En quête d'identité
by Lucyle2B
Summary: Tout a commencé à la seizième année de Haly . Elle et ses parents se sont fait agresser violemment , un soir , dans leur maison par des créatures qu'elle pensait avoir rêvé . Imaginé . Hélas , ses parents venaient de se faire tuer . Haly en échappa de justesse . C'est plus tard , sous la protection de Peter Hale , ami proche de ses parents , qu'elle réalisa et comprena
1. Prélude

Mis à part les oc ( Haly , hope ... ) aucun des personnages ne m'appartient . Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis .. Alors merci de na pas copier ou voler :)

**Prélude**

Tout a commencé à la seizième année d'Haly . Elle et ses parents se sont fait agresser violemment , un soir , dans leur maison par des créatures qu'elle pensait avoir rêvé . Imaginé . Hélas , ses parents venaient de se faire tuer . Haly en échappa de justesse . C'est plus tard , sous la protection de Peter Hale , ami proche de ses parents , qu'elle réalisa et comprit qu'elle avait bel et bien vu ce qu'elle pensait être des loups garous le soir de la tuerie . Plus tard les choses ont commencé à se compliquer pour Haly , car ces loups garous , en avaient toujours après elle , et bien sur elle en ignorait la raison . Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait , elle devait comprendre . Mais un jour , elle se réveilla à l'hopital de Beacon Hills . Elle pensait avoir été amené suite à l'agression , mais elle était bien loin d'imaginer que trois longues années venaient de s'écouler et qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de celles ci ... Elle était perdue mais elle pouvait compter sur le soutien indéniable , de son ami d'enfance , son confident , son meilleur ami : Stiles Stilinski ...


	2. Stiles et Haly

Je venais de passer la journée avec Stiles , on ne passait pas une seule journée sans se voir , c'était impossible . Mais il était temps pour moi de rentrer . Mes parents m'attendaient pour dîner .

Haly : Je dois y aller Stiles

Stiles : Tu es sure Haly . Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ... Allez s' te plaît un tout petit peu me dit il me faisant sa mou triste derrière son petit sourire en coin .  
>Haly : J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux vraiment pas . Mes parents m'attendent , je te l'ai dis , ils veulent me parler de quelque chose<p>

Stiles : Tu ne sais toujours rien à ce propos

Haly : Non , j'ai bien essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez , mais ils sont restés impassibles avec moi

Stiles :Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui Haly...

Haly : Ne me le rappelle pas s'il te plaît

Stiles : Désolé mais c'est ton anniversaire . Tu as 16 ans , ils veulent peut être marquer le coup .

Haly : Et toi 14 et on en fait pas une affaire d'état murmura t'elle

Stiles : Quoi . Tu m'as parlé m'interrogea t'il

Haly : Non , non . Je pensais tout bas

Là , Stiles se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortit un petit paquet

Stiles : Tiens c'est pour toi

Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est

Stiles : Ouvres tu verras bien

Haly : Tu n'aurais pas du Stiles

Stiles :Ouvres je te dis me dit il impatient , assis sur son lit , les mains sur ses genoux .

Je pris le paquet et l'ouvrit . Il y avait une boîte , et dans cette boîte se trouvait un collier en argent , avec un ange pour pendentif cerné de petits strass . Il était vraiment très beau .

Haly : Merci Stiles , c'est trop beau . Je ne sais pas quoi te dire , il est magnifique .

Stiles : Tu n'as rien à dire , c'est normal . Allez viens là me fit il me tendant les bras . J'allais vers lui et je l'enlaçais tendrement tout en lui glissant une bise sur la joue .

Haly : Comment tu as su Stiles .. Je veux dire pour ce collier

Stiles : La dernière fois qu'on a été au ciné et qu'on s'est arrêté dans cette boutique , je t'ai vu regarder ce collier pendant un moment , j'ai su qu'il te plaisait

Haly : Tu me connais si bien Stiles

Stiles : Encore heureux . J'ai besoin de te rappeler l'époque ou on prenait nos bains ensemble

Je ris

Haly : C'est vrai , c'est pas faux . Allez , faut vraiment que j'y aille Stiles

Stiles : Je te ramène si tu veux

Haly : Merci c'est gentil mais j'ai ma voiture . En plus je te rappelle que tu n'as même pas l'âge légal de conduire Stiles ...

Stiles s'approcha de moi , m'embrassa la joue avant que je parte

Stiles : Haly ? On se voit demain

Haly : Bien sur . A demain Stiles

Je sortis de la chambre

Haly : Bonne nuit Monsieur Stilinski

Mr Stilinski : Bonne nuit Haly et n'oublie pas tu es ici chez toi me fit il me saluant au loin

Stiles me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte . On se fit une dernière étreinte et je partis .


	3. Le drame

J'étais enfin rentré chez moi et j'avais retrouvé mes parents Rob et Cayla . J'allais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre avant de passer à table

Haly : Je suis désolée je suis en retard dis je à mes parents l'air gênée tout en me lavant les mains au lavabo

Cayla : Toi , tu étais encore avec Stiles me dit elle avec un sourire joyeux

Haly : On ne peut rien te cacher maman lui répondis je en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue

Rob : Tu l'aimes beaucoup ce garçon surrenchéri mon père

Haly : Bien sur papa , mais pas de la façon que tu penses . Stiles et moi c'est juste ... De l'amitié , rien de plus , on se connaît depuis toujours . Et tu sais très bien qu'il est fou amoureux de Lydia Martin

Rob : Je te taquine ma fille me dit il prenant mes épaules et déposant un bisous sur mon front

Cayla : Allez , venez à table avant que ça ne refroidisse

Nous étions passés à table , le repas était un vrai délice . Nous avons parlé un peu de tout , de rien et n'importe quoi . On a parlé de mes études , de mes relations amicales , de leur travail et de la vie en général . C'était très agréable . J'aimais mes parents plus que tout et j'adorais ces moments passés avec eux . J'en savourais toutes les moindres secondes , tellement c'était important pour moi . Le dîner touchait à sa fin , on commençait à débarasser puis faire la vaisselle . Une fois terminé , nous prenions tous les trois le café dans le salon , pour ma part c'était un jus d'orange puisque je ne buvais pas de café . Nous étions tranquillement installés sur la canapé quand ma mère engagea la conversation

Cayla : Ma chérie , aujourd'hui tu as 16 ans et avec ton père on s'était dit que le jour de tes 16 ans on te dirait la vérité . Car tu serais en mesure de comprendre . Et aujourd'hui ,ça y est o y est . On doit te parler de quelque chose d'important , quelque chose que tu ignores mais que tu es en droit de savoir

Haly : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire je ne comprend pas

Rob : Ta mère et moi avions des problèmes pour qu'elle tombe enceinte ... On avait essayé tous pleins de traitements mais rien n'y faisait , ça ne marchait pas . Plus tard on a appris que ta mère ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants

Haly : Je ne comprend pas , je suis là pourtant

Cayla : Oui tu es là , mais pas parce que je t'ai porté , parce qu'on t'a adopté

Haly : Quoi ... Adoptée ? Bafoullais je

Rob : On a commencé à aller dans les maisons d'adoption et là quand on t'a vu , c'était comme une évidence pour nous .Tu étais celle qu'on avait choisi , celle qu'on aimerait tout au long de notre vie . Et effectivement on ne s'était pas trompé puisque tu es le miracle de notre vie . Et on t'aime , tu ne dois jamais douter de ça

Haly : Pourquoi ...

Cayla : Pourquoi quoi ?

Haly : Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis plus tôt , j'étais en âge de comprendre l'année dernière ou même l'année d'avant . Alors pourquoi me l'avoir caché et m'en parler maintenant .

Cayla : On avait peur

Haly : Mais peur de quoi maman

Cayla : Peur de te décevoir , peur que tu nous en veuille . Que nous rejette

Haly : C'est vrai . Je devrais vous en vouloir de m'avoir caché la vérité , mais c'est pas le cas . Je veux dire ... je veux dire .. Vous êtes mes parents , vous m'avez élevé et pris soin de moi tout au long de ces 16 années et c'est ce qui compte , vous ne croyez pas

Cayla : Il ya quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ton adoption et de ton ...

Ma mère n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que d'un coup , nous entendîmes un gros boom et du verre se briser . Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez nous . Je rejoignis vite mes parents . Mon père m'avait prit la main et nous avait placé derrière lui avec maman afin de nous protéger . Soudain deux hommes et une femme surgirent devant nous . Je remarquais tout de suite la femme car elle ne portait pas de chaussures . Il y avait aussi un homme terrifiant qui avait le crâne rasé , qui était très grand et vraiment costaud . Quand au dernier homme , il portait des lunettes de soleil et possédait une canne , il devait être aveugle .

Rob : Restez derrière moi les filles ... Qui êtes vous , qu'est ce que vous voulez ? leur demanda mon père

Kali : Tu devais te douter que ce jour finirait par arriver . Et tu penses vraiment que mettre ta fille et ta femme derrière toi suffira à les protéger . Si c'est ça tu n'as vraiment rien compris dit elle s'approchant et tournoyant autour de mon père avec un air narquois et satisfait

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! De quoi elle parle papa ... Qui c'est ?

Mais Haly n'obtenu aucune réponses .

Rob : Sortez de chez nous ou j'appelle la police

Kali : Avec ça lui dit elle montrant le câble du téléphone qu'elle venait d'arracher d'un coup de main

Je commençais à trembler , je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait . J'avais peur , j'étais térrifiée . On était proche de la chemniée . Mon père avait réussi à attraper une statuette sur le rebord de celle ci , et dans un élan de rage il cogna de toutes ses forces la tête de cette femme . Elle ne bondit pas , elle n'eu aucune réaction , comme si le coup ne lui avait rien fait , mais furieuse elle se retourna vers mon père . Son visage avait changé d'apparence . Ses yeux étaients rouges et des crocs lacérées apparaissaient dans sa bouche . Elle se précipita sur mon père

Rob : Courrez les filles , courrez ! Nous cria t'il

Ma mère me prit la main et m'amena à l'étage . On avait à peine franchit la première marche que le grand costaud attrapa ma mère par la cheville . Elle se cogna le menton sur la marche dans la précipitation et l'élan mais aussi à cause de la violence qu'avait utilisé cet homme en attrapant ma mère ce qui l'a fit tomber . Puis il me fixa longuement , je vis son visage , il avait aussi les yeux rouges et des crocs et paraissait vraiment très en colère . Ma mère me dit de courir mais je ne voulais pas la laisser , je ne pouvais pas . Soudain j'entendis un cri de douleur de mon père , quand je m'étais retourné vers lui , je vis cette femme le mordre à pleine dents dans le cou . Il perdait beaucoup de sang , beaucoup trop . Il ne bougeait plus , elle venait de le tuer . Je me tournais à nouveau vers ma mère et là , le costaud , tout en me regardant avec un sourire vicieux trancha la gorge de celle ci avec ses griffes sans aucune pitié , aucune retenue . Il avait même l'air de trouver ça amusant . J'étais horrifiée , pétrifiée . Je n'arrivais plus à bouger , je ne sentais plus aucun de mes membres . Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un seul son de ma bouche . C'est comme si tout s'était figé autour de moi , j'avais la sensation de marcher au ralenti puis soudain , j'entendis , dans un son quasi inaudible

Cayla : Haly cours ... Fu ... Fuis ...

Là je reçu le signal de ma mère et dans un élan je montais les marches deux à deux afin de m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre . Soudain je vis un homme surgir par ma fenêtre . Il s'agissait de Peter Hale , le plus vieil et loyal ami de mes parents . Il n'habitait pas loin de chez nous et avait sans doute du entendre tout le vacarme , les cris et les pleurs ...

Peter : Haly , viens dépêches toi , on ne doit pas rester ici

Haly : Non je ne peux pas , mes parents . Je ne peux pas les laisser . Qui sont ces personnes dis je en pleurant

Peter : On ne peut plus rien pour tes parents me dit il me tenant le visage entre ses mains .

Je fondis en larmes et là il me serra fort dans ses bras avant de m'amener avec lui , loin de chez moi ...

Peter : On doit partir . Et vite si on veut rester en vie

Peter me prit la main pour le suivre afin de quitter la maison . Nous étions dans sa voiture

Haly : Mon portable , où est mon portable , je dois appeler Stiles

Peter : Ne te préoccupe pas de ça maintenant Haly . Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer .Tes parents viennent de se faire tuer . Ces personnes en avaient après toi aussi . C'est un miracle que tu aies pu leur échapper ... Tu ne dois pas revenir à Beacon Hills

Peter : Quoi ! Pourquoi lui demandais je tout en continuant de pleurer

Peter : Parce que s'il n'ont pas réussi à te tuer maintenant , ils continueront de te traquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils y parviennent

Haly : Mais pourquoi ... Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent . Je ne comprend pas

Petre : Je suis désolé Haly . Ces personnes sont dangereuses , tu l'as vu par toi même . Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables

Haly : Et leur visage , qu'est il arrivé à leur visage

Peter : Je vais tout t'expliquer mais tu dois d'abord te calmer

Haly : Me calmer ! Je dois voir Stiles , il faut que j'aille voir Stiles . Je ne peux pas partir comme ça , ne rien lui dire et le laisser comme ça , non ce n'est pas possible . Faut que je le vois . Faut que je l'appelle . I va se demander où je suis passée ... Où es ce fichu téléphone !

Peter : Haly ! Cria Peter tout en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté . Tu dois quitter Beacon Hills , tu ne peux pas y retourner . Oublies cette idéé de suite parce que si tu retournes là bas , ces personnes que tu as vu ce soir , ces tueurs sanguinaires . Ils s'en prendront aux personnes que tu aimes pour t'atteindre toi afin de t'offrir en peinture et ils commenceront forcément par s'en prendre aux personnes que tu aimes .. Dont Stiles fait parti . Tu dois oublier Beacon Hills , tes amis et tu dois oublier Stiles .

Mes mains tremblaient encore et les mots de Peter me coupèrent le souffle , comme si on m'avait enfoncé un poignard dans le coeur . Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler le long de mon visage . j'étais totalement paniquée et désorientée ... Peter face à cette détresse me prit et me serra fort dans ses bras , murmurant à mon oreille " je suis là , je ne te lâcherais pas , je prendrais soin de toi , je te promets qu'ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fais , ils vont payer ..."

Sur ces derniers mots , Peter reprit le volant de sa voiture et roula sans savoir réellement où nous allions .


	4. La vérité

Nous roulions sans savoir où aller . Mais je fus surprise quand nous nous arrêtions , car Peter me disait de fuir Beacon hills et on avait parcouru que quelques kilomètres à travers les bois ...

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Peter , qu'est ce que cet endroit , je croyais que je devais fuir Beacon Hills

Peter : Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis , mais tu as besoin de te reposer , et ici , personne ne viendra te trouver , tu y seras en sécurité .

Haly : Mais où est ce que l'on est

Peter : Tu ne te rappelles pas me dit il songeur . Bien sur que non , tu ne te rappelles pas tu étais trop jeune

Haly : Je suis déjà venue ici . Dans cette ruine demanda t'elle surprise

Peter : Ne te méprend pas Haly , cette maison était magnifique avant que Kate Argent n'y mette le feu , et y décime toute ma famille

Haly : Kate Argent ? Comme Allison Argent

Peter : C'était sa tante . Elle est morte . Je l'ai tué ... Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur Beacon Hills et sur certains de ses habitants .

Haly : Tu parles de ce que j'ai vu ce soir ... Et comment ça tu as tué la tante d'Allison

Peter : Crois moi elle l'avait mérité . Il y eu un moment de silence ... Il me prit par l'épaule . Allez viens rentrons avant de se faire remarquer .

Nous étions devant la maison , on voyait encore la suie sur les marches de l'escalier , les murs . Tout était délabré et l'odeur forte de l'incendie était encore présente . Au moment de franchir la porte , Peter s'arrêta net , pensif .

Haly : Tout va bien Peter ? Peter ?

Peter : Quoi

Haly : Tu vas bien ?

Peter : Oui c'est juste que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis l'incendie . Incendie qui m'a valu six années de calvaire

Haly : Comment ça

Il y eu un silence et Peter reprit

Peter : Rien , ce n'est rien , allez rentrons .

On se fixait longuement , Peter se mit à soupirer , je le fixais d'avantage puis j'engageais la conversation

Haly : Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir ou tu vas continuer de me dévisager comme ça , l'air de rien

Peter : Chaque chose en son temps . Je t'expliquerais mais pas ce soir . Tu devrais aller dormir . La route sera longue demain .

Haly : Dormir ! Est ce que tu te moques de moi Peter . Comment veux tu que j'aille dormir ou même que j'y arrive . Je me suis faite agresser ce soir , mes parents se sont fait tuer , par des espèces de monstres aux yeux rouges et aux crocs aiguisées . Peter , j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe . Dis moi la vérité , t'es le seul qui puisse m'aider à comprendre , s'il te plaît lui demandais je en tenant sa main .

Peter : Très bien , comme tu voudras . Mais je vais plutôt te montrer , ce sera plus simple

Haly : Me montrer , je comprend pas

Peter : Attends tu verras . Là il me prit les mains . Mais avant tout , je veux que tu gardes en tête que c'est toujours moi d'accord , tu ne dois pas avoir peur , tu m'as compris . Garde en tête que ce n'est rien d'autre que moi . Promets le moi ... Haly ...

Haly : Oui , ej te le promets dis je avec hésitation

Là Peter me tourna le dos , baissa sa tête , et quand il se retourna , je fus appeurée . Il ressemblait aux personnes qui venait de tuer mes parents , à un détail près , ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais d'un bleu lagon . Je fis prise de panique , et dans un moment de réflexe , je le pris par les épaules et lui mit un coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes puis je recula . Peter se tordait de douleur

Peter : Arrhh . Quand est ce que tu as appris à te battre me dit il souffrant , serrant les dents . Là les traits de son visage se dissipèrent et Peter était à nouveau Peter . Il se releva et avança vers moi me tendant la main

Haly : Ne m'approche pas lui ordonnais je

Peter : Arrêtes , c'est moi , c'est Peter . Ecoutes on est pas tous pareil d'accord . Tu dois me croire , jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal

Haly : Mais qui es tu ? Qu'est ce que tu es

Peter : Je suis un loup garou

Haly : Un loup ... quoi

Peter : Tu as très bien entendu . Je suis un loup garou et les personnes que tu as vu ce soir , sont elles aussi des loups garous . Ils sont beaucoup plus fort , plus féroces , ce sont des alphas et ils ne font pas dans le sentiment

Haly : Des alphas tu dis

Peter : Oui . Ecoute me dit il calmement . Je sais que ça doit faire beaucoup à gérer , ça , tes parents qui sont morts . Mais tu devais savoir , surtout maintenant après ce qu'il vient de se passer . Il s'approcha gentiment de moi , je reculais d'un pas , il tendit sa main pour me mettre en confiance , et là , la peur m'avait quitté . J'étais à nouveau sereine

Haly : Est ce que mes parents étaient au courant de leur existence , de l'existence des loups garous

Il me lança un regard approbateur

Haly : Bien sur qu'ils le savaient , c'est évident , ça expliquerait pas mal de choses . Tu es leur ami , tu as toujours veillé sur moi et aujourd'hui tu es arrivé très vite pour me faire échapper à ces alphas ...

Peter : Tu comprends vite , c'est bien

Haly : En quoi est ce bien Peter . Ils sont venus pour nous , pour moi , et on ne sait pas pourquoi . J'ignorais l'existence des loups garous jusqu'à ce soir , alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à moi . Mes parents ne t'ont rien dis à ce sujet , il n'ont pas évoqué quelque chose

Peter : Crois moi si je savais quelque chose , je te le dirais . La vérité c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à vous , à toi et sans ça , je sais pas si je pourrais te protéger bien longtemps , c'est pour ça qu'on doit partir . Deucalion ...

Haly : Deucalion ?

Peter : Oui le loup alpha , aveugle . Il ne cherche pas à tuer , il cherche le pouvoir , et c'est pas en tuant des humains qu'il pourra se le procurer . Ils tuent des loups , et uniquement des loups .. A moins que ...

Là Peter se stoppa net ..

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y , à quoi tu penses

Peter : Deucalion ne s'en prend qu'aux loups garous et on sait tous les deux que ni toi , ni tes parents en êtes . Mais Deucalion ne s'en prend jamais aux humains , à moins que ...

Haly : A moins que quoi

Peter : A moins que toi ou tes parents possèdent un pouvoir dont tu ignores l'existence

On se mit à se regarder . Ce que venait de dire Peter était totalement plausible , du moins ça devait être la seule raison possible , sinon pourquoi avoir tué mes parents si ce n'était que pour le plaisir

Peter : Ecoutes moi Haly . Je sais que c'est dur pour toi , que tu as besoin de faire le point et surtout besoin d'encaisser . Tu as appris pleins de choses , des choses qui ne sont même pas censées exister mais c'est comme ça . Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir maintenant ...

Haly : Peter ? C'est quoi la suite hein , qu'est ce qu'on va faire

Peter : Ca ne va pas te plaire mais dès l'aube on quittera Beacon Hills , on trouvera un endroit pour s'y cacher , on devra changer d'identité et commencer une nouvelle vie . Ce ne sera pas simple c'est sur mais on devra se faire une raison

Haly : Comment tu fais . Comment tu fais pour rester impassible , comme si tu ne ressentais rien . Comment

Peter : On ne réfléchit pas , on le fait c'est tout , parce qu'on doit le faire . Mais si tu veux pas me suivre je comprendrais , mais il faut que tu sâches une chose . Si tu décides de continuer seule , il n'y aura plus personne pour te protéger , tu seras seule , vraiment seule , même Stiles ne pourra pas te protéger ou Scott et tous tes amis

Haly : Scott ?

Peter : Visiblement tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre .

Je décidais de le suivre . On passait de longues heures à discuter et j'avais appris beaucoup de choses . Scott était un loup garou c'est Peter lui même qui l'avait transformé . D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ils ont eu un un passé tulmutueux . Son neveu Derek est aussi un loup garou , il est né comme ça . La famille Argent sont des chasseurs et Lydia une Banshee . Mes amis connaissent la vérité y compris mon ami le plus proche . Stiles . On m'avait caché tout ça et je me sentais horriblement trahie ... Après de longues heures de discussions , nous finissions par nous endormir . Le soleil se levait , on descendit les marches , montions dans la voiture et partirent loin de Beacon Hills . On s'était trouvé une nouvelle identité , on avait commencé une nouvelle vie à Portland . On commençait à guérir de nos blessures émotionnelles et nous apprenions doucement à revivre sans avoir la peur au ventre , malgré la peine et la douleur que je ressentais face à l'absence de Stiles ...


	5. Découverte macabre

Le lendemain de l'attaque .

De retour chez la famille Stilinski . Stiles attendait des nouvelles d'Haly , qui n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages depuis la veille . Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle . Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond , car elle ne le laissait JAMAIS sans nouvelles , jamais sans un message . Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment , il s'inquiétait . Il fini par sortir de sa chambre en trombe pour se rendre directement chez elle . Il se précipita dans l'escalier , ce qui fit bondir son père

S . Stilinski : Stiles ? Ou tu cours comme ça

Stiles : Hey ... Salut papa . Je vais voir Haly

S. Stilinski : Mais elle ne devait pas te rejoindre ici , comme à chaque fois

Stiles : Si mais j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier , elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages

S . Stilinski : Sois patient , elle finira par te répondre .

Stiles : Tu comprends pas papa . Elle ne me laisse jamais sans réponse

S. Stilinski : Elle dort peut être encore , hier elle a eu 16 ans , ses parents ont sans doute voul ... Excuses moi une seconde

Le téléphone du shériff sonna

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel

S. Stilinski : Shériff Stilinski . Qu'est ce qu'il y a Parrish

Parrish : Il y a eu un double homicide et une possibilité d'enlèvement .

Stiles essayait tant bien que mal d'écouter la conversation de son père comme à son habitude

Shérif : Où ça

Parrish : Chez les Baker

Shérif : Vous êtes sur de ça Parrish

A ces mots , Stiles vit le visage de son père se décomposer . Il venait de comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver .

Parrish : Oui , je suis désolé

Shérif : J'arrive tout de suite

Une fois raccroché , le Shérif ne dit pas un mot , il attrapa sa veste , ses clés de voiture et commença à partir . C'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Stiles

Stiles : Hey papa , qu'est ce qu'il passe .

Son père s'agitait dans tous les sens

Stiles : Papa !

Shérif : Il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ... Chez les Baker

Stiles : Chez les Bak ...

Shérif : Je dois partir Stiles et toi tu restes ici

Stiles : Non , attends je viens avec toi

Shérif : Non tu restes là dit il d'un ton ferme , posant ses mains sur ses épaules

Stiles : C'est moche , c'est ça ... C'est Haly ?

Voyant la tristesse et le désarroi de son fils , il se résigna

Shérif : D'accord Stiles , tu peux venir mais tu restes dans la voiture , compris ?

Stiles : Oui c'est bon papa

Ils partirent et se rendèrent donc chez les Baker . Arrivé sur place le Shériff se rendit dans la maison . Là il y découvrit les deux corps sans vie de Rob et Cayla . Il s'agissait de ses amis . Il était horrifié par l'horreur et la violence de ce qui s'offrait à lui . Les corps firent pris pour être amenés à la morgue . Là , Stiles vit que seulement deux corps avaient été amené alors il sortit de la voiture et se précipita dans la maison , forçant le barage des policiers . Une fois rentré dans la maison , Stiles s'arrêta net face à tout ce sang qu'il voyait sur le sol du salon .

S. Stilinski : Stiles ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de rester dans la voiture

Stiles n'écoutait pas son père . Son esprit était totalement ailleurs .

Stiles : ( criant dans toute la maison ) Haly ! Haly , tu es là . C'est Stiles , réponds moi ... Il chercha partout mais en vain .

Il décidait donc d'appeler sur son téléphone . Une sonnerie quasi inaudible se fit entendre . Stiles et son père cherchaient partout quand soudain , ils entendirent que la sonnerie provenait de la chambre d'Haly . Ils s'y rendèrent en courant . Là ils virent le téléphone , par terre , devant la fenêtre , il était immaculé de sang . ( Haly s'était coupé la main en essayant de bloquer la porte de sa chambre avec sa commode , le soir de l'attaque ) Stiles et son père se regardaient avec effroi .

S .Stilinski : Que tout le monde me bloque les gares , les ports et les aéroports . Personne ne rentre et personne ne sort de cette ville . Je veux tous les hommes disponibles sur cette affaire , on en fait une priorité . On recherche une ado de 16 ans , environ 1m60 , yeux bleus , blonde , cheveux longs avec un tatouage au poignet avec les initiales " S. H " . La moindre info , le moindre détail , vous m'en informez tout de suite , c'est compris . Allez ! Au boulot dit il aux agents qui se trouvaient sur place .

Le shériff se tournait vers son fils .

S . Stilinski : Ecoute Stiles . Je vais tout faire pour l'a retrouver , tu m'as compris . Je t'en fais la promesse

Stiles : Comment papa . Et dans quel état .

Stiles serra les dents , portable à la main , les yeux humides .

Son père le prit contre lui et le serra fort contre son torse et là Stiles se mit à pleurer ...


	6. Le soutien

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Haly avait " disparu " . Stiles ne dormait plus , ne mangeait plus , il passait son temps à la chercher , sans jamais se fatiguer , sans jamais rien lâcher . Il était dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à repartir quand quelqu'un frappait soudainement à sa porte . Il s'agissait de Scott .

Scott : Hey , salut

Stiles : Salut Scott

Scott : Je te déranges , tu allais partir

Stiles : Je continue mes recherches Scott . J'ai cherché partout , tous les endroits où l'on a pu aller ensemble , tous les endroits qu'elle aime mais j'ai rien trouvé Scott , pas même un indice ...

Scott : Je suis désolé

Stiles : Pourquoi

Scott : De ne pas avoir pu t'aider en tant voulu

Stiles : Arrête Scott , c'est pas ta faute , tu ne peux pas être partout , tout le temps , tu avais d'autres soucis à gérer

Scott : Alors dis moi ? Comment je peux t'aider aujourd'hui

Stiles : Je sais pas Scott ... Dit il baissant la tête

Scott : Lui posant la main sur l'épaule . Ecoutes Stiles , on va l'a retrouver , je te le promet . Tout le monde est à sa recherche

Stiles : Tout le monde ?

Scott : Oui j'ai demandé de l'aide aux Argent et à Derek . On finira par l'a retrouver , et je suis sur qu'elle ira bien

Stiles : Ca t'en sait rien du tout Scott dit il laissant échapper une larme le long de son visage .

Scott baissa les yeux . Il était tellement triste pour Stiles et tellement en colère de ne pas pouvoir l'aider d'avantage .Les deux jeunes hommes ainsi que leurs amis cherchèrent tous les jours , mais toujours sans la moindre piste , sans le moindre indice .

Les jours , les semaines , les années passèrent . Trois ans avaient passé . Stiles avait apprit à vivre avec l'absence d'Haly . Il s'était fait une raison et commençait doucement à revivre " normalement " . Stiles passait le plus clair de son temps avec Scott , c'était son meilleur ami , même si sa relation était différente de celle qu'il avait avec Haly . Scott était venu chercher Stiles pour aller au match

Scott : Allez mec , tu viens on va finir par être en retard au match

Stiles : Oui c'est bon j'arrive , laisse moi juste prendre mon sac . Tu me vois arrivé sur le terrain sans mes affaires . Le coach va pas aimer ça

Scott : T'as raison . Je t'attends en bas

Stiles : Ok ... Au fait Scott .. Merci

Scott : Revenant sur ses pas ... Merci pour quoi ?

Stiles : Pour avoir été là . De m'avoir écouté, soutenu et consolé ... Enfin bref . Merci d'avoir été là ces trois dernières années .

Scott : S'approchant de Stiles , posant une main sur son épaule . Je serais toujours là pour toi Stiles , quoi qu'il arrive .

Stiles : Je sais ... Tu vas pas me faire un câlin , rassure moi ... Tu vas me faire un bisou plaisant t'il

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire , mais se firent malgré tout une accolade ...

Stiles prit son sac posé sur le sol à côté de sa commode . Quand il releva la tête , il ne pu s'empêcher de voir une photo qu'il avait prit avec Haly . Collé sur son mur , et là , toute sa tristesse , toute sa peine et sa douleur remontait à sa surface ... Comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté ...


	7. Perdue

Effectivement , trois années avaient passées . Les recherches pour retrouver Haly continuaient mais sans succès . Jusqu'au jour où le Shérif Stilinski reçu un appel .

Parrish : Allo , Shérif . On a du nouveau à propos de la disparition d'Haly Baker

Shérif : Haly Baker ? vous êtes sur que c'est elle ? Ça fait trois ans Parrish

Parrish : Oui je sais monsieur . Mais elle est ici

Shérif : Quoi ! Où ça .

Parrish : Elle est ici . A Beacon Hills .

Shérif : A Beacon Hills dit il surpris . Depuis quand et où bon sang ?

Parrish : A l'hôpital

Shérif : Ne bougez pas j'arrive tout de suite .

Le Shérif prit ses clés et quitta le commissariat aussitôt . Une fois arrivé sur place , il rejoignit Parrish

Shérif : Alors où est t'elle ? Est ce qu'elle va bien

Parrish : Par ici , suivez moi . S'arrêtant et posa sa main sur le bras du Shérif . Attendez , il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose . Elle est blessée et pas mal désorientée .

Le Shérif soupira . Il arriva dans sa chambre . Elle se tenait debout , face à la fenêtre , bras croisés , perdue dans ses pensées .

Shérif : Haly ? Dit il hésitant .

Quand Haly entendit la voix du shérif , elle se retourna lentement . Et là en effet , le Shérif constata qu'elle était blessée . Elle avait des griffures sur le visage , une plaie à la lèvre et plusieurs écorchures sur tout le reste du corps . Haly leva les yeux , reconnu les Shérif . Il l'a regarda , touché , ému et se précipita vers elle , et l'a serra fort dans ses bras en laissant couler des larmes de joie . Elle se laissa faire et s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras du Shérif tout en le serrant fort à son tour .

Shérif : Tu es vivante dit il dans un soupir de soulagement .

Haly : Ils sont morts murmura t'elle dans un sanglot ... Mes parents ... Ils sont morts

Shérif : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ...

Le Shérif se détacha d'Haly . Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes ...

Haly : Mes parents . Ils ont été tué ...

Shérif : Haly ... Je sais . Je sais pas quoi te dire , je suis vraiment désolé

Haly : On était là , en train de dîner et la minute d'après on se faisait attaquer . Tout est allé tellement vite , et les agresseurs ... Leurs visages ...

Shérif : Calmes toi Haly lui dit il la prenant par les épaules tout en s'asseyant tous les deux sur le lit et lui séchant ses larmes . De quoi tu te rappelles exactement

Haly : De ce que je viens de vous dire Monsieur Stilinski ... Shérif ..

Shérif : Tu as parlé de leurs visages , qu'est ce qu'ils avaient , tu te rappelles de quelque chose en particulier . Un signe distinctif .

Haly : Leurs yeux ... Leurs yeux étaient rouges vif lui répondit elle apeurée .

Il y eu un moment de silence . Le Shérif et Parrish se lancèrent un regard perplexe ...

Shérif : Bien ... Tu ne te rappelles rien d'autre .

Haly : On dînait , on s'est fait attaquer , et je me suis réveillée ici .

Le Shérif lança un regard d'inquiétude à Parrish .

Haly : Quoi , qu'est ce qu'il y a . Qu'est ce que vous ne me dites pas. Je vois bien votre regard . Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Shérif . Qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi .

Prenant les mains d'Haly .

Shérif : Ecoutes Haly . je ne sais pas comment te dire ça

Haly : Soyez honnête Shérif , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Shérif : Je sais pas comment t'annoncer ça alors je vais être direct . Ça fait maintenant trois ans que tu as disparu

Haly : Qu... Quoi .. Non c'est impossible . C'était mon anniversaire hier . On a dîner avec mes parents ... On a ... Non c'est impossible .

Shérif : Regardes .

Là , Parrish lui amena le journal de Beacon Hills . Elle se leva . Prit le journal et regarda la date .

Il était écrit : 24 Avril 2013 ... Elle n'en revenait pas . Elle pensait être le 24 Avril 2010 . Elle laissa tomber le journal à terre avant de n'être prise de vertiges qui lui firent perdre l'équilibre . Le Shérif l'a rattrapa de justesse .

Shérif : Ça va . Tu te sens bien ? Haly ?

Elle le fixa , en plein désarroi . Elle s'assied de nouveau sur le lit .

Shérif : Je sais que c'est pénible pour toi , mais j'ai d'autres questions à te poser . Est ce que tu t'en sens capable ? ... Haly ?

Haly : Oui ... Pardon ... Allez y , posez moi vos questions

Shérif : Est ce que tu te rappelles comment tu t'es blessé .

Il n'y eu aucune réponse . Puis un regard perdu d'Haly envers le Shérif Stilinski

Shérif : Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien de ces trois dernières années . Un signe , une image , une odeur , quelque chose , n'importe quoi ...

Haly : Stiles ...

Shérif : Quoi ?!

Haly : Je veux voir Stiles .. S'il vous plaît .

Shérif : Haly ... Ecoute , je sais que c'est diffic ...

Haly : Elle lui coupa la parole : Non . Vous ne savez rien . Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de voir vos parents se faire tuer sous vos yeux . Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça fait de se réveiller dans un hôpital et qu'on vous apprenne que ça fait trois ans que vous avez disparu alors qu'en vérité , vous avez toujours cru qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seule journée .. Comment ? Comment c'est possible de perdre la mémoire comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler le moindre détail . La moindre petite parcelle de souvenir . Je me souviens du moindre détail de la mort de mes parents et j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite . Trois ans Shérif . Trois ans .! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est difficile d'affronter ça lui dit elle le prenant par les poignets .

Il l'a fixa , posa ses mains dans les siennes , la prise dans ses bras . Je sais . Je sais . Je suis désolé ...

Elle lui lança un regard de détresse .

Haly : S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Stilinski . J'ai besoin de voir Stiles ...

Shérif : Très bien , je vais l'appeler . Mais tu dois comprendre que tu dois répondres à mes questions

Haly : Je sais ... Je sais Shérif ...

Le Shérif alla dans la couloir , et appela Stiles

Shérif : Stiles

Stiles : Hey , salut papa . Est ce que tout va bien ? Je peux pas te parler maintenant . Je suis en cours

Shérif : Ecoute Stiles , si ce n'était pas important , je ne t'aurais pas appelé ... Ecoute , je suis à l'hôpital . J'ai besoin que tu viennes . Maintenant

Stiles : A l'hôpital . Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe papa ?

Shérif : Ecoute Stiles , j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer alors rapplique tes fesses ici , tu veux bien

Stiles . Ok , ok . C'est bon j'arrive ...

Après plusieurs minutes de route , Stiles arriva à l'hôpital . Son père l'y attendait .

Stiles : Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu me fasses louper mes cours

Shérif : Viens . Suis moi

Stiles : Papa !

Shérif : Suis moi je te dis .

Le Shérif traversait plusieurs couloirs avant d'amener Stiles voir Haly . Celui ci ignorait totalement qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle avait été retrouvé . Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre . Stiles regardait son père .

Stiles : Qu'est ce que je fais ici . Et qui est dans cette chambre ?

Shérif : Tu veux bien faire confiance à ton vieux père Stiles

Stiles s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte . Haly était à nouveau debout face à la fenêtre . Quand elle entendit la porte , elle se retourna et aperçu Stiles . Celui ci était resté paralysé sur place . Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer . Il lança un regard vers son père , celui ci lui sourit . Là . Haly commença à laisser tomber toutes ses larmes de souffrance et se précipita vers Stiles . Il se précipita aussi vers elle . Et là ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec tellement de force , d'émotions et de soulagement . Leur éteinte ne ressemblait à aucune des autres . Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre , à pleurer . Stiles prenait conscience , que sa meilleure amie était à nouveau parmi eux . Il pouvait à nouveau la toucher , sentir son parfum et la serrer dans ses bras . Pour la première fois depuis longtemps , Stiles se sentait à nouveau " vivant " ...

Hélas , il ignorait encore tout de son état ..


	8. Retrouvailles

Le Shériff Stilinski quitta l'hôpital avec Parrish . Haly devait passer au commissariat pour répondre à ses questions ...

Stiles n'en revenait toujours pas . Haly était face à lui .

Stiles : Où étais tu passée . Je t'ai cherché partout Haly , sans jamais avoir aucune piste , aucun signe , rien . Pourquoi t'as pas appelé .

Puis il prit son visage dans sa main .

Stiles : Et ces marques , qui t'as fais ça ?

Haly : Ecoute Stiles ...

Stiles : Ne me refais jamais ça , je ne le supporterais pas Haly . Ces trois années ont été un vrai calvaire ... dit il levant les yeux au ciel

Haly : Stiles ! cria t'elle

Il était tellement euphorique , qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'Haly voulait lui dire quelque chose .

Stiles : Pardon ... Je suis désolé . J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois là , à côté de moi ...

Haly : Je sais ... Je sais ...

Stiles : Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe Haly ?

Haly : Je suis totalement perdue Stiles . Je viens de me réveiller ici , à l'hôpital . Et ton père est arrivé avec son collègue . Et là il m'a annoncé que ça faisait trois ans que j'avais disparu .

Stiles : Oui c'est ça Haly , ça fait trois ans maintenant dit il avec de la tristesse dans sa voix

Haly : C'est bien ça le problème Stiles

Stiles : Comment ça , qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Haly : Je ne me rappelle pas ces trois dernières années . Je n'en ai aucun souvenirs . Je sais pas où j'étais , ni même avec qui . Et ces blessures ( dit elle tendant ses bras ) . Je suis incapable de dire d'où elles proviennent ni comment je me les suis faites Stiles . Comment j'ai pu oublier toutes ces années . Le soir du meurtre de mes parents , les agresseurs . Ils ne m'ont pas touché . J'ai réussi à m'échapper avant . Comment , je ne me rappelle plus . Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais Stiles . La seule chose dont je me souvienne , c'est d'avoir vu ma mère se faire trancher la gorge , et puis plus rien . Mais leurs visages . Ils avaient changé d'apparence . Leurs yeux étaient rouges vif Stiles . ( Elle poussa un rire jaune ) Tu dois me prendre pour une folle et tu aurais raison . Je ne pourrais pas te dire si j'ai halluciné sous le coup de la peur ou si j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir là . Mais c'est totalement impossible parce que ça ne peut pas être possible . Ca ne peut pas exister . Et puis après plus rien . Le trou noir . Jusqu'à ce matin ...

Stiles venait de comprendre , après le récit d'Haly , que les tueurs de ses parents devaient être des loups garous , des alphas . Mais il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'il les connaissait ...

Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage d'Haly .

Haly : ( prenant les mains de Stiles ) Il faut que tu m'aides Stiles . J'ai besoin de comprendre , mais j'ai besoin de retrouver ceux qui ont tué mes parents ... A ces mots , une once de haine apparue sur son visage

Stiles : Bien sur , je vais t'aider , tu n'as pas à demander . Par où on commence ?

Haly : Tu n'es pas obligé , je sais que ton père est Shérif et qu'il n'aime pas trop quand tu te mêles de ses affaires

Stiles : Sauf que là, il ne s'agit pas de mon père . Il s'agit de toi Haly lui dit il passant sa main derrière sa nuque ... Alors ? On commence par quoi

Haly : Si je te donne un portrait que j'ai dessiner , saurais tu retrouver une personne . Avec l'aide de Scott et de ton ami ... Derek

Stiles : Ca peut se faire , oui . Il y a pas de raison . Tu l'as avec toi .

Haly : Oui . Attends

Elle allait vers son sac à dos et en sortit son bloc note . Là , elle arracha le portrait et le tendit à Stiles

Haly : Tiens voilà

Stiles prit le portrait . Quand il vit le portrait , il devint tout blanc , ce qui n'échappa pas à Haly . Il avait très bien reconnu la personne qui s'y trouvait . Ce n'était autre que Deucalion et ça , Stiles l'avait bien compris ...

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y Stiles , tu le reconnais ?

Stiles : Non ! Je veux dire ... Ca va pas ... Je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais déjà croisé .

Haly : Tu es sur

Stiles : Je ne le reconnais pas Haly , je te jure ...

Haly était déçue , et Stiles le vit très bien

Stiles : Ne te décourages pas . Je vais prendre ce portrait avec moi , et je vais le montrer à Scott et toute la clic ...

Haly : Merci Stiles . Elle le prit dans ses bras , il lui rendit son étreinte mais culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité . Car en effet , Haly , du fait qu'elle est oublié la mémoire , ne se rappelait pas que les loups garous existaient malgré que Stiles lui en savait déjà beaucoup à ce sujet , puisque son meilleur ami , était lui même un loup garou . Il avait toujours voulu protéger Haly de cette vérité , car il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour là pour elle ...

Stiles : Allez , prends tes affaires , tu as passé assez de temps ici

Haly : Quoi . Je ne peux pas Stiles , je dois attendre l'avis du médecin

Stiles : Ecoute Haly , je te connais . Tu n'aimes pas être enfermée . En plus ici , dans un hôpital . Tu n'as même pas les chaînes du câble lui lança il , télécommande à la main . Haly avait sourit . Stiles avait réussi à la faire sourire . Stiles lui fit remarquer

Stiles : Ça m'avait manqué . Ne t'arrêtes jamais de sourire . Je te l'interdis . Il sourit à son tour

Il y eu un blanc .

Stiles : Allez , fini les vacances , on dégage d'ici .

Stiles commença à préparer le sac d'Haly , pendant que celle ci était partit se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bain . Et là , en rangeant les affaires de celle ci dans son sac , il décida de parcourir le bloc note d'Haly . Et ce qu'il vit le refroidit de suite . En effet , il y découvrit également le portrait de Ennis et Kali . Les acolytes de Deucalion . Et là des questions lui parcoururent l'esprit .

" Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Pourquoi s'en sont ils pris à elle et à ses parents ? Mais surtout , pourquoi n'ont ils plus donné de signe de vie après ces meurtres " ... Haly sortit de la salle de bain . Quand Stiles entendit la porte , il rangea en vitesse la bloc dans le sac .

Haly : Tout va bien Stiles ?

Stiles : Oui . Et toi ça va ?

Haly : Oui

Stiles : Cool . Si tout le monde va bien .

Haly : T'es sur que tout va bien Stiles ... Tu as m'as l'air ... Bizarre

Stiles : Bizarre .. Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ... On peut y aller maintenant

Haly : Oui ... Haly avait l'air ailleurs

Stiles : Haly ... Haly , il y quelque chose qui va pas dit il s'approchant d'elle

Haly : Pardon . Tu m'as parlé

Stiles : Je t'ai demandé si ça allait

Haly : Oui ... ( hésitante ) Dis moi Stiles , tu pourrais m'héberger pour quelques temps . Avec tout ce qui s'est passé , ma mémoire , l'hôpital ... J'ai pas la force ni l'envie de retourner chez moi ... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore un chez moi

Stiles : Bien sur Haly . T'as même pas à demander . Avec ou sans ton accord , je t'aurais traîné jusqu'à chez moi ... Et tu as toujours ton chez toi ...

Elle sourit à nouveau

Haly : Merci Stiles lui répondit elle , lui glissant un baiser sur la joue . Stiles sourit à son tour et lui rendit un baiser sur son front . Ils prirent les affaires d'Haly et se rendirent chez Stiles ...


	9. Réponses et complications

Le jour se leva . Haly se réveillait avec beaucoup de mal , car il faut dire qu'elle avait très mal dormi . Elle avait enchaîné cauchemars sur cauchemars . Elle vit et revit sans cesse la mort de ses parents . Il lui était impossible de dormir . Elle se leva et là , elle aperçu un papier au pied du lit . Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Stiles :

_**"Haly , je serais sans doute parti quand tu te réveilleras . Je sais que tu as eu une nuit agitée , je n'ai pas voulu te déranger parce que je pensais que tu aimerais être seule . Mon père t'attend au commissariat dans la matinée . Il m'a dit qu'il avait encore quelques questions à te poser . Je sais que ça n'est pas plaisant pour toi , mais je te rejoins dès que je le peux . Tendrement**_

_**Stiles "**_

Haly descendit , prit son petit déjeuner , se prépara et partit au commissariat . Arrivée sur place , elle tomba nez à nez avec Parrish et lui rentra dedans , faute de l'avoir vu trop tard . Celleci fit tomber ses dossiers .

Haly : Pardon , je suis désolée ... Je regardais pas où j'allais ...

Parrish : C'est bon tout va bien , c'est pas grave . Je ne faisais pas attention non plus ... Vous avez besoin d'aide

Haly : En fait oui . Je suis venue voir le Shérif . Vous savez si il est là

Parrish : Oui bien sur . Suivez moi lui dit il en souriant . Elle lui rendit un sourirre timide .

Parrish frappa à la porte

Shérif : Oui

Parrish : Shérif , Melle Baker est là

Shérif : Merci Parrish je m'en occupe . Vas y entre Haly

Haly : Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski .

Shérif : S'approchant d'Haly . Hey tu vas bien ?

Haly : Oui ... Ca va . Je suis juste un peu fatiguée

Shérif : Je comprend . La nuit n'a pas été facile ... Désolé , les murs ne sont pas très épais

Haly : Je suis désolée Monsieur Stilinski si je vous ai réveillé

Shérif : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Haly . C'est rien . Alors si on commençait . Tu es prête ?

Haly : Oui c'est bon

Shérif : Alors , le soir de ton anniversaire , après être partie de chez nous . Tu es rentrée chez toi ? Tu as fais un détour ou tu es rentrée directement

Haly : Je me suis arrêtée pour mettre de l'essence et je suis rentrée directement à la maison

Shérif : Une fois chez tes parents , vous avez donc dîner et après , que s'est il passé ?

Haly : Je suis rentrée , j'ai été poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et après nous sommes passés à table . Quand on a fini , on est parti s'installer dans le salon . Et après quelques minutes , on a entendu un gros boom et ensuite du verre se briser . On a prit peur avec ma mère . Mon père s'est levé , nous a prit les mains et nous a mit derrière lui . Là trois personnes se sont retrouvées devant nous : une femme et deux hommes .

Shérif : Est ce que tu aurais une description de ces personnes .

Haly : J'ai encore mieux . Là elle lui tendit son bloc de dessin . Elle ne sortait jamais sans . Elle lui montra les trois visages qu'elle avait dessiné : Kali , Ennis et Deucalion .

Shérif : Merci . J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais douée en dessin ... Donc , tu me dis que ces trois personnes sont celles que tu as vu ? Tu en sure ?

Haly : Oui . Comment je pourrais oublier leurs visages . Ils ont tué mes parents , sous mes yeux .

Shérif : Ces deux là ( désignant Ennis et Kali ) ils sont morts ... Il ne reste plus que celui là lui dit il montrant Deucalion .. Tu m'as parlé de leurs visages . Tu as dis qu'ils avaient changé d'apparence . Que leur yeux étaient devenus rouges . Tu veux bien m'expliquer s'il te plaît

Haly : A quoi ça sert Shérif . Je vois bien à votre regard , que vous me prenez pour une folle . Vous avez envie de me croire , mais c'est pas le cas . J'ai pas raison ?

Shérif : Ne dis pas ça Haly , c'est faux . Je veux te croire . Je sais que tu n'as pas rêvé ce que tu as vu . Je ne doute pas de toi . Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue

Haly : C'est à dire . De quoi parlez vous ?

Shérif : Tu as disparu le 24.04.2010 , et tu réapparaîs le 24.04.2013 . Jour de ton anniversaire . Et ces personnes que tu m'as décrite , du moins pour celui ci ( tendant le dessin de deucalion vers Haly ) apparemment il n'est pas dans dans le coin . Je trouve ça " bizarre " . Tu disparais le jour de ton anniversaire et réapparaît trois ans après , jour pour jour .

Haly : Et alors , qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Vous pensez qu'il y a une raison à tout ça ? Une logique ?

Shérif : Je sais pas . Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne .

Haly : C'est à dire , développez

Shérif : Je ne crois pas aux coincidences Haly . Et le fait que tout ça se soit passé le jour de ton anniversaire , je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche . Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester seule . Du moins pas tant que n'aurons pas attrapé le meurtrier de tes parents

Haly : Vous pensez que je suis en danger , c'est ça ?

Shérif : Je ne suis sur de rien Haly . Mais mieux vaut être prudent

Haly : Génial ... Est ce qu'au moins vous avez une piste , un indice , quelque chose , n'importe quoi qui pourrait vous aider à avancer sur cette affaire

Shérif : A part tes dessins , je n'ai rien .Et si je n'avais pas tes dessins je ne saurais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent . C'est comme si c'était des " fantômes " . Ecoute Haly . On continue de creuser . On a jamais arrêter et je ne lâcherais pas . Je te promet que je retrouverais celui qui a fait ça lui dit il posant sa main sur son épaule

Haly : Je sais Shérif . Est ce qu'on a fini ?

Shérif : Oui on a fini . Tu peux partir . Je vais demander à ce qu'on te raccompagne

Haly : Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire

Shérif : Tu es sure

Haly : Oui . Ça ira . Merci

Haly se leva donc , se dirigea vers la porte , pui s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Shérif

Haly : Monsieur Stilinski

Shérif : Oui . Tu as oublier quelque chose ?

Haly : Non ... Je voulais juste vous dire merci

Shérif : De rien ... Mais pourquoi tu me remercies

Haly : Pour avoir prit soin de moi et de continuer et merci de me garder chez vous , en attendant que je puisse me retourner ..

Shérif : Tu n'as pas à me remercier . Je te l'ai déjà dis , notre maison est ta maison ... Et puis tu connais Stiles . Il ne m'aurait pas fichu la paix tant que tu ne te serais pas installée avec nous .

Haly sourit .

Haly : Encore merci . A plus tard

Shérif : Oui . Il lui fit un sourire compatissant .

Le shérif était au courant de l'existence des loups garous . Il a eu beaucoup de mal au début avec tout ça , mais il avait fini par s'y faire . Il avait bien sur entendu parler de Deucalion et de ses acolytes grace à Stiles . Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre devant Haly qu'il connaissait ces personnes . Ca l'aurait amené à lui révéler que les loups garous existent , et ça il ne pouvait pas l'envisager . Comment expliquer à une gamine de 19 ans que ses parents se sont fait tuer par des créatures surnaturelles ...

Pendant ce temps dans le loft de Derek . Stiles avait demandé à Scott de l'y rejoindre car il devait leur parler . Il était arrivé

Stiles : Hey salut

Scott : Stiles , qu'est ce que tu fous . C'était quoi ce message

Stiles : Crois moi c'est rien comparé à ce qui nous attend

Derek : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Stiles : C'est Haly

Scott : Haly ? Il y a du nouveau ? Vous l'avez retrouvé

Stiles : Oui on l'a retrouvé . Elle s'est réveillé à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills hier matin

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire car il savait qui était Haly , mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne . Il ne l'a connaissait qu'à travers Stiles

Derek : Elle va bien

Stiles : En fait c'est ça le problème . Elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills couverte de griffures ... Elle est blessée .

Scott: Mais rien de grave ?

Stiles : Non ça va , ce sont juste des blessures superficielles

Derek : Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un " mais "

Stiles : Parce qu'il y en a un Derek . Stiles s'interrompit

Scott : Stiles ... Hey Stiles

Stiles : Elle ne se rappelle pas ces trois dernières années . Ni même comment elle s'est blessée . Elle a tout oublié . Hier pour elle , c'est comme si c'était le lendemain de son anniversaire ... En 2010 ...

Derek : Comment c'est possible ça

Stiles : J'en sais rien Derek ok ! Les médecins ne se l'expliquent pas non plus

Scott : Calmes toi Stiles ...

Stiles : Oui désolé je suis un peu à cran

Derek : Ca va c'est rien , on a tous nos moments pas vrai répondit il à Stiles . Celui ci le fixait

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu nous caches

Stiles : On a un problème

Scott : Quel genre de problème

Stiles : Le genre de très gros problème . Là il sortit trois feuilles de sa poche . Il s'agissait des photocopies des trois portraits qu'Haly avait dessiné . Il les avait faite la nuit dernière . Il les tendit à Scott . Derek s'approcha pour regarder . Tous deux se fixèrent , puis fixèrent Stiles

Derek : Pourquoi tu nous donnes ça . Et pourquoi tu as ça avec toi

Stiles : Parce que c'est Haly qui les a dessiné mais aussi parce que ce sont eux qui ont tué ses parents

Derek : Elle est sure de ça Stiles

Stiles : Plus que sur Derek ... Elle les a vu se transformer avant qu'ils ne tuent ses parents

Scott : Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant pour les loups garous . Pour nous

Stiles : Non ... C'est ça le plus dingue

Derek : Alors comment tu expliques ça Stiles lui dit il lui mettant les photocopies sous le nez

Stiles : J'en sais rien ok ! Elle sait ce qu'elle a vu ce soir là , mais elle ne se l'explique pas et ça s'arrête là

Scott : Tu es sur qu'elle n'est pas au courant

Stiles : Crois moi Scott , je l'a connais . Elle n'est pas au courant . mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète

Derek : Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

Stiles : Est ce que je suis le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement !

Scott : Mais de quoi tu parles

Derek : Oui Stiles , éclaires nous

Stiles : C'est pourtant simple non ? Vous ne voyez toujours pas . Ok . Haly a disparu le 24.04.2010 et elle est réapparaît , trois ans après , jour pour jour à Beacon Hills . Jour de son anniversaire ... Ca y est ça monte dans vos petites têtes ? Toujours pas . Très bien . Quand est ce que vous avez vu ou entendu parler de Deucalion pour la dernière fois

Là Scott et Derek se fixèrent et répondirent en choeur

Derek / Scott :Le soir de la disparition d'Haly . Le 24.04.2010

Stiles : Voilà , vous avez pigé .

Derek : Tu penses qu'Haly est en danger

Stiles : Je pense que ce n'est pas une coincidence et que seul , je ne pourrais jamais la protéger si Deucalion refaisait surface .

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors Stiles

Stiles : Il faudrait surveiller ma maison

Derek : Est ce que tu es sur de toi Stiles demanda t'il déterminé

Stiles : ( s'approchant de Derek ) Crois moi Derek , si je pensais qu'Haly était en sécurité , je ne serais pas venu te voir

Derek : Très bien . Ca me suffit . Je monte la garde la première partie de la nuit et toi Scott tu me relieras .

Scott : Ok ça me va

Stiles : Croyez moi , si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais

Scott: C'est pas grave Stiles . On est là ok

Derek : Ca ne vous perturbe pas ? Il y a pas quelque chose qui vous dérange dans tout ça ? Deucalion tue ses parents et lui laisse la vie sauve . Puis elle réapparaît comme ça , blessée , ne sachant pas comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état et ça ne vous intrigue pas . ( se tournant vers Stiles ) Tu l'as dis toi même Stiles . Ce soir là , elle n'a pas été blessée et là elle se retrouve avec des griffures sur le visage et tout le corps qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer

Scott : ( regardant Stiles ) Il n'a pas tort

Stiles : Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise moi . J'essaie de rassembler les pièces du puzzle mais on a pas tous les éléments ... On sait pas pourquoi Deucalion a fait ça , ni ce qu'il lui veut .. Il faut faire des recherches . Il faut fouiller dans le passé de Deucalion , dans le passé des parents d'Haly .

Derek : Tu es sur de vouloir t'engager sur cette voie Stiles

Stiles : Non mais est ce que j'ai le choix . Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi il en a après elle

Scott : Et a qui on va demander de faire ça

Derek : Braeden . Elle est très douée pour les recherches . Elle saura quoi faire ...


	10. Passé

Haly était rentrée du commissairiat . Elle pensait que Stiles serait là , ou qu'il l'aurait déjà rejoint mais ce n'était pas le cas . Elle tournait en rond , seule , dans cette maison . Elle ne pouvait plus rester là , à ne rien faire . Elle prit donc une décision . Elle décida de se rendre chez " elle " . Elle ne voulait pas forcément y retourner , mais elle devait comprendre , elle devait savoir pourquoi est ce qu'elle était toujours en vie alors que ses parents , eux ne l'étaient plus . Elle prit donc son sac et partit , sans même laisser un mot ou une lettre . Elle était quelque peu " déçue " que Stiles n'est pas fini par la rejoindre ou ne l'ai pas prévenu qu'il serait en retard . Elle prit le bus qui l'a déposa non loin de chez elle . Pour s'y rendre , elle devait traverser les bois . Elle commençait donc à marcher . Après de longues minutes , elle aperçu , au loin , une vieille bâtisse qui semblait être abandonnée . Elle s'arrêta devant . Elle était comme " hypnotisée " par cette maison . Elle était délabrée et semblait avoir été détruite par un incendie . Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu , comme si elle s'y était dejà rendue . Curieuse , elle s'approcha un peu plus de celle ci . Elle se retrouvait devant la porte , et au moment d'ouvrir celle ci , elle entendit au loin , un cri de bête . Elle sursauta , prit peur , lâcha la poignée et reprit le chemin pour chez elle ...

Entre temps , Stiles était rentré chez lui . Là il ne vit personne . Il commença à chercher Haly , mais ne l'a trouvait pas . Il commençait à paniquer , il avait "peur " . Peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose . Peur que Deucalion soit venu la prendre . Il se rendit dans sa chambre , et là , il vit qu'elle avait prit toutes ses affaires . Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait être , et il le savait très bien . Haly était rentré chez elle . Il prit sa voiture et fini par la rejoindre ...

Ça y est . Haly était arrivée . La porte était fermée à clé . On pouvait encore voir le ruban jaune , traces du passage de la police le soir des meurtres . Elle le déchira et sans même réfléchir , elle fouilla dans son sac et prit la clé qui se trouvait sur son trousseau . Elle l'avait toujours sur elle . Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté . Elle l'a mise dans la serrure , tourna et là , la porte s'ouvrit . Elle entra dans la maison . Elle marchait lentement , d'un pas timide , jambes flageolanttes . Elle restait surprise . Tout était à sa place , rien n'avait été déplacé . Les meubles avaient pris la poussière . L'endroit était désert et abandonné .. Elle continuait d'avancer , peu rassurée . Plus elle avançait , plus les images lui revenaient ... Elle eu des flashs de cette soirée , elle revit le repas , le sourire de ses parents , leur fierté dans leurs yeux . Elle se souvenait le doux parfum de sa mère , et des baisers de son père , mais surtout elle se rappelait de ces hommes , cette femme ... Et surtout elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang , dont les tâches étaient encore visibles sur le sol . Elle fini par monter à l'étage et par se rendre dans sa chambre . Elle se rappelait avoir bloqué la porte avec sa commode , mais celle ci ne s'y trouvait plus . Elle en fit le tour , et quand elle s'approcha de la fenêtre , elle remarquait qu'il y avait des traces de sang séchées . Elle en déduisit qu'elle s'était échappée par la fenêtre , et que le sang qui était là était probablement le sien . Qu'elle avait du se faire ça en s'échappant . Tout était comme elle se l'était imaginé . Son lit était bordé , ses affaires rangées sur son bureau et tous ses vêtements pliés dans sa penderie . Il y avait aussi ses photos sur mon mur . Notamment celles où elle se trouve avec Stiles . Rien n'avait bougé .

Elle prit quelques affaires et ses photos , qu'elle mit dans son sac et fini par redescendre . En haut de l'escalier , elle pouvait revoir les yeux de cet homme qui l'a fixa avant de ne tuer sa mère . Elle se rappelait toute cette colère , cette rage et tout ce narcissisme dans ses yeux . Puis elle se rappellait sa mère lui disant de fuir . Elle fut prise de vertiges , sa tête tournait et manqua de tomber dans l'escalier . Elle s'agrippa à la rampe quand soudain , elle sentit qu'on l'a retenait . Il s'agissait de Stiles qui venait tout juste d'arriver . Il l'a rattrapa de justesse . Elle leva ses yeux , s'appuyait sur lui , et ils descendirent ensemble , Stiles soutenant Haly , qui visiblement était encore toute tremblante . Ils s'assirent sur les marches , en bas de l'escalier .

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Haly ? Haly ?

Haly : J'avais besoin de réponses Stiles . Je me suis dis qu'en revenant ici , j'y verrais peut être plus clair. Que je me souviendrais ...

Stiles : Et alors , ça t'a aidé ?

Haly : Pas vraiment

Stiles : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu .

Haly : Parce que tu n'étais pas là Stiles lui répondit elle , d'un ton triste

Stiles baissa les yeux, soupirant

Stiles : Je sais , je suis désolé . C'est que ...

Haly lui coupa la parole

Haly : Tu n'as pas besoin de te jusifier Stiles ... Je comprends ...

Stiles : Laisses moi t'expliquer

Haly : Non ça va Stiles

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? Tu veux partir ?

Haly : Non ... Ça va te sembler bizarre , mais j'aimerais ranger la maison . Je voudrais que ce soit à nouveau MA maison , tu comprends , j'en ai besoin

Stiles : Oui , bien sur . Faisons ça alors ...

Haly : Ecoute Stiles . Je vois bien que plus rien n'est comme avant .

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu racontes . On est à nouveau réunis lui fit il en lui souriant

Haly : Je sais bien et rien ne pourra changer ça Stiles . Mais je vois bien que tout est différent . On me regarde comme si j'étais une espèce de bête de foire . Parce que je surgis de nulle part au bout de trois ans et que je ne me rappelle rien de tout ça .

Stiles : Arrêtes , dis pas ça . Les gens veulent comprendre , c'est tout . Tu n'es pas une bête de foire , ne penses pas ça . Ils ont peur . C'est tout

Haly : Peur de moi tu veux dire ?

Stiles : Non bien sur que non . Ils ont peur de l'inconnu

Haly : Et toi

Stiles : Quoi , moi

Haly : Tu as peur de moi Stiles

Stiles : Jamais . Jamais je ne pourrais avoir peur , tu rigoles ou quoi .

Haly : Tu sais Stiles , je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois dernières années . Je ne sais pas où j'étais , où même avec qui , et je ne saurais peut être jamais . J'essaie de toutes mes forces de me souvenir , de me rappeler , jusqu'à m'en donner mal à la tête , mais j'y arrive pas ... C'est comme si on m'avait privé de tout ça , de ma liberté .. Je me sens tellement stupide et inutile

Stiles : Arrêtes . Dis pas ça . Tu n'es pas stupide et encore moins inutile .

Haly : Laisses moi finir s'il te plaît . Tu n'aimeras sans doute pas ça Stiles , mais tôt ou tard , je finirais par découvrir ce qu'il m'est arrivé . Je ne sais pas comment mais je finirais par savoir , c'est sur . Et je trouverais cet homme ... Car crois moi , je le trouverais .

Stiles : Comment ?

Haly : En faisant des recherches . Tu me connais , je suis plutôt quelqu'un de détermniée et je ne lâcherais rien avant d'avoir trouvé

Stiles : Et si tu le trouves , qu est ce que tu feras hein ? Tu vas te présenter à lui et lui demander " Hey ! Salut , pourquoi vous avez tué mes parents " . Tu penses vraiment qu'il sera coopératif . Il était là , ses acolytes ont tué tes parents Haly . Ce mec est dangeureux , c'est un fou furieux

Haly : Je sais Stiles , c'est pour ça que je dois découvrir la vérité . Je sens que si je ne sais pas , je n'avancerais pas . Je ne dors plus la nuit Stiles , parce que je fais cauchemars sur cauchemars . J'ai peur , tu comprends , je suis effrayée Stiles . Je revis sans cesse cette scène dans ma tête et je me demande quand est ce que mon tour arrivera ... Je suis toujours sur mes gardes . Toujours à jeter un oeil derrière mon épaule . Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler .. Je suis terrifiée et sans défense lui dit elle laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage

Stiles l'a prise dans ses bras

Stiles : Il ne t'arrivera rien , j'y veillerais

Haly : Au moins , il y a une chose poisitive dans tout ça

Stiles : Comment tu peux dire ça

Haly : Ce que je veux dire par là Stiles . C'est que comme tu l'as dis . Aujourd'hui , nous sommes réunis . Je ... Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi , ni même ce que serait ma vie . Tu fais partie intégrante de moi Stiles . Je ne peux pas m'imaginer une vie ou tu n'existes pas .. C'est impossible dit elle la voix tremblante .

Stiles : Quand mon père m'a apprit que tu avais disparu , c'est comme si tout autour de moi avait cesser d'exister . Et là , chez toi , j'ai vu ton portable plein de sang . Et là , le temps s'est arrêté . J'avais le souffle coupé . Mon père m'avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour te retrouver . Il avait pas menti , il avait vraiment employé les grands moyens . Il a même été jusqu'à demander l'aide d'autres commissariat d'autre état . Mais les jours , puis les semaines et les années ont passé . Et on t'avait toujours pas retrouvé Haly . Je te croyais morte et je mourrais , moi aussi , petit à petit . Mais je n'étais pas seul , Scott était là . Présent pour moi , comme toujours , tu le connais . Mais j'avais toujours ce trou béant au fond de mon coeur qui se creusait un peu plus chaque jour . Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça et je ne le souhaite à personne . Pas même à mon pire ennemi lui dit il la fixant , les yeux humides

Haly : Je suis là maintenant et je ne partirais pas lui répondit elle prenant ses mains

Stiles : Je sais fit il levant ses mains à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser avant de lui sourire

Haly : Stiles ?

Stiles : Oui

Haly : Promets moi ... Promets moi que jamais tu me quitteras et que quoi qu'il arrive , tu seras là pour moi même si c'est égoïste . Je veux que tu sois toujours honnête avec moi , quoi qu'il puisse se passer . Même si la vérité n'est pas forcément agréable à entendre . Promets le moi lui demanda t'elle , le fixant droit dans les yeux

Stiles : Je te le promets . Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et la serra fort contre son torse .

Elle releva la tête , lui sourit .. Il lui rendit un sourire timide car , lui se sentait mal . En effet , depuis son retour , il n'avait fait que lui mentir ... Mais il le faisait pour la protéger . Il ne pouvait pas la perdre à nouveau . Ça lui serait insupportable ...

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée , pendant de longues heures à nettoyer , laver et ranger la maison . Celle ci était redevenu SA maison . Elle se sentit soulagée . Elle prit ses affaires et ils rentrèrent chez Stiles .

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées . Haly continuait de faire des cauchemars , bien que Stiles lui ai laissé une place dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité . Derek et Scott continuèrent à tour de rôle leur garde . Quand à Haly , elle avait trouvé du travail à la bibliothèque de Beacon hills . Elle retournait chez elle tous les jours pour se " réhabituer " à sa vie " d'avant " même si elle ne s'y était toujours pas réinstallée ... C'était encore trop tôt . Haly avait retrouvé un semblant de vie normale . Elle et Stiles étaient plus proches que jamais , même s'ils l'avaient toujours été auparavant . C'était différent .

Tous les jours , pour aller au travail , elle prenait les bois où se trouvait la bâtisse abandonnée . Elle était comme attirée par celle ci , comme si elle se sentait forcée de passer devant chaque jour . Bien sur Stiles n'était pas au courant . Elle avait prit ce travail à la bibliothèque , car elle en avait besoin mais aussi parce que ça lui permettait de s'évader , d'oublier mais également de faire des recherches . Comme elle l'avait dit , ses tueurs sanguinaires ne pouvaient pas être humains . Elle n'avait pas rêvé et elle était déterminée à trouver la vérité ... Elle devait se prouver qu'elle n'était pas folle . Un jour , alors qu'elle se rendait au travail , elle sentait qu'on la suivait , la fixait du regard . Elle se mise à courrir à travers les bois sans jamais s'arrêter . Elle le savait . Elle n'était pas seule ...


	11. La rencontre

Haly continuait de courir . Elle courru dans la direction de la maison délabrée afin de s'y réfugier . Mais soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par les chevilles , la fit tomber à terre avant de ne la propulser plus loin contre un arbre . Les images tragiques de sa mère lui revenaient en tête , car elle vécu la même chose avant de ne se faire tuer . Elle se tordait de douleur mais réussi tant bien que mal à se relever pour s'échapper à nouveau . Mais la personne qui en avait après elle en avait décidé autrement . Il l'a rattrapa sans mal par la nuque . Ce qui l'a fit se stopper net . Elle était paralysée par la peur . Il l'a retourna . La plaqua contre un arbre . Et la , quand elle vit son visage , la peur disparu comme elle était venue . Une haine s'était installée en elle . En effet . Elle était face à un loup garou . Il ne s'agissait pas de Deucalion . Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant . Dans un élan de colère elle lui lança un coup de poing au visage mais celui ci l'a stoppa en une fraction de seconde avant même que son poing n'atteigne son visage en refermant sa main sur son poing . Puis lui tordu le bras jusqu'à ce que celle ci se retrouve à terre , à genoux , à gémir de douleur .

Haly : Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ! .

Le loup garou s'approcha de son coup et tenta de la mordre . Mais d'un coup , celui ci se fit trancher la gorge . Haly était toujours à terre . On venait de lui sauver la vie . Elle était soulagée . Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle reconnu celui qui l'avait sauvé . Il s'agissait de Deucalion .

Haly : Vous ! . Je vais vous tuer lui cria telle en lui sautant dessus .

Mais bien sur Deucalion était déjà parti . C'est à ce moment la qu'Haly entendit à nouveau du bruit près d'elle . Elle prit une branche qui se trouvait à terre et était prête à se battre s'il le fallait . Là . Derek Hale surgit de nulle part . Haly était prête à bondir quand elle entendit

Derek : Hey ! C'est Stiles qui m'envoie .

Haly : Quoi ? Comment ça ... Mais qui êtes vous lui demanda t'elle posant son bâton à terre .

Derek : Derek . Je suis Derek

Haly : Derek Hale ?

Derek : C'est ça . La il lui tendit la main .

Derek : Suis moi . On ne doit pas rester ici .

Elle hésitait à le suivre , mais fini par prendre sa main pour se relever et partir avec lui . Celui ci décidait de l'amener dans son ancienne maison puisqu'ils se trouvaient non loin de celle ci . Haly allait enfin pouvoir découvrir l'intérieur de cette maison par laquelle elle était tant intriguée . Tant absorbée . Elle s'était hélas relevée trop vite . Et en attérissant contre l'arbre , sa tête avait heurté une pierre . Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite . Elle commençait à voir flou et à vaciller .

Derek : Haly ? Tu vas bien lui lança t'il toujours en tenant sa main

Elle le regarda , passa une mais derrière sa tête . Et là elle vit tout le sang . Elle était à nouveau prise de vertiges , puis tomba à terre , s'évanouissant . Derek s'apprêtait à appeler Stiles quand une voix sourde se fit entendre

_**" Stiles ne doit pas savoir "**_

Il s'agissait en fait d'Haly , qui dans un moment de conscience avait soufflé ça à Derek . Celui ci allait sans doute par le regretter , mais il fini par ranger son portable dans sa poche . Il prit Haly dans ses bras et l'a porta jusqu'à la maison des Hale ...

Ils étaient arrivés et posés chez Derek . Il s'était écoulé deux bonnes heures avant qu'Haly ne reprenne conscience . Elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux

Derek : Hey . Doucement lui dit il lui tendant une bouteille d'eau

Haly se redressa

Haly : Merci . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où on est ? Et comment t'as su où j'étais ? Tu me suivais ?. Et qui est ce demanda t'elle en pointant Peter du doigt

Derek : Je veillais sur toi , nuance et ça , c'est mon oncle Peter , tu n'as aucune craintes à avoir

Peter face à Haly fut paralysé . Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celle ci était vivante et qu'elle se tenait là , debout devant lui . En effet , la dernière fois que Peter avait vu Haly , c'était la nuit ou ils s'étaient fait attaquer avant qu'il ne lui efface ces trois dernières années de sa vie , lui plantant ses griffes dans la nuque , afin qu'elle puisse vivre une vie " normale " ...

Derek : Peter ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme

Peter : Heu ... Non ça va .. C'est juste que ... Rien , oublie , c'est rien . J'ai oublié , mais je dois y aller , j'ai des choses à faire . Peter ne dit plus un mot et parti aussitôt

Haly : Pourquoi . Pourquoi tu veilles sur moi . Tu ne me connais même pas

Derek : C'est vrai , mais je connais Stiles . Il parle beaucoup de toi . Il supporterait pas de te perdre à nouveau

Haly : Ça n'arrivera pas

Derek : Tu n'en sais rien . Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure .

Haly : Je sais .

Derek : Tu l'avais déjà vu avant parlant du loup garou . Avant d'oublier

Haly : Non jamais . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me voulait , on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter puisqu'il m'a envoyé valser dans les arbres avant de vouloir me mordre répondit elle narcissiquement ... Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait mal parlé à Derek

Haly : Je suis désolée . je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi ... C'est juste ... C'est toute cette histoire . Ça me perturbe . Je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'en prend à moi .Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi pour que tout le monde s'en prenne à moi . Pour que des monstres s'en prennent à moi .

Derek : Apparemment tu t'es bien défendu

Haly : Quoi ?

Derek : Tu as réussi à le tuer ...

Haly se leva et tourna le dos à Derek sans lui répondre de suite ...

Derek : Haly ? Tout va bien

Haly : C'est pas moi

Derek : C'est pas toi quoi Haly

Haly : C'est pas moi qui est tué cette chose . C'est ... Elle se tourna vers Derek . Tu sais quoi oublies . Le temps est passé très vite , il va faire nuit , je devrais rentrer avant que Stiles ne finisse par se poser des questions . Et puis tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon . Personne ne veut me croire . Tout le monde me prend pour une espèce de folle

Derek : Essaie toujours

Haly : De quoi

Derek : Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé là bas . Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ces bois à cette heure ci

Haly : Je me rendais au travail

Derek : Par les bois

Haly : Oui ... C'est cette maison .

Derek : Quelle maison

Haly : Celle ci justement . J'ai toujours été attiré par elle , comme si je me devais de passer ici chaque jour jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage d'y entrer . Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer , c'est tellement bizarre et c'est tellement absurde maintenant que je le dis à haute voix

Derek : Non ça ne l'est pas . J'ai déjà connu ce sentiment .

Haly : Ecoute Derek . Je ne te connais pas , toi non plus . Je ne devrais pas être ici .

Derek : C'est sur . Je devrais t'amener à l'hôpital pour te faire examiner la tête

Haly : Non pas l'hôpital s'il te plaît lui dit elle larme aux yeux le tenant par le bras ..

Il la fixa , lui enleva sa main de son bras pour la tenir dans la sienne

Derek : Ok très bien . Mais Stiles doit être au courant

Haly : Non dit elle déterminée . Il ne peut pas être au courant . Ça le mettrait en danger .

Derek : Pourquoi

Haly : Parce qu'on s'est bien ce qu'on a vu tous les deux dans ce bois . Ce n'était pas humain . C'était des loups garous . Tu peux me traiter de folle furieuse ou de tout ce que tu veux , mais je sais ce que j'ai vu . C'était comme le soir du meurtre de mes parents ... J'ai pas rêvé , je ne suis pas folle Derek

Derek : Je te crois Haly

Haly : Tu me crois ?

Derek : Oui ... Mais dis moi alors , comment tu as fais

Haly : Comment j'ai fais quoi

Derek : Pour t'en sortir , comment tu as pu lui échapper . Qui l'a tué

Haly : Il était là

Derek : Qui ça il

Haly : Cet homme qui a tué mes parents . C'est lui qui m'a sauvé et tué ce loup garou

Derek : Tu veux dire qu'il est ici , à Beacon Hills

Haly : Oui . Mais pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état . Tu le connais ?

Derek : Non . Mais s'il a tué tes parents , c'est pas bon pour toi qu'il soit ici .

Haly : Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a épargné sachant qu'il a ordonné de tuer mes parents . Chaque jour qui passe me laisse avec encore plus d'interrogations . Sans parler de ces trois années qui ont totalement disparu de ma mémoire

Derek : Ça finira par s'arranger

Haly : Tu n'en sais rien

Derek : Non , c'est vrai , tu as raison . J'en sais rien . Mais si j'ai bien appris une chose ces dernières années , c'est que nos amis nous aide beaucoup dans certains cas , et toi tu as la chance de ne pas être seule . Regardes autour de toi Haly . Tu as Stiles et il donnerait sa vie pour toi

Haly : Comme je donnerais la mienne pour lui

Derek : Ce que je veux dire , c'est qu'au quotidien , ce sera moins pénible pour toi et tu finiras par te souvenir .

Derek essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer Haly , car il ne savait pas quoi faire car elle lui avait interdit d'appeler Stiles ou de l'amener à l'hôpital . D'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement que les loups garous existent mais il savait également qui était Deucalion , celui qui avait tué ses parents ...

Derek : Tu devrais rentrer Haly avant que Stiles ne s'inquiète

Celle ci l'entendit mais ne l'écoutait pas . Un objet , posé sur le meuble , au loin , avait attiré son attention . Elle s'y dirigea pour voir ce que c'était

Derek : Haly ? Haly ?

Là , elle s'arrêta , prit l'objet . Il s'agissait d'un bracelet tout poussiéreux , avec une gravure où il était écrit " pour toujours et à jamais " . Elle le reconnu de suite , le prit et se précipita sur Derek

Haly : Où est ce que tu as eu ça lui demanda t'elle le cognant sur le torse avec la main qui renfermait le bracelet

Derek : De quoi tu parles

Haly : De ça dit elle lui montrant le bracelet

Derek : Mais qu'est ce que c'est

Haly : Il appartenait à ma mère .. Elle ... Elle me l'a offert la veille de mon dernier anniversaire . Du moins de celui dont je me souviens , en 2010 . Qu'est ce que ça fait chez toi

Derek : J'en sais rien

Haly : Derek ! Pourquoi ce bracelet se trouve chez toi

Derek : Je n'en sais rien lui cria t'il près du visage . Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leur nez se touchaient . Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux quand Derek recula . Je ne sais pas ce que ce bracelet fait ici . J'habite pas là , je viens ici de temps en temps , quand j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul , mais ça s'arrête là

Haly : Alors comment c'est arrivé ici

Derek : Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à tout ça

Haly : Dis moi

Derek : Tu es déjà venue ici auparavant

Haly : C'est impossible , je m'en souviendrais

Derek : Sauf si tu es venue ici pendant les trois dernières années . Années dont tu n'as aucun souvenirs .

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek

Derek : Pour m'avoir crié dessus ou accusé à tort

Haly : Pour les deux , je présume . Désolée

Derek : Ecoutes Haly , je ne comprends rien à tout ça , je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'en prend à toi . Mais tu es une gentille fille , tu as l'air intelligente , alors suis mon conseil . Prend ton bracelet , rentres retrouver Stiles et oublies tout ça . Ce sera mieux comme ça

Haly : Mieux pour qui

Derek : S'il te plaît Haly , va t'en . Rentres

Haly vit bien que Derek essayait de se " débarrasser " d'elle , alors elle s'exécuta puis s'apprêtait à partir

Derek : Haly ?

Haly : Oui Derek

Derek : Tu devrais quand même faire montrer ta tête au médecin , tu as peut être une commotion . Stiles n'est pas obligé d'être au courant . Va chez un privé

Haly : Promis je le ferais .

Elle sourit timidement à Derek puis parti . Haly avait un tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête . Elle était déjà désorientée de n'avoir aucuns souvenirs de ces trois dernières années , mais elle l'était d'avantage avec tout ce qui venait de passer ... Elle essayait de ne plus y penser . Quand à Derek , elle l'avait mise dans une sale posture . Celui ci connaissait tout des loups garou , il en était lui même un . Elle lui avait interdit de parler de tout ça à Stiles , mais pas sur que celui ci puisse garder ça bien longtemps pour lui du fait qu'il connaît les enjeux . Deucalion était à Beacon Hills , Haly venait de se faire attaquer . Il le savait , elle n'était plus en sécurité . Haly se rendit chez un médecin privé , comme lui avait conseillé Derek afin de se faire examiner . Elle n'avait rien de sérieux . Le médecin lui a dit qu'elle aurait mal à la tête pendant encore deux , trois jours . Elle se sentait rassurée . Elle rentrait enfin chez Stiles ... Chez elle


	12. Premiers secrets

Il était déjà tard . Haly rentrait tranquillement à la maison . Elle pensait y retrouver Stiles mais celui ci n'avait pas l'air d'être là

Shérif : Stiles ? C'est toi entendit Haly depuis le salon

Haly : Non ce n'est que moi Monsieur Stilinski . Stiles n'est pas là ?

Shérif : Non après les cours il est parti rejoindre Scott , et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis . Je pensais que c'était lui vu l'heure . Et toi alors , où étais tu pour rentrer aussi tard

Haly : ( sans réfléchir ) Au travail !

Shérif : La bibliothèque n'est pas fermée à cette heure ci en général

Haly : Si , mais vous savez je devais faire l'inventaire et tout ranger . J'ai mon double des clés . J'en ai eu pour des heures ... Ecoutez , comme vous dites il se fait tard . Je vais monter prendre quelques affaires et je vais rentrer chez moi .

Shérif : Chez toi ? Tu veux dire . Dans la forêt ? Tu es sure ?

Haly : Oui . Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer . C'est le moment je suppose , il faut bien se lancer un jour .

Le shérif se leva , la prise par les épaules

Shérif : Tu dois avoir raison . Ecoute sois prudente . Puis il la serra fort dans ses bras . Ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi ici , mais au moindre souci , tu hésites pas , tu es ici chez toi

Haly : Je sais . Merci Monsieur Stilinski lui répondit elle tout en le serrant dans ses bras , comme ferait une fille avec son père

Shérif : Attends . Tu veux que je t'accompagne

Haly : Non , c'est gentil , ça ira . Je pense que j'ai besoin de faire ça seule . J'ai besoin d'affronter mes vieux démons si je veux effacer et avancer

Shérif : Tu as sans doute raison ... Tu veux que je prévienne Stiles

Haly : Non , surtout pas

Shérif : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haly , il y a un problème avec Stiles

Haly : Non pas du tout . Mais s'il est avec Scott , ne le dérangez pas à cause de moi . Je lui téléphonerais une fois arrivée

Shérif : D'accord , comme tu voudras

Haly monta , prit ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir , puis elle se tourna vers le shérif

Haly : Encore merci lui lança elle avec un un sourire pleins d'émotions

Shérif : Allez viens là

Ils se firent à nouveau un câlin et Haly lui tendit la clé de la maison

Shérif : Non gardes là avec toi .

Haly Vous êtes sur ?

Shérif : Oui garde là , elle te servira toujours lui dit il souriant

Haly : Merci

Haly fit une bise sur la joue à Monsieur Stilinski . Celui ci l'aidait à mettre ses sacs dans sa voiture , puis elle prit la route . Ca y est . Haly était arrivée chez elle . Elle aussi habitait loin de tout , dans une maison cachée au fin fond de la fôret , comme la maison des Hale , alors elle s'était habituée à cette atmosphère de solitude . Elle commençait petit à petit à déballer ses affaires . Haly avait reprit sa vie en main , elle avait un travail , elle avait récupérer sa voiture , il ne lui manquait plus que sa totale indépendance . Et pour ça , il fallait qu'elle soit chez elle . Bien sur elle n'oubliait pas la mort de ses parents qui venait la hanter chaque nuit . Mais elle le savait , elle devait avancer . Elle avait déjà fais des recherches pour savoir qui était ce Deucalion mais jamais elle ne pu trouver d'informations sur lui . Comme l'avait dit le shérif , on dirait un fantôme ... Elle prit une douche , mit son pyjama , quand soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner . C'était Stiles

Haly : Allo

Stiles : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire Haly

Haly : Je devais partir Stiles . Je devais le faire tu comprends . Et puis tu étais avec Scott alors je ne voulais pas te déranger ou de te priver de ta soirée avec ton meilleur ami

Stiles : Tu ne me déranges jamais tu le sais . Ecoute je vais passer , m'assurer que tu ne manques de rien

Haly : Non dit t'elle d'un ton ferme . C'est bon Stiles . Tout va bien je t'assure dit elle plus détendue

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Haly . Tu es bizarre

Haly : Tout va bien , c'est juste que j'ai eu une longue journée Stiles , une journée difficile . Je suis fatiguée , c'est tout . Et demain je dois me lever très tôt pour le travail

Stiles : Promis , tout va bien .

Haly : Oui Stiles , je te le promets , ne t'inquiète pas pour moi . Tout ira bien maintenant ...

Stiles : Ok . Je vais te laisser te reposer alors ... On se voit demain ? demandait t'il déboussolé

Haly : Oui c'est ça . On se voit demain . Bonne nuit Stiles

Stiles : Bonne nuit Haly .

Ils raccrochèrent . Haly avait paru vraiment très bizarre au téléphone . Comme si elle voulait l'éviter . Il commençait à se poser des questions . Mais fini par s'endormir comme une masse , en ne pensant plus à rien . Quand à Haly , elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à Stiles . Eux qui s'étaient toujours promis de se dire la vérité , telle qu'elle soit . Elle ignorait que Stiles savait tout des loups garou également , alors pour le protéger , elle se terra dans son silence , afin de lui épargner de la douleur et de la souffrance comme elle l'avait connu . Comme elle l'a connaissait toujours .

Les semaines passèrent , Stiles et Haly étaient toujours aussi proches malgré les mensonges de celle ci . Ils se voyaient tous les jours comme à leur habitude . Stiles ne devait pas savoir qu'Haly lui mentait depuis des semaines . D'autant plus , que celle ci passait beaucoup de temps avec Derek . Chose que Stiles ignorait totalement . Ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans les bois le soir de son attaque . Lui était toujours aussi mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à Stiles à propos d'Haly et de Deucalion . Il ne savait plus quoi faire . Mais à force de voir Haly , de l'écouter , d'apprendre à la connaître , il fini par s'attacher à elle , à avoir de l'affection et même des sentiments . Mais celui ci ne voulait pas se l'avouer , car l'amour pour lui était quelque chose de très violent qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal auparavant . Même s'il savait qu'Haly était différente , qu'elle était douce , attentionnée , toujours à l'écoute et toujours prête à bondir pour aller sauver le monde . Haly , elle , s'était prise d'affection pour Derek également . En revanche si elle ne se l'avouait pas , c'est parce qu'elle avait peur . Car toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait finissaient par se faire tuer . Elle se tenait responsable de la mort de ses parents , elle se le reprochait , alors elle s'était promis de ne plus laisser entrer quiconque dans son coeur , afin de lui éviter de la peine , de la souffrance , ou pire . La mort ... Derek respectait les choix d'Haly même s'il était contre cette idée de devoir mentir . Haly était partie retrouver Derek dans son ancienne bâtisse . Elle ouvrit la porte et entra . Derek n'était pas encore là , alors elle l'attendit . Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit . Il était là . Quand elle le vit , elle se leva et lui fit un sourire timide se frottant les mains.

Derek : Haly . Je m'attendais pas à te voir . Pas aujourd'hui

Haly : Je sais . Je suis désolée . J'aurais du te prévenir .

Là elle commençait à partir quand Derek l'a retint par la main

Derek : Non , attend ne pars pas . Je suis désolé . Tu m'as pris au dépourvu . Restes lui dit il la fixant droit dans les yeux , lui faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires .

Elle lui rendit son sourire .

Derek : Alors ?

Haly : Alors quoi ?

Derek : Tu n'es pas trop angoissée chez toi . Tu arrives à dormir la nuit

Haly : Ça va

Derek : Tu es sure

Haly : Pas vraiment . Je dors mal ou très peu . Je fais toujours ces cauchemars Derek . J'ai l'impression d'être en perpétuel combat avec mon esprit . C'est fatiguant .. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour oublier . Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force

Lui prenant les mains

Derek : Ecoute Haly . Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le penses , mais tu ne le sais pas encore . Tu verras , tu finiras par aller mieux avec le temps .

Haly : Mais quand Derek

Derek : Ça viendra lui dit il déposant son front contre le sien

Haly : Derek ?

Derek : Quoi

Haly : Je suis désolée

Derek : Désolée ? Pourquoi

Haly : Parce que je te force à mentir à Stiles . Je sais que malgré vos petits pics , vous vous appréciez . Je sais que c'est ton ami et tu lui ments à cause de moi . Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça

Derek : Tu ne me forces à rien du tout . C'est moi qui est décidé de ne rien dire , pas toi .

Haly : Je ne devrais pas t'obliger à faire ça pour moi . Après tout ce n'est pas ton problème

Derek : Ecoute Haly . Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête . Tu as suffisamment souffert comme ça . Arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit avec ça ok lui dit il souriant tout en soulevant son menton de sa main . Elle leva les yeux , lui sourit

Haly : Tout ça pour te dire , que si tu décides d'en parler avec Stiles . Je ne t'en voudrais pas . Je voulais que tu le saches .

Derek : Merci de me l'avoir dit . Pour le moment , depuis ton attaque , il ne s'est rien passé . Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de loup garou et Deucalion à l'air d'avoir déserté la place . Puis ils entendirent au loin :

_**" Je voudrais faire une rectification à ce sujet "**_

Quand ils se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait la voix , ils aperçurent une silhouette sombre en haut de l'escalier . Celui ci descendit et là , Haly reconnu Deucalion . Afin de protéger Haly , Derek lui prit la main et se mit devant elle . Ce qui lui fit repenser à ce que son père avait fait le soir de sa mort . Il avait eu exactement la même réaction . Haly commençait à avoir le souffle coupé et les idées confuses ... Et dans cet élan de confusion et de mal être , elle s'était accrochée à la main de Derek . Celui ci , en sentant sa main tremblante , l'a serra dans la sienne , comme pour l'a rassurer .

Deucalion : Ne sors pas les crocs Derek , je n'en ai pas après toi aujourd'hui . C'est elle que je suis venue chercher dit il en désignant Haly du bout de sa canne

" Ne sors pas tes crocs " Ses mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Haly . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait . Elle était totalement confuse et perdue

Derek : Va t'en . Tu ne prendras et ne tueras personne aujourd'hui dit il menaçant

Deucalion : Voyons Derek , même si je n'y vois rien , on sait tous les deux que tu es incapable de me battre .

Voyant Haly perplexe , Deucalion s'interrogeait et fini par comprendre . Haly ne savait pas que Derek était un loup garou

Derek : Oh mais attend Derek , tu ne lui as rien dis

Haly : Rien dit ? Comment ça . De quoi il parle Derek . Derek ! Qu'est ce qu'il raconte

Derek était perdu à son tour . Il savait ou voulait en venir Deucalion . Il ne le savait que trop bien . Il se tourna vers Haly , les yeux humides et lui lança tristement et avec désolation

Derek : Je suis désolé

Haly : Qu... Quoi . Désolé mais pourquoi

Deucalion leur coupa la parole

Deucalion : Alors c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit . Il ne t'a pas dit qui il était . Qui il était réellement je veux dire .

Haly : Je comprends pas . Derek !

Deucalion savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal , et Derek le savait que trop bien

Deucalion : Alors attends , laisse moi te mettre au courant

Là Derek se jeta sur lui , mais d'un coup de revers Deucalion l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce . Derek était un peu sonné mais se releva aussitôt , ce qui paru étrange aux yeux d'Haly . Deucalion s'était approché d'Haly

Deucalion : Regardes le Haly , regardes le bien lui dit il tout en passant la pointe de sa canne sous sa gorge . Il ne te semble pas différent .

Là Haly , les yeux humides , tournait la tête , et tout ce qu'elle vit , c'était Derek . Derek qui était totalement désorienté , désemparé et blessé

Deucalion se mit à hurler

Deucalion : Allez Derek . Montres lui . Montres lui ta vraie nature . En disant ces mots , celui ci s'était placé derrière Haly , avait sorti ses griffes et lui serra la gorge

Haly : Va t'en Derek ... Ne le laisse pas avoir ce pouvoir sur toi . Va t'en lui cria t'elle

Deucalion : C'est ça Derek va t'en ! Montres lui le lâche que tu es . Montres lui le menteur et le monstre qui se cache derrière ce visage .

Deucalion avait resserré sa main sur la gorge d'Haly et Derek en voyant ça ne pu se contenir et là , il se transforma en loup garou . Là . Deucalion jeta à terre Haly . Elle leva les yeux , et regardait Derek . Elle restait sans voix . Auncun mots ne pu sortir de sa bouche . Elle avait les larmes aux yeux , mais pas parce qu'elle avait peur , non . Elle avait les larmes aux yeux car elle était en colère . En colère après l'homme qui avait tué ses parents mais aussi en colère après Derek . Comment avait il pu l'a laisser entrer dans sa vie tout en lui mentant avec autant d'affront sur quelque chose d'aussi grave ... Elle était totalement dépassée par les événements . Là . Deucalion se transforma à son tour et se jeta sur Derek . Ils commencèrent à se battre . Derek fut vite dépassé par la vitesse et la force de Deucalion qui fini par le prendre à la gorge , canne tranchante prêt à lui trancher le cou . En voyant Derek en danger de mort Haly se mise à hurler de toutes ses forces en tendant la main

Haly : Nonnnn ! lâcha t'elle

Et là . Sans qu'on sache pourquoi . Un vent puissant et une lumière étincelante vinrent balayer Deucalion d'un revers , le dégageant de Derek . Celui ci fut propulser dans le mur d'une telle violence qu'il avait du mal à se relever . Derek restait sans voix face à ça , tout en regardant Haly subjugué . Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer . Quand à Haly , elle était effrayée . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment elle venait de faire ça , mais elle sentit en elle cette force se dégager . Elle était totalement paniquée . Deucalion était à nouveau debout . S'adressant à Haly

Deucalion : Je savais que tu avais quelque chose de spécial en toi . Dernière chose . Méfies toi de tes amis , ce sont tous des menteurs ... On se reverra très vite . Sur ces derniers mots il parti

Là Derek , toujours transformé , couru vers Haly . Il s'agenouilla devant elle , posant une main sur son genou et l'autre sur son visage

Derek : Tu n'as rien

Elle ne répondit pas . Il baissa la tête , car il avait honte . Honte de lui avoir menti et honte de se montrer en loup devant elle . Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'apprenne autrement . Elle fixa Derek puis lui releva le visage . Elle le fixait à nouveau , et de son autre main lui effleura son visage pour toucher les traits de celui ci . Bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur . Elle n'avait pas dé dégoût . La colère s'était estompée . Pour elle , Derek restait Derek malgré son apparence . Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui effleurait le visage , les traits de celui ci se dissipèrent . Il la fixait avec tellement de désolation

Derek : Je suis vraiment désolé

Haly : Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir menti sur qui tu étais vraiment ou sur le fait de m'avoir menti sur le fait que tu connaissais Deucalion

Derek : Ecoute Haly , je peux tout expliquer

Haly : Pas la peine Derek ... Je comprends ... Si tu savais comme je te comprends dit elle d'un rire jaune et les larmes aux yeux .

Haly avait de forts sentiments pour Derek ainsi que de l'attirance . Elle savait que tout ce qu'avait pu faire Derek , c'était pour l'a protéger . Il lui avait menti pour son bien , tout comme elle mentait à Stiles pour son bien également

Haly : Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer Derek , ni ton passé avec Deucalion , mais il est clair que tu le connais . C'est sur . Il a dis que mes amis étaient des menteurs . Stiles en fait parti ? Derek , est ce que Stiles en fait parti . Il la regardait encore une fois

Derek : Ecoute ...

Haly : Stiles est au courant c'est ça . Tout comme Scott et toute la clic , comme il vous appelle . Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir . C'était là , juste sous mes yeux . Je suis tellement stupide fini t'elle par lancer tout en se relevant . Derek fit de même

Derek : Arrêtes . Tu n'es pas stupide . Tu ne pouvais pas savoir c'est tout

Haly : J'aurais du . Le jour où mes parents se sont fait tuer , j'ai vu leurs visages Derek , leurs yeux . Leurs griffes et leurs crocs . Mais voilà , je me suis réveillée trois ans après à l'hôpital . Ensuite je retrouve mon bracelet chez toi , Deucalion me sauve la vie et toi tu es un loup garou . Et me voilà qui fait des choses que je ne me sentais pas capable , qui ne sont pas censées exister Derek . Comment j'ai fais ça . Comment j'ai pu . Je suis un genre de monstre , c'est ça ? C'est absurde .. Je ... Je vais rentrer maintenant Derek .n j'ai eu ma dose de sensations fortes pour la journée .

Derek : Attends , on peut en discuter lui dit il la tenant par le bras .

Haly : Ecoute Derek , là tout de suite , j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler . Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et oublier tout ça , ok . Alors lâche moi s'il te plaît . Laisses moi partir

Il l'a lâcha et la laissait partir sans insister , les yeux pleins de remords ...

Haly était arrivée chez elle . Elle pensait être tranquille , jusqu'à qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte ...


	13. Mensonges et conséquences

Haly avait entendu frapper mais elle revit encore ces images dans sa tête . Derek se transformant en loup . Deucalion l'a menaçant sans lui faire de mal . Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées par les bruits venant cogner sur sa porte . Puis elle entendit

_**" Haly s'il te plait ouvre la porte. Je t'en prie . On doit parler "**_

Il s'agissait de la voix de Derek . Bien qu'il l'ai laissé partir , il ne pouvait pas en rester la . Il avait besoin de s expliquer . Il fallait qu'il lui dise pourquoi il lui avait menti .

Haly : Laisse moi tranquille Derek . J'aimerai être seule . S'il te plaît .

Derek : Écoute . Je ne voulais pas te mentir ni te faire de la peine . Si j'ai menti c'était pour te protéger Haly . Parce que ... Ecoute . Ça n'a pas d'importance , oublie ... Allez ouvre moi

Haly était derrière la porte . Elle pouvait voir à travers le juda , la tristesse et la peine sur le visage de Derek . Mais elle avait besoin d'être seule . Il fallait qu'elle remette tout en ordre dans sa tête . Elle avait éteint toutes ses lumières et se posait sur son canapé , jambes remontées à sa poitrine et ses mains posées sur ses genoux . Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes puis fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. .

Derek comprit au moment qu'elle avait éteint les lumières qu'elle ne céderait pas . Il partit à son tour . Le cœur lourd , serré et attristé d'avoir causé du tort et de la peine à la femme à qui il tenait tant . Il décida d'appeler Stiles

Derek : Stiles

Stiles : Derek ? Qu'est ce tu fou . T'as vu l'heure

Derek : Ramènes toi tout de suite au loft . Préviens Scott . Faut qu'on parle

Stiles : Ça peut pas attendre demain

Derek : Maintenant dit il sur un ton ferme puis il raccrocha .

Stiles frémit en entendant la voix de Derek . Il avait pas l'air de plaisanter . Il se leva , s'habilla en vitesse et envoya un texto à Scott :

_**" Scott , bouges toi , lève tes fesses . Derek nous attend au loft . Ça à l'air sérieux "**_

Scott avait été assez réceptif . Stiles s'était arrêté devant chez Scott , en pleine nuit et ils partirent tous les deux au loft . Ils étaient arrivés . Derek les attendait . Il avait l'air énervé et à la fois contrarié et gêné . Une fois à l'intérieur .

Stiles : J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous avoir traîné du lit à cette heure ci Derek .

Derek : Crois moi j'ai une très bonne raison .

Scott commençait à lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de Derek . Il s'approcha de lui

Scott : Derek . Qu'est ce qu'il y a .

Là il les fixa tous les deux et leur sortit

Derek : Elle est au courant . Haly est au courant

Stiles : Au courant de quoi Derek

Derek : Pour les loups garous Stiles .

Scott commençait à connaître Derek et il sentit bien qu'il ne leur disait pas tout

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu nous cache Derek

Derek : Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu crois que je te cache quelque chose Scott

Scott : Parce que tu nous cache toujours quelque chose . Et c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps Derek ...

Stiles : Alors Derek ? Réponds lui

Derek : Elle est aussi au courant pour moi

Stiles : Quoi ! Comment c'est possible . Comment est ce qu'elle peut être au courant . Attends , attends . Ne me dis pas que tous les deux ... Ah non je veux même pas y penser

Derek : Arrêtes ça Stiles lui répondit il fermement , lui tapant le front avec la paume de sa main . Il y a rien entre nous

Scott: Alors comment est elle au courant

Derek : Il y a quelques semaines . Un loup garou l'a attaqué

Stiles : Quoi ! Pourquoi t'as rien dis . T'es un grand malade ça , tu sais .

Scott : Calmes toi Stiles . Laisse le finir . Ensuite Derek ?

Derek : Ensuite il a essayé de l'a tuer , mais là , Deucalion est arrivé et l'a sauvé .

Stiles : Mais toi comment tu sais ça

Derek : Je le sais parce que j'y étais , parce que tous les jours , elle emprunte le bois qui passe par mon ancienne maison pour se rendre au travail Stiles . Et j'ai entendu ce cri strident et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé .

Scott : Tu veux dire que Deucalion est ici . A Beacon Hills

Derek : Oui Scott

Stiles : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose

Derek : Parce que tu as raison . Ce soir elle est venue me voir . Elle avait besoin de discuter , de soulager sa conscience . Et là Deucalion a surgit de nulle part . Il l'a agressé

Scott : Il l'a quoi . Et toi tu faisais quoi en attendant

Derek : Je me suis jeté sur lui bien sur . Qu'est ce que tu crois Scott . Que j'allais l'a laissé se faire tuer ! J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il m'a balayé d'un revers . Il l'a menaçait c'est vrai . Mais pas pour lui faire mal Scott

Stiles : Mais pourquoi alors . Qu'est ce qu'il voulait

Derek : Il voulait que je lui montre ma vraie nature . Et c'est ce qui a fini par arriver ... Elle sait que je suis un loup garou maintenant

Scott : Et Deucalion , il est où maintenant

Derek : Il est parti juste après ça . Je sais pas où il est

Stiles : Et Haly ?

Derek : Elle est rentrée chez elle

Stiles : Parce qu'en plus , tu l'as laissé seule .

Derek : Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire Stiles . Elle m'a clairement dit et fait comprendre qu'elle voulait rester seule .

Stiles : Tu aurais du insister

Derek : Ah oui . Comment . Tu peux me dire . Hein !. En la gardant prisonnière !

Scott : Hey calmez vous tous les deux . C'est pas le moment de se disputer . Je vous rappelle que Deucalion est ici , à Beacon Hills .

Stiles : T'as raison . Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant

Scott : D'abord on doit comprendre pourquoi Deucalion en a après elle et savoir ce qu'il lui veut . Derek . Tu as eu des nouvelles de Braeden . Elle a trouvé quelque chose

Derek : La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé , elle était sur une piste . Elle a dit qu'elle me rappelerait Scott , j'attends qu'elle le fasse .

Là Stiles se dirigeait vers la sortie

Scott : Attends ! Où tu vas Stiles

Stiles : Je vais voir Haly . Je vais pas l'a laisser seule . On doit parler et lui dire la vérité Scott .

Derek : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Stiles .

Stiles : Ah oui . Et comment tu peux en être si sur Derek . Peut importe ce qu'il y a ou qu'il n'y a pas entre vous deux . Tu ne l'as connais pas comme je l'as connais

Derek : T'as raison sur ce point . Mais je suis sur d'une chose à propos d'Haly . Elle a du mal à pardonner le mensonge

Stiles : Je m'en sortirais , merci de ta compassion . Tu étais au courant depuis des semaines de toute cette histoire . Tu n'as rien dis . Tu l'as laissé vivre seule , dans sa maison , perdue au milieu de nulle part avec un fou furieux à ses trousses . Qui plus est un alpha qui aime se faire appeler le loup démon . T'as menti Derek . Qu'est ce que t'as foutu . Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade . En fin de compte , t'as pas changé . Tu restes le même et tu ne changeras jamais

Derek : Pointant son doigt sur le torse de Stiles . Hey !. Si j'ai menti c'est parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé . Pour te protéger toi Stiles . Car elle ignorait que tu savais l'existence des loups garous ! Elle a menti pour te protéger , parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie là pour toi . Et si moi j'ai rien dis , c'était pour l'a protéger elle ! Si on en est là aujourd'hui , c'est uniquement par ta faute Stiles ...

Scott: Hey ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! Se crier dessus et se faire des reproches ne va pas nous aider .

Stiles : Il a raison Scott . C'est à cause de moi . Je lui ai menti dès le premier jour où on l'a retrouvé . A commencer par nier que je connaissais Deucalion ... Si on en est là aujourd'hui , c'est entièrement ma faute

Scott : Ecoutez tous les deux , c'est la faute d'aucun d'entre nous d'accord . Le seul responsable ici , c'est Deucalion . Vous savez comment il est . Il est avide de pouvoirs , narcissique .

Derek : Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais savoir dit il s'adressant à Stiles

Stiles : Quoi

Derek : Tu as connu ses parents , tu sais comment ils étaient . Est ce qu'ils cachaient quelque chose ? Est ce qu'ils étaient humains ?

Stiles : Quoi .! C'est quoi cette question débile . Bien sur qu'ils étaient humains .

Scott : Attends pourquoi tu demandes ça Derek

Derek : Deucalion allait me tuer . Quand Haly a réalisé , elle s'est mise à hurler et là il s'est passé quelque chose que moi même je n'arrive pas à expliquer .

Scott : Comment ça . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

Derek : Je sais pas . C'est comme si une force invisible s'était échappé de son corps . Ça a propulsé Deucalion contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce . Et il y avait cette lumière ... Elle a réussi à le blesser sans même le toucher Scott

Stiles à ces mots se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit la mère d'Haly . A l'époque il n'en avait pas prêter attention

Scott : Stiles . Qu'est ce qu'il y a . T'es au courant de quelque chose

Stiles : Je sais pas trop

Scott : Si tu sais quelque chose , dis le Stiles

Stiles : Ça n'a peut être rien à voir , mais quand j'étais plus jeune , Cayla m'avait dit " un jour ou l'autre tu seras amené à protéger ma fille . Fais le Stiles tu es notre seul espoir " J'ai pas compris ce qu'elle essayait de me dire , j'avais à peine 12 ans à l'époque . Comment j'étais censé savoir ce que ça voulait dire

Derek : Ses parents étaient au courant de quelque chose . On doit savoir quoi . On doit trouver Deucalion et le forcer à parler . Par tous les moyens ... Puis tous les trois entendirent une voix provenant de derrière eux

_**" Plus besoin de chercher , j'ai les réponses à vos questions "**_

Il s'agissait de Braeden

Derek : Braeden . Qu'est ce que tu fais là . Tu devais pas me rappeler

Braeden : Si mais vu ce que je viens de trouver , je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je vous tienne au courant en personne

Stiles : De quoi tu parles

Là elle leur tendit tout un dossier

Braeden : Regardez par vous même

Là ils prirent le dossier et commencèrent à le scruter avec intention . Et ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa sans voix

Derek : Tu es sur de toi Braeden . Ses papiers ne sont pas des faux

Braeden : Je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai pensé comme toi Derek . Je me demandais comment tout ça était possible . Alors je suis partie voir plusieurs experts , dont Deaton . Ils ont tous été formels . Ces papiers sont des originaux . Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre .

Stiles : C'est pas possible , ça peut pas être vrai .

En effet , Braeden leur avait amené un dossier et dans celui ci se trouvait un acte de naissance . Celui de Haly . Son vrai certificat de naissance . Il était écrit : " Naissance de Haly Kaya Witmore , 24.01.1994 . Père Zander Witmore , mère inconnue " . Il y avait aussi une coupure de journal avec un article et la photo de Deucalion , qui n'était autre que de son vrai nom Zander Witmore .

Scott : Haly n'est pas née le 24.04.1994

Stiles : C'est pourtant la date d'anniversaire d'Haly . Du moins celle que ses parents nous avaient indiqué .

Derek : Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à tout ça . Haly a été enlevé à sa naissance

Scott : C'est pas possible . Il y a surement une erreur .

Stiles : Non Scott . Il n'y a pas d'erreur .

Derek : Comment ça

Stiles : Kaya était le prénom de sa grand mère ... Voilà pourquoi . Tout s'emboîte . Deucalion est le père biologique d'Haly . On aurait du le voir venir

Là Derek et Scott regardèrent Stiles avec effroi

Stiles : Il a fait tué ses parents et l'a épargné , après il lui sauve la vie puis décide de l'attaquer à nouveau , pour que toi Derek , tu révèles ta vraie identité , et tout ça bien sur en l'épargnant à nouveau . Ça prend tout son sens . Il essaie de se rapprocher d'elle , il essaie de la détruire psychlogiquement en détruisant tout ce en quoi elle croit ... Afin qu'elle ne s'isole et se retrouve seule ... Et il est en train d'y arriver ... Dit il inquiet

Scott : Pourquoi il fait ça . Que cherche t'il à la fin ...

Derek : Stop ! Arrêtez . Ce bout de papier ne prouve rien . C'est juste un nom sur une feuille

Braeden : Il est officiel Derek , ce n'est pas un faux . Ouvres les yeux , c'est juste là . Devant toi . Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre . Qu'est ce qu'elle représente pour toi cette fille . ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureux d'elle dit elle agacée

Il y eu un silence ...

Derek : Alors quoi . C'est tout . On baisse les bras . On reste ici sans rien faire , sans réagir et on le laisse agir comme bon lui semble . C'est ça !

Stiles : Je suis d'accord avec lui Scott . On doit agir avant qu'il ne détruise Haly . Elle a assez souffert . Le fait qu'il soit son père n'explique pas pourquoi il fait tout ça . Il a quelque chose en tête , et tu l'as dis toi même Derek . Il s'est dégagé quelque chose d'Haly quand Deucalion a voulu te tuer . Et on sait tous les trois que Deucalion n'est attiré que par une chose : le pouvoir . En fait je commence à voir très clair dans son jeu . Il essaie de se rapprocher d'elle , pour lui voler son " pouvoir " ou peu importe ce qu'elle a en elle . Et on sait qu'il y a qu'un seul moyen pour que Deucalion lui prenne son don .

Derek et Scott répondirent en choeur

" Il doit tuer "

Stiles : Il ne veut pas lui faire peur . Il essaie juste de s'approcher d'elle , de l'isoler . Il veut l'a tuer ...


	14. Réconciliation

Stiles , Derek et Scott avaient pris la décision de tout dire à Haly . Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les loups garous . Ils avaient exclu de lui dire que Deucalion était son père , car c'était encore trop tôt pour elle , pour le moment ... Et ils devaient en avoir la certitude

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Haly avait apprit que Derek était un loup garou et que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir existait bien réellement . Elle était toujours perdue mais moins déçue . Elle comprenait pourquoi Derek et Stiles lui avaient menti . Elle avait fait exactement la même chose avec Stiles , et dans le seul but de le protéger . Elle était toujours en colère malgré tout , car tout ce qu'elle avait apprit , accumulé au cours de ces derniers mois était resté enfoui en elle . Elle avait besoin d'évacuer , de trouver un coupable ... Tous les jours , Stiles , Derek et Scott allaient frapper à leur tour chez elle , mais elle ne répondait jamais . A chaque fois qu'ils venaient frapper à sa porte , elle éteignait les lumières . Signe qu'elle voulait être seule . Mais un soir Stiles venait comme à son habitude . Sauf que cette fois ci il n'était pas venu seul . Il était avec Derek et Scott

Stiles : Haly , s'il te plaît ouvre cette porte dit il le front collé à celle ci . N'éteins pas les lumières . Je sais que tu es déçue et même pire . Tu dois avoir un millier de questions . Je suis avec Scott et Derek . Si tu ouvres cette porte ce soir , tu auras tes réponses . Tu sauras toute la vérité . Il n'y aura plus de mensonges ...

Haly avait écouté chaque mot de Stiles , elle hésita mais fini par leur ouvrir la porte . Elle les laissa rentrer mais restait distante avec eux . Aussi bien avec Stiles qu'avec Derek , avec qui elle avait créé de l'affinité .

Haly : Alors ? Qu'est ce que je dois savoir que je ne saches pas déjà leur demanda t'elle , se tenant debout devant le canapé , bras croisés

Stiles : Ecoute Haly dit il s'approchant d'elle . Mais celle ci se recula , il l'a fixa et recula lui aussi . Je sais que je t'ai menti , je savais qui était Deucalion et j'aurais du te le dire . Si je ne l'ai pas fais c'est parce que je réalisais à peine que je venais de te retrouver mais aussi parce que tu n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de ces trois dernières années . Comment j'aurais pu te dire que c'était des loups garous alpha qui avaient tué tes parents . Je savais pas quoi faire Haly , ni comment m'y prendre . Tu m'as toujours appris à dire ce que je pensais , ce que je ressentais . Mais parfois ça ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait . Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir , ce serait tout à fait normal . Mais n'en veut pas à Scott ni à Derek . Si on en est là aujourd'hui , c'est par ma faute . J'aurais du te dire la vérité dès le début . Au lieu de ça je t'ai laissé sombrer dans une sorte de folie ...

Haly : C'est bon tu as fini Stiles .. lui demanda t'elle peinée

Celui ci répondit d'un signe de la tête et baissa les yeux

Haly : Je ne peux pas vous reprocher le fait de m'avoir menti , c'est sur . Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait et je respecte ça . J'ai fais la même chose pour te protéger Stiles quand je me suis faite attaquée . Et là je suis tombée sur toi dit elle désignant Derek du doigt . J'étais désorientée ,et j'avais mal . Ensuite est arrivé ce qui est arrivé . Comment je pourrais vous reprocher de m'avoir menti pour me protéger . Là ou je vous en veux , c'est que comme tu l'as dis Stiles . Vous m'avez laissé sombrer dans une espèce de folie , avec mes interrogations et mes doutes . Vous savez ce que ça fait de se réveiller en hurlant en pleine nuit . De toujours devoir regarder par dessus son épaule quand on sort de peur de n'être attaquer ou pire . D'être tué . je vis avec la peur au ventre chaque jour . Mais pas parce que vous êtes des loups garous , ou parce qu'ils sont parmi nous . J'ai peur parce qu'on veut me tuer , et j'en ignore la raison et que Deucalion à l'air d'être prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins

Derek : Il ne te fera pas de mal je te le promets

Haly : Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir Derek lui dit elle droit dans les yeux . Je sais que tôt ou tard , il finira par m'avoir , à un moment ou je serais le plus vulnérable . Mais c'est pas ça qui me met en colère . Ni vos mensonges

Scott : Alors c'est quoi , dis le nous

Haly : C'est que je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques inconsidérés pour moi . Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés ou que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi

Stiles : Tu sais que c'est impossible , n'y pense même pas lança t'il les dents serrés

Se rapprochant de Stiles , et lui prenant les mains

Haly : Tu comprends pas Stiles . Deucalion est prêt à tout . Il s'en ai déjà prit à Derek . Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi . Ni à aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs . C'est ... Tous les gens que j'aime autour de moi finissent par être blessé ou pire . Ils se font tuer Stiles . S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose à cause de moi ou par ma faute , je ne m'en remettrais pas . Ce n'est pas envisageable , vous comprenez

Scott : Comment tu peux dire ça Haly . Tu as vu ou nous ont mené nos mensonges . Si on avait été honnête les uns envers les autres dès le début , toi et Derek n'auraient pas été attaqué et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé . Ensemble on est plus fort

Haly : Tu as tort Scott . Ensemble on est faible . Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi . Parce que nos sentiments , nos émotions prennent trop d'importance . L'amitié ... L'amour nous rend faible ... ( lançant un regard vers Derek ) Et c'est ce qui finira par tous nous faire tuer ! dit elle en pleurant

Derek : L'amour nous rend plus fort Haly . C'est parce qu'on aime qulqu'un qu'on se sent invincible et prêt à déplacer des montagnes . Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point l'amour peut nous rendre plus fort sur bien des points ...

Stiles : Il a raison Haly . T'as pas le droit de dire ça enchérit il les larmes aux yeux . Je te connais depuis toujours . Tu n'es pas comme ça . Oublier tes émotions , tes sensations , tu ne le supporterais pas . C'est ce qui te maintient en vie Haly . C'est ce qui fait de toi qui tu es . Et tu veux que je te dise qui tu es Haly . Tu es la personne la plus incroyable qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie . Tu es forte , courageuse , sensible c'est vrai mais tu es toi . Mais tu es debout Haly . Tu as su te relever . Si tu laisses tes émotions partir , tu finiras par perdre ton humanité et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas envisager ...

Scott : Fais nous confiance Haly . Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras aussi facilement

Haly : Je n'en peux plus Scott . Je suis épuisée . Epuisée de devoir me battre pour je ne sais quelle raison . J'ai peur . Je suis totalement paralysée par la peur . Et quoi que je fasse , c'est comme ça . Je suis faible . Je ne sais pas ce que vous voyez en moi qui vous fait penser que je suis une battante , mais vous vous trompez répondit elle larmoyante

Derek : Je vais te dire ce qui te différencie des autres , de nous Haly la prenant par les épaules et la fixant dans les yeux . Quand tu as vu tes parents se faire tuer , intérieurement tu as lutter de toutes tes forces et tu t'en es sortie . Quand tu t'es fais attaquer dans ces bois , tu ne t'ai pas laissé démonter , tu as affronté ce loup garou , même si au final , c'est Deucalion qui t'a sauvé . Tes peurs s'étaient envolées . A tel point que tu étais prête à bondir sur moi , prête à m'attaquer Haly . Il lui fit un sourire . Tu n'es pas faible , ne crois pas ça . Au contraire . Tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que nous trois réunis . Alors ressaisis toi Haly ... Là il balaya avec son pouce la larme qui coula le long de sa joue et lui embrassa le front avant de ne se reculer .

Haly s'essuyait les yeux . Elle savait qu'au fond ils avaient raison . Elle en avait juste marre . Elle voulait juste vivre une vie " normale " ...

Haly : Vous avez raison . Je suis plus forte que ça . Alors ?

Stiles : Alors ?

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? C'est quoi le plan

Les trois garçons se regardèrent .

Scott : On trouve Deucalion , on le neutralise et on le tue

Haly : Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer . Il est beaucoup trop fort . Comment vous comptez vous y prendre

Scott : Avec l'aide de Deaton , mon patron

Haly : Ton patron ? ... Est ce que lui aussi c'est un ...

Scott : Non . Non dit il en souriant . Disons qu'il sait beaucoup de choses .

Haly : Il sait pour les loups garous donc

Scott : Oui

Haly : Scott ?

Scott : Oui

Haly : De quoi est il capable exactement

Stiles : Deaton est capable de pratiquement tout . Il a beaucoup de ressources et de culture ... Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça Haly

Haly : Oh ... Comme ça , pour savoir . Vous m'avez dis plus de mensonges alors autant commencer tout de suite .

Derek : Haly ? Regardes moi

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek

Derek : Je reconnais quand tu mens . Tu as ce tic , cette façon de faire . De détourner la conversation et baisser ta tête

Stiles : Haly ? A quoi tu penses

Haly : Stiles vient de dire que Deaton est à peu près capable de toute faire . Pourrais t'il me rendre la mémoire ?

Les garçons l'a regardait stupéfait . Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça .

Stiles : Haly lui dit il se dirigeant vers elle . Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée

Haly : Qu'elle soit bonne ou non Stiles , là n'est pas le problème . J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces trois dernières années . Il y aura peut être un détail , une personne , quelque chose , n'importe quoi qui nous ferons comprendre pourquoi ce Deucalion a fait tuer mes parents et surtout pourquoi , aujourd'hui , il en a après moi .. je comprendrais pourquoi je suis une espèce de monstre ... Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question Stiles . Je pensais que tu serais le premier à vouloir comprendre

Stiles : Bien sur que je veux que tu retrouves la mémoire , mais si c'est dangereux

Scott : Il a raison Haly . Les méthodes que Deaton emploie , peuvent être parfois dangereuses .

Haly : Dangereuses à quel point

Stiles : Au point de te faire tuer lâcha Stiles dépité

Il y eu moment de silence .

Haly : Je suis prête à prendre le risque dit elle se tournant vers Derek . Stiles regardait à son tour Derek , et celui ci en le voyant , leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire . Il fit comprendre à Stiles que quand Haly avait une idée dans la tête , elle ne lâchait rien et allait jusqu'au bout des choses ...

Stiles : Ok . Très bien . Comme tu voudras . Mais si jamais c'est trop dangereux , on arrête tout , tu m'as compris

Haly : Tout ira bien Stiles lui dit elle prenant sa main et lui glissant un sourire

Stiles : Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois Haly .

Haly : Ça n'arrivera pas lui dit elle le serrant dans ses bras ... Ça n'arrivera pas . Son étreinte ressemblait comme à un adieu . Stiles l'a resserrait un peu plus fort contre lui .

Scott : J'appelle Deaton alors . Je le préviens qu'on arrive

Stiles , Scott et Derek commencèrent à partir quand Haly interpella l'un d'eux

Haly : Derek , attends s'il te plaît .

Derek : Allez y on vous rejoins dit il au deux autres garçons . Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haly

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé

Haly : Merci

Derek : Pourquoi .

Haly : Merci pour tout . Ce soir là dans les bois , tu m'as " sauvé " . Je veux dire , si tu n'étais pas arrivé , qui sait ce qu'aurait pu me faire Deucalion ... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire , alors merci

Derek : Tu n'as pas à me remercier . Stiles m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi Haly . Et c'est que j'ai fais . Et puis c'est naturel , ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire merci et surtout à moi de m'excuser .

Haly : Non Derek , ce n'est pas nécessaire

Derek : Si Haly . Ça l'est . J'en ai besoin . Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti . Vraiment

Haly : Ecoute , on ne va pas revenir là dessus Derek . Ce qui est fait est fait . Et je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussé à garder le silence . Je t'assure ce n'est pas un problème , tout va bien alors fais moi plaisir et oublie tout ça s'il te plaît , tu veux bien ..

Il l'a regardait , lui fit un sourire . Sauf que celle ci avait changer d'attitude . Elle paraissait triste et ses yeux étaient humides . Lui tenant le menton d'une main

Derek : Haly ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a

Haly : Ecoute Derek . Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire risque d'être dangereux . En fait , non j'en sais rien du tout . Toujours utile que je ne suis pas une créature surnaturelle . Je suis humaine , c'est un fait . Si quelque chose devait mal se passer avec Deaton . Promets moi ... Promets moi de me laisser partir Derek dit elle avec un léger sourire et laissant tomber une larme ... S'il te plaît promets le moi

Derek : Non ! Mais .. Comment tu peux me demander de faire un truc pareil Haly cria t'il se levant brusquement du canapé . Tu ne peux pas faire ça . Pas à Stiles . Tu sais ce qu'il a enduré pendant ces trois dernières années avec ta disparition Haly . Non , je peux pas faire ça ... Je ne peux pas t'aider . Tu me demandes de te laisser mourir Haly ... Je peux pas ... Je pourrais pas ...

Haly se leva à son tour . Prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains .Elle pleurait

Haly : Justement Derek . C'est pour lui que je fais ça . Stiles a besoin de vivre sa vie . Il doit me laisser partir tu comprends . Alors je t'en supplie . promets moi que quoi qu'il se passera , tu ne tenteras rien ... S'il te plaît ...

Posant son front contre le sien . Puis la serrant tout contre lui dans ses bras , lui embrassant le haut de la tête , laissant s'échapper des larmes dans un cri étouffé

Derek : Je te le promets .. Puis il serra les dents afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir que celui était aussi en train de pleurer

C'est à ce moment précis que Derek se rendit compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Haly . C'était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent . Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle . Il était amoureux d'elle ... Et la femme qu'il aimait lui demandait de l'aider à se sacrifier ... Cette idée lui était plus qu'insupportable .

Haly aimait Stiles , elle l'aimait beaucoup trop . Mais pas d'un amour de jeunesse . Ce n'était en aucun cas des sentiments amoureux . C'était beaucoup plus fort que ça . Elle le connaissait depuis toujours . Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie , d'elle . C'était son gardien , son âme soeur . Mais elle savait qu'avec elle à ses côtés , Stiles ne pourrait pas construire sa propre vie . Alors peut importe ce qu'il se passerait chez Deaton . Elle devait laisser partir Stiles . Elle devait prendre son envol pour que lui puisse voler de ses propres ailes . Cette idée lui faisait mal à en crever , mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire pour son bien .

Derek et Haly prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent au cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton ...


	15. Souvenirs

Derek , Stiles , Scott et Haly étaient arrivés au cabinet de Deaton . Celui ci les attendait par la porte de derrière

Deaton : Allez entrez

Scott : Deaton , voici Haly

Deaton : Bonjour Haly , on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi lui dit il souriant tout en lui serrant la main en signe de salutation

Haly : Bonjour

Deaton : Alors Scott m'a dit que je pourrais sans doute t'aider

Haly : Il a dit beaucoup de choses . Mais en effet , vous pouvez peut être m'aider

Deaton : Alors dis moi tout . Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi

Haly : Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de mes trois dernières années . J'aimerais pouvoir me rappeler . Rendez moi ma mémoire s'il vous plaît

Deaton : Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça

Scott : Pourtant vous l'avez déjà fait avant avec Isaac

Deaton : C'était différent Scott . Il était sous hypnose et c'est un loup garou . Je ne sais pas quels effets il y pourrait y avoir sur un humain car il clair que c'est une humaine

Haly : Je suis prête à prendre tous les risques

Deaton : Mais pas moi . Je ne veux pas tuer une jeune fille innocente

Haly : S'il vous plaît lui dit elle en le prenant fermement par le bras . Vous êtes le seul qui puissiez m'aider . Dites moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferais dit t'elle d'un ton déterminé

Deaton : Ce n'est pas aussi simple

Stiles : Comment ça

Deaton : Tout d'abord il va falloir que tu te détendes

En entendant ça , Haly relâcha doucement le bras de Deaton

Deaton : As tu peur des aiguilles Haly

Haly : Non . Pourquoi

Derek : Oh attendez une minute . Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire avec ça dit il en pointant du doigt la seringue que tenait Deaton dans ses mains

Deaton : Du calme Derek , c'est rien . C'est juste un relaxant pour l'aider à se détendre . Tu devrais peut être en prendre un toi aussi .

Haly : Allez y . Je suis prête ... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Deaton : Ce ne sera pas aussi simple , tu dois t'en douter

Haly : C(est à dire

Deaton : Je vais devoir t'hypnotiser et te faire rentrer dans un état de transe . Et pour ça je vais devoir faire tomber la température de ton corps et ralentir ton rythme cardiaque

Haly : Baisser ma température

Deaton : Oui lui répondit il montrant la baignoire remplie d'eau et immergée de glaçons . Là ton rythme cardiaque ralentira

Haly : Ralentira comment

Deaton : Dans un état proche de la mort Haly

Haly : Je vais souffrir ? ...

Stiles : Non ! . Stop ! . On arrête tout . On peut pas .. Tu peux pas faire ça Haly ... Ça va te tuer lui cria t'il en la prenant par les bras

Derek : Stiles a raison . C'est de la folie de faire ça . On est pas sur que tu t'en sortes Haly

Stiles : Ne le fais pas . Je t'en prie Haly dit il lui prenant les mains . On trouvera une autre solution

Haly : j'ai pris ma décision . J'ai plus envie d'attendre Stiles . C'est ma vie , mon choix et je vous demande à tous de bien vouloir respecter ça ... Si vous êtes d'accord avec ça , je suis prête dit elle s'adressant à Deaton . Personne ne répondit . Haly se tourna vers Stiles

Haly : Tout ira bien Stiles , ne t'en fais pas lui dit elle avec un sourire tentant de le rassurer

Stiles : Et si ça se passe mal . Je peux pas ... Je veux pas

Haly : Chut lui dit elle mettant son doigt sur sa bouche avant de lui glisser un baiser sur la joue

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Derek puis le serra dans ses bras murmurant à son oreille

Haly : Tu m'as fais une promesse et je compte sur toi pour l'a respecter

A ces mots , Derek se détacha , l'a regardait droit dans les yeux avec tellement de colère et de peine à la fois . Il prit son visage entre ses mains , l'a fixait droit dans les yeux , avant de lui murmurer

Derek : Essaie de rester en vie . Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front

Elle lui sourit avec ce sourire qui en disait long . Ce sourire qui se voulait rassurant , qui disait " ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien " . Mais au fond d'elle , Haly avait peur . Elle enlevait ses chaussures et commençait doucement à rentrer dans la baignoire . L'eau était gelée , elle en ressentit les effets de suite . Elle avait réussit par s'asseoir dans cette baignoire et là elle se vida l'esprit . Elle ne pensait qu'à l'image de ses parents . Elle était totalement détendue et là elle se laissa glisser et tomber au fond de la baignoire .

S'adressant aux trois garçons

Deaton : Elle est maintenant prête à entrer en hypnose . Elle ne doit entendre que ma voix , vous m'avez compris ... Ils firent tous oui de la tête

Deaton : Haly . Est ce que tu m'entends . Où te trouves tu ? Haly ?

Deaton essayait de rentrer en contact avec Haly mais il n'eu aucune réponse . Haly était prête à rentrer en hypnose , mais son subconscient était parti bien au delà de ça . Elle se retrouva " piégée " dans son corps , sous l'eau .

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe . Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Pourquoi elle n'a aucune réaction

Deaton : Je n'en sais rien . Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant

Derek : Il faut l'a sortir de là ! Maintenant !

Deaton : Non ! Cria t'il

Scott : Pourquoi

Deaton : Parce que son esprit est plongé dans tous ses souvenirs . Elle est entrée en hypnose sans que j'ai eu besoin de le faire . Si tu décides de la sortir de l'eau maintenant , tu l'as tueras Derek ...

Les minutes passèrent , puis les heures et toujours aucune réaction d'Haly . Elle était dans un profond sommeil . Les garçons s'étaient installés sur des chaises près d'elle , à surgir à tout moment , quand elle se réveillerait . Si c'était le cas ...

Ce n'est qu'au bout de sept heures qu'Haly se réveilla en hurlant , pleurant et faisant exploser tous les flacons de produits posés sur les étagères qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux . Là Derek bondit et se précipitait vers Haly . La prenant par les épaules pour la sortir de la baignoire

Derek : Haly ? Haly . Hey lui dit il tout en passant une main sur son visage tandis que l'autre l'a maintenait toujours par l'épaule

Là , désorientée , elle fixait Derek tandis que Stiles lui apportait une couverture .

Stiles : Haly , est ce que ça va ?

Deaton : Laissez là respirer , elle a besoin d'espace

Tous deux se reculèrent alors que Deaton commençait à l'examiner . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la regardaient comme ça

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça

Scott : Tu es restée sous l'eau un certain temps

Stiles : Un très long moment

Derek : Deaton n'a pas pu t'hypnotiser

Haly : Quoi ... Si ... Il l'a fait ... Je comprend pas ... Combien de temps je suis restée sous l'eau

Stiles : Sept heures .. Tu es restée sous l'eau pendant sept heures Haly

Là elle les regardait , affrayée . Comment avait pu t'elle rester sept heures sous l'eau et être encore à nouveau en vie . Elle se dirigea vers Derek

Haly : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis encore en vie

Derek : Je n'en sais rien Haly . Tu t'es retrouvée sous l'eau . Tu étais " partie " et tu es revenue

Haly : Quoi ... Tu veux dire que j'étais ...

Derek : Oui tu l'étais

Haly : Qu'en est il de ta promesse Derek

Derek : Je n'ai rien fais Haly , j'en ai pas eu besoin . On était tous assis à côté de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles et là tu t'es réveillé en poussant un hurlement lui dit montrant d'un signe de sa tête les flacons cassés

Haly : C'est moi qui a fait ça

Stiles : Oui

Scott s'approcha d'Haly : Haly . Est ce que tu te souviens

Haly : Je me souviens du moindre détail répondit t'elle d'un ton ferme

Stiles : Alors où étais tu ? Avec qui . Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles

Deaton : Stiles doucement . Haly a besoin de se reposer , mais avant prend ça et va te changer avant de ne tomber malade lui dit il lui tendant un sac avec des affaires de rechange que Stiles avait pensé à prendre avant de se rendre à la clinique .

Haly allait se changer

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Deaton . Pourquoi elle n'a pas pu se faire hypnotiser .

Deaton : Je ne sais pas dit il inquiet

Stiles : C'est quoi ce regard

Deaton : Visiblement vous en savez beaucoup plus que moi sur votre amie . Qui elle est . Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est ? Vous le savez ?

Derek : On n'en sait rien . On sait qu'elle possède une sorte de don , de pouvoir qui lui permet de se protéger du mal , et de protéger les gens qu'elle aime . On n'en sait pas plus

Deaton : Tu l'a vu Derek . Je veux dire ce don . Comment il s'est manifesté . Que s'est il passé

Derek : C'était dans mon ancienne maison . Deucalion nous a attaqué . Il était prêt à me tuer et là elle a mit sa main en avant . Un vent violent et une lumière ont surgit d'elle

Deaton : Et elle a crié non

Stiles : Comment vous savez

Deaton : Je ne suis pas sur , mais je pense savoir ce qu'elle est . C'est une Obake

Stiles : Une quoi . C'est quoi ça encore une Obake

Deaton : Une déesse . Déesse gardienne de la protection

Scott : Comment c'est possible . Je veux dire , son père , son vrai père est un loup garou

Deaton : Comment ça ... Qui est son père ? Scott , qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Stiles : Soupirant ... Deucalion ... Deucalion est son père biologique ...

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit de verre se briser . Ils se tournèrent et ils virent Haly . Elle avait laissé échapper le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main . Ils ignoraient totalement qu'elle avait fini de se changer et qu'elle avait tout entendu de leur conversation

Stiles : Haly ... Attend . Laisse moi t'expliquer , c'est un malentendu d'accord

Haly regardait Stiles confuse , perdue , déçue ...

Haly : Depuis quand . Depuis quand es tu au courant demanda t'elle laissant couler des larmes de rage sur sa joue

Stiles : S'il te plaît Haly ... Ecoute moi

Haly : Depuis quand lui cria t'elle

Derek : On le sait depuis peu . On voulait te le dire mais tu devais d'abord connaître tout de notre histoire . On ne voulait pas te brusquer . Si tu dois être en colère après quelqu'un , soit le après nous tous ici , car on est tous responsables lui dit il bras croisés sur le torse .

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Haly . Elle avait fini par ne plus les écouter , elle tomba à terre , sur ses genoux , pleurant et hurlant dans un cri de souffrance et de douleur . Stiles s'approchait d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras . Celle ci se laissait aller dans ses bras . Elle évacuait tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis ces trois dernières années . En effet . Aujourd'hui elle se souvenait de tout . Elle se rappelait de Peter . L'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et avec qui elle avait partagé trois ans de sa vie , à essayer de construire une nouvelle vie afin d'échapper à Deucalion , avant que Peter ne l'a prive de ses souvenirs afin de lui offrir un nouveau départ , une nouvelle vie , un meilleur avenir ... Puis soudain elle lança

Haly : Peter ..

Stiles : Quoi !

Haly : Je dois voir Peter Hale ...


	16. Capacités et sentiments

Tout le monde était en train de fixer Haly . Ce qui l'a mettait mal à l'aise

Haly : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça

Derek : Comment tu connais Peter

Haly : Tu sais où il est Derek

Derek : Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu

Haly : Alors appelle le

Derek : Comme tu veux

Stiles s'approcha d'Haly . Comment tu le connais . Tu sais ce qu'il a fait par le passé , quel genre d'homme c'est alors pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

Haly : Je suis au courant de qui il est Stiles

Stiles : Mais alors pourquoi tu veux le voir . J'ai besoin de te rappeler que c'est lui qui a transformé Scott , qui a tué des innocents et blessé Lydia .

Haly : C'est du passé Stiles . Et j'ai cru comprendre que Scott lui avait accordé le pardon

Scott : Elle a raison Stiles . Le passé reste le passé

Stiles : Vous êtes totalement inconscient tous les deux . Il ne changera jamais

Haly : C'est que tu ne le connais pas vraiment alors Stiles

Après ces mots , Stiles ne savait plus quoi répondre . Il était perplexe quand à la réaction d'Haly vis à vis de Peter

Derek : C'est bon

Haly : Tu sais où le trouver

Derek : Oui

Haly : Très bien , allons y alors

Stiles : Maintenant

Haly : Oui Stiles . Je ne vais pas attendre encore pour avoir des réponses ou je ne sais quoi encore ...

Stiles : Très bien comme tu veux

Derek : C'est bon Stiles , ça ira

Stiles : C'est sur puisque je viens avec vous

Haly : Ecoute Stiles , tu n'as pas besoin de venir . Je serais avec Derek . Que peut il m'arriver . Je serais en sécurité . Tu as besoin de dormir . Alors rentre chez toi , va dormir Stiles

Stiles ronchonnait mais il savait qu'Haly avait raison . Il dormait mal ces derniers temps à cause de tous ces mensonges et de cette culpabilité .

Stiles : Très bien . Mais au moindre souci

Derek : Je t'appellerais Stiles

Scott et Stiles rentrèrent chez eux tandis qu'Haly et Derek se dirigèrent vers le loft . Ils étaient en voiture . L'atmosphère était pesante , puis soudain Derek demanda

Derek : Qui est il pour toi

Haly : Quoi ?

Derek : Peter . Que représente t'il ? Je veux dire , c'est pas un saint . Il a tué ma soeur ... Alors qu'est ce qu'il y entre vous ou qu'est ce qu'il y a eu

Haly : Il m'a sauvé la vie

Derek : Quoi

Là Derek regardait Haly . Il vit bien que celle ci ne voulait pas trop parler , alors il continuait de rouler sans dire un mot . Ils étaient enfin arrivés . Quand Derek ouvrit la porte , Peter se tenait là , debout , devant la grande fenêtre , bras croisés . Quand celui ci entendit la porte , il se tourna et aperçu Haly . Il avait de nouveau le souffle coupé . Là . Haly se dirigea vers Peter , larmes aux yeux et le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant

_**" Je me rappelle "**_

Peter ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Il se dégagea d'elle , l'a regardait dans les yeux la tenant par les bras . Elle lui sourit et là il l'a serra fort dans ses bras

Peter : C'est impossible . Je suis tellement content Haly

Derek était gêné par la scène qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux . La femme qu'il aimait était très proche de son oncle . Ça le rendait quelque peu jaloux , alors il cria

Derek : Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Haly et Peter se relâchaient .

Haly : Comme je te l'ai dis Derek . Peter m'a sauvé la vie .

Peter : Je connaissais ses parents . C'était mes amis . Ma famille . Et j'ai toujours veillé sur Haly depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne

Derek : Mais pourquoi . Tu sais qui elle est . Ce qu'elle est

Peter : Au départ non , je n'en savais rien du tout . Mais Rob et Cayla m'ont dit que des gens , des loups garou voudraient l'a tuer . Et le soir de son anniversaire , un peu avant leur dîner , ils m'ont dis la vérité . Haly n'était au courant de rien

Haly : De quelle vérité parles tu Peter

Peter : Je vais y venir . Ta mère avait un frère . Un frère qu'elle pensait mort car ses parents le lui avaient fait croire . En fait ils l'avaient juste abandonné . C'est plusieurs années après que ta mère le revit , par hasard et qu'elle découvrit ce qu'il était devenu . Un monstre sanguinaire , sans pitié , sans foi ni loi . Mais il n'était pas seul . Tu étais là Haly , tu n'étais qu'un bébé . Ta mère ne pouvait pas te laisser avec cet homme . Ce monstre . Alors ils ont commis l'irréparable

Haly était sous le choc , plus elle écoutait Peter , et plus il avançait dans son récit , plus elle comprenait

Haly : C'est pas vrai .

Derek : Quoi . Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haly

Haly : Cayla était ma tante . C'est ça Peter . C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit

Peter : Oui . Je suis désolé de pas avoir dit la vérité , j'ai essayé de te la dire ce soir là . Mais tu venais de perdre tes parents . Tu as failli mourir ce soir là . J'ai essayé tellement de fois de te le dire

Haly : Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché durant ces années Peter

Peter : On était en cavale . On fuyait . Et tu commençais à peine à reprendre le court d'une vie normale

Derek : Donc en gros , ce que tu es en train de dire , c'est que Cayla était la soeur de Deucalion , qu'elle lui a volé son enfant , donc toi Haly et que ces trois dernières années , Haly était avec toi

Peter : Pour faire court . Oui c'est ça ..

Haly avait totalement décroché de la conversation , elle était encore sous le choc . Elle narrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

Derek : Pourquoi t'as pas appelé Peter ! dit il en colère . Tu sais le mal fou qu'on a eu pour trouver des pistes , un indice pour l'a retrouver . Tu sais dans quel état se trouvait Stiles .

Peter : J'ai pass appelé parce que j'avais promis à ses parents de la protéger Derek . Et le seul moyen était qu'elle quitte Beacon Hills , qu'elle quitte son ancienne vie pour en recommencer une nouvelle ailleurs .

Peter : Avec toi dit il furieux

Peter : C'est pas comme si je lui avais mis un couteau sous la gorge Derek . Je lui ai laissé le choix . C'est elle qui a décidé de me suivre

Derek : Comme c'est pratique

Peter : C'est la vérité . On s'est caché pendant longtemps et on a fini par se poser à Portland . Mais voilà , Deucalion nous a retrouvé . Il nous observait depuis un certain temps déjà , et au moment où on a baissé la garde , il nous a attaqué . Il a presque failli nous tuer ce soir là . Haly a été salement blessée , mais bien sur elle ne voulait pas me laisser . J'ai du la forcer à partir pour sauver ses fesses . Alors quand elle s'est approchée de moi , j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais de mieux . J'ai joué le méchant et je lui ai pris ses souvenirs , pour qu'elle oublie tout de ces trois années : les loups garous , Deucalion et moi . Je voulais qu'elle puisse recommencer une nouvelle vie , un nouveau départ . Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle finirait par revenir à Beacon Hills .

Derek : Elle s'est réveillé un matin , à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills totalement désorientée . Elle était blessée ... C'est pour ça ta réaction . La première fois que tu l'as vu au loft . Tu lui as aussi volé ce qu'elle savait de toi , elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de toi

Peter : Oui Derek , on peut te rien te cacher ...

Haly : Stop . Taisez vous leur ordonna t'elle . Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis ici , tout le monde me ment . Vous ne me dites pas les choses , et tous les jours , j'en apprends un peu plus . Sur ma vie , mes parents , qui au final ne sont même pas mes parents . Deucalion , un loup garou alpha qui est mon père biologique . Toi , Peter qui m'a volé trois ans de ma vie , même si je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça . Depuis que je suis revenue , vous me mentez tous pour mon bien . Pour me protéger . Mais est ce que l'un d'entre vous s'est déjà posé la question de savoir ce que moi je voulais ... Dit elle en pleurant de peine . Vous êtes tous là à essayer de vous comporter en héros . A veiller sur moi . Et si moi je ne veux pas de ça ... Vous vous êtes déjà posé la question

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu racontes

Haly : Je suis lasse de tout ça . De cette vie . De ce monde . De tous ces mensonges ... Je devrais partir . Partir loin d'ici et oublier tout ça . Vous oublier . Ce serait tellement plus simple

Peter : Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche

Haly resta sans voix suite à la question de Peter puis répondit

Haly : Je ne peux pas parce qu'ici c'est chez moi et tant que Deucalion n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut , il s'en prendra aux personnes que j'aime . Et que veut il exactement ?. Il manque de me tuer une fois et ensuite il me sauve la vie . Si Cayla ne m'avait pas arraché à lui , peut être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui . Peut être que Deucalion serait resté un homme bon

Peter : Tu es folle . Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil après tout ce qu'il a fait

Haly : Et si son but c'était uniquement de me protéger . De vous . De ce monde

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Haly : Il ne veut peut être pas d'une vie remplie de loups garous pour moi . Vous y avez pensé à ça

Peter : Ça ne m'a pas vraiment traversé l'esprit

Derek : A moi non plus répondit il furieux . Tout ce qu'il veut c'est ton pouvoir , ton don , appelles ça comme tu veux

Haly : On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce soir là Derek . Alors comment peux tu dire ça

Derek : Deaton

Haly : Quoi Deaton

Derek : Quand tu as décidé de mettre ta vie en jeu pour retrouver la mémoire

Peter : Quoi !

Derek : Deaton nous a dit qui tu étais . Qui tu étais vraiment

Haly : Laissant échapper un rire de désolation . Je ne suis rien Derek

Derek : Tu es une Obake

Haly : Je suis quoi

Peter : Une déesse

Derek : Tu sais ce que c'est dit il interloqué

Peter : J'en ai déjà entendu parlé . Mais c'était il y a très longtemps . Ce sont des gardiennes de la protection mais pas seulement Derek

Derek : C'est à dire . Développe

Peter : Elles ont aussi la capacité de régénérescence .

Haly : Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes . Si j'avais vraiment ce don , expliques moi pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills , remplies de griffures et d'écorchures . Sans oublier les côtes cassées

Derek : Elle a pas tort , expliques toi

Peter : Parce que ça ne marche pas sur toi mais uniquement sur les autres Haly

Haly : C'est du grand n'importe quoi Peter

Peter : Je peux le prouver

Derek : Ah oui et comment

Peter : Je vais te montrer

Là Peter se précipita sur Derek par surprise , sortit ses griffes et les lui planta tellement profond dans le dos que du sang noir coulait de par la bouche de Derek . En voyant ça Haly se mise à hurler de toutes ses forces . Peter fit propulsé loin de Derek , venant s'écraser contre le mur avant de finir par terre . Là , Haly couru vers Derek . Elle essayait tant bien que mal de soit disant le guérir , mais elle ne savait pas comment faire . Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek . Je sais pas comment faire pour te soigner . Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable . S'il te plaît , tiens bon . Celui ci avait le souffle court . Il avait du mal à respirer .

Elle lui tenait la main fermement et là plus rien . La main de Derek avait quitté la sienne

Haly : Derek . ... Derek dit elle le secouant .

Celui ci n'eu aucun réaction . Son coeur ne battait plus . Haly était littéralement abattue . Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et vient poser se tête contre son torse . Là une larme coula et atterrit dans le cou de Derek . Haly avait senti comme une respiration . Elle releva la tête . Derek commençait à ouvrir les yeux . Il était vivant . Il avait suffit d'une larme , d'une seule petite larme d'Haly pour que celui ci revienne ... Il s'assit et là , dans un élan de soulagement Haly lui sauta au cou , le serra fort dans ses bras , laissant échapper ses larmes ... Il répondit à son étreinte ...

Au loin on pouvait entendre :

_**" Oh non pitié , c'est pas vrai , épargnez moi ça "**_ . Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Peter

Haly prit la main de Derek pour l'aider à se relever . C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte , qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre Derek , car la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand son coeur avait cesser de battre l'avait totalement anéantie . Comme si on lui mettait son coeur dans un étau et qu'on serrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus d'air pour respirer . Maintenant , elle le savait . Elle était amoureuse de Derek .

Peter s'approcha d'eux

Peter : Je vous l'avais bien dis fit il avec un sourire niais

Derek lui rendit son sourire avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure

Derek : Ça c'est pour avoir joué avec ma vie

Peter : Mais avoue au moins que j'avais raison dit il se frottant le menton qui lui faisait mal suite au coup de poing de Derek

Derek : Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas hein

Peter : On aurait tous été pleurer à ton enterrement ... Ce que je veux dire par là , c'est que maintenant on sait à quoi s'en tenir . Et si Deucalion en a après toi Haly , ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es sa fille . Je pense qu'il veut ton pouvoir , se l'approprier parce que si tu peux guérir , ou ressusciter ou peu importe , tu peux aussi faire l'inverse . Tu peux tuer

Haly : Non ... Non ... C'est impossible . Jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un ...

Peter : Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à m'envoyer valser dans le mur quand je m'en suis pris à Derek

Haly : Je ne le contrôle pas ! Dit elle perdue

Peter : Justement Haly lui dit il s'approchant d'elle . C'est ça ton problème . C'est que tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir ... Si tu arrivais à le faire , à canaliser tout ça

Derek : Quoi .. Tu pourrais l'a contraindre . Te servir d'elle

Peter : Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Derek . Si je dis ça c 'est pour son bien et pour notre bien à tous

Haly : Il a raison dit elle se tournant vers Derek .

Puis elle lui prit les mains

Haly : Si j'arrivais à me contrôler , je ne blesserais personne et je pourrais vous protéger . Je pourrais te protéger Derek

Derek : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé Haly

Haly : Tout le monde a besoin de l'être surtout avec Deucalion dans les parages . Je veux que tu m'apprennes Derek

Derek : Comment veux tu que je t'apprenne Haly . Je n'y connais rien aux obakes moi

Haly : Non mais tu connais bien la transformation . Tu arrives à te contrôler même lors des pleines lunes . Il s'agit du même processus Derek . Alors apprends moi à me contrôler .

Là Peter sentait qu'il était de trop alors il partit

Derek : Je peux toujours essayer Haly . Mais ce sera pas facile . Pour se contrôler, on utilise nos émotions . Pour ma part , c'est la colère . Mais toi , tu as tellement encaissé ces derniers temps , que toutes tes émotions sont décuplées et confuses . Tu vas d'abord devoir apprendre à contrôler et gérer tes émotions avant de pouvoir contrôler tes pouvoirs

Haly : Je ferais ce qu'il faut Derek . Je ne veux blesser personne et surtout pas toi lança t'elle sans s'en rendre compte

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire

Haly : Rien ... Oublie ... Je suis encore sous le choc de tout ça

Haly : Je devrais rentrer maintenant

Elle lui tourna le dos pour partir . Il l' a rattrapa par la main . Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux sans rien se dire . Tout passait par le regard . Derek commençait à caresser la joue d'Haly . Celle ci posa ses mains sur son torse . Là , il lui prit le visage entre ses mains . Elle le fixait toujours . Là Derek , s'approchait lentement d'elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres . Haly se recula après ce baiser . Elle continuait de fixer Derek . Il lui avait dit d'apprendre à contrôler ses émotions , mais à ce moment précis , ça lui était impossible de se contrôler car elle ne pensait qu'au baiser de Derek . A cette explosion qui venait de faire boom dans son coeur . Elle se rapprochait de Derek et l'embrassa à son tour avec délicatesse , subtilité tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que lui l'avait enlacé et serré


	17. Besoin d'être rassuré

Haly et Derek continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement , délicatement et finirent par s'allonger côte à côte . Haly ayant poser sa tête sur le torse de Derek et celui ci l'a serrant dans ses bras . En une fraction de secondes , plus rien ne comptait autour d'Haly . Sa vraie nature , ses capacités , les loups garous , son père biologique . Elle se sentait légère , elle se sentait bien . Ils passèrent de longues heures à discuter . Mais Haly , malgré ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis , ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Stiles . Ça faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle l'avait laissé sans nouvelles , et le connaissant , elle se doutait qu'il devait être mort d'inquiétude . Son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée

Haly : Derek , je suis désolée pour ce que je vais faire mais je dois partir

Derek : Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Haly : Je dois aller voir Stiles . Je dois le rassurer , lui dire que je vais bien

Derek : Ça ne peut pas attendre demain

Là , Haly regarda Derek et il comprit à cet instant , que quoi qu'il dise , quoi qu'il fasse , Haly partirait

Derek : Je comprend dit il détournant le regard tête baissée

Haly : Tu es sur ?

Derek : Oui . Toi et Stiles avait cette relation que peu de gens ont . Prêt à vous sacrifier l'un pour l'autre . Alors je comprend dit il presque jaloux de la relation qu'entretien Haly avec Stiles

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue , tournait son visage vers le sien .

Haly : Je donnerais ma vie pour toi Derek s'il le fallait lui dit elle les yeux remplis d'amour .

Derek l'a regardait , l'embrassait et l'accompagna chez Stiles . Avant de la laisser partir il lui donna un dernier baiser et lui sourit .

Haly avait toujours la clé de la porte d'entrée alors elle s'en servie , entra chez Stiles et allait frapper à la porte de sa chambre . Celui ci tournait en rond dans sa chambre à faire les quatre cents pas depuis qu'Haly était partie avec Derek . A peine la porte ouverte

Stiles : Enfin , tu es là lui dit il la serrant dans ses bras . Tu vas bien . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé . Racontes , je veux tout savoir . Oui je sais , je suis un peu sous pression .

Haly : Ça va Stiles ?

Stiles : Oui ça va

Haly : Ok

Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Stiles et commencèrent à discuter

Stiles : Alors comment tu connais Peter

Haly : Il m'a sauvé la vie

Stiles : Quoi

Haly : Oui cette nuit là . Quand mes parents se sont fait tuer , il n'était pas loin , il m'a sauvé des griffes de Deucalion . C'était l'ami de mes parents dit elle larme aux yeux

Stiles : Hey , Haly , tout va bien

Haly : Oui c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre que Deucalion est mon père biologique , et que ma mère n'était autre que sa soeur . Elle m'a kidnappé et arraché aux bras de mon père alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé Stiles . Je n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait parce que pour moi c'était et ça restera mes parents et que lui est un monstre . Mais eux . Comment ont ils pu me mentir , me cacher ça pendant toutes ces années . Ils savaient qui j'étais Stiles et ils ont continuer de vivre leur vie comme si tout était normal

Stiles : Je suis désolé Haly , je savais pas

Haly : Comment tu aurais pu

Stiles : Mais ces trois dernières années alors , où étais tu passée

Haly : Peter m'a toujours considéré comme un membre à part entière de sa famille . Ce soir là , il m'a laissé le choix : le suivre et rester en vie ou rester à Beacon Hills et voir tous les gens que j'aime se faire tuer , y compris toi Stiles lui dit elle , tournant sa tête et lui lançant un regard attendrissant . Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque , alors je suis partie aevc lui . Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles pour t'épargner une vie de souffrance et de douleur . Je voulais que tu puisses vivre sans que ta vie soit menacée chaque jour . Je sais que pour ça tu dois me hair ou me détester , peut être même les deux , mais j'avais pas le choix , j'avais pris ma décision ... Il fallait que je parte pour te protéger ...

Haly pleurait . Stiles la prise dans ses bras

Stiles : Dis pas ça . Je ne t'en veux pas , jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir pour quoi que soit . Aujourd'hui , tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi . Tu avais tes raisons , et c'était de très bonnes raisons Haly . J'aurais fais exactement pareil .

Haly sécha ses larmes .

Haly : Il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il y a

Haly : Je sais qu'elle est ma vraie nature . Derek ma l'a dit et Peter savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait

Stiles : Oh non . C'est pas vrai Haly . Quand Peter est calé sur un sujet sensible comme celui ci , c'est jamais bon Haly . Il fini toujours par y avoir des morts . Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit

Haly : Il m'a dit que j'avais le pouvoir de régénérescence

Stiles : Quoi , t'es sérieuse

Haly : Oui Stiles , je l'ai vu . Mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi . Uniquement sur les autres

Stiles : Comment ça , je comprend pas . Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ça marche que sur la autres , comment ça tu l'as vu

Haly : Peter ... Peter a attaqué Derek

Stiles : Je t'avais dis que rien de bon n'arrive avec Peter

Haly : Il a attaqué Derek . Il était gravement blessé et son coeur a cessé de battre . Peter m'a dit que je pouvais le ramener , mais je savais pas comment Stiles . J'avais peur , j'étais en colère , je pleurais. Et ensuite ...

Stiles : Derek ... Est ce que Derek est ... ?

Haly : Non le coupa t'elle

Stiles : Alors comment t'as fait pour le ramener .

Haly : Ce sont mes larmes Stiles . Mes larmes l'ont ramené . Peter m'a dit que si je pouvais guérir , je pouvais également tuer si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler , à contrôler mes émotions ...

Stiles : Oh ... C'est impossible . Jamais tu ne feras de mal à qui que ce soit , tu n'es pas comme ça . Ce n'est pas dans ta nature ok .

Haly : Peut être pas dans ma nature , mais dans la nature d'une Obake , peut être

Stiles : Ça n'arrivera pas Haly d'accord ... Après , qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après

Haly : Ensuite , Peter est parti discrètement . J'ai attendu que Derek aille mieux avant qu'il ne m'amène chez toi

Stiles : Et toi , tu vas bien Haly

Haly : Je sais pas , je sais plus . J'ai l'impression que ma vie est un mensonge, que je ne suis plus à ma place Stiles . Je vois , je sais des choses qui ne sont pas censées exister . Je peux guérir ou tuer des gens . A ton avis comment je vais

Stiles : Pas très fort

Haly : J'essaie de me dire que tout ira bien . Qu'avec le temps tout se tassera , mais je ne peux pas nier ce que je suis . Et malgré tout je reste humaine . Je veux dire , je ne peux pas me focaliser sur une seule émotion afin de vaincre tout ça ,tout ce que j'ai en moi . Mais ça finira par aller , je le sais

Stiles : Oui ça ira . Et tu n'es pas seule , tu as super Stiles à tes côtés lui dit il souriant

Elle lui rendait son sourire .

Haly : Ecoute Stiles , je voulais passer pour te prévenir que j'allais bien , c'est fait comme tu vois mais il se fait tard , alors je devrais peut être rentrer

Stiles : Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas rester ? Au moins pour cette nuit ? Il fait froid dehors , ma voiture est au garage , alors tu vas pas rentrer toute seule , dans le noir et dans le froid en plus avec un psychopathe d'alpha qui en après toi

Stiles savait trouver les bons arguments quand il voulait .

Haly : D'accord , très bien Stiles . Je reste mais juste pour cette nuit ok

Stiles : Oui t'inquiète pas

Haly allait dans la commode de Stiles , lui prit un calçon et un tee shirt pour s'en servir comme pyjama comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire . Stiles était déjà dans son lit . Haly le rejoignit, se blottit contre lui . Il lui déposait un baiser sur le front , elle le lui rendit sur la joue

Stiles : Bonne nuit Haly

Haly : Bonne nuit Stiles .

Celui ci éteignit la lumière et ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir . Ce qu'Haly ignorait , c'est que Derek , n'était pas très loin . En effet , en la déposant , il s'était garé un peu plus loin pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour Haly . Mais sa curiosité et sa relation avec Stiles le rendait incontrôlable et commit un malheureux geste . En effet , il avait fini par espionner leur conversation . Il savait qu'Haly ne dormirait pas seule ce soir , et que ce n'est pas auprès de lui qu'elle serait mais auprès de Stiles ...


	18. Double face

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Haly et Derek avaient échangé leur premier baiser . Ils étaient toujours intimement liés par leurs sentiments même s'ils ne s'étaient encore pas avoué leur amour . Stiles se doutait de quelque chose mais n'avait aucune certitude quand à leur relation . Durant ces deux mois , ils se firent tous attaquer par Deucalion . Deux fois . Il y a eu bien sur des blessés , mais aussi un mort . En effet , Scott avait péri de ses blessures face à Deucalion mais Haly avait pu le ramener comme elle l'avait fait avec Derek . Et bizarrement celui ci était encore un alpha . Celle ci continuait de les protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses capacités . Elle commençait tout juste à contrôler ses dons . En revanche elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses émotions . Et plus Haly combattait , plus un côté sombre laissait place à de la noirceur dans son coeur . Elle avait des folles envies de veangeance et de mort envers Deucalion . Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées auparavant . Elle savait que c'est ce qu'il y avait en elle qui l'a rendait comme ça . Et bien sur Haly ne le supportait plus . Elle changeait , son bon partait pour faire place au mal . Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager , alors elle décidait d'aller voir la seule personne qui serait susceptible de l'aider : Deaton ...

Elle avait décidé de n'en parler à personne , pas même à Derek . Il faut dire qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas montrer son côté osbcur . Elle en était même à vouloir penser faire du mal à tous les loups garous qu'elle puisse rencontrer , y compris l'homme qu'elle aimait . Derek . Comment pouvais t'elle rester avec lui quand son amour pour lui était aussi fort que sa haine .

Elle était enfin arrivée au cabinet de Deaton

Deaton : Tiens . Bonjour Haly . Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je peux t'aider ?

Haly : J'espère que vous le pourrez en effet

Deaton : Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi alors Haly ? Stiles sait que tu es ici

Haly : Je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas au courant . En fait je voudrais que personne ne soit au courant que je sois venue ici

Deaton : Haly ...

Haly : S'il vous plaît Deaton . Vous êtes sans doute la seule personne qui puisse m'aider alors s'il vous plaît . Ne dites à personne que je suis venue ici ...

Deaton : Comme tu voudras . En quoi je peux t'aider

Haly : Vous savez beaucoup de choses , sur beaucoup de créatures . Notamment les Obake . J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que vous savez à ce propos

Deaton : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça

Haly : S'il vous plaît Deaton . Dites moi ce que vous savez

Deaton : Bien . Je sais que les Obake ont le pouvoir de régénérescence . Elles peuvent guérir, ressusciter les créatures surnaturelles et uniquement les créatures surnaturelles . Mais elles ne peuvent pas se régénérer seules .

Haly : Que se passerait il si une Obake était blessée

Deaton : Il faut que tu sâches quelque chose . Une Obake ne peut pas être tuée par une créature surnaturelle . C'est ce qui font d'elles qu'elles ont ce pouvoir immense sur la mort , le contrôle de savoir qui vit ou qui meurt . Ça reste dans l'ordre naturel des choses

Haly : Donc . Vous êtes en train de me dire que Deucalion ne peut pas me tuer . Alors pourquoi toutes ses attaques Je suis à l'abri au final

Deaton : Ne croit pas ça et fais très attention Haly

Haly : Pourquoi ?

Deaton : Une créature surnaturelle ne peut pas te tuer , mais un être humain le peut . Et quand Deucalion le découvrira , il n'hésitera pas une seconde à envoyer quelqu'un faire son sale boulot . Il te tuera d'une manière ou d'une autre même si ce n'est pas de ses propres mains ...

Plus Deaton racontait ce qu'il savait sur les Obake , plus le visage d'Haly changeait d'apparence . En effet la crainte disparaîssait peu à peu pour laisser place à la haine . Deaton s'en rendit compte de suite .

Deaton : Haly ? Haly , tout va bien

Haly reprit ses esprits

Haly : Pas vraiment

Deaton : Tu l'as sens n'est ce pas ?

Haly : De quoi vous parlez ?

Deaton : De cette noirceur qui commence petit à petit à en envelopper ton coeur

Haly : Comment vous savez ça

Deaton : Parce que tu n'es pas la première Obake que je croise Haly

Haly : Il y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour ça . Je ne me reconnais plus . J'ai l'impression d'être totalement contrôler par la Obake qui est en moi . J'arrive plus à penser par moi même . Je veux dire ... J'en suis à me demander dans quel camp je suis . Et si au final Deucalion a raison de vouloir me tuer . Dès que je vois Derek ou Scott se transformer , ou si on se trouve dans la même pièce trop longemps , j'ai qu'une envie Deaton ... C'est de les ...

Deaton : Tuer . Tu as envie de les tuer

Haly : Oui dit elle choquée d'avoir dit ça à haute voix .

Haly vit le regard de Deaton . Elle savait qu'il avait les réponses à ses questions

Haly : Deaton ? Vous savez quelque chose à propos de tout ça

Deaton : C'est sans importance Haly

Haly : Deaton s'il vous plaît . Dites moi ce que vous savez . C'est important . S'il vous plaît lui ordonna t'elle en l'attrapant par le bras

Deaton : Je ne peux pas Haly . Te le dire serait comme te tuer de mes propres mains

Là . La haine , la rage commençait à monter . Haly ne réfléchissait plus par elle même . La Obake s'était emparée d'elle . Elle s'empara d'un scapel qu'elle trouvait non loin d'un meuble . Se précipita sur Deaton , et lui mit le scalpel sous la gorge

Haly : Dites moi ce que vous savez dit elle tremblante , les yeux remplis de larmes de rage .

Deaton : Calmes toi Haly

Haly : Maintenant lui cria t'elle

Deaton : Très bien , très bien mais avant ça , pose ce scalpel . S'il te plaît dit il furieux .

Là Haly fixait Deaton pendant une très longue minute avant de lâcher le scalpel .

Haly : Je vous écoute

Deaton : D'abord , je veux que tu sâches que cette hypothèse n'a jamais été vérifié

Haly : Je vous écoute Deaton dit elle impatiente

Deaton : Il y a une légende sur les Obake qui dit qu'elles peuvent perdre leur pouvoir par un sacrifice humain et redevenir ainsi humaine

Haly : Un sacrifice humain ?

Deaton : Oui ... Le sien

Haly : Le sien ... Vous êtes en train de me dire que pour qu'une Obake redevienne humaine elle doit se sacrifier . Mais comment peut elle redevenir humaine si elle se sacrifie . Je veux dire si elle se sacrifie , elle meurt . Alors comment c'est possible

Deaton : Si c'est possible et je dis bien si Haly . Il n'y a pas besoin qu'une Obake se suicide ou meurt réellement . Il suffit juste que son coeur s'arrête de battre avant de ne repartir . Mais pour que la magie opère , il faut que tu sois prête physiquement et mentalement Haly

Haly : C'est à dire , je ne comprend pas .

Deaton : Il faut que tu sois en paix avec toi même et que tu sois prête à mourir . Et par là , je veux dire prête à quitter ta vie , tes amis . Toutes les personnes que t'aime et auxquelles tu tiens . Tu es prête pour ça Haly lui demanda t'il la regardant droit dans les yeux

Là Haly ne savait pas quoi répondre . Après avoir entendu ça , les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage . Deaton lui posa une main sur l'épaule

Deaton : Haly ? Est ce que ça va

Haly : Oui ça va . Merci Deaton d'avoir répondu à mes questions

Là elle prit son sac et commençait à partir jusqu'à ce que Deaton la retienne

Deaton : Haly attends . Que comptes tu faire de cette information . Tu comptes t'en servir

Haly : Non . Je ne suis pas prête à quitter les gens que j'aime malgré mes pulsions meurtrières Deaton

Deaton : Ecoute , je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites . Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a un risque

Haly : Qule genre de risques

Deaton : Je peux arrêter de faire battre ton coeur Haly , mais rien ne dit que ça fonctionnerait puisque ce ne sera pas de ta propre volonté

Haly : Alors la magie n'opèrerait pas Deaton

Deaton : Non , comme ça pratiquement sur . Mais je peux t'aider autrement lui dit il lui tendant une petite fiole d'un liquide transparent

Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est

Deaton : C'est ce qu'on administre aux animaux avant de les anésthésier . Une double dose serait mortelle pour un être humain . Mais comme je t'ai dis Haly . Tu dois être prête dans ta tête et dans ton coeur . Es tu vraiment prête à te sacrifier pour ceux que tu aimes Haly

En entendant ses dernières paroles , Haly savait très bien qu'elle n'était ni prête dans son coeur ni dans sa tête . En effet , elle aimait Derek plus que tout , mais à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui elle faisait des efforts insurmontables pour ne pas vouloir le tuer . Il en était de même pour Scott . La seule personne avec qui elle pouvait encore être ces derniers temps , c'était Stiles . Son fidèle ami et confident depuis toujours

Deaton : Haly ?

Haly : Je le serais . Je serais prête ... lui dit elle puis elle partit


	19. Confessions sur l'oreiller

Les mots de Deaton continuaient de se bousculer dans la tête d'Haly . Elle n'arrivait plus à penser ni même à réfléchir . Mais en revanche , elle était sure d'une chose . Elle aimait Derek et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal . Elle se rendit chez lui pour s'en assurer . Elle avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes , de ses bras qui l'entourent si fort qu'elle se sente en sécurité , de ses caresses . Elle avait besoin de lui ... Haly était enfin arrivée chez Derek . Il ne l'attendait pas du tout . Elle ouvrit la porte , il se retourna en entendant celle ci s'ouvrir

Derek : Haly ?

Là . Elle se précipita vers Derek , lui prit le visage entre les mains avant de l'embrasser et de l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement . Celui ci fut prit par surprise , il ne s'y attendait pas mais fini par la serrer dans ses bras tout en lui rendant ses baisers . Puis il se détacha

Derek : Haly , tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui te prend

Haly : Oh rien , je devais juste m'assurer de quelque chose lui dit elle droit dans les yeux tout en lui caressant le visage d'une main tandis que l'autre était dans celle de Derek .

Là Haly l'embrassa à nouveau . Mais plus subtilement cette fois ci , avec moins de fougue . Derek lui rendit . Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et là Haly bifurqua sa bouche dans la nuque de Derek . Celui ci était comme " hypnotisé " par cette vague d'attirance , de baisers subtils et charnels . Derek déposa délicatement sa bouche sur l'épaule d'Haly avant de lui faire glisser la bretelle de son tee shirt . Haly fixa Derek , lui retira son tee shirt . Elle lui caressa le torse avec délicatesse . Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle . Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau , Derek lui tenant le visage entre les mains tandis qu'Haly avaient ses mains sur le torse de celui ci . Elle se laissa envahir par tout cette vague brûlante de désir . Quand soudain , sa Obake reprit le contrôle sur elle . Elle repoussa violemment Derek , qu'il fit projeté plus loin . Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer . Il se releva aussitôt

Derek : Haly ? Qu'est ce qui se passe

Haly : Je ne peux pas Derek lui dit elle se tenant la tête laissant couler des larmes de frustration et de rage

Là Derek posa sa main sur son épaule

Haly : Eloigne toi de moi lui cria t'elle . Je ne peux pas être avec toi Derek , c'est trop dur . Elle ne me laissera jamais en paix

Derek : Qui ça Haly ? Mais de qui tu parles

Haly : De la Obake ... Elle prend totalement le contrôle sur moi alors avant que je ne te fasse du mal ou que je te blesse , s'il te plaît , éloignes toi de moi Derek

Il s'approcha d'elle

Derek : Haly ?

Haly : Je ne peux pas ... Je ... Je suis désolée

Dans un dernier élan , elle allait puiser dans toutes ses forces afin de garder le peu de contrôle qui lui restait pour partir avant de ne blesser Derek ou même pire . Le tuer .. Elle couru vers la porte et s'en alla

Derek : Haly attends lui cria t'il sans pouvoir rien faire ..

Haly était déjà loin de chez Derek . Elle avait puisé jusque dans ses dernières ressources pour s'échapper de celui ci . Elle marchait sans savoir où aller , quand plus tard elle se retrouvait devant chez Stiles . Celui ci n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que Derek lui envoie ce texto une fois Haly partie de chez lui :

_**" Stiles , si Haly vient te voir , prend garde . Et attention à toi , elle n'est plus elle même "**_

Bien sur , Stiles ne savait pas ce que ça signifait . Mais depuis quand Stiles comprenait ce que lui racontait Derek ...

Quand à Haly , il fallait qu'elle aille voir Stiles , la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait être sans avoir envie de le tuer . La seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler sans sentir cette colère monter en elle . Mais aussi la seule personne avec qui elle pourrait ressentir des choses sans avoir à le blesser . Il fallait qu'elle soit avec lui pour pouvoir retrouver le contrôle sur elle même . Elle était prête à tout . Mais jusqu'où était elle capable d'aller . Stiles allait vite le découvrir ...

Comme à son habitude , elle entrait avec sa clé et allait frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre

Haly : Stiles ? Tu dors

Stiles : Non Haly , entre je ne dors pas

Là elle le serra dans ses bras comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire . Mais cette fois ci c'était différent . Elle ressentait qualque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti jusqu'ici pour Stiles : de l'attirance . Etait ce son Obake qui avait prit le dessus ou était ce Haly qui s'était caché de ses réels sentiments pour Stiles . Elle ne savait pas . Elle ne savait plus ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haly , tu te sens bien demanda t'il inquiet

Haly : Pas vraiment

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et engagèrent la conversation

Haly : Je ne suis plus la même Stiles

Stiles : Pourquoi tu dis ça

Haly : C'est cette partie de moi , cette Obake . Elle prend le contrôle sur moi , sur mon esprit Stiles , et j'en suis à penser à des choses horribles , vraiment horribles

Stiles : Comme quoi

Haly : Je veux tous les tuer ... Un par un dit elle avec un ton qui avait regagné sa rage

Stiles : Tuer qui Haly ? Haly ?

Haly : Derek ... Scott ... Tous les être surnaturels Stiles .. J'ai besoin d'aide . Je ne veux pas devenir cette personne

Stiles : Ça n'arrivera pas Haly tu m'entends . Je ne laisserais pas cette chose , ton double , appelle ça comme tu veux , prendre possession de toi . Je ne l'a laisserais pas faire . On va trouver une solution , je te le promets

Haly : Comment Stiles dit elle le regardant dans les yeux

Stiles : On trouvera lui répondit il lui tenant le visage entre ses mains . On a traversé pire que que ça tu te souviens

Là , leurs regards se croisaient . Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi , Haly se mit à embrasser Stiles avant de le faire basculer sur le lit . Stiles ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait . Il ne comprenait plus rien

Stiles : Hal ... Haly qu'est ce que tu fais demanda t'il tandis que celle ci continuait de l'embrasser

Haly : Ça ne se voit pas Stiles ... Je pense que tous les deux on sait qu'il y a beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre nous . On ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer . Mais regarde nous aujourd'hui , c'est fait . On a perdu assez de temps

Stiles : Mais t'es folle . Qu'est ce que tu fais .

Haly : Je vais te montrer , laisse toi faire lui dit elle mettant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de ne l'embrasser à nouveau .

Stiles était allongé sur son lit , Haly se trouvait au dessus de lui . Elle continuait de l'embrasser et celui ci , pendant une toute petite minute s'était laissé porter par ses baisers qu'il fini par lui rendre , jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle du message de Derek ... Il l'interrompit net

Stiles : Attends Haly , s'il te plaît . Arrête . On peut pas faire ça .

Mais celle ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'écouter . Elle continuait de l'embrasser plus passionnément . Celle ci avait soulevé le tee shirt de Stiles et lui embrassait le torse tout en continuant de descendre petit à petit .

Stiles : C'est pas vrai Haly ... Stop

Là . Stiles l'a prise par les épaules , se redressa et lui ordonna de s'arrêter

Haly : Pourquoi Stiles . Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi

Stiles : Ça n'a rien à voir Haly . Tu es tout ce dont rêverait un mec .. Mais pas comme ça . C'est pas toi . Je veux dire tu n'es plus la même

Haly : Tu ne ressens pas de désir pour moi lui dit t'elle glissant sa main dans son pantalon

Heureusement . Stiles avait pu arrêter sa main juste à temps , avant qu'elle ne descende trop bas

Stiles : C'est pas ça Haly ... Je ne te reconnais pas

Haly : Je ne te plais pas alors

Stiles : Arrêtes , dis pas de bêtises Haly . Tu me plais , vraiment je t'assure , mais pas comme ça

Haly : Est ce que c'est vraiment toi qui parle là Stiles . Toi qui a toujours voulu connaître le grand frisson de l'amour . Regardes , je suis là et je m'offre à toi sur un plateau Stiles

Stiles : Et toi Haly ? C'est vraiment toi qui parle ? rétorqua t'il en la fixant avec désolation

Puis là Haly vu son reflet dans le miroir . Elle restait immobile pendant de longues secondes . Elle ne se reconnaissait plus . La personne qui se reflétait dans ce miroir n'était pas elle . Comment avait elle pu changer à ce point . Comment avait elle pu agir ainsi , qui plus est avec Stiles . Elle sorti du lit en vitesse , commençait à pleurer de honte

Haly : Stiles ... Ecoute ... Je ... Je suis désolée , je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ok . Ça ne se reproduira plus dit elle avant de ne quitter sa chambre en courant

Stiles : Attends Haly . Pars pas . Reviens s'il te plaît

Mais celle ci était déjà partie . Elle avait laissé la clé de la maison devant la porte de la chambre à Stiles . Celui ci l'a ramassait

Stiles : Et merde . C'est pas vrai murmura t'il

Haly continuait de marcher , seule , à travers les bois , pleurant de désespoir et murmurant

Haly : Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille . Va t'en ...

Puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , elle se trouvait devant l'ancienne bâtisse de Derek . Elle décidait de s'y rendre afin d"y passer la nuit . Elle pensait qu'ici , elle pourrait être au calme et pourrait essayer d'oublier toutes les hontes qu'elle portait en elle vis à vis de ce qu'elle avait fait à Stiles mais aussi toute la frustration quand à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek . Elle était totalement épuisée moralement , à bout de forces physiquement qu'elle fini par s'endormir . Elle pensait être tranquille et en sécurité , mais hélas Deucalion , lui en avait décidé autrement ...


	20. Confrontation

Haly venait à peine de s'endormir . Elle essayait tant bien que mal mais en vain . Elle recommençait à faire ses terreurs nocturnes . Elle revivait la scène de la mort de ses parents sans cesse dans sa tête et d'un coup elle se réveilla en hurlant . Elle mit quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas seule . En effet Deucalion se trouvait juste devant elle . Quand elle en a eu bien conscience , elle se précipita vers lui en criant

Haly : Vous ! Je vais vous tuer

Deucalion : Belle et rebelle ... Comme elle ...

Mais celle ci n'avait pas pu l'atteindre , car bien évidement Deucalion n'était pas venu seul . En effet deux hommes étaient avec lui et avant qu'Haly ai pu sauter à la gorge de Deucalion , elle fit retenu de force par ces deux hommes , chacun lui tenant un bras . Elle était immobilisée , mais elle continuait de se débattre . Là Deucalion s'approcha d'elle et l'aspergea au visage avec un spray . Haly ne se sentait pas bien . Elle se sentait faible , comme si tous les muscles de son corps étaient comme paralysés . Elle venait de tomber à terre , allongée , immobile ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait demanda t'elle toute groggy

Là , Deucalion s'approchait d'elle , se mit accroupi à ses côtés

Deucalion : Tu vois Haly . On ne peut pas nier que tu sois ma fille biologique . C'est un fait . Et donc mon sang coule dans tes veines . Ce qui est du poison pour moi l'est aussi pour toi

Haly : Aconit ... Vous m'avez aspergé d'aconit

Deucalion : Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort Haly . Tu le sauras bien assez vite

Haly : Quoi . Je comprend pas

Deucalion : Je ne suis pas là pour discuter . Je suis là parce que tu as quelque qui m'appartient et que j'aimerais récupérer

Haly : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez . Si j'avais quelque chose qui vous appartenait , je m'en serais débarassé

Deucalion : Non Haly , pas ça . Car ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai offert mais celle qui s'est faite passer pour ta mère durant toutes ces années . Ma soeur lui répondit il glissant la pointe de sa canne sous son menton

Haly : Ça ne change rien . Il ne me reste plus rien . J'ai tout perdu ce soir là . Le soir ou vous les avez tué

Deucalion : C'est fou le ton que tu emploies Haly . Tu remarqueras que tu as dis vous " les " avez tué et non pas vous avez tué mes parents ... Où est passé ta compassion . Ils t'ont déçu Haly . Comme la plupart de ton entourage . Tu as fuis Derek . Ça , encore ça peut se comprendre . Un alpha avec une humaine ... Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien . Mais le pire c'est Stiles .

Haly : Taisez vous

Deucalion : Stiles , ce garçon si gentil que tu aimes tant mais avec qui il ne pourra jamais rien se passer parce qu'il t'a repoussé et qu'il te voit comme sa petite soeur et uniquement comme sa soeur . C'est comme tes parents qui t'ont menti toute ta vie , en te mettant à l'écart , te cachant la vérité sur toi , tes origines et le fait que tu sois humaine sans vraiment l'être . Ils t'ont mise à l'écart Haly et aujourd'hui encore tu l'es . Ça doit être dur pour toi de na pas pouvoir être totalement toi avec les personnes qui t'entourent

Haly : Fermez là lui dit elle enragé , larmes aux yeux

Deucalion : Regardes toi Haly , tu es toute seule et personne ne viendra pour te secourir ou te délivrer . Et tu sais pourquoi . Parce que tes amis ne se préoccupent pas de toi . Scott , Derek ou Stiles

Haly : La ferme ! cria t'elle . La ferme continuait elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol , poings serrés , laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage

Deucalion : Donne moi ce que je veux et je te laisserais tranquille . Et toi et tes amis n'entendront plus parler de moi

Haly : Je vous le répète , je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez lui dit elle , relevant la tête et le fixant avec haine .

Deucalion : Réfléchis un peu , tu es plus maligne que ça

Haly : Même si j'ai ce que vous voulez , je ne sais pas comment vous le donner

Deucalion : De quoi tu parles

Haly : De mon pouvoir . Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ? Me tuer pour récupérer mon pouvoir . On le sait tous . Deucalion est avide de pouvoirs et ça peu importe les conséquences et les pertes humaines

Deucalion : Ton pouvoir . Crois moi , en temps voulu je te le prendrais . Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit

Haly : Alors de quoi si ce n'est pas ça

Deucalion : Ma soeur a du te laisser quelque chose , un indice , n'importe quoi

Haly : Je comprends pas . Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez . Comment je pourrais . C'est pas comme si j'avais pu leur dire au revoir ce soir là

Deucalion : D'ailleurs comment tu as fais pour t'échapper . Pour échapper à mes alphas

Haly le fixait mais ne lui répondait pas .

Deucalion ne tardait pas longtemps avant de découvrir qui l'avait aidé

Deucalion : Peter

Haly : Quoi

Deucalion : Peter Hale était là . C'est évident . Il a toujours veillé sur toi depuis le jour ou tu m'as été volé . Ça ne peut être que lui forcément . Et au vu de ton silence j'en déduis que j'ai raison . Donc si c'est pas toi qui a ce que je veux , ça ne peut être que lui ...

Haly : Il ne vous a rien volé . Je l'aurais su . J'ai passé chaque jour de ses trois dernières années à ses côtés

L'effet de l'aconit s'était dissipé et Haly réussit à se lever . Aussitôt les deux acolytes de Deucalion l'a rattrapèrent par les bras

Deucalion : C'est bon , lâchez là . Laisser moi seul maintenant

Les deux hommes partirent et Deucalion continuait sa conversation avec Haly

Deucalion : Tu sais Haly , malgré mes mauvaises intentions , jamais je ne te ferais de mal

Haly : Vous avez essayé de me tuer . Deux fois !

Deucalion : C'est vrai . Mais crois moi si j'avais voulu le faire , je ne t'aurais pas louper lui dit il tout près de son visage , si près qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration .

A ce moment là Haly vit rouge et le gifla d'une rage non soutenue . Celui ci lui attrapa le poignet et là il vit son bracelet . Sans réflechir , il le lui arrachait aussitôt .

Haly : Rendez moi ça . C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle .

Deucalion : Tu remarqueras que tu as encore employé un pronom et non " maman "

Haly : Rendez le moi , c'est à moi lui dit elle essayant de lui arracher des mains

Deucalion : C'est là ou tu te trompes Haly .

Haly : Alors c'est ça . C'est ça que vous cherchiez avec tant de haine . Vous avez essayé de me tuer pour un vulgaire bracelet

Deucalion : Tais toi

Haly : Pourquoi , sinon vous allez me tuer . Vous l'avez dis vous même , si vous aviez voulu , vous l'auriez fais .

A ces mots , Deucalion lâcha sa canne , prit Haly par la gorge et la soulevait sans mal du sol . Celle ci ne pouvait plus respirer

Deucalion : Sâches que je décide qui vit et qui meurt . Et que personne ne me défie comme tu le fais

Haly : Je ... ne peux ... pas respirer dit elle tenant de dégager les mains de celui ci qui lui serraient la gorge

Deucalion : Tu sens ce que ça fait Haly . Tu sens ton souffle partir . Le sang qui bouillonne dans ta tête , prête à manquer d'oxygène

Haly : S'il te plaît ... Pa ... Papa ...

Sans s'en rendre compte Haly venait d'appeler Deucalion " papa" . A ces mots , il la lâchait de suite . C'est comme si ces mots avaient été directement transpercés son âme . Il prit sa canne et s'apprêtait à partir

Haly : Alors quoi c'est tout . Tu viens ici , tu me demandes quelque chose qui t'appartient , tu manques de me tuer , une nouvelle fois . Et pour quoi ! Pour ce bracelet et ça s'arrête là . Tu t'en vas . Tu ne t'expliques pas

Deucalion : J'en ai fini avec toi Haly . Du moins pour ce soir

Haly : Mais moi non lui répondit elle en l'attrapant par le bras

Mais celui ci n'était pas prêt d'affronter sa fille et d'instaurer une relation père/fille car il ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre malgré que depuis sa disparition , il a toujours veillé sur elle en la surveillant de très près . Alors sans réfléchir , il lui prit le bras , lui torda et l'a balançait à l'autre bout de la pièce . Sa tête était venue heurter les marches de l'escalier . Elle voyait flou , elle le voyait s'éloigner , puis plus rien . Elle s'était évanouie ...


	21. Sans repères

Haly était toujours inconsciente . Elle saignait à la tête et elle était gelée . Heureusement , Peter venait d'arriver . En la voyant à terre , évanouie , il se précipita vers elle .

Peter : Tu es gelée . Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré Haly dit il tout en lui mettant son manteau sur elle

Celle ci se réveilla en sursaut , totalement désorientée et paniquée .

Haly : Peter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là lui dit elle l'attrapant par les bras

Peter : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question répondit il la tenant par les épaules . Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi . Du moins si on puis dire

Haly : Comment tu as su où j'étais

Peter : Ce n'était pas bien compliqué Haly . Ça fait deux jours que tout le monde te cherche . Tu n'étais ni chez Stiles , ni avec Derek donc tu ne pouvais être qu'ici

Haly : Deux jours , qu'est ce que tu racontes . Hier soir j'étais chez Stiles

Peter : Non Haly . C'était il y a deux jours

Haly ne comprenait pas . Elle était restée inconsciente pendant deux longues journées . Mais elle mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement avec Deucalion

Haly : Deucalion . Deucalion était ici . Il m'a immobilisé avec de l'aconit tue loup

Peter : Haly . C'est pas possible

Haly : Pourquoi Peter

Peter : Parce que tu es humaine

Haly : Oui mais j'ai le sang de Deucalion qui coule dans mes veines ...

Peter : Quoi ... Est ce que t'es en train de me dire que vous êtes de la même famille

Haly : C'est mon père . Mon père biologique

Peter restait sous le choc face à cette nouvelle . En effet il n'était au courant de rien , personne ne le lui avait dit

Haly : Derek ne t'a rien dit

Peter : Visiblement il a omit ce détail

Haly : Tu dois pas rester là Peter

Peter : Toi tu ne devrais pas rester là . Tu devrais rentrer et dire à tes amis que tout va bien

Haly : Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir .

Peter : De quoi tu parles

Haly : De rien ... Tout va bien dit elle le regard vide

Peter : Tu es sur que tout va bien Haly

Haly : Tout va bien . Laisse moi tranquille maintenant

Peter n'était pas non plus au courant que la Obake qui se trouvait en Haly était en train de prendre totalement le contrôle sur elle même

Peter : Je te ramène chez toi

Haly : Ce sera pas nécessaire

Peter : Haly . Tu dois te faire soigner . Tu es gelée alors discute pas

Haly : Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien Peter alors laisse moi tranquille avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide

Peter : Tu veux rire j'espère . Je te rappelles que j'ai été un alpha

Haly : Je sais qui tu es mais ça ne change rien pour moi . Fiche le camp d'ici .

Là Peter lui saisit le bras pour la raisonner mais celle ci le lui prit , lui serra tellement fort qu'il fini par s'agenouiller crissant de douleur

Peter : Haly ... Qu'est ce que tu fais dit il serrant les dents

Haly : Je te le répète une dernière fois , laisse moi tranquille répondit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec mépris .

Elle le lâcha puis s'en alla . Celui ci ne cherchait pas à le retenir . Il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Haly . Celle ci rentrait chez elle . Elle se soignait , prit une douche et partit à la clinique vétérinaire afin d'obtenir des réponses . Elle était arrivée chez Deaton . Elle avait veillé à ce que Scott n'y soit pas .. Elle entra et Deaton fut très surpris de la voir

Deaton : Haly ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici . On t'a cherché partout ces deux derniers jours

Haly : Plus besoin de me chercher . Je suis là maintenant

Deaton : Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Haly demanda t'il mal à l'aise

Elle s'approcha de lui , vraiment très près de lui

Haly : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Deaton ? On dirait que vous avez peur lui murmura t'elle à son oreille

Deaton : Non .. C'est juste que tu es différente ... Alors dis moi qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi

Haly : Je veux des réponses

Deaton : Quelles réponses

Haly : Je veux que vous me parliez de mon père

Deaton : Tu sais Haly , je ne connaissais pas beaucoup tes parents . Ils étaient très discrets

Haly : Je parle de mon vrai père Deaton . Je parle de Deucalion

Haly rendait Deaton très nerveux . Celle ci tournait autour de la table d'opération . Puis se rendit dans la pharmacie et y prit un flacon ainsi qu'une seringue qu'elle était en train de remplir avec celui ci .

Deaton : Qu'est ce que tu fais Haly .

Haly : Je veux des réponses Deaton . Et je les obtiendrais avec ou sans votre consentement .

Deaton : Tu n'as pas besoin de ça . Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir

Haly lui sourit narcissiquement mais gardait malgré tout , la seringue dans sa main

Deaton : Alors que veux tu savoir ?

Haly : Commençons par le début . Comment est il devenu aveugle

Deaton : Je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apportera de savoir ça Haly

Là elle se précipita sur lui , seringue à la main , prête à lui enfoncer dans l'oeil

Haly : Je vous écoute Deaton . J'emploierais tous les moyens nécessaires , alors mettez y du votre si vous ne voulez pas souffrir

Deaton : C'est bon ... C'est bon ... Il y a plusieurs années , Deucalion n'était pas l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui . C'était un alpha bien sur , mais il avait un idéal de paix . Il ne voulait plus de guerres entre inter espèces . Il faisait partie d'une meute

Haly : Et qui était à la tête de cette meute

Deaton : Talia ... Talia Hale ...

Haly : Hale ? Comme Derek et Peter Hale ?

Deaton : Oui ... C'était la mère de Derek ..

Haly : La suite

Deaton : Les Argents étaient en chasse . Ils en avaient après leur meute car un des leur avait tué un de leur chasseur . Et ils ont un code

Haly : Nous chassons ce qui nous chassent . Je suis au courant

Deaton : Mais voilà , c'était un accident . Le jeune beta n'avait pas fait attention , il ne voulait pas le tuer , il ne faisait que se défendre . Mais il ne savait pas encore se contrôler totalement , alors il l'a tué

Haly : Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ce chasseur , je suppose dit elle avec effroi

Deaton en eu le souffle coupé et regardait Haly avec stupeur . Puis il reprit

Deaton : Une chose en entraînant une autre . Ça a vite dégénéré . Il y a eu confrontation . Il ne restait plus que Talia et Deucalion, debout du côté de la meute et Chris Argent du côté des chasseurs . Quand Deucalion s'est précipité sur Chris, Talia a surgit devant lui , et lui a transpercé les yeux avec des flêches à impulsions électriques

Haly : Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est la mère de Derek qui a rendu mon père aveugle . Alors expliquez moi . Il y a une chose que j'aimerais comprendre . Pourquoi est il devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui . Un homme froid , sans pitié , sans foi ni loi ...

Deaton ne voulait pas répondre car il savait que sa réponse allait faire beaucoup de mal , car personne n'était au courant de ce lourd secret qu'il gardait enfoui au fond de lui depuis tant d'années

Haly : Je vous écoute lui cria t'elle , lui enfonçant l'aiguille dans la nuque

Deaton : Arrêtes c'est bon , je vais te dire la vérité mais range cette aiguille . Si tu ne le fais pas je te dirais plus rien

Haly : Vous êtes en train de me menacer ! Vraiment ?

Deaton était adossé à son plan de travail , il réussit à saisir un scalpel et quand Haly fut assez proche de lui , il le lui planta dans l'épaule afin de pouvoir s'échapper . Malheureusement , il ignorait que la Obake avait prit le contrôle et que ses pouvoirs devenaient plus fort de jour en jour . Là , Haly , d'un revers de la main fit valser Deaton dans la porte . Celui ci en tombant , se prit le coin d'un meuble et s'évanouit . Haly le prit , le souleva et l'attacha sur la table d'opération . Il ne pouvait plus bouger . Elle fini par le gifler et lui balancer de l'eau au visage pour lé réveiller . Il se réveilla

Deaton : Haly ... Qu'est ce que tu fais demanda t'il

Elle s'approchait de lui , scalpel à la main , et lui passa sur la joue , lui laissant une coupure .

Haly : Je vous l'ai dis Deaton . Je veux des réponses lui dit elle avec un sourire machiavélique . Alors je vous écoute . Pourquoi mon père est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui

Deaton savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix , qu'il devait choisir : parler ou mourir . Son choix fut prit rapidement .

Deaton . Talia ... Talia a tué sa femme , ta mère biologique ... Ta mère était le bien incarné .. Mais Talia , elle , portait le mal . Et ça depuis toujours ...

Haly : Pourquoi aurais t'elle voulu tuer ma mère . Ça n'a pas de sens . Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait

Deaton : Réfléchis un peu Haly . L'amour . Talia aimait ton père , mais lui était éperdumment amoureux de ta mère . Il l'avait choisit elle et Talia ne l'a visiblement pas supporté

Haly : Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Deucalion voulait mon bracelet .

Deaton : Quel bracelet

Haly : Un bracelet que m'avait donné la femme qui m'a élevé . C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait de ma mère ...

Haly commençait à voir rouge . Elle ne cherchait même plus à se contrôler , à contrôler sa haine

Haly : Ma mère est morte et mon père est un monstre et tout ça à cause de quoi . De la famille Hale ...

Deaton : Haly ? Ne fais rien de stupide

Haly : Je ferais ce qui doit être fait ... Les coupables vont devoir payer ... La famille Hale va payer pour avoir détruit leur vie et la mienne par la même occasion

Deaton : Derek et Peter n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça

Haly : Vous voyez Deaton . Là n'est pas la question . Ils m'ont tout prit .. A moi de leur prendre ce qui leur reste lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille avant de ne couper ses liens et de s'en aller , dans la nuit froide et pluvieuse , avant de tomber , plus loin à terre , pleurant de rage , de haine et de souffrance ...

Deaton ne pouvait pas croire que la fille qui se tenait devant lui était Haly . Elle n'était plus du tout elle même , il l'avait bien compris . Il appelait Scott :

" Appelle Derek , Peter et Stiles , et venez vite me retrouver au cabinet . On doit parler . On a un très gros problème " Rendez vous dans l'ancienne bâtisse de Derek ...


	22. Problème à gérer

Scott avait bien reçu le message de Deaton . Il appelait les garçons et ils se rendirent tous dans l'ancienne maison de Derek ..

Deaton : Bonsoir

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il y Deaton ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir en plein milieu de la nuit

Deaton : On a un problème

Stiles : Ça on avait bien compris

Deaton : Je veux dire un très gros problème Stiles

Derek : De quoi il s'agit demanda t'il bras croisés sur le torse

Deaton : C'est Haly

Là tous se regardèrent avec stupéfaction

Stiles : Haly ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Deaton : Disons que c'est elle qui m'a trouvé

Stiles : Et alors . Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Haly

Deaton : Elle n'est plus elle même . Elle a totalement perdu la notion de qui elle était ... Elle est " partie "

Stiles : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire

Scott : Que son Obake a prit entièrement le contrôle sur elle

Stiles : C'est ça . C'est de ça dont il s'agit Deaton .

Deaton : Je suis désolé Stiles

Derek : C'est elle qui vous a fait ça demandait il en voyant la plaie sur son visage et les marques de ligature sur ses poignées

Deaton : Oui . Elle est devenue incontrôlable . Je l'ai blessé à l'épaule mais c'est comme si elle ne ressentait aucune douleur ... J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer

Stiles : Mais elle ne l'a pas fait

Deaton : Parce que je me suis plié à ses exigences Stiles

Derek : Ce qui veut dire

Deaton : Elle est venue dans un seul but . Obtenir des réponses et savoir qui était son père avant qu'il ne devienne qui il est aujourd'hui ..

Scott : Et alors ? Que s'est il passé

Deaton : Crois moi Scott . Parfois certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire et feraient mieux de rester enterrées

Stiles : De quoi vous parlez

Derek : Deaton ? Qu'es ce que vous lui avez dit

Deaton : Tout . Je lui ai tout dit répondit il fixant Peter .

Et à cet instant précis Peter savais exactement de quoi voulait parler Deaton . Stiles , Derek et Scott se tournèrent vers Peter

Derek : Tu veux bien nous éclairer ou tu vas rester là à rien dire et rien faire comme toujours

Peter : Ça n'a pas d'importance ... ( Il y eu un silence ) J'ai vu Haly un peu tôt dans la soirée . Et une chose est sure , elle n'est plus elle même . Elle a comprit comment se servir de ses capacités . Elle est très forte . Je veux dire , elle a réussi à me mettre à terre sans rien faire . D'ailleurs , à ce propos , merci d'avoir oublié de me dire que son double démoniaque était en train de prendre le dessus sur elle .

Derek : Tu étais parti

Peter : Tu sais on a inventé les téléphones

Scott : Stop . Vous êtes allez la voir et après qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Peter : En fait pas grand chose . Quand je l'ai trouvé , elle baignait dans son sang et était complètement gelée

Stiles : Quoi ! Elle est blessée

Peter : Une légère entaille à la tête . Elle pensait s'être réveillée après t'avoir quitté Stiles

Stiles : Comment ça

Peter : Elle ignorait que ça faisait deux jours qu'elle avait disparu

Derek : Comment c'est possible

Peter : C'est la fille de Deucalion , on le sait tous . Mais vous ignorez peut être qu'à cause du sang qu'elle porte en elle , elle est vulnérable . Et oui le sang de Deucalion coule dans ses veines . Il l'a empoisonné avec de l'aconit tue loup . Une fois que je l'ai trouvé elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose , mis à part ce que je viens de vous dire . Elle m'a dit de partir , j'ai refusé et après vous connaissez la suite

Deaton : Il faut la stopper

Stiles : Et par stopper vous voulez dire la tuer c'est ça ?

Deaton : Si c'est nécessaire oui . Mais tu dois savoir une chose ..

Stiles : Quoi

Deaton : Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire

Stiles : Quoi ... Attendez . On ne l'a pas encore vu , on ne lui a pas parlé que vous la condamnez déjà à mort ! Est ce que je suis le seul ici à trouver ça complètement incensé !

Scott : Stiles ...

Stiles : Non Scott . Quand j'étais possédé par le nogitsune , tu as tout fait pour me sauver Scott . Tu as été envers et contre tous pour me sauver . Moi ... Alors qu'on sait tous que j'ai tué et blessé des gens . Haly n'a tué encore personne il me semble

Derek : Encore , elle n'a pas encore tué Stiles

Stiles : Pas toi Derek . Tu peux pas dire ça . C'est pas possible . Tout le monde ici sait ce qu'elle représente pour toi .

Derek fixa Stiles droit dans les yeux avec surprise

Stiles : N'ai pas l'air surpris . J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardais et comment tu étais avec elle , et surtout , j'ai bien remarqué que c'était la seule personne capable de te redonner le sourire .

Derek : On a pas le choix Stiles lui cria t'il ... Si elle n'est plus elle même , on ne pourra rien contre elle . Elle est beaucoup trop forte , trop puissante .

Stiles : Alors c'est ça , vous allez laissé tomber avant même d'avoir essayé

Scott : Ecoute Stiles lui dit il le prenant par le bras

Stiles : Non c'est bon . Je trouverais un moyen , car je trouve toujours un moyen . Vous avez tout fait pour me sauver malgré les meurtres , les blessés , et vous condamnez Haly sans avoir même essayé de l'aider ... De lui donner une chance ... Je peux pas adhérer à ça je suis désolé ... Ce sera sans moi ... Mais si vous décidez de tuer Haly , il faudra d'abord me tuer , car je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver . Je ne l'a perdrais pas une seconde fois . C'est pas envisageable leur dit il les fixant droit dans les yeux avant de partir

Scott : Attends Stiles

Derek : Laisse le Scott

Scott : Tu comprends pas Derek . Il a raison . On ne peut pas tuer Haly sous prétexte qu'elle n'est plus elle même . Il doit y avoir une solution , un moyen pour l'aider , pas vrai Deaton lui demandait il se tournant vers lui

Deaton : Oui il a bien un moyen . Mais ça conduira directement à sa perte

Derek : C'est à dire

Deaton : Pour tuer la Obake qui est en elle , Haly doit mourir

Peter : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là

Deaton : Elle doit mourir en se sacrifiant ou alors elle doit se faire tuer . Mais aucun de vous ici ne peut le faire

Scott : Comment ça

Deaton : Elle ne peut pas être tuée par une créature surnaturelle . Stiles est le seul à pouvoir la tuer . Mais on sait très bien qu'il ne le fera pas

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait . On la laisse continuer à se détruire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit totalement perdue ! Dit il inquiet

Deaton : On attend et on prie pour qu'Haly ai assez de force en elle pour retrouver ses esprits et faire le seul choix qui s'impose à elle

Scott : Et sinon . Si elle n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle

Deaton : Alors on devra agir

Derek : Et par là , vous voulez dire la tuer

Deaton : Oui

Scott : Comment puisqu'ici aucun d'entre nous ne le peut faire

Deaton : Moi ... Je le ferais

Derek : Comment ? Vous êtes une sorte de guide spirituel

Derek : Je suis un druide en effet . Mais je n'ai rien de surnaturel . Je ne reste qu'un simple humain .

Peter : On nage en plein délire là . Vous vous entendez parler . Stiles a raison . On ne parle pas de n'importe qui . Il s'agit d'Haly , d'une jeune fille de 19 ans . Quelqu'un qui a toujours fait passer nos intérêts avant les siens . Quelqu'un toujours prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup et se scarifier plutôt que de voir les personnes qu'elle aime souffrir ou mourir autour d'elle .. Deaton . Elle aurait pu te faire du mal ou pire et elle ne t'a que légèrement blessé n'est ce pas . Moi , elle aurait pu me faire du mal , mais elle a rien fait non plus . Elle est simplement partie en me laissant seul .

Derek : Elle aurait pu me faire du mal aussi , il y a deux jours . Mais elle n'a rien fait

Peter : Vous voyez , il y a encore de l'espoir . On peut la ramener . Rien n'est perdu .

Scott : Et comment Peter ? Elle n'est déjà plus elle même

Peter : En lui rappelant qui elle est . Et pour ça , je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider à retrouver son " humanité "

Derek : Stiles ...

Peter : Bien Derek , tu suis ça fait plaisir

Scott : Deaton , vous pensez que ça peut marcher

Deaton : Je ne sais pas . Peut être . Ce sera toujours mieux que de la tuer c'est sur . Ecoute Scott , tu t'occupes de Stiles , explique lui tout ça . Derek , Peter , essayez de trouver Deucalion

Derek : Le trouver , mais pourquoi . Je vous rappelle qu'il a essayé de la tuer . Qu'il a fait tuer ses parents ...

Deaton : Comme tu dis , essayé .. Ce que je veux dire par là , c'est que j'ai eu la sensation qu'Haly avait " besoin " de lui

Derek : Besoin de lui , sérieusement ? On parle de Deucalion pas d'un saint

Deaton : Oui Derek . Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle apprenne à savoir qui il est et pourquoi il n' a jamais cherché à la récupérer ...

Derek : Bien comme vous voudrez . Mais s'il m'attaque , je me défendrais

Deaton : Je n'en doutais pas Derek ..

Peter : Et après quoi ? On la laisse avec son narcissique et psychopathe de père . Je vous rappelle qu'on essaie de la ramener et non l'inverse

Deaton : Crois moi Peter j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie . Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur . Haly possède une âme pure et je crois en elle . j'ai jamais vu un pureté comme celle d'Haly . Elle peut y arriver . Elle en est capable .

A ces mots , Derek releva la tête . Il savait que Deaton avait raison . Et bien sur , malgré ce qui se passait , il n'avait en aucun cas envie de tuer la femme qu'il l'aime . Les trois hommes se saluèrent et partirent dans leur " quête " pour " sauver " Haly ...


	23. Excuses

Une fois parti de chez Deaton , Scott se rendit directement chez Stiles . En effet il avait blessé son ami et il s'en voulait . Il était arrivé . Il frappait à la porte mais c'est Monsieur Stilinski qui vint ouvrir la porte

Mr Stilinski : Scott ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ? T'as pas cours demain

Scott: Si .. Heu .. Ecoutez je suis désolé de venir à cette heure ci , croyez moi . Mais si c'était pas important , je ne serais pas là ... Stiles est encore debout ? demandait il

Mr Stilinski : C'est bon Scott . Allez entre

Scott : Merci

Une fois rentré , celui ci allait directement frapper à la porte de Stiles . Et Stiles , ayant entendu Scott , s'était assis par terre , devant sa porte , genoux levés et mains posées dessus .

Scott : Stiles .. Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ... Allez mec , je t'en prie . Je sais que j'ai pas assuré tout à l'heure . Ecoute , je suis venu m'excuser ok . Tu avais raison . A propos d'Haly , à propos de tout en fait . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de penser à vouloir la tuer . C'est vrai , c'est d'Haly dont il s'agit ... J'ai pas réfléchi .. Allez s'il te plaît , ouvre cette porte Stiles . On a sans doute trouvé une solution

A ces derniers mots entendus , Stiles lui ouvrit la porte .

Stiles : Quelle solution

Scott : Viens assis toi . Voilà quand tu es parti , on a parlé avec Deaton . Et au fil de la discussion mais aussi grace à Peter , on est pas obligé de tuer Haly

Stiles : Peter ?

Scott : Oui ... Il nous a rappelé qui était Haly .. Et ce pour quoi on se battait et qui était nos ennemis . Et Haly n'en fait pas partie . On avait juste besoin de l'entendre ... Je pense ...

Stiles : Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire . Vous avez un un plan

Scott : En réalité , c'est ce que tu dois faire toi , Stiles

Stiles : Comment ça . Je comprend pas

Scott : Deaton nous a expliqué que pour ramener Haly , pour qu'elle reprenne le contrôle sur elle même . Elle doit retrouver son " humanité "

Stiles : Et comment on fait ça Scott. Comment je suis censé faire ça

Scott : C'est là que tu interviens justement

Stiles : Comment

Scott : Tu l'as connais mieux que personne alors fais lui se souvenir Stiles . Fais lui ressentir quelque chose . N'importe quoi . Mais elle doit se rappeler ...

Stiles : Et si ça marche pas .Si son côté Obake était plus fort . Qu'est ce qu'il se passera . .. Tu n'as pas vu son côté " maléfique " Scott . Moi oui dit il baissant la tête

Scott : Comment ça . Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Stiles : L'autre soir , avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pendant deux jours . Elle était venue me voir Scott . Et il s'est passé quelque chose

Scott : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé

Stiles : Rien de grave , c'est sans importance . Mais elle n'était plus du tout la même . Tu n'as pas vu son regard , son comportement . C'est comme si la personne qui se tenait devant moi n'avait jamais été celle que je connais ... Alors je te le redemande . Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si son côté Obake garde le contrôle ... Si on ne peut pas la ramener ... Si j'échoue ... Vous la tuerez Scott ... Demanda t'il les larmes aux yeux

Scott baissa la tête afin d'éviter le regard de Stiles

Stiles : Scott , qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ... Scott !

Scott : On ne pourra pas la tuer . Haly ne peut pas être tuée par un être surnaturel . C'est toi qui devra la tuer Stiles lui dit il en le regardant dans les yeux

Stiles : Tu plaisantes . T'es en train de me dire que s'il n'y a pas d'autres choix , que si Haly n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle , je devrais la tuer . Jamais ... Ça n'arrivera pas Scott . Comment vous pouvez me demander de faire un truc pareil ! . Tu te rappelles , il y a trois ans quand elle a disparu , dans quel état j'étais Scott ... Tu t'en souviens

Scott : Je sais Stiles

Stiles : Ça n'arrivera pas . Je préfère mourir que de devoir la tuer . On trouvera autre chose , une autre solution , n'importe quoi . Mais la mort n'est pas la solution Scott . Tu le sais . Comme tu l'as dis , je la connais mieux que personne . Mieux que moi même . Et je sais qu'elle est plus forte que ça Scott dit il désemparé .

Scott : Stiles ... Ecoute

Stiles : Non . Toi tu vas m'écouter ... T'as toujours voulu faire le bien autour de toi , sauver les gentils , faire en sorte qu'il n'y est jamais de blessés . Aujourd'hui tu vas continuer d'agir comme tu l'as toujours fais . Un jour je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde ... J'avais tort , t'entends . J'avais tort . Aujourd'hui tout ce que je te demande c'est de réfléchir à une autre possiblité avant de devoir tuer Haly . Tu peux pas .. Tu .. Pas elle ... Je veux dire ... Si elle meurt , je mourrais aussi Scott ... Ça me tuera car crois moi ça me tuera ... Tu comprends lui lança il tandis que les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage

Scott relevait la tête , fixa Stiles . Il venait de comprendre

Scott : Tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour elle , n'est ce pas ? . Tu l'aimes ... T'es amoureux d'elle

Stiles fixait Scott

Stiles : Je ne veux pas la perdre Scott , c'est tout ... Et même si c'était le cas , elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ... Répondit il levant les yeux au plafond

Scott : Ecoute . Je te promet Stiles , que quoi qu'il arrive , Haly ne mourra pas . Je te donne ma parole . Je trouverais une solution mais tu ne l'as perdras pas .

Stiles : Je te crois Scott . Mais qu'en est il de Derek ou Deaton

Scott : Derek ne la tuera pas . Tu l'as dis toi même , il tient à elle pas vrai . Tu penses sincèrement qu'il pourrait la tuer . Quand à Deaton , je m'en occupe . Personne ne fera rien , tu m'as compris

Stiles : Il faut espérer que tu aies raison mais surtout il faut espérer qu'Haly puisse se raccrocher à quelque chose

Scott : Ou à quelqu'un lui dit tout en le regardant . On doit y croire Stiles . L'espoir , quelque part nous a toujours sauvé alors il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent pour cette fois ci ...

Stiles : Oui , t'as pas tort

Scott : Stiles

Stiles : Quoi

Scott : Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir . Sur Haly , mais aussi sur Deucalion

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui se passe

Scott : Haly veut se rapprocher de Deucalion . Enfin c'est ce que Deaton pense .

Stiles : Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir Scott

Scott : Haly a déjà perdu le contrôle . Si on la laisse faire , ce sera pire . Je veux dire , on sait qui est Deucalion , comment il est et ce qu'il fait . Si elle essaie de le voir , de s'approcher de lui pour établir une sorte de relation père/fille . Tout sera perdu

Stiles : Et on la perdra à jamais parce que son Obake se renforcera . On ne pourra pas la ramener . Il faut qu'on l'en empêche Scott . Ça ne doit pas arriver

Scott : Je ferais ce que je peux Stiles mais je peux rien te garantir . On ne peut pas aller à Deucalion , c'est Deucalion qui vient à nous

Stiles : Alors on doit jouer un coup divin Scott ...

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent ... Ils avaient bien compris que si Haly nourissait le lien qui la liait à Deucalion , elle serait perdue pour toujours ... Chacun réfléchissait à une solution de son côté . Scott était rentré chez lui . Quand à Stiles , il ne pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit ...


	24. Tout est perdu

C'était déjà le matin . On était samedi . Stiles n'avait pas cours et était toujours en train de chercher une solution pour sauver Haly . Celui ci n'avait pas dormi de la nuit . Il commençait à sentir la fatigue . Il décidait de s'allonger , et en quelques minutes , ses yeux commencèrent à piquer puis à se fermer . Il s'était assoupi . Il commençait à s'endormir profondément quand il entendit un bruissement sur le seuil de sa porte . Il ouvrit les yeux et là il vit qu'une enveloppe avait été glissée sous celle ci . Il se leva , la ramassa et pu lire son nom sur l'enveloppe . Il s'agissait de l'écriture d'Haly . Sans réfléchir , il jeta l'enveloppe sur son lit , ouvrit la porte et couru dans toute la maison afin de trouver Haly . Celle ci était déjà sur la route prête à partir . Il se précipita vers elle , en plein milieu de la route , en chaussettes .

Stiles : Haly ! Attends

Celle ci pleurait

Haly : Pars Stiles . Eloigne toi de moi tant que tu le peux encore

Stiles : Je t'en prie pars pas

Haly : Tu comprends pas Stiles ...Dit elle se tenant la tête tellement la douleur lui faisait mal du fait de devoir puiser toute son énergie afin de rester " elle " et non la Obake

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui se passe Haly ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Haly : Fuis moi Stiles . Oublies moi . Je ne vais rien t'apporter de bon . Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien ... Plus maintenant ...

Stiles : Haly . On est en train de trouver une solution . On cherche . Je ne t'abandonne pas lui dit il prenant son visage entre ses mains

Mais là , à ce geste là Obake reprit le contrôle sur Haly . Comme si elle voulait que tous ses proches souffrent , comme si elle voulait l'isoler et la couper de tous sentiments pour n'être que l'Obake froide et sans sentiments pour faire disparaître définitivement Haly . Celle ci changea de visage littéralement . Stiles le vit de suite , et retira ses mains de son visage tout en reculant d'un pas

Stiles : Vous n'êtes pas Haly ?

S'approchant de lui , le prenant par le col

Haly : Bien sur que c'est moi Stiles . Tu ne me reconnais pas dit elle sa bouche collé à son oreille et lui caressant la joue .

Là Stiles , énervé lui prit la main d'un coup sec avant de la rejeter brutalement et de la fixer droit dans les yeux

Stiles : Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur elle

Haly : Stiles voyons . Réfléchis . Haly est tellement sage , discrète , aimante . Tellement parfaite . Elle a tout pour elle , tout ce dont elle désire , une belle vie ...

Stiles : Parce que vous trouvez qu'être abandonnée , de voir ses parents adoptifs se faire tuer sous ses yeux , alors qu'en réalité sa mère adoptive était en fait sa tante et que le frère de celle ci n'est qu'autre que son père biologique qui lui est en fait un loup garou alpha psychotique qui tue tout le monde sans état d'âme ... Vous avez raison , elle a une belle vie ... Si c'est ça avoir une belle vie pour vous , alors on a pas la même conception de cette vie ...

Haly : Oh crois moi je le sais Stiles . Avant de n'être réduite à un esprit démoniaque maléfique j'étais une personne . Comme tout me monde . J'avais un corps , une âme ... Une famille . J'étais tout à fait normale et j'avais moi aussi une vie agréable avant que tout ceci n'arrive . Mais je ne suis moi même que depuis quelques jours seulement . Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que d'être plongé dans un profond silence , un mutisme comme si tu avais passé des années dans le coma et que tu venais à peine de te réveiller et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe . Et pourquoi tu es prisonnière de quelqu'un alors que tu n'as rien demandé . Sais tu au moins ce que ça fait Stiles

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé

Haly : Tu es trop curieux Stiles . Ça te perdra

Stiles : Je suis curieux parce que vous possédez ma meilleure amie . Qu'elle n'a pas été elle même ces derniers temps ...

Haly : Oh je vois ... Tu parles de l'épisode ou elle s'est jeté sur toi Stiles . Rassures toi , ce n'était plus tout à fait elle , mais elle était encore " présente " . Dans son enveloppe charnelle en tout cas ...

Stiles : Rendez là moi , c'est tout ce que je veux . Que vous me la rendiez ...

Haly : Tu vois ça Stiles . Ça va pas être possible je le crains ... Tu veux que je te la rende mais sais tu au moins qui elle est ... Qui elle est vraiment Stiles .

Stiles : Oui ... Je la connais

Haly : Tu es bien sur de ça Stiles répondit elle avec un sourire narquois

Stiles : Oui j'en suis sur

Haly : Alors comment expliques tu le fait qu'elle ne t'ai pas dit la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit

Stiles : Quelle nuit . Je comprends pas

Haly : Tu vois pas hein . La nuit où ta vie a basculé Stiles . La nuit où tu as eu cet accident de voiture avec Haly et ta mère

Stiles : C'était un accident . Rien de plus . Un accident

Haly : Un accident qui a coûté la vie à ta mère ...

Stiles : C'était un accident dit il serrant les dents ...

Haly : Oui ! . Mais ta mère aurait pu être sauvé cette nuit là dit elle enragée

Stiles , à ces mots , ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête . Il se tourna vers Haly , du moins la Obake qui avait reprit le contrôle

Stiles : Comment ça ?

Haly : Tu vois , je savais que ça t'intéresserait ...

Stiles : Si vous avez quelque chose à dire , alors dites le ou laissez Haly tranquille

Haly : Réfléchis un peu Stiles . Tu es intelligent . Haly est une obake . Du moins Haly n'est plus .. Elle ... J'ai des pouvoirs . De grandes capacités . Je peux guérir , ressusciter une personne rien qu'avec une petite larme . Je peux propulser et blesser une personne rien que par ma pensée Stiles . Cette nuit là , quand vous avez eu l'accident de voiture , ta mère était certes grièvement blessée mais encore consciente . En fait , tout le monde l'était sauf toi Stiles ...

Stiles : Quoi ... Non , j'étais conscient . Je me rappelle très bien

Haly : Tu ne te rappelles rien puisque tu étais mort Stiles ! Cette nuit là , dans cet accident , tu es mort sur le coup . Ta tête à heurté la vitre si violemment que tu t'es brisé la nuque Stiles ...

Là . Stiles était totalement désorienté . Il avait le souffle court , le souffle coupé et les mains moites

Stiles : C'est impossible ... Vous mentez ...

Haly : Quand Haly , t'a vu là allongé , inconscient . Cette petite idiote s'est précipité vers toi pour te sauver Stiles . Ta mère était là , assise à ses côtés à lui demander de l'aide , mais elle ne voyait que par toi Stiles ... A ce moment , elle ignorait encore que tu étais mort , tandis que ta mère était toujours coincée dans la voiture , blessée , à la supplier de l'aider Stiles . Elle n'a pas réfléchi , elle s'est précipité vers toi , t'a sorti de la voiture et t'a éloigné de celle ci car il y avait de l'essence de partout . Et là . Quand elle a réalisé que tu étais mort , elle a essayé de te ramener . Elle a commencer à te faire un massage cardiaque mais tu ne revenais pas Stiles . Alors elle s'est mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps , tandis que ta mère appelait toujours à l'aide . Mais Haly , ne jurait que par toi Stiles , elle ne voulait pas te lâcher ... Et là . Miracle Stiles . Devine ce qu'il s'est passé . Quand les larmes d'Haly sont venues couler sur ton visage , tu respirais à nouveau . Mais à ce moment précis . Vraiment à ce moment précis , la voiture s'est mise à s'enflammer et a fini par exploser Stiles . Et boom , ta mère n'était plus de ce monde , alors qu'elle avait imploré Haly de l'aider Stiles . Alors ? Tu connais toujours aussi bien ta meilleure amie .! Une amie pour qui tu voues plus que de l'amitié . Une amie que tu aimes tant et désires tellement que tu préfères la laisser entre les mains de Derek ! finit elle par lâcher , énervée ...

Stiles écoutait attentivement son histoire et les larmes lui coulèrent le long de son visage . Il avait des terreurs nocturnes depuis la mort tragique de sa mère et cette Obake venait lui ramener tout au visage avec des détails que personne ne pouvait connaître . Il était perdu et tellement en colère ...

Stiles : Comment ... Comment vous pouvez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là

Haly : Oh , voyons Stiles réfléchis un peu lui dit elle murmurant à son oreille , passant son doigt le long de son coup tout en tournant autour de lui

Stiles : Quand on nous a amené à l'hôpital , mon père m'a dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun témoin de l'accident . Ni avant , ni après ... Il n'y avait personne sur cette route . On était seul

Haly : C'est bien Stiles , tu progresses . Vous étiez seul . Allez fais encore un effort lui dit elle juste sous ses yeux

Là . Stiles commençait à comprendre . Il leva les yeux vers la Obake et la fixait avec stupeur . Il venait de comprendre ...

Haly : Ça y est tu as compris ... Enfin ... Dis bonjour à maman Stiles ...


	25. Anéanti

Une fois ses mots sortis de la bouche d'Haly , celle ci partait en lui riant au nez . Stiles pleurait . Il était encore dehors , choqué , immobile sur la route alors que la pluie commençait à tomber . Son père avait entendu la porte claquer et était donc parti vérifier ce qu'il se passait . Là il aperçu Stiles . Dehors , trempé , tremblotant . Il était comme paralysé sur place . Son père hurlait son nom de toute ses forces , le tenant par les épaules et le secouant . Mais celui ci n'entendait rien . Il n'eut aucune réaction . Jusqu'au moment où un camion leur arrivait droit dessus . Mr Stilinski poussa son fils , et ils finirent tous deux à terre .

Stiles : Papa ? Dit il encore sous le choc

Mr Stilinski : Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi Stiles ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer lui dit il le serrant fort dans ses bras .

Stiles : Je ... Je suis désolé papa . Pardon

Mr Stilinski le releva et ils rentrèrent

Mr Stilinski : Allez rentre avant d'attraper la mort .

Une fois rentré

Mr Stilinski : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé , là , dehors Stiles. On aurait dit que tu étais comme " paralysé " . Tu n'entendais et ne voyais plus rien ... Alors je t'écoute

Stiles : Pas maintenant ... S'il te plaît

Mr Stilinski : Stiles ...

Là Mr Stilinski comprit au regard de son fils que celui ci ne parlerait pas .

Mr Stilinski : Ok Stiles . Comme tu voudras .. Allez va te reposer ..

Stiles serra son père dans ses bras lui murmurant " je t'aime papa " avant de monter dans sa chambre ... Il prit une douche et enfila des vêtements secs . Il allait directement se coucher quand il vit l'enveloppe sur son lit . L'enveloppe que lui avait laissé Haly . Après ce qu'il venait de se passer , il hésitait à la lire , mais il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit celle ci . Il s'était assis sur son lit et commençait à lire :

_**" Stiles ,**_

_**Je sais que ces derniers temps j'ai changé , je ne suis plus la même et que mon côté Obake essaie de prendre le contrôle total de mon esprit . Je me bats de toutes mes forces pour lutter contre ça , crois moi je lutte vraiment . Mais les moments de clarté se font de plus en plus rares . Aujourd'hui , je suis moi , si je puis dire alors j'en profite pour t'écrire car il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de notre accident de voiture . Celui qui a tué ta mère .. J'ai tué ta mère ... J'aurais pu la sauver ce soir là , mais quand je t'ai vu inconscient dans la voiture , je me suis tout de suite précipité vers toi . Voyant ta blessure à la tête , je te pensais mort Stiles . Alors j'ai vérifié que tu respirais et c'était le cas . Je t'ai donc éloigné de la voiture , car de l'essence s'en échappait . Il y en avait de partout . Ensuite j'ai été aider ta mère . Mais sa jambe était coincée sous le siège passager . J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de la retirer , mais plus j'essayais , plus elle avait mal et plus elle perdait de son sang . Elle m'avait dit de partir et de prendre soin de toi . Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ça . C'était même pas envisageable . Elle m'a supplié de la laisser . Mais comment j'aurais pu me regarder dans une glace si je faisais ça . Alors je suis restée avec elle jusqu'au bout Stiles . J'ai fais en sorte qu'elle discute , pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme et la seule chose dont nous avons discuter , c'était toi Stiles ... Ta mère était en train de se vider de son sang et l'ambulance n'arrivait pas . Alors je lui ai pris la main . Et on a continué à discuter . J'ai réussi à la faire sourire . Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer . Je savais qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas , elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang , alors je ne l'ai pas laissé seule Stiles . Ces derniers mots ont été pour toi . Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour te voir grandir et t'épanouir et qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout . Elle m'a dit de veiller sur toi et de prendre soin de toi . J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux te concernant Stiles . Mais voilà , quand l'ambulance est arrivée , il était trop tard . Ta mère nous avait quitté ... Je suis tellement désolée pour ça Stiles . Si j'avais su qui j'étais et si j'avais su ce que j'étais capable de faire , j'aurais pu sauver ta mère , mais au lieu de ça , elle est morte . C'est ma faute et il n'y a pas un seul jour de ma vie qui passe sans que cet accident vienne me hanter Stiles ... J'ai tellement honte que je n'avais jamais réussi à t'en parler jusqu'à présent , mais maintenant que je perds le contrôle de moi même , tu devais le savoir et par moi ... J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner pour tout le mal que tu as du endurer par ma faute . La colère , la tristesse , tes terreurs nocturnes ... Pardonnes moi Stiles . Je veux que tu saches que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu avancer dans la vie . Tu es mon ancre , mon ami et beaucoup plus que ça Stiles . Tu es toute ma vie ... Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer , c'est comme si ma vie était relié à la tienne . Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre , mais maintenant tu vas devoir apprendre et continuer à avancer sans moi Stiles ... Je sais que tu en es capable ... Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te soucier de moi . Vis ta vie . Sors . Rencontre de nouvelles personnes . Apprend à aimer Stiles . Trouves toi quelqu'un qui te correspond ... Aujourd'hui , tout ce qu'il m'arrive , je l'ai mérité . Ce jour là , j'ai pris une vie innocente et je suppose que de perdre le contrôle de moi même est ma punition et j'ai fini par l'accepter ... En revanche , il y une dernière chose que tu peux faire pour moi . Si je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle sur moi Stiles . Tu devras me tuer car tu es le seul qui puisse le faire ... Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse .. Ça me délivrerait de toute cette souffrance , de cette culpabilité mais ce serait aussi une façon pour moi de te dire pardon Stiles ... Pardon pour tout ce que tu as endurer et traverser par ma faute . Toi et ton père ne méritiez pas ça ... Je ne te mérites pas ... Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais ... Jamais je n'oublierais mais jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ...**_

_**Tendrement Haly "**_

Une fois après avoir lu la lettre , Stiles se mit à cogiter . Il ne comprenait plus

_**" Alors tout ce que m'a dit l'obake n 'est pas vrai . Pourquoi a t'elle menti ? Et si ce n'est pas ma mère qui prend le contrôle sur Haly , qui c'est ? Et pourquoi "**_

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Stiles . Il ne savait plus quoi penser . Mais il était sur d'une chose . Haly n'était certainement pas responsable de la mort de sa mère même si celle ci pensait le contraire . Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre non plus à la laisser partir et disparaître parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de celle ci . Et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ... Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Haly avait pu développer son côté Obake , ni quelle en était la raison . Mais il commençait à se dire qu'Haly était sans doute la cause de son dédoublement à cause de sa culpabilité enfouie en elle . Il devait en savoir plus . Il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses , alors il prit ses affaires , la lettre et se rendit au cabinet de Deaton . Il savait qu'il l'y trouverait car Deaton était là bas toutes les nuits ...


	26. Besoin de réponses

Stiles était enfin arrivé au cabinet de Deaton . Celui ci ne savait pas du tout qu'il venait . Il entendit du bruit dehors alors se munit d'un scalpel afin de se protéger . Soudain la porte s'ouvrit . Deaton se précipita et là Stiles se mit à hurler

Stiles : Woow ! Woow ! Arrêtez , c'est moi ... Deaton ! C'est Stiles cria t'il en se tortillant dans tous les sens

Deaton : Stiles dit il , surpris , reposant le scalpel .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici , j'ai failli te tuer

Stiles : Ça oui j'ai bien vu , merci répondit il en fixant le scalpel

Deaton : Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là Stiles ... T'es pas censé dormir , comme tous les ados normaux de ton âge

Stiles : Si ... Mais ces derniers temps , on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on ai une vie normale ...

Deaton : Allez ferme la porte . Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ...

Stiles : J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses , et je pense que vous en savez beaucoup sur ces certaines choses mais que vous ne dites pas tout

Deaton : Tu crois ça Stiles . Et qu'est ce que je cache selon toi

Stiles : A vous de me le dire lui dit il en lui tendant la lettre d'Haly

Deaton : Qu'est ce que c'est

Stiles : Ouvrez , vous verrez .

Là . Deaton ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire . Stiles le fixait attentivement et il vit bien l'expression sur le visage de Deaton . Il avait raison , il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le disait ...

Deaton : Quand est ce que tu as eu cette lettre Stiles

Stiles : Ce soir , juste avant que je ne vienne vous voir . Vous connaissez les Obake , ce qu'elles sont capables de faire . Mais est ce que vous savez pourquoi elles apparaissent . Comment et pourquoi .

Deaton : Je ne suis pas sur Stiles . Mais je suis sur d'une chose . Il existe trois façons différentes pour qu'une obake apparaisse dans l'esprit de quelqu'un .

Stiles : Lesquelles

Deaton : La première est génétique et tu dois vivre avec donc ça n'a aucun incident sur ta vie car elle est présente mais en sommeil . La seconde . Et c'est rare , ça n'est arrivé que deux fois à ma connaissance . Une obake peut surgir quand tu te fais mordre par un loup garou mais seulement si tu survis à la blessure sans te transformer ou mourir ..

Stiles : Vous voulez dire comme ce qui est arrivé à Jackson

Deaton : Oui et non . Dans ce cas , la morsure ne prend pas et tu ne meurs pas non plus . Dans le cas de Jackson , c'était différent . Son corps a rejeté le venin de Derek avant que le kanima ne s'empare de lui et reflète sa vraie personnalité . Alors que pour une Obake , si tu te fais mordre et que tu survis sans être transformé , elle s'installe et te protège et ça peu importe ta personnalité ... Tu ne changes pas .

Stiles : Et la dernière

Deaton : La dernière est appelée par le propre esprit de son hôte

Stiles : C'est à dire je comprends pas

Deaton : D'après la lettre que tu m'as fais lire Stiles . Haly s'en veut pour la mort de ta mère . Elle se sent responsable et toute cette culpabilité ne l'a jamais quitté et la consume de l'intérieur .

Stiles : Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Haly s'est elle même créé sa propre Obake sans s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle se sent coupable pour la mort de ma mère

Deaton : Oui .

Stiles : Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un mais

Deaton : Parce que ce n'est pas tout Stiles . Dans le cas d'Haly , c'est comme si elle s'était enfermée dans son propre mutisme , dans cette culpabilité . Et elle n'essaiera pas de lutter contre ça , car elle pense que ce qui lui arrive est normal . Elle pense que c'est sa punition Stiles

Stiles : Sa punition ! Ça n'a aucun sens Deaton

Deaton : Pour elle ça en a Stiles .

Stiles : Il n'y a pas que ça Deaton . Quand je l'ai vu ce soir , elle m'a détaillé point par point l'accident de voiture , en changeant l'histoire bien sur , mais elle était au courant du moindre petit détail . Elle s'est faite passer pour ma mère . Pourquoi ? J'arrive pas à comprendre . Ma mère aimait Haly comme si c'était sa propre fille , jamais elle ne l'aurait torturé comme ça . Alors pourquoi son obake aurait voulu se faire passer pour ma mère

Deaton : Pour t'atteindre toi Stiles . Mais pas seulement .

Stiles : C'est à dire

Deaton : C'est aussi pour atteindre Haly . Elle ne supporte pas de vivre avec ce qu'elle croit être sa faute , en l'occurrence le décès de ta mère . Alors elle a trouvé , à son insu , un moyen de se punir . Mais la punition n'est pas encore assez forte pour elle , alors elle t'inflige aussi sa souffrance dans le but de pouvoir ressentir la douleur , la souffrance et la colère Stiles . Elle veut se détruire psychologiquement et émotionnellement pour ce qu'elle t'a fait Stiles . Du moins pour ce en quoi elle se sent responsable et se rend coupable ...

Stiles : Alors dites moi , comment on va faire ? Comment on va faire pour la ramener si elle s'auto inflige ça et que cette obake est le propre fruit de sa création Deaton .

Deaton : Je ne sais pas Stiles . Ce cas de obake est très rare , mais aussi très puissant . Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est se nourrir de sa culpabilité afin de la rendre faible , de l'isoler afin de prendre totalement le contrôle sur elle , pour qu'elle ne soit plus là , pour faire disparaître Haly . Tout ce qu'elle cherche à faire c'est l'anéantir . Tant qu'Haly ne se mettra pas en tête que ce n'est pas elle qui a tué ta mère , elle restera enfermé dans son mutisme et elle ne pourra pas être sauvé Stiles ... Je suis désolé ..

Stiles : Désolé ... Pourquoi

Deaton : Parce qu'en plus de s'en vouloir d'avoir tué ta mère . Elle a perdu ses parents , ceux qui l'ont élevé . Elle a apprit que son père biologique était celui qui avait tué ceux qui l'avaient élevé et aimé et qu'il était un loup garou alpha . Elle était déjà fragile Stiles avant que son côté obake ne se renforce . Pour être honnête , je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir la ramener . Et si jamais on y arrive , je ne sais pas dans quel état on va la récupérer . Elle a atteint les limites que chaque être humain peut atteindre , si ce n'est plus . Dans sa tête , elle est seule . Orpheline ... Et surtout elle croit qu'elle mérite ce qui lui arrive ..

Stiles : Alors quoi . C'est tout . On va rester là , on va rien faire . On va juste attendre tranquillement qu'elle se détruise et se laisse mourir . Parce que c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit n'est ce pas . Se punir ne lui suffira pas , elle veut en finir . Elle veut mourir ...

Deaton : Oui Stiles . C'est ce qu'elle cherche à faire en effet ...

Stiles : Non ... Non . Ça n'arrivera pas . Je ne la laisserais pas se tuer pour expier une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise

Deaton : Tu comprends pas Stiles . Elle a atteint le point de non retour

Stiles : Non c'est faux . Elle n'a encore tué personne . Je veux dire ... Elle est venue me voir ce soir . Elle a trouvé la force de venir chez moi . Elle m'a écrit cette lettre Deaton . Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour croire en elle ... Elle peut s'en sortir . On s'est sorti de situations pire que ça . Vous m'avez délivré du nogitsune . Et pourtant j'ai tué des gens ... Allison est morte par ma faute et pourtant je suis toujours en vie ... Alors qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus Deaton

Deaton : Tu ne lâcheras pas n'est ce pas

Stiles : Tant que je serais en vie , JAMAIS je ne l'abandonnerais . Vous abandonneriez Scott vous ?

Deaton lui sourit . Il savait très bien ou voulait en venir Stiles ...Deaton considérait Scott comme son fils et vice versa , donc il savait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Stiles et ce qu'il voulait dire ...

Stiles : On ne peut pas la laisser tomber Deaton ... Si on l'abandonne alors autant appuyer nous même sur la gâchette ...

Deaton : Très bien ... Je vais te poser une question Stiles , une seule question et tu devras me répondre sans réfléchir

Stiles : Allez y

Le fixant droit dans les yeux

Deaton : Tu connais Haly mieux qu quiconque . Tu l'aimes d'une façon que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais comprendre . Qu'aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs ... Vous avez ce lien si fort , si spécial qui vous uni ... Mais est ce que tu crois en elle Stiles . Est ce que tu crois vraiment en elle

Stiles : Plus qu'en importe qui lui répondit il sans l'once d'une hésitation ..

Deaton : Alors très bien Stiles ... Tu m'as convaincu . Je vais t'aider . Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais t'aider ..

Stiles : Merci lui répondit il , soulagé , laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue .

Deaton posa une main sur son épaule ...

Deaton : On trouvera Stiles ... Et j'espère qu'on la sauvera

Stiles acquiert d'un hochement de tête ...


	27. Bien contre mal

Une semaine était passée depuis que Stiles avait été voir Deaton . Pendant cette longue semaine , il resta enfermé chez lui . Il voulait être seul . Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à comment sauver Haly . Il avait beau se creuser la tête mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la solution . Il n'avait rien dit de sa conversation à ses amis , mais hélas le temps lui manquait . En effet , plus il tardait à révéler la vérité , plus Haly disparaissait sous les traits de sa obake ... Il décida de réunir tout le monde au loft de Derek . Il envoya donc un texto à Scott , Lydia , Peter , Derek et Deaton :

_**" Rendez vous au loft dans une heure . Soyez pas en retard "**_

L'heure était passé et Stiles arrivait au loft . Tout le monde était présent .

Stiles : Vous êtes tous là , c'est bien ..

Lydia : Pourquoi tu nous as fais venir ici Stiles . Qu'est ce qu'il se passe

Stiles : On doit parler . A propos d'Haly

Derek : Tu as eu de ses nouvelles

Stiles : Pas vraiment

Scott : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire pas vraiment . C'est pas une réponse ça Stiles

Deaton : Haly est passée chez lui la semaine dernière pendant son dernier moment de clarté . Si on peut dire ça ainsi

Derek : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé

Stiles : Elle s'est introduite chez moi et à glisser une enveloppe sous ma porte . Quand j'ai reconnu l'écriture sur celle ci je suis sorti pour la rattraper . Et je l'ai rattrapé et les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé avant de ne plus être elle même c'est " oublies moi je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien , plus maintenant "

Derek : Et tu as pas jugé bon de nous en parler

Stiles : Non c'est vrai . Car je suis le seul dans cette pièce à vouloir la sauver , du moins à essayer tandis que vous , vous êtes tous là à savoir comment vous pourrez la tuer sachant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le peut Derek lui cria t'il au visage

Scott : Calmes toi Stiles ... Ça sert à rien lui dit il le prenant par le bras

Lydia : Si Haly n'est plus elle à présent . Pourquoi tu nous as fais venir Stiles

Celui ci se tourna vers Deaton

Deaton : Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur Haly . Son côté obscur , maléfique . C'est elle même qui la créé

Peter : C'est impossible . Comment elle aurait fait ça . Haly est la gentillesse même . Son âme est la pureté incarnée

Deaton : Je sais bien .

Stiles : Elle se sent responsable de la mort de ma mère . Elle pense que ma mère est morte par sa faute . Dans sa lettre elle dit que si elle avait su à l'époque , qui elle était et ce qu'elle était capable de faire . Elle aurait pu la sauver.

Derek : Tu es en train de dire que c'est sa conscience qui lui dicte la voix à suivre

Stiles : Elle se puni elle même ... Elle veut mourir .. Alors oui Derek . Elle est guidée par sa conscience

Scott : Tu es sur de ça Stiles C'est ridicule . Je veux dire ... Elle ne peut pas être responsable de ça , c'était un accident . Vous n'étiez que des enfants

Stiles : Je sais Scott . Mais Haly ne l'entend pas de cette façon ... Elle s'est enfermée dans sa culpabilité . Ensuite ses parents se sont fait tuer , elle a perdu la mémoire , puis la retrouver . Et tout ça pour quoi . Pour se rappeler cette tuerie . Le fait que les personnes qui l'ont élevé lui ont menti toute sa vie , le fait qu'elle a été arraché à ses vrais parents , pour au final apprendre que son père biologique est un loup garou . Sans parler du fait qu'on lui a tous menti ici et déçu . A ton avis , comment elle va Scott ... Elle a perdu la tête . Elle s'est totalement isolée et a perdu toute notion de ce qui vrai ou pas ...

Peter : Alors on fait quoi

Derek : Est ce qu'il y a moyen de la libérer de cette culpabilité demandait il se tournant vers Deaton

Deaton : Le seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir . Ce serait qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle à l'époque

Scott : Et comment on est censé faire ça

Deaton : Il faut qu'elle puisse à nouveau ressentir quelque chose .

Derek : C'est à dire

Stiles : N'importe quoi Derek . De la rage , de la colère , de la tristesse ... De l'amour ... N'importe quoi lui dit il déconcertant

Deaton : Stiles a raison . Elle a besoin de ressentir à nouveau les sensations d'un être humain . Car qu'on se le dise . Haly a perdu toute humanité ...

D'un coup la porte du Loft s'ouvrit . Et là il restèrent tous sans voix . En effet . Haly était là

Haly : Alors , est ce qui paraît on me cherche ... Ne cherchez plus vous m'avez trouvé

Stiles : Haly dit il se précipitant vers elle la serrant dans ses bras .

Mais celle ci ne répondit pas à son étreinte . Elle était froide , distante , soupirait et avait repoussé Stiles ... Celui ci était déconcerté ...

Scott : Haly c'est pas toi ça . On sait que quelque part , t'es encore là . Et on peut t'aider . Laisse nous t'aider

Haly : Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide Scott lui dit elle se rapprochant petit à petit du groupe .

Derek : Haly s'il te plaît ... Fait pas ça

Haly : Fait pas quoi Derek

Derek : N'abandonne pas lui dit il posant sa main sur son visage

Mais face à ce geste , Haly prit la main de Derek , lui la tordait violemment avant de l'envoyer valser contre la table . Celui ci eu du mal à se relever . En effet , Haly , ayant perdu son humanité , avait monté en puissance mais également en force . Peter lui même se recula pour éviter la foudre d'Haly , car il ne la reconnaissait pas . Là Haly qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu et avec qui il avait vécu trois ans à ses côtés ...

Haly : Derek ... Derek .. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire dit elle avec sarcasme

Deaton : Haly ... Stop ! cria t'il

Haly : La ferme Deaton lui lançait elle le regard plein de haine .

Stiles : Haly ... Je t'en supplie

Elle se mise à rire

Haly : Regardez vous là , tous autant que vous êtes . Toi , Scott , toujours à vouloir faire le bien autour de toi , mais au final des gens finissent par mourir . Toi Stiles , le gamin hyperactif que personne ne prend au sérieux . Tu ne peux rien pour moi , tu auras beau essayer , tu n'y arriveras pas ...Et toi . Lydia Martin . La banshee . Des dons extraordinaires pour une fille ordinaire qui ne sait même pas se servir de ses capacités . C'est pathétique . Et vous Deaton . Toujours à vouloir prendre les bonnes décisions sans penser aux conséquences et aux pertes humaines ... Que pensez vous faire de moi franchement ...

Peter : Haly ...

Haly : Peter ... Si on parlait un peu de toi ... L'ami fidèle et menteur de ceux qui se disaient être mes parents ! Tu m'as bien aidé à survivre ces trois années , c'est vrai . Mais pour mieux me détruire au final ...

Peter : Tu as fais de toi ce que tu es ... Pas moi ... Personne ne t'a forcé Haly

Haly était plus qu'en colère , et pour que Peter se taise elle se servit de ses pouvoirs et l'envoyait voler contre l'escalier . Celui ci s'évanouit sur le coup , sa tête ayant cogné la rambarde de celui ci .

Derek : Arrêtes Haly . Tu peux pas faire ça . Tu peux pas pas débarquer ici , balancer tout ce que as sur le coeur et blesser tout le monde . Il ya d'autres façons de faire ... Tu dois te ressaisir

Haly : Me ressaisir ! Tu veux que je me ressaisisse Derek .

Là elle s'approchait de lui , le prit par la gorge et le souleva d'une traite . Sans aucune difficulté ni aucun remord

Haly : Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus retenu de ne pas te tuer avant Derek . C'est justement ma conscience parce que vois tu , j'avais pas tous les éléments en main . Mais aujourd'hui tu sais quoi . J'ai tous ces éléments en main et plus de conscience . Alors rien ne m'arrêtera ... Pas après ce que ta famille a fait à la mienne

Derek : Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles demandait il dents serrées , souffle coupé ...

Haly : Quoi . Tu n'es donc pas au courant

Derek : Au courant de quoi bafoullait il

Là Haly vit bien que celui ci ne savait rien et elle le relâcha aussitôt

Haly : Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas au courant . Deaton ne t'a rien dit

Derek : De quoi est ce qu'elle parle demanda t'il se tournant vers Deaton

Deaton : Je suis désolé Derek

Haly : Laisses moi t'éclairer Derek ...Mon père était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal autrefois . Il avait une belle vie , une femme et ils allaient avoir un bébé . Moi . Mais voilà qu'un jour il s'est mit en tête d'intégrer une meute . Pour devenir plus fort et ainsi nous protéger comme tout père de famille l'aurait fait . Et il a rencontré ta mère . Talia Hale dit elle pleine de haine .. Au début tout allait bien pour mon père , il avait réussi à s'intégrer , il s'était même lié d'amitié avec ta mère ... Mais voilà . Les choses ont dégénérés . La famille Argent en avait après les alphas , car l'un d'eux avait tué l'un des leur par inadvertance . Il s'agissait d'un beta qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et Talia le savait très bien . Mais elle l'a quand même laissé seul , cette nuit là dans les bois . Alors mon père a essayé de trouver une solution . Un idéal de paix comme il disait afin que les loups et les humains puissent coexister sans se faire la guerre . Mais les Argent avait leur fichu code d'honneur . " Nous chassons ce qui nous chassent " . Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre ... Non ... Non ... Alors arriva ce qui devait arriver . C'était inévitable . Une guerre éclata et les Argent était aux prises avec les alphas . Ils ont tous commencé à mourir un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Chris debout ainsi que mon père et ta mère . Mon père s'est précipité sur Chris , mais pas pour le tuer . Pour se défendre mais là Talia a surgit de nulle part , s'est ruée sur mon père et lui a percé les yeux avec deux flèches à impulsions électriques qu'elle avait discrètement récupéré sur le champ de bataille . Mais à ce moment précis , ma mère venait d'accoucher . Elle savait que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait alors elle m'avait confié au père Miguel , qui était aussi leur plus vieil ami . Et quelques heures après m'avoir mise au monde , ma mère s'est faite tuer sans aucun remords , aucun scrupule Derek . Et tu sais pourquoi elle a été tué . Parce qu'elle aimait la mauvaise personne ... Ta mère a tué la mienne parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir Deucalion alors elle s'était juré que si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir , personne ne l'aurait . Heureusement elle n'a jamais su que ma mère était enceinte sinon elle m'aurait tué moi aussi . Après avoir récupéré des forces , mon père est rentré chez lui après cette bataille . Les larmes commencèrent à se faire voir dans les yeux d'Haly ... Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas la vue , mais quand il est rentré à la maison , il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour sentir l'odeur du sang qui se dégageait dans la maison .. Il comprit très vite ce qui venait de se passer ... Mon père était le seul à savoir où chercher pour me trouver . Mais depuis ce jour . Il a changé . Son coeur s'est rempli de noirceur . Il avait tellement de haine en lui . De colère . Et moi je ne faisais que lui rappeler ma mère Derek ... Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de savoir que ton propre père ne pouvait pas être avec toi car son amour pour toi était aussi fort que sa haine . La suite vous la connaissez tous .. dit elle laissant apparaître les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ...

Après ce discours , Derek laissa couler une larme le long de son visage tout comme Stiles . Ils ignoraient tout de cette histoire , mais surtout Derek ignorait la vraie nature de sa mère . Cette femme qui l'avait toujours protégé étant petit et donné tellement d'amour

Deaton : Comment ?

Haly : Comment quoi Deaton . Comment j'ai su pour ma mère . Le lien n'a pas été difficile à faire et j'ai moi même fais mes recherches . Avec des personnes pas très recommandables je dois bien l'avouer . Aujourd'hui quelqu'un va devoir payer pour tout ça . Car tu vois Derek , c'est à cause de ta famille que la mienne a été décimé ! ...

Derek : Je ... Je suis désolé Haly . Je ne savais rien de tout ça

Haly : Bien sur que tu ne savais rien ! . Comment tu aurais pu . Tu n'étais qu'un gamin Derek ! cria t'elle toujours les larmes coulant sur son visage

A ce moment précis Stiles savait qu'il devait agir . Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de Scott et les deux amis se lancèrent sur elle pour l'immobiliser . Ils lui tenaient chacun un bras . Haly ne pouvait rien faire . Elle était certes puissante , mais seulement quand elle prenait les gens par surprise .

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Lâchez moi bandes d'imbéciles ...

Scott : Et maintenant . Si vous devez faire quelque chose c'est maintenant les gars

Stiles : Allez ! Derek ! Bouges toi ! On peut pas tout faire

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse Stiles dit il déconcerté

Scott : N'importe quoi Derek . Mais fais la réagir .. Ressentir . Trouves quelque chose Derek

Et là sans réfléchir , Derek prit le visage d'Haly entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant .

Celle ci se débattait bien évidemment ... Quand soudain , elle fit prise de douleurs à la tête . Les garçons la lâchèrent . Elle se tenait la tête à cause de cette forte douleur qui lui semait la confusion dans son esprit puis fini par tomber à terre ... Haly pleurait . Elle avait l'air totalement désorientée ... Paniquée ... Au bout d'une minute , elle releva la tête , fixa Derek

Haly : Derek ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici

Là tout le monde la regardait . Subjugué . Haly était dans un de ces moments de clarté . Puis elle regardait ses amis , un à un , couverts de bleus tandis que Peter était toujours inconscient . Là elle réalisa ... Elle comprit que c'est elle qui venait de faire tout ça

Haly : C'est pas vrai ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé

Stiles s'approchait d'elle

Stiles : Haly ? ... C'est bien toi Haly

Haly : Eloignes toi de moi stiles ... Eloignez vous de moi

Stiles : Attends . On peut t'aider dit il les yeux larmoyants

Haly : Personne ne peut m'aider Stiles ... Personne ... répondit elle triste , perdue , déboussolée .. Je suis désolée

Et là elle se relevait , les fixait , pleurant et se mit à courir le plus vite possible afin de s'enfuir ... Stiles essayait de la rattraper bien sur mais c'était trop tard . Haly était partie ...


	28. Naissance d'une relation

Haly s'était enfuie s'en même se retourner . Elle s'était réfugiée dans la forêt , là où personne ne la chercherait ... Elle ne cessait sans cesse de répéter :

_" Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ... Comment j'ai pu faire ça "_

Ses mots continuèrent encore et encore de résonner dans sa tête , qu'elle fini par s'endormir , totalement épuisée . Haly avait dormi pendant presque deux jours entiers dans la forêt . Ses amis avaient essayer de la trouver , mais en vain . En revanche , une personne y était parvenue : Deucalion

En effet , celui ci continuait toujours de veiller sur sa fille malgré qu'il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec elle . Qu'il le veuille ou non , elle est et resterait sa fille ...

Haly se réveilla tout doucement . Quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle se trouvait dans un lit auquel elle était menottée ... Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et commençait à se débattre afin de pouvoir enlever ses chaînes . Quand soudain elle entendit

_" Calmes toi , ça ne sert à rien de te débattre "_

Quand Haly , releva la tête , elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son père , Deucalion

Haly : Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Où sommes nous ? Et pourquoi suis je enchaînée ?

Deucalion : Tu es chez moi . Je t'ai amené ici après t'avoir trouvé errante dans la forêt , désorientée et complètement gelée

Haly : Qu'est ce vous faites lui dit elle quand il s'approchait d'elle

Deucalion : Restes tranquille , je veux juste te retirer les chaînes

Haly : Non ! cria t'elle . Ne faites pas ça reprit elle plus calmement

Celui ci la regardait surpris

Haly : Je sais que je suis moi , à ce moment précis . Mais la Obake est toujours là , je peux la sentir en moi . Elle est présente , elle est partout ... Elle est juste ... En sommeil ...

Deucalion : Alors de quoi as tu peur . On sait très bien tous les deux que si la Obake veut me blesser ou me tuer , elle n'aura aucune difficulté à le faire

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour lui retirer les chaînes , celle ci recula mais fini par se laisser faire ...

Haly : Je ne répondrais pas de mes prochains actes . Vous êtes prévenu lui dit elle le fixant droit dans les yeux .

Deucalion : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Haly , je suis toujours un alpha . Quand il le faut ... Et ... Tu peux me dire tu , que je le veuille ou non tu es toujours ma fille

Haly : Ça vous ... Ça te dérange tant que ça ... Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici . Je suis ta prisonnière

Deucalion : Non tu es libre de partir quand tu le désires . Je t'ai amené ici parce que je savais que tu ne voudrais pas croiser le regard et les questions de tes amis . Ici tu es à l'abri , en sécurité et au chaud ...

Haly : Ok ... Je peux donc partir alors . Je veux dire , de mon plein gré

Deucalion : Bien sur

Là , Haly se levait , prit son manteau et se dirigeait vers la porte . Elle avait sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Deucalion l'interrompit

Deucalion : Si tu t'en vas maintenant Haly , tu n'auras jamais les réponses aux questions que tu te poses . Et je sais que tu en as Haly . Alors que vas tu faire ? Franchir cette porte et faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé ou venir t'asseoir et enfin avoir une discussion avec ton père ...

Haly se stoppa net , relâcha doucement la poignée , ferma la porte et se dirigeait vers Deucalion

Haly : Alors ? On commence par quoi

Deucalion : Par le début , qu'en penses tu ?

Haly : J'écoute

Deucalion : Tout d'abord je voudrais parler de cette nuit là . Là nuit ou tes parents sont morts

Haly : Ce n'était pas mes parents ... Et j'ai pas besoin d'entendre cette histoire . J'y étais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé . Histoire suivante

Deucalion : Non . Tu ne sais pas . Tu y étais c'est vrai mais as tu eu seulement tous les éléments en main Haly . Connais tu tout le contenu de l'histoire , dans son intégralité

Haly : Comment ça je comprend pas

Deucalion : Laisses moi t'éclairer tu veux . Quand je suis venu chez toi , cette nuit là . Mon but n'était pas de les tuer . J'étais venu en paix . Je voulais te voir , te connaître mais surtout je voulais le pardon de ma soeur

Haly : Le pardon ? Comment demander le pardon à quelqu'un qui vous a privé de votre enfant

Deucalion : C'est plus compliqué que ça ... Ma soeur t'a arraché à moi , c'est vrai . Et je lui en ai voulu . A ça oui je lui en ai voulu pendant très longtemps . Mais avec le temps j'ai pris conscience que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver .

Haly : La meilleure ! La meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver . Car être arrachée des bras de mon père est ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux ...

Deucalion : Oui même si tu ne peux pas comprendre ... Ecoute Haly , quand ta mère est morte , j'ai changé . Mon âme s'est obscurcie et toi tu étais toujours là avec moi . Et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te blesser ou pire . Te tuer ...

Haly : Ça n'excuse pas tout . Tu aurais pu te battre pour moi , combattre tes démons

Deucalion : Je ne pouvais pas . A chaque fois que je te regardais , c'est elle que je voyais . Comment je pouvais t'aimer autant alors que j'avais cette haine pour toi

Haly : Quoi !

Deucalion : Oui . Une haine tellement profonde , car chaque fois que je te regardais , c'est ta mère que je voyais et ça me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu ... Ma femme ... Ce soir là . J'avais pas prévu que Ennis et Kali s'en prennent à eux ... Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête .. C'est seulement plus tard que j'ai su qu'ils n'en avaient pas après tes parents mais après toi Haly

Haly : Après moi

Deucalion : Oui parce que pour une raison que j'ignore , ils savaient qui tu étais . Qui tu étais réellement

Haly : Comment c'est possible . Je ne le sais que depuis mon retour à Beacon Hills

Deucalion : Ils ne me l'ont jamais dis et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de les faire parler . Ils ont emporté avec eux ce secret dans leur tombe

Haly : C'est toi ?

Deucalion : Moi ?

Haly : C'est toi qui les a tué n'est ce pas

Deucalion : Oui , parce qu'ils devaient mourir . Pas seulement pour avoir tué tes pa ...Ma soeur . Mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient qui tu étais et que je devais te protéger par tous les moyens . Personne d'autre ne devait être au courant

Haly : Me protéger

Deucalion : Oui

Haly : Pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça

Deucalion : Parce que tu devais le savoir mais parce que tu dois savoir une chose . Il y a une créature surnaturelle qui peut te prendre ton pouvoir

Haly : Impossible . Je ne peux pas être tuée par une créature surnaturelle

Deucalion : C'est pour ça que celle ci est dangereuse .. Elle est féroce , sauvage , seule et n'a plus rien à perdre .. C'est une jaguar - garou

Haly : Une quoi . Comment c'est possible

Deucalion : Je ne sais pas grand chose à ce sujet . Ni sur ces créatures . C'est la première fois que j'entends parler . Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur Haly . Elle est la seule créature surnaturelle à pouvoir te prendre ton pouvoir

Haly : C'est la seule qui peut me tuer . C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire

Deucalion : Oui mais pas seulement

Haly : C'est à dire

Deucalion : Elle n'a pas besoin de te tuer pour récupérer tes capacités . Un simple contact physique et elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut ... Si elle arrive à te toucher ou même t'effleurer . Elle s'empara de ton don mais pas seulement

Haly : Comment ça . Qu'est ce que ça veut dire

Deucalion : Elle est passée reine dans l'art de " fabriquer " des monstres surnaturels qui n'obéissent qu'à elle . Ils ne réfléchissent pas par eux même . Ils n'ont aucune conscience . On les appelle des Berserkers .

Haly : Tu penses qu'elle veut me transformer en une de ces choses

Deucalion : Non .

Haly : Comment peux tu en être si sur

Deucalion : Parce que te transformer en une de ces choses ne lui servirait pas . Tu ne lui servirais pas . Elle a besoin de ton don pour apprendre à contrôler ses transformations car elle ne sait pas se contrôler et c'est ce qui la rend dangereuse , bestiale ...

Haly : Que se passera t'il alors si il y a un contact physique

Deucalion : Elle entrera dans ta tête , te fera perdre toute ton humanité pour laisser libre champ à ton Obake afin de reigner sous ses ordres , te contrôler et se contrôler par la même occasion . On appelle ça ..

Haly : Une réaction en chaîne multiple

Deucalion : Comment ... Comment tu sais ça

Haly : Parce que quand je n'étais pas totalement la obake , j'ai fais quelques recherches et j'ai entendu parler de ça . Parce que je devais en savoir plus sur moi , sur mes capacités et les obake ... Mais dans tous les livres , tous les documents que j'ai pu consulter . Ils parlent de la même chose . C'est une légende . Je veux dire . On ne sait pas si tout ça est vrai

Deucalion : Crois moi Haly . J'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie . Et si tous les livres parlent de la même chose , malgré qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une légende . J'ai plutôt tendance à croire que cette chose existe ...Pas toi ?

Haly : Pourquoi je te croirais . Après tout . Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de mentir

Deucalion : Tu es encore en vie ... Et parce que je reste ton père malgré tout ...Et pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Haly : Je sais pas . A toi de me le dire

Il s'approcha d'Haly , lui prit les mains . Celle ci les retirait de suite

Deucalion : Ecoute . Laisses moi le bénéfice du doute . Et si tu vois que je t'ai menti ou trahi , alors tue moi ... Tu n'auras qu'à me tuer , je ne résisterais pas

Haly : Je devrais te tuer tout de suite alors , puisque tu m'as déjà trahie une fois . En m'abandonnant

Deucalion : Je ne t'ai pas ... En fait tu as raison , je t'ai abandonné . Mais je l'ai fais pour toi , pour te protéger et avoir la vie que tu mérites . Pour te laisser une chance . Tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant . Je l'ai fais pour toi ... Mais aussi pour ta mère

Haly : Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fais . Et je parle pas seulement d'avoir essayé de me tuer . Plusieurs fois

Deucalion : Je t'ai aussi sauvé la vie

Haly : C'est exact ... Mais tu m'as abandonné , menti et blessé . Mais aujourd'hui , tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste . Et pour une raison que j'ignore j'arrive pas à te détester ... Alors laisse moi faire quelque chose pour toi . Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie dit elle laissant couler quelques larmes

Là . Haly s'approcha de son père . Elle lui retira ses lunettes

Deucalion : Qu'est ce que tu fais

Haly : Fais moi confiance et fermes tes yeux

Celui ci hésitait mais fini par le faire . Là Haly essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de la main et les déposa sur les paupières de son père .. Elle attendit quelques minutes

Haly : Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux maintenant

Deucalion s'éxecuta . Quand il ouvrit les yeux , il vit des formes , une très faible lumière et une silhouette . Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'Haly venait tout simplement de lui rendre la vue en le guérissant grace à ses dons .

Deucalion : Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu as fais ça

Puis là il releva la tête et aperçu Haly . Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère . Il s'approchait d'elle . Posa une main sur son visage , une main fébrile et hésitante

Deucalion : Tu ... Tu lui ressembles tellement ...

Haly ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à son père . Elle avait enfoui tellement de haine et de colère pour cet homme qui n'avait jamais chercher à se battre pour la récupérer . Mais d'un côté elle était contente . Contente qu'il est fait le premier pas . Contente de pouvoir le connaître , le voir ...Celle ci fini par poser sa main sur la sienne . Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage

Haly : Pourquoi ... Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te détester pour ce que tu m'as fais

Deucalion : Je ... Je suis désolé dit il en pleurant . Je ferais tout pour me racheter à tes yeux Haly . J'ai toujours été là , je le serais toujours et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier . Pour toujours et à jamais

Haly : Pa ... Papa dit elle se jetant dans ses bras afin de s'y blottir

Celui ci la serra fort tout contre lui , pleurant toutes les larmes de culpabilité qu'il avait gardé en lui pour ce qu'il lui avait fait

Deucalion : Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ... Jamais , tu m'entends ...

Haly se laissa aller dans les bras de son père ... Puis elle partit ... Celui ci l'avait pas retenu car il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps ... Haly avait enfin un père ... Elle savait que dorénavant elle pourrait commencer à avancer ... Mais surtout qu'elle ne serait plus jamais orpheline ... Ils finirent par se voir régulièrement à raison d'une fois par semaine . Au fil de ces semaines , ils ont appris à se connaître , s'apprivoiser et à s'aimer . Ils formaient une famille


	29. Mise au point

Haly avait définitivement aménagé chez elle et pour la première fois depuis des semaines , elle avait enfin passé une nuit de sommeil dans sa maison , qu'elle avait récemment mise en vente afin d'aller vivre avec son père ... Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu parler avec lui , de comprendre son passé et d'avoir eu les réponses qu'elle attendait . Mais elle était aussi anxieuse de ce qu'elle avait apprit . En effet , elle avait apprit qu'une créature et une seule créature surnaturelle pouvait l'atteindre , la blesser et la tuer ... Mais aussi anxieuse car elle le savait . Son obake était toujours en elle et qu'elle ne savait pas quand est ce qu'elle reprendrait le contrôle sur celle ci ... Alors soudain elle se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Derek une fois :

_" Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions "_

Haly était encore très loin de maîtriser tout ça . Elle avait besoin d'aide . Et Derek était le seul à pouvoir l'aider . Elle décidait de se rendre chez lui malgré l'heure tardive . On était déjà en pleine nuit ... Elle n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis le fameux soir ou elle a attaqué tout le monde au loft . Elle n'était pas vraiment sur de l'accueil qu'elle aurait , alors elle s'y rendait avec une petite once d'inquiétude . Haly se trouvait devant la porte du Loft de Derek ... Elle allait frapper , puis soudain fit prise d'un grand doute , de panique ... Elle renonça , se tourna et commença à partir ... Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouie de Derek . Celui ci avait bien entendu des pas et une respiration qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille , celle d'Haly . Il se levait , torse nu et se dirigeait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir . Haly était là , dos à lui , prête à partir ...

Derek : Haly ?

Elle se retourna

Haly : Derek ... Je ... Je suis désolée .. Je n'aurais pas du venir dit elle tremblante

Derek : Attends , ne pars pas ...

Haly se dirigea dans le loft de Derek

Derek : Tu veux t'assoir

Haly : Non ça va ... Ecoutes Derek .. Je vais être brève ... J'ai besoin de ton aide

Derek : Mon aide ?

Haly : Oui . J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à contrôler mes émotions

Derek : Haly ... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

Haly : Pourquoi ça

Derek : Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer , je ne pense pas que je sois la personne qui puisse t'aider . Tu devrais demander à Stiles

Haly : Je comprend pas Derek

Il y eu un long moment de silence

Haly : Derek ! Pourquoi refuses tu de m'aider . Tu m'as dis qu'en contrôlant mes émotions , je pourrais contrôler la obake qui est en moi . Alors s'il te plaît ... Aide moi . Ne m'abandonne pas .. T'es mon dernier espoir Derek

Derek : Je ne pourrais pas t'aider Haly . J'en suis incapable

Haly : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui a changé Derek ... Derek

Derek : C'est nous Haly . C'est nous qui avons changé

Haly : Je ne te suis pas

Derek : Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler

Haly : Ecoute . Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment été moi ces derniers temps , voir carrément pas . Je sais que j'ai dis et fais des choses horribles . Que je t'ai blessé . Et crois moi il n'y a pas une seule minute de tout ça qui me hante depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits . Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu faire , désolée d'avoir été méchante , de t'avoir blessé et pire que ça Derek ... Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé et être assez forte pour combattre la obake qui est en moi , je le ferais ... Mais je ne peux pas Derek dit elle laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues

Derek : Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça Haly

Haly : De quoi d'autre sinon

Derek : Ta mère est morte et je suis celui qui te le rappellera sans cesse . Ma mère a détruit ta vie ... Et tôt ou tard ça te hantera et tu finiras par me hair

Haly : Ta mère a tué la mienne Derek . Pas toi . Tu n'as pas le droit de te le repprocher . Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je devrais ressentir ou non pour toi , je te l'interdis . Je suis maître de mes émotions , de ma haine , ma douleur ou ma tristesse . Du moins pour le moment . Et je t'interdis de me priver de mon libre arbitre Derek ... Surtout quand j'ai les idées claires ... Je ... Je suis seule juge quand à ma vie , mon passé et mon futur s'il est tenté que j'en ai un ... Alors oui , ta mère a tué la mienne , j'ai été arraché à mon père mais on connaît la suite de l'histoire Derek . Alors ne te sens pas responsable ou coupable pour ça . Nous ne sommes pas responsables des actes de nos parents ... J'en ai bavé et je continuerais à en baver . Mais ne crois pas que c'est à cause de toi , s'il te plaît dit elle lui prenant le visage entre ses mains

Celui ci posa ses mains sur les siennes , avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine , pleurant . Haly le serra fort contre elle pour le réconforter et lui murmura

Haly : Ce n'est pas de ta faute . Jamais je ne pourrais te hair ...

Derek se reprit

Derek : Ecoute Haly . Quand je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas t'aider , ce n'est pas par rapport au passé . Ni avec ce qui s'est produit ces derniers jours

Haly : Alors c'est à propos de quoi Derek

Derek : Comment je pourrais t'aider à contrôler tes émotions alors que quand tu es près de moi , je ne contrôle pas les miennes lui répondit il en lui tournant le dos , bras croisés sur le torse ...

Haly : Derek ...

Derek : Quoi

Haly : Je me souviens ... C'est grace à toi ... Oui

Derek se retournait

Derek : De quoi

Haly : C'est ton baiser . C'est quand tu m'as embrassé que je suis redevenue moi même Derek ... J'ai tellement été absorbée par tout ce qui s'est passé que je ne t'ai même pas remercier

Derek : Remercier ?

Haly : Oui . Tu m'as rendu mon humanité Derek . Même si la obake est encore là , présente en moi , car elle l'est ... Je suis à nouveau moi .. Alors merci

Derek : J'ai pas réfléchi . Deaton nous avait dit que pour te ramener il fallait que tu ressentes quelque chose . De la colère , de la tristesse , n'importe quoi . Alors ...

Haly : Alors tu m'as rappeler ce que c'était que d'aimer

Derek fit surpris par la réponse d'Haly . Bien sur ils s'étaient déjà embrassé . Ils vivaient quelque chose de fort . Ils étaient très proches mais ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leurs véritables sentiments ...

Haly : Je sais qui j'étais et ce que je ressentais pour toi avant que la obake ne s'empare entièrement de moi Derek . Aujourd'hui , j'ai changé . La Obake m'a changé . Et tant qu'elle sera en moi , je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit . Pour personne . De me rapprocher de toi . J'ai tellement peur de plus pouvoir être à nouveau moi . Et si je me laisse aller vers toi et que je m'autorise à t'ouvrir mon coeur , j'ai peur que la obake s'en serve pour se retourner contre moi et te faire du mal

Derek : Ça n'arrivera pas Haly

Haly : Tu n'en sais rien ça

Derek : Ça fait quoi .. trois semaines maintenant que tu es toi même . Est ce que tu as senti que tu perdais le contrôle même l'instant d'une seconde

Haly : Non ... Je veux dire ... Non j'ai rien ressenti . C'est pas aussi simple Derek

Derek : Tu veux que je t'aide à maîtriser tes émotions . Très bien Haly . Alors pour commencer ne les refoule pas ... Ce qui m'aide à me maîtriser pour la transformation c'est la colère et c'est ce qui fait que j'arrive à garder mon humanité ... Mais pour toi c'est différent

Haly : Comment ça je comprend pas

Derek : Tu es humaine Haly . Malgré un double démoniaque qui sommeille en toi et qui peut à tout moment s'emparer de toi . De ton esprit . Donc pour garder le contrôle sur ton humanité , tu ne peux pas refouler tes sentiments , ce que tu ressens . Parce que si tu enfouis tout ça , c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle revienne te hanter et prendre le dessus

Haly : Alors qu'est ce que je suis censée faire selon toi

Derek : Laisses toi aller Haly . Vis ta vie et suis ton coeur lui dit il posant sa main sur celui ci

La respiration d'Haly commençait à se faire de plus en plus forte .. Et derek le remarquait . Celui ci lui avait dit de ne pas refouler ses sentiments , mais elle devait malgré tout les contenir car ce qu'elle ressentait pour Derek était tellement fort que ça pouvait lui faire comme des petites explosions , des vagues de désir ...

Haly : Ecoute Derek dit elle bredouillant ... Je vois ce que tu veux dire et je vais essayer de m'en tenir à ça dit elle s'écartant furtivement de Derek

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu fais Haly .

Haly : Je devrais rentrer

Derek : Déjà ? Parce que tu penses que tu te contrôles déjà Haly . Tu penses que tu crois que cette discussion t'a permise à te contrôler

Haly : Non ! Au contraire Derek

Derek : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Haly : J'essaie de faire ce que tu me dis mais je ne peux pas

Derek : Pourquoi

Haly : Parce que ... Parce que là , à ce moment précis , je ne contrôle plus rien Derek , face à toi dit elle le souffle court

Celui ci se rapprochait d'elle ... Si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage

Derek : Respires Haly .. Respires profondément lui dit il tenant ses mains

Haly se mit à respirer profondément . Mais son pouls commençait à s'accélerer .. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration mais elle n'y arrivait pas . Elle se mise à craquer et à bousculer Derek

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek ... Je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec toi à mes côtes ... C'est juste impossible

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu racontes Haly

Haly : Je peux pas .. Tu es là , à mes côtés et tu me dis d'essayer de me concenter sur ma respiration . Mais comment je suis censée faire ça avec toi , torse nu , près de moi Derek

Derek : Si ce n'est que ça , j'enfile un tee shirt

Haly : Oui s'il te plaît Derek . Mets un tee shirt .

Celui ci eu un petit sourire . Pour aller prendre son tee shirt , il passa près d'Haly et l'effleura . Celle si sentit son geste et se recula imédiatemment

Derek : C'est mieux comme ça lui lança t'il souriant

Haly : Oui ... Merci dit elle rougissante ... Je suis désolée . J'ai réagis comme une ado de quinze ans ..

Derek : Ne sois pas désolée ... Ecoute , ça ira pour ce soir . Je pense que tu as eu ton lot d'émotions

Haly : Oui je crois aussi ... Je vais rentrer maitenant .. Il est temps

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte

Derek : Tu as raison mais avant je veux savoir quelque chose . Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça

Haly : Comme quoi ... Derek ... S'il te plaît . Laisse moi passer

Derek : Comme tu veux Haly ... Merci

Haly : Pourquoi

Derek : D'être à nouveau toi . Ça m'a rappelé à quel point ça m'avait manqué , que tu m'avais manqué lui dit il prenant sa main et la fixant droit dans ses yeux

Celle ci baissa les yeux . Elle sentait qu'elle rougissait et que son pouls commençait à nouveau à s'accélerer . Elle releva la tête doucement puis fixa Derek . Celui ci la fixait également . Haly voulait partir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait . Et ce quelque chose , c'était cette vague de chaleur , d'explosion qu'elle ressentait en la présence de Derek . Elle perdait littéralement ses moyens en sa présence ... Elle déposa sa main sur son visage

Haly : Merci à toi Derek .

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et fit une bise sur la joue de Derek ... Ce fut un geste surhumain pour elle mais elle ne pu résister .

Elle tenait le visage de Derek entre ses mains et fini par l'embrasser . Derek fit surpris mais lui rendu son baiser avant de la stopper

Derek : Attends Haly ... On ne devrait pas

Haly : Pourquoi Derek

Derek : Je sais que je t'ai dis de ne pas refouler tes sentiments , tes émotions . Mais c'est trop tôt

Haly : Tu ne comprends donc pas Derek .

Derek : Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas

Haly : Je t'aime ... Je t'ai aimé à la première seconde où tu m'as sauvé la vie . Ce que je ressentais pour toi avant de n'être plus moi était réel . Et aujourd'hui encore ça l'est ... Ça n'a pas changé Derek . Malgré que je n'ai plus été la même , mes sentiments , ce que je ressens pour toi . Tout est resté intact ...C'est gravé dans mon coeur ... Dans ma tête ... Et ... ( Elle laissa échapper un rire déconcertant ) ... Non laisse tomber .. Tu as raison ... Je ne devrais pas être ici

Derek : Haly . Qu'est ce qu'il y a

Haly : Je suis à nouveau moi même . Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et je voulais vivre ma première expérience , ma première fois en étant moi . Pour pouvoir me souvenir de ce moment , et d'en faire mon point d'ancrage pour combattre ma obake ... Mais je suis naive ... Comment il pourrait se passer quoi que soit puisqu'au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé , tes sentiments ont du changer et ce serait normal .. Je ne suis même pas sur de ce que tu ressens pour moi en fait ... Je suis tellement stupide ... Ecoute ... Je vais pas m'éterniser ici . Je suis désolée Derek lui dit elle en pleurant puis partant . Mais celui ci l'a rattrapa par le bras

Derek : Attends . Pars pas Haly ...

Il lui sécha ses larmes et prit son visage entre ses mains

Derek : Ne crois pas que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé ou que je n'en ai pas . Car ce n'est pas le cas . Je t'aime Haly et ce que je ressens pour toi . Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti auparavant . C'est tout nouveau pour moi et ça me fait peur . Je ne veux pas te blesser Haly ou pire . Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens ... Quand je suis avec toi , j'ai du mal à me contrôler et je dois me faire violence ... Alors oui je t'aime et je comprends ce que tu ressens . Crois moi . Mais si on décide d'aller plus loin tous les deux , tu auras toujours peur de perdre le contrôle et moi j'aurais toujours peur de te blesser ... tu l'as dis toi même , ce serait ta première fois . C'est important , ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on prend à la légère . Je ne veux pas te blesser Haly

Haly : J'ai compris Derek . On est pas fait pour être ensemble . J'ai saisi . Laisse moi partir maintenant .. S'il te plaît

Haly lui sourit tristement . Quand à Derek il ne pouvait se résourdre à perdre la femme qu'il l'aime . Il prit Haly par la taille et l'embrassa passionémment . Haly se recula

Haly : Derek ? Qu'est ce que ...

Derek : Tu as tort

Elle lui sourit et se mit à l'embrasser . Derek commençait à glisser sa bouche le long de sa nuque . Celle ci lui retira son tee shirt et lui caressa le torse , jusqu'à arriver a son pantalon et fini par lui déboutonner . Haly avait enlever son chemisier . Derek prit Haly dans ses bras et alla la déposer délicatement sur son lit .

Derek : Tu es sure de toi Haly

Haly : Je n'ai jamais aussi sure de moi de toute ma vie . J'ai confiance en toi . Je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre répondit t'elle le regardant droit dans les yeux avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner

Haly prit Derek par la nuque pour l'embrasser puis s'allongea sur le dos . Derek se trouvait maintenant au dessus d'elle . Il continuait toujours à l'embrasser dans la nuque tout en continuant de descendre petit à petit jusqu'à arriver à son jean . Il lui retira doucement . Le reste suivi naturellement . Haly soupirait de désir . Elle prit en grippe le dos de Derek , lui laissant des marques de griffures tandis que celui ci glissa sa main sur sa cuisse , puis la remontant doucement dans le creux de ses reins . Ils s'embrassèrent toujours avec passion et fougue , les mains entrelacées . Haly brûlait de désir , de passion . Elle était novice dans ce domaine mais avec Derek tout lui paraissait tellement naturel , facile . Elle prit le dessus , et chevaucha Derek . Elle le fixait tandis qu'elle lui passait la main dans ses cheveux . Elle l'embrassait , brûlante , bouillonnante . Leurs langues finirent par se mêler . Derek sentait la chaleur l'envahir , le désir monter en lui . Il s'assit , serra fort Haly tout contre lui , l'entrelaçant , tout en embrassant sa poitrine et sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne . Il venait de s'introduire en elle . Haly poussait un gémissement . Ils finirent par ne faire plus qu'un . C'est dans un élan de vas et viens que leurs deux corps se mélangeaient , sous la chaleur de leurs corps et l'envoûtement de leurs caresses . Ils étaient dévorer par cette passion qui les consumait et se laissaient aller totalement à leur frénésie ... Derek était très subtil et délicat pour ne pas blesser Haly . Quand à Haly , sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , elle avait ce petit côté sauvageonne mais avec toujours ce petit côté doux et fragile . Ils s'abandonnèrent totalement l'un à l'autre . Quand leur étreinte fut terminée , ils finirent par se coucher côte à côte . Toujours brûlant de désir ... Haly plongeait son regard dans celui de Derek , posant sa main sur sa joue . Elle lui souriait . A ce moment précis , elle savait qu'elle pouvait reprendre entièrement le contrôle sur elle même .

Derek : Qu'est ce qui te faire sourire

Haly : Je souris parce que pour une fois depuis très très longtemps . Je suis heureuse et je me sens entièrement libre . je me sens moi ... Tu sais ce que ça fait Derek

Derek : Non . Mais je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour savoir lui dit il passant sa main dans ses cheveux

Haly : Tu avais raison

Derek : A propos de quoi

Haly : De moi ... Mes sentiments . Le fait d'avoir lâché prise . J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus forte . Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je peux combattre la obake qui est en moi . Mais je me sens prête à l'affronter ... Je t'aime Derek dit elle posant sa main sur sa joue

Derek : Je t'aime Haly dit il lui déposant un baiser sur le front

Celle ci se blottit contre lui . Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir . Le soleil commençait à se lever . Les deux tourtereaux dormaient toujours quand soudain ils firent réveillés par la porte du loft . Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut . Mais quand ils virent qui était devant eux , ils étaient mal à l'aise . Gênés ...

Derek : Stiles ! Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer

Mais Stiles en tombant sur cette scène était déconcerté et repartit sur ses pas

Haly : Attends Stiles . Je peux t'expliquer

Stiles : Laisses tomber Haly . Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre dit il avant de partir ...


	30. Culpabilité

Le coeur d'Haly venait de cesser de battre . Elle n'était pas préparer à affronter Stiles ... Pas maintenant . Pas comme ça du moins . Elle partit prendre une douche pour rejoindre Stiles . Il fallait qu'elle lui parle . Qu'elle le voit . Qu'elle lui explique . Qu'il comprenne ... Derek se sentait tout aussi mal , car il se doutait bien que Stiles aimait Haly mais pas de la même façon qu'elle . Et Derek avait gardé ça pour lui . Haly était enfin prête . Elle se trouva face à face avec Derek . Ils se regardèrent tous deux un long moment dans les yeux ... En silence ... Puis Haly craqua et se mise à pleurer .

Derek : Viens là dit il la serrant tout contre lui et l'enlaçant

Haly fini par se reprendre

Haly : Je ... Ecoute .. Je

Derek : Vas y dit il comprenant ce qu'Haly voulait lui dire

Haly : Tu es sur

Derek : Je comprend Haly ... Vas y . Va le voir . Vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux

Suite à ces derniers mots , Haly prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir ..

Elle s'était rendue chez Stiles mais celui ci ne s'y trouvait pas . Alors elle partit à se recherche et essayait de le trouver dans tous les endroits où il était susceptible de se trouver . Tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller ensemble . Mais rien n'y fait elle ne le trouvait pas . Le temps commençait à se gâter , et en à peine deux minutes , il se mit à tomber des trombes d'eau . Haly était trempée jusqu'aux os , mais elle s'en fichait entièrement . Son seul souci à ce moment était de trouver Stiles ... Et ne le trouvant nulle part , elle décidait de se rendre chez Scott . Elle frappa à la porte

Melissa : Haly . Bonjour dit elle perturbée par l'état de celle ci

Haly : Bonjour Madame McCall . Est ce que Scott est là s'il vous plaît dit elle grelottant

Melissa : Bien sur rentre . Regardes toi , tu es trempée . Tu vas tomber malade

Scott avait entendu Haly depuis sa chambre . Il descendit avant même que sa mère ne l'appelle . Quand il vit Haly , trempée , il fut aussi surpris que sa mère

Scott : Haly !

Haly : Hey salut Scott . Stiles n'est pas là ?

Scott : Non ... Mais ... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ...

Melissa : Scott . Va lui préparer une tasse de thé le temps que je lui trouve des vêtements secs

Haly : Ce n'est pas nécessaire Madame McCall

Melissa : Tu t'assois , tu bois ta tasse de thé . Et tu ne discutes pas Haly dit elle d'un ton maternel

Haly s'était assise dans la cuisine , comme lui avait ordonné Melissa . Elle avait la tête baissée de peur de n'affronter le regard de Scott

Scott : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu viennes chez moi , sous la pluie et apparemment à pied à en juger par tes vêtements dit il lui apportant la tasse de thé

Elle releva la tête . Les yeux remplis de larmes ... Puis Melissa arriva avec des vêtements secs

Scott: Haly ?

Melissa : Tiens Haly . Prends ça . Tu sais où se trouve dans la salle de bain

Haly : Merci

Haly montait à l'étage afin de se changer et redescendit aussitôt et rejoignit Scott dans la cuisine

Haly : Ta mère est partie

Scott : Oui elle a du aller à l'hôpital

Haly : Elle ne s'arrête jamais dit elle un sourire timide aux lèvres

Scott : C'est vrai ... Ecoute Haly ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe

Haly : Il s'est passé quelque chose ... Quelque chose dont je n'ai eu aucun contrôle et Stiles n'aurait pas du voir ça

Scott : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Haly : Il m'a surprise avec Derek ... Je veux dire ... Il ...

Scott : C'est bon Haly . N'en dit pas plus répondit il .

Haly : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça . Je veux dire ... Je ne devrais pas ... Je voulais lui en parler mais tout est arrivé tellement vite . Je n'en ai pas eu le temps ni l'occasion . Il est parti fâché . Blessé . J'ai pu le lire dans ses yeux . J'ai pu ressentir sa douleur . Comment c'est possible . Pourquoi est ce qu'il a réagit comme ça et pourquoi est ce que je me sens si mal Scott ...

Scott : Ça me paraît évident

Haly : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Scott : Il t'aime Haly

Haly : Ça n'a pas de sens Scott . Je l'aime aussi . Il y a autre chose , forcément

Scott : Oui Haly . Il t'aime

Elle le regardait déconcertée car Scott se répétait

Scott : Mais pas de la même manière que toi Haly . Il est amoureux de toi

Haly : Non . Ça c'est pas possible Scott

Scott : Et pourquoi

Haly : Parce que je le connais depuis toujours . Je veux dire . Je donnerais ma vie pour lui . Il le sait mais il ne peut pas être amoureux . Je l'aurais vu .. Il me l'aurait dit

Scott : Il ne pouvait pas te le dire Haly .. Comme tu dis , tu le connais depuis toujours . Il t'a toujours aimé . Mais en grandissant , il a évolué . Ses sentiments ont évolué avec lui . Et la petite fille qu'il connaissait est devenue une femme ... Comment dire à la fille qui est aujourd'hui une femme , qu'on connaît depuis toujours qu'en grandissant ses sentiments ont changé

Haly : Pourquoi il n'a rien dit . J'aurais pu comprendre ...

Scott : Parce qu'avant que tu ne perdes le contrôle , il savait déjà que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ... Derek

Haly : Comment ...

Scott : C'était évident Haly

Haly : Si j'avais eu le temps ... J'aurais pu lui expliquer . Lui dire ce que je ressentais ... Si j'avais ... Scott . Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas demanda t'elle voyant le visage de Scott s'assombrir

Scott : Ecoute Haly ... Rien

Haly : Scott ... Dis moi

Scott : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement entre toi et Derek ou ce qu'il s'est passé . Ça ne me regarde pas .. Mais tu dois savoir une chose ... Derek savait que Stiles t'aimait différemment

Haly : Quoi . Comment ça ... Non c'est impossible Scott .. Il ne me l'aurait pas caché

Scott : Il l'a comprit quand on avait été voir Deaton pour trouver une solution quand tu n'étais plus toi même Haly . C'est ce jour là qu'il a réalisé ...

Haly : Non ... C'est impossible je te dis ... Derek n'aurait pas menti .. Pas sur ça ... Pas après ...

Scott : Pas après quoi Haly ... Haly

Haly était un peu sous le choc et déconcertée par les révélations de Scott . Elle se demandait comment Derek avait pu lui cacher un détail aussi important après s'être entièrement donnée à lui

Haly : Je dois y aller ... Heu ... Tu sais vraiment pas où je peux trouver Stiles

Scott : Essaie de voir chez Lydia

Haly : Lydia ? Demanda t'elle étonnée

Scott : Oui . Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois , ils sont devenus proches . Leur relation aussi a mûrit

Haly : Ok ... Merci Scott

Scott : Haly . Attends ...

Haly : Quoi Scott

Scott : Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire ou penser . Mais je suis sure d'une chose . Aimer deux personnes n'est jamais bon . Ça finira par te détruire petit à petit et des personnes en souffriront forcément ... Tu vas devoir faire un choix Haly

Haly : Quoi .. Mais de quoi tu parles Scott ...

Scott : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Haly . Tu ne te l'admets peut être pas . Mais toi aussi tu es amoureuse de Stiles ... C'est tellement évident ...

Haly fixait Scott . Elle restait sans voix . Scott avait touché un point sensible . Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question quand à la nature de ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Stiles . Et Scott n'avait fait que mettre la poudre au feu en soulevant la question ... Haly était perdue ...

Scott : Haly .. Je suis désolé .. Ecoute

Haly : Ça va Scott ... Ça va ... Ça ira . Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ... Je ne vais pas me transformer en horrible Obake dit elle ironiquement

Scott : Tu es sure

Haly : De quoi . Du fait que j'irais bien ou du fait que je vais rester moi même

Scott : Des deux Haly

Haly : Oui ... Je bouillonne peut être de colère à l'intérieur de moi . C'est vrai . Mais je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi . Que l'homme que j'aime le savait et m'a caché ce détail .. Mais tu vois Scott ... Malgré ça je suis toujours moi . La pauvre petite Haly douce et fragile qui ne répand que la tristesse et la douleur autour d'elle ...

Scott : Haly ..C'est pas ce que je voulais dire

Haly : Je sais ... C'est bon Scott ... Ça ira dit elle laissant couler une larme sur son visage ... Ecoute ... Si jamais tu vois Stiles . Tu peux ..

Scott : Bien sur . Je t'envoie un message Haly .

Haly : Merci

Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de partir ... Scott avait des remords . Il se sentait mal car il venait de toucher un point sensible concernant Haly . Il était inquiet car il savait qu'à tout moment elle pouvait perdre le contrôle et ne plus être elle même ... Il ne voulait pas se mêler de sa vie privée ni même la blesser mais son meilleur ami avait disparu et il se doutait dans quel était d'esprit il était . Il n'avait pas prévu de dire la vérité à Haly mais Scott était toujours le premier à être honnête et encore plus pour le bien de ses amis ...


	31. Mal être

Haly était toujours en proie à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Scott . Elle se posait un tas de questions et se remettait elle même en question sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir . Vis à vis de Derek , mais aussi vis à vis de Stiles ... Elle était confuse et perdue ... Elle allait chez Lydia . Une fois arrivée , elle frappa à la porte des Martin et ce fut Lydia qui vint lui ouvrir

Lydia : Haly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là demanda t'elle surprise

Haly : Hey ... Salut Lydia . Ecoute , je sais que je suis sans doute la dernière personne que tu veux voir mais ...

Lydia : Pourquoi . Parce que tu as blessé mes amis , presque tué Derek ou parce que tu as été une horrible garce sans scrupules ni sentiments ...

Haly : Pour tout ça ... Je suppose ... Ecoute .. Je sais ce que j'ai fais ... Ce sont mes amis aussi , et je suis désolée pour tout Lydia . Désolée d'avoir été une horrible garce sans sentiments . Désolée d'avoir blessé mes amis , de t'avoir blessé ... dit elle désemparée ... Je ... C'était une erreur ... Je n'aurais pas du venir ... Dis à Stiles que je suis désolée et que s'il veut me parler , il sait où me trouver Lydia

Haly baissa la tête , laissant échapper une larme et commençait à partir . Lydia se sentait mal de lui avoir parlé comme elle l'avait fait alors elle l'interrompit

Lydia : Attends ... S'il te plaît . Je sais que ce qui s'est passé chez Derek n'est pas de ta faute Haly . Mais c'est pas ton comportement en lui même qui m'a blessé

Haly : Je ne comprends pas . C'est quoi alors ?

Lydia : Allison est morte . C'était ma meilleure amie . Et quand elle est partie , j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre , que jamais je ne pourrais avancer . Mais voilà . Tu as débarqué à Beacon Hills . J'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier Haly et je tiens énormément à toi. Alors quand je t'ai vu ce soir là , sous un autre jour . Une personne que tu n'étais pas . J'ai tout de suite pensé que je ne m'en remettrais pas si toi aussi tu devais " disparaître " ... Parce que t'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber Haly ... T'es mon amie ... Et moi non plus je ne te laisserais pas . Je te pardonne tes paroles et tes actes car je sais que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur toi Haly ... Sur tes actes ...

Haly : Ecoute , si je pouvais revenir dans le passé et changer les choses , je le ferais . Tu le sais . Mais voilà . Je ne peux pas . C'est pas comme si je pouvais appuyer sur un bouton marche/arrêt . Ça ne marche pas comme ça . Ce serait tellement plus simple mais je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir , que j'ai fais du mal à nos amis , et je devrais vivre avec ça le restant de ma vie ... Aujourd'hui c'est à Stiles que j'ai fais du mal , à tout le monde . Involontairement mais je l'ai fais . C'est comme si tout ce que j'entreprenais en étant moi , en étant Haly la gentille , ne servait qu'à faire le mal autour de moi ... Alors oui je suis moi c'est vrai , mais si pour ça , les choix que je fais , les décisions que je prend m'apportent finalement que de la souffrance et le désespoir ... Alors à quoi bon être moi même Lydia dit elle les yeux humides

Lydia : ( la tenant par les bras ) Ce n'est pas de ta faute ok ... Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Haly répondit elle tout aussi émue . Comme tu dis ce sont tes choix et tes décisions , mais tu n'avais pas le contrôle Haly tout comme Stiles ne l'avait pas quand il était possédé par le nogistune . Il a fait du mal et tué des gens , c'est vrai . Mais c'est notre ami avant tout . Et on ne laisse pas tomber ses amis ... On trouve toujours une solution car c'est ce qu'on fait toujours . Alors crois moi ou non Haly . Personne ne te juge ici . Tu te juges toute seule et trop durement visiblement . Lâche du lest , laisses toi Haly ... Pleure , crie , hurle même si ça peut te faire du bien ... Tu as le droit de pleurer Haly mais faut savoir lâcher prise ...

A ces mots Haly lâcha prise , hurla et tomba en sanglot dans les bras de Lydia

Haly : Je suis tellement désolée ..

Lydia : C'est ça , laisse toi aller Haly .. Lui dit elle la serrant fort

Leur étreinte durait un peu plus d'une minute puis Haly se reprit .

Haly : Merci Lydia . Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre tout ça

Lydia : En réalité tu n'en avais pas besoin . Tu sais pourquoi Haly . Parce que tu es beaucoup plus forte que ça lui dit elle avec un sourire

Haly : Merci répondit elle avec un sourire timide ... Ecoute Lydia ... J'ai besoin de parler à Stiles . Est ce que je peux entrer ? S'il te plaît

Lydia : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Haly

Haly : Je ne serais pas longue . Dis lui que je suis là , et s'il veut pas me parler . Je partirais ...

Mais Lydia n'eu pas besoin d'appeler Stiles car celui ci l'avait déjà rejoint dans l'entrée en l'entendant hurler . Haly le vit de suite

Haly : Stiles ? S'il te plaît . Il faut qu'on parle dit elle déconcertée

Stiles : Pas maintenant Haly ... C'est trop tôt

Haly : S'il te plaît Stiles . Tu as besoin de comprendre .. J'ai besoin de comprendre ... De t'expliquer

Stiles : Non ... Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu m'as menti Haly ... Tu m'a rien dis à propos de toi . Ou Derek ... Je pensais qu'on était plus proche que ça dit il blessé , les yeux humides

Haly : Tu as raison . Je t'ai menti , j'aurais pas du ... Mais je voulais te le dire Stiles . Je te jure . Mais tout est arrivé tellement vite ... Je ... répondit elle triste

Stiles : Tu devrais partir Haly

Haly : Non s'il te plaît Stiles .. Attends ... Ne me tourne pas le dos ... Je t'en supplie ... Fais pas ça

Stiles : Va t'en ... S'il te plaît ... T'as assez fait de mal comme ça ... dit il laissant couler une larme le long de son doux et triste visage ...

Sur ces mots Stiles remontait à l'étage ... Haly laissa s'échapper quelques larmes le long de ses joues ... Lydia était très émue et mal à l'aise par ce qui venait de se passer , face à ses amis qui étaient " blessés " , meurtris . Et en voyant Haly , aussi désemparée , elle se sentit très mal

Lydia : Je ... Je suis désolée Haly

Haly : C'est rien Lydia . C'est pas de ta faute . Je suppose que quelque part je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive ... Après tout , ce n'est que justice , pas vrai ...

Haly s'en alla sans tourner le dos

Lydia : Attends Haly ! Pars pas !

Mais celle ci ne l'écoutait pas puis partit en courant aussi vite que possible sans se retourner ... Lydia montait de ce pas rejoindre Stiles dans sa chambre

Lydia : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne lui as pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer Stiles dit elle furieuse

Stiles : Parce que je ne suis pas prêt

Celle ci vient s'asseoir à côté de lui

Lydia : Pas prêt pour quoi Stiles

Stiles : Pas prêt à écouter la fille que j'aime me dire qu'elle en aime un autre

Lydia : Stiles dit elle le regardant et lui prenant les mains ... Depuis quand tes sentiments ont changé pour elle .

Stiles : Je sais pas trop . Je pense qu'en grandissant , je l'ai vu autrement que mon amie . Je l'ai vu comme une personne que je pouvais aimer . Une personne avec qui je pouvais construire quelque chose .

Lydia : Mais vous avez déjà construis quelque chose Stiles . Ce lien si fort qui vous unit . A la vie , à la mort , comme vous dites toujours ...

Stiles : Faut croire que ça ne me suffit plus ... Quand je suis allé chez Derek plus tôt ... Je les ai ... Surpris

Lydia : Oh mon dieu . Tu veux dire que ...

Stiles : Non ... non ... Mais ils sont intimement liés , c'est sur ... Je pense que j'ai vraiment réalisé à ce moment là que je l'aimais . Différemment ... dit il fixant Lydia avec désarroi

Lydia : Je suis désolée Stiles ... Si je peux te donner un conseil ... Ne lui tourne pas le dos

Stiles : Comment ça

Lydia : Ça me paraît évident Stiles ...

Stiles : Explique

Lydia : Haly vient à peine de reprendre le contrôle sur elle . Et d'après ce que je sais et ce que je viens de voir . Elle est passée par pleins d'état différent . La culpabilité . La douleur . La colère . La souffrance et maintenant le rejet ... Ton rejet Stiles ... Et qu'est ce que le dénominateur de tout ça Stiles

Stiles : Ses émotions ...

Lydia : Oui c'est ça ... Et comment intervient son Obake . Comment prend elle le contrôle sur Haly ?

Stiles : Au moment où elle est le plus vulnérable

Lydia : C'est bien Stiles . Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis . Tu devrais aller là voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne perde entièrement le contrôle ... C'est peut être le baiser de Derek qui l'a ramené la première fois ... Mais crois moi . Si Haly ne t'aimait pas comme tu l'aimes , elle ne réagirait pas comme ça ... C'est évident . Elle est aussi amoureuse de toi , à sa façon et elle ne sait pas du tout comment réagir ni quoi faire face à cette situation .

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Lydia : Elle t'a toujours vu comme son meilleur ami , son confident . Aujourd'hui ça a changé Stiles . Elle aime Derek , peut être ou peut être pas mais elle t'aime aussi ... Tu es son ancre , la personne à qui elle s'est toujours raccrochée . Alors si aujourd'hui tu l'as laisses tomber ou que tu lui tournes le dos ... Comment sait on que sa obake ne reviendra pas et ne nous l'enlèvera pas ... Pour toujours ...

Ces mots glacèrent Stiles .

Stiles : Tu as raison ... Il faut que je lui parles

Lydia : Vas y fonce ... Et souviens toi Stiles ... Haly n'est pas une machine ... Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle peut encaisser mais elle reste fragile ... Aujourd'hui elle est juste ... Perdue

Stiles : Je ferais attention ... Merci Lydia lui dit il la serrant dans ses bras ...

Suite à ça il partit et se mit à la recherche d'Haly ...


	32. Visite impromptue

Haly n'était pas tout de suite rentrée chez elle . En effet , elle avait besoin de s'aérer la tête . De se changer les idées . Alors elle partit dans le seul endroit où elle se sentait libre et légère . Dans la forêt , cet endroit qu'elle appréciait particulièrement pour sa beauté mais aussi pour son calme . Là où elle savait que personne ne viendrait la chercher .

Quand à Stiles , il était parti chez elle pour la trouver , mais sans succès . Il avait passé des heures à la chercher , mais en vain . Il lui laissa des tonnes de messages sur son téléphone . Et n'ayant aucune réponses ni de nouvelles de sa part , il pensait qu'elle voulait être seule et il décidait donc de rentrer chez lui . A bout de force moralement mais aussi physiquement car il avait passé des heures entières à courir dans tous les sens pour la retrouver .

C'est en pleine nuit qu'Haly rentrait enfin chez elle . Elle prit une douche et se mit tout de suite au lit . Le petit matin pointait déjà le bout de son nez . Haly bizarrement avait bien dormi . Mais pas parce qu'elle se sentait bien , surtout parce qu'elle était fatiguée de devoir mener ce combat perpétuel avec elle même et ses sentiments . Aujourd'hui était pour elle la reprise de son travail à la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills , après avoir eu une très longue conversation avec son patron afin de le convaincre de lui laisser une seconde chance . Ce qu'il fit sans hésitation car Haly était de loin son meilleur élément ... Elle s'apprêtait à partir et quand elle ouvrit la porte , une dame se tenait debout , devant elle , prête à frapper sur la porte d'entrée ...

Haly : Hey ... Bonjour ... Vous cherchez quelque chose . Je peux vous aider

Inconnu : Oui ... Bonjour . Désolée de débarquer comme ça de si bonne heure . Je suis venue pour l'annonce dit elle se passant une main dans ses cheveux , gênée

Haly : L'annonce ... Je suis désolée ... Quelle annonce

Inconnu : Celle ci lui dit elle lui tendant le journal du matin

Haly : Oh ... Oh dit elle surprise . Je vois . Je suis désolée , il doit y avoir une erreur . La maison n'est plus à vendre

Inconnu : Je ne comprend pas , ce n'est mentionné nulle part

Haly : Je sais . Ecoutez .. J'ai eu quelques soucis à gérer dernièrement et pas des moindres . Et avec tout ça j'ai complètement oublié de passer à l'agence pour leur signifier ce changement dit elle mal à l'aise

Inconnu : Dommage . J'aime beaucoup cette maison . Et je vous avoue que j'ai besoin de trouver un logement . Assez rapidement en fait

Haly : Vous ne savez pas où loger ?

Inconnue : Pour le moment je suis à l'hôtel à défaut de trouver mieux . Et je dois dire que cette annonce était une aubaine pour moi . Une vraie chance . Je suis tombée amoureuse de votre maison

Haly : Comment ça

Inconnu : Regardez autour de vous Haly . Cette maison est grande , éclairée , au calme et au plus près de la nature . Je veux dire c'est une vraie petite merveille . Un vrai petit bijou . Je me serais sentie dans mon élément ici ...

Haly : Je comprends ... Au fait , comment connaissez vous mon nom . Il me semble pas vous l'avoir dis

Inconnu : Non , bien sur . C'est écrit là , regardez , juste en dessous de l'annonce avec vos coordonnées répondit elle sur le qui vive lui pointant du doigt son annonce dans le journal

Haly se mise à rire

Haly : Oh pardon .. Je suis désolée . Je crois qu'avec le temps je suis devenue un peu parano . Vous voyez

Inconnu : Qui ne l'est pas de nos jours répondit elle lui souriant

Elles s'échangèrent un rire de compassion

Haly : Ecoutez , je ne veux pas être mal polie ou paraître désobligeante . Vraiment . Mais aujourd'hui , c'est mon grand retour au travail et j'aimerais faire bonne impression , vous voyez . J'ai besoin de ce job

Inconnu : Oh . Oui . Bien sur ... Pardon . C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser

Haly : Pourquoi

Inconnu : Parce que je débarque chez vous à 7h30 du matin , l'air de rien ... Je viens vous importuner alors que vous vous apprêtiez à partir travailler

Haly : C'est moi , je suis stupide . J'aurais du prendre le temps de me rendre à l'agence pour annuler la vente mais comme je vous ai dis ...

Inconnue : Vous avez connu des jours meilleurs . J'ai compris . Ne vous inquiétez pas ok . Je vais partir et vous laisser tranquille

Haly : Ne croyez pas que je vous chasse ou autre . Pas du tout . J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps . Je vous assure . C'est juste que c'est pas le bon moment

Inconnue : Non , non .. C'est rien ... Il n'y a pas de malaise , croyez moi . Je vais vous laisser tranquille répondit elle déçue tout en tournant les talons pour partir

Bien sur , face à cette détresse , Haly ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ressortir son meilleur côté . Elle se prit d'empathie pour cette personne

Haly : Attendez ... Ne partez pas . J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi

L'inconnue se stoppa . Elle avait un sourire narcissique voir malsain au bout de ses lèvres . Mais elle se retourna , l'air de rien , faisant une moue interrogative et amicale

Haly : Je peux vous faire visiter si vous voulez

Inconnue : Oh non . Ce ne sera pas nécessaire . Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard pour votre premier jour de travail

Haly regardait sa montre

Haly : Ecoutez , c'est bon , j'ai encore un peu d'avance devant moi

Inconnue : Vous êtes sure

Haly : Oui ... Allez venez . Entrez lui dit elle souriante et enjouée .

Celle ci l'a suivait donc dans la maison . Haly lui fit visiter les lieux . Ça leur prit bien vingt longues bonnes minutes et l'inconnue , tout en visitant , engagea la conversation et se mit à lui poser des questions

Inconnue : Pourquoi vous avez voulu vendre , si ce n'est pas indiscret . Je veux dire cette maison est incroyable Haly dit elle se tournant sur elle même en montrant les lieux

Haly : Disons que cette maison me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs

Inconnue : Rappelait ... Comment ça ... Oh pardon je suis indiscrète . Je suis désolée .

Haly : Non , ça va . Vous n'avez pas à l'être . De toute façon , tôt ou tard , vous l'auriez su d'une façon ou d'une autre ... Quand j'étais plus jeune , mes parents se sont fait tuer dans cette maison . Sauvagement tué et mutilé ... Dit elle laissant échapper une larme le long de son visage

En effet , c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Haly donnait le nom de " parents " aux personnes qui l'avaient élevé . Et en s'en rendant compte , elle se rappelait à quelque point elle les aimait et à quel point ils lui manquaient ...

Inconnue : Mes condoléances . Je savais pas ... Je ne voulais pas réveiller de vieux souvenirs .. Veuillez accepter mes excuses lui dit elle lui prenant les mains .

Face à ce contact physique , Haly sentit quelque chose de bizarre se produire en elle ... Une force obscure traverser son corps ... Son esprit ... Haly retira ses mains de suite

Inconnue : Ça va ?

Haly : Ça ira ... Merci lui dit elle la fixant . C'est du passé ... C'est juste que mes parents me manquent . Leur absence a laissé un vide dans mon coeur et c'est difficile de le combler .

Inconnue : Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas des amis ... Un petit ami ... Quelqu'un à qui vous confier ? Ça y est je recommence . Je suis trop curieuse pas vrai

Haly : C'est pas grave ... Comme je vous l'ai dis . Ma vie ces derniers temps est assez compliquée

Inconnue : Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise

Haly : Je ne le suis pas ... Je trouve ça bizarre

Inconnue : Quoi donc

Haly : Je vous connais à peine et j'arrive sans mal à me confier à vous . Sur des sujets intimes . Personnels . Bizarre non ?

Inconnue : Non , pas du tout . Un psy vous dirait que se confier fait du bien

Haly : Et vous ? Que diriez vous

Inconnue : Moi . Je dirais que se confier PEUT faire du bien mais que quoi qu'il arrive on ne doit pas se sentir obligé de le faire . Ça doit venir naturellement . Et parfois se confier à un ou une inconnue peut s'avérer plus libérateur que de se livrer à ses propres amis

Haly : C'est à dire ? Je ne comprends pas

Inconnue : Disons qu'un inconnu ne peut pas vous juger puisqu'il ne vous connaît pas et ne sait rien de vous donc difficile pour lui de porter un jugement

Haly : On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez

Inconnue : Oui . Effectivement . Haly , je peux vous poser une question ?

Haly : Je vous écoute

Inconne : Comment ? Comment vous avez survécu le jour ou vos parents se sont fait tuer

Haly : J'étais ... J'étais avec eux quand ça s'est produit ... Mais peut importe la raison et le pourquoi . Est ce que c'est le destin , une force divine , peu importe ... Cette force a fait que je m'en suis sortie

Inconnue : Mais comment ? Je veux dire d'après ce que vous dites , ça a du être atroce

Haly : Ça l'était , c'est vrai . Mais je suppose que l'instinct de survie m'a sauvé ... Quoi d'autre sinon

Haly savait très bien que si elle avait survécu ce jour là , c'était grâce à Peter , qui était en fait un loup garou . Mais cette personne qui se tenait , là debout devant elle , si innocente , si ignorante , ne savait rien du monde dans lequel elle vivait , le monde qui l'entourait , alors il n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle lui raconte la vérité .

Inconnue : Ecoutez . Je suis désolée vraiment et je vous remercie pour cette visite , votre temps et votre gentillesse . Mais je devrais peut être vous laisser maintenant . Vous allez finir par être en retard au travail sinon et je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez votre job à cause de moi

Haly : Merci ... Laissez moi vous raccompagner lui dit elle la raccompagnant tout en voulant déposer sa main sur son bras mais ne le fit pas à cause de la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti au contact physique de cette femme

Inconnue : Merci

Haly : Au fait . Dans quel hôtel logez vous ?

Inconnue : Au Beacon Hill Hotel & Bistro ... Pourquoi ?

Haly : Je me disais ... Que si par hasard , vous vouliez changer d'air ... Enfin vous voyez quoi

Inconnue : Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre

Haly : Ce que je veux dire , c'est que la maison est grande , qu'il y a beaucoup de place et qu'on peut pas dire que ces derniers temps les visites se bousculent à ma porte . Alors si ça vous dit , je peux toujours vous prendre comme colocataire à défaut de vous vendre ma maison . Et puis vous l'avez dis vous même , parfois se confier à un inconnu peut être libérateur lui lançait elle souriante

Inconnue : Oh ... Je ne sais pas .. J'avoue que vous me prenez au dépourvu et que je ne suis pas venue vous voir dans le but de me loger ... Pas du tout ...

Haly : Je sais ... Ecoutez , je viens de vous faire une proposition . Vous cherchez un logement et je peux vous l'offrir . C'est à vous de voir

Inconnue : Merci .. Je ... Je sais pas quoi dire ...

Haly : Dites que vous allez y réfléchir , ça me suffira

Inconnue : Très bien ... Je vais y réfléchir alors lui dit elle dépourvue ...

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la sortie . Elle se retrouvaient sur le palier . Haly fermait la maison à clé . L'inconnue était déjà au volant de sa voiture quand soudain Haly l'interrompit

Haly : Au fait . Je ne connais même pas votre nom

Inconnue : Kate ... Je m'appelle Kate Argent lui dit elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de ne démarrer et partir ...


	33. Interrogatoire

Haly était encore choquée et chamboulée par cette rencontre tant inattendue . Elle était en voiture , pour se rendre au travail . Elle manquait de peu de renverser un chien tellement cette rencontre l'avait désorienté quand elle su qui était vraiment cette femme . Kate Argent . La femme qui avait tué les membres de la famille Hale dans un incendie criminel et qui était supposée être morte ... Peter l'avait tué ... Elle n'en revenait toujours pas . Mais malgré ça , elle n'arrivait pas à la voir comme une " ennemie " ou une " menace " . Au contraire elle s'était prise d'empathie pour cette personne . Leur conversation lui avait fait du bien . En effet , elle ne s'était pas sentie jugée et son âme se sentait plus légère après leur discussion . Comme si Kate avait eu un impact , un pouvoir sur elle . Elle avait réussi à atteindre son âme ...

Haly était arrivée au travail et pour une fois elle était à l'heure et son patron ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer

" Bonjour Haly , ravi de voir que vous êtes à l'heure pour votre premier jour " lui dit il souriant . Celle ci lui rendit son sourire poliment .

Haly travaillait d'arrache pieds . Elle faisait tout pour être irréprochable . Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la seconde chance qui lui avait été donné mais elle voulait aussi garder son job . Parce qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait mais aussi parce que ça lui permettait pour quelques heures de s'évader .. De vivre une vie normale . Une journée ou elle pouvait enfin se sentir " humaine " . Mais elle voulait également garder ce boulot car ça lui permettait de faire ses recherches sur toutes les créatures mythiques ou surnaturelles afin de ne plus avoir peur du monde dans lequel elle vivait . Bien sur Haly ne montrait pas sa peur , elle n'était pas comme ça . La journée touchait enfin à sa fin . Elle commençait à ranger les derniers livres quand elle entendit la clochette de la porte de la bibliothèque retentir .

Haly : Je suis désolée . On est fermé .. Je m'apprêtais à partir .

Celle ci n'eut aucune réponse alors elle décidait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait

Haly : Hey oh . Il y a quelqu'un demande t'elle

Mais pareil . Elle n'eut aucune réponse . Quand soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule . Haly sursauta et se retourna

Haly : Mr Argent ? Vous m'avez fais peur ... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t'elle en observant les deux hommes qui étaient avec Chris

Chris : Bonjour Haly . J'espère bien lui dit il d'un sourire pas très rassurant .

Chris était en effet accompagné de deux hommes et il faut dire que depuis la mort de sa fille Allison , Chris avait perdu pied . Il avait changé et était devenu plus sombre . Comme s'il n'avait plus aucun sentiments , aucun remords ...

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici et qui sont ces hommes demanda t'elle

Chris : Ne t'occupes pas d'eux . Ils sont juste avec moi

Haly : En quoi je peux vous aider alors Mr Argent

Chris : J'aimerais que tu répondes à une question Haly

Haly : Je vous écoute

Chris : Ce matin ma soeur est venu te voir ... Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait

Haly : Comment vous ... Vous me surveillez ?

Chris : Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît . Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait . De quoi avez vous parlé dit il toujours avec ce sourire inquiétant posant la main sur le revolver qui était accroché à sa ceinture

Haly : De rien ... Du moins rien ne vous concernant ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Chris avait resseré la main sur son arme ... Haly commençait à paniquer . Elle commençait à avoir peur . Elle se sentait menacée et se sentait mal à l'aise . Alors dans un élan de courage , avec ses capacités , elle fit propulser la table qui se trouvait à côté d'elle sur Chris et les deux hommes sans aucune difficultés . Car Haly savait dorénavant gérer ses dons . Elle profitait qu'ils soient à terre pour courir et s'enfuir ... Courir pour survivre ... Mais Chris avait plus d'un tour dans son sac . Il se relevait assez vite . Prit son arme , la chargeait avec une balle qu'il avait prit le soin de tremper dans de l'aconit tue loup jaune et lui tira dans la cuisse . Celle ci hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol . Chris s'approchait d'elle et s'accroupi à ses côtés . Toujours l'arme au poing

Haly : De l'aconit tue loup . Comment avez vous su dit elle affaiblie

Chris : Je sais beaucoup de choses sur Beacon Hills Haly . Je suis un chasseur . Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois . Que t'as dit ma sœur

Haly le fixait avec des yeux remplis de haine . Elle se servit de cette rage à son avantage . Elle griffa violemment Chris au visage , se releva et tentait à nouveau de fuir . Mais Chris était super réactif et coriace . Il l'a rattrapa sans mal et lui mît un coup derrière la nuque avec son arme . Celle ci perdit connaissance sous la violence du coup porté par Chris . Elle saignait ..

Chris : Allez . Emmenez la dit il a ses acolytes avant de ne les renvoyer chez eux ...

Haly reprit connaissance quand elle sentit de l'eau sur son visage . Chris lui avait balancé un sceau d'eau au visage pour la réveiller ... Elle se trouvait assise sur une chaise , ligotée et les yeux bandés dans une pièce sombre et humide . Elle était gelée et ses blessures n'arrangeait pas les choses car en effet c'était un humain qui lui avait tiré dessus alors cette balle ne l'avait pas seulement ralenti . Elle l'avait également sérieusement blessé . Haly perdait beaucoup de sang . Elle souffrait ... En silence . Comme toujours

Haly : Pourquoi vous faites ça ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez demanda t'elle hurlant

Là il lui enleva son bandeau . S'approchait de son visage lui tenant la mâchoire si fort qu'il lui laissa un bleu .

Chris : Comme je te l'ai dis Haly . Je veux des réponses

Haly : Je ne peux pas vous aider . Je ne sais rien à propos de votre sœur ... Ou de sa présence à Beacon Hills ... J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui proposer un thé vous voyez ... Alors torturez moi ou faites ce que vous savez faire Chris . Mais je ne sais rien , je ne peux pas vous aider dit elle lui crachant au visage

A ce geste il lui mit une gifle . En la giflant Haly s'était mordue et se coupa la lèvre . Elle recrachait le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche ...

Chris : Pourquoi est elle venue te voir

Haly : Alors c'est donc ça qui vous inquiète ... Le fait qu'elle soit venue me voir ... Mais le fait qu'elle est été tué et qu'elle soit à nouveau en vie ne vous perturbe pas plus que ça ! Vous savez ce qu'elle est n'est ce pas ?

Chris : Qu'as t'elle dit lui demanda t'il les dents serrées par la colère la tenant par les cheveux

Haly : Elle ... Elle cherche un logement . Ma maison est en vente alors elle est venue pour une visite suite à l'annonce que j'avais mise dans le journal

Chris : Quoi ?

Haly : C'est la vérité ... Vous vous attendiez à quoi ... Laissez moi partir ... Je suis blessée , j'ai mal , j'ai froid et je me vide de mon sang ... Ma tête me fait horriblement mal ... S'il vous plait lui implora t'elle

Chris : Non ... Non c'est impossible . Elle ne serait pas venue te voir sans raison ...

Haly : Je vous le répète . Elle cherche un logement .

Chris : Ça ne tient pas la route Haly ...

Haly : Pourquoi .. Parce qu'elle est revenue d'entre les morts .. Vous savez comment on devient un loup pas vrai ... Il existe plusieurs façons : la première la morsure bien sur si elle ne nous tue pas et la griffure si celle ci est assez profonde ... Qu'est ce que vous cachez Chris ... Regardez vous ... Prêt à tout pour obtenir des réponses que vous n'aurez pas car je ne sais rien de votre sœur ou de ses projets ... Alors allez y ... Si vous devez me tuer faites le ... Allez y ! Tuer moi lui cria t'elle ... Je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus d'être assise là , blessée et gelée ... Alors tuez moi dit elle fatiguée et épuisée ...

Chris : Nous avons un code

Haly : Un code ? Sérieusement . " Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse " . Comment osez vous parler de code alors que vous me retenez ici contre mon gré alors que je ne vous ai rien fais !. J'ai dix neuf ans , j'essaie de pouvoir mener une existence " paisible " et normale mais à chaque fois que j'arrive à atteindre mon but , même ne serait ce que pour le moment d'une journée ... Tout ça me rattrape ... Ce monde dans lequel on vit me rattrape ... Alors où est votre code Chris !

Chris avait entendu Haly . Il avait sorti son couteau . Celle ci en voyant ça se débattait sur sa chaise de toutes ses forces afin de se détacher de ses liens mais sans y parvenir . Elle était trop faible et avec l'aconit dans sa cuisse , elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ...

Haly : Attendez ... Attendez .. s'il vous plaît ... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça ... Je veux pas mourir ... S'il vous plaît dit elle le suppliant ...

Chris était passé derrière Haly et lui coupa ses liens ... Haly se levait tant bien que mal pour partir mais la blessure à sa cuisse l'en empêchait . Elle souffrait et était vraiment affaiblie qu'elle fini par s'écrouler , à genoux , sur le sol froid et humide . Chris s'approcha d'elle mais elle s'éloignait de lui puis le fixa droit dans les yeux

Haly : Écoutez , je dois sortir d'ici .. Personne ne sera au courant . Je dois vraiment voir un médecin . S'il vous plait . Si vous savez tout sur Beacon Hills et ses habitants . Vous devez alors savoir que je ne suis pas immortelle . Les humains peuvent me blesser . J'ai du mal à respirer ... J'ai froid et je ne sens plus ma jambe ... Je vous en prie dit elle pleurant ... Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime ... Ça fait mal ... On a ce trou béant dans la poitrine ... Je le ressens chaque jour . Depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents et il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à eux ... Vous savez ce que je suis Chris et ce que j'ai fais à mes amis ... Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où je ne pense pas à ce que je leur ai fais ... Toute cette culpabilité en moi .. Cette même culpabilité qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas cette personne ... Qui me rappelle que je suis en vie ... Si vous laissez cette noirceur s'installer en vous et obscurcir votre jugement . Votre esprit . Vous finirez par vous perdre et vous finirez par tuer un innocent ... On ne peut pas ... On ne peut pas juste kidnapper des gens , les effrayer et les torturer pour je ne sais quelle raison ... Ça n'a pas de sens Chris ... Ça ne marche pas comme ça ... Où est passé votre sens de l'honneur ... Ce que vous faites , ce que vous pensez être juste ... Ça ne fera pas revenir Allison ... Vous devez la laisser partir et vivre avec son absence . Croyez moi ou non , mais avec le temps , vous finirez par vivre avec cette absence . Vous finirez par vous habituer même si jamais vous n'oublierez .. C'est ce que j'ai fais . Vous ne pouvez pas agir comme bon vous semble ... Sans foi , ni loi ... Aller contre vos principes Chris parce que vous avez mal ... Je sais ce que c'est lui dit elle posant sa main sur la joue de celui ci . Aujourd'hui je dois vivre avec ma culpabilité et accepter ma punition parce que je ne voulais pas ... Je ne veux pas devenir une autre personne . Une mauvaise personne ... Sans scrupules et sans remords parce que c'est pas moi ça . Et je sais que c'est pas vous non plus .. Je ne veux pas devenir cette personne ... Et vous Chris . Quel genre de personnes vous voulez être ... Dit elle lâchant prise et laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage ...

Les mots d'Haly avait transpercés Chris . Elle avait raison et celui ci s'effondra en larme . Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de pleurer la mort de sa fille alors il lâcha prise et se laissait totalement aller . Haly face à cette détresse lui prit la main pour le consoler ... Mais elle était faible , gelée ... Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses blessures . Le froid l'envahissait de plus en plus .. Elle était gelée et grelottait

Chris : Je suis tellement désolé ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ... Haly ...

Haly : Vous avez le droit de pleurer et de vous laisser aller . C'est humain ... Je ... J'ai ...

Et la plus un mot . La main qu'elle avait donné à Chris retombait brutalement sur le sol ...

Chris : Haly ? Haly dit il tapotant son visage ...

Elle n'eut aucune réaction alors il vérifiait si elle respirait encore . En effet elle avait un pouls mais il était très faible ... Il prit son couteau , lui retira la balle d'aconit et lui fit un garrot avec sa ceinture ... Après ça il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture et se précipita vers l'hôpital . Il tomba sur Melissa ... Elle la fit prendre en charge de suite ...

Melissa : Mais que s'est il passé Chris ? Qui lui a fait ça demanda t'elle à Chris

Chris : Sauvez là s'il vous plaît ... Répondit il honteux et horrifié par son comportement les larmes aux yeux ...

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et Haly venait de se réveiller après son intervention .. Chris était avec elle . Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien . Quand elle le vit elle allait appuyer sur la sonnette afin d'appeler une infirmiere

Chris : Attends ... Fais pas ça ... Je ... Tu avais raison ... Je suis désolé . Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais subir ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit . Je n'aurais jamais du ... J'étais tellement aveuglé et en colère que je me suis pas rendu compte que je perdais peu à peu mon âme ... Je me suis perdu ... Je sais que tu n'oublieras pas ce que je t'ai fais et que c'est mal ... Mais pour ce que ça vaut je suis vraiment désolé ... Tellement désolé Haly ...

Haly : Stiles vous tuerait pour ça s'il savait

Chris : Et il aurait raison

Haly : Vous avez failli me tuer Chris ... Je ne pourrais pas oublier et je ne suis pas prête à vous accorder mon pardon ... J'espère juste une chose ... J'espère que les prochains seront plus chanceux que moi ...

Chris : Il n'y aura pas de prochain ou de prochaine fois . Tu m'as fais ouvrir les yeux Haly .. Et je sais qu'Allison n'aimerait pas ce que je suis devenu . Elle ne voudrait pas que je sois ce genre de personnes ... Et je ne serais plus cette personne désormais ... Ecoute ... Je vais quitter Beacon Hills un moment ... Et ...

Soudain on frappait à la porte . C'était Melissa

Melissa : Bonjour Haly . Comment tu te sens lui demanda t'elle en prenant sa tension et faisant les examens habituels

Haly : Ça va mieux ... Merci

Melissa : Qu'est ce qu'il s est passé Haly ? Qui t'as fait ça

Il y eu un long moment de silence

Melissa : Haly ?

Haly : Un accident de chasse ... J'étais en forêt à chasser et je me suis retrouver ici . À me faire soigner ... Vous savez comment je suis moi et ma maladresse Melissa lui dit elle avec un sourire tentant de la rassurer ..

Melissa : C'est vrai dit elle riant ... Écoutes , tu vas bien , tes constantes sont bonnes . Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux Haly

Haly : Merci

Melissa quitta la chambre mais restait pas loin . Elle savait quand Haly mentait .. Quand à Chris , il était mal à l'aise et surprit par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Haly

Chris : Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis

Haly : Parce que je sais qu'il y a du bon chez vous et parce que je crois en la rédemption . Quelqu'un un jour m'as dis " tu ne peux pas supporter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules , alors fait des petits moments de bonheur de ta vie une priorité " ... Mes parents me répétaient souvent ça étant plus jeune ... Mais Chris . Si jamais vous recommencez ou que vous blessez une personne innocente , je le saurais , je vous trouverais et ce n'est pas Haly qui se trouvera devant vous à ce moment là mais la obake qui est en moi ... Et ne vous inquiétez pas ... Je ne dirais rien

Chris : Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir pour moi ... Ecoute ... Comme je te l'ai dis ... Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ... Je quitte Beacon Hills dès ce soir ... Je suis vraiment désolé Haly . Prend soin de toi

Chris partit ... Une fois seule Melissa revenait voir Haly

Haly : Melissa ? Il y a un problème

Melissa : Non ... Mais peut être que maintenant tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé Haly

Haly : Je vous l'ai dis Melissa

Melissa : Pas à moi Haly ... S'il te plaît

Haly : Très bien ... Comme vous voudrez ... Vous savez ce que je suis n'est ce pas ... Ce que je suis capable de faire .. Des personnes convoitent mon don .. Et pour s'en accaparer elles feront n'importe quoi ...

Melissa : Mais je pensais que seul les humains pouvaient t'atteindre

Haly : Et c'est le cas .. Faut croire que la nouvelle s'est répandue assez vite ... Je me suis faite agressée . Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui

Melissa : Mais pas à Beacon Hills , pas vrai

Haly : Peut importe Melissa ... Je m'en suis sortie .. Il se trouve que Chris était là au bon moment , au bon endroit ... Il m'a sauvé la vie comme beaucoup de gens le font ici

Melissa : S'il y a des gens qui en ont après toi Haly . D'autres viendront . Tu dois en parler à Scott , Stiles ... Derek ...

Haly : Surtout pas

Melissa : Pourquoi

Haly : Ecoutez ... Ça va peut être sembler fou ... Mais je vais bien .. Je me sens plus forte aujourd'hui . Encore plus qu'hier ... J'ai retrouvé mon boulot .. Je vis dans une belle maison ... Ce que je veux dire par là , c'est que j'essaie de vivre une vie normale Melissa ... Et je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant quand il m'arrive quelque chose ... Je ne veux pas que Scott , Stiles ou Derek risque leur vie pour moi ... Vous comprenez

Melissa : Mais toi oui ...

Haly : Je sais que quoi que je fasse , il ne se passera peut être pas un jour où des personnes en auront après moi ... Je sais que je finirais par me faire avoir tôt ou tard ... Mais c'est ma vie , mes choix ... Et je ne veux pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour moi .. Je veux dire ... Eux aussi ont le droit ... Eux aussi méritent d'avoir une vie normale ... Au bonheur ...

Melissa : Je te reconnais bien là Haly . Toujours prête à sauver le monde hein ... Mais toi ... Qui te sauvera Haly ...

Haly : Tout ira bien Melissa lui dit elle prenant ses mains dans les siennes et lui adressant un sourire

Melissa : Très bien .. Je ne dirais rien . Ecoute ... Veille à prendre ton traitement et surtout fais attention à toi lui dit elle déposant un baiser sur son front

Haly : C'est promis ...

Après cette discussion , Haly prit ses affaires , se préparait et rentrait chez elle . Elle avait toujours du mal à marcher ,elle boitait mais la douleur était supportable . Quand elle arrivait chez elle , elle fut surprise de voir que Kate était assise sur le pas de son palier ... En train de l'attendre ...


	34. Discussion éclairée

[ CHEZ HALY ]

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda t'elle essayant de dissimuler ses blessures au visage

Kate : Est ce que tout va bien ? Que s'est il passé lui demanda t'elle la voyant boiter

Haly : Ça va .. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Kate : Je sais ce que tu te dis et tu aurais raison Haly ... Je suis morte , Peter m'a tué et me voilà debout devant toi . Vivante ... Je comprend que ça te perturbe

Haly : En fait je suis perplexe . Je me demande ce que vous êtes et pourquoi vous en avez après moi

Kate : Parce que tu penses que j'en ai après toi ou ton pouvoir de Obake

Haly : Pourquoi d'autre sinon vous seriez ici

Kate : Je ne suis pas venue pour toi . Comme je l'ai dis ce matin . J'ai besoin d'un logement lui dit elle s'approchant d'elle .

Mais Haly fit un pas en arrière . Pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'elle , mais peur de ce qu'elle avait ressenti comme étrange sensation au contact de cette femme . Mais Kate en s'approchant d'elle aperçut son visage . En la voyant comme ça elle la prise par le menton

Kate : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça

Haly : Votre retour ne plaît pas à tout le monde visiblement . Votre frère par exemple

Kate : Il est au courant que je suis là

Haly : Oui et depuis un moment puisqu'il savait que vous étiez là ce matin

Kate : C'est lui qui t'a fait ça

Haly : Ça n'a pas d'importance ... Mais quoi que vous fassiez ici , ou ce que vous voulez . Faites le et vite puis partez parce que votre frère ne vous laissera pas faire ...

Kate : Je suis désolée Haly lui dit elle prenant sa main ..

A ce contact , Haly ressentait à nouveau cette étrange sensation ... Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi ni comment , mais Kate avait un pouvoir sur elle , c'était évident ...

[ AU LOFT DE DEREK ]

Stiles et Scott étaient avec Derek . L'ambiance était toujours un peu tendue entre Derek et Stiles . En effet , depuis que celui ci avait surprit Haly avec Derek , ils ne s'étaient pas trop adresser la parole et Stiles n'avait pas pu parler avec Haly car il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus .

Scott : Vous allez continuer encore longtemps à vous ignorer

Derek : Laisse tomber Scott

Stiles : Oui comme il a dit

Scott : Ok comme vous voulez dit il soupirant . Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Derek

Chris : C'est moi qui lui est dit de vous faire venir dit il ouvrant la porte du loft

Scott : Mr Argent ? Vous êtes revenu

Chris : Oui Scott , mais je repars dès ce soir

Stiles : Pourquoi

Chris : Parce qu'une personne m'a rappelé qui j'étais et qui je voulais être ... Je suis venu vous prévenir et vous dire qu'on a un problème

Derek : On ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe

Chris : Oui Derek , si vous vous souciez d'Haly , alors oui , on a un problème

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Haly ... La obake est revenue c'est ça . Ç'est pour ça qu'elle ne répond à aucun de mes messages et appels

Chris : Non Stiles . C'est pas ça ... Je crois que c'est bien plus compliqué ça

Derek : Expliquez vous

Chris : Kate est en vie

Scott : Votre soeur est en vie ? dit il abasourdi

Chris : Oui ... Ça fait un moment que je le sais et que je la traque . Elle prépare quelque chose et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi jusqu'à ce matin

Stiles : Comment ça . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin

Chris : Elle est allé voir Haly ... Pour soit disant visiter sa maison

Stiles : C'est possible , la maison d'Haly est en vente

Chris : Plus maintenant

Scott : Alors si c'est pas pour ça . Qu'est ce qu'elle veut

Stiles : Si elle tourne autour d'Haly ça ma paraît évident ... Elle veut son pouvoir

Derek : Mais pourquoi elle en aurait besoin

Stiles : Je sais pas moi .. Peut être pour se venger de ta famille , de ton oncle qui l'a tué Derek lui balança t'il au visage

Derek : Après avoir décimé toute ma famille dans un incendie je te rappelle lui dit il en colère en le pointant du doigt

Scott : Stop ! Calmez vous , ça ne sert à rien de s'en prendre les auns aux autres ... Alors , qu'est ce qu'elle veut demanda t'il en s'adressant à Mr Argent

Chris : Je ne sais pas si elle est là pour son pouvoir ou non . Comme vous le savez, elle ne peut pas être tuée par un être surnaturel alors ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité .. Mais quand elles se sont vu ce matin , Haly n'avait pas l'air effrayée ou paniquée ... C'est comme si tout ça paraissait normal , naturel ... Mais ça colle pas parce que je sais qu'Haly n'a jamais vu ma soeur ... Quelque chose cloche

Stiles : C'est à dire

Chris : Je ne sais pas Stiles , mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ...

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait

Stiles : Je vais aller parler à Haly , voir ce qu'elle sait et je vous tiens au courant

Scott : A cette heure ci ?

Stiles : Oui Scott . De toute façon il fallait qu'on parle dit il lançant un regard vers Derek avant de partir .

Chris : Ecoutez , je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là et ce qu'elle veut vraiment . Mais si elle avait voulu se venger , toi et ton oncle seriez déjà morts Derek . Kate ne fait pas dans la demie mesure .. Elle est sauvage ... Incontrôlable et elle fait ce qu'elle veut sans se soucier des règles ... Elle était dangereuse étant humaine alors maintenant c'est encore pire

Scott : Mais au fait , qu'est ce qu'elle est exactement

Chris : C'est un jaguar - garou

Derek : Vous êtes sérieux là

Chris : Crois moi , je sais ce qu'elle est Derek ... Je voulais vous prévenir .. Je dois partir maintenant . Dites à Haly d'être très prudente et faites attention à vous . On reste en contact

Scott : Mais vous , qu'allez vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant et nous laisser gérer votre soeur tout seul

Chris : Je ne serais jamais très loin Scott ... dit il avant de se tourner pour partir

Derek : Chris ... Merci de nous avoir prévenu et vous aussi faites attention ...

Chris lui fit signe de la tête avant de partir ... Bien sur il ne quitta pas Beacon Hills , comme il avait dit qu'il ferait . Du moins pas tant que sa soeur serait dans les parages ... Et parce qu'il voulait se racheter auprès d'Haly ...

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'on fait Derek . Et de quoi est elle capable pour que même Mr Argent la craigne

Derek : Je ne sais pas Scott mais je sais qui pourra nous aider

Scott : Qui ça

Derek : Ça va pas te plaire ...

Scott : Je t'écoute

Derek : On doit trouver Deucalion ...

[ CHEZ HALY ]

Haly : Ecoutez , j'ai eu une dure journée , vraiment très dure et la soirée je ne vous en parle même pas ... J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer et dormir

Kate : Oh ... Oui bien sur ... Je suis désolée ... dit elle avant de commencer à partir ... Haly ?

Haly : Oui

Kate : Tu penses que les gens peuvent changer ...

Haly : Oui je le pense ... Je crois que tout le monde a droit à sa seconde chance , si bien sur il en fait bonne acquisition . A quoi servirait la rédemption sinon ... Pourquoi ?

Kate : Comme ça ... Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de censée .. Je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps . Elle commençait à s'installer dans sa voiture quand Haly la rejoignit

Haly : Attendez ... Vous avez toujours besoin d'un endroit où vous loger

Kate : Rien n'a changé depuis ce matin Haly

Haly : Alors c'est oui ou c'est non

Kate : Ecoute . C'est très gentil ce que tu essaies de faire , mais à l'évidence , je pense , que pour le moment ce n'est pas une bonne idée et que tu n'es pas prête

Haly : Je comprend pas

Kate : Tu sais qui je suis , je veux dire qui je suis vraiment . Et tu dois également savoir ce que j'ai fais par le passé .. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il existe de rédemption pour les personnes comme moi ... Tu vois ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire

Kate : Ce que j'essaie de te dire dit elle posant sa main sur la sienne , c'est que tu devrais te faire ta propre opinion de moi Haly ... Apprend à me connaître , vois comment je suis et tu me diras si oui ou non je mérite ma seconde chance ... Mais merci

Haly : Pas de souci répondit elle

Kate mit le moteur en marche et partit . Elle était fière d'elle . Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ou amener Haly et elle l'amenait exactement là où elle voulait .. En effet , après sa transformation , elle est devenue comme folle , alors elle s'est plongée dans tout un tas de recherches pour savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle était réellement capable de faire .. Et au cours de ses recherches , elle avait trouvé des choses très intéressantes ... Elle savait très bien qui était Haly et ce qu'elle était capable de faire ... Elle se servait d'elle , afin de mieux la contrôler pour pouvoir rentrer dans son esprit et prendre le contrôle sur elle et son obake ... Car elle le savait , plus elle avait de contact physique avec Haly et plus elle entrait dans son esprit ... Elle était CET être surnaturel , la seule créature à pouvoir blesser ou tuer Haly pour récupérer son don ...


	35. Notre histoire

Derek et Scott étaient arrivés chez Deucalion . Quand à Haly , elle était enfin posée chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte .. Elle se dirigea vers celle ci

Haly : Vous avez oublié quelque chose dit elle en ouvrant la porte ...

Mais elle fut surprise par la visite de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle

Haly : Stiles ... Qu'est ce que tu ... Pourquoi tu ...

Haly ne trouvait plus ses mots . Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le revoir de si tôt , vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois

Stiles : Hey .. Salut Haly . Je te dérange ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Haly ... Elle se jeta dans les bras de Stiles et le serra très fort tout en lui chuchotant , émue

_" Je suis tellement désolée "_

Stiles n'osait pas prendre Haly dans ses bras mais fini par lâcher prise et fini par l'enlacer de toute sa tendresse , lui murmurant

_" Je sais Haly ... Je sais ... Je suis désolé aussi "_

Il faut dire qu'il regrettait la façon dont il lui avait parlé mais aussi parce qu'elle lui manquait vraiment terriblement

Ils finirent par se lâcher , se regarder sans dire un mot pendant deux longues minutes ..

Haly : Heu ... Pardon ... Excuse moi , tu veux entrer

Stiles : Je veux bien . Merci

Il rentrèrent tous les deux . Ils étaient mal à l'aise . Haly partit à la cuisine pour préparer deux citronnades tandis que Stiles l'attendait dans le salon . Il s'était assit sur la canapé , Haly le rejoignit ...

Haly : Tiens lui dit elle tendant le verre à Stiles

Stiles prit le verre but une gorgée et le posa sur la table basse . Le silence commençait vraiment à peser . L'ambiance était lourde , alors Haly décidait de briser la glace .

Haly : Ecoute Stiles . Je supporte plus ce froid qu'il y a entre nous alors si tu as quelque à me dire , vas y . Dis le qu'on en finisse ...

Stiles : Oui faut que je te parle c'est vrai mais quand tu m'auras expliqué ce que c'est que ces marques sur ton visage . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Haly

Haly : Oh ça dit elle montrant sa joue . Rien ne te préoccupes pas de ça , c'est rien du tout Stiles ... Alors de quoi veux tu me parler

Stiles : Tu es en danger Haly

Haly : Quoi .. Mais de quoi tu parles

Stiles : Kate . Kate Argent

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Kate ...

Stiles : Je sais qu'elle est venue te voir et qu'apparemment tu ne semblais pas effrayée ... Tu n'avais pas peur

Haly : Pourquoi ?. Je devrais avoir peur Stiles selon toi demanda t'elle

Stiles : Mais oui Haly . Tu devrais . Ce n'est pas anodin si elle est ici et si elle tourne autour de toi . Elle ne fait jamais les choses sans avoir rien calculé Haly . Elle est maléfique ... Elle prépare quelque chose et tu fais partie de son plan Haly ...

Haly : Toi aussi , tu penses qu'elle veut me tuer Stiles

Stiles : Oui Haly . Pour s'emparer de ton pouvoir . Pourquoi elle tournerait autour de toi sinon

Haly : Je sais pas Stiles . Peut être pour se racheter et prendre un nouveau départ

Stiles : T'es pas sérieuse là . Tu penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis ...

Haly : Si je suis sérieuse ... Ecoute ... Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pourra pas me tuer Stiles . Je ne peux pas être tuée par une créature surnaturelle , tu te rappelles . Et si jamais elle voulait s'en prendre à moi , elle l'aura déjà fait Stiles . Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué .

Stiles : Comment ça les occasions . Tu l'as vu plusieurs fois .

Haly : Oui . Et tu vois je suis toujours là ...

Là , Stiles se leva , furieux

Stiles : T'es inconsciente Haly ou quoi . Tu veux mourir ? Tu ne peux pas rester en contact avec elle ... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais . Tu dois arrêter de la voir

Haly se leva à son tour , prit les mains de Stiles et le fixait droit dans les yeux .

Haly : Ecoute Stiles . Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi . Que tu te fais du souci . Comme tu l'as toujours fait . Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégée Stiles .. Crois moi , je sais ce que je fais ... Je saurais me défendre le moment venu ... Alors fais moi confiance ... S'il te plaît ...

Stiles : J'ai confiance en toi Haly ... C'est juste que ... J'ai peur ... Peur de te perdre à nouveau lui dit il posant sa main sur sa joue .

Haly : Tout ira bien Stiles lui répondit elle posant sa main sur la sienne ... Je te le promets . Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi d'accord lui dit elle lui adressant un sourire rassurant

Ils s'étaient à nouveau assis sur la canapé .

Haly : C'était quoi l'autre chose dont tu voulais me parler Stiles ...

Stiles : Je voulais te parler de moi ... De nous ... Notre relation ... Et la façon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour ... J'ai pas été très sympa

Haly : Oh ... Ecoute Stiles ... Je suis désolée de ce que t'as ..

Stiles : Attends . S'il te plaît ... Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas si simple alors laisse moi parler s'il te plaît .

Haly : D'accord , excuse moi

Stiles : Tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi . Je veux dire . On a grandit ensemble , on a vécu nos galères ensemble . Des moments de pure folie , de doute mais il n'y a pas eu que ça Haly . Il y a aussi eu des moments de bonheur , de petit brun de folie ... De vrais bons moments ensemble . Avec nos parents ... Ecoute . Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'aime Haly et ça ne changera jamais

Haly : Stiles ... Je t'en prie . Scott m'a dit ce que tu ressentais . Je t'aime beaucoup Stiles , c'est vrai je t'aime . Mais de la même façon . Pas de la façon dont tu voudrais ...

Stiles : Ecoute ça va . Tout va bien . Je sais tout ça .

Haly : Je comprend pas alors Stiles

Stiles : Ecoute laisse moi finir d'accord . J'ai toujours cru que c'était nous deux contre le monde entier . Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça . Inséparables . A la vie à la mort , tu te souviens . Après tu as disparu . Le monde s'est écroulé , je te croyais morte et je suis mort avec toi ce jour là . J'ai du vivre avec ton absence Haly . Et j'ai jamais eu à faire un truc aussi difficile de toute ma vie . Parce que vivre sans toi , c'était comme vivre avec qu'une seule moitié de moi ... Puis après tout a changé , on t'a retrouvé . Du moins toi , tu nous a retrouvé , tu étais comme amnésique ... Puis tu redeviens toi . Tu rencontres Derek et tu apprends à le connaître , tu passes du temps avec lui et une chose en entraînant une autre , tu finis par tomber amoureuse . J'ai saisis Haly . Après , tu apprends qu'une autre espèce de vie existe parmi nous . Ensuite tu apprends que tu as un double démoniaque , qui a prit parti de toi et t'a monté contre nous , mais tu es encore revenue à toi . Plus forte que jamais . On a vécu de sacrés galères c'est vrai mais au final , on est toujours resté ensemble ... Et on est toujours là ... Ce que je veux te dire Haly , c'est que c'est moi qui est tout mélangé . Quand je t'ai surpris avec Derek ce jour là , j'ai eu mal , c'est vrai . Mais pas parce que tu en aimes un autre . Mais c'est seulement en prenant du recul que j'ai compris ..

Haly : Je ne te suis pas . Qu'est ce que tu as compris Stiles ...

Stiles : J'ai eu mal parce que ça a toujours été nous . On avait jamais laissé rentrer personne dans nos vies . Parce que nous deux , on se suffisait , on se complétait . C'est égoiste mais je ne voulais pas te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Mais voilà , on a grandit . On a mûrit . Et je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre , l'un de nous deux finirait par tomber amoureux , mais je pensais pas que ce serait aussi vite . J'étais pas prêt . Alors oui , j'ai sur-réagi , c'est vrai . Parce que je sais que maintenant tout va être différent .

Haly : Pourquoi tu dis ça . Rien ne va changer .

Stiles : Si Haly . Maintenant ce n'est plus nous deux contre le monde entier laissant couler une larme .

Haly prit son visage entre ses mains

Haly : Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Stiles Stilinski . Notre histoire , c'est notre histoire et elle nous appartient ... Et ça , rien ni personne ne pourra changer ce qu'on a tous les deux . Je veux dire , cette chose que nous partageons , cette chose que l'on a est unique . Et jamais je ne changerais ça Stiles . Je t'aime tu le sais et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi . Mais que toi et moi , on sera jamais des amants , et je sais que tu le sais aussi au fond de toi , parce que tu en as pris conscience . Et que ce serait vraiment trop bizarre dit elle laissant échapper un rire ... Excuse moi ... Je ne voulais pas me moquer ... Mais ce sera toujours toi et moi contre le monde entier parce que ça ne peut pas être autrement Stiles ... Tu es mon double , ma moitié . Tu es celui qui fait que je me lève chaque jour , celui qui fait que j'avance dans la vie . Tu es mon ancre , mon point d'attache . Alors je t'interdis de penser le contraire , parce que tu n'as pas le droit . Tu vois ça dit elle montrant le tatouage sur son poignet . Je l'ai fais pour me rappeler ce qu'il y a entre nous mais pas seulement Stiles . Tu sais ce que veut dire ces initiales .

Stiles : Ce sont les lettres de nos prénoms

Haly : Oui mais pas seulement Stiles . Le S signifie sens et le H signifie honneur . Parce que ça nous caractérise aussi Stiles . C'est ce qu'on est et c'est ce qu'on se doit et ce qu'on représente l'un pour l'autre ... Alors oui on a grandit et mûrit , c'est vrai . Mais on ne peut pas laisser notre coeur fermé pour toujours ... Je sais que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ...

Stiles : Je sais ... Haly ?

Haly : Oui ...

Stiles : Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver les bons mots . Pour réussir à réconcilier les gens avec eux même

Haly : Parce que je me laisse guider par mes émotions et ce que je ressens Stiles .. Je sais pas , je suis comme ça . Tout à l'heure tu parlais de Derek . Je me suis rapprochée de lui c'est vrai , mais tu sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi Stiles

Stiles : C'est à dire

Derek : Il m'a sauvé ... Sauvé de moi même .

Stiles : Quand il t'a embrassé pour te retirer de l'emprise de ta obake

Haly : Oui mais pas seulement . Après ça , il m'a aidé à contrôler mes émotions . A gérer tout ce qu'il y avait en moi . Il m'a aussi apprit à me défendre ... Il a prit soin de moi pendant des semaines , malgré ma rage , ma colère et mon impulsivité ... Il a perdu patience ... Il était là pour m'aider et m'apprendre et s'il n'avait pas été là , je ne sais pas si je serais à nouveau Haly , tu vois

**( FLASHBACK ( plusieurs semaines avant ) **

**Haly était amoureuse de Derek . Ils s'étaient déjà embrassé une première fois avant que celle ci ne perde le contrôle ... C'est lui qui l'avait ramener du fond des ténèbres en l'embrassant ... Celui ci lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'aider , suite à ça pour gérer ses émotions alors elle partait le voir régulièrement afin de canaliser tout ça . Haly arrivait au loft **

**Derek : Tu es en retard lui dit il sans même lui dire bonjour **

**Haly : Bonjour Haly , comment tu vas . Ça va , merci Derek et toi comment ça . C'est gentil de demander Haly lui lança t'elle à la figure **

**Derek l'a regardait en souriant , se moquant ... **

**Derek : Je vois que t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour . Ça veut dire que tu vas bien **

**Haly soupira . Derek avait parfois le don de l'exaspérer . Il faut dire qu'il avait vraiment le don et le chic pour le faire et qu'il en jouait beaucoup **

**Haly : Tu comptes encore m'humilier longtemps ou tu vas te décider à m'enseigner la maîtrise de moi **

**Derek : On va commencer . Patience . En ce qui concerne tes émotions . Ta colère , ta rage ... Tu arrives à canaliser tout ça et rester toi même . Tu arrives à garder le contrôle **

**Haly : Non Derek ... J'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement . Je suis toujours autant en colère au fond de moi . J'ai besoin que tu m'enseignes Derek **

**Derek : Crois moi Haly . Tu es beaucoup plus forte que ça . Tu es prête **

**Haly : Alors c'est terminé . Tu en as fini avec moi lui demanda t'elle baissant la tête **

**Derek : Pas tout à fait . Attrape ça lui lui dit lui balançant une barre de fer **

**Haly : Qu 'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça Derek **

**Derek : Tu vas te battre **

**Haly : Quoi ! Tu plaisantes j'espère . Je ne sais pas me battre . Je suis une vraie peureuse **

**Derek : Non tu ne l'es pas **

**Haly : Derek !**

**Derek : Crois moi .. Tu apprendras **

**Haly : Et si je ne veux pas **

**Derek : Alors tout ce que je t'aurais appris n'aura servi à rien **

**Haly : Je comprend pas **

**Derek : Tu as appris à canaliser tes émotions , c'est vrai . Mais tu le dis toi même Haly . Tu as encore toute cette rage et cette colère qui te consume de l'intérieur . Et tu ne pourras pas la contenir encore longtemps . Et que crois tu qu'il se passera quand tu te lâcheras **

**Haly : La Obake prendra le contrôle sur moi **

**Derek : C'est ça . Alors . Prête ?**

**Haly : Non , pas tu tout ... **

**Derek : Dommage pour toi **

**Haly : Quoi ... **

**Là Derek se précipitait vers elle , avec sa barre de fer afin de l'attaquer . Mais celle ci prit peur et s'en même s'en rendre compte , elle venait de le contrer avec la sienne . Ils se fixaient **

**Derek : Tu vois ... Tu sais te battre **

**S'en suit un mini combat . Derek n'y était pas aller de main morte . Haly fut blessé lors de cet entraînement barbare mais Derek n'en sortit pas indemne non plus . Haly l'avait blessé à la lèvre et à l'arcade sourcilière . Haly , elle , avait juste une égratignure sur la joue , et une coupure au bras . Elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal au final **

**Haly : STOP ! cria t'elle . Je suis fatiguée Derek ... Arrête s'il te plaît . Et c'est quoi cet entrainement de dingue . Tu veux me tuer ou quoi **

**Derek : Tu abandonnes déjà **

**Haly : Non ...Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire Derek . Je comprends pas .**

**Derek : Je veux t'apprendre Haly .. Très bien . Posons les armes et passons à autre chose **

**Haly : Autre chose ... C'est à dire **

**Derek : Tu as de bonnes capacités . De bons réflexes Haly et apparemment tu sais te battre . Mais sais tu te défendre **

**Haly : J'en ai pas besoin **

**Derek : Tu crois vraiment ça lui dit il alors qu'il était tout près d'elle **

**Là il passa derrière Haly , lui prit le bras et la maîtrisa . Mais celle ci eu un réflexe que son père lui avait apprit étant petite . Elle prit la main de Derek qui l'immobilisait , se pencha vers l'avant et fit passer Derek par dessus elle qui retomba violemment à terre sur le dos **

**Derek : Ou t'as appris à faire ça dit il les dents serrées se plaignant de son dos **

**Haly : Je connais quelques trucs Derek **

**Celui ci était intrigué **

**Derek : Vas y ... Montres moi **

**Haly : Non c'est pas nécessaire , je t'assure **

**Derek : Tu as peur ? **

**Haly : Pas du tout mais j'ai pas envie de te blesser**

**Derek : Tu es sure de ça Haly ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est moi qui risque de te blesser **

**Haly : Pourquoi parce que tu es un loup Derek ...**

**Derek : Allez montre moi **

**Haly : Très bien comme tu voudras mais ne dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu **

**Sans prévenir , elle lui mit un coup de poing au visage . Mais celui ci ne comptait pas en rester là . Il reprit ses esprits et ils commencèrent à se battre . Haly n'avait pas forcément le dessus au départ . Derek était beaucoup plus fort mais Haly était plus petite , plus légère donc plus rapide . Celui ci l'avait mise à terre , sur le dos , immobilisée . Elle se servit de ses jambes et lui mit un coup de genou dans le dos avant de partir en roulade et l'emmener avec elle . Derek se trouvait à son tour sur le dos , immobilisé par Haly qui se trouvait à son tour sur lui , lui maintenant une main à terre , tandis que la seconde était placée sous la gorge de celui ci . Mais celui ci profitait de ce petit moment de faiblesse pour retirer la main qu'il avait sous son cou avant de faire basculer Haly sur le dos et de ne l'immobiliser totalement en maintenant ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête ... Elle le regardait avec un sourire malicieux tandis que sa respiration commençait à se faire plus rapide . Ils se regardèrent un moment sans se dire un mot . Ils étaient mal à l'aise . Derek se relevait et tendit sa main à Haly pour l'aider à se relever ... **

**Haly : Je pense que l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui Derek **

**Derek : Oui ... Haly ? **

**Haly : Oui **

**Derek : Tu t'es bien défendu aujourd'hui**

**Haly : Merci répondit elle avec un sourire satisfait **

**Celle ci était quand même mal au point après cet entraînement " brutal " . Elle ne pensait pas être capable de faire ce genre de choses et pourtant elle l'avait fait . Elle avait réussi . Elle avait réussi à maîtriser Derek . Quelque part celui ci était impressionné . Haly allait chercher son sac tandis que Derek lui apportait de la glace . Quand elle se retournait , il était juste derrière elle . **

**Derek : Tiens , ça va te faire du bien lui dit il déposant le sachet de glaçon sur son visage tout en le maintenant . **

**Celle ci posait sa main sur la sienne . Ils se regardèrent . Le souffle court . Derek pouvait entendre les battements du coeur d'Haly . Le sien battait aussi fort qu'elle . C'était évident , ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre . Mais ce n'était pas physique . Il existait des sentiments naissants entre eux deux mais jamais ils ne se l'avoueraient , car l'amour était vraiment une chose en laquelle ils ne croyaient plus . En laquelle ils n'avaient plus foi . Et quand Derek prit conscience de ça . Quand il comprit qu'il ressentait les même choses l'un envers l'autre , il se recula net ...**

**Derek : Tu devrais rentrer Haly et te reposer lui dit il confus **

**Haly : Heu ... Oui .. Tu as raison . Au fait Derek . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aides . Je veux dire , c'est pas comme si tu m'appréciais ou me devait quelque chose . Tu ne me dois rien **

**Derek : C'est vrai je ne te dois rien . Mais si je t'aide c'est parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on m'aide moi aussi **

**Haly : Mais Peter ne t'a pas aidé à te contrôler **

**Derek : Si au début ... Mais ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire . C'est en partie à cause de lui que j'ai toute cette colère enfouie en moi **

**Haly : Je comprend pas **

**Derek : Il n'y a rien à comprendre Haly . Dis toi juste que tu as besoin d'aide et que je peux t'aider . C'est aussi simple que ça **

**Haly : Oui ... Tu as sans doute raison dit elle perplexe ...**

**Derek : Tu devrais vraiment rentrer maintenant ... Et tu as tort **

**Haly : A propos de quoi .**

**Derek : Je t'apprécie dit il lui souriant ... Elle lui rendit son sourire **

**Haly : Je vais rentrer ... Merci Derek dit elle prenant son sac avant de partir puis de s'interrompre sur le seuil de la porte **

**Haly : Derek ? ... On se voit toujours demain pour l'entraînement **

**Derek : Bien sur lui dit il **

**Haly : A demain alors lui dit elle souriante et lui balançant le sachet de glaçons . Puis elle partit **

**FIN DU FLASHBACK ) **

Stiles : C'est vrai . Je ne savais pas .

Haly : Personne était au courant Stiles . Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que je n'avais pas totalement le contrôle sur moi ..

Stiles : Je comprends mieux maintenant ... Je peux te poser une question

Haly : Bien sur

Stiles : Est ce que tu l'aimes . Je veux dire , est ce que tu l'aimes vraiment

Haly : Si je te répondais oui , est ce que tu te sentirais mal

Stiles : Non .. Bien sur que non . Derek est celui qu'il te faut alors ne réfléchis plus et suit ton coeur ...

Elle le regardait surprise

Stiles : Je sais que depuis que je vous ai surpris , tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles ... Tu devrais l'appeler Haly .

A ces mots Haly sourit à Stiles et elle comprit que celui ci lui donnait sa bénédiction ... Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent très fort ...

Haly : Au fait Stiles . Il y a quelque chose que je me demande ... Il y a une question en particulier qui me trotte dans la tête ... On sait que Kate est en vie . C'est un fait ... Mais est ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle est . Ce qu'elle est exactement

Stiles : C'est une jaguar-garou

Haly : Quoi ... Une ... Tu es sur de toi Stiles

Stiles : Oui pourquoi ... Haly qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda t'il inquiet .. Haly

Haly : Prends tes affaires . Il faut qu'on y aille

Stiles : Qu'on aille où

Haly : Il faut qu'on aille voir mon père . Je dois lui parler

Stiles : Haly ... Stop dit il la retenant par le bras . Explique moi s'il te plaît

Haly : Mon père t'expliquera mieux que moi . Crois moi faut vraiment qu'on aille le voir Stiles ...

Stiles : Ok ... Ok ... C'est bon on y va ... On prend ma voiture

Haly : Comme tu veux ... Et Stiles , s'il te plaît . Sois indulgent avec lui . Je sais ce qu'il a fait par le passé mais il fait tout pour se racheter . Et c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste et ces derniers temps on s'est beaucoup rapprochés lui et moi . On commence à peine à avoir une relation père/fille " normale "

Stiles : Je ferais un effort ... Mais je te promet rien , il a quand même failli te tuer Haly ...

Ils prirent tous les deux leurs affaires et allaient chez Deucalion . Une fois arrivés là bas ils sonnèrent . Deucalion leur avait ouvert la porte

Deucalion : Haly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici . Il est tard .

Haly : Je sais ... Salut papa . J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important .. On peut entrer lui dit t'elle l'enlaçant dans ses bras et lui donnant une bise sur la joue

Deucalion : Oui bien sur . Allez y , rentrez .

Stiles et Haly s'éxécutèrent . Stiles était surprit . En effet , Deucalion avait retrouvé la vue et il ignorait que c'était grâce à Haly ... Quand ils se rendirent dans le salon , ils restèrent sans voix . En effet , Derek et Scott étaient déjà sur place .

Haly : Scott ? Derek ? Qu'est ce que vous faites chez mon père .

Scott : On pourrait te retourner la question

Haly : C'est mon père Scott ...

Stiles: Hey calmez vous tout le monde . Je pense que si on est ici ce n'est pas une coincidence . Et c'est certainement pas pour Deucalion , sans vouloir vous manquer de respect dit il s'adressant à celui ci ... Alors quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Derek : On a un problème . C'est Kate ... Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir

Haly : Elle est la seule à pouvoir me tuer lâcha Haly serrant le poing ce qui n'échappa pas à Derek ...

Derek : Haly ... Respire lui murmura t'il tout en s'approchant d'elle et serrant son poing sur le sien

Haly : C'est bon ... Ça va Derek ...

Scott : Comment tu sais qu'elle peut te tuer

Deucalion : Parce que je le lui ai dis ...


	36. Sur la défensive

Les hommes commencèrent à parler entre eux tandis qu'Haly , elle , restait à l'écart sans dire un mot , à les écouter

Derek : Vous lui avez dit pour Kate ? Vous saviez alors ? Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire à son sujet

Deucalion : Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ma fille . Je ne sais pas grand chose de tout ça . J'en ai juste entendu parler . Comment dire ce qui est vrai ou ce qui ne l'est pas

Scott : Comment ça ? Expliquez vous

Deucalion : Je savais qu'il y avait un seul être surnaturel capable de blesser gravement ou tuer ma fille . Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait Kate Argent ... Aux dernières nouvelles , elle était morte ... Parce que vu ce qu'elle est , cet être surnaturel , on a plus qu'un problème sur les bras

Stiles : C'est à dire . Quel genre de problèmes

Deucalion : Le genre de très gros problèmes qu'on veut éviter à tout prix Stiles . Kate est une jaguar- garou . Et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore , elle est la seule capable de fabriquer , transformer l'être humain . Peut importe le terme qu'elle utilise . Mais elle arrive à faire des hommes de vraies machines de guerre . Elle les transforme , ils ne sont plus humains . Et porte des sortes de crânes humains comme " masque " ... Ils ne ressentent plus rien et n'obéissent qu'à leur créatrice . On les appelle des Berserkers ... Alors ...

Derek : Alors on se battra . Comme on l'a toujours fait

Deucalion : Crois moi Derek . Tu ne veux pas te battre contre eux

Scott : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça

Deucalion : Si vous vous retrouvez face à eux . Un conseil . Ne réfléchissez pas et courrez aussi vite que vous le pourrez .

Stiles : Ils sont si terribles que ça demanda t'il inquiet

Deucalion : Ils sont bien pire que ça Stiles

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous suggérez alors . Si on ne peut pas les battre ni même être sur d'avoir une chance d'arriver à le faire . Qu'est ce qu'on fait . Qu'est ce qu'on fait de Kate

Deucalion : Tu veux dire tu ?

Haly : Quoi

Deucalion : Qu'est ce que TU dois faire

Haly : Je comprend pas . Où tu veux en venir ...

Stiles avait très bien comprit où voulait en venir son père

Stiles : Il veut que tu fuis Haly ... Tu dois partir ... Quitter Beacon Hills

Haly : Quoi ... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux

Deucalion : Haly lui dit il la prenant par les bras . Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie entière pour réparer tout le mal que j'ai pu faire par le passé . On en a longuement discuté toi et moi . Mais aujourd'hui j'ai la possibilité de faire le bon choix . De faire ce qui est juste et bon pour toi . Laisse moi t'aider s'il te plaît comme n'importe quel père le ferait pour son enfant ... Derek s'il te plaît lui dit il faisant signe pour qu'il attrape Haly

Haly : Arrêtez .. Qu'est ce que vous faites .. Lâchez moi

Stiles : Lâchez là ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend cria t'il avant de n'être maîtrisé par Scott

Deucalion : La seule chose qu'i faire Stiles ... Je la protège

Stiles : Vous étiez où ces dix neuf dernières années pour la protéger ... Faites pas ça ... Derek ... Jamais elle te pardonnera . T'en est conscient

Derek : Mais elle sera toujours en vie Stiles ... Ça me suffit

Haly : Stiles ... S'il te plaît . Vous aviez tout prévu . Vous saviez qu'on ne tarderait pas à arriver ...

Stiles se débattait de toutes ses forces pour aller aider Haly mais son ami ne voulait pas la lâcher

Stiles : Lâches moi Scott lui cria t'il ... Fais pas ça , lâche moi ... S'il te plaît ... Fais pas ça

Mais celui ci n'en fit rien ... Là . Deucalion commençait à sortir ses griffes pour pouvoir les planter dans la nuque d'Haly pour lui faire oublier tout ça . Oublier les loups garous , les blessures et tout le négatif qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie ... Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ... Derek était toujours derrière elle à la maintenir par les bras mais se sentait très mal vis à vis d'Haly mais il savait que c'était la seule chance pour qu'elle puisse vivre et échapper à Kate . Quand à Stiles il était vraiment énervé mais ne pouvait rien faire . Son ami Scott l'avait immobilisé pour l'empêcher de les stopper ... Deucalion approchait ses griffes d'Haly

Haly : Papa ... S'il te plaît fait pas ça .. T'as pas le droit . Tu m'as dis que tu faisais tout pour te racheter alors prouve le moi et range tes griffes s'il te plaît dit elle en pleurant

Deucalion : C'est pour toi que je le fais Haly ... Pour ton bien

Il n'avait pas l'air décidé de lâcher prise et était prêt pour lui planter ses griffes dans la nuque . Mais comme le disait Haly ... Sa obake était toujours présente en elle et celle ci ressentit le danger . Et Haly arrivait désormais à prendre le dessus sur elle . Alors elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces et sans qu'elle n'ai eu à se débattre , sans même avoir eu à bouger , elle dégagea cette aura qui surgit d'elle et là une lumière étincelante jaillit de pare en pare à travers son corps et Derek et Deucalion firent propulsés chacun de leur côté à l'autre bout de la pièce ...

Haly : Je vous interdis de me toucher leur lança t'elle reprenant son souffle ..

Car Haly le savait . Utiliser ses capacités l'épuisait énormément et la rendait de plus en plus faible à chaque utilisation de son don ... Elle se vidait de son énergie vitale ... Ça la rendait malade et elle ne le savait que trop bien ...

Là Scott , surpris , lâcha Stiles et celui se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras .

Stiles : Ça va Haly . Tu vas bien

Haly : Oui Stiles ça va

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous lança t'il aux garçons

Il n'eut aucune réponse . Derek était toujours par terre tandis que Deucalion était déjà debout . Derek la regardait déconcerté et désolé mais celle ci lui lançait un regard si haineux que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvaient sentir ce vent glacial qu'Haly venait de jeter ... Derek s'approchait d'Haly

Derek : Je ... Je suis désolé ... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ..

Haly : Ne t'approches pas de moi et ne me touches pas Derek . Tu m'as compris . Ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs . Comment tu as pu me faire ça dit elle regardant son père

Deucalion : C'est pour ton bien . Je voulais que tu oublies le monde dans lequel tu vis pour pouvoir avoir une vie normale . C'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ... Avoir une vie normale

Haly : Si .. Bien sur que si ... C'est ce que je souhaites ... Mais si pour ça , je dois me battre contre vous alors je ne veux pas de cette vie là . Comment tu as pu . Comment tu as pu me regarder droit dans les yeux et vouloir me faire ça . Je t'ai accordé mon pardon . Je t'ai rendu la vie meilleure en te donnant à nouveau la chance de pouvoir voir . Alors comment tu as pu ... Je pensais réellement que tu pouvais changer . Vraiment j'y ai cru ... Mais visiblement personne ne change ... Du moins pas toi ...

Derek : Ecoute Haly . Je ne veux pas défendre Deuc ... Ton père , loin de moi cette idée . Mais il a pas tort ... Si tu es la cible de Kate , quoi que tu puisses dire ou quoi que tu puisses faire . Si elle a décidé de t'avoir elle t'aura

Scott : Il a raison . On sait tous de quoi elle est capable .

Haly : ( s'adressant à Derek ) Raison de plus ! Après tout ce que tu m'as enseigné Derek .. Toutes ces semaines à t'écouter , à m'apprendre ... Toute cette discipline ... cet entraînement de douleur ... Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas en mesure d'avoir le dessus sur Kate

Deucalion : Elle a déjà le contrôle sur toi

Haly : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ... Personne ne me contrôle

Deucalion : Tu crois ça ... Regarde ton bras

Haly : Quoi . Qu'est ce qu'il a mon bras

Deucalion : Regarde le Haly

Là Stiles prit le bras d'Haly , souleva la manche de son pull pour voir son bras . Et là tous firent surpris ... Haly avait des marques noires sur le bras , comme des craquelures . Stiles et Haly se regardèrent inquiets ...

Haly : Qu ... Mais qu'est ce que c'est demanda t'elle

Deucalion : C'est le signe que Kate te tient presque à sa merci Haly .. Tu te rappelles quand on s'est parlé pour la dernière fois et qu'on a parlé de la jaguar-garou . Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis à son sujet ... Haly

Haly : Qu'elle ... Qu'un seul contact physique suffirait pour qu'elle prenne le contrôle sur ma obake et faire taire mon humanité à jamais

Stiles : Quoi ! C'est pas vrai pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé Haly ...

Haly : J'avais d'autres soucis en tête à ce moment Stiles ...

Scott : Stiles a raison ... Il s'est passé quelque chose . Tu as changé . Tu n'es plus la même

Derek : De quoi tu parles Scott ...

Stiles : Oui éclaires nous . De quoi tu parles .

Scott : Haly avait disparu pendant deux jours vous vous rappelez . Maintenant on sait qu'elle était avec vous dit il s'adressant à Deucalion . Après il y a eu cette histoire quand tu es venue me voir Haly ... Mais après on sait rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé . Tu es restée mystérieuse . Secrète . Sans parler du fait que tu nous a caché que tu savais que Kate était en ville ... Et ces marques sur ton visage . Regardes toi , tu es blessée , tu boites . Tu es fatiguée ... On ne sait même pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé . Parce que tu ne te confies plus Haly . Tu ne nous dis plus rien ... Qu'est ce que tu nous cache d'autre ...

Tout le monde se tournait vers Haly . Attendant des réponses ..

Haly : Je ne vous cache rien . Ces blessures c'est juste u accident que j'ai eu en voulant éviter un chien sur la route .. Pour le reste , j'avais juste besoin de prendre mes distances . D'être seule et de ramener un peu de normalité dans ma vie . Alors j'ai repris mon travail à la bibliothèque , du moins j'ai du supplier pour qu'on me rendre mon job ...Alors je me suis plongée dans le travail .. Je ne vous cache rien . Mais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir . Il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier ça . Vous m'avez prise au dépourvu , mais ça n'arrivera plus . Je serais plus attentive à l'avenir

Derek : Mais ces marques Haly ... Qui t'as fait ça

Haly : C'est rien du tout ... Un accident comme je viens de dire alors si on pouvait oublier ce passage ...

Derek : Tu mens Haly . Je peux le sentir à des kilomètres . Comment veux tu qu'on te protège si tu ne nous dis pas la vérité ! lui cria t'il au visage tapant du poing sur la table

Haly : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée Derek . Par personne

Deucalion : J'en suis pas si sur

Scott : Moi non plus lui dit il lui faisant remarquer ces blessures ... C'est Mr Argent c'est ça

Haly : Quoi ... Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui te prend Scott

Stiles : Haly ... S'il te plaît . Dis nous qui t'a fait ça ...

Derek : Tu as raison Scott . C'est lui . Tu as entendu son coeur comme moi quand tu as prononcé son nom . Il s'est emballé

Stiles : Haly ... C'est vrai ... C'est lui qui t'a fait ça .. Pourquoi

Scott : Rappelez vous quand il est venu nous voir au loft de Derek pour nous mettre en garde et nous dire que sa soeur était en vie . Il était bizarre et encore plus quand il parlait d'Haly ... Pourquoi il t'a fait ça . Qu'est ce qu'il voulait savoir ...

Haly : Lâchez moi . Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions ... Vous ne me devez rien et je ne vous dois rien non plus

Deucalion : Faux . Je suis ton père alors j'attend un peu de respect de ta part

Haly : ( s'approchant de son père ) Du respect . Du respect tu dis ! Tu te fiches de moi . Je dois te rappeler ce que tu t'apprêtais à me faire il y a quelques minutes sans m'avoir demandé mon avis . Ou est le respect là dedans ... lui dit elle tout en s'approchant de lui et le bousculant ... Vous recommencez . Comme avant ...

Stiles : Comment ça

Haly : Vous êtes tous là à essayer de vous comporter en héros . A essayer de me protéger , de me sauver , sans jamais penser aux conséquences . Mais le plus triste dans tout ça , c'est que vous ne me demandez JAMAIS mon avis . C'est comme si ce que je disais ou ce que je pouvais ressentir , vous vous en fichez complètement ... Alors c'est ça ... Mon avis ne compte t'il pas à vos yeux

Scott : Si ... Bien sur que si c'est pas ça Haly ...

Haly : Alors c'est quoi ... Dites moi

Deucalion : Ils ont peur ... Et crois moi tu devrais aussi avoir peur

Haly : Pourquoi . Parce que Kate veut prendre le contrôle sur moi . Parce qu'elle a déjà peut être le contrôle sur moi ...

Deucalion : Ils n'ont pas peur de Kate ... C'est de toi dont ils ont peur

Haly : De moi ... Elle se mise à rire ... C'est ridicule ... J'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est ridicule ... Stiles ... Alors quoi , toi aussi tu as peur de moi ... C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu dit elle s'apprêtant à partir

Stiles : Non ... J'ai pas peur de toi . J'ai peur pour ton âme ...Si effectivement Kate peut prendre le contrôle sur toi et qu'elle y arrive Haly . Tu perdras ton humanité . On ne pourra pas te ramener ... Tu finiras seule et torturée par ton esprit et tout ce qu'il te restera , ce sera le néant ... Et tu vois je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire face à ça ... Je ne veux pas ... Je ne pourrais pas ...

Haly : Alors , une fois de plus vous abandonnez ... Vous me laissez tomber ... Je me suis pliée à vos exigences . Je me suis entraînée comme une acharnée pour contrôler toutes mes pulsions et garder le contrôle ... Mais vous ... Vous préférez me faire oublier plutôt que de croire en moi ... Parce que c'est de ça dont il s'agit ... Vous ne croyez pas en moi . Vous pensez que je suis trop faible et que je n'arriverais jamais à lutter ... Si c'est ça , pourquoi avoir traversé tant d'épreuves .. Pourquoi vouloir essayer de trouver un plan ou essayer de me protéger quand on sait que le combat est perdu d'avance ...

Derek : C'est pas ça Haly dit il lui prenant la main . Mais celle ci la retirait de suite

Celui ci par ce geste comprit qu'Haly lui en voulait et elle avait raison . Mais ça lui faisait mal malgré tout

Haly : Si Derek ... Il s'agit bien de ça

D'un coup tout le monde se tu . Il y eu un petit moment de silence quand soudain Stiles prit la parole

Stiles : Moi ... Moi je crois en toi Haly ... J'ai toujours cru en toi ... Alors peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire ou ne pas faire . C'est ton choix , ta décision et quoi qu'il arrive je serais là . Avec toi à cent pour cent . Parce que ma foi envers toi est inébranlable Haly ... Nous deux contre le monde entier , tu te rappelles lui dit il souriant tout en tenant ses mains dans les siennes ...

Elle lui rendit son sourire , puis déposa une main sur sa joue

Haly : Je sais Stiles ... Merci ...

Elle s'approchait ensuite de Derek , Scott et son père

Haly : Ecoutez . Je comprend votre position et je respecte vos choix et vos décisions . Je n'ai jamais été à l'encontre de vos principes même si je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord . Je comprend tout à fait que vous ne croyez pas en moi et c'est normal . Je suis une vraie bombe à retardement , je ne le sais que trop bien . Mais tant que je suis moi et que je suis encore maître de mon corps et de mon esprit , je ne cesserais jamais de me battre . Et si je dois mourir pour ça , alors qu'il en soit ainsi ... Mais je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement . Pas après tout le mal qu'elle a fait . Vous ne devriez pas non plus abandonner .. Elle a tué ta famille Derek ... Elle a tué tes amis Scott . Elle a fait de vos vies un véritable enfer et si aujourd'hui vous décidez de baisser les bras . Alors vous la laisser gagner ... C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ... Alors je vais vous le demander une seule fois ... Vous êtes avec ou contre moi ?

Scott/Derek : Avec toi ...

Deucalion : Je reconnais bien là le courage de ta mère ... Tu es comme elle ... Belle et rebelle .. J'espère que ça ne te mènera pas à ta perte ... Mais je suis avec toi . Quoi qu'il arrive . Tu restes ma fille et comme tu me l'as fais comprendre , tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste et on abandonne pas sa famille ... Alors je te suis

Stiles : Enfin des réponses sensées ... Maintenant qu'on a régler tous les problèmes d'égaux et de pouvoir , on pourrait en revenir à toi Haly

Haly : A moi .. C'est à dire ...

Stiles : Le fait que Chris Argent t'es torturée ou bien le fait que tu ne dois pas rester chez toi ... Du moins pas toute seule

Haly : Ecoutez ... C'est vrai c'est Chris qui m'a fait ça ... Il m'a kidnappé après le travail , m'as questionné et malmené à propos de sa soeur . Mais il ne voulait pas me faire de mal d'accord . C'est juste un homme blessé qui a perdu sa fille , et vous savez ce que ça fait de perdre une personne qu'on aime . Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui il était . Je ne lui en veux pas , alors faites en autant

Stiles : Je vais le tuer ... Je jure que je vais le tuer

Haly : Stiles ... S'il te plaît . Tu fais pas le poids

Stiles : Mais je vais le tuer quand même ..

Haly : Ce que j'essaie de vous dire ... C'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui même . Un peu comme moi quand j'étais sous l'emprise de la obake ... Alors en quoi est ce différent ... Ne le jugez pas sévèrement ... Et si il ne vous avait pas prévenu , vous n'auriez pas su pour sa soeur ... Moi je vous l'aurez dis bien sur mais faut dire que ces derniers temps , on était tous un peu à cran ...

Stiles : Je reviens quand même à ce que j'ai dis . Tu ne peux pas rester seule chez toi . Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi ... Kate est ici , tu sais qui elle est vraiment et pourtant tu ne l'as craint pas ... Vous êtes en quelque sorte connectées et elle sait où tu habites ... C'est devenu trop dangereux ... Tu devrais aller chez Derek

Derek : Quoi

Haly : Qu'est ce que tu racontes . Je peux venir chez toi Stiles ... Qu'est ce que tu me fais là

Stiles : Rien . Mais Kate sait tout de nous et combien on est proche .. Elle sait également où j'habite .. Et si elle se pointe chez moi , je ne pourrais pas te protéger Haly

Haly : Très bien Stiles je comprend . Je pourrais aller chez Scott alors

Scott : Impossible

Haly : Pourquoi ...

Scott : C'est pas contre toi je t'assure

Haly : C'est bon ça va Scott ... T'en fais pas

Deucalion : Tu pourrais rester ici ... Avec moi ...

Haly : Désolée papa mais je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt ... Et après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ... Enfin tu comprends ...

Stiles : Allez Haly .. Fais pas ta tête de mule . C'est pas comme si tu étais obligé de parler avec Derek ... T'as pas vraiment le choix

Haly : C'est bon . J'irais chez Derek .. Mais quand tout ça sera terminé ...Ce sera chacun chez soi et terminé de prendre des décisions à ma place . Quelles vous plaisent ou non ... On est bien d'accord

Derek : Ça me va

Scott : C'est bon pour moi

Stiles : Pour moi aussi

Haly : Papa ? Ça te va ?

Deucalion : Si c'est ce que tu souhaites . Très bien ...

Haly : Bien . Maintenant que tout le monde est enfin d'accord sur un point . J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer ... La journée a été longue et dure et j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer . Alors Derek s'il te plaît ... Est ce qu'on peut y aller

Derek : Heu ... Oui bien sur ...

Haly : Je dois juste passer chez moi pour récupérer quelques affaires

Derek : Bien sur . On y va alors ...

Haly dit au revoir à son père , Scott et Stiles puis partit avec Derek ...

Scott interpella Stiles

Scott : Tu veux que je te ramène

Stiles : Pas besoin , j'ai ma voiture Scott

Scott : Ecoute mec ... Je suis désolé ..

Stiles : Pas ce soir Scott .. S'il te plaît .. Pas ce soir ...

Scott : Ok ... On se voit plus tard alors

Stiles : Oui ...

Deucalion : Stiles interrompit Deucalion une fois Scott partit

Stiles : Quoi encore

Deucalion : Je sais qu'on a tous dis qu'on était d'accord sur le fait de laisser Haly prendre ses propres décisions et je respecte ça . Mais si jamais ... Si jamais elle perd le contrôle et qu'elle n'est plus Haly . Tu devras agir parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut le faire et parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir sachant qu'elle se tient tout près de nous alors que ce ne sera plus elle ... Promets le moi Stiles

Stiles : Je ne vous aime pas .. Vous avez tenté de la tuer .. Deux fois ... Je ne vous dois rien ...

Deucalion : Ta parole me suffira alors

Stiles : Jamais ... Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal alors oubliez moi dit il avant de partir et de rentrer chez lui ...

Haly et Derek étaient arrivés chez elle .

Haly : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps . Laisse tourner le moteur lui dit elle

Derek : Attend dit il posant son bras devant elle

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a . Ça va pas . Qu'est ce qui te prend .

Derek : On est pas seul ...

Là . Avant même que Derek n'ai eu le temps de démarrer pour partir . Deux berserkers se trouvaient là devant la voiture de celui ci

Haly : Mais qu'est ce que ...

Derek : Des berserkers ... Accroches toi Haly

Mais hélas , il eu à peine le temps d'enclencher la marche arrière que les deux berserkers prirent la voiture de celui ci avant de la retourner ... La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de se stopper net ... Haly était inconsciente . Sa tête avait heurté violemment la vitre de la voiture qu'elle se fit une entaille assez profonde au crâne ... Quand à Derek , il était également blessé . Il était rempli de coupures au visage . Il avait un genou en vrac . Il réussit tant bien que mal à défaire Haly de sa ceinture avant de la sortir de la voiture . Derek était faible . Il trouva malgré tout la force de prendre Haly et de la traîner loin de la voiture . Mais les berserkers étaient toujours là . Ils n'avaient aucune chance ... Ils étaient pris au piège ... Et Derek le savait ...


	37. Menace

Derek , toujours à terre , essayait tant bien que mal de sortir Haly de cet enfer . Mais il était faible . En plus d'être blessé , il ne sentait plus sa force . Il continuait malgré tout de traîner Haly quand soudain Kate se pointait devant lui , lui mettant un pied sur le torse . Ce qui le stoppa net

Kate : Où tu comptes aller comme ça Derek ... Tu n'as aucune chance alors arrête . Tu es complètement ridicule

Derek : Toi ... J'aurais du te tuer moi même . J'aurais eu la satisfaction et la certitude que tu en reviennes pas dit il d'un ton colère plus qu'énervé

Kate : Voyons Derek . On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'as pas assez de courage pour me tuer lui dit elle passant sa main sous son menton

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux .. Pourquoi t'es à Beacon Hills

Kate : Tu vois c'est marrant que tu poses cette question Derek . Car avant que ton oncle me tue , du moins qu'il essaie de me tuer . C'était ma maison ici . J'avais ma vie , ma famille . Mais ton oncle m'a prit tout ça

Derek : Et il a eu raison . T'es dangereuse Kate . Une sociopathe . Tu as tué des gens ..

Kate : P arce que toi tu n'as tué personne peut être Derek .. On sait tous les deux la vraie raison de la couleur de tes yeux et à cause de quoi ... Alors ne fait pas comme si j'étais un monstre car tu en es un depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi ... D'ailleurs ... Haly est elle au courant . Tu lui as parlé d'elle . De Paige

Là Derek regarda Kate , démuni , blessé , en colère ...

Derek : Alors quoi . Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ... Tu es revenue pour te venger ...

Kate : Oh crois moi Derek , si j'avais voulu me venger , ton oncle et toi ne seriez plus de ce monde aujourd'hui ... Comme tu peux voir je suis bien accompagnée balança t'elle désignant de ses yeux les Berserkers

Derek : Alors qu'est ce que tu veux . Pourquoi t'es là ?

Kate : C'est elle que je veux dit elle pointant du doigt Haly

Derek : Pourquoi ... Qu'est ce que tu lui veux

kate : Tu vois ça Derek , ça me regarde ... Tu diras ...

Kate n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase . A cet instant précis une voiture lui avait foncé droit dessus . Une jeep . Il s'agissait de Stiles . Il ne l'avait pas louper . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur Haly et encore plus ces derniers temps alors il voulait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien . Derek fit surpris par la réactivité de celui ci . Il ne pensait pas Stiles capable de faire une telle chose ... Stiles était juste à côté de Derek . Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture

Stiles : Allez Derek .. Monte . Dépêche !

Derek prit Haly , l'a souleva et l'amena dans la voiture . Quand il ferma la porte , Kate se retrouva , debout , face à la jeep avec les Berserkers à ses côtés ..

Stiles : Oh merde... C'est pas vrai ... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ...

Derek : Roule , roule , roule ! lui cria t'il

Stiles , sans réfléchir passa la marche arrière et partit en flèche comme s'il se croyait au volant d'une voiture de course

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé . C'est ça les berserkers ... Derek !

Derek : Oui Stiles

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Et Haly , comment ça va

Derek : Je sais pas Stiles

Stiles : Comment ça tu sais pas Derek . Est ce qu'elle est en vie . Tu peux entendre les battements de son coeur .

Derek se concentra et écoutait les battements du coeur d'Haly . Elle avait un pouls , son coeur battait ...

Derek : Elle est en vie Stiles ...

Stiles : Il faut l'amener chez toi

Derek : Non Stiles ... Amène là à l'hopital

Stiles : T'es sur .. Elle ne serait pas plus en sécurité chez toi ... Et toi , comment ça va ... Tu tiens le coup demanda t'il soucieux

Derek : Ça ira Stiles . Il faut que ça cicatrise c'est tout ... Appelle ton père et dit lui de venir à l'hôpital . Elle sera plus en sécurité là bas ... On ne peut pas aller au loft . Pas maintenant . Ce n'est plus un endroit sur ...

Stiles : Ok comme tu veux ... Qu'est ce qu'elle veut à la fin ... Kate ...

Derek : Haly ... Elle veut Haly Stiles lui dit il d'un air plus qu'inquiet

Stiles : Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ..

Derek : Je sais pas d'accord . On a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter ... Mais crois moi Stiles . Des choses dans ma vie , j'en ai vu . Mais jamais des comme ça ... Je ne sais même pas si on peut tuer ces berserkers ... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un .. Quelque chose avec autant de force .. Ils ont balayé la voiture en une demie seconde , sans aucun efforts Stiles .. Aujourd'hui , on est tous menacé et Haly plus que n'importe qui ...

Stiles : Toute créature , toute bête a une faille Derek . On doit trouver leur faiblesse et s'en servir contre eux ...

Derek : Tu ne comprends pas Stiles ... Ils n'ont pas de conscience .. Et avec Kate comme meneuse . On a aucune chance ...

Stiles était déconcerté ... Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital . Stiles avait déjà appelé son père pour lui dire de s'y rendre et celui ci y alla avec Parrish ... Haly fit prise en charge . Elle n'avait qu'une entaille sur le crâne . Elle fit vite soigner et conduit dans une chambre ... Ses constantes étaient bonnes , sa prise de sang était normale mais il y avait un souci .. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée . Parrish restait posté devant la porte de sa chambre afin d'assurer sa sécurité . Derek , Stiles et Mr Stinlinski étaient dans le couloir a essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ...

Shérif : Mais bon sang , qu'est ce qui s'est passé ... Tu peux m'expliquer Stiles ...

Stiles : Ecoute . Je pourrais t'expliquer mais ce serait trop long papa

Shérif : Tu rigoles Stiles ... Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici .. Mais à chaque fois qu'Haly se retrouve avec l'un d'entre vous , elle fini à l'hôpital Stiles ...

Stiles : C'est pas de notre faute

Derek : Il a raison Stiles ... Depuis qu'Haly est revenue et qu'elle se rappelle de tout . De ces trois dernières années . Il ne lui arrive rien de bon ... Aujourd'hui encore elle a faillit mourir .. Et tout ça pour quoi hein ... Essayer de fuir ce qu'elle est . Qui elle est ... Elle ne peut pas rester ici Stiles

Stiles : Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre Derek

Derek : On doit la laisser partir Stiles dit il les yeux humides .

Shérif : La laisser partir ... Ce qui veut dire , je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre

Stiles : Lui enlever ses souvenirs ... C'est bien de ça dont tu parles Derek ...

Derek : Si c'est le seul moyen de la protéger alors oui Stiles ...

Stiles : Tu as vu ce que ça a donné quand vous avez essayé avec son père Derek . Elle vous a pulvérisé ... Elle ne se laissera jamais faire

Shérif : Alors c'est toi qui devra lui parler Stiles ... Toi , elle t'écoutera ...

Stiles : Non , je peux pas ... Vous êtes en train de me demander de renoncer à elle . De renoncer à ce qu'on a ... De renoncer à mon amie ... Comment je pourrais faire une chose pareille ...

Shérif : Tu n'as plus le choix fils lui dit il posant ses mains ses épaules ...

Derek : Il a raison Stiles

Shérif : Mais avant je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe . Si je dois mettre la vie de mes hommes en danger alors je veux savoir contre quoi ou qui je me bats ... Alors je vous écoute

Stiles : Kate . Kate argent est en vie . Pour faire court , elle est devenue un jaguar garou et elle veut s'en prendre à Haly

Shérif : Pourquoi à elle . J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire qu'elle veuille se venger de ta famille Derek

Derek : C'est ce que je pensais aussi . Mais Haly est plus importante pour elle

Shérif : Et pourquoi elle veut s'en prendre à elle

Stiles : On ne sait pas encore papa ... On cherche à comprendre . Si elle avait voulu la tuer , elle aurait eu aucune difficultés à le faire ... Surtout avec ses berserkers ...

Shérif : Ses quoi ! C'est quoi ça des berserkers

Derek : Des guerriers . Puissants . Sauvages et sans âme . Tout à l'image de cette pétasse ...

Stiles : Ecoute papa , on va rester encore un peu . Toi fais ce que tu as à faire d'accord . Mais préviens tes hommes . Si ils tombrent sur des berserkers . Qu'ils ne se battent pas , qu'ils fuient

Shérif : Et comment on les reconnaît

Stiles : Crois moi tu les reconnaîtras si tu les croises . Ils portent un crane humain en guise de masque . Ils son grands ... Et très fort . Alors promet moi ... Promet moi que si tu croises l'un deux , tu ne chercheras pas à te conduire en héros ... Papa

Shérif : Je te le promet ... Je vous laisse .. Prenez soin d'Haly pour moi

Stiles : Ce sera fait .

Stiles et Derek s'étaient rendu au chevet d'Haly quand Melissa entra

Melissa : Vous êtes toujours là ... T'as pas cours Stiles demain

Stiles : Si mais ... Je peux pas la laisser

Melissa : Crois moi Stiles . Elle est bien entourée ici . Tout ira bien . Derek est là et l'adjoint Parrish aussi . Rentre chez toi Stiles et va dormir ... Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour le moment alors va te reposer

Stiles : Vous avez raison mais si il y a du changement ...

Melissa : Je t'appelle Stiles

Melissa le prit dans ses bras , lui sourit puis il partit ...

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ... J'ai entendu votre pouls s'accélérer quand vous avez dis " tout ira bien " . Qu'est ce que vous cachez

Melissa : Ecoute , je ne devrais pas te le dire mais il se passe quelque chose

Derek : Comment ça ..

Melissa : Ses constantes sont bonnes . Tu sais qu'on fait une prise de sang pour les accidentés de la route pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas bu ou si ils ne s'étaient pas drogués avant de prendre le volant ...

Derek : Oui je sais mais on a rien bu et on ne se drogue pas Melissa

Melissa : Je sais tout ça Derek . Toutes les analyses le prouvent ...

Derek : Alors c'est quoi le problème

Melissa : Haly aurait déjà du se réveiller depuis un moment ... Sa blessure malgré son aspect était superficielle ... Elle n'a eu que quelques points de suture . Elle n'a aucun trauma , aucun hématome sous dural . Tout est parfaitement normal Derek

Derek : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire . Est ce qu'elle est dans le coma ?

Melissa : Non Derek ... C'est bien ça le souci ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais comme je te l'ai dis Haly devrait être réveillée maintenant ... Est ce que ça lui est déjà arrivée avant ... Ce genre de situations ... De se retrouver comme " prisonnière " de son corps , de son esprit ...

Derek restait perplexe . Il réfléchissait ... Il repensait à cette fois chez Deaton ...

Melissa : Derek ?

Derek : En fait oui .. Ça lui est arrivé . Une fois

Melissa : Et c'était quand

Derek : Quand elle est rentrée en auto hypnose pour se rappeler ses souvenirs ... On doit faire venir Deaton


	38. Premières craintes

Melissa et Derek étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Haly . Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais ne voulaient inquiéter personne pour le moment alors ils n'en parlèrent pas sauf à Deaton . Celui ci n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de les rejoindre à l'hôpital

Melissa : Ecoute Derek . Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe avec Haly et j'aimerais pouvoir être plus utile que ça vraiment

Derek : Vous l'êtes Melissa . Vous l'avez déjà beaucoup aidé

Melissa : Je sais pas . C'est pas suffisant ... J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus dit elle démunie ...

Derek : Hey .. Melissa ... Croyez moi , vous faites déjà beaucoup lui dit il d'un ton rassurant

Elle lui sourit

Melissa : Ecoute ... Je fais tout pour garder votre identité secrète et faire en sorte qu'on ne pose pas les mauvaises questions mais comment je suis censée faire quand je tombe sur ça Derek lui dit elle remontant la manche de la blouse d'Haly afin de lui montrer ses craquelures sur les bras ... Je veux dire ça ne ressemble à aucune maladie que j'ai pu voir depuis que je travaille ici Derek . Comment je peux expliquer ça sans porter le moindre soupçon ... Elle n'a pas l'air d'être malade

Derek : Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas

Melissa : Alors qu'est ce que c'est

Deaton : Du poison dit il en faisant son apparition dans la chambre

Derek : Deaton . Vous êtes là

Deaton : Tu m'as dis que c'était important alors me voilà

Melissa : Vous venez bien de dire que c'est du poison . Quel genre de poison peut laisser ce genre de marques ...

Deaton : Je parle de poison , mais c'est plus complexe que ça ... Parce que c'est Kate qui a " empoisonné " son esprit . On sait tous qu'Haly est une obake et qu'elle a ce double maléfique qui vit dans son esprit . Et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore , elle a réussit à contenir cette Obake en elle et reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit ...

Derek : Elle a toujours été plus forte qu'on le pensait ... Que je ne pensais

Deaton : Il n'y a pas que ça Derek ...

Melissa : De quoi s'agit il alors ...

" Melissa McCall est demandé aux urgences " Melissa avait été appelé et devait reprendre son poste ...

Melissa : Je dois y aller ... Tenez moi au courant d'accord

Derek : D'accord . Alors Deaton . Comment Kate a pu " empoisonné " son esprit

Deaton : Il lui a suffit d'un contact Derek . Un seul petit contact physique et Kate a réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait

Derek : Mais c'est ça le problème . Qu'est qu'elle veut vraiment . Qu'est ce qu'elle attend d'Haly . On pense que c'est pour son pouvoir , ça ne peut être que ça . Pour quoi d'autre sinon ...

Deaton : Si c'est pour son pouvoir , pourquoi ne lui a t'elle pas prit tout de suite alors . D'après ce que Scott m'a raconté , ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué ... Mais au moins , on est sur d'une chose .

Derek : Ah oui et laquelle

Deaton : Elle a besoin d'Haly en vie ... Même si pour ça elle doit tuer toute personne qui lui barra la route ...

Derek : Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment ...

Là Deaton commençait à sortir une seringue de sa sacoche et la remplit d'un produit

Derek : Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça

Deaton : Ça l'aidera à se réveiller

Derek : Comment vous pouvez savoir .

Deaton : Elle est entrée en état d'auto hypnose comme t'as pu le remarquer ...

Derek : Oui et si je me rappelle bien , la dernière fois qu'elle a été dans cet état vous nous avez dis de ne rien faire car ça pourrait la tuer ...

Deaton : Cette fois c'est différent Derek

Derek : Et en quoi c'est différent ...

Deaton : Je pense qu'elle s'est infligée ça pour vous protéger et se protéger par la même ossacion

Derek : C'est à dire

Deaton : Endormie , elle ne sert à rien pour Kate ...

Derek : Alors c'est pour ça ...

Deaton : C'est pour ça que quoi

Derek : Vous devez la laisser faire ... Ne la réveillez pas

Deaton : Pourquoi

Derek : Parce que c'est la seule façon de la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de battre Kate et ses berserkers ... On doit la laisser faire Deaton

Deaton : Ecoute Derek . Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle et je sais exactement que tu crois que c'est la bonne solution pour Haly ... Mais tu ne peux pas être là , assis à ses côtés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre

Derek : On se reliera

Deaton : Ça n'empêchera jamais Kate de la retrouver et de la prendre . Qu'elle soit endormie ou non Derek ... Crois moi , elle sera plus à même de se défendre en étant réveillée qu'endormie ... Si on la laisse ici , tôt ou tard , tu sais que Kate viendra et elle ne sera pas seule . Tu es vraiment prêt à prendre ce risque Derek . Je sais qu'au fond tu sais que j'ai raison ...

A ces mots l'esprit de Derek était ailleurs ... Comme perdu dans ses pensées

Deaton : Derek ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda t'il dubitatif

Derek : Quand Kate m'a amené au Mexique , il s'est passé quelque chose Deaton . Elle m'a volé quelque chose

Deaton : Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a volé Derek

Derek : Mes pouvoirs lui répondit il en faisant apparaître ses yeux d'un jaune antimoine .. Je deviens humain rajouta t'il tête baissée ...

Deaton : Derek ... Qui est au courant

Derek : Vous êtes la première personne à qui je le dis ... C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas la réveiller Deaton . Parce que je ne suis plus capable de rien . Je ne pourrais pas la protéger .. Je ne plus la protéger dorénavant ...

Deaton : Ecoute ... Très bien Derek .. Je ne vais rien faire et ton secret sera bien gardé . Mais si d'ici quelques jours elle ne se réveille pas , je serais obligé d'intervenir car si elle continue de rester enfermée dans son esprit trop longtemps , elle se perdra Derek et plus on attendra et moins on pourra la ramener ...

Derek : Vous êtes sur de ça

Deaton : Oui Derek ... Et pour tes pouvoirs , tu devrais en parler à tes amis

Derek : Ma seule amie est ici , allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital Deaton

Derek : Crois moi Derek . Tu es beaucoup moins seul que tu ne le penses ...

Kate : Il a raison dit elle en faisant éruption dans la chambre l'air de rien

Derek se précipita sur elle mais celle ci l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce sans aucune difficulté

Kate : Tu sais très bien Derek que tu ne peux pas avoir le dessus sur moi . Plus maintenant

Deaton : Mais moi si lui dit il lui enfonçant sa seringue dans le cou

Celle vit le coup venir . Elle était très vive . Rapide et surtout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre car elle avait déjà tout perdu ... Elle attrapa Deaton par la gorge et le souleva d'une traite sans aucun effort . Celui ci ne touchait plus le sol

Derek : Lâche le cria t'il

Kate : Sinon quoi Derek ... Regardes toi . On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois un alpha ... Excuse moi . Que tu as été l'alpha de l'année Derek dit elle rigolant sarcastiquement .

Celle ci reposait Deaton à terre .

Kate : Je suis venue pour elle et je ne partirais pas sans elle . Si vous m'en empêchez , je vous tuerais lentement et dans la douleur .. Vous pouvez me croire . Je le ferais

Derek : Tu es seule Kate . On est deux

Kate : Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de venir seule Derek dit elle lui désignant la fenêtre

Quand Derek se retourna pour voir à travers la fenêtre , il y avait en effet deux berserkers qui attendaient , non loin de l'hôpital , cachés .

Kate : Je ne suis pas stupide Derek lui dit elle s'approchant de lui , agrippant violemment sa mâchoire avec une de ses mains tandis que l'autre lui empoignait les cheveux . Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps lui balança t'elle avant de l'embrasser violemment . Mais celui ci la repoussa d'une force inouie suite à ce contact sur ses lèvres avant de ne se les essuyer d'un revers de sa manche ...

Kate : Tout doux ... Je ne vais pas la tuer ... Pas maintenant ...

Là elle s'approchait d'Haly afin de la soulever et l'emmener avec elle . Mais à son contact , les poings d'Haly se crispèrent sur les draps du lit et une lumière émergente repoussa brutalement Kate contre le mur ... Derek et Deaton se fixèrent ahuris . Ils restèrent sans voix et sidérés par ce qui venait de se produire . Face à ça , Kate était complètement désarçonnée et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue

Derek : Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Deaton lui demanda t'il en lui tendant son bras pour l'aider à se relever

Deaton : Je n'en ai aucune idée Derek ... Mais une obake n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça

Derek : Pourquoi ça

Deaton : Parce qu'une obake n'agit pas dans son sommeil Derek . Il faut qu'elle soit consciente pour prendre le contrôle

Derek : Mais alors . Si c'est pas une obake . Qu'est ce qu'elle est

Deaton : Je n'en ai aucune idée Derek

Derek : Peter pourrait savoir

Deaton : Ton oncle .. Pourquoi il le saurait

Derek : Parce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble pendant trois longues années Deaton

Deaton : Tu penses qu'il saurait quelque chose à son sujet

Derek : Croyez moi , si il sait quelque chose , je saurais le faire parler

Deaton : Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance à ce que je vois

Derek : Non ... Je ne peux pas . Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait

Deaton : Mais Haly lui fait confiance n'est ce pas ? Est ce que c'est pas à cause de cette raison que tu ne veux pas lu faire confiance

Derek : Non ... Ça n'a rien à voir

Deaton : Tu es sur

Derek : Où voulez vous en venir

Deaton : D'après ce que je sais . Quand Peter a revu Haly , il avait l'air plutôt choqué de la voir en vie ... Et quand elle s'est souvenue , il était soulagé ... Heureux ...

Derek : Et alors ?

Deaton : J'ai vu comment il est avec elle Derek .. C'est un Peter totalement différent en sa présence

Derek : Et alors quoi . Parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie et parce qu'il a prit soin d'elle pendant trois ans . Sans parler du fait que ce soit un homme " bon " en sa présence je devrais passer outre tout ce qu'il a fait ! C'est ça que vous essayez de me faire comprendre Deaton

Deaton : Tu es en colère , c'est normal ... Ce que j'essaie de te dire , c'est que tout le monde mérite sa rédemption et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire , depuis qu'Haly est revenue , Peter a fait amende honorable Derek ... Je vais ...

Deaton n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles débarquait comme un dingue dans la chambre d'Haly

Stiles : Derek ! Faut que tu viennes ... Vite . Grouilles toi

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stiles

Stiles : C'est Peter ... Il va pas bien ... Pas bien du tout ... Il faut y aller

Deaton : Vas y Derek je vais rester avec Haly

Stiles : Vous devriez l'amener elle aussi ...

A ces mots , Derek comprit que l'état de son oncle était plus qu'inquiétant . Il était froid et dur avec lui mais il l'aimait . A sa façon . C'était la seule famille qui lui restait ... Alors sans réfléchir Derek prit Haly avec lui . Celle ci n'omit aucune résistance car elle ne sentit pas menacée à ce moment précis . Ils se rendirent tous au loft de Derek dans la jeep de Stiles ... Une fois arrivés , Deaton allait voir directement Peter

Deaton : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

Peter : Kate souffla t'il , dans un son quasi inaudible ... Je vais la tuer pour de bon cette pétasse réussit t'il à cracher avant de s'évanouir .

Derek était à ses côtés

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe . Qu'est ce que c'est Deaton demanda t'il en ramassant une petite bille noire ressemblant à un fruit avant de la relâcher vite car il venait de se brûler

Deaton ramassa cette petite bille noire et l'examina de plus près ... Il regardait Derek . L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage

Derek : Quoi . Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda t'il préoccupé

Stiles : Deaton ? sur-renchérit Stiles

Deaton : Il faut réveiller Haly . On a plus le choix ...

Stiles : La réveiller ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ...

Derek : Plus tard Stiles

Stiles : Non ... Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Derek et tout de suite

Deaton : Plus tard Stiles répondit Deaton

Celui ci , à l'expression de Deaton ne dit plus un mot

Derek : Alors de quoi il s'agit

Deaton : Nous avons là , une forme très rare d'aconit ... Appelée Solanum nigrum ...

Derek : Mais encore

Deaton : On l'appelle aussi tomate du diable ou tue - loup . Ton oncle est en train de mourir Derek ...


	39. Secrets

Tout le monde se trouvait autour de Peter . Derek avait installé Haly sur son lit car Peter était sur le canapé .. Scott les avait rejoint après avoir reçu un message de Stiles . Mais celui ci ne sentait pas très bien . Il était bizarre alors il resta silencieux , dans son coin . Quand à Deaton , il sortit son produit et une seringue . Il s'approchait d'Haly

Derek : Attendez dit il le tenant par le bras

Deaton : On ne peut plus attendre Derek

Derek : Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que vous allez lui injecter

Deaton : De l'adrénaline Derek .

Stiles : Oh , oh . Attendez . De l'adrénaline . Sérieusement . Ça va pas la tuer

Deaton : Je vois que vous avez encore des choses à apprendre . On utilise ce produit dans le traitement d'arrêt cardio circulatoire mais pas seulement .. On l'utilise aussi lors de certains états de choc .. Ce qui est un peu le cas d'Haly en ce moment ... Ça ne lui fera rien . Faites moi confiance

Stiles : Ok ... Si vous êtes sur ... Allez y alors

Deaton prit la seringue et l'enfonça en plein dans la poitrine d'Haly ... Il ne se passa rien tout de suite mais après trente secondes Haly se figea et se réveilla en poussant un cri dans lequel elle disait non ...

Stiles : Hey Haly . Comment tu te sens dit il se précipitant vers elle posant ses mains autour de son visage ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que je fais ici . Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ... Pourquoi vous m'avez ramené ... Non ... non , non ... dit elle se levant déboussolée ...

Derek : Hey ... Haly calmes toi lui dit il la prenant par le bras

Deaton : Haly . Ecoute moi . On a été obligé de te réveiller . Parce que si tu restais enfermé trop longtemps dans ton sommeil , ça aurait fini par te perdre ... Tu aurais pu mourir .

Haly : Vous n'auriez pas du me réveiller ... Pas maintenant

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Haly pas maintenant . Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ... Haly ?

Celle ci tournait en rond , posant une main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Peter , allongé et mal au point sur le canapé . Elle se précipita vers lui

Haly : Peter ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé demanda t'elle s'adressant aux garçons

Deaton : C'est justement pour ça qu'on t'a réveillé . Peter est en train de mourir .

Haly : Quoi ! Comment c'est possible

Deaton : Kate l'a empoisonné avec une aconit très rare ... Et le poison a déjà commencé à se propager dans son coeur ... Je ne peux pas le soigner car il n'y a pas de remèdes . Du moins je n'en connais aucun . Mais toi tu peux le faire Haly ...

Mais à ces mots Haly savait très bien que celle ci ne pourrait pas faire grand chose . Le poison avait déjà atteint le coeur de Peter et elle savait que ses larmes ne pourraient rien changé . Mais elle savait aussi que son sang le pourrait . Haly avait bien des secrets et personne n'était au courant de ce qu'elle cachait ... Même pas Stiles ... Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix . Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Peter mourir . Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle .. Celui ci était à peine conscient . Elle s'approchait de lui et lui prit la main

Haly : Peter .. Je vais tout arranger d'accord dit elle laissant échapper une larme

Peter : Non ... Haly

Haly : Quoi

Peter : Approches

Celle ci approchait son oreille près de sa bouche

Peter : Je sais ce que tu es Haly . Tu dois protéger ton secret lui murmura t'il dans un souffle court

Celle ci , à ces mots resta sans voix . Comment Peter avait il pu apprendre la vérité sur elle ...

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit

Haly était totalement ailleurs ... Elle n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle . Elle se dirigea vers la sacoche de Deaton pour y prendre une seringue

Deaton : Haly . Qu'est ce que tu fais

Mais celle ci n'écoutait toujours rien . Elle prit la seringue et se fit un prise de sang .

Stiles : Haly . Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît ... Tu m'inquiètes ... Haly ! lui cria t'il

Haly : Mes larmes ne pourront pas le sauver mais mon sang lui pourra ...

Derek : Comment ça

Haly prit la seringue , se pencha sur Peter et lui planta la seringue en plein coeur ... Puis elle se recula

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu as fais Haly

Haly : J'ai fais ce que je devais faire Derek

Tous restèrent à contempler Haly quand soudain Peter se trouvait debout . L'air de rien . Il était totalement remit de son empoisonnement . Stiles fit le premier à s'en apercevoir

Stiles : Peter ?

Peter : En chair et en os ... Et visiblement en pleine forme

Deaton : Comment ... Comment c'est possible ...

Derek : Haly ... Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer

Peter : Haly ... Tu n'es pas obligée

Haly : Je n'ai plus le choix Peter . Je dois leur dire

Stiles : Nous dire quoi Haly .

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu nous cache

Haly : Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez

Stiles : Quoi ... Comment ça

Derek : Deaton a raison . Tu n'es pas une obake . Plus tôt à l'hôpital Kate est passée . Elle a voulu t'amener de force avec elle mais ton corps , ton esprit , peu importe ce que c'était . Mais ça t'a protégé . Deaton a dit que seule l'obake aurait pu faire ça si elle avait été consciente ... Mais tu ne l'étais pas Haly .. Tu étais " partie " ... Alors qui es tu Haly

Haly : Tu as raison Derek . Je ne suis pas une obake ... Je suis quelqu'un d'autre . Je suis autre chose

Peter : Haly ...

Haly : Je ... Je suis une fée ...

Stiles : Une fée ?

Derek : Une quoi ?

Deaton : Impossible ?

Derek : Et toi tu le savais dit il s'adressant à Peter

Peter : Je n'en étais pas sur ... Maintenant j'en ai la preuve

Stiles : Depuis quand tu le sais Haly

Haly : Depuis un certain temps

Stiles : Depuis quand Haly demanda t'il avec insistance

Haly : Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais .. Différente à quatorze ans mais je le sais que depuis mes dix huit ans

Stiles : Quoi ! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps . Depuis que tu es de retour à Beacon Hills , tu es au courant de qui tu es .. De ce que tu es Haly ... Alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu nous a laissé croire le contraire Haly .. Pourquoi tu as menti

Deaton : Et comment tu as pu avoir cette double personnalité

Derek : Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit

Haly : Stop cria t'elle .

Toutes ses questions qu'on lui posait finissait par lui donner mal au crâne , elle commençait à se sentir agressée ...

Haly : Je ... J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi parce que ça ne change rien à qui je suis ... Je suis toujours la même avec quelques petites " améliorations " mais c'est toujours moi . Quand à ma personnalité ... La culpabilité ... La honte ... Voilà pourquoi j'ai perdu pied

Stiles : J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai menti pendant tout ce temps ...

Haly : Menti ! Menti tu dis ... Depuis que je suis revenue , tout le monde autour de moi n'a pas arrêté de me mentir Stiles . Vous les premiers ! Pour soit disant me protéger ... Quelle belle excuse et tellement facile tu ne crois pas ... Vous ne pouvez pas me juger ou me blâmer pour ça ... Tout le monde dans cette ville passe le plus clair de son temps à mentir . C'est évident . Mais ne me dites pas que c'est pour mon bien ou pour me protéger . Vous voulez tout simplement vous donner bonne conscience ... dit elle pleurant

Peter : Calmes toi Haly

Haly : Comment veux tu que je ma calmes Peter ... Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée . Personne d'entre vous ne le sait ... Quand j'ai su que j'étais différente . J'ai eu peur et les gens avaient peur de moi parce qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient . Tu sais comment ça a été Stiles . Tu as entendu tous ces ragots , tout ce qui s'est passé et tu as vu comment étaient les gens avec moi . Mais vous ne savez pas tout ... Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai du enduré pendant des semaines ...

Derek : C'est à dire . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé , éclaires nous ...

Haly : Non ... Je peux pas ... Je ... Non ...

Stiles : Haly ... S'il te plaît .. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé

Haly : Il y avait ce professeur dont je suivais les cours en dehors du Lycée . Le professeur Anderson ... J'étais fascinée par ses cours et je m'y rendais tous les jours pour en apprendre d'avantage ... J'avais l'impression qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'expliquer qui j'étais ... Ce que j'étais ...

Haly commençait à leur raconter leur récit ...

**FLASHBACK ( Haly avait 14 ans )**

**Haly se rendait tous les jours au cours d'un certain professeur Anderson . Celui ci enseignait les sciences occultes et les créatures mythologiques .. Haly était fascinée , captivée par ses cours .. Mais elle ne s'y rendait pas seulement pour les cours . Elle cherchait des réponses .. Des explications à ce qui lui arrivait . En effet depuis un certain temps Haly voyait des choses ... Des choses qu'elle ne pouvait ni comprendre , ni expliquer . C'est comme si elle arrivait à percer le voile qui séparait deux mondes totalement différents . Elle percevait le monde différemment mais c'est pas tout . Il se passait aussi des choses avec elle , son corps et son esprit . Elle ne passait pas une nuit sans avoir de sombres rêves de chaos , de bataille et toujours à voir ce même visage ... Celui du professeur Anderson ... Et elle avait cette luminescence qui se dégageait d'elle en fonction de ses émotions et c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait ni gérer ni contrôler ... C'est pour ça qu'elle se rendait à ces fameux cours car elle pensait que le professeur Anderson était au courant de beaucoup de choses. Du moins ça allait bien au delà de son statut de prof ... Le cours était enfin fini . Haly attendit que tous les élèves partent avant d'aller discuter avec le professeur ... **

**Haly : Vous avez une minute à m'accorder s'il vous plaît professeur ... **

**Anderson : Haly Whitmore ... Que puis je faire pour toi **

**Haly : Baker . C'est baker mon nom de famille ... Hum ... J'avais quelques questions si vous me permettez**

**Anderson : Oh Melle Baker ... Je vous écoute mais avant , permets moi de te poser une question Haly **

**Haly : Oui . Que voulez vous savoir **

**Anderson : Pourquoi viens tu à mes cours .. Je veux dire . Tu es au lycée , tu suis déjà des cours là bas . Et de ce que je sais , tu es visiblement brillante et plus intelligente que n'importe qui de mes élèves présents ici ... Alors pourquoi venir à mes cours **

**Haly : Parce que ... Parce que je pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse répondre à certaines de mes questions **

**Anderson : C'est à dire **

**Haly : Je .. Je fais d'étranges rêves . Plus comme des cauchemars en fait .. Ils me paraissent tellement réels que je me réveille en criant la nuit avec des sueurs froides ... Et puis je vous vois . Vous .. Vous êtes dans chacun de ses rêves . C'est pour ça que je me suis inscrite à vos cours ... Ce n'était pas un hasard ... Je devais savoir ... Je sais qu'en vous disant ça à haute voix , ça semble complètement dingue et que je vais passer pour une folle . Mais j'ai besoin de réponses et je pense que vous pouvez m'aider ... Alors dites moi Professeur , qui êtes vous ? Et qui je suis ? Ou qu'est ce que je suis ... **

**Anderson : Je le savais Haly ... Je savais que tu étais particulière **

**Haly : Comment ça je comprend pas ...**

**Anderson : Tu es comme moi Haly ... **

**Haly : Comme vous . Mais encore **

**Anderson : Chaque chose en son temps Haly . Mais je peux d'abord te dire ceci .**

**Haly : Quoi donc **

**Anderson : L'univers est vaste . Et nous ne sommes pas seuls . Tiens dit il lui tendant un vieux journal qu'il sorti du tiroir de son bureau **

**Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est **

**Anderson : On appelle ça un bestiaire **

**Haly : Vous voulez dire bestial**

**Anderson : Non Haly , un bestiaire . Comme je t'ai dis l'univers est vaste ... Je ne peux pas te dire qui tu es ou ce que tu es pour le moment parce que tu dois d'abord te trouver ... Et si je te disais ce que je sais maintenant , cela pourrait changer ta perception de la vision des choses . La perception de ton esprit ... **

**Haly : La perception de mon esprit ... Quelle drôle d'idée .. Il m'arrive des choses professeur . Des choses que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer . Que je ne comprends pas et que je ne contrôle pas ... J'ai peur ... Et je ne peux rien faire ou rien dire . A personne de peur de les effrayer à leur tour ... Peur d'être regardée ou considérée comme une bête de foire .. Un monstre**

**Anderson : Tu n'es pas un monstre Haly . Je t'ai bien observé à chacun de mes cours et je peux te certifier une chose . Tu es tout à fait " normale " et d'après ce que je vois maintenant , tu à l'air de vivre ta vie sans souci . Quoi qu'il arrive . N'aies pas peur Haly . Laisses toi aller , suis tes sens , ton instinct et apprivoises toi . Le reste suivra tout seul .. Celui ci commençait à partir **

**Haly : Quoi ... Mais attendez ... S'il vous plaît... Vous ne pouvez pas partir et me laisser comme ça ... **

**Mais celui continua sa marche , il se retourna , lui fit un sourire et s'éclipsa ... **

**FIN DU FLASHBACK ) **

Stiles : Et c'est tout . Il est parti comme ça . Sans rien te dire. Sans rien t'expliquer

Haly : Oui Stiles . Il m'a remit ce bestiaire et m'a laissé toute seule ... Mais après les choses se sont ... Compliquées

Derek : Compliquées . C'est à dire

Haly : Je .. Je suis tombée malade ...

Stiles : Malade ...

Haly : Oui ... Malade ... Les médecins ont dit à mes parents qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi en restant à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills . Qu'il me fallait des soins spécifiques . Mais mes parents n'avaient pas de quoi payer . Ils leur ont faire croire que j'étais vraiment mal et contagieuse . On m'a mit en quarantaine puis j'ai été transféré dans un centre spécialisé . Loin de Beacon Hills ... En Allemagne ... Et au final , mes parents n'ont pas eu besoin de payer quoi que ce soit car l'établissement lui même avait payé tous les frais ... Mes sois disant fameux soins .. Pendant cette longue période , mes parents ont toujours cru que j'étais dans un centre médicalisé spécialisé pour m'aider à me guérir ... Mais pour tout le reste du monde , j'étais partie en Europe

Stiles : Ce fameux voyage . Celui où tu me disais que tout se passait bien et que tu ne regrettais pas d'être partie

Haly : Oui celui là .. Masi c'était pas moi Stiles qui t'envoyait tous ces messages ... Là où j'étais . Je n'avais pas le droit aux visites ni au téléphone .. Je ...

Haly commençait à pleurer repensant à ce qu'elle avait du subir

Peter : Haly ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette période

Haly : J'étais malade , c'est vrai . Mais l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ne savait pas du tout ce que j'avais . Les médecins ne comprenaient pas non plus ... J'étais en train de mourir et ils n'en trouvaient pas la cause ...Ils étaient impuissants ... Je me rappelle m'être réveillée dans une chambre toute blanche et toute seule ... Ça ne ressemblait en rien à un centre médical ou un hôpital . Mais c'est plus tard que je l'ai compris ... J'étais enchaînée à un lit , avec des sangles et une perfusion dans le bras qui pompait mon sang ...

Derek : Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire dit il interloqué

Haly : On m'avait prélevé mon sang pour une raison que j'ignorais ... Et quand ils ont eu les résultats d'analyse , ils n'ont pas voulu en rester là . Mon sang était ... Particulier . Spécial à leur yeux ... J'avais ... J'ai le sang d'un nouveau né qui coule dans mes veines . Comme si mon sang était " vierge " .. Pur .. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer non plus ... Et eux ne comprenaient pas ... Alors ils ont continuer à faire des tests sur moi . A prendre chaque jour , un peu plus de mon sang ... A me laisser m'affamer , m'assoiffer ... Mais ça ne leur suffisait pas . Ils se demandaient comment j'étais encore en vie après avoir perdu tout ce sang .. Alors ils m'ont torturé pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais supporter la douleur . Ils ont joué avec mon esprit pour voir ce que je pouvais encaisser et endurer ...J'étais devenue leur cobaye humain ... Pendant des semaines , ça a été le même rituel , chaque jour , et un peu plus à chaque fois ... J'étais en train de dépérir . Je voulais vraiment mourir et j'aurais préféré mourir mais j'ai décider de lutter malgré mon état . Pendant plusieurs jours c'est ce que j'ai fais dit elle pleurant de rage . Je me suis battue vraiment de toutes mes forces pour réussir à m'échapper ... Mais j'étais trop faible , alors j'ai craqué et je me suis rendue à l'évidence ... Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir avant de m'avoir tué . Voilà ce que j'arrêtais pas de me dire dans ma tête ... J'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'on viendrait me chercher . Que toi ou ton père viendrait me chercher Stiles ... Mais personne n'est venu ... J'étais persuadée que tu te rendrais compte que ces messages ne provenaient pas de moi ... Mais ça n'a pas été le cas ... Tu as juste continuer à vivre ta vie , sans te poser la moindre question lâchait t'elle laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage ... Alors oui , j'ai abandonné parce que j'étais tellement fatiguée , j'avais tellement faim , soif et froid que j'ai fini par devenir " docile " ... Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ... J'étais seule , loin de tout , et je n'avais que quatorze ans ! Comment peut on supporter ça en étant si jeune .. Peu importe qui était ces personnes ... Elles n'avaient aucune pitié . Aucun sentiments ... Alors je me suis pliée à leur règles et là , les choses ont commencé à changer ... Ils m'ont soigné , ils ont commencé à prendre soin de moi ... C'est après que j'ai su que c'était eux qui m'avaient empoisonné avec de l'aconit napel . Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour m'avoir mais ils m'ont eu ... Et eux seuls avaient l'antidote puisque c'est eux même qui avaient créé cette aconit ... Alors je suis rentrée dans leur jeu . Je les ai laissé faire tous leurs fichus tests afin de pouvoir retrouver des forces et partir . Mais il n'étaient pas dupes ... Ça non ... Quand j'ai vu une occasion de fuir , je l'ai saisis sans même réfléchir mais je ne savais pas que tous mes faits et gestes étaient surveillés à ce moment là . Ils m'ont attrapés et le lendemain . Je me retrouvais à nouveau chez moi . Dans ma chambre ... Avec le professeur Anderson à mes côtes . Il me suivait de près . De très près . C'est lui qui a su ou j'étais et qui m'a sorti de là ... C'est seulement après qu'il me l'avait expliqué . Il m'a dit que je ne devais rien dire . A personne car sinon ce genres de choses pourraient se reproduire ...

Au cours de son récit , les larmes de Stiles comme tout à chacun commencèrent à monter ...

Stiles : Alors tes parents n'ont jamais su

Haly : Non . Pour eux j'étais dans un centre spécialisé ou je recevais de bons soins ... Pour d'autre j'étais en voyage en Europe ... Ils ont été très fort pour les rassurer . Mes parents n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement ... Personne ne le savait Stiles ... J'étais seule ... Effrayée ...

Derek : Tu sais qui t'a fait ça

Haly : Je ne les avais jamais vu avant Derek ... C'était pas vraiment ma priorité de les connaître . Je pensais qu'à une chose . SURVIVRE

Peter : Mais tu saurais le faire ... Les reconnaître je veux dire ...

Haly : Je pourrais mais je ne veux pas

Stiles : Quoi ! . Alors tu préfères que ces types s'en sortent après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir Haly. Et pourquoi ? Pour oublier dit il énervé et impuissant

Haly : Oui Stiles ! lui cria t'elle au visage ... Parce que tu sais pas comment c'était là bas . Tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir .. Ça a été bien au delà de toute torture psychologique ! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai du endurer ... Je .. Mais il y a au moins une chose positive dans tout ça .

Stiles : Mais comment tu peux dire ça Haly ... T'as perdu la tête ou quoi . Comment tu peux dire qu'il y a eu du positif dans tout cet enfer !

Haly : Parce que ce que j'ai vécu m'a rendu plus forte Stiles ... Et je ne laisserais jamais ça se reproduire .. Tu m'entends jamais ... Je veux juste oublier ...

Stiles : Alors tu vas juste en rester là

Haly : Oui Stiles ... Je vais en rester là ! Je ne suis pas parfaite . Je ne suis pas comme vous ... Je ne peux pas rester là , me morfondre et me rappeler ce qui s'est passé . C'est pas comme ça que j'avancerais ... Ecoutez ... C'est vrai que j'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous . Oui je vous ai menti sur qui j'étais . Ce que j'étais ... Mais comment j'aurais pu vous le dire . A l'époque j'ignorais tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui ... Je pensais vraiment devenir folle . Je perdais totalement la tête ... Alors oui j'ai menti pour protéger les personnes que j'aime mais aussi pour me protéger ... Puis quand on a fui à Portland avec Peter . J'ai revu le professeur Anderson . Je venais d'avoir seize ans . Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard . Comment tu dis déjà Stiles . Si un élément est un incident deux une coincidence , trois une constante ... Je voulais avoir des réponses alors je l'ai suivi .. Et je n'ai rien dis parce que je ne pouvais pas tant que je n'étais pas sure d'être complètement en sécurité ... Il ma apprit tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui et il m'a apprit à gérer et contrôler ma luminescence dit elle montrant cette petite lumière qui jaillissait de sa main avant de la faire disparaître ... Les gens ne devaient pas savoir pour moi ... Et moins de personnes le sauront et mieux ce sera tout comme pour toi Derek , toi Peter ou toi Scott . Vous voulez absolument garder votre secret pour pouvoir essayer de vivre une existence la plus normale et la plus tranquille possible pour que le moins de personnes souffrent ou soient blessées mais il y aura toujours des chasseurs de loups garous tout comme il y aura toujours des scientifiques barges pour des personnes comme moi ... Vous vous demandiez Deaton pourquoi un côté sombre s'était emparé de mon esprit ... Maintenant vous savez pourquoi . Il arrive un moment où on a plus la force de se battre alors on abandonne , tout simplement et c'est ce que j'ai fais en revenant à Beacon Hills ... J'ai abandonné tout ce en quoi je croyais et la noirceur a commencé peu à peu à s'installer ... Alors vous pouvez toujours me regarder comme vous êtes en train de le faire en ce moment , mais je n'ai aucun regret et je ne m'excuserais jamais pour avoir fait quelque chose que je pensais être juste ...

Stiles : Je ... Je suis désolé

Haly : Pourquoi

Stiles : T'as raison . J'aurais du savoir que ces messages n'étaient pas de toi mais j'ai rien vu Haly ... Si j'avais su

Haly : Laisses tomber Stiles ... Ce n'est pas avec des " si " que tu referas le monde ou changera le passé ... Et ce n'est pas en te faisant des reproches que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ... Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas revenir dessus ... Alors laisses tomber s'il te plaît

Stiles : Haly

Haly : Laisses tomber Stiles ... Je ... Je devrais pas être ici ... Je devrais rentrer

Les garçons avaient bien noté le changement d'Haly . Elle s'était " endurcie ". Est ce que le fait d'avoir raconté son lourd secret y était pour quelque chose . En tout cas Haly , avait clairement changé , elle s'était débarrassé d'un poids et ça ne la fit que se sentir mieux ...

Derek : Attends Haly ... Tu ne vas pas rentrer maintenant ... Je veux dire ... Tu ne devrais pas rester seule

Deaton : Derek a raison Haly ... Tu es une fée et aujourd'hui je sais ce qui te rend si particulière . Et tu as raison sur un point . On ne peut pas changer le passé mais on peut améliorer le futur ...

Haly : Ce qui veut dire

Deaton : Tout change à propos de toi . Tu n'es pas une obake même si tout était similaire et que tout semblait nous le faire croire ... Ton aspect , ton changement de personnalité ... Ta noirceur ... Aujourd'hui la perception de ce que tu es , est différente ... Tu peux être tuée par n'importe qui Haly . Aussi bien humains qu'espèces surnaturelles ... Tu n'es plus à l'abri de rien . Tu restes finalement une simple mortelle avec quelques " améliorations " .. Alors ce serait plus prudent que tu ne restes pas seule ... Tu devrais restée ici avec Peter . Après tout , il a toujours sur veiller sur toi et te protéger

Stiles : Et pourquoi pas avec Derek . Qu'est ce que vous ne dites pas encore ... Derek .. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe

Haly : Derek n'est plus à même de me protéger Stiles ... Il est en train de perdre ses pouvoirs

Derek se tournait vers Haly ahuri

Derek : Comment est ce ...

Haly : Je t'ai entendu à l'hôpital avec Deaton ... J'étais endormie Derek mais mon esprit était conscient ... Je savais exactement ce que je faisais mais une fois de plus vous ne n'avez pas cru en moi dit elle blessée ... Je suppose que tout le monde a ses petits secrets ...

Stiles : C'est vrai Derek .. Tu perds tes pouvoirs

Derek : Oui Stiles ... Mais ça ne change rien , je peux toujours me battre

Haly : Et prendre le risque de te faire blesser ou pire ... Te faire tuer Derek ... Est ce que je dois vous rappeler que Kate est toujours dehors avec ses berserkers ... Tant qu'elle les aura , elle sera intouchable . Tuer les berserkers et vous pourrez alors tuer Kate

Derek : On ne peut pas les tuer Haly ..

Haly : Pourquoi ... Parce qu'ils sont féroces , hargneux , sans âme ... Je sais tout ça Derek ... Mais vous , savez pourquoi ils sont comme ça ... Vous devez savoir que ce ne sont que des hommes qui se cachent en dessous de ces masques ... Retirez le masque et la bête disparaîtra pour laisser place à la renaissance de l'homme ...

Peter : Quoi ... Et comment on est censé faire ça Haly

Haly : Vous êtes rapides , agiles et forts . Alors servez vous de vos capacités ... C'est le masque qui fait qui ils sont sont . Supprimez le masque , vous supprimerez la menace

Stiles : Comment tu sais tout ça

Haly : C'est pas vrai Stiles dit elle exaspérée . Vous n'étudiez donc rien en cours ... C'est simple . Dans la mythologie nordique ou germaine , les berserkers sont aussi appelés Berserk . On les classe en trois catégories . Il y a les les Svinfylkingars , les Ulfhednars et ceux qu'on connaît les berserkers mais ils sont plus connus sous les noms de guerriers sanglier , guerriers loups et guerriers ours ... La légende dit que l'homme peut avoir plusieurs âmes et que c'est ce qu'il porte qui lui la prend . D'où cet état de non conscience . Ils appellent ça le hamr ( * ) . On dit que les berserkers auraient été des guerriers d'Odin

Stiles : Odin . Tu veux dire comme Odin le dieu de la mort , de la victoire et du savoir

Haly : Lui même Stiles ... Ils combattent dans un état de transe guidé par leur esprit d'animal guerrier ... Les guerriers d'Odin étaient réunis en confréries et chaque aspirant devait passer une initiation . L'aspirant berserker devait tuer rituellement l'image de l'ours, puis boire son sang afin que le pouvoir de la bête se répande en lui. Il devenait alors un berserker et obtenait en plus de sa fureur le don de Hamrammr, c'est-à-dire le pouvoir de métamorphose qui lui permettait de modifier la perception que les autres ont de lui, mais aussi d'apparaître sous forme animale. Lors de leurs crises de fureur, les berserkers laissaient s'effacer leur esprit humain pour laisser l'esprit animal prendre le contrôle. Dans la légende , c'est leur peau d'ours qui leur conférait tout ce pouvoir et toute cette puissance . Ici ce sont leur masques ... Détruisez le masque , vous détruirez le berserker ...

Derek : Où as tu appris tout ça demanda t'il fasciné ...

Haly : Le professeur Anderson n'est pas juste un simple prof . Il est beaucoup plus que ça . Il sait des choses insoupçonnables qui vont bien au delà de tout ce qu'on connaît Derek ...

Kate : Ecoutez là . Cette petite est très maligne et très bien informée . Mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas lança t'elle se transformant en jaguar garou accompagnée de quatre berserkers ... Je te veux Haly et je t'aurais ..

Elle se mit à surgir et les berserkers étaient en position , prêt à se battre ...

...

( * ) Hamr : Dans la mythologie nordique , **hamr** est un des cinq corps constituant l'homme. Hamr est le corps astral. C'est la conscience et la capacité d'apprendre par la répétition. Tous, des animaux aux humains, ont le hamr. Sans hamr nous tombons dans l'inconscient et devenons comme les végétaux. Pour permettre au corps astral d'évoluer, nous avons besoin d'un environnement créatif, de la musique, des arts et des rêves, mais aussi du silence, du calme et du vide. Ces croyances sont aujourd'hui vues dans l'Asatru , , l'Odinisme , et l'Odalisme .


	40. Deuil

Scott était subitement sortit de son attitude " j'écoute personne " quand Kate surgit dans le loft . Celui ci ainsi que Derek s'était métamorphosés en loup prêt à attaquer . Quand à Stiles il était venu rejoindre Haly ... Deaton se mit également à l'écart . Il savait beaucoup de choses sur bien des phénomènes , il pouvait aussi se défendre seul , mais face à un berserker , c'était tout une autre histoire ... Peter était également à plein régime , ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Kate ...

Kate : Toi ... Tu devrais déjà être mort maintenant

Peter : Tu vois Kate , le problème avec toi , c'est que tu te crois toujours au dessus de tout . Alors la prochaine fois que tu essaies de tuer quelqu'un . Assures toi qu'il soit bien mort avant de partir lui balança t'il avec son sarcasme habituel ...

Kate : C'est toi n'est ce pas dit elle s'adressant à Haly

Haly : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez

Kate : Tu l'as sauvé ... Comme tu sauves tes amis à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème ou un blessé ... Mais cette fois c'est différent .. Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver ... A moins que ...

Tout le monde regardait Haly dans la pièce . Tout le monde était dubitatif ... Ils savaient qu'Haly était une fée mais Kate l'ignorait totalement ... Ce qui l'a mise un peu hors d'elle , car elle avait besoin du pouvoir d'une obake pour accomplir son plan ...

Kate : Tu n'es pas une obake . N'est ce pas demanda t'elle s'approchant d'elle et traînant derrière elle ses berserkers

En voyant ça bien sur , les garçons étaient à l'affût . Haly voyait très bien où voulait en venir Kate ... Elle voulait que les garçons attaquent en premier

Haly : Non ... Reculez ... Ne faites rien ...S'il vous plaît . Vous ne voyez pas où elle veut en venir

Stiles : Haly

Haly : Crois moi Stiles ... Elle ne me fera rien ... Calmez vous tout le monde

Deaton : Tu es sure de toi Haly car eux n'ont pas l'air très chaleureux dit il désignant les berserkers .

Haly : Je suis sure Deaton

Là Kate attrapa la gorge d'Haly , tout en lui plantant ses griffes et la soulevant sans aucun effort . Haly tenta de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour essayer de se dégager afin de pouvoir respirer car elle ne touchait plus le sol et les griffes de celle ci plantées dans sa gorge lui faisaient mal ce qui laissa couler du sang le long du coup d'Haly ...

Haly : Allez y ... Je sais que vous ne me tuerez pas ... Vous avez besoin de moi dit elle le souffle court ...

Kate : Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça

Haly : Parce que si vous aviez voulu me tuer ...Vous l'auriez déjà fait . Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué et avec des berserkers à vos côtés vous n'aurez eu aucun mal à la faire baffouilla t'elle les dents serrées

A ces mots Kate lâcha prise et balança Haly à l'autre bout de la pièce . Celle ci atterri dans un des murs avant de ne retomber au sol . Sa lèvre était coupée , elle était sonnée... Derek s'était précipité vers elle ..

Derek : Est ce que ça va

Haly : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs dit elle prenant la main que Derek lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever ...

Kate : Tu sais Haly . Un jour ou l'autre , arrivera ou tu n'auras plus le choix

Haly en avait plus que marre d'être tout le temps en danger et menacée . Elle se dirigea droit sur Kate . Elle était si près que Kate pouvait sentir son souffle quand celle ci lui parlait

Stiles : Haly . Qu'est ce que tu fais

Scott : T'es folle ! Arrêtes

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ... Vous êtes là à vous pavaner avec vos guerriers mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas tué ... Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi lui dit elle le regard noir

Kate : T'inquiète pas Haly . Quand le moment sera venu , tu le sauras

Là Haly , suite à ces mots se mise à rire . Tout le monde la regardait . Déconcerté

Deaton : Qu'est ce qui te prend Haly ... Je ne crois pas que la plaisanterie soit à l'ordre du jour

Haly : Vous savez pourquoi je rigole ... Parce que je n'ai pas peur Kate ... Vous avez besoin de moi mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi . Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ... Ce que je suis et ça vous rend dingue ... Vous ne pouvez pas me contrôlez , bien que vous ayez tenté de le faire et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ... Je n'ai pas peur de vous ... Parce que vous êtes dans une impasse

En écoutant ses mots , Haly avait vu juste et avait froissé l'ego de Kate . Celle ci commençait à rentrer dans une rage folle ... Elle commença à se battre avec Haly . Elle lui avait balancé son bras en plein visage mais Haly , avait réussi à la stopper ... Kate fut très surprise .

Kate : Comment .. Comment est ce que ...

Haly : Vous ne savez rien de moi Kate ...

Kate : Je ne peux rien contre toi . Mais toi , tu peux peux quelque chose contre eux dit elle en envoyant un de ses berserkers attaquer Haly ... Derek fonçait droit vers Haly afin de la protéger avant que Kate ne se précipite vers Stiles , se hisse derrière lui et l'attrape par la gorge

Kate : Un pas de plus Derek ! Un seul et je le tue lui cria t'elle

Mais Haly n'était pas stupide . Elle savait que face à un berserkers , elle n'avait aucune chance . C'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus maligne que ça en distrayant kate . Elle ne devait pas se servir de ses dons devant elle , car elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que celle ci soit au courant de sa vraie nature . Alors pendant qu'elle énervait Kate avec ses discours , elle avait bien prit le temps d'observer les berserkers et avait fini par trouver leur point faible pour pouvoir enlever leur masque sans aucune difficultés . Du moins . Elle l'espérait mais elle devait tenter le coup . Le berserkers se précipita donc sur Haly avec furie . Celle ci agile et rapide , se fit glisser par terre pour passer entre ses jambes , en prenant le temps d'arracher un de ses os crochus qu'il portait sur sa ceinture . Puis elle se releva en vitesse et se précipita à son tour sur lui , se jetant sur son dos , avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de se retourner et là elle lui planta l'os au dessus du crâne avant de s'emparer des deux extrémités et de le briser avant de le jeter à terre . Dans cet élan de folie , le berserker se débattit et une fois de plus Haly se retrouvait propulsée contre le mur ... Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à se relever malgré ce qui était en train de se passer . Pour la première fois Haly avait réussi à dépasser ses craintes et ses peurs et avait réussi à vaincre un berserker ... Kate était totalement dépassée par les évènements ... Elle se demandait comment une misérable humaine avait pu détruire un de ses molosses au crâne humain ... Stiles et les autres restèrent totalement sans voix face à ce qui venait de se produire ... Il étaient à la fois étonnés mais super épatés ... Haly avait raison . Détruisez le masque et vous détruirez le bête ...

Kate : C'est impossible ... Elle se mit à rugir de colère et de rage ... Comment tu as fais ça

Haly : J'ai eu un bon prof dit elle lançant un regard souriant vers Derek ...

Kate : Tu crois vraiment parce que tu as réussi à battre un des mes berserkers , tu gagneras Haly ... Saches que j'aurais toujours un coup d'avance sur toi . Tu as gagné une bataille ce soir , c'est vrai . Mais sache que j'ai toujours un plan B , et si le plan B échoue , j'aurais un plan C ... Enfin bref , tu connais l'alphabet ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ... Qu'est ce que vous avez fait

Kate : Tu vois Haly ... Je vois beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce et pourtant il y en a une qui n'est pas là ... T'auras bien sur compris que je parle de ton père ... Où est il Haly

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait

Kate : Ssss .. Tu vois . Ça moi je le sais mais pas toi ... Deaton , vous devriez peut être vous rendre à la clinique . Il se peut que quelqu'un ai besoin de votre aide ...

Deaton ne perdit pas de temps et partit sur le champ pour se rendre à la clinique

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu as faite Kate !

Kate : Regardez le ! Comme c'est mignon de vouer autant de compassion pour une humaine . C'est tellement répugnant

Haly : Qu'avez vous fait à mon père demanda t'elle hargneuse .

Elle s'approchait d'Haly . Prit son visage entre ses mains ...

Kate : T'aimerais bien savoir Haly ... Sache que tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux de toi . Je continuerais de tuer ... Tu m'entends .. Toutes les personnes que tu aimes et à qui tu tiens ... Je les anéantirais Haly ... Une à une ... Donne moi ce que je veux et rejoins moi et ils vivront lui murmura t'elle avant de lui cogner la tête violemment dans le mur ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance ...

Puis celle ci s'en alla avec ses guerriers . Scott et Stiles s'occupèrent d'amener le jeune homme qui se trouvait sous le masque du berserker à l'hôpital et de veiller sur lui pour être sur qu'il irait bien . Peter rejoignit Deaton à la clinique . Quand à Derek il s'occupait d'Haly qui était toujours inconsciente ...

Une fois arrivé à la clinique , Peter trouva Deaton . Celui ci n'était pas seul ... En effet , Deucalion se trouvait allongé sur la table d'opération et très mal au point . Avant de se rendre au loft , Kate avait rendue visite à Deucalion . Elle y est allé dans le seul but de le tuer et avait amené avec elle deux berserkers qui s'étaient chargés du sale travail . En tuant Deucalion , elle savait qu'elle atteindrait Haly . Mais Deucalion était tenace . Kate le prit et le déposa comme un vulgaire déchet devant la clinique afin de donner un avertissement à tout le monde . Elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'ils ne le pensaient et se fichait totalement des conséquences et des pertes ...

Peter : C'est pas vrai ... Que lui est il arrivé

Deaton : Les berserkers . Ils l'ont prit par surprise

Peter : Mais ça ira demanda t'il fixant Deaton

Celui ci n'eut pas eu besoin de répondre . Il répondit non d'un signe de tête à Peter

Deucalion : Peter ... Tiens dit il lui tendant le bracelet de sa femme . Tu dois rendre ce bracelet à Haly .. Il ... Il appartenait à sa mère dit il laissant du sang noir s'écouler de sa bouche

Peter : Tu lui donneras toi même ... Ça va aller

Deucalion : Non ... Je sais que c'est moche ... Je ... Je peux le sentir ... Je

Deaton : Vous devriez garder vos forces ...

De retour au loft . Haly reprenait à peine ses esprits ...

Derek : Hey , comment tu te sens

Haly : La clinique . Conduis moi là bas Derek ... S'il te plaît

Sans réfléchir et sans dire un mot celui ci l'amenait à la clinique . Le trajet se fit dans un long silence . Une fois arrivée , Haly se précipitait à l'intérieur

Haly : Papa ! Papa cria t'elle avant de ne le trouver , allongé sur cette table en inox ...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux . Elle se précipitait vers lui et lui prit la main

Deucalion : Hey ... Tu es là ...

Haly : Oui ... Je suis là , où voudrais tu que je sois lui dit elle faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant tout en passant son autre main sur le front de son père ...

Deucalion : Je ... Tu ... Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie Haly ...

Haly : Chut ... Gardes tes forces ... On va te sortir de là , on va trouver une solution ... Pas vrai Deaton dit elle se tournant vers lui ..

Mais celui ci avait le regard vide et Haly , à ce moment là , comprit qu'on ne pourrait plus rien faire pour son père ...

Deucalion : Attends ... Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît

Haly : Tu n'es pas obligé ...

Deucalion : Si ... Je le suis ...Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un bon exemple ... De ne pas avoir été un bon père pour toi

Haly : Tu as essayé répondit elle déboussolée

Deucalion : J'aurais du ... J'aurais du me battre pour toi .. Te garder près de moi .T'élever et te protéger ...

Haly : Tu as tenté de te racheter

Deucalion : Je sais ... Mais ça change rien au passé , pas vrai

Haly : Le passé , c'est du passé . Ce qui compte c'est maintenant ... Tu verras . Tu vas te battre . Tu vas t'en sortir , et tu auras tout le temps de te rattraper . De m'amener au cinéma . De m'apprendre à me battre . De me parler de ma mère , votre première rencontre . Et je te laisserais me sermonner à propos des garçons ... Ce n'est pas trop tard dit elle laissant couler ses larmes le long de ses joues ...

Deucalion : Non ... Je vais mourir Haly .. Je le sens

Haly : Non ... Non ... Dis pas ça .. Je ne le permettrais pas

Face à ça , Haly n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se servir de son sang et de sa luminescence pour guérir son père , mais il n'y eu aucun effet ... Il ne se passa rien ...

Haly : Non ... Pourquoi ça marche pas ... Ça devrait marcher . Je comprends pas

Elle retentait à nouveau mais c'était toujours le même résultat ... Mais plus elle essayait , plus elle était faible . Son don était un cadeau mais aussi un poison . Car plus elle utilisait son don plus elle se rendait malade

Deucalion : Haly dit il prenant ses mains ... C'est trop tard ... Tu dois me laisser partir

Haly : Non ... Tu ... T'as pas le droit de me laisser . On vient à peine de se trouver ... Je ... S'il te plaît

Deucalion : Tu es forte Haly ... Et tu es entourée de très bonnes personnes ... Et je leur fais entièrement confiance ... Ils te protégeront et toi tu surmonteras cette douleur comme tu as surmonté toutes les autres ... Parce que tu n'as pas le choix et que c'est ce que tu devras faire Haly . Quand ta noirceur a prit le dessus sur toi . Je pouvais voir le bon en toi ... Car c'est ce que tu es Haly ... Tu ne dois pas changer .

Haly : Papa ...

Deucalion : Promets moi que tu feras attention et que tu ne te laisseras pas mourir à cause de moi ... Ne laisses pas la chagrin et la colère s'emparer de ton âme Haly ... Promets le moi

Haly : Je .. Je te le promet ... Je t'aime papa

Decualion : Je t'aime aus ... et là les mains de Deucalion glissèrent de celles d'Haly tandis qu'une larme s'échappa sur sa joue

Haly : Papa ... Papa ... Non ... Pars pas ... Papa ... Là Haly embrassa le front de son père avant de déposer sa tête sur son torse et de pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elles pouvaient tellement son chagrin était immense ...

En voyant sa détresse , Derek s'approcha d'Haly afin de l'enlever et de la ramener au loft mais celle ci ne pouvait pas quitter son père ...

Haly : Non ... Lâche moi ... Je veux rester avec mon père

Derek : Il n'y a plus rien à faire Haly ...

Haly : Laisses moi Derek ... S'il te plaît demanda t'elle le fixant droit dans les yeux avec cette voix désespérée et les yeux mouillés ...

Peter : Laisses là Derek ... Elle a besoin de temps

Deaton , Derek et Peter la laissèrent donc avec son père tandis qu'ils attendaient dans la pièce d'à côté

Ça faisait maintenant des heures qu'Haly tenait compagnie à son père , sans un mot , sans un bruit ... Elle était totalement bouleversée et en état de choc ... Les garçons commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour son état " mental "

Derek : On doit appeler Stiles ... Il saura quoi faire

Peter : Et pourquoi pas toi Derek ... Je veux dire ...Tu l'aimes , elle t'aime alors pourquoi pas toi

Derek : Parce que je ne suis pas sur d'être la bonne personne pour l'aider à gérer ça Peter ...

Deaton : Que veux tu dire

Derek : Son père vient de mourir dans ses bras ... Elle n'a pas pu le sauver . Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de la connaître et pourtant elle l'aimait ... Il a été tué par un être surnaturel . Et je suis un loup garou . Comment je pourrais être celui qui pourrait l'aider à faire face ... A cet instant , elle doit tous nous hair dit il plein d'amertume ...

Deaton : Très bien . J'appelle Stiles ..

Deaton avait appeler Stiles . Celui ci était venu aussi vite que possible à la clinique ...

Stiles : Derek ? Où es t'elle

Derek : Dans la pièce d'à côté

Stiles se rendit donc dans l'autre pièce pour y rejoindre Haly . Celle ci était toujours assise près de lui , sa tête posée sur son torse

Stiles : Haly ... Haly s'il te plaît

Haly : Va t'en Stiles . J'ai envie d'être seule

Mais celui ci connaissait très bien Haly , alors il n'en fit rien . Au contraire il s'approcha d'elle et la prise par les épaules afin de la relever et l'éloigner de son père . Face à ce geste , Haly se leva brusquement et alla plaqué Stiles contre le mur , lui passant son bras sous la gorge et maintenant son épaule avec l'autre ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas quand je te dis que je veux être seule Stiles lui cria t'elle

Celui ci ne dit rien et la regardait . Désarçonné . Face à l'expression du visage de Stiles , celle ci le lâcha de suite

Haly : Je .. Je suis désolée Stiles ... Il ... Mon ... Mon père est mort Stiles ... Il est mort , il ne reviendra pas ... Comment je ... Stiles ...

Celle ci ne trouvait plus ses mots et avait le souffle court

Stiles : Je sais Haly ... Tout ira bien , je suis là dit il la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant très fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle . Celle si se laissa prendre dans ses bras et s'écroula , à genoux , déverscant à nouveau toutes les larmes de douleur et de souffrance qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis

Haly : Il est mort Stiles ...

Stiles face à la détresse de son amie et le supplice de sa douleur , laissa à son tour échapper ses larmes tout en lui embrassant très fort le haut de sa tête ... Après vingt bonnes longues minutes , Haly s'était calmée ... Tous deux se relevèrent et Derek , Peter et Deaton les rejoignit ... Peter s'approcha d'elle ... Il ne dit pas un mot . Il prit la main d'Haly , lui tendit le bracelet que son père lui avait donné . Il referma sa main dessus avant de serrer , à son tour Haly dans ses bras ... Mais celle ci n'eu aucune réaction ... Elle était froide ... Vide ... Ce qui étonna Peter . Il lâcha son étreinte ...

Deaton : Ecoute Haly . Je prendrais soin de ton père

Haly : Non ... Je ... Je veux qu'il soit enterré près de ma maison ... S'il vous plaît ...

Deaton : Tu es ...

Haly : Deaton ... S'il vous plaît ...

Deaton : Comme tu voudras ... Je vais préparer le camion

Haly : Je veux que Derek m'accompagne ... Si tu es d'accord lui demanda t'elle tout en se tournant vers lui

Stiles ne s'y opposa pas . Il avait toujours été là pour elle c'est vrai , mais elle savait que Derek serait plus à même de l'accompagner dans son deuil et l'aider à avancer avec ce qui était arrivé à sa famille . Ils avaient un point commun . Kate avait tué leur famille ...

Derek : Non ... Bien sur ... Je ... Je t'accompagne dit il déconcerté et troublé ...

Les garçons se chargèrent de mettre le corps de Deucalion dans le pickup de Derek et lui et Haly se rendirent chez elle pour l'enterrer ... Derek commençait à creuser

Haly : Non Derek . Inutile de creuser ..

Celle ci se dirigeait vers le pickup , sortit une jerricane d'essence du coffre et y versa le contenu sur son père

Derek : Haly ! Qu'est ce que tu fais

Haly : C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu Derek ... Il n'aurait pas voulu être enterré comme un vulgaire chien ! Il aimait sa liberté ...

Derek : Tu es sure

Haly : Oui dit elle d'un très léger sourire

Derek transporta le corps non loin de la maison et le déposa délicatement à terre ... Puis Haly sortit un zippo de sa poche avant de ne l'allumer et de le jeter sur celui ci . Son père brûlait .. Il était en paix avec lui même et en paix avec Haly .. Haly dévisageait les flammes qu'elle ne lâcha pas des yeux ... Derek était à côté d'elle . Celle ci lui prit la main ... Ce qui l'étonna clairement . Ensuite . Celui ci passa son bras autour d'elle et Haly déposa sa tête contre son épaule

Derek : Je ... Je suis désolé Haly

Haly : Je sais Derek ...

Et ils restèrent tous les deux , durant des heures dehors jusqu'à ce que le père d'Haly ne soit devenu que poussière ...


	41. Apaisement

Haly et Derek se trouvaient toujours dehors . Il faisait nuit et le froid commençait à s'installer . Haly le sentit de suite . Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers jours , entre blessures , séjour à l'hôpital . Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de passer une réelle bonne nuit de sommeil ni de se reposer . Elle était épuisée ...

Derek : Tu as froid ? Tiens dit il lui donnant sa veste avant de lui poser sur ses épaules

Haly : Merci répondit elle en lui souriant ...

Haly se rapprochait des cendres de son père . Derek l'a laissa faire . Elle s'accroupit , posa une main sur le sol et leva les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper une larme .

Haly : Je t'aime ... Tu vas me manquer dit elle avant de relever .

Elle se tournait vers Derek , le fixa et essuya ses larmes du revers de ses mains .. Puis elle le fixa à nouveau

Haly : Merci

Derek : Pourquoi

Haly : D'être là . Avec moi . Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé seule pour faire ça

Derek : Tu as demandé mon aide . Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser ...

Haly et Derek quittèrent le bois et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'Haly .. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le porche .

Derek : Ecoute ... Je devrais peut être te laisser ... Tu as besoin de reposer

Haly : Oui .. C'est vrai

Sur ces mots Derek embrassa délicatement Haly sur la joue avant de partir . Jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne le retienne par le bras .

Haly : Attends .. Ne pars pas s'il te plaît . Reste

Derek : Haly ... Je ..

Haly : S'il te plaît Derek

Celle ci le prit par la main et l'invita à rentrer chez elle . Il ne savait plus trop comment agir envers Haly . Il l'aimait , ça c'était sur mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils s'étaient parlé depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble . Haly savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ressentait également pour Derek mais aujourd'hui , elle était totalement désemparée , perdue ... Tous deux s'assirent dans le canapé devant une tasse de thé bien chaude ...

Haly : Comment ... Comment tu as fais Derek pour surmonter ta douleur

Derek : J'ai fuis Haly . Je voulais prendre un nouveau départ alors je suis allé à Brooklyn avec ma soeur Laura avant de revenir à Beacon Hills

Haly : Pourquoi tu es revenu Derek . Je comprend pas . Pourquoi revenir si tu voulais tout recommencer

Derek : Ma soeur avait trouvé une piste sur l'incendie qui a tué notre famille ... Et elle s'est faite tué à son tour ..

Haly : Je .. Je suis désolée Derek

Derek : Ne le soit pas . C'est du passé et j'ai appris à vivre avec ...

Haly : On sait qui l'a tué

Derek : Peter l'a fait

Haly : Quoi ! Ton oncle ...

Derek : C'était un accident . Aujourd'hui je le sais

Haly : Et en dépit de tout , tu lui as pardonné . J'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle du même Peter . Je veux dire , il a toujours été bon avec moi , protecteur . Tellement gentil , prêt à donner sa vie pour la mienne , et avec tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui depuis que je suis à Beacon Hills , je me demande pourquoi ... Pourquoi et comment je pourrais laisser une personne comme ça dans ma vie

Derek : Ne fais pas ça Haly

Haly : Ne fais pas quoi

Derek : Ne te laisse pas avoir par des non dit . Je n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait , pas du tout parce que c'est inexcusable . Mais depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé , il est différent . Il a changé Haly . Il est devenu meilleur , et malgré tout , je pense qu'il a mérité sa rédemption . Et ça c'est toi qui l'a rendu possible Haly

Haly : Je comprends pas

Derek : Quoi qu'il arrive . Quoi qu'il se passe . Tu réussis toujours à voir le meilleur chez les gens même quand il n'y a plus d'espoir ...

Haly : Alors il faudrait oublier et pardonner selon toi ... C'est ce que tu as fais Derek pour ton oncle

Derek : Je n'oublie pas mais j'ai pardonné oui . Tout comme tu as pardonné à ton père Haly . C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste ici à Beacon Hills . Alors oui Haly .. Tu as pardonné à Deucalion pour la mort de tes parents , ou du fait qu'il ai essayé de tuer à plusieurs reprises ... POur toutes les fautes qu'il a commise , tu as dépassé ça Haly et tu as pardonné ... En quoi est ce différent

Haly : Oui .. C'est vrai . Tuas raison , il n'y a pas trop de différence ... A un détail près . Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tué ce soir là . C'est Ennis et Kali . Mon père était venu dans le seul but de se racheter auprès de sa soeur .. Il voulait une seconde chance . Il voulait se réconcilier avec sa soeur et apprendre à me connaître . Mais visiblement ce n'était pas dans les intentions d'Ennis et Kali . Ils étaient venus pour moi ce soir là et mes parents en ont payé le prix ...

Derek : Mais pourquoi . Pourquoi ils en avaient après toi

Haly : Parce que quand tu découvres quelque chose qui te dépasse et qui a du pouvoir . Tu as peur Derek ... Alors tu ne réfléchis pas et tu te protèges ... Peu importe les conséquences ...Et les actes que tu peux avoir ... Tu le fais c'est tout

Derek : C'est pas faux ... Ecoute Haly . Cette douleur que tu ressens . Cette souffrance . Je l'ai connu moi aussi . Mais avec le temps , tu verras , elle finira par s'apaiser

Haly : Comment Derek ...

Derek : Je suppose qu'on a tous notre façon de réagir face à certaines situations

Haly : Je n'ai plus personne Derek . En me retrouvant ici , je pensais pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ . Vivre une vie " normale " comme tout le monde ... Mais voilà que je me souviens dans quel monde on vit . Qu'il n'est pas seulement peuplé d'humains . Il y a aussi des créatures surnaturelles qui vivent parmi nous : Des loups - garous , des kanima , des nogistune , des chasseurs , des banshees .. Et il y a moi ... Qui ne se trouve dans aucune de ses catégories car je reste malgré tout une humaine ... Le monde est vaste et je me demande ce qu'il nous attend pour la suite . Est ce qu'au moins nous aurons un avenir dit elle lançant un regard triste à Derek ..

Derek : Comment ça ...

Haly : As tu déjà pensé à ton avenir Derek . A savoir où tu serais dans cinq ans . Si tu te marierais , si tu aurais des enfants ... Est ce que tu souhaites fonder une famille ? Parce que moi oui . Mais aujourd'hui ça me semble tellement lointain

Derek : Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à tout ça à vrai dire . Comment j'aurais pu ... Tu l'as dis toi même . Nous sommes des créatures surnaturelles et je pense que pour cette raison , on ne pourra jamais avoir de vie normale ou même un futur , et encore moins une famille Haly . Ce sont des choses auxquelles j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps

Haly : Et pourquoi . Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de vie Derek ... Parce que nous sommes différents , nous n'avons pas droit au bonheur . C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire

Derek : Ce que je veux dire , c'est qu'on ne peut pas se projeter ...Il y aura toujours des chasseurs et ...

Haly : Et des barges ... Je sais ... Ce soir j'ai vraiment tout perdu Derek .. Alors si je n'ai pas d'avenir ou de futur . A quoi bon rester dit elle tête baissée , yeux humides .

Derek lui releva le menton d'une main avec douceur

Derek : Haly . Tu ne dois pas parler comme ça ... Les choses finiront par s'arranger ...

Là , Haly se leva

Haly : Comment veux tu que les choses s'arrangent Derek . Tu es et restera toujours un loup garou . Tu es né comme ça . Et moi , je serais toujours une fée ... Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire au final ... Je me rend compte que j'ai fais ma plus grosse erreur en restant à Beacon Hills . J'aurais du fuir quand je me suis souvenue . J'aurais du partir et tout recommencer ... Prendre un nouveau départ , rencontrer des gens , tomber amoureuse ... Mais voilà . Tu m'as sauvé la vie , je t'ai rencontré et je suis tombée amoureuse Derek ... Mauvaise personne , mauvaise époque ...

Derek : Pourquoi tu aurais fuis Haly . Partout où tu iras , le danger régnera

Haly : Mais si j'étais partie , je ne vous aurais pas blessé . Je ne t'aurais pas blessé Derek , je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ramener Scott d'entre les morts et mon père serait encore en vie

Derek : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Haly

Haly : Tu ne vois donc pas que tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par être blessé ou tué Derek . Je ne fais qu'apporter la souffrance et le malheur autour de moi depuis que je suis à Beacon Hills ... Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi on me punit . Parce qu'en étant seule , orpheline . Je ne pourrais plus blesser personne Derek

Derek se leva et prit le visage d'haly entre ses mains

Derek : Ecoute moi bien Haly . Tout ce qui arrive dans ce monde n'est pas de ta faute ... Tu nous a blessé c'est vrai , mais tu n'étais pas toi Haly .. Tes parents ont été tué mais tu n'y es pour rien . Tu n'avais que 16 ans Haly , comment tu aurais pu te défendre face à des alphas dont tu ignorais totalement l'existence à l'époque ... Et pour ton père ... Kate est responsable et elle paiera pour ça .. Mais s'il te plaît ... Ne t'infliges pas ça Haly ...

En écoutant ses mots Haly craqua . Elle pleurait de douleur , de souffrance et s'écroula à terre . Derek l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements avant de la serrer fort contre lui ...

Derek : Tu verras . Tout finira par s'arranger

Haly : Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus Derek ... J'ai tellement peur ...

Là , Derek , ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de dire ça ...Il se dégageait d'elle , la regardait fixement

Derek : Pourquoi tu dis ça

Haly : J'ai peur parce que je n'ai plus personne . Je me retrouve seule et que Kate est toujours là . Dehors .. A attendre je ne sais quoi de moi . Et on sait maintenant que pour arriver à ses fins , elle est prête à tout ... Elle a tué mon père et j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là Derek ... Combien faudra t'il de mort pour que ça s'arrête ...

Derek : Tu n'es pas seule Haly ... Tu as tes amis . Tu as Stiles . Et je suis là aussi pour toi ...Même si ces derniers temps , on a été distant , je suis et je serais toujours là pour toi Haly . Pour te protéger ... Quoi qu'il arrive ...

Haly : Je veux juste ... J'aimerais que tout s'arrête .. Ne serait ce que pour une journée ... Est ce trop demander Derek ... Ecoute .. Je suis désolée ... Je pense que suis encore sous le " choc " de la mort de mon père alors je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis ... Je devrais peut être aller me coucher

Derek : Oui ... Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir Haly ... Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ? Je resterais ici pour veiller à ce que tout aille bien .

Haly : Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas depuis ma chambre Derek

Derek : Je ne suis pas sur que ce soir une bonne idée Haly

Haly : Derek . Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi . Juste de sentir ta présence me suffira

Derek : Heu ... Oui ...Ok

Les deux jeunes montèrent dont dans la chambre d'Haly . Celle ci fila dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un short et un tee shirt avant de ne se glisser dans son lit . Derek , lui était assis une chaise juste à côté d'Haly . Celle ci lui prit la main , le regardait , lui souriait avant de murmurer " merci " et de s'endormir dans un sommeil profond .. Mais voilà qu'en pleine nuit Haly commençait à s'agiter . Elle bougeait dans tous les sens dans son lit , tout en serrant fort les draps dans entre ses mains ce qui n'échappa pas à Derek .. Puis elle se réveillait en sursaut , en sueur laissant jaillir sa luminescence ...

Derek : Hey ... Hey Haly ... Tout va bien ... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar lui dit il avant que celle ci ne l'attrapa par les bras

Haly : Je ... Je suis désolée Derek

Derek : Pourquoi . Pour t'être réveillé en sursaut ou pour m'avoir ébloui par ta lumière

Haly : Oh .. Pardon Derek si je t'ai ...

Derek : Non c'est rien , t'inquiètes pas ... Rendors toi ... A moins que tu veuilles en parler ..

Haly : Non ...

Derek : Comme tu veux

Haly : Derek . Pourquoi tu restes sur la chaise

Derek : Heu ... Pour te laisser passer une bonne nuit

Haly : Tu ne serais pas mieux dans le lit ... S'il te plaît , viens ... Je pense que je dormirais mieux si tu étais à mes côtés

Derek : D'accord ..

Celui ci vient se poser face à elle . Ils se regardèrent fixement . Puis ils se fixaient plus Haly se rapprochait de son visage . Et là dans un élan timide , elle l'embrassa . Celui ci lui rendit son baiser tout en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Haly ..

Derek : Pourquoi tu as fais ça

Haly : Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il se passe Derek . Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé ... Et parce qu'aujourd'hui , j'ai besoin de toi plus que quiconque Derek

Derek en entendant ça , se sentit rassuré et l'embrassa à nouveau plus longuement ...

Haly : Derek

Derek : Oui

Haly : Promet moi ... Promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours là pour moi même si pour une raison ou un autre , tu décidais d'en aimer une autre .. Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras pas . Même si c'est égoiste , je ...

Derek : Je te le promet Haly ... Je serais toujours là lui répondit il avant même qu'elle n'est pu finir sa phrase .

Celle si lui sourit , et se tourna contre Derek . Il l'enlaçait de ses bras . Celle ci se sentait à l'aise et rassurée ... Le sommeil commençait à la gagner ...

Haly : Je t'aime Derek lui dit elle dans un murmure avant de se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Morphée ...

Derek avait retrouvé le sourire et il l'embrassa à nouveau sur l'épaule lui disant qu'il l'aimait aussi avant de s'abandonner à son tour dans les bras de Morphée . Le soleil commençait à se lever . Sa chaleur vint réveiller doucement Haly . Pour une fois et depuis très longtemps , celle ci avait réussi à passer une bonne nuit . Mais quand elle se réveilla le lit était vide . Derek n'était plus à ses côtés ... Elle se levait et descendit dans la cuisine . Derek s'y trouvait . Il était face à la fenêtre à regarder dehors

Haly : Derek

Celui ci lança un regard vers Haly et celle ci s'approchait de lui avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille . Derek lui prit les main et les monta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser

Derek : C'est tellement calme ici .. On en oublierait presque nos problèmes

Haly : Oui c'est très calme ...

Derek se tournait vers Haly , la prise à son tour par la taille tandis que celle ci mettait ses bras autour de son cou . Ils s'embrassèrent ...

Derek : J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis hier Haly

Haly : C'est à dire

Derek : Au fait que pour une journée tu aimerais que tout soit normal ... Que tu puisses avoir un futur ou du moins envisager d'en avoir un ... Alors j'ai pensé t'amener quelque part pour aujourd'hui sauf si tu as autre chose de prévu

Haly : Non ... Je n'ai rien de prévu Derek

Derek : Très bien . Alors laisse moi t'amener dans cet endroit ... Tu veux une journée normale et c'est ce que je peux t'offrir ..

Haly : Derek .. Merci pour ce que tu essaies de faire . Vraiment .. Mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée .. Je veux dire Kate est toujours là , nos problèmes aussi et si jamais il se passe quelque chose Derek ... Je ...

Derek : Ecoute ... J'ai appelé Scott . Tout le monde sera au loft . Scott , Kira , Peter , Stiles , Deaton ... Je leur ai dis de m'appeler au moindre souci Haly ... S'il te plaît ... Laisses moi faire ça pour toi d'accord . Je te demande , ne serait ce que pour une journée , d'oublier que je suis un loup garou et d'oublier que tu es une fée ... Je veux juste qu'on soit Haly et Derek ... Alors ?

Haly : D'accord Derek ... Alors . Dis moi , c'est quoi le programme

Derek : Déjà tu devrais peut être opter pour d'autres fringues

Haky : Oui ... C'est pas faux . Je reviens tout de suite

De ce pas Haly monta en vitesse prendre sa douche et se préparer puis redescendit voir Derek . Elle portait un jean slim , avec des bottines à talons et un chemiser très léger qui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de sa silhouette . Elle s'était également laissé les cheveux détachés , chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement . Elle avait juste glisser un gloss couleur pamplemousse sur ses lèvres et une touche de mascara sur ces cils ... Il ne lui en fallait pas plus .. Derek voulait un " rencard " alors Haly se prêta au jeu , sans la moindre difficulté ... En la voyant comme ça , devant elle , Derek ne trouvait plus ses mots

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek .. J'aurais du mettre autre chose , c'est ça

Derek : Non ... Non . Ne change rien surtout ... Tu es sublime

Celle ci lui adressait un grand sourire .

Derek : Prête à vivre une journée ordinaire Mademoiselle Withmore / Baker

Haly : Non ... Pas vraiment ...

Haly prit ses affaires , Derek ses clés de voiture et ils partirent ... Haly et Derek avaient quitter Beacon Hills . Qui dit journée ordinaire dit journée loin de cette ville ... Derek avait amené Haly dans les montagnes avec de magnifiques chutes d'eau ... Il y avait de très beaux monuments à visiter et il savait qu'Haly était de curieuse de tout ça . Il l'amena ensuite au cinéma voir une comédie drôle comme aurait fait n'importe quel couple " normal " . Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un parc d'attraction puis finirent la soirée au restaurant devant un bon petit repas ... Tout était parfait . Haly était passée par pleins d'émotions durant toute cette journée . Elle avait pleuré , crié, rigolé . Cette journée lui avait fait vraiment du bien et Derek avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois Haly ... Au restaurant il la fixait amoureusement

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça

Derek : Parce que je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà entendu rire comme ça ...Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça ... Tu ne devrais jamais arrêter de rire Haly

Elle lui souriait

Haly : Merci ... Et pas seulement pour le compliment Derek . Merci pour tout , sincèrement . Merci d'avoir fait possible que ma vie soit un peu normale même si ce n'était que pour une journée . Tu t'es vraiment donné du mal pour moi alors merci

Derek : Crois moi , je n'ai eu aucun mal pour t'offrir ça ...

Le dîner touchait à sa fin . Leur journée " normale " touchait à sa fin , ils ne le savaient que trop bien et étaient un peu nostalgiques mais finirent par rentrer à Beacon Hills . Ils étaient arrivés chez Haly . Toujours sous le porche , Haly ses clés de maison à la main tandis que Derek avait les siennes dans ses poches

Haly : Voilà , on est rentré. Retour à la réalité pas vrai

Derek : Oui . Toutes les bonnes choses ont eu fin ...Maintenant c'est le moment ou je te dis bonne nuit et que je rentre chez sagement moi

Haly : Oui je suppose . Sauf qu'on est au vingt et unième siècle Derek ... Et que notre journée ordinaire est finie , il est plus de minuit Derek Hale .

Elle s'approchait de Derek , passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa . Celui ci enleva les mains de ses poches afin de les lui passer autour de la taille et de lui rendre son baiser . Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser plus passionnément et avec toujours autant de fougue . Le désir montait en eux quand ils se cognèrent contre la porte d'entrée ... Ils s'arrêtèrent net . Celle ci était ouverte

Haly : Je ne comprends pas . Je suis sure d'avoir fermé avant de partir Derek

A ces mots Derek passa devant Haly et entra en silence , sans faire un bruit ni allumer la lumière afin de cerner ce qu'il se passait et s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison . Haly le suivait de très près quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon et que la lumière s'alluma ... Un homme était là , debout près de la cheminée puis se retourna

Anderson : Alors c'est comme ça qu'on accueille un ami dit il souriant

Haly : Prof .. Professeur Anderson

Anderson : En personne ...


	42. Surprises

Le professeur Anderson était un homme très distingué . Il portait à merveille les costumes trois pièces . Il était grand et élancé . Et ses cheveux grisonnants faisaient ressortir son teint ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Professeur ? Vous n'étiez pas censé resté à portland ? l'interrogea t'elle

Anderson : Si . En effet je devrais être là bas .

Celui ci s'approcha d'Haly et lui prit les mains

Anderson : Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs Haly . Et je devais venir vérifier si elles étaient fondées ou non ... J'ai aussi appris pour ton père

Celle ci le regardait ahurie

Haly : Je ne vous demanderais pas comment vous avez su ... Vous savez tellement de choses

Anderson : Plus que toi apparemment ...

Derek : Je devrais peut être vous laisser . Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous raconter dit il s'adressant à Haly

Anderson : C'est moi qui vous fait fuir Derek

Derek restait bouche bée

Derek : Comment vous me connaissez

Anderson : Comme Haly l'a dit . Je sais certaines choses

Haly : Ne t'inquiète pas Derek dit elle en le prenant par le bras . On peut lui faire confiance ... Crois moi .

Anderson : Ecoutes Haly . Si je suis venu c'est pour t'aider et te protéger

Haly : C'est à dire . Je ne comprends pas

Anderson : Je sais ce qu'il se passe ici . Je suis au courant pour le kanima , le nogistune , le kistune , les loups garous . Mais je suis aussi au courant pour la jaguar garou ...

Haly : Je ne vous suis toujours pas Professeur

Anderson : Aujourd'hui , plus que n'importe quand , ta vie est menacée Haly

Haly : Je suis au courant . Kate Argent ou la jaguar garou , comme vous voulez . Elle en a après moi . Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi en vie . Alors en quoi serais je menacée ?

Anderson : J'y crois pas . Alors tu ne l'as pas lu

Haly : Pas lu quoi

Derek : De quoi vous parlez

Anderson : Haly .. Est ce que tu as lu le bestiaire que je t'avais donné pour tes quatorze ans

Haly : Qu'est ce que le bestiaire vient faire la dedans

Anderson : Mais tout Haly . Il est ta clé de sortie ...

Haly : Ma clé de sortie . Sortie de quoi précisément ...

Anderson : Donc tout ce que je t'ai appris et enseigné , ça ne t'a servi à rien. Tu n'as pas cherché plus loin . Tu n'as pas été curieuse Haly . Tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre ... Décidément , tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère Haly .

Haly : Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là pour que je le constate ...Heu ... Je suis désolée ... Je reviens dans deux minutes ...

Haly se dirigeait dans la cuisine pour aller préparer du café . Elle savait que la soirée allait être longue et que le café serait de rigueur ... Elle commençait à le faire chauffer et sortit des tasses quand soudain la lumière s'éteignit ... Haly paniquait . Il faut dire que le noir l'a terrifiait

Haly : Derek ! Derek , tu es là ...

Derek : Haly ? Bouges pas j'arrive

Puis soudain Haly sentit quelqu'un l'attraper avec violence . Elle laissa tomber les tasses par terre . Ce qui interpella de suite Derek ... Celle ci se débattait , mais elle était coincée , immobile . Il lui était impossible de se débattre . Soudain elle senti qu'elle chose lui piquer le cou . En effet , on venait de la piquer avec une seringue ... Derek se précipitait dans la cuisine , se servit de sa vision nocturne . Là il vit Haly , inconsciente sur le sol . Il se précipita vers elle , quand soudain lui aussi fit prit par surprise et piquer à son tour dans le cou . Ils étaient tous deux inconscients et firent amener hors de chez Haly . Le professeur avait été lui aussi agressé , et était également inconscient . Tous les trois avaient reçu une dose de clorazépate . Deux heures plus tard , Haly commençait à peine à reprendre conscience .. Elle avait les deux mains enfermées dans de grosses chaînes qui elles , étaient ancrées dans un mur ... Il faisait sombre , elle avait froid et ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait . Elle était encore un peu sonnée ... Elle essayait de chercher Derek mais ne le vit pas . Alors elle se mise à l'appeler , larmoyante de peur

Haly : Derek ... Tu es là . Réponds moi s'il te plaît

Mais elle n'eu aucune réponse . Là elle scruptait les alentours et elle vit une caméra . Celle ci était en marche . Ils étaient observés ...

Haly : Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez commença t'elle à crier , se débattant , tout en fixant le point rouge de la caméra qui pointait vers elle ...

Puis soudain , elle entendit du bruit .. Des pas lourds ... Elle se redressa puis se levait ..

Haly : Derek ... Est ce que c'est toi ... Derek ... S'il te plaît

Puis soudain une silhouette apparue devant elle . Elle n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer qui c'était car il faisait sombre . Mais plus la silhouette s'approchait , plus Haly se trouvait dans un état de stress . Quand elle pu enfin apercevoir la silhouette , Haly était totalement paniquée ... En effet , il s'agissait bien de Derek , mais celui ci n'était plus le même . Il portait un de ses crânes de berserkers ... Kate l'avait transformé en une de ces choses .

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ... Derek ...

Derek avait l'air décidé à s'en prendre à Haly et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher . En voyant ça , Haly commençait à se débattre . Elle essayait de se retirer de ses chaînes , mais en vain . Elle tirait de toutes ses forces . Elle s'était même brisé un pouce pour pouvoir se retirer des menottes qui l'a détenaient mais rien n'y faisait . Elle était prisonnière .

Haly : Derek ... S'il te plaît ... fais pas ça ... Derek lui cria t'elle . Réveilles toi !

Mais elle avait beau faire et dire tout un tas de choses pour le résonner . Celui ci n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait . Son esprit était "parti " et Haly le savait ... Celui ci se mit à foncer droit sur elle , l'a blessa avant de ne tomber brutalement à terre ... Il se tordait de douleur , et on pouvait entendre sa souffrance ... Puis plus rien ... Il était à nouveau inconscient ... Une femme avait surgit de nulle part . Elle avait l'air de posséder des dons " magiques " . Cette femme brisa le crâne que portait Derek afin de le lui enlever . Haly était blessée à l'épaule , elle saignait mais sa blessure n'était pas grave . Elle fixa cette jeune femme , la vision trouble et aperçu une marque sur son poignet ... Une fleur de Lys ...

Haly : Mais qui es tu ?

Inconnue : La fille qui vient de te sauver la vie ...

Puis celle ci partit ... Haly essayait de se rapprocher de Derek pour savoir s'il allait bien , mais elle était toujours enchaînée ... Elle vérifia dans ses poches pour y trouver son portable mais rien . Alors elle essaya tant bien que mal d'atteindre Derek pour fouiller les siennes , et dans la poche intérieure de la veste de celui ci , elle senti quelque chose qui pourrait être le portable de Derek . Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ... Ses chaînes l'empêcha d'atteindre Derek . Alors elle tira de toutes ses forces , de plus en plus fort , quitte à se casser le poignet s'il le fallait mais elle réussit enfin à parvenir à atteindre Derek . Elle attrapa son téléphone et le prit ... Elle eu juste assez de force pour envoyer un message à Stiles avant de ne sombrer dans le noir complet

" Stiles ... Salle des coffres ... Beacon Hills ... "

Stiles était avec Scott . Toujours en train de comprendre ce que Kate voulait à Haly quand il reçu le texto . Il le lit et au fur et à mesure , il devenait pâle . Inquiet ... Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il y Stiles

Stiles : C'est Haly ..

Scott : Elle va bien ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien Scott

Scott : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça j'en sais rien

Stiles : Regarde ce que je viens de recevoir dit il lui montrant son mobile . Ça te dit quelque chose .

Scott : Salle des coffres ... Beacon Hills .. Ça doit être la banque Stiles

Stiles : Tu veux dire la mêem banque où ont été retenu Boyd et Erika et où Erika est morte ...

Scott : Oui ... Faut qu'on aille voir pour être sur .

Stiles et Scott partirent sans perdre une minute à la banque désaffectée . Arrivés sur place , ils foncèrent de suite à la salle des coffres . Là ils virent Haly et Derek , inconscients et étendus sur le sol , avec à côté de Derek le crâne d'un berserker .

Stiles : Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici

Scott : J'en sais rien Stiles .

Stiles alla s'occuper d'Haly . Scott essayait de réveiller Derek en le secouant mais celui ci restait inconscient . Il décidait donc d'employer les grands moyens . Il serra son poing fermement et cogna Derek de toute ses forces . Celui ci se réveilla de suite , en sursaut et énervé d'avoir été frappé .

Derek : Mais ça va pas . Qu'est ce qui te prend dit il s'adressant à Scott

Scott : Tu étais inconscient Derek .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Derek : Je ... J'en sais rien . Je ne me souviens pas Scott dit il désorienté .

Stiles : Et Haly . C'est toi qui lui a fait ça Derek l'interrogea t'il en montrant sa blessure à l'épaule .

Derek : Je ... J'en sais rien

Stiles : Mais comment ça t'en sais rien Derek . J'ai reçu un texto d'Haly et on vous retrouve ici tous les deux inconscients .. Avec ça à tes côtés Derek répond il le crâne berserk dans ses mains

Derek : J'en sais rien Stiles je te dis . Je ne me rappelle de rien .. On était chez Haly . On venait de rentrer . Et il y avait cet homme chez elle .

Scott : Comment ça . Quel homme

Derek : Le professeur Anderson .

Stiles : Celui qui l'a aidé dans le passé

Derek : Oui . Lui même .

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait . Il a dit quelque chose

Derek : Il voulait nous mettre en garde ...

Stiles : En garde . Contre quoi ou qui

Derek : J'en sais rien , il n'a pas eu le temps de s'expliquer ... Le courant a été coupé et on s'est retrouvé ici . Enfin je suppose .

Stiles : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque ... Scott , s'il te plaît . Tu pourrais détacher Haly .

Scott fit briller ses yeux d'alpha et brisa les chaînes d'Haly sans la moindre difficulté . Derek ramassait le crâne de berserk . Il commençait à se sentir coupable

Derek : C'est pas vrai . C'est moi qui fait ça . Qui est blessé Haly

Scott : Ecoute Derek . On sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici . Mais si tu portais ce crâne alors oui . Il se peut que ce soi toi qui lui ai fait ça . C'est encore un coup de Kate ...

Stiles : Mais pourquoi . Pourquoi elle aurait transformé Derek pour ensuite l'enfermer avec Haly pour qu'il l'attaque sachant pertinament qu'on sait qu'elle la veut en vie ... Ça n'a pas de sens Scott

Scott : Je sais bien Stiles .. Rien n'a de sens avec cette femme dit il les dents serrées par la colère ..

Derek : Peut être que Deaton le saurait

Là , ils se rendirent donc à la clinique . Stiles avait délicatement posé Haly sur le canapé . En effet , Deaton avait investi dans des meubles un peu plus confortables , au vu des passages de toute la bande à la clinique ... Derek était à ses côtés , lui tenant la main , à attendre que celle ci se réveille .

Deaton : Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

Derek : Apparemment Kate m'a transformé en un de ses monstres pour que je m'en prenne à Haly

Deaton : Mais elle est toujours en vie . Comment tu as fais Derek pour ne pas la tuer

Derek : J'en sais rien du tout . Je me rappelle m'être réveillé dans la banque mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs de comment j'y suis arrivé , ou comment j'ai été transformé en l'une de ces choses ..

Deaton : Pourquoi Kate aurait fait ça . Je veux dire , depuis le début on sait qu'elle veut Haly mais en vie alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation tout à coup

Scott : On n'en sait rien

Stiles : C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir .

Haly commençait à ouvrir les yeux

Derek : Ça y est . Elle se réveille ...

Haly : Où es t'elle ? Où est la fille ?

Derek : Quelle fille ?

Haly : Celle qui nous a sauvé la vie ...


	43. Ma tête bouillonne

Tout le monde regardait Haly . Alarmés

Stiles : De quelle fille tu parles Haly

Scott : Quand on est venu vous récupérer , il n'y avait personne d'autre . Il n'y avait que toi et Derek

Haly : Elle était pourtant là . Je l'ai vu ... Tu as failli me tuer Derek ! .

En disant ça , celui ci lançait un regard de stupeur et de désolation vers Haly ...

Derek : Je ... Je suis désolé Haly . Je ... Je voulais pas ...

Haly : Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute Derek . Tu n'étais plus toi même . Tu n'avais aucun contrôle ..

Stiles : Dis moi . Tu l'avais déjà vu auparavant cette fille

Haly : Non . Jamais Stiles

Scott : Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Haly . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

Haly : Quand Derek s'est jeté sur moi ... Cette fille a surgit de nulle part . C'est comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer et où chercher . Elle était là . Elle a mit ses mains devant elle , en direction de Derek . Ses doigts écartés .. Puis elle a commencé à murmurer dans une langue que je ne connais même pas et dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence . Ça a atteint directement Derek . Il se tordait de douleur , et je suis même sure que tu n'en avais pas conscience Derek .. Elle te contrôlait totalement . Comme si elle possédait de la magie ... Elle portait quelque chose en elle .. C'est sur ...

Deaton : D'après ce que tu me décris Haly . Il semblerait que cette fille ai utilisé la magie .

Scott : De la magie ?

Deaton : Oui . De la magie noire .

Haly faisait les cents pas . Elle tournait sur elle même , bras croisés . Elle commençait à stresser tout le monde

Derek : Haly ? Il s'est passé autre chose

Haly : Non ... Mais j'ai vu ... J'ai cru voir ... Non ... Laissez tomber , c'est impossible dit elle préoccupée ...

Stiles : Mais de quoi tu parles

Scott : Haly ?

Haly : Quand elle faisait ses genres d'incantation . J'ai vu ses poignets . Sur l'un d'eux il y avait une dessin . Une marque

Derek : Tu veux dire comme un tatouage

Haly : Non justement . Ce n'était pas un tatouage dit elle les yeux humides . C'était plus comme une marque de naissance .. Une emprunte

Stiles : Si ce n'est qu'une marque de naissance . Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état Haly

Haly : Parce que c'est impossible Stiles ... Ça ne se peut pas ... Ça peut pas être ce que j'ai vu . Ça signifierait que ... Non c'est impossible ...

Scott : Mais de quoi tu parles

Haly : Cette marque je l'a connais . Et je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois de toute ma vie et que sur une seule personne Scott

Derek : Et sur qui tu as vu ça

Haly : Sur moi dit elle soulevant son chemisier laissant paraître sa marque de naissance sur le côté gauche de son bassin ...

Derek s'approcha et y passa délicatement sa main et regardait attentivement cette marque . Haly n'avait pas été indifférente à sa caresse et rebaissa sans tarder son chemisier ...

Derek : Une fleur de Lys .

Haly : Tu sais ce que ça signifie

Derek : Non . Je sais juste que la fleur de Lys est un meuble héraldique, c'est l'une des quatre figures les plus populaires avec les multiples croix, l'aigle et le lion. Elle est habituellement classée parmi les figures naturelles . La fleur de Lys est l'un des plus anciens emblèmes au monde . Elle est l'emblème de la France royale .

Haly : Tu es en train de me dire qu'il se peut que j'ai des origines Françaises

Derek : Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire Haly . Ni même si tu as des origines Françaises . Je te dis juste ce que je connais de ce symbole

Stiles : Tu es sur que c'est bien ce que tu as vu Haly . Tu as peut être mal vu . Je veux dire , tu étais blessée et visiblement droguée

Haly : Je sais ce que j'ai vu Stiles ... C'était exactement la même marque . Même couleur , même taille . Elle était exactement identique .

Haly se tournait vers Deaton , et voyant l'expression de son visage elle se dirigeait vers lui

Haly : Qu'est ce que ça signifie Deaton ... Vous savez toujours un tas de choses , mais il y a certaines de ces choses qu'on est obligé de vous soutirer ... Alors je vous écoute dit elle le poussant de sa main

Stiles : Haly calmes toi . Ça sert à rien de s'énerver

Haly : Laisses moi tranquille Stiles . Je suis sure qu'il est au courant de quelque chose . Parce qu'il sait toujours quelque chose . Et vous avez vu l'expression de son visage .. Pour une raison que j'ignore . Dès que ça me touche de près ou de loin . Il me cache toujours des choses .. Alors .. Je vous écoute Deaton . Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir

Celui ci savait ce qu'il se passait mais il avait fait une promesse et ne pouvait donc pas dire un mot .

Scott : Deaton ? C'est vrai

Deaton : C'est plus compliqué que ça Scott

Derek : Si vous savez quelque chose , dites le nous Deaton .

Haly : S'en est trop ... Quoi qu'il arrive , quoi qu'il se passe . Vous me mettez toujours à l'écart . C'est comme ça depuis que je suis rentrée de Beacon Hills . Et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ... Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant . J'en ai assez . Je me tire ... Gardez vos secrets et laissez moi en dehors de tout ça , en dehors de tout dit elle commençant à partir ... Jusqu'à ce que Derek l'a retienne par la bras

Derek : Attends , s'il te plaît

Haly : Non ! Lâche moi Derek dit elle énervée . Tu ne vois pas ce qui est en train de se passer . Et vous Stiles et Scott . Vous ne voyez pas non plus . Je suis une fée ok , je me suis fait une raison . C'est comme ça et j'y peux rien parce que je suis née comme ça ... J'ai bien compris qui j'étais , que je tenais sa ma mère ... Ma vraie mère ... J'ai bien compris que j'étais ... " Spéciale " ... Mais aujourd'hui , on dirait qu'une guerre se prépare . C'est comme si le monde naturel voulait entrer en conflit avec le monde surnaturel . Une guerre approche . Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais je peux le ressentir . Mais si je ne dispose pas de tous les éléments , de toutes les informations me concernant ... Comment gagner une guerre qui est déjà vouée à l'échec . J'en ai marre de tous vos secrets . De votre comportement ... J'en ai plus qu'assez . Je serais prête à donner ma vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous ici . Vous le savez ... Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vous faire croire que tout va bien . Car c'est pas le cas ... Ma tête bouillonne et vos mensonges sont en train de me tuer à petit feu ... Je ... Je peux pas continuer comme ça ... Ah ça non ... Alors je vais faire la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix .

Stiles : C'est à dire

Haly : Je vais aller voir Kate et avoir une discussion avec elle puisqu'elle a l'air d'être la seule qui me porte réellement de l'intérêt . Elle aura peut être les réponses à mes questions et je sais qu'elle , elle ne me mentira pas ! fini t'elle par dire laissant couler les larmes de colère le long de son visage

Stiles : Fait pas ça ... Attends , Haly pars pas

Scott : Deaton ... Si vous savez quelque chose . Elle a le droit de savoir dit il inquiet et déçu

Là . Tout le monde fixa Deaton , celui avait un regard de désolation . Ce regard qui voulait dire " j'aimerais tellement te le dire , mais je ne peux pas " ... Haly comprit qu'il ne dirait rien . Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain le professeur fit son apparition dans la clinique ...

Haly : Professeur ?. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien dit elle le serrant dans ses bras

Anderson : Non ça va et toi répondit il en lui rendant son étreinte .

Mais au vu de son regard , le professeur comprit qu'Haly n'allait pas bien . Il fixa Deaton

Anderson : Deaton ...

Deaton : Anderson ...

Derek : Attendez vous vous connaissez ?

Haly : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Comment vous vous connaissez . Non dites rien , c'est une longue histoire et vous ne pouvez rien me dire ... C'est ça ...

Anderson : Attends Haly . J'ai connu Deaton il y a cinq ans ... Quand tu t'es fais enlever et utiliser comme cobaye humain

Haly : Quoi ... Je comprends pas

Anderson : Ces gens qui t'ont utilisé . Ils ont fait plus que te torturer physiquement ou moralement . Ils avaient empoisonné ton esprit . Quand je t'ai retrouvé , tu étais enfermé dans une sorte de folie psychotique ... Tu étais hargneuse , haineuse ... Tu en voulais à la terre entière ... Tu étais vraiment infâme .

Haly : Je ne m'en souviens pas

Anderson : Parce que tu n'étais plus toi même Haly ... Alors oui j'ai été voir Deaton car j'avais entendu dire des choses à son sujet et que je savais que ce n'était pas qu'un simple vétérinaire . Je veux dire on était à Beacon Hills , balise du surnaturel et je savais ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville ... Alors je l'ai contacté et il t'a soigné à base de plantes très rares .

Derek : Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous nous cachez Deaton ou qu'on devrait savoir . J'aimerais bien être tenu au courant pour ma part . Surtout quand ça concerne Haly

Stiles : Moi aussi j'aimerais connaître la vérité dit il fixant Derek .

Deaton : Croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il y a certaines choses qui doivent restées enfermées . Notamment celle ci car vous n'imaginez même pas l'ampleur ni l'enjeu de ce qui est en train de se passer

Scott : Alors dites le nous . Qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre

Haly : Ouvrez les yeux ... Il ne dira rien ... Vous n'avez pas encore compris ... Il dit qu'il veut vous protéger et qu'il fera tout pour le faire . Mais en réalité , il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'il protège et cette personne c'est lui et uniquement lui ... Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoiste Deaton !

Stiles : S'il te plaît . Calmes toi Haly ..

Haly : J'en ai assez . J'en ai marre . Je veux juste partir d'ici et rentrer chez moi . ( s'adressant à Deaton ) Ça vous ennuie pas que je vous emprunte ça dit elle en prenant des bandes stérilisées ainsi qu'un désinfectant pour sa plaie . Puis elle commença à quitter la clinique . Elle se trouvait face à la porte d'entrée , la main sur la poignée quand elle entendit

" Cette fille que tu as vu ce soir . Tu n'as pas rêvé . Elle porte bien une marque . Ta marque Haly . C'est ta soeur " lui raconta le professeur Anderson " . A ces mots Haly , se stoppa net , figée devant la porte d'entrée , laissant s'échapper de sa main le flacon de désinfectant qui se brisa par terre ...


	44. Une page se tourne

Les mots du professeur sonnaient comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur d'Haly . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer , se calmer ou tout plaquer ... Les garçons n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre . Haly avait une soeur . Elle qui avait perdu toute sa famille . Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle aurait un espoir , même infime de retrouver à nouveau les joies de cette sensation , le fait de pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'était plus seule . Plus orpheline à nouveau . Elle n'en revenait pas . Etait ce le destin qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ou la vie qui décidait à nouveau de la mettre à rude épreuve ... Celle ci était toujours devant la porte , silencieuse .

Anderson : Si tu décides de franchir cette porte Haly , tu n'auras pas les réponses à tes questions ..

Haly entendait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et avait entendu les paroles du professeur . Elle sentait le froid dans la pièce suite à l'annonce fracassante de cette nouvelle . Mais Haly n'en pouvait plus . Elle était extrêmement patiente mais elle avait atteint ses limites . Elle ne voulait plus qu'on lui mente ... Elle prit une grande respiration , passa outre de ce que venait de lui dire le professeur puis elle partit sans se retourner . Derek voulait bien sur la rejoindre suivi par Stiles mais ils firent retenus par Scott ..

Scott : Je ... Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule ... Elle nous appellera ... Maintenant , en revanche , moi je voudrais bien avoir des réponses . Comment c'est possible dit il étonné

Anderson : De quoi donc

Scott: Qu'Haly ai une soeur ... Vous étiez au courant Deaton ? Deaton cria t'il

Deaton : Oui Scott ... Je le savais ...

Scott : J'en reviens pas . Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois . Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi . Me protéger , me sortir des ennuis , me sauver la vie , j'arrive pas à croire que vous avez des secrets . Je veux dire des secrets pour moi . Je vous considère comme un père , je pensais que vous me considériez comme un fils

Deaton : C'est le cas Scott

Scott : Non . C'est faux . Un père n'aurait pas de secrets pour son fils ... Surtout quand on sait ce que je suis et ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills ...

Anderson : Je constate que tout le monde est tendu alors permettez moi de vous éclairer si vous voulez . Tout d'abord , ne vous en prenez pas à Deaton . Il avait fait une promesse à la mère d'Haly et je lui avais également dit de ne rien dire afin de protéger ces deux enfants ... En réalité , elles sont bien plus que des soeurs . Elles sont jumelles ...

Derek : Je ne comprend pas . Comment c'est possible . Je veux dire Haly a été arraché des bras de Deucalion par la soeur de celui ci . Celle ci devait bien être au courant qu'Haly avait une soeur . Elle l'aurait également prise avec elle . Encore plus si elles étaient jumelles . Elle voulait protéger sa nièce mais aurait laissé la seconde ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Anderson : C'est là ou tu te trompes Derek

Derek : C'est à dire

Stiles : J'avoue que je suis moi aussi largué alors si vous pouviez être explicite , ce serait sympa

Anderson : En fait , Celeste , la mère d'Haly ignorait totalement qu'elle attendait des jumelles .

Stiles : Sa mère s'appelait Celeste .

Anderson : Ironique n'est ce pas quand on sait que ce prénom signifie divin en latin ... Bref ... Sa mère ignorait qu'elle portait deux bébés . En effet , il s'est produit quelque chose d'assez rare . Elle était tombée enceinte oui , mais quand elle a été examiné par son médecin , celui ci était persuadé que Celeste n'attendait qu'un seul enfant

Stiles : Excusez moi , je ne veux pas paraître débile ici et je ne suis peut être pas une femme d'accord . Mais il me semble qu'à l'époque , les hôpitaux étaient assez bien équipés et modernisés pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du ventre d'une femme enceinte

Deaton : C'est vrai Stiles . Sauf que Celeste n'était pas comme tout le monde . Elle avait deux poches distinctives . Ses deux bébés avaient chacun leur poche et bien sur le premier cachait le second . Et ça a été comme ça à chaque échographie . Comme si elles se protégeaient mutuellement étant dans le ventre de leur mère . La seconde poche n'a jamais été vu ou remarqué lors des échographies . Donc elle était persuadée de n'être enceinte que d'un bébé . A cause de ce phénomène , il était donc impossible de savoir malgré la technologie ...

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après la naissance d'Haly . Où est passé sa jumelle ?

Deaton : Comme vous le savez , Celeste a porté Haly à un pasteur ... Un de leur ami proche . Mais au moment de partir , celle ci fit prise de douleur atroce au ventre . Elle pensait qu'il y avait eu un problème suite à l'accouchement d'Haly comme elle avait perdu pas mal de sang . Mais elle comprit très vite ce qui était en train de se passer ... Elle sentit quelque chose pousser sur son utérus et elle comprit qu'elle était en train d'avoir un second bébé . Le pasteur l'aida à mettre au monde son second enfant . Mais Celeste était une fée , alors elle savait que tôt ou tard , ses filles seraient rattrapées par cette " malédiction " ...

Scott : Malédiction vous dites ? C'est à dire

Anderson : Ces deux fillettes n'étaient pas prêtes pour ce qui les attendait . Leur mère ne le savait que trop bien alors elle prit une des plus grosses décisions de sa vie ... Elle dit au pasteur de séparer les deux fillettes sans perdre une minute . Que si elles étaient séparées dès la naissance elles n'auraient pas le temps de créer un lien comme le font la plupart des jumeaux . Mais ce lien existait déjà ... Le pasteur n'avait pas compris sur le moment alors elle lui dit tout simplement de garder un enfant et de cacher l'autre en le laissant dans un hôpital . Le pasteur savait tout de Celeste et Deucalion alors il s'était exécuté . Dès que Celeste est rentrée chez elle , le pasteur prit les deux fillettes et se rendit dans un hôpital . Il y déposa une des deux petites avant de ne repartir ... Il avait laissé un mot dans le couffin : " mes parents sont morts , je suis orpheline " . La soeur d'Haly a été abandonné dans l'hôpital le plus proche . Celeste a fait promettre au pasteur de nier totalement l'existence du second bébé . Deucalion ignorait totalement qu'il avait eu en réalité deux filles . Elle savait qu'en étant séparée , elles auraient beaucoup plus de chance de vivre une vie " normale " . Elle pensait les protéger à ce moment là . Elle pouvait pas prévoir , qu'en grandissant , elles seraient rattrapées par le passé de leur mère ... Sans oublier qu'elles avaient hérités de quelques dons et de grandes capacités .

Derek : Donc pour résumer , la mère d'Haly a eu deux bébés . Des jumelles . L'une a été kidnappé par sa tante et la seconde abandonnée dans un hôpital , c'est bien ça . Et bien sur Deucalion ignorait tout ça . Vous plaisantez

Deaton : Non et pour faire court . C'est ça Derek

Stiles : Ok . Dès leur naissance , leur mère savait ce qu'il se passerait . Malgré qu'elles aient été séparé , elles n'avaient aucune chance ...

Scott : Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dis si vous étiez au courant Deaton .. Haly a perdu ses parents , elle a perdu son père . Vous savez que ça l'a rendu dingue . Qu'elle a souffert et qu'aujourd'hui encore , malgré qu'elle essaie de le cacher , elle a mal à en crever ... Si vous lui aviez dit la vérité dès son retour à Beacon Hills , peut être que les choses auraient été différentes pour Haly . Elle aurait pu chercher sa soeur . Je veux dire elle aurait pu s'en sortir et avoir une chance de mener une existence paisible . De vivre une vie normale comme elle l'a toujours souhaité .. Vous l'avez privé de ça Deaton ... Comment vous avez pu faire une chose pareille .

Anderson : Même si les petites n'avaient pas été séparées , les choses n'auraient pas pour autant été différente aujourd'hui . Que ce soit pour Haly ou pour sa soeur

Stiles : Comment ça .

Anderson : Haly est une fée mais elle est beaucoup plus que ça . Le première fois qu'Haly est venue me voir , c'était pendant un de mes cours . Elle avait quatorze ans à cette époque . Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide . De mon aide . Je comprenais pas pourquoi

Derek : Pourquoi elle avait besoin de votre aide .

Deaton : Parce qu'Haly voyait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer . Et ça la terrifiait . Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle

Stiles : Pourquoi je n'ai pas su ça ou que je n'ai rien vu

Anderson : Parce qu'Haly ne voulait pas paraître faible devant toi Stiles . Elle ne voulait pas que tu penses qu'elle perde la tête .

Stiles : J'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle . Au contraire je l'aurais aidé à comprendre

Deaton : Elle ne voulait pas t'impliquer dans quelque chose qu'elle même ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne contrôlait pas Stiles

Stiles : Que s'est il passé alors ? Pourquoi elle est venue vous voir

Anderson : Elle est venue me voir car elle faisait toujours le même rêve . Du moins le même cauchemar et j'apparaissais toujours dans celui ci . Elle me voyait , tout le temps . C'est comme ça qu'elle a décidé de me chercher et quand elle m'a trouvé elle a décidé de s'inscrire à mes cours . C'est comme ça que j'ai officiellement rencontré Haly car je savais qui elle était , qui était sa mère mais j'ignorais totalement qu'elle serait lié à moi ou vice versa ...

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'elle voyait exactement . Je veux dire dans ces rêves

Anderson : En fait Haly peut voir le voile qui sépare notre monde au monde surnaturel . Elle voit des choses . Elle a toujours cru que c'était dans sa tête , dans son sommeil . Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la distinction entre la réalité et ses cauchemars ... Alors j'ai du lui apprendre certaines vérités . Ce qu'elle prenait pour des rêves était en fait la réalité ... Mais elle ne le savait pas car elle ne savait pas comment contrôler tout ça ... Elle ne distinguait plus ses rêves de la réalité ... Elle était totalement perdue et paniquée à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux

Stiles : C'est à dire . Et pourquoi elle nous a rien dit

Deaton : Elle avait peur ... Je pense qu'avec le temps elle a réussi à contrôler ce qu'elle voulait voir ou non . Ça l'a rendu plus forte . Elle est le point d'ancrage qui sépare nos deux mondes Stiles . C'est pour ça qu'elle est si puissante et qu'elle a le contrôle de vie ou de mort sur les gens ... Et ça ne s'applique pas uniquement aux êtres surnaturels . Elle est celle qui maintient l'équilibre , l'ordre naturel des choses ...

Derek : Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement . Tout à l'heure elle disait qu'une guerre approchait entre nos deux mondes . Qu'elle pouvait le ressentir . Est ce que c'est vrai , je veux dire est ce que c'est possible . Si c'est le cas , à quoi on doit s'attendre .

Anderson : On ne sait pas si une guerre approche . Mais le fait d'avoir rendu son pouvoir au nemeton est dangereux . Car une brèche s'est créée laissant aller et venir toutes sortes de créatures ... Beacon Hills est devenue en quelque sorte le QG du surnaturel ...

Stiles avait changé d'expression . Son visage s'était fermé et Derek le remarqua de suite

Derek : Stiles , qu'est ce qu'il y a . A quoi tu penses ?

Stiles : D'après ce qu'on vient d'entendre , Haly serait comme une sorte d'ancrage qui sépare nos deux mondes d'accord . Alors ma question est la suivante ... Si elle est celle qui doit maintenir l'équilibre entre nos deux mondes . Qu'est ce que ça implique pour elle ? Je veux dire , est ce qu'elle peut éviter ça , cette responsabilité sur ses épaules . Elle a assez souffert ces derniers mois , elle a été torturé , blessé et aujourd'hui encore elle a failli être tué . Je ne te reproche rien Derek , on sait que ce n'était pas de ta faute ... Mais malgré ses dons , elle est et elle reste humaine ... Alors qu'est ce ça implique pour elle ... Est ce qu'elle va ... Est ce qu'au moins vous le savez

Anderson : Haly est une fée . Bon nombre de fées personnifient des forces de la nature et peuvent avoir pour fonction de la protéger ou de symboliser ses attraits comme ses dangers . Il est universellement reconnu que les fées ne sont jamais liées aux zones urbaines, mais plutôt à la nature, et particulièrement aux forêts, collines et points d'eau .

Stiles : Ça explique beaucoup de choses . J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Haly habitait en plein milieu de la forêt . Inconsciemment , elle était dans son élément .

Deaton : Les fées sont étroitement liées au concept de monde parallèle , tel qu'il est évoqué dans la mythologie celtique . Il y le monde surnaturel , le notre mais aussi le leur .

Derek : Le leur ? C'est à dire

Anderson : Le monde des fées Derek . L'un des aspects les plus dangereux du séjour en contrées féeriques réside dans le fait que le temps s'y écoule différemment . Un jour dans ce monde reviendrait à une année ici ... Plusieurs théories, plus ou moins sérieuses, coexistent pour expliquer l'origine des fées. La plus largement reconnue par les folkloristes, historiens, ethnologues, archéologues et écrivains voit dans les fées la survivance des divinités et esprits mentionnés dans les croyances païennes . Donc pour répondre à ta question Stiles . Le fait qu'Haly soit un point d'ancrage entre nos mondes n'implique pas grand chose . Si tu crois qu'Haly devra faire office de sacrifice pour remettre les choses en ordre . Tu peux être rassuré et dormir tranquille car ce n'est pas le cas ... Elle n'a pas besoin de mourir pour maintenir l'équilibre , au contraire . Une légende raconte que pour maintenir l'équilibre , deux personnes avec une marque bien distincte ...

Scott: Une fleur de Lys

Anderson : Oui . Il est dit que ces deux personnes devront s'unir afin de fermer une brèche pour contrer le mal ... Aujourd'hui on sait où se trouve cette brèche . Ici à Beacon Hills . Aujourd'hui il ne reste ...

Derek : Qu'à trouver un moyen pour la fermer

Deaton : C'est ça ... Mais on doit aussi trouver sa soeur

Stiles : Et comment on fait pour fermer une brèche dans une souche d'arbre datant de milliers d'années renfermant des pouvoirs surnaturels . Et trouver une fille qu'on a jamais vu de notre vie et qui n'existait pas jusqu'à maintenant

Deaton : On ne sait pas encore , mais on trouvera . Ecoutez ... Je veux que vous compreniez une chose . Je vous ai menti c'est vrai mais je l'ai pas fais par plaisir ... Je devait être sur de cette histoire avant de tout dire . Aujourd'hui on sait que sa soeur est en vie , ce qui est une bonne chose ... Mais il faut bien comprendre qu'elles n'ont pas été élevés de la même façon et qu'on ne sait pas quelle genre de famille a prit soin de sa soeur ... On ne sait pas qui elle est , comment elle est et quel est son code de moralité ... Ni même l'étendu de ses capacités si elle en a . Et visiblement elle sait maîtriser la magie . Je n'ai rien dis aussi car comme tu l'as souligné Stiles . Haly a assez souffert . Elle a que dix neuf ans bon sang . Et aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait avoir à subir tout ça . Je n'ai rien dis car j'avais dans l'espoir qu'en ne disant rien , les choses se tasseraient et qu'Haly aurait enfin pu avoir la vie qu'elle voulait ... C'est tout . Je ne pensais pas à mal en cachant la vérité

Scott: Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon . Ça sert à rien de revenir là dessus ...

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On peut pas laisser Haly dans l'ignorance . Stiles ? Scott ?

Stiles : Je dois te dire que sur bien des points on est pas souvent d'accord Derek . Mais sur ce coup là je te suis . Haly doit connaître la vérité . Je ne veux plus lui mentir , c'est terminé et peu importe les conséquences

Scott : Il a raison . On doit tout lui dire ... Sans omettre le moindre détail

Anderson : Je ne vous connais pas très bien . Mais je sais que chacun à votre façon , vous tenez à elle et je suppose que vous êtes déterminé ... Alors quoi qu'on dise ou qu'on fasse , vous lui direz tout de toute manière alors qu'il en soit ainsi

Deaton : Trouvez là et expliquez lui tout ça ...

Scott : A partir d'aujourd'hui on va instaurer une nouvelle règle . Quand il s'agit de nos sentiments ou de nos émotions , personne ne se fait confiance et tout le monde se met à mentir . Ce qui je vous le rappelle nous a souvent attiré des problèmes . Et pas des moindres . Et c'est notre plus gros problème justement mais aussi notre pus grande faiblesse . Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui , on se fera confiance et surtout il n'y aura plus de mensonges . Plus de secrets ... On est d'accord

Derek : Ça me va

Stiles : Je te suis à cent pour cent mec

Scott : Deaton ?

Deaton : Plus de secrets . Plus de mensonges . J'ai saisis

Scott : Mr Anderson ? Vous êtes d'accord avec ça

Anderson : Je serais honnête avec vous concernant Haly et uniquement concernant Haly .. Pour le reste je ne vous promet rien

Scott : Très bien . Ça me va . Le principal c'est d'être franc sur tout ce qui concerne Haly ...

Anderson : Très bien . Je vois que nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord alors messieurs je vais vous laisser ... Si vous arrivez à trouver Haly , faites le moi savoir ..

Puis celui ci partit ...

Scott : Il est tard . Je vais rentrer aussi . Je suis fatigué alors je vais aller me reposer et je commencerais à chercher Haly demain

Derek : Scott . Je vais commencer les recherches dès maintenant

Stiles : Derek . Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi . Depuis quand t'as pas dormi . T'as une sale tête . Sans vouloir te manquer de respect . Va dormir Derek

A ces mots Derek confirma de la tête puis parti

Stiles : Je te ramène Scott

Scott : Oui je veux bien merci ... Stiles ? Tu vas bien ?

Stiles : Je sais pas trop ... Haly a tellement galéré . Elle a tout fait pour oublier le meurtre de ses parents pour pouvoir avancer . Puis elle nous apprend que c'est une fée et que ça implique des " choses " . Puis elle a perdu son père , ensuite elle découvre qu'elle a une soeur .

Scott : Où tu veux en venir Stiles

Stiles : Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à surmonter tout ça Scott . Psychologiquement je veux dire . J'ai peur que son côté obscur ne reprenne le dessus sur elle

Scott : Ça n'arrivera pas d'accord

Stiles : Comment tu peux en être sur

Scott : Parce qu'on ne laissera pas ça arriver

Deaton : Tu devrais écouter ton ami Stiles . Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer , si sa noirceur aurait du revenir , elle serait déjà revenue . Et au lieu de ça , elle s'est battue , elle a pleuré , elle a pardonné et sauvé une vie . Celle de Peter . Dis moi qu'elle genre de mauvaise personne ferait ça ... Rentrez . Allez vous reposer . La journée va être longue demain .

Après les conseils avisés de Deaton les deux garçons le saluèrent puis partirent . Ils se trouvaient dans la jeep de Stiles . Stiles s'apprêtait à démarrer mais Scott l'interrompit

Scott : Tu sais Deaton a raison Stiles . On a jamais vraiment voulu le croire ou l'admettre réellement mais Haly est beaucoup plus forte que ça

Stiles : Tu te trompes

Scott : Comment ça . Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Stiles : Derek l'avait vu lui et l'avait comprit de suite . Il est le seul depuis sa rencontre à avoir cru en elle Scott . Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais il a toujours eu foi en elle et par dessus tout il a toujours vu ce qu'il y avait de bon chez elle Scott . Son humanité . Sa pureté . Il ne l'a jamais abandonné même quand elle n'était plus elle même . J'ai eu du mal au départ quand j'ai su qu'elle était amoureuse de lui c'est vrai . J'ai même tout mélangé et je lui ai fais du mal dans ma façon d'être et dans ma façon de lui parler tout ça parce que je n'avais rien compris et parce que j'avais peur de la perdre .. Mais aujourd'hui je réalise que c'est stupide tout ça car tous les deux , ils se complètent vraiment . Ensemble ils sont plus fort . Il croit en elle et elle fait ressortir le meilleur chez lui Scott . En dépit de tout ce qu'il se passe , quand ils sont ensemble , et peu importe la situation ou le danger , leurs visages s'illuminent . Leurs yeux brillent .. derek sourit en sa présence Scott . C'est pas rien ... Je crois qu'ils sont heureux et je crois qu'en fin de compte Haly a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme Derek dans sa vie . J'ai compris que c'était ma meilleure amie , ma moitié , que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque . Je sais que je ne l'a perdrais pas et je sais que Derek est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux . Car malgré toutes ces vannes et son agressivité envers moi , même s il s'est calmé . Je l'aime bien , vraiment c'est mon ami et je lui fais totalement confiance Scott ... Je sais que jamais il ne lui fera de mal ...

Scott écoutait avec attention son ami et le regardait surprit

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça

Scott : Parce que tu m'épates . On a beaucoup évolué ces derniers mois . Toi peut être plus que n'importe qui Stiles . Tu me surprends mec . Sans rire .

Stiles : Allez dis pas n'importe quoi

Les deux amis se sourirent

Stiles : Bon si on rentrait maintenant . C'est pas en étant des épaves qu'on retrouvera Haly

Scott : T'as raison

Stiles démarra sa jeep , il déposa Scott avant de rentrer chez lui . Les ados étaient déjà couchés et s'étaient très vite endormis . Faut dire que la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos .. Derek quand à lui était bien parti de la clinique mais pas pour rentrer se reposer . Celui ci commençait déjà à chercher Haly . Malgré la fatigue qui le tenaillait , il ne perdit pas espoir et chercha dans tous les endroits possibles ou Haly pouvait être . Elle n'était pas chez elle , pas dans la forêt , pas dans l'ancienne bâtisse des Hale , ni même au loft . Derek avait épuisé toutes ses ressources quand il se souvenu d'une phrase que lui avait dit Haly

" Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens libre et que je peux me sentir un peu normale "

Elle lui avait dit cette phrase quand il était venu la chercher une fois à la bibliothèque . Il décidait donc de se rendre là bas . Une fois arrivé , en effet il y trouvait Haly . Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé . Quand il l'aperçut , il vit une femme , avec une capuche sur la tête prendre soin d'elle . Elle lui avait posé une couverture pour la couvrir tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front . Derek fut surprit et quand celle ci l'entendit , elle le fixa un moment puis partit la fenêtre . Derek se précipita à celle ci pour essayer de voir qui était cette femme mystérieuse mais celle ci avait déjà filé tel un éclair ... Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la soeur d'Haly . Puis il décrocha son regard de la fenêtre et s'approcha d'Haly . Elle était confortablement installée sur le canapé , au chaud , avec tout un tas de documents et des livres à ses côtés et par terre . Derek n'était visiblement pas le seul à faire de recherches ...


	45. Nouvelle approche

Derek ne pouvant ni voir , ni rattraper cette mystérieuse femme , vint s'assoir en face d'Haly . Il s'était assit sur la table basse juste en face du canapé . Celle ci malgré le bruit ne s'était pas réveillée . Derek s'approcha d'elle . Passa sa main le long de sa joue et passa une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille . Quand soudain , celle ci bondit , braquant une lame de couteau sous la gorge de Derek . En effet Haly ne se sentait plus trop en sécurité , alors elle avait toujours une arme près d'elle . Histoire de se défendre le moment venu .

Derek : Haly ! WOW . C'est moi .

Haly : Derek . Mais tu es dingue ! J'aurais pu te tuer !... Comment tu m'as trouvé

Derek : Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dis . Qu'ici était le seul endroit ou tu pouvais te sentir libre et normale . Dis moi , tu pourrais peut être ranger ton couteau maintenant s'il te plaît dit il toujours les mains en l'air avec la lame sous sa gorge ...

Haly : Oh . Excuse moi . Je suis désolée Derek ... Pourquoi tu es ici

Derek : Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien Haly . Tu es partie si précipitamment tout à l'heure . Sans même te retourner .

Haly : Oui .. Je ... Je devais partir . Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas Derek . Je pouvais pas rester là et attendre des réponses que je n'aurais jamais ... C'est trop dur ... J'avais besoin de réfléchir ...

Derek : Et si moi j'avais ses réponses .

Haly : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire dit elle surprise

Derek : Quand tu es partie on a réussi à faire parler Deaton et le prof

Haly : Vous avez réussi à les faire parler ... C'est à dire ? Vous les avez ... blessé ?

Derek : Non pas du tout fit il souriant . En fait c'est Scott qui a réussi à trouver les bons mots pour que Deaton se confie ...Et le professeur a suivi . Tu dois savoir de quoi il retourne Haly ... Tu dois connaître la ...

Haly : Non l'interrompait elle

Derek : Quoi non

Haly : Je ne veux rien savoir Derek . Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a été dit et ce que vous avez découvert .

Derek : Haly . Ce qu'on a apprit n'est pas anodin . Tu dois savoir la vérité .

Haly : Non Derek . N'insiste pas . Je ne veux pas savoir . Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à une sœur que je ne connais pas . Je ne veux pas avoir à faire face à des responsabilités que je ne suis même pas capable de pouvoir endosser . Je ne veux pas de tout ça . Je veux pouvoir rester libre , tu comprends . Je ne veux pas connaître ma sœur . Je ne sais rien d'elle et je me rend compte que je ne savais rien non plus de ma vraie famille ou de ma famille adoptive . Même mon propre père je n'ai pas pu le cerner Derek . Et pourtant , au fil du temps j'ai appris à lui faire confiance . Je l'aimais et il me manque tellement Derek . Atrocement que j'en ai des douleurs à l'estomac quand j'y pense . Mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure car je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser les bras , de pleurer ou d'être fragile . Pas maintenant . Pas en ce moment . Pas avec tout ce qui arrive ... Alors non je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui a été dit pour le moment Derek . Pas tout de suite . Et je ne veux pas connaître ma sœur car je ne veux pas m'attacher à une famille que je finirais par perdre de toute façon .

Derek : Tu n'es pas obligé de la perdre Haly ..

Haly : Si Derek . Tu comprends pas que je suis nocive pour les gens qui m'entourent . Mes parents adoptifs sont morts à cause de moi . Ma mère a été tué à cause de moi parce que mon père aimait la mauvaise personne et mon père est mort par ma faute aussi . Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens finissent par mourir Derek . Tout le monde se meurt autour de moi Derek et je ne peux rien faire pour stopper ça . Et c'est en train de me tuer littéralement . Je veux juste pouvoir oublier et souffler un peu . Est ce trop demander ?

Derek : Non . Bien sur que non ... Tu as la droit de souffler et tu es sans doute celle qui en a le plus besoin Haly .. Je comprend ton choix de ne pas vouloir entendre la vérité et tout le reste et je respecte ça ...

Haly : Vraiment

Derek était partit s'assoir à côté d'Haly . Il lui prit les mains .

Derek : Oui je comprend . Mais je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de savoir et d'entendre cette histoire . Je serais là pour te dire toute la vérité d'accord . Ce n'est pas une obligation .

Haly : Merci . Merci Derek lui répondit elle en le serrant dans ses bras .

Celui ci lui rendit son étreinte avec tellement de douceur et d'amour .

Derek : Haly . Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu voyais des choses ...

Haly : Parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était important mais aussi parce que j'ai appris à canaliser et à contrôler tout ça . Et je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour ça .

Derek : Comment tu as fais ?

Haly : Je me suis focalisée sur quelque chose . Quelqu'un . Au départ c'était mes parents adoptifs . Du moins leur image car ils étaient déjà morts quand je me suis rendue compte de quoi j'étais capable .. C'était pendant mes trois années de captivité . Mais après je n'arrivais plus à faire face et voir sans cesse l'image de mes parents dans ma tête me rendait folle ... Car tout ce que je voyais . C'était leur mort et tout ce sang ... J'étais incapable de me rattacher à tout ça . Alors je me suis focalisée sur la seule personne qui a toujours été présente dans ma vie

Derek : Stiles dit il avance un sourire

Haly : Oui . Mais après tout a changé . Tu es entré dans ma vie Derek Hale . Et sans le vouloir c'est sur toi que je me suis focalisée . C'est arrivé tout seul . Tu es devenu mon point d'ancrage pour m'aider à contrôler tout ça Derek ... Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment , car je n'en sais rien . Je pense que c'est arrivé parce que ça devait arriver tout simplement .

Derek : Tu penses que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni .

Haly : Non . Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au destin .

Derek : Et qu'est ce que tu vois alors . Je veux dire c'est comment .

Haly : C'est ... C'est indescriptible Derek . Je ne pourrais pas mettre des mots sur ce que je vois ... Mais je peux te montrer ... Si tu veux

Derek : Comment ?

Haly : Est ce que tu me fais confiance Derek ?

Derek : Plus que n'importe qui .

Haly : Alors laisse moi faire .

Là Haly s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé face à Derek . Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les tempes de Derek . Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux

Haly : Pose tes mains sur mes tempes . Ferme tes yeux Derek et concentre toi sur ta respiration . Inspire par le nez , expire par la bouche . Concentre toi uniquement sur ça Derek .

Celui ci s'exécutait et là Haly , lui montrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir quand elle arrivait à percer le voile des deux mondes . Derek était totalement détendu et son visage s'émerveillait face à ce qu'il pouvait voir ... Puis Haly retirait ses mains . Derek ouvrit ses yeux encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir ... Il regardait Haly . Celle ci lui sourit tendrement mais timidement .

Haly : Alors ?

Derek : Haly . C'était ...

Haly : Flippant et angoissant .

Derek : Non . C'était magnifique Haly ... Doux et tellement calme ... Comment tu as fais . Je veux dire pour que je vois tout ça .

Haly : Projection astrale

Derek : Ce qui veut dire ...

Haly : On appelle aussi ça de la méditation . Elle relaxe le corps et la pensée . Et quand notre corps est détendu au maximum , la projection peut être activée. Il s'agit alors de ne pas penser ni bouger. Si l'environnement est favorable (calme, sans interaction avec l'expérimentateur), certaines conditions favorables apparaissent comme un cillement dans l'oreille, puis un bourdonnement intense qui parcoure le corps. Ces conditions peuvent alors être poussées au maximum par l'autosuggestion et l'hypnose ou d'autres méthodes.

Derek : Mais comment tu as fais pour apprendre tout ça .

Haly : En fait j'ai pas appris . Je crois que c'est venu tout seul . J'ai su que j'étais capable de faire ça totalement par hasard . Pendant ma cavale avec Peter . Il m'avait inscrite à l'université . Et là-bas je m'étais fais quelques amis . Et il y avait Cassidy . Elle était incroyablement gentille , intelligente ... C'était ma meilleure amie sur ce campus . On est devenue très proches , comme l'auraient pu être deux sœurs ... Et un jour , elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle était pas bien . Vraiment pas bien . Elle venait de perdre son frère dans un accident de voiture . Et tous les deux étaient très proches . Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle mais tellement intense ... Alors j'ai essayé de la réconforter du mieux que je le pouvais . Vraiment ... Je me sentais tellement impuissante ... Et j'avais tellement mal de la voir souffrir comme ça . Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai fais ce que je sais faire de mieux . Je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras mais au bout de quelques minutes elle a relâché mon étreinte et elle s'est reculé . Elle m'a regardé tellement surprise et paniquée . J'ai pas compris sur le moment . Et elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu et quand elle m'a raconté tout ça , j'ai compris que ce qu'elle décrivait c'était ce que je voyais dans mes rêves . Du moins c'est ce que je croyais voir dans mes rêves alors que ce n'était qu'en réalité le voile qui sépare nos deux mondes .

Derek : Après . Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire avec Cassidy

Haly : Elle est partie ... Et elle n'est jamais revenue . Elle m'a juste abandonné comme ça Derek . Parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait ni comprendre ni expliquer ... Et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule . Une fois de plus ...

Derek : Je suis désolé .

Haly : Ne le soit pas . Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer . Moi même j'ignorais tout ça . Mais quand j'ai compris . Je me suis isolée du reste du monde . Je restais seule dans mon coin et n'adressait plus la parole à que que ce soit . Même Peter n'arrivait plus à m'adresser la parole parce que je m'étais totalement renfermée sur moi .

Derek : Tu étais heureuse ?

Haly : Comment ça ?

Derek : Là-bas . Pendant ta cavale . Est ce que tu étais heureuse ?

Haly : Je l'ai été un moment Derek . C'est vrai . J'allais dans la meilleure université du coin . J'avais de bons résultats . J'avais des amis et j'avais Peter . Peter avait même acheté un restaurant dont il était le gérant . On habitait juste au dessus . Je l'aidais le weekend à faire tourner le Resto . C'était plutôt sympa quand j'y repense . On a eu de bons moments . Mais malgré tout ce que toi et les autres pouvez penser de lui . Il a été génial avec moi . Je veux dire vraiment génial . Il a été présent pour moi . Dans les bons comme les mauvais moments . Il a prit soin de moi . Il a veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien . Il a été comme un " vrai " père pour moi . C'est peut être difficile de croire ou d'entendre ça . Mais s'il n'avait pas été avec moi et si je ne l'avais pas suivi . Je n'aurais pas survécu Derek ... Il m'a sauvé la vie et ma permit , pendant quelques années de vivre une vie paisible et tout à fait normale . Sans loups garou . Sans attaques ... Alors oui j'ai été heureuse . Je l'avoue . Mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps . Parce que visiblement mon passé avait décidé de ne pas m'oublier et on a dû fuir . Et la suite on la connaît . Je me suis réveillée à Beacon Hills .

Derek : Tu regrettes ?

Haly : De quoi donc

Derek : Cette vie que tu avais là-bas

Haly : Non je ne regrette rien Derek . Ça a été une période incroyable et magique de ma vie . Mais ça restera toujours une belle parenthèse .

Derek sourit à Haly . Perdu dans ses pensées .

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek . J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas .

Derek : Non . C'est pas ça . C'est juste la façon dont tu parles de Peter . Quand Laura est morte je me suis retrouvé tout seul . Peter était coincé dans ce fauteuil à l'hôpital . À l'époque j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'en fin de compte il était un alpha psychotique avide de pouvoir ... Tout ce que tu décris . Tout ce que tu as eu avec Peter . C'est ce que moi je n'ai pas eu . Tu comprends . Je voulais juste avoir une famille . Et me sentir bien ...

Haly : Je ... Je suis désolée Derek . Je n'aurais pas dû ...

Derek : Non c'est pas toi . Je ne te reproches rien . C'est juste que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vivre quelques minutes de ce que tu as vécu avec Peter ...

Haly : Aujourd'hui vos rapports se sont améliorés Derek . Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer une nouvelle page , tu crois pas dit elle posant sa main sur sa joue ..

Derek : Si . Bien sur que si . Mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire totalement confiance .

Haly : Est ce qu'on peut faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un Derek . On est jamais sur de rien

Derek : Si Haly . Je te fais entièrement confiance et je te confierais ma vie les yeux fermés ...

Haly : Tu sais Derek ... Peter a ses défauts c'est sur . Il n'a pas été un saint , je le reconnais et j'en ai bien pris conscience . Mais durant notre cavale . Il n'y a qu'un seul nom qui revenait sans cesse dans nos conversations . Et ce nom c'était le tien Derek . Il ne te le montre peut être pas ou il ne te le dit peut être pas non plus . Mais il t'aime . Il t'aime vraiment . C'est évident Derek ... Ne lui ferme pas la porte . C'est la seule famille qu'il te reste ...

Derek : C'est marrant d'entendre ça venant d'une fille qui ne veut rien savoir de sa sœur ...

Haly : Oui ... Mais je ne reviendrais pas la dessus . Je ne changerais pas d'avis Derek si c'est ce que tu essaies de faire .

Derek : Pas du tout Haly . Je te l'ai dis . Je respecte tes choix et tes décisions ...

Haly : Derek ?

Derek : Oui

Haly : Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire ? Est ce qu'on va réussir à battre Kate . Et quand ce sera fait . Est ce qu'on en aura fini avec tout ça . Que sera notre vie ? Est ce qu'on aura un avenir ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas Haly . Mais on ne doit pas perdre espoir .. On s'en sortira ...

Haly : Je suis tellement épuisée de devoir tout le temps me battre .. Et j'ai tellement peur

Derek : Hey . Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Haly dit il l'a prenant dans ses bras

Haly : J'ai pas peur de me battre ou de mourir Derek

Derek : De quoi as tu peur alors

Elle se retira de l'étreinte de celui ci

Haly : J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Derek . Si je te perdais . Je ne me relèverais pas . Ce serait trop dur . Et je sais que malgré la présence de Stiles je ne pourrais pas affronter ça .

Derek : Ne penses pas à ça Haly . Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça

Haly : Tu sais ce que ça fait que d'aimer quelqu'un au point de sentir ton cœur tambouriner en la présence de celle ci . D'avoir mal au tripes quand tu quittes cette personne car tu ne sais pas si oui ou non tu la reverras ... Ou de sentir l'air s'échapper de tes poumons comme si tu allais manquer d'oxygène ... Je t'aime tellement Derek . Il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants pour te dire à quel point je t'aime . Cet amour me consume de l'intérieur . Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais arrêter de ressentir ça . Je le vis tout simplement . Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant . Pour qui que ce soit et ça me terrifie .. Je ...

Haly ne pu terminer sa phrase . Derek l'embrassa .

En écoutant toutes ses paroles le cœur de Derek s'était emballé . Son pouls s'était accéléré considérablement . Il aimait Haly . De tout son être . De toute sa chair . Lui même n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait . Car lui aussi n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations , d'émotions avant de ne connaître Haly . Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait avec elle . Mais une chose est sûre . Il l'aimait et il voulait qu'elle soit sienne pour l'éternité ... Il fini par retirer ses lèvres des siennes .

Haly : Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu as fais ça Derek ...

Derek : Parce que je t'aime Haly . Je t'aime tellement . Je n'arrive pas non plus à mettre des mots sur ce que j'éprouve . Alors comme toi . Je vis cet amour ... J'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant moi non plus . Des que je suis avec toi . Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur rien Haly . Tu me déstabilises totalement . Et ça me fait peur . Je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir . De ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras . De ne plus voir ce joli sourire ou de sentir ton doux parfum ... Ca me terrorise mais je suis la et je ne m'en irais pas ... Jamais ... Tu m'entends ... Jamais ...

Haly regardait Derek dans les yeux . Une larme coulait le long de sa joue . Elle se mît à genoux et vint déposer un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres de Derek . Celui ci passait ses mains dans les cheveux d'Haly et répondit à son baiser . Ils se regardèrent à nouveau ... Haly enleva son bustier ...

Derek : Haly ... Je .. On ... Je n'ai pas

Haly : S'il te plaît Derek . Fais pas ça . Je t'en prie ... J'ai ce qu'il faut ...

Puis celui ci caressa la joue d'Haly et l'embrassa à nouveau . Délicatement laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue ... Il passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Haly tandis que celle ci les passait autour de son cou . Puis elle vint déposer de tendres baisers le long de la nuque de Derek avant de passer ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de celui ci . A ce geste il resserra son étreinte autour d'Haly . Le désir commençait à monter en lui . Elle fini par lui retirer son tee shirt . Il l'a fixait à nouveau avec tellement d'amour et de délice . Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand les lèvres de Derek finirent par longer la nuque d'Haly . Allant jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de ne descendre sur sa poitrine . Tandis qu'une de ses mains parcourait son dos jusqu'à atteindre son bassin . Les vêtements commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus rares et ils finirent par se retrouver nus . Haly poussa Derek sur le canapé et celui ci se retrouvait sur le dos . Ce n'étais que la seconde fois qu'Haly allait connaître les plaisirs de l'amour mais elle se sentait tellement a l'aise avec Derek qu'elle avait prit les " commandes " . Celui ci se laissait faire . Il appréciait les initiatives que prenait celle ci . Elle mit ses mains dans les siennes avant de lui embrasser le torse tout en continuant de descendre jusqu'à son bassin . Derek ne tenait plus en place . Il se laissait aller totalement à cette frénésie de désir . La respiration de celui ci se faisait de plus en plus forte . Plus rapide . Haly descendit sa bouche de plus en plus bas mais Derek se rassit et saisit Haly passionnément dans une étreinte charnelle et enflammée . Celle si se trouvait à genoux sur Derek . Leur langue se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis que leur mains se baladaient de pare en pare sur leur peau douce et chaude . Ils bouillonnaient tous deux de plaisir . Derek fini par s'introduire doucement en Haly . Puis commençait ses vas et viens . Le souffle court d'Haly ainsi que ses gémissements rendaient Derek encore plus passif et désireux . Haly fini par s'allonger sur le dos tout en gardant Derek collé à elle afin de ne perde aucune seconde de cet instant magique . Les vas et viens se suivirent mais ne se ressemblaient pas . Haly se cambrait à chaque coup de reins de celui ci . Derek passa une main dans celle d'Haly tandis que l'autre glissa sur une de ses cuisses afin de la maintenir fermement pour resserrer son étreinte toujours plus près , plus proche d'Haly . Celle ci prit Derek par la nuque pour sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que son autre main s'accrochait fermement à son dos . Celui ci était toujours aussi préventif , doux et attentif à la moindre attente d'Haly . Ils venaient de vivre leur seconde nuit d'amour ... Quand leur orgasme fut terminé . Ils restaient un moment l'un dans l'autre . Derek était toujours sur Haly . Celle ci le regardait , souriante tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que celui ci continuait de caresser ses clavicules ainsi que son ventre . Mais Derek commençait à devenir lourd alors c'est lui qui passa en dessous . Ils s'embrassèrent encore et auraient pu continuer des heures comme ça . Mais ils finirent par se lever et allaient se doucher . En effet Haly travaillait dans une bibliothèque certes mais dans le local qui servait aussi de débarras se trouvait un petit studio qui était vide alors ils partirent prendre une douche ensemble avant de ne retourner dans la bibliothèque . Derek traînait le pas derrière Haly et celle ci s'en rendit compte assez vite

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek . Quelque chose ne va pas

Derek : C'est juste ... Non laisse tomber ... C'est rien

Haly : Derek . S'il te plait .

Derek : Je me demande toujours ce que veut Kate .

Haly : On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant Derek . Après ce qu'il vient de se passer . Demain est un autre jour Derek . Ne te prend pas la tête

Derek : Comment tu fais ?

Haly : Comment je fais quoi ?

Derek : Pour tout le temps rester calme ... Comme si rien en pouvait t'atteindre

Haly : Ne croit pas ça Derek . Tu ne peux pas dire que rien ne m'atteint , c'est pas vrai . C'est juste que je me fixe des priorités . Et tu vois , à ce moment précis . Kate n'est pas vraiment ma priorité Derek ... Ne gâche pas ce moment s'il te plait

Derek : Tu as raison ... Et si on rentrait dormir ...

Haly : Si ça ne t'ennuie pas . J'aimerais autant rester ici cette nuit Derek . Au calme . Sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger . Et puis je serais déjà sur place pour travailler comme ça .

Derek : Comme tu veux ...

Haly commençait à ranger les livres qui traînaient un peu partout suite à ses recherches . Derek l'aidait . Ils les déposèrent sur la table . Puis tous les deux s'installèrent confortablement sur la canapé , l'un contre l'autre . Derek derrière Haly passant ses bras autour de sa taille quand Haly entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens . Et Derek commença à engager la conversation

Derek : Haly . Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce qui a été dit ce soir et je ne t'en parlerais pas . Mais je voudrais te parler de Stiles

Haly : Stiles ?

Derek : Oui . Je crois qu'il accepte enfin notre relation

Haly : Il n'a jamais vraiment été contre tu sais . Il avait juste peur

Derek : Peur de quoi

Haly : Peur de me perdre tout simplement . Il pensait qu'en étant avec toi je m'éloignerais de lui . Ce qui n'arrivera jamais . On a toujours été ensemble lui et moi . C'était nous deux contre le monde entier alors quand il a su que j'étais amoureuse de toi . Il a vu notre monde s'écrouler car il arrivait pas bien à réaliser tout simplement

Derek : Il me déteste . Je le sais bien

Haly : Qu'est ce que tu racontes . C'est faux Derek . Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu te trompes . Stiles t'apprécie au contraire . C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le montrer puisque tu n'as pas toujours été très sympa avec lui . Mais il t'a toujours respecté car tu as toujours été le seul à l'écouter quand certains le prenait pour un gamin hyperactif qui débitait toutes ces paroles qui ne voulaient pas forcément dire quelque chose . Mais toi Derek . Tu as toujours su l'écouter , le prendre au sérieux . Et il te respecte beaucoup pour ça . Tu l'as vu tel qu'il est mais tu as su voir au delà . Il ne te déteste pas . Crois moi

Derek : Tant mieux alors . Parce que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup . Sincèrement . C'est vrai que j'ai été mal à l'aise sur le fait de lui mentir sur notre relation mais aussi quand on se voyait dans son dos ...

Haly : Parce que sans le vouloir tu te soucies de lui Derek . Tout simplement

Derek : Oui . C'est vrai . Je ne l'ai jamais détesté en fait . C'est vrai que je lui ai lancé pas mal de piques mais au final il s'avère que c'est lui qui a toujours eu raison et que c'est lui qui nous a sorti de pas mal de galères grâce à son intelligence et son ingéniosité . Ca m'aurait fait mal de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas

Haly : Alors tu peux dormir tranquille Derek car ce n'est pas le cas ...

Derek : Oui je peux dormir tranquille comme tu dis ... Je t'aime Haly .

Celui ci n'eut aucune réponse . En effet Haly s'était endormie comme une souche . Derek la regardait dormir . Il sourit fini par déposer un baiser sur sa joue et s'endormi à son tour . Il profitait de ses bras au maximum car il savait que ces moments intimes étaient rares et qu'ils n'en avaient que très peu . Mais il ignorait totalement ce soir là que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il toucherait , embrasserait ou prendrait Haly dans ses bras ...


	46. Une journée ordinaire

Le jour se levait doucement . Haly était toujours blottit dans les bras de Derek . Elle se réveillait la première et essayait de se lever en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller celui ci . Il faut dire qu'il était à peine 6h30 . Et malgré sa courte nuit , Haly n'arrivait plus a dormir alors elle commençait à s'avancer dans son travail . Sans le faire exprès , elle fit tomber un livre par terre . Ce qui réveilla Derek .

Derek : Haly ?

Il se levait à son tour et se dirigea vers celle ci .

Haly : Hey . Je suis désolée . Je ne voulais pas te réveiller . J'étais en train de ranger et ce livre ma échapper des mains .

Derek : C'est pas grave . Ne t'inquiète pas . dit il lui prenant le livre des mains pour le psoer sur la table . Tu continuais tes recherches .

Haly : Non ... Enfin si on veut . Je me suis dis qu'avant d'ouvrir la bibliothèque je pourrais faire quelques recherches . Comprendre certaines choses ... Mais je n'y arrive pas Derek .

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire .

Haly : Il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête . Je sais que quoi que je puisse trouver ou quoi que je puisse faire . Ca ne changera pas ma nature . Du moins je n'ai encore rien trouver à ce sujet . Et puis il y a toute cette histoire avec une pseudo sœur que j'aurais . Je pensais que je serais capable de gérer tout ça mais en fin de compte . Je suis totalement larguée . Je sais pas comment m'y prendre Derek . Je ne sais pas quoi faire et ça me rend dingue ...

Derek : Hey Haly . Respire . C'est pas grave . Tu finiras bien par trouver quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps lui dit il prenant ses mains

Haly : Je sais bien . Mais le fait de ne rien savoir . De ne pas être capable de trouver de solutions .. Ça me rend dingue . Et ça rend les choses dangereuses car je vous met tous en danger . Je te mets toi en danger Derek .

Derek : Haly . Arrêtes . Ne penses pas comme ça. On finira par savoir ce que veut Kate et tout finira par s'arranger .

Haly : Je ne sais pas . Écoute Derek . Pour tout ce que je t'ai dis hier sur ma sœur , Deaton , le professeur ...

Derek : Je t'ai dis que je ne te forcerais en rien Haly si tu ne veux pas en parler .

Haly : J'ai changé d'avis Derek . Je veux tout savoir . Pas parce que j'en ai envie mais parce que j'en ai besoin et que ça devient une nécessité . Je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre si je veux pouvoir me défendre correctement .

Derek : Tu es sure Haly

Haly : Pas vraiment .

Derek prit la main d'Haly et ils partirent s'installer sur le canapé . Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait apprit la veille concernant la sœur d'Haly ainsi que sa nature mais aussi son rôle . Plus Derek avançait dans son récit et plus Haly commençait à regretter d'avoir demander la vérité . Quand il eu fini , Haly ne dit pas un mot . Ce qui inquiéta Derek .

Derek : Haly . Tu vas bien ?

Haly : Oui . Pardon ... C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça Derek . Je comprend mieux certaines choses et tout commence à devenir clair dans ma tête . J'y vois un peu plus clair . Mais je me pose quand même des questions

Derek : Lesquelles ?

Haly : Comment je suis censée fermer une brèche supernaturelle dans une souche d'un très viel arbre . Et comment je retrouve ma sœur car apparemment sans elle , je ne pourrais rien faire ...

Derek : Je pense que tu n'auras pas de difficultés à la trouver . C'est elle qui viendra à toi .

Haly : C'et à dire . Tu dis ça comme si tu en étais certain Derek dit elle surprise .

Derek : Je sais pas .. Hier soir . Quand je t'ai trouvé allongée sur le canapé . Tu n'étais pas seule . Une femme était la avec toi . Elle t'a recouverte d'un plaid , t'as caressé les cheveux et déposé un baiser sur ton front avant de s'évaporer par la fenêtre . J'ai essayé de la rattraper bien sur mais c'était déjà trop tard . Elle était déjà loin . Je pense que c'était ta sœur , malgré que je ne l'ai jamais vu . Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être autrement .

Haly : D'après ce que tu me décris , elle était plutôt proche de moi . Je veux dire . Protectrice . Tu crois qu'elle me connaît .

Derek : Je pense que c'est possible . D'une part elle t'a sauvé dans la salle des coffres , tu es d'accord

Haly : Oui

Derek : Et hier soir , elle était à tes côtés Haly . Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence . Je pense qu'elle te connaît et qu'elle veille sur toi . Elle aura peut être les réponses à tes questions . Maintenant la raison de sa venue , je n'en sais rien . Peut être qu'elle est au courant pour votre famille et qu'elle est venue pour accomplir une mission . Votre mission .

Haly : J'en sais rien Derek . Si c'était le cas , pourquoi ne pas venir se présenter directement au lieu d'agir dans l'ombre .. Franchement . Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener .

Haly était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées . Derek la prise dans ses bras lui embrassant le front

Derek : Hey ne t'inquiète pas d'accord . Je suis la et je ne vais pas te lâcher . Je veillerais sur toi de jour comme de nuit si il le faut mais je ne t'abandonne pas Haly . Jamais

Haly : Je sais Derek . Et merci

Elle lui prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres . Il était déjà 8h00 . Haly devait ouvrir la bibliothèque .

Haly : J'ai pas vu le temps passer . C'est l'heure . Je dois ouvrir la bibliothèque pendant que c'est encore calme .

Derek : Le calme avant la tempête ... Écoute je vais retourner au loft . Je dois parler avec Peter . Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire lui et moi

Haly se tourna . Fixa Derek et lui fit un sourire

Haly : C'est une bonne chose à faire Derek

Derek : Une fille que je connais m'a rappelé à quel point c'était important la famille et ça , peut importe les erreurs du passé .

Haly : Je suis contente Derek . Vraiment . Tu as raison de vouloir parler avec ton oncle . Vous en avez besoin tous les deux . Je pense que malgré ce qui s'est passé , tu l'aimes et je sais que c'est réciproque . C'est juste que vous n'avez pas encore trouver comment l'exprimer . Mais ça viendra . Petit à petit .

Derek : Oui tu as raison . Est ce qu'on se voit plus tard .

Haly : Bien sur . Je passerai au loft après le travail Derek . Je serais la en début de soirée . Tu sais ce que c'est . Le travail ... Les " responsabilités " ... Ce qui me permet de me sentir normale ... Alors ...

Derek lui fit un sourire enjoué . Il aimait voir Haly libre et heureuse de pouvoir s'épanouir .

Haly : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça .

Derek : Parce que trouve que sourire te va bien . Tu es rayonnante . Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir comme ça .

Haly : Comme quoi ?

Derek : Heureuse .

Elle lui sourit passant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles .

Haly : Alors prépares toi à t'habituer à ce sourire Derek . Car dorénavant . Malgré nos problèmes . Je vivrais chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier . Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire . C'est vrai . En cet instant précis , je suis heureuse . Et je ne laisserais personne gâcher mon bonheur . Je sais que la route est longue et qu'on connaîtra d'autres jours sombres , c'est évident . Mais ce que j'ai avec toi . Ce qu'on a . Personne ne pourra me l'enlever Derek ... Je ne veux pas qu'on me prive ou me vole le peu de bonheur que j'ai dans ma vie , tu comprends ...

Derek : Bien sur . Je ne veux pas perdre ce sourire . Ce visage . Toi . Je ne veux pas te perdre .

Haly : Ca n'arrivera pas . Je sais que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens car nos vies ... Ma vie est menacée chaque jour .. Mais je te fais la promesse Derek que je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas ... Je t'aime

Derek la prise par la taille et commençait à l'embrasser tout en serrant un peu plus son étreinte . Puis Haly se recula posant ses mains sur le torse de celui ci .

Haly : Derek dit elle souriante . Je pourrais passer ma journée à t'embrasser et bien plus encore ... Ça oui ... Mais là , je dois vraiment commencer à bosser .

Il la regarderait amoureusement . Lui sourit . Prit ses mains , les embrassa et tout en s'approchant de son oreille , il lui murmura :

" moi aussi je pourrais passer mes journées à t'embrasser et bien plus encore " avec un sourire malicieux en coin .

Puis celui ci se détacha de ses mains et partit tout en lui lançant un dernier regard enjoué . Celle ci rougit mais était joyeuse et son expression se lisait sur son visage . Ce qui raviva Derek . En effet celui ci , depuis qu'il avait rencontré Haly , sa vie avait changé . Il ne voyait plus tout en noir et il avait apprit à s'ouvrir aux autres . A s'ouvrir sur ce qu'il ressentait et toute cette colère , cette frustration au fond de lui disparaissaient peu à peu . Haly était vraiment la seule personne qui avait su toucher l'âme de Derek et de le ramener à la vie , en quelque sorte . Elle lui avait apprit à sourire et se sentir léger . Il se sentait vraiment mieux depuis sa rencontre même si il avait toujours ce côté protecteur envers elle .

Il était déjà pas loin de midi . Haly s'apprêtait à aller manger quand Stiles et Scott arrivèrent à la bibliothèque .

Haly : Salut . Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Leur demanda telle tout en leur donnant une bise à chacun

Stiles : On est élève dans ce bahut Haly .Tu te rappelles .

Haly : Je sais Stiles répondit elle joviale . Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est ce que vous faites à la bibliothèque . J'allais partir manger .

Scott : Cool . Nous aussi . On a qu'à manger ensemble .

Haly : Ok . Allons y maintenant alors parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps . Je reprend dans une demie heure

Stiles : Déjà ? Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais pour souffler Haly

Haly : Si Stiles . Mais tu sais avec les événements passés . J'ai pris pas mal de retard . Et j'aime mon travail alors si je pouvais le garder ce serait bien . Je n'ai pas vraiment été l'employé modèle ces dernières semaines .En plus , je rencontre des gens sympas . Mes amis me rendent visite . Vous savez . Ça fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir vivre quelques journées normales ...

Scott : C'est pas faux . Ç'est relaxant

Haly : C'est tout à fait ça Scott ... Au fait . Vous avez des nouvelles de Lydia . Je veux dire je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps . Depuis un long moment en fait et elle ne prend ni mes appels et ne répond à aucun de mes messages . Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Je m'inquiète pour elle .

Stiles : Elle va bien . C'est juste que ces derniers temps , son don . Son pouvoir de banshee s'est intensifié et elle a du mal à canaliser tout ça . Elle a voulu prendre du recul et un peu de temps pour elle . Elle partit chez son père . On ne sait pas quand elel revient . Ne le prend pas personnellement . Elle ne donne de nouvelles à personne . C'est sa mère qui m'en a donné .

Haly : D'accord . C'est vrai que sa mère travaille ici , j'avais oublié .

Les trois jeunes avaient enfin leur plateau repas et s'installèrent à table . Les deux garçons regardaient Haly , mal à l'aise . Mais celle ci le remarquait de suite

Haly : Bon allez . Qu'est ce qui ne va pas . Vous me regardez comme si vous vouliez me demander ou me dire quelque chose . Alors je vous écoute ?

Scott : Rien . Tout va bien

Haly : Stiles ?

Stiles : Comme il a dit . Tout va bien

Haly : Je vous connais par cœur les garçons . Alors dites moi . Je n'ai plus vraiment beaucoup de temps alors ...

Stiles : Ok . Tu dois savoir quelque chose

Scott : C'est à propos de toi et de ta soeur Haly

Stiles : On ne veut pas te cacher la vérité .

Scott : Oui . On a instauré un nouveau code . Une nouvelle règle

Haly : Ce qui veut dire . Je ne suis pas sure de vous suivre .

Stiles : A partir d'aujourd'hui , il n'y aura plus de mensonges te concernant et tant pis pour les conséquences .

Haly : J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle règle

La Scott et Stiles se regardèrent et se sourirent

Haly : Ecoutez , c'est gentil mais si ça concerne votre discussion d'hier avec Deaton et le professeur . Ne vous fatiguez pas

Stiles : Mais si tu dois savoir Haly dit il presque furieux par la réponse de celle ci

Haly : Ne vous fatiguez pas . Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis déjà au courant de tout .

Scott : Quoi . Mais comment t'es au courant ?

Haly : Derek . Derek m'a tout raconté .

Stiles : Derek ! Mais quand est ce que tu l'as vu ?

Haly : Après que je sois partie de la clinique . Je suis venue me réfugier ici . A la bibliothèque . Et Derek a fini par me trouver . Il voulait tout m'expliquer hier soir . Mais je n'étais pas prête à entendre tout un tas d'histoire à ce moment là . J'avais besoin de calme . Et ce matin j'ai repensé à tout ce qui se passe ou qui s'est passé . Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas échapper à ce que je suis alors je lui ai demandé de tout m'expliquer . Je sais tout dorénavant .

Stiles : Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un texto Haly . Au moins pour me dire que tu allais bien .

Haly : Je suis désolée Stiles . J'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça . Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais une soeur alors j'ai peut être laissé mon esprit ailleurs . Mais promis . J'y penserais la prochaine fois dit elle lui prenant la main et posant l'autre sur sa joue

Scott : Alors vu que tu es au courant de tout . Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Haly : Pour le moment pas grand chose parce que le temps passe et je dois retourner travailler . Mais j'ai dis a Derek que je passerais au loft une fois terminé . On a qu'à se retrouver là bas d'accord . Et on pourra discuter de tout ça . Vraiment de tout ok .

Scott : Pas de souci . On se retrouve au loft alors .

Haly : Oui Scott .

Les garçons commencèrent à se lever pour retourner en cours quand Haly interrompit Stiles .

Haly : Stiles . Attends s'il te plaît .

Stiles : Vas y Scott . Je te rejoins

Scott : Ok . A toute .

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haly . Quelque chose ne va pas .

Haly : Écoute . Hier soir Derek m'a dit que ma sœur était venue me rendre visite pendant que je m'étais endormie . Du moins il a supposé que c'était elle . C'était juste avant qu'il arrive . Il a vu cette femme . Et la façon dont elle s'occupait de moi , il en a déduit que ça ne pouvait t'être qu 'elle .

Stiles : Comment il a supposé ça

Haly : Parce que cette femme prenait soin de moi Stiles . Comme une mère ferait avec son enfant . J'ai besoin de toi Stiles . Du moins de ton père et là j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'en occuper ou d'aller voir ton père .

Stiles : Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi Haly . Je le ferais

Haly : Voilà . Ce matin j'ai trouvé ça sous le canapé dit elle lui tendant une photo .

Il s'agissait d'une photo de deux bébés . A l'arrière de cette photo on pouvait voir écrit : " Haly et Hope "

Stiles : Tu penses que c'est ta sœur .

Haly : J'en suis sûre Stiles . Regarde la photo d'un peu plus près .

En effet . En regardant de plus près . Stiles remarqua la marque de naissance sur le poignet d'un des deux bébés . Il n'y avait pas de doute possible .

Stiles : Est ce que Derek est au courant . Je veux dire est ce qu'il a vu la photo .

Haly : Non . Pas encore Stiles

Stiles : Haly ! Tu peux pas lui cacher ça . Il doit savoir

Haly : Je ne lui ai pas caché Stiles . Derek était déjà parti quand j'ai trouvé la photo .

Stiles : Tu devrais lui envoyer un message .

Haly : Je le ferais Stiles . Bien sur . Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça . J'aime votre nouveau code et j'adhère . Je n'ai pas menti et je ne compte pas le faire Stiles alors pourquoi t'es comme ça

Stiles : C'est juste que j'ai compris certaines choses le concernant . Je veux dire des choses que je n'avais pas vu avant ou que je ne comprenais pas ... Je pense qu'il a eu assez de souffrance dans sa vie Haly . Et attention je ne dis pas que tu le fais souffrir , pas du tout . C'est même tout le contraire . Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça en fait .. C'est juste que ... Enfin bon .. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ..

Haly : Non ... Pas trop ... Ecoute Stiles . Si je t'ai donné cette photo . C'est pour que tu puisses l'a donner à ton père . Essaie de voir avec lui si il y a pas eu de disparition de bébé , ou qu'il se renseigne si un bébé a été abandonné devant un hôpital le soir qui a suivi ma naissance ou le lendemain . Si on trouve quelque chose . Je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur mon éventuelle sœur Stiles . Je saurais où chercher Stiles . Savoir qui sont ses parents . Comment elle a vécu ... On aura un tout début de piste ... Je ne cache rien à personne mais je sais que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup la . Je te promet que quand j'aurais les réponses de ton père . J'en parlerais à Derek . Des ce soir si il le faut . Mais demande à ton père de se renseigner s'il te plait . Est ce que je peux compter sur toi .

Stiles : Oui bien sur que tu peux . Mais Haly . Ça fait 19 ans maintenant . Qui te dit que mon père trouvera quoi que ce soit . Et si il ne trouve rien .

Haly : Crois moi Stiles . Je pense que ton père trouvera .

Stiles : Tu as l'air si sûre de toi Haly . Je voudrais pas que tu sois déçue Haly . Je veux pas que tu souffres ... Encore

Haly : Ça n'arrivera pas Stiles . Je peux pas te l'expliquer mais je le sens . Peut être que je ressens le lien qui unit des jumeaux . Peut être que le fait qu'elle soit ici à Beacon Hills fait en sorte que mon lien avec elle se développe et se renforce . Je sais pas trop . C'est tellement ...

Stiles : Bizarre

Haly : J'allais pas dire ça comme ça mais oui . C'est bizarre ...

Stiles : Ecoute . Je donnerais la photo à mon père quand je le verrais . Mais Haly . Ne t'attends pas à avoir des réponses immédiatement . Ça risque de prendre du temps .

Haly : Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles . J'en suis consciente . Je te remercie . Vraiment .

Stiles prit Haly dans ses bras .

Stiles : Je t'aime Haly et je serais toujours la pour toi tu le sais .

Haly : Je t'aime aussi Stiles et je serais toujours présente pour toi également . Et inutile de tout raconter à Scott car je sais qu'il n'a pas perdu une seule miette de tout ce que je viens de te dire répondit elle désignant Scott qui se trouvait derrière une fenêtre du bahut , non loin d'eux .

Stiles tourna la tête et en effet , il aperçu Scott . Celui ci mal à l'aise partit de suite , gêné . Quand à Stiles il se mit à rire avec Haly .

Stiles : Niveau discrétion , on fait mieux c'est sur .

Haly : Oui ... Encore merci Stiles . Je dois filer . On se voit ce soir au loft d'accord .

Stiles : Oui . A ce soir .

Ils se firent une dernière étreinte . Un dernier bisous amical et partirent chacun de leur côté .


	47. Tout va changer

La journée avait été calme pour tout le monde . Une fois qu'Haly eu fini , elle partit faire une course avant de se rendre au loft . En effet elle devait récupérer quelque chose qui leur serait sans doute utiles pour trouver certaines réponses ...

_**[ FLASHBACK UN PEU PLUS TOT DANS LA SOIREE ] **_

_**Derek était arrivé au loft . Il avait demandé à Peter de le rejoindre . Celui ci était déjà sur place . **_

_**Peter : Alors . Qu'avais tu de si urgent à me dire pour me faire venir ici Derek **_

_**Derek : Il faut qu'on parle **_

_**Peter : Et de quoi veux tu parler ? Je t'écoute**_

_**Derek : De toi .. Nous **_

_**Peter : Je ne suis pas sur de te suivre là Derek **_

_**Derek : Je veux parler de notre relation en tant que famille Peter **_

_**Peter : Désolé Derek . Ce sera sans moi ...**_

_**Peter commençait à partir quand Derek l'attrapa par le bras fermement**_

_**Derek : Attends ... S'il te plaît . Puis il relâcha son bras ..**_

_**Peter : Très bien Derek . Qu'est ce que tu veux ? De quoi veux tu parler ? **_

_**Derek : J'ai parlé avec Haly de votre " cavale " . Du moins c'est elle qui m'en a parlé .**_

_**Peter : Et alors , qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans moi ?**_

_**Derek : Elle m'a dit que tu avais pris soin d'elle comme un père l'aurait fait . **_

_**Peter : Elle n'avait plus personne Derek . Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire . La laisser dans sa maison le soir de la tuerie entre les mains de Kali et Ennis et la laisser se faire tuer elle aussi . Je ne suis pas comme ça . Et ses parents étaient mes amis . J'ai toujours considéré Haly comme un membre de ma famille **_

_**Derek : C'est bien ça le problème **_

_**Peter : Comment ça **_

_**Derek : Quand j'ai retrouvé Laura et que je l'ai vu morte . J'étais énervé , en colère . Et quand j'ai su que c'est toi qui l'avait tué . J'ai juste eu envie de t'égorger Peter**_

_**Peter : Ecoutes Derek . Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais et il me semble que je me suis excusé maintes fois et que j'ai tout fait pour me racheter . Alors c'est quoi le problème Derek **_

_**Derek : Le problème . Tu veux que je te dise c'est quoi le problème . Quand je me suis retrouvé seul , j'aurais aimé que tu tiennes ton rôle Peter . J'aurais voulu que tu sois présent pour moi . Que tu m'écoutes et que tu sois là pour moi . Mais au lieu de ça tu as préféré mener ta petite vendetta personnelle . Et tu m'as laissé tomber Peter ... **_

_**Peter : Ecoute Derek . Je ne suis pas parfait commença il à dire d'un ton élevé . Tout le monde le sait . J'ai fais d'horribles choses Derek et j'en suis pas fier mais ce qui est fait est fait . Je ne peux pas revenir dessus Derek . Alors qu'est ce que tu attends de moi aujourd'hui . Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Derek : Je veux qu'on soit une famille Peter ! répondit il furieux ... **_

_**Face aux mots de Derek et son expression sur son visage , Peter était quelque peu bouleversé .. Il s'approcha de Derek , lui posa une main sur son épaule **_

_**Peter : Ecoute moi Derek . On est une famille d'accord . Je serais toujours là pour toi , quoi qu'il arrive . Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ou dire ce que je ressens . C'est génétique dans la famille . Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es mon neveu . Que je t'aime et que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber Derek ... **_

_**Derek : C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre Peter . **_

_**Peter : Crois le ou non mais j'ai changé Derek . Je ne suis plus la même personne .**_

_**Derek : Je sais bien **_

_**Peter : Aller , viens là dit il le prenant dans ses bras et lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il allait en effet tenir son rôle auprès de Derek . Celui ci répondit à son étreinte ...**_

_**[ FIN DU FLASHBACK ]**_

Scott et Stiles étaient enfin arrivés chez Derek . Peter était toujours présent

Stiles : Haly n'est pas là ?

Derek : Elle m'a envoyé un message . Elle ne va pas tarder , elle avait une course à faire avant de venir ici

Scott : Une course à faire ? De quoi s'agit il ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas . Elle a rien dit à ce propos .

Les garçons commencèrent à fouiller dans les documents qu'avait pu rassembler Stiles en attendant qu'Haly n'arrive .. Il commençait à se faire tard et Haly arriva enfin

Haly : Hey . Je suis désolée d'être en retard . Je devais récupérer ça avant de venir dit elle montrant le bestiaire qu'elle tenait dans sa main

Peter : Qu'est ce c'est Haly

Haly : Un bestiaire . celui que m'a donné le professeur à mes 14 ans . Plus quelques livres de la bibliothèque .

Stiles : Tu as toujours le bestiaire ?

Haly : Oui . Je l'avais mis en lieu sur pour être sure qu'il n'atterrisse pas entre de mauvaises mains Stiles ...

Scott s'approchait du bestiaire et vu qu'il était attaché par une corde ancienne . Encore nouée ...

Scott : On dirait ...

Haly : Quoi . Qu'il n'a jamais été lu

Scott : Oui dit il sidéré

Haly : En fait ... Je .. Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert c'est vrai . J'ai jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans parce que j'avais peur . J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir ce que le monde qui nous entoure cachait . Alors je l'ai enterré au cimetière près de mes parents pour être sure que personne ne mettrait la main dessus ...

Stiles : Haly ... Pourquoi t'en a pas parlé dit il s'approchant d'elle

Haly : Parce que ce n'est qu'un détail Stiles . Et je pensais vraiment pas avoir besoin de ça un jour ... Je suis désolée

Derek : C'est pas grave Haly ... Je peux demanda t'il tout en désignant le bestiaire .

Haly : Bien sur . Tiens

Derek et Stiles partirent de leur côté pour voir ce que renfermait ce fameux bestiaire . Quand à Peter et Scott , ils durent partir car Lydia était revenue à Beacon Hills et elle avait besoin de parler à Scott . Mais Peter ne voulait pas le laisser y aller seule à cause de Kate et de ses berserkers qui traînaient encore dans les parages ...

Quand Derek et Stiles ouvrirent le bestiaire et commencèrent à le lire . Ils étaient surpris et stupéfaits . Puis ils se tournèrent vers Hay

Haly : Quoi . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Stiles : Comme quoi

Haly : Comme si vous alliez m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle

Derek : Tu es sure que tu n'as jamais ouvert ce bestiaire Haly

Haly : Non jamais . Pourquoi , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles : Haly . Ce bestiaire n'est pas ordinaire . Il s'agit plus d'un journal . Ça retrace tout le parcours de ta famille . Tes origines . Ton arbre généalogique ... Il y a tout . Tout est expliqué là dedans ...

Haly : Quoi . Montre moi ça dit elle arrachant le bestiaire des mains de Stiles ...

En effet , quand Haly aperçut le contenu du bestiaire . Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tomberait sur ce genres de choses . Tous les secrets de sa famille , leurs origines , leurs dons . Tout était expliqué dans les moindres détails . Celle ci n'en revenait pas de pas avoir ouvert ce bestiaire plus tôt . Elle commençait à pâlir et manquait de ne tomber avant de n'être rattraper de justesse par Derek

Derek : Haly ? Ça va ?

Haly : Oui ça va ... C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'informations à gérer . C'est ... Laisser moi une minute d'accord .

Stiles : Ok . Tu devrais aller t'asseoir Haly ..

Haly : Oui ...

Celle ci partit s'asseoir sur la canapé tandis que Derek et Stiles continuaient de parcourir le bestiaire .

Puis Derek et Stiles tombèrent sur un passage qui leur glacèrent le dos ... En effet , ils avaient pu lire :

" Une fée peu être déchue de ses dons et capacités en donnant sa vie pour sacrifice . Son âme et son coeur doivent accepter cette délivrance sinon le sacrifice n'aurait aucun sens "

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Haly , qui avait prit des bouquins pour faire des recherches également . Mais celle ci sentit leur regard peser sur elle .

Haly : Quoi encore . Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Stiles : Heu .. Non .. Rien du tout Haly . Mis à part les secrets de ta famille , leurs origines . Il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant ...

Haly : Oh .. Ok . Je continue mes recherches alors .

Stiles venait de mentir à Haly et Derek le regardait déconcerté ...

Derek : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous murmura t'il . On avait dit plus de mensonges

Stiles : Ecoute Derek . Je sais ce qu'on a dit mais là . C'est différent . Il s'agit d'Haly bon sang . On peut pas lui dire que pour se délivrer de ce qu'elle est , elle doit mourir . Car c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit . On parle de sacrifice Derek , ce qui inclut la mort ...

Derek : On ... On ne peut pas lui mentir Stiles ...

Stiles : Ecoute Derek . On ne ment pas . On garde ça pour nous pour le moment . On ne dit rien et on agira en conséquence . On peut pas la perdre . Je peux pas la perdre ... Pas encore ...

Derek fixa Stiles , fit signe de tête et partit s'asseoir aux cotés d'Haly ...

Derek : Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant

Haly : Non . Pas vraiment . J'ai l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin .. On trouvera jamais de réponses Derek ...Du moins elles ne sont pas dans ces bouquins dit elle balançant celui ci sur la table située en face d'elle

Derek : Ne te décourages pas Haly . C'est que le début ... Ne baisses pas les bras d'accord dit il lui souriant et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres . Puis Haly se levait et rejoignit Stiles . Elle s'apprêtait à prendre le bestiaire quand Stiles le lui arracha des mains

Haly : Ça va pas Stiles . Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Stiles : Heu .. Moi ... Rien .. C'est .. Crois moi Haly , il n'y aucune réponses dans ce bestiaire ...

Haly : Je veux bien te croire Stiles mais j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur ma famille . Tu comprends ...

Stiles : Oui ... Bien sur .. Tiens répondit il lui donnant le bestiaire à contre coeur ...

Haly : Merci

Puis Derek rejoignit à son tour Stiles tandis qu'Haly revenait s'asseoir sur le canapé

Derek : Bravo Stiles ... Du grand art .. Comment tu crois qu'elle va réagir en découvrant la vérité . Et qui sait ce qui est écrit après , on a pas été plus loin que ça Stiles . Qui sait ce que nous réserve ce bestiaire

Stiles : J'en sais rien ok . Mais j'ai du lui donner , elle l'aurait prit quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon .

Derek : Et si son sacrifice impliquait d'autres choses Stiles

Stiles : Comme quoi

Derek : J'en sais rien moi puisqu'on a pas pu lire la suite ... Ça ne présage rien de bon continuait il de murmurer .

Haly était perdue dans ses pensées à lire chacune des pages du bestiaire quand elle tombait sur le passage en question . Elle restait choquée mais pas à cause du fait qu'elle devait se sacrifier pour perdre ses dons mais par ce qui avait été écrit après . En effet , Haly pouvait ou devait se sacrifier pour devenir " normale " même si ça impliquait qu'elle devait mourir mais elle savait aussi qu'en se sacrifiant , plus aucun être surnaturel ne pourrait s'en prendre à elle ... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps . Elle savait dorénavant que pour protéger ses amis et celui qu'elle aime , elle devait se sacrifier pour que plus personne ne s'en prenne à eux pour l'atteindre elle . Stiles avait scruter le moindre détail du visage d'Haly pendant sa lecture , et il vit bien qu'elle était tombé sur le passage déplaisant . Celle ci mit le bestiaire dans son sac et le ferma ...

Stiles : Tout va bien Haly dit il s'approchant d'elle

Haly : Oui .. C'est juste que ... Vous avez lu ce passage ... Le passage qui dit que je devrais sans doute me sacrifier ...

Derek : Oui ... Ecoute Haly .. Tu n'as pas à faire ça d'accord . Ce ne sont que des écrits dans un livre

Haly : Les écrits de ma famille Derek ... Je ne vais pas mourir , je n'en ai aucune envie ... Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça a été écrit c'est tout . Maintenant je sais que je suis plus précieuse vivante que morte . C'est pour ça ...

Haly : C'est pour ça que Kate en a après moi . Elle veut ou elle attend quelque chose de moi mais elle ne dispose pas de tous les éléments ... Elle est paniquée et folle de rage à cause de ça et c'est ce qui la rend si imprévisible ... Dangereuse ...

Kate : Je vois qu'on parle de moi dit elle faisant une entrée fracassante au loft de Derek . Mais celle ci n'était pas seule . En effet , elle était accompagnée d'une femme . Et cette femme n'était autre que la soeur d'Haly .

Haly l'a reconnu de suite . Tout le monde se dressa surprit . Inquiet . Derek passait devant Haly tandis que Stiles était encore devant la table qui longeait la fenêtre

Haly : Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Surtout , qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle dit elle furieuse

Mais elle n'eu bien sur aucune réponses

Kate : Ne te préoccupes pas d'elle Haly . Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de moi lui dit elle tout en s'approchant

Mais face à ça , Derek se métamorphosa en loup et commençait à attaquer Kate . Il se dit qu'il aurait des chances de la battre une fois pour toute puisqu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de ses berserkers . Derek lança le premier coup . Kate valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce . En voyant ça , Stiles se précipitait vers Haly . Mais celle ci ne comptait pas en rester là . Elle se précipita sur celle qui lui servait de soeur pour essayer de la neutraliser . Mais Haly n'avait pas eu le temps de l'atteindre que celle ci était propulsée à son tour à cause de la magie de sa soeur ...

Stiles : Haly ! cria t'il affolé se dirigeant vers elle . Tu vas bien .

Haly : Ça va . On ne pourra pas les battre Stiles . Elle ... Elle est trop puissante . Ma soeur est trop puissante ... Elle va nous écraser

Derek continuait son combat avec Kate , mais celle ci en avait vraiment marre de son impertinence à son égard , alors elle interpella son acolyte .

Kate : Tu attends quoi pour me sortir de là rugissait elle . Sers toi de te magie et sors moi de là ...

Celle ci hésitait , ce qui énerva d'avantage Kate

Kate : Maintenant ! lui cracha t'elle au visage avec violence

Celle ci s'exécutait . Elle passa ses mains devant elle , doigts écartés et commençait à se servir de sa magie . Là Derek et Stiles commencèrent à se tordre de douleur et finirent par tomber à terre . Du sang s'échappait de leur bouche et de leurs oreilles ... Kate revenait vers Haly . Passait ses griffes sous son menton

Kate : Je te laisse une dernière chance Haly . Sois tu nous rejoins soit ils meurent dit elle lançant une regard vers Stiles et Derek ..

Haly : Arrêtez ... S'il vous plaît .. Arrêtez ça . Stop dit elle en pleurant ... Vous avez gagné

Kate : Je veux te l'entendre dire Haly

Haly : Je .. Je vous rejoins ... Maintenant laissez les ... Stop ! hurla t'elle

Derek : Ha ... Haly ... Non

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek ajouta t'elle laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage tout en serrant ses poings ...

Stiles : Non .. Fais ... Fais pas ça dit il faible . On ... On trouvera une solution ... On trouve toujours une solution ..

Haly : Pas cette fois Stiles ... C'est fini ... Je .. Je vous aime ... Je suis désolée ...

Sur ces mots Haly tourna les talons et partit avec Kate et sa soeur sans se retourner ... Les garçons se remettaient à peine de ce qui venait de leur arriver . Stiles a eu beaucoup plus de mal car il était humain et il avait beaucoup plus subit que Derek , qui lui pouvait cicatriser ... Une fois remit sur pied Derek appela Peter et Stiles appelait Scott pour leur demander de les rejoindre au loft ...

Derek : Hey .. Ça va . Tu te sens bien

Stiles : Redemandes moi dans un quart d'heure Derek .. J'ai l'impression qu'un bus vient de me passer dessus . J'ai mal partout

Derek : Je suis désolé Stiles

Stiles : Pourquoi . C'est pas de ta faute

Derek : J'aurais du être plus vigilant . J'aurais du prévoir que Kate reviendrait . Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ... Peut être que si je l'avais fais ... Je ...

Stiles : Stop ! Arrêtes Derek . T'aurais rien pu faire ... On ne pouvait rien faire , elle avait un atout avec elle , et pas des moindres ... Comment on peut lutter contre la magie . Qui plus est une magie aussi puissante . Ne te rend pas responsable d'accord et reprend toi . Elles ont Haly alors c'est pas le moment de se perdre dans des " si " et des " peut être " .. Compris . Reprend toi dit il fermement

Derek : Tu as raison . On doit retrouver Haly ... Pourquoi sa soeur aurait fait ça . Je veux dire ça n'a pas de sens

Stiles : Pourquoi tu dis ça

Derek : Ça n'a pas de sens car hier elle prenait soin d'elle Stiles . Et puis tu l'as vu comme moi , elle a hésité à nous faire mal jusqu'à ce que Kate lui crie dessus . Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça . Tu ne peux pas prendre soin de quelqu'un et vouloir tuer ceux qu'elle aime le lendemain ... C'est ...

Stiles : Insensé .

Derek : Oui Stiles ...

Scott et Peter arrivèrent au loft . Derek lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé . A la suite de ça , ils se mirent tous en route pour essayer de retrouver Haly .

De leur côté , Kate avait amené Haly dans ce qui semblait être des galeries sous terraines . Haly était à nouveau ligotée à une chaise . Ce sentiment d'impuissance lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose . A un détail près . Celle ci avait une seringue planté dans le bras et son sang se versait dans une poche . Et à en juger par le teint pâle d'Haly et sa faiblesse , ça devait faire un moment que la seringue était dans son bras ...

Haly : Qu'est ce ... Qu'est ce que vous faites ...

Kate : Tu vois Haly ... Je suis sur que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs tout ça .. Si je te dis Allemagne

A ce mot , Haly frissonnait de peur .

Haly : Quoi .. Qu'est ce que vous avez dit dit elle affolée et commençant à gesticuler sur sa chaise

Kate : Ne t'agites pas comme ça Haly .. Je ne suis pas là pour mener des expériences sur toi comme ces malades ... J'ai juste besoin de ton sang

Haly : Mon sang ! Mais pour quoi faire ...

Kate : Tu vois Haly . Quand tu t'es faite enlever et utiliser comme cobaye ..

Haly : Comment . Comment vous êtes au courant de ça . Personne ne l'était ... Mais bien sur vous êtes une Argent ...

Kate : Oui je suis une Argent . Du moins je l'étais avant de devenir cette ... Cette chose ... Donc par définition je sais beaucoup de choses parce que je me dois d'être informée ... Ton sang grâce à la magie va me permettre de pouvoir me contrôler et me transformer à volonté ... Que ce soit en période de pleine lune ou autre , car n'étant pas un loup garou , je mute sans cesse , involontairement et sans aucun contrôle .. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'et frustrant de rien pouvoir faire quand tu sens tous les muscles de ton corps se froisser , tes os se briser un à un . Sans parler des maux de tête qui te font penser que celle ci va exploser n'importe quand ... C'est fatiguant Haly ...

Haly : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite . Je .. J'aurais ...

Kate : Tu aurais quoi Haly . Tu m'aurais aidé peut être . Après tout ce que j'ai fais ... Ne me fais pas rire répondit elle narcissique

Haly : J'aurais pu comprendre

Kate : Ne me fais pas rire toi et ta légendaire empathie s'il te plaît ...

Haly : Le jour où vous êtes venue chez moi . La première fois . Vous aviez déjà tout prévu n'est ce pas ... Tout était calculé ...

Kate : Je n'avais pas le choix ! cria t'elle . Tu ne m'aurais jamais suivi de ton plein gré et tes amis ne t'auraient jamais laissé faire . Et je ne te parle même pas de Derek ... Ou de Peter ...

Haly : Alors vous avez préféré , blesser , mutiler et tuer des gens ! Vous êtes une grande malade . Vous savez ça ...

Kate : Arrêtes de parler . Tu me fatigues ... Est ce que ça suffit ça demanda t'elle à la soeur d'Haly lui montrant la poche de sang .

Celle lui répondit oui d'un signe de la tête ...

Kate : Très bien . Tu vois Haly . Estimes toi heureuse . Tu vas bientôt partir et en plus en vie ... D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance ...

Haly regardait furieusement Kate . Celle ci lui retira la seringue du bras et prit la poche de sang . Elle l'a tendit à la soeur d'Haly . Celle ci prit la poche et versa le sang dans un bol . Elle y ajouta deux herbes magiques et commençait son incantation . Une fois terminé , elle tendit le bol à Kate et celle ci bu tout le sang qui s'y trouvait . Sur le moment elle ne ressentit aucun effet . Mais pour savoir si oui ou non , ça avait bien marché , elle s'approchait d'Haly et tenta de se transformer . Là , surprise . Elle y était parvenue sans aucune difficulté . Le sang d'Haly coulait désormais dans les veines de Kate et grâce à ça , celle ci pouvait muter à volonté . Sans ressentir aucune douleur , aucune crainte et en ayant le total contrôle sur elle ...

Kate : Merci Haly de m'avoir donné ce cadeau

Haly : Je ne vous ai rien donné . Vous vous êtes juste servie dit elle énervée ... Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez alors maintenant laissez moi partir ...

Kate : Je vais te laisser partir mais avant il y a encore un petit détail à régler

Haly : Quoi ! De quoi vous parlez répondit elle interloquée

Kate : Tu vas lui effacer la mémoire dit elle s'adressant à sa soeur .. Celle ci fut surpise et déconcertée

Haly : Quoi ! Non faites pas ça

Kate : Tu vas lui faire oublier Derek , Peter , Stiles et toute la clic . Tu vas tout lui faire oublier sa vie avec eux . Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rappelle d'aucun d'entre nous . Qu'elle ne sache pas non plus que les loups garous existent , qu'elle est une fée et que le monde surnaturel existe ... Fait en sorte qu'elle ai la vie qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir . Une vie normale . Elle se rappellera tous les aspects de sa vie sans la partie surnaturelle et elle continuera de travailler à la bibliothèque du Lycée . Elle en sera la gérante ... Fais lui tout oublier du monde " magique " de Beacon Hills ... C'est dans tes cordes . Et attention . Pas de coups bas sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera à ton petit ange ... Puis celle ci partit la laissant seule avec Haly ..

Haly : Attends .. S'il te plaît . Tu n'as pas à faire . Je ne dirais rien . Je t'en prie . Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir

Soeur : Elle le saurait de toute façon

Haly : Non pas forcément

Soeur : Je suis désolée , je n'ai pas le choix dit elle laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue

Haly : Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en étant à Beacon Hills . C'est qu'il y a toujours une solution ... S'il te plaît

Soeur : Je peux pas , je suis désolée . Ce n'est pas contre toi . Tu n'es pas seulement une soeur Haly . Tu es aussi une tata . Kate retient ma fille prisonnière et si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit , elle l'a tuera . C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre . Pas après tout ce que notre famille a traversé . Pas après ce qu'on a traversé ... Je connais les secrets de notre famille et nos origines . Je suis au courant de tout Haly ... Je ... Je suis vraiment désolée .

Celle ci commença à poser ses mains sur les tempes d'Haly et commença son travail grâce à sa magie pour faire tout oublier à Haly ...

Haly : Non ! Arrêtes s'il te plaît ... Fais pas ça ... Stop .. Fais pas ça dit elle avant de ne tomber inconsciente ..

Peu à peu , les souvenirs d'Haly s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place à sa nouvelle vie . Sa soeur avait fait tout ce qu'avait dit Kate à quelques détails prêts . Elle ne lui avait pas fait oublier Stiles et Mr Stilinski car elle savait qu'ils étaient comme sa famille pour elle . Elle savait qu'en lui prenant tout , elle serait seule . Et elle ne voulait pas ça pour sa soeur . Malgré le mal qu'elle était en train de lui faire . Elle l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir un avenir incertain ... Elle avait également modifié le souvenir de la mort de ses parents . Pour Haly ses parents s'étaient fait tuer par des loups garou , alors que dans son nouvel avenir , ceux ci seraient morts dans un accident de voiture ... Quand sa soeur eu fini de faire ce qu'elle devait . Elle ramena Haly chez elle . Elle l'a coucha , l'a borda . Lui fit un dernier baiser sur le front , laissant couler les larmes sur son visage tout en lui murmurant : " je suis vraiment désolée " avant de partir et de la laisser tranquille ...

Il était déjà 7h00 du matin . Haly se réveilla tout en douceur . Elle avait une très grosse migraine . Elle se leva , prit un médicament avec son petit déjeuner avant d'aller se doucher et de se rendre au travail ...

La journée s'annonçait belle . Elle était en pleine réflexion dans son travail quand Stiles surgit comme un dingue dans la bibliothèque . En effet , celui ci n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles depuis la veille et ses recherches n'ayant rien donné , il s'était dit que peut être il la trouverait à son travail ... Quand celui si franchit la porte , qu'elle ne fut pas son soulagement quand il l'aperçut , là , radieuse , travaillant ... Il se précipita vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras ...

Stiles : Haly ... Je suis tellement content de te voir dit il soulagé

Celle ci fit surprise , répondit à son étreinte avant de ne le relâcher ...

Haly : Stiles .. Moi aussi je suis contente de voir ...

Celui ci la dévisageait bizarrement

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a . Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Stiles

Stiles : Haly intervint il surprit . Tu vas bien ?

Haly : Oui ça va Stiles . Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé . C'est le cas ? Est ce que c'est ton père ?

Stiles : Heu ... Non ... C'est ... Mon père va bien .. Tout va bien Haly ...

Puis soudain Scott arriva à son tour . Quand il vit Haly , il l'a prise dans ses bras mais celle ci ne répondit pas à son étreinte . Ce qui interpella de suite Stiles

Scott : Je suis content que tu n'es rien Haly ...

Celui ci se détachait d'elle . Elle le fixait bizarrement

Haly : Pardon ... Mais ... Est ce qu'on se connaît ?

Là Stiles et Scott se fixèrent ... Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kate la veille , ni avec la soeur d'Haly car celle ci semblait être en parfaite santé . Aucune blessure apparentes . Aucuns bleus . A un détail près . Haly ne se souvenait pas de Scott ...


	48. Jour 1 : déni

Scott et Stiles étaient abasourdis par la réaction d'Haly . Et Scott étant plutôt mal à l'aise et gêné par ce qui venait de se passer , se mit en retrait ...

Scott : Heu ... Désolé ... Je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre

Haly le regardait toujours bizarrement . Stiles intervenait sans réfléchir pour détendre l'atmosphère ... Qui faut le dire était vraiment pesante

Stiles : Haly .. Je te présente Scott ... Scott McCall ...

Haly : L'ami don tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ...

Stiles : C'est ça . C'est bien lui .

Haly lui serra la main en guise de salutation ...

Haly : Salut . Désolée pour ma réaction . J'ai pas été très amicale

Scott : Oh non .. C'est rien . C'est moi qui m'excuse dit il lui lâchant la main

Haly se tournait vers Stiles

Haly : Comment se fait il que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant Stiles ?

En entendant cette question Scott décidait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir en laissant Stiles face à une Haly totalement ailleurs et laissant Stiles dans la mouise ...

Stiles : Hey ! Mais attends Scott .. Où tu vas ? Mec !...

" Désolé mon pote , mais je dois filer en cours avant d'être en retard " lui lança il en s'éloignant

Haly : Alors Stiles . Je t'écoute

Stiles : Heu ... Bas .. C'est juste que ... L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée tout simplement Haly répondit il se frottant la main derrière la tête ... Pourquoi tu rigoles

Haly : Parce que tu me fais rire Stiles . Je t'ai posé une simple question et ton visage c'est décomposé comme si quelqu'un allait mourir ...

Stiles : Hein ... Quoi ... Pas du tout dit il surpris ...

Haly : Relaxe Stiles . Je plaisante dit elle posant sa main sur son épaule tout en allant ranger un livre

Stiles était complètement déconcerté . Il savait que c'était Haly qui était bien en face de lui . Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus . En effet , elle paraissait plus légère . Plus heureuse et décontractée ...

Stiles : Haly ? Tu es sure que tout va bien

Haly : Ecoute . Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je me sens vraiment bien Stiles . C'est comme si je m'étais débarrassée d'un poids mort . Je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais je vais bien Stiles . Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi dit elle posant ses mains sur son visage .

Puis la sonnerie retentit .

Haly : Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard Stiles . Je veux pas que ton père pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi rétorqua t'elle en lui faisant un sourire suivi d'un clin d'oeil .

Stiles : Tu as raison . J'y vais ... Est ce qu'on se verra plus tard ?

Haly : Oui . Je passe chez toi après le travail comme tous les jours Stiles .

Stiles : Ok ... D'accord ... A ce soir alors

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et partait en cours tandis qu'Haly , elle continuait de vaquer à ses occupations du travail .

La journée d'Haly touchait presqu'à sa fin . La nuit était tombée . Haly commençait à tout ranger et s'apprêtait à partir quand une femme fit irruption dans la bibliothèque . Il s'agissait de soeur , mais bien sur Haly ne se souvenait plus de celle ci .

Haly : Je suis désolée , on est fermé ...

Hope : Pardon , je suis désolée . Vous pouvez m'accorder encore quelques minutes s'il vous plaît . J'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps ...

Haly : Bien sur allez y dit elle lui souriant . Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier .

Hope se tenait devant sa soeur . Elle était tiraillée entre la joie et la douleur . La joie de voir sa soeur heureuse et épanouie et la douleur du fait qu'en effet elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle ... Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Haly l'interrompit ..

Haly : Vous êtes toujours là ?

Hope : Oui ... Pardon ... Je recherche un livre sur les sorcières . Plus précisément sur les sorcières de Whitmore . Vous auriez ça ..

Haly : Laissez moi vérifiez ça . Vous me donnez une minute s'il vous plaît

Hope : Oui bien sur

Haly se mit devant son pc et visionna les archives des bouquins . Il y avait en effet pleins d'ouvrages sur les sorcières mais pas celle de Whitmore ... Haly se dirigea vers celle ci

Hope : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose

Haly : Ecoutez , tout ce que j'ai sur les sorcières se trouve dans cette allée , à droite . Mais je n'ai rien vu concernant les sorcières de Whitmore ... Je suis désolée ...

Hope : Oh ... Merci . C'est pas grave . Ça vous ennuie si je jette un coup d'oeil rapide ..

Haly : Non bien sur , allez y . Je ne suis pas à cinq minutes près ...

Hope se rendit dans celle allée . Mais elle n'était pas là pour chercher un livre et encore moins sur les sorcières de Withmore . Elle connaissait tout de sa famille et des secrets qui l'entouraient , notamment de son père biologique , Deucalion . En réalité , ce soir là , elle était venu à la bibliothèque juste pour s'assurer que sa soeur allait bien ... Au bout de dix minutes , elle sortit de l'allée

Haly : Alors , vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ...

Hope : Oui ... Je crois bien que oui mais je repasserais plus tard . Il se fait tard ...

Puis celle ci fixait Haly . Elle l'a dévisageait ce qui interpella Haly

Haly : Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?.. Madame ?

Hope : Ho ... Non . Désolée .. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil , vraiment . Encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé

Haly : Il n'y a pas de mal . C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà fermé la porte à clé .

En effet , la bibliothèque était au centre même du bahut , mais il y avait une autre entrée , au fond de celle ci pour les particuliers ...

Hope : A bientôt alors et encore merci ...

Haly : Oui . C'est ça . A bientôt

Hope : Au fait . Moi c'est Hope ...

Haly : Haly .

Hope : Je sais

Haly : Vous savez ?

Hope : Oui . Vote badge . C'est écrit dessus répondit elle souriante

Haly : Mon badge . Je ne m'y ferais jamais ...

Hope la salua puis partit . Haly ferma la bibliothèque et se rendit directement chez Stiles ...

Avant d'arriver chez Stiles , celle ci passait à la boulangerie prendre le gâteau préféré de celui ci afin de se faire pardonner de son retard : l'opéra , le pêché mignon de Stiles ... Elle était à la porte et s'apprêtait à frapper quand Stiles lui ouvrit

Stiles : Hey Haly .

Haly : Stiles . Je suis désolée , j'ai un peu de retard . Tiens pour me faire pardonner dit elle lui tendant le petit paquet de la boulangerie

Quand Stiles vit le logo sur le paquet , il savait exactement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur

Stiles : Oh c'est pas vrai ... Tu as pris un opéra dit il commençant à ouvrir le paquet tout en prenant une bouchée de celui ci

Stiles : Hum ... C'est trop bon . Haly . T'es la meilleure dit il faisant son sourire en coin

Haly : Et si tu en laissais un peu à ton père Stiles et tu pourrais aussi m'inviter à rentrer . Il fait un peu frais dehors ...

Stiles : Oh .. Oui bien sur . Entre , excuse moi ..

Tous deux rentrèrent . Haly allait saluer le père de Stiles . Celui ci était en train de mettre la table pour le dîner et il n'était pas au courant qu'Haly avait des soucis de mémoire car Stiles n'avait pas vraiment vu son père depuis la veille à cause de son boulot et n'avait donc pas pu lui parler de ce détail ...

Haly : Bonsoir Mr Stinlinski . J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de passer à une heure tardive ...

Mr Stilinski : Non pas du tout Haly . Entre . Tu es ici chez toi tu te rappelles . On allait passer à table . Tu te joins à nous

Haly : Oui . Avec plaisir

Stiles continuait discrètement de manger l'opéra quand Haly le surprit

Haly : Stiles pose ça s'il te plaît . Tu n'auras plus faim sinon dit elle lui prenant le paquet des mains avant de ne le mettre au frais ...

Puis ils passèrent à table . Le silence était de mise . Stiles regardait toujours Haly en se posant tout un tas de questions . Quand au shérif , il ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à ce silence qui le mettait mal à l'aise . Mias il fini par se lancer et pas des meilleures façons qu'il soit

Mr Stilinski : Alors les jeunes . Votre journée . Tout s'est bien passé

Stiles : Comme un jour de cours papa

Mr Stilinski : Et toi Haly

Haly : Ça a été plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui . Juste une visite de dernière minute mais dans l'ensemble ce fut une journée calme

Mr Stilinski : Pas de kanima , de loups garous dans les parages

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau quand il entendit les mots de son père

Haly : Des quoi ?

Mr Stilinski : Bas tu sais bien ... Les ...

Là le père de Stiles s'interrompit en voyant son fils faire des grands signes lui disant de fermer sa bouche

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stiles

Stiles : Rien . Tout va bien

Haly : Alors pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça

Stiles : Je m'étire Haly ..

Haly : Oh ... Alors que disiez vous Mr Stilinski . Vous parliez de loups garou . Tout le monde sait que ça n'existe que dans les légendes

Mr Stilinski : Heu .. Oui c'est ça ... Tu travailles bien dans une bibliothèque .. Je disais ça comme ça ... Juste ... Parfois les gens ont de curieuses demandes , tu sais ... Tu veux pas m'aider Stiles

Mais Stiles fit mine de ne pas entendre son père

Puis Haly se mise à rire .

Haly : Je dois vous dire que toute cette ambiance m'avait manqué . Ça fait du bien de retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer . D'une famille rétorqua t'elle nostalgique ...

Stiles : Haly ...

Haly : T'inquiète pas ça va Stiles . C'est juste que mes parents me manque . Mais ça va aller lui rassura t'elle en prenant sa main ... Et pour revenir à ce que vous disiez Mr Stilinski .. Il y a en effet pleins de demandes assez folles . Il y a aussi pleins de bouquins qui parle de loups garou . Ce qui est un peu banal quand on sait que ça n'existe pas . Quand au ka .. kanima , c'est ça . Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ni même vu un livre à ce sujet ...

Mr Stilinski : Oh ... Stiles , tu m'aides à débarrasser s'il te plaît ...

Mais celui ci n'avait pas l'air décidé

Mr Stilinski : Maintenant Stiles ...

Stiles se levait de suite et tous deux débarassèrent et se rendirent dans la cuisine

Mr Stilinski : Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe Stiles . Pourquoi Haly n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills . J'ai l'impression qu'elle est ... Différente

Stiles : Je voulais t'en parler papa , mais tout est arrivé tellement vite et je t'ai pas vu entre temps ... Mais j'allais le faire . Je te jure ...

Mr Stilinski : Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou il faut que je te tires les vers du nez demanda t'il presque furieux

Stiles : C'est arrivé hier soir . On s'est tous donné rendez vous au loft pour essayer de savoir mais surtout comprendre pourquoi Kate en avait après Haly . Mais Scott et Peter ont du partir voir Lydia en urgence . Après Kate a débarqué avec la soeur d'Haly

Mr Stilinski : Haly a une soeur . Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça Stiles

Stiles : C'est pas la question papa . Elle est .. Maléfique ... Elle utilise la magie noire ou alors c'est une sorcière et à voir comment elle manipule sa magie , ce serait plus que probable . Hier elle s'en est servie contre moi et Derek et je t'assure que c'était pas agréable non plus . Et Haly a du faire un choix . Les suivre et tout irait bien pour nous ou continuer d'être têtue et on en paierait les conséquences ... Je ne te demanderais pas quel choix a fait Haly

Mr Stilinski : Non ... Ça me paraît évident . Elle a choisi de vous protéger ...

Stiles : Oui et on a rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher car on était cloué au sol à cracher du sang ... Et après ça je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles d'Haly . Alors je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir qu'elle y serait . Et elle se trouvait là . L'air de rien . Comme si on lui avait retiré ses souvenirs pour lui en implanter de nouveaux ... Et puis Scott m'a rejoint et elle ne l'a pas reconnu papa

Mr Stilinski : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire elle l'a pas reconnu

Stiles : C'est comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois . Quoi que Kate et sa soeur aient pu faire . Haly ne se souvient de rien . Elle ne connaît plus Scott . Elle ignore tout des loups garou , des kanima et tout ce qui est en train de se passer dans cette ville ... Je crois ... Je crois qu'on lui a inventé une nouvelle vie et que nous sommes les seules personnes dont elle a gardé le souvenir papa ...

Mr Stilinski : Derek est au courant

Stiles : Non et je ne suis pas sur si elle se souvient de lui ou non ... Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais le lui annoncer si c'est le cas . Il a pas arrêter de m'appeler aujourd'hui . Je fais tout pour l'éviter .. Je sais pas ... Je sais pas comment lui dire et je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer . Mais regardes là papa . Elle a l'air tellement bien . Tellement heureuse ... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça , c'était avant que ses parents ne se fassent tuer ... Je me dis ... Je me dis que quelque part , peut importe ce qu'elles lui ont fait ... C'est peut être mieux comme ça papa ... Elle a la vie dont elle a toujours rêvée et elles le lui ont offert ..

Mr Stilinski : Tu n'as pas tort Stiles . Mais qu'elle est la vie qu'elle rêve ou non n'est pas la le problème . Et peu importe ce qu'elles lui ont fait . On connaît Haly . Elle est têtue , même bornée et surtout très obstinée .. Tôt ou tard elle finira par poser des questions . Les mauvaises questions Stiles et tu devras être en mesure de lui répondre . Alors oui , elle est peut être heureuse aujourd'hui mais quand elle sentira qu'il lui manque une partie d'elle . Ce qu'on lui a volé . Ses amis , sa vie

Stiles : Derek ..

Mr Stilinski : Oui Derek ... Que crois tu qu'il va se passer . Elles lui ont effacé la mémoire mais on sait tous les deux qu'Haly ne peut pas se débarrasser de ce qu'elle est . C'est toujours une fée et ça finira par ressortir et ce jour là tu devras être présent pour tout lui expliquer Stiles à défaut de pouvoir lui faire se souvenir .

Stiles : Oui ... Je sais bien que tu as raison papa . Mais après toutes les galères qu'elle a eu et tout ce qu'elle a subit , je trouvais ça juste qu'elle est un peu de répit dans sa vie et qu'elle puisse vivre sans se soucier du danger ou se soucier de qui l'attaquera demain ... C'est ...

Mr Stilinski : Injuste ?

Stiles : Oui c'est ça . C'est injuste papa .

Mr Stilinski : Je sais . Le malheur s'abat toujours sur les bonnes personnes et on peut rien y faire

Après cette conversation les deux hommes rejoignirent Haly à table avec le restant de l'opéra .

Stiles : Et voilà le dessert

Haly : Du moins ce qu'il en reste Stiles

Stiles : Tiens

Haly : Merci c'est gentil mais je vais passer mon tour . Le repas était vraiment délicieux Mr Stilinski mais je n'ai plus faim . Je me lève tôt demain alors je vais rentrer .

Puis elle se levait de table , remerciait le père de Stiles tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit , tandis que Stiles l'a raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte ...

Stiles : Déja ? Tu veux pas encore rester un peu ?

Haly : Merci Stiles mais je ne peux pas . Une autre fois d'accord .. Cette soirée m'a fait du bien . Vraiment . Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça . Depuis que mes parents sont morts dans cet accident de voiture

Stiles : Quoi . Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire demanda t'il interloqué

Stiles était ébahi par ce que venait de dire Haly . En effet , même la mort de ses parents avait été modifiée de sa mémoire

Haly : C'est rien oublie ... Excuse moi , c'est juste que je suis un peu nostalgique ce soir ... Merci pour tout Stiles

Elle le prit dans ses bras très fort , lui fit une bise sur la joue . Il répondit à son étreinte

Stiles : Fais attention à toi d'accord

Haly : Toi aussi Stiles

Elle lui sourit puis partit ... Celle ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez elle ... Quand elle descendit de sa voiture , un homme l'attendait sous le porche de la maison . Il s'agissait de Derek Hale


	49. Jour 2 : accepter l'inacceptable

Haly rentrait tout juste et quand elle vit au loin cet homme au regard sombre devant chez elle , elle prit son couteau qu'elle avait pour habitude de garder près d'elle . Elle ne savait plus pourquoi mais elle ne le quittait plus . Quand elle descendit de sa voiture , l'homme en question se rapprocha lentement vers elle . Mais Haly ne se sentait pas rassurée face à sa venue , elle se sentait même plutôt en danger . Quand celui ci se trouva face à elle , elle ne lui laissa aucune chance . Elle lui prit une main afin de tordre son bras juste avant de lui mettre un coup derrière le genou pour le mettre à terre tout en passant la lame de son couteau sous sa gorge . Celui ci ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation

Derek : Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ça va pas demanda t'il surprit les mains levées au dessus de sa tête

Haly : Qui êtes vous et que faites vous devant chez moi à une heure aussi tardive l'interrogea t'elle ...

Derek ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait . Il était totalement déboussolé face à une Haly déconcertante . Il la fixa avec tristesse et incompréhension

Haly : Alors ! Je vous écoute .

Derek : Je ... Heu ...

Derek perdit ses mots . Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi répondre

Haly : Vous ne savez pas vous exprimer correctement

Derek : Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu lâchais ce couteau répondit il toujours ses bras en l'air qui voulait dire " je suis inoffensif "

Haly : Qui me dit qu'une fois que j'aurais lâcher prise , vous n'allez pas vous jeter sur moi

Derek : Rien c'est vrai . Mais je ne te ferais pas de mal ...

Haly vit dans le regard de celui ci qu'il paraissait sincère

Haly : Très bien

Elle rangea lentement son couteau tout en restant sur ses gardes et l'aida à se relever en lui tendant la main

Haly : Maintenant je vous écoute ... Que faites vous chez moi

Derek prit une grande inspiration . Il ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement d'Haly ni même comment réagir . Mais il était sur d'au moins une chose . Haly ne se souvenait pas de lui

Celui ci devait vitre trouver un réponse . Alors il sortit un mensonge d'un des plus banals qu'il puisse exister

Derek : Je .. Je suis tombé en panne un peu plus loin . Et cette maison est la première que je croise depuis que je parcours cette forêt ... Je cherchais juste à téléphoner parce que la batterie de mon portable est hs

Haly : C'est à vous la voiture stationnée un peu loin . Un gros engin gris

Derek : Oui c'est à moi ...

Haly : Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé une dépanneuse

Derek : Parce que comme j'ai dis , mon portable est hs

Haly : Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite

Derek : J'aurais pu mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps . Tu t'es jeté sur moi avec ton couteau dit il déconcerté

Puis celle ci se mit à sourire

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle

Haly : Rien . Pardon ... Je suis désolée . C'est vrai que j'ai sur-réagis ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit en réalité . Vous étiez là , devant chez moi , avec ce torse bombé et ce regard sombre et qui plus est , en pleine nuit . J'ai eu peur . Enfin je crois ...

Derek : Tu crois ...

Là Haly lui tendit son téléphone

Derek : Pourquoi tu me donnes ça

Haly : Pour que vous puissiez appeler une dépanneuse ou votre assurance ou peut importe qui pourra vous aider

Derek : Même si je voulais appeler mon assurance ou une dépanneuse , ce n'est pas à cette heure ci qu'ils répondront et encore moins qu'ils se déplaceront . Nous sommes dimanche et en pleine nuit ...

Haly : C'est pas faux ... Vous habitez loin . Loin d'ici je veux dire

Derek : Non j'habite un peu plus loin . Dans la zone industrielle

Haly : Je ... Je peux vous raccompagner si vous le souhaitez

Derek : Non , c'est bon ça ira . Et tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de raccompagner un inconnu chez lui dont tu ignores tout ...

Haly : Haly .. Je m'appelle Haly

Derek : Derek .. Derek Hale

Haly : Bien . Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus des inconnus , peut être que je peux vous raccompagner dit elle souriante

Derek : D'accord . Et vu qu'on a passé le stade des prénoms , peut être pourrais tu me tutoyer . Ce serait la moindre des choses venant d'une fille qui m'a braqué son couteau sous la gorge ...

Haly : C'est pas faux .. D'accord ...

Puis tous les deux montèrent dans la voiture et celle ci le raccompagna ..

Haly : Alors Derek . Vous ... Pardon ... Tu as toujours vécu à Beacon Hills ?

Derek : Non pas vraiment . Je suis parti pendant un moment et je suis revenu il y a quelques mois

Haly : Pourquoi es tu parti ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète ...

Derek : Je suis parti avec ma soeur , pour lui offrir un meilleur avenir

Haly : Mais tu es de retour aujourd'hui

Derek : Oui ... Ma soeur ... Ma soeur était revenu sur Beacon Hills parce qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose à propos de ce qu'a vécu ma famille ... dit il yeux baissés , triste .

Haly se tourna vers lui ...

Haly : Tu ... Tu veux parler de l'incendie qui a ravagé ta maison

Celui ci la regardait stupéfait

Derek : Comment t'es au courant de ça

Haly : Tout le monde a entendu parlé de cette histoire Derek . C'est paru dans les journaux et je travaille dans une bibliothèque . J'ai toujours été comme attirée par les faits divers ... Ta famille a été tué dans un incendie il y a quelques années .

Celui ci ne dit plus un mot . En effet lui parler de sa famille lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs mais lui rappelait aussi qu'il était bien seul . Et encore plus maintenant du fait qu'Haly , la femme qu'il aimait et qui donnait un but dans sa vie ne se rappelait plus de lui .

Derek : Ma soeur avait découvert quelque chose c'est vrai ... L'incendie .. C'était pas un accident , c'était criminel .. Ma soeur l'avait découvert et quand elle me l'a raconté , je l'ai tout de suite rejoint à Beacon Hills . Mais c'était déjà trop tard ... Elle ... Elle avait été tué

Haly : Oh ... Pardon ... Je suis vraiment désolée ... Je parle trop ... Je suis trop stupide ... Ma langue a tendance à fourcher quand je me sens ... Troublée ...

Derek : Troublée ?

Haly : Oui . Je ne te connais pas et bizarrement je n'ai ni peur de toi et je me sens en sécurité ... C'est bizarre non

Derek : Non pas forcément . Il y a des personnes qui ont cette connexion sans même se connaître

Haly : Tu es en train de parler de destin là Derek

Derek : Non . Je ne crois pas au destin

Haly : Moi non plus à vrai dire ... C'est dingue ça . Déjà un point commun lui rétorqua d'elle d'un sourire

Derek : Oui ... Prend la prochaine à droite s'il te plaît et tu tomberas directement sur mon immeuble

Haly : D'accord . Ça y est nous y sommes

Derek : Déjà.

Il lui sourit puis la fixait . Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que la femme qu'il aime se trouvait juste en face d'elle sans aucun souvenir de lui . C'était insupportable pour lui d'être aussi prêt et aussi loin à la fois . Il avait le coeur déchiré entre la colère , la frustration et la tristesse . Haly se sentait mal à l'aise suite à ce regard soutenu

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ça me rend mal à l'aise Derek ...

Derek : Oh ... Pardon . C'est juste que tu me rappelles une personne ... Désolé

Haly : Elle a beaucoup de chance alors ..

Derek : Quoi !

Haly : Cette personne à qui tu penses et à qui je te fais penser ... Elle a beaucoup de chance ...

Derek : Je suppose ... Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là pour s'en apercevoir

Haly : Oh ... Je ... Je suis désolée

Derek : Non , non . Ça va . Elle n'est pas morte ... C'est juste ... Compliqué ...

Haly : Compliqué hein ... Je connais ce sentiment ... Allez ... Il est tard , je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi .. Je ...

Derek : Tu ne veux pas entrer juste une minute

Haly : Je ne sais pas Derek . Je ne connais pas . Pas vraiment . Que se passera t'il si je te suis ...

Derek : Rien . On va juste discuter ... Rien de plus .

Haly réfléchissait pendant un cours instant et décida de le suivre , car malgré tout , et le fait de ne rien savoir sur lui , elle voulait en apprendre d'avantage et c'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas se défendre

Haly : D'accord , je te suis . Mais je ne reste pas longtemps car je dois me lever tôt demain

Derek : Pas de souci . Je comprend . La vie suit son cours ...

Haly coupa le contact de sa voiture et tous deux se rendirent chez Derek ...

Une fois arrivée dans le loft , Haly restait sans voix , ce qui interpella Derek

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu trouves ça trop " banlieue "

Haly : Quoi .. Non pas du tout . C'est incroyable Derek ... J'aime beaucoup

Derek : Ah oui ..

Haly : Tu dis ça comme si tu étais surpris

Derek : Oui ...Enfin non , pas tant que ça ... Cette personne que tu me rappelles tant ... Cette femme ... En fait tu lui ressembles beaucoup , sur bien des points ...

Haly sourit à Derek , tout en passant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles ... Puis elle s'avançait dans le loft et en fit le tour .. Elle parcourait les moindres recoins puis elle s'approchait de la grande baie vitrée . Elle posait une main sur celle ci et là il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange . En effet Haly avait eu comme un genre de flash ...Elle avait vu Derek dans ce même loft avec une femme et il avaient l'air d'être intimement liés . Il s'agissait sans doute de cette femme qu'elle rappelait tant à Derek . Elle ne vit pas le visage de celle ci , mais ressentit tout des émotions lors de ce flash . En effet , elle ressentit tout ce pleins d'e sentiments . La passion . La fascination . La tendresse et surtout cet amour dévorant ... Elle fut très surprise car elle vécu la scène comme si elle y avait été ( ce qui fut le cas sauf que celle ci ne s'en rappelait pas ) . Suite à ça , elle retira sa main de suite , totalement désorientée et bouleversée .

Derek : Haly ? Tu vas bien ? ... Haly ? Demanda t'il inquiet

Haly : Quoi ? Tu m'as parlé ?

Derek : Oui . Je te demandais si tout allait bien

Haly : Heu ... Oui ..Ça va .. Ecoute il est tard . Je ... Je vais y aller Derek si je veux réussir à me lever demain

Derek : Attends ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il la rattrapant par le bras

Haly : Rien ... Je ... Je dois rentrer ... A plus tard Derek .. Si ... Si jamais on se revoit ...Ou si tu en as envie ... Tiens lui dit elle tendant une carte avec son numéro de mobile ...

Derek : Attends ... Haly !

Puis elle prit son sac et s'en alla sans se retourner ... Derek essayait de la rattraper pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer mais celle ci était déjà dans sa voiture , la clé sur le contact , elle démarra et parti en trombe .

Sur le trajet du retour , elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer . Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu avoir un flash de Derek qui appartenait visiblement au passé sachant qu'elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer et que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ... Mais surtout comment se fait il qu'elle ai pu ressentir toutes ces émotions . Comme si elle y était , comme si elle les vivait ... Une vague de doute et d'indécision parcourait son esprit puis elle se reprit assez vite ... Elle pensait à autre chose car elle le savait . C'était impossible que ce soit elle la femme qui était dans cette vision ... Elle pensait que Derek et elle étaient sans doute liés par quelque chose ou une tiers personne mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait s'agir d'eux . Haly était enfin arrivée chez elle . Elle prit une douche , enfilait son petit combi short pyjama avant d'aller dormir quand soudain son portable se mit à vibrer . Il s'agissait de Derek

_" Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir car tu es partie précipitamment mais je peux au moins te souhaiter une bonne nuit . Peut être que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau . Bonne nuit Haly "_

Derek savait qu'Haly ne se souvenait pas de lui et qu'il en était peut être de même pour ses amis mais il était loin d'imaginer le pire ... Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver ce qu'il avait avec Haly alors il devait faire son possible pour essayer de la reconquérir . Et si pour ça il devait réapprendre à la connaître , la courtiser , l'amener dîner et même danser , alors il le ferait . Si il y a une chose dont il était sur , c'est qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie sans elle à ses côtés ... Il avait mal à en crever qu'elle ne puisse pas se rappeler de lui . Que lui ne puisse plus la toucher , l'embrasser la caresser et la serrer contre lui ... Il avait peur de redevenir le Derek froid et distant du passé . Et ça non plus , il ne le voulait pas

Suite au texto reçu , Haly répondit à Derek :

_" Je suis désolée , je suis partie vite en effet ... T'es t'il déjà arrivé de ressentir que tu vivais la vie d'un autre sans même t'en rendre compte , sans même t'en apercevoir ... Je ne sais plus ce que je racontes . La fatigue sans doute ... Merci pour ta gentillesse et désolée de t'avoir menacé avec mon couteau . Bonne nuit mystérieux Derek ..."_

Suite à ce texto Derek sourit timidement . Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais il se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec son comportement de fin de soirée ... Il ne répondit pas à son dernier texto car il voulait la laisser dormir . Haly avait l'air fatiguée et il voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle ... Une petite lueur d'espoir s'installa peu à peu dans son esprit suite au message de celle ci . Mais une question substantielle torturait son esprit . Est ce qu'Haly se souvenait de Stiles ... Puis celui ci sombra dans un sommeil profond , léger et optimiste quand à la renaissance de sa relation avec Haly ...


	50. Jour 3 : journée pleines de surprises

Haly , malgré ses pensées de la veille avait passé une bonne nuit . Celle de Derek fut un peu agitée et froide car malgré qu'il ai l'espoir qu'Haly pouvait à un moment donné se rappeler et retrouver ses souvenirs , il restait quand même en colère et déchiré du fait de ne pas pouvoir se blottir contre la femme qu'il aime ...

Il était déjà 7h00 et comme à son habitude , Haly se levait , allait petit déjeuner et prit sa douche avant d'aller au travail . Une fois arrivée , elle se permit une petite pause café avant d'attaquer . Après tout , elle travaillait assez dur comme ça et c'était elle la gérante de cette bibliothèque depuis peu , bien qu'elle ne se rappelle pas vraiment comment elle y est parvenue mais c'était arrivé et elle le méritait amplement .

Haly se mit enfin au travail . Elle était assise devant son pc mais se levait vite quand Stiles fit son interruption pour courir vers lui et l'enlacer

Stiles : Hey Haly ? Comment ça va ?

Haly : Salut Stiles dit elle souriante . Ça va et toi ...

Stiles : Ça va . Tiens c'est pour toi fit il lui tendant un tuperware

Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Stiles : Hier tu n'avais plus faim mais je t'ai gardé une part de dessert .

Haly : T'es trop adorable Stiles . Vraiment . Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue pour le remercier

Stiles : Oh c'est rien ... Alors le travail , comment ça se passe ... J'ai vu sur la porte que tu étais devenue la gérante . J'avais pas prêter attention à ça avant ... Ça va ? Pas trop dur

Haly : Normal que tu n'es rien vu , quand je suis arrivée ce matin , il y avait ces inscriptions sur la porte avec une plaque avec mon nom dessus et mon " statut " ... Après pour ce qui est du travail , ce n'est pas plus dur que d'habitude en fait . La partie la plus ennuyeuse reste tout le côté administratif , ce qui inclut les factures

Stiles : Ah oui , pas très drôle alors

Haly : Pour ça non . Mais pour le reste tu me connais . C'est ma vie ici Stiles ..

Stiles : Je sais .. Je ...

Celui ci n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il avait été interrompu par Derek

Derek : Haly ?

Haly : Derek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ... Stiles viens . Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un ... Derek Hale . Ça c'est Stiles

Ceux ci , firent mine de rien se serrèrent la main sous les yeux d'Haly comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient

Stiles : Salut

Derek : Salut Stiles ... répondit il gêné

Puis soudain la sonnerie retentit et Stiles levait les yeux au ciel

Stiles : Déjà , c'est pas vrai . Bon faut que je file Haly

Haly : On se voir plus tard Stiles ?

Stiles : Bien sur . A plus tard

Haly prit Stiles dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant " à plus tard "

Derek ne savait pas si il devait rire , pleurer ou tout casser . En effet Haly se rappelait parfaitement de Stiles , ils étaient plus proches que jamais et Stiles avait gardé ça pour lui ... Derek était en quelque sorte hors de lui qu'il avait juste envie de partir et de se réfugier dans un endroit où il serait seul , loin de tout .

Haly : Ça va Derek ?

Derek : Heu ... Oui ... Tu dois avoir plein de travail alors je vais y aller dit il se retournant prêt à partir mais Haly le rattrapa par la main . Face à ce geste celui ci se stoppa net et lança un regard d'incompréhension à Haly . Il avait oublié cette sensation de bien être au contact de celle ci et il savait qu'il devait faire ses taire ses émotions tant que celle ci ne se rappelait pas . Ce qui mit mal à l'aise Haly et le lâcha de suite

Haly : Heu ... Pardon ... Tu serais disponible un peu plus tard en fin de journée lui lança t'elle timidement

Derek : Oui ... Mais je ne suis pas sur ...

Haly : Que quoi .. Que ce soit une bonne idée Derek ... J'aimerais juste pouvoir m'évader un peu ... Marcher et discuter ... J'ai deux personnes à aller voir ... Et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître un peu plus ... Est ce que c'est mal ? dit elle embarrassée

Derek : Non bien sur que non fit il en lui rendant un sourire optimiste

Haly : Ok ... Alors tu me rejoins ici après la fermeture ... Je finis à 17h45

Derek : Bien sur ... J'y serais ... Puis il sourit à nouveau avant de lui jeter un dernier regard et partir . Haly lui rendait son sourire . Un sourire doux , timide , harmonieux et tellement beau que la colère de Derek vis à vis de Stiles s'était dissipée même s'il ne comptait pas en rester là avec lui .. Il comptait bien avoir quelques explications ... Ce qui était également le cas de Stiles ...

Soudain une jeune femme rousse fit son apparition dans la bibliothèque et interpella Haly . Il s'agissait de Lydia . Stiles et Scott l'avaient prévenu qu'Haly ne se souviendrait sans doute pas d'elle ... Haly avait le dos tourné

Lydia : Hey . Bonjour excusez moi

Puis elle se retournait

Haly : Oui . Bonjour , je peux t'aider en quelque chose ...

Lydia : Lydia .. Lydia Martin

Celle ci était déconcertée . En effet son amie ne se rappelait plus d'elle

Lydia : Oui . J'espère .. Je suis à la recherche d'un livre qui parle et réunit toutes les créatures mythiques et surnaturelles ... C'est ... C'est pour un exposé

Haly : Tu veux parler d'un bestiaire

Elle avait l'habitude de tutoyer les élèves du bahut

Lydia : C'est exactement ça . Vous avez ça ici

Haly : Ah non . Je suis désolée . D'habitude ce genre de livres sont des espèces de journaux intimes que tiennent les familles et qui se le transmettent de génération en génération depuis la fin des temps . Je ne possède pas ce genre de bouquins ici

Lydia : Mais vous savez où les trouver

Haly : Je dirais dans les familles importantes

Lydia : C'est à dire

Haly : Les familles fondatrices de la ville . Le maire et éventuellement la famille Argent

Lydia : La famille argent ? fit elle surprise

Haly : Oui . Si on part des origines de leur nom de famille , ils portent le nom d'un métal . Un métal qui fut autrefois utilisé pour tuer les loups garou . Ce sont , comment dire , les origines de leur famille ... Chaque famille a des secrets , pas vrai ?

Lydia : Oui ... Enfin ... Sans doute .. Merci pour toutes ces infos en tout cas , c'est super gentil

Haly : Rassures moi Lydia . Tu ne crois pas à toutes ces bêtises , pas vrai ?

Lydia : Non bien sur que non . Je vous l'ai dis , c'est pour un exposé . Sur la bête de Gevaudan , vous savez

Haly : Oui je vois . En revanche dans l'allée 2b , tu pourras trouver pas mal d'ouvrage qui parlent de cette bête . C'est de là qu'est née la légende sur la famille Argent

Lydia : Oh ... Vraiment . Je savais pas .. Je vais jeter un oeil alors

Haly : Oui , vas y dit elle souriante

Lydia ; Carrément flippant murmura t'elle en s'éloignant

Haly : Pardon ? Tu as dis quelque

Lydia : Non , rien .. Je pensais à voix haute

Haly lui sourit tout en rangeant des documents . Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure , Lydia revenait avec trois livres

Haly : Ça y est , tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais

Lydia : Oui c'est bon merci .. Quand est ce que je dois les rendre ?

Haly : Normalement dans dix jours , mais si tu en sa besoin pour ton exposé , je peux faire une éxception . Je voudrais pas que tu aies une mauvaise note parce que la méchante bibliothécaire t'aura demandé de ramener les livres en temps et en heure

Puis elles se misent à rire toutes les deux ... Lydia voyait bien à quel point Haly se sentait bien . Légère sans avoir à supporter tous ces problèmes de fées , de guerre surnaturelle ... Elle était débarrassée de ce poids et ça se ressentait ... Elle était heureuse , épanouie ... Bien sur qu'elle l'était avant mais là c'était différent ..

Haly finissait de remplir les papiers pour les livres empruntés par Lydia

Haly : Tiens , tu peux signer ici s'il te plaît lui dit elle en lui tendant la feuille et un stylo

Lydia : Oui ... C'est nouveau ce registre . Avant on avait pas à faire ça

Haly : Disons que c'est un moyen préventif . Je me suis rendue compte en faisant l'inventaire qu'il manquait pas mal de livres alors disons que je suis vigilante maintenant

Lydia : Oui c'est plus prudent ... C'est sur ... Merci en tout cas ... Je dois dois filer en cours ... On aura l'occasion de se revoir plus tard ... Ou autour d'un café qui sait

Haly : Oui ... Pourquoi pas ... Bonne journée Lydia

Lydia : A toi ... A vous aussi

Haly : Tu peux me dire tu , je ne suis pas si vieille . A peine plus âgée que toi tu sais ...

Lydia : D'accord . A bientôt alors

Lydia lui sourit puis elle partit ... Elle était partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude concernant Haly . En effet , elle était contente de voir qu'elle aille aussi bien mais inquiète car elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier d'autre . Visiblement ses amis , c'est un fait , mais aussi le fait que le monde surnaturel existe vraiment et que ce ne sont pas juste des histoires dans un bouquin ...

Haly quand à elle continuait de travailler et rangeait à nouveau les livres par classe , genre et catégorie . En effet , certains élèves du Lycée , n'étaient pas aptes et conciliants en ce qui concernait le rangement des livres . Et Haly , pour le coup avait deux fois plus de travail ... Mais voilà , l'heure tournait et il était déjà 17h45 . Elle prit ses affaires et ferma les portes de la bibliothèque . Puis quand elle ferma la porte du fond , et qu'elle se retourna , elle prit peur . Derek se tenait juste derrière elle mais elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver ..

Haly : Oh fit elle souriante . Tu m'as fais peur , je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ...

Derek : Désolée , ce n'était pas mon attention

Haly : Je sais bien ... Et puis je te rappelle que je sais me défendre

Derek : C'est pas faux ... Alors que veux tu faire

Haly : Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller . Ces personnes que je voulais voir .. On peut y aller à pied , c'est pas très loin ...

Derek : D'accord je te suis . Alors cette journée , comment ça s'est passé ?

Haly : Epuisante . Je n'ai pas arrêter de courir dans tous les sens . Je suis contente d'avoir terminé et toi Derek . Et puis il y a eu cette file , Lydia qui m'a demandé où elle pouvait trouver un bestiaire

Derek : Un bestiaire ?

Haly : Oui , un genre de journal de famille , tu vois ... Qui peut renfermer toutes sortes de secrets possibles et inimaginables ... Et toi ta journée Derek

Derek : Plutôt calme en fait .

Plus ils marchaient et plus Derek savait où l'amenait Haly ... Au cimetière . Derek commençait à marcher d'un pas lent et avait pâlit . Haly le remarquait de suite

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek ? Il y a un problème ?

Derek : Non ... C'est juste ... C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans un cimetière

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek ... Si j'avais su , je ne t'aurais pas traîner ici . On peut partir si tu veux

Derek : Non ... Je suppose que les personnes que tu veux voir sont ici . Je ne veux pas te priver de ça ( souriant )

Haly lui rendit un sourire et lui tendit la main

Haly : Tout ira bien Derek ... Je te le promet fit elle rassurante

Celui ci prit s'accrocha à sa main et se laissa guider par celle ci

Haly : Ça y est nous y sommes ...

Ils avaient fini par se lâcher la main

Derek : Qui c'est ?

Haly : Ce sont mes parents dit elle en se baissant et retirant les feuilles qui cachaient les écritures de la tombe ...

Derek : Il n'y a qu'un seule tombe ? demanda t'il surprit

Haly : Oui .. Je sais , ça peut paraître bizarre ou terrible mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient ... Et c'est pas comme si ils étaient morts séparés

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Haly : Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture

Derek : Un accident de voiture fit interloqué

Haly : Oui ...( triste )

Derek : Je ... Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas réveiller de douloureux souvenirs

Haly : Non ... Ça va Derek , c'est rien .

Derek : Tu veux que je te laisse un moment seule ... Avec tes parents .

Haly : Non ... S'il te plaît ... Reste ...

Celui ci la regardait et fit oui d'un signe de la tête . Puis Haly commençait à monologuer avec ses parents

**_" Papa , maman . J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de venir vous voir . En fait c'est la première fois que je me rends ici depuis ces trois dernières années . Depuis que vous êtes ... Partis et que vous m'avez abandonnée ...Vous devez sans doute me détestez pour ça de là où vous êtes ... Et vous auriez raison ... Mais ... Mais je n'arrive pas à accepter votre départ . Un départ brutal et précipité . Ça me fait mal à en crever de me lever chaque matin dans cette grande maison vide ... En sentant encore la bonne odeur de tes pancakes maman ou de ton pain sorti tout droit du four papa ... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à votre départ . Pourtant je sais que je devrais avancer , mais sans vous à mes côtés , c'est tellement difficile ... Ça me paraît tellement irréel .. J'étais si jeune quand vous êtes partis .. Ça m'a anéanti et j'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule pour survivre et user de toutes sortes de mensonges et d'ingéniosité pour ne pas me retrouver en foyer d'accueil . Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute parce que c'est de la mienne ... Je suis fautive et coupable de votre mort ... tout est arrivé par ma faute ... Si je vous avais écouté ce soir là au lieu de sortir à une fête stupide , vous n'auriez pas été obligé de venir me chercher et vous n'auriez jamais eu ce fichu accident et aujourd'hui , vous seriez encore avec moi ... Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux .. Tout est de ma faute dit elle laissant couler les larmes de rage et de colère sur sa joue . "_**

Face à cette détresse , Derek , naturellement , prit la main d'Haly pour la soutenir . Que pouvait il faire d'autre . Puis Haly prit ne grande inspiration

_**" Je sais que vous vous dites sans doute que ça n'aurait rien changé et que je n'ai pas à me sentir responsable , mais je n'y arrive pas . Je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ça ... Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à reprendre ma vie en main . J'ai un travail que j'aime , j'ai toujours Stiles pour m'aider et m'accompagner dans les moments douloureux et difficiles de ma vie . Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ... Un homme .. Il est gentil . Il me plaît bien et je crois que c'est réciproque ... Nous sommes juste amis ... Et je crois que malgré le peu qu'il sache sur moi , il me comprend dit t'elle lançant un regard en direction de Derek ... Et ça fait vraiment du bien vous savez ... Tellement de bien ... J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de venir vous voir aujourd'hui et vous dire à quel point je suis désolée . Je vous demande pardon à tous les deux ... Pardon ... Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard ... Je vous aime mais vous me manquez ... C'est horrible à quel point vous pouvez me manquer ... "**_

Haly se baissa et posa sa main sur la tombe de ses parents , laissant échapper ses larmes , puis se releva . Là Derek la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter . Il ne savait pas si oui ou non elle répondrait à son étreinte mais celle ci se laissa totalement aller contre le torse de celui ci . Derek avait comprit que la mort des parents d'Haly avait été modifié mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'on aurait rendu Haly coupable et responsable de cet accident . Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et il était plutôt très en colère pour ça ... Puis il se rappela des paroles prononcés par Haly : " J'ai rencontré quelqu'un . Il est gentil , je l'aime bien et je crois qu'il me comprend " . Haly parlait évidemment de Derek et celui ci le comprit assez vite quand elle s'était tourné vers lui en prononçant ses paroles . Puis Haly se redressa , fixa Derek

Haly : Merci

Derek : Je serais là si tu as besoin Haly répondit il tout passant son pouce sur le visage d'Haly afin de lui essuyer ses larmes ...

Haly : Je susi désolée que tu aies du assister à ça

Derek : Hey ... Ne te blâme pas d'accord ... J'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais moi aussi ... Ma famille . Je sais ce que ça fait .. Alors ne t'excuses jamais pour ça et ne t'excuse surtout pas exprimer ce que tu ressens . C'est ce qui fait de nous qui nous sommes alors ne t'excuse pas pour ça d'accord ...

Haly : Tu me comprend si bien Derek . Comment c'est possible

Derek : Cette connexion dont je te parlais , tu te rappelles ... Dis toi que le courant passe bien tout simplement rétorque t'il souriant suivi d'un clin d'oeil .

Haly : Si on partait d'ici maintenant . Je commence à avoir un peu froid

Derek : Tiens , met ça dit il proposant son manteau à Haly

Haly : Merci , mais tu ne vas pas avoir froid

Derek : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Haly .. J'ai le sang chaud

Puis tous deux continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour qu'Haly récupère sa voiture C'est en silence qu'ils s'y rendirent , main dans la main . Tout paraissait tellement simple et naturel avec Derek . Haly se sentait bien en sa présence . Légère et en sécurité ...

Haly : Ça y est . On y est

Derek : Oui ... Tu veux que je te ramènes

Haly : Non Derek . Et puis comment tu ferais pour rentrer après ...

Derek : Je marcherais

Haly : C'est vraiment adorable Derek mais ça ira ..

Derek : Comme tu veux

Puis il y eu un silence

Derek : Haly tu vas bien ?

Haly : Oui . Je voulais juste te remercier

Derek : A propos de quoi

Haly : De tout Derek ... Tout à l'heure , tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dis au cimetière et pourtant , tu ne m'as pas tourné le dos , tu n'as pas fuis et surtout tu ne m'as pas jugé

Derek : Je n'ai pas à te juger Haly . C'est ton histoire . Ça t'appartient ... Et quel genre de personne je serais si je te tournais le dos hein ? Je ne suis pas comme ça Haly et comme je te l'ai dis , si tu as besoin de moi , je serais là ...

Haly : Merci quand même . Il est temps que je parte maintenant . Je dois aller voir Stiles

Derek : Stiles ... Vous êtes très proches tous les deux

Haly : Oui c'est vrai . Je l'aime mais d'un amour amant . C'est juste mon meilleur ami , on a grandit ensemble et s'il n'avait pas été là , dans les pires moments de ma vie , je crois que je ne m'en serais pas sortie ... C'est en quelque sorte mon ancre , ma force ... Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis et ça n'ira jamais au delà de ça même si je serais prête à donner ma vie pour lui ...

Derek : Il a l'air de tenir à toi et d'être très gentil

Haly : C'est le cas , en effet

Derek savait très bien que c'était le cas car il connaissait très bien Stiles , mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre devant Haly ...

Haly était proche de Derek , vraiment très proche que celui ci en eu le souffle coupé

Haly : A plus tard Derek dit elle tout en déposant un doux baiser délicat sur sa joue ...

Derek face à cette tendresse et cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué , ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer . Puis elle lui sourit , montait dans sa voiture et partit ...

Derek était déconcerté par Haly . Lui qui l'a connaissait si bien , n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir . Il était totalement dépassé pas les évènements mais une chose est sur , il voulait savourer chacun de ses moments avec Haly ... Tellement ils étaient à la fois , rares , pures et délicieux ...

Haly arrivait enfin chez Stiles ... Elle frappait à la porte et c'est Mr Stilinski qui vint lui ouvrir

Mr Stilinski : Haly ? Bonsoir

Haly : Bonsoir Mr Stilinski . Je peux entrer

Mr Stilinski : Bien sur mais si c'est Stiles que tu cherches il n'est pas à la maison

Haly : Ha . Je pensais qu'on devait se voir ce soir ou alors j'ai mal compris . Vous savez si il en a pour longtemps

Mr Stilinski : Honnêtement j'en sais rien . Tu le connais . Il vient , il va à sa guise ...

Haly : Ça vous ennuie si je l'attend un moment

Mr Stilinski : Non , bien sur . Entre , mets toi à l'aise et fait comme chez toi d'accord ... Je dois encore travailler mais je ne serais pas loin au besoin , d'accord ?

Haly : Merci

Haly était montée à l'étage , dans la chambre de Stiles , à l'attendre , assise sur son lit . Mais les minutes passèrent puis les heures et rien . Toujours pas de Stiles en vue et aucunes réponses à ses textos . Haly avait comprit qu'elle ne verrait pas Stiles ce soir et décidait de rentrer . Elle rejoignit le shérif dans le salon , lui souhaita une bonne soirée quand celui ci l'interpella

Mr Stilinski : Haly ? Tu vas bien

Haly : Oui ... Ça va . C'est juste que ... Rien ... Oubliez ... Quand vous verrez Stiles , dites lui que je suis passée d'accord

Mr Stilinski : Je n'y manquerais pas

Haly : Bonne soirée

Mr Stilinski : Bonne soirée Haly et prudence sur la route

Haly : Comme toujours lança t'elle en s'éloignant et regagnant sa voiture

Celui ci avait bien remarqué la déception dans les yeux d'Haly . Il avait de la peine ... Haly quand à elle , rentrait à la maison . Elle avait éteint son portable car elle ne voulait plus être dérangée mais aussi , parce qu'en effet , elle était déçue . Déçue de ne pas avoir vu Stiles mais déçue que celui ci ne lui ai donné aucunes nouvelles ni aucunes explications ... Elle était perplexe et déconcertée . Ça ne ressemblait pas à Stiles d'agir ainsi ... Surtout avec elle . Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle , qui l'avait aidé à surmonter tous les moments douloureux de sa vie ... Celui qui donnerait sa vie pour elle ... Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement soudain . Stiles n'était pas chez lui en effet , mais il avait une très bonne raison ... Il était parti au loft de Derek pour avoir une très nette discussion avec le concerné ...


	51. Jour 4 :Tension attention compréhension

Derek arrivait enfin chez lui . Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que Stiles l'y attendait

Stiles : Enfin . C'est pas trop tôt dit il agité

Derek : Stiles dit il lassé . Qu'est ce que tu fais ici . T'as pas cours demain

Stiles : Non , c'est samedi demain ... D'où tu viens comme ça

Derek : Je te rappelles que tu es chez moi Stiles . Il est tard , je suis fatigué . Alors qu'est ce qui m'empêche de ne pas te foutre dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses

Stiles : Rien . C'est vrai . Mais tu ne le feras pas

Derek : Ah oui et pourquoi

Stiles : Parce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais avec elle ... Avec Haly je veux dire

Derek : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Là , Stiles , se rapprocha de Derek , d'un peu trop près , et le pointa du doigt

Stiles : Je veux savoir à quoi tu joues avec elle cria t'il . Visiblement elle a perdu la mémoire , du moins toutes les choses concernant le surnaturel y compris les loups garous et son état . Et ce matin , je te croise à la bibliothèque , souriant , et étant proche d'Haly .. Comme si de rien n'était ... Tu peux m'expliquer Derek

Mais là Derek ne supportait pas le poids des accusations de Stiles . Il lui lança un regard glacial avant de lui retirer gentiment sa main de son épaule , avant de ne le pousser

Derek : Je ne joue à rien d'accord Stiles . Mais toi qui est si malin . Pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas pourquoi elle ne se souvient de rien . Mais surtout pourquoi tu me dirais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle se rappelle de toi et que tu t'es bien caché de garder ça pour toi dit il le pointant à son tour du doigt , sur un Stiles qui se reculait chaque fois que le doigt de Derek se cognait sur l'épaule de celui ci , jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre le mur , ne pouvant plus reculer ...

Stiles : Je ... J'en sais rien ok ! . Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'hier matin seulement . Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu ne devrais pas continuer de la voir parce que ça finira par la détruire . T'es pas quelqu'un de bien Derek ... T'es ... T'es un meurtrier lui cria t'il au visage

Derek : Un ... Un meurtrier tu dis ! Tu te fou de moi Stiles . J'ai tué c'est vrai mais uniquement pour survivre et vous protéger ...

Stiles : T'es sur de ça

Derek : Comment ça

Stiles : Paige ... C'était pour l'a protéger aussi que tu l'as tué ... Réfléchis Derek . Tu as le don pour choisir tes copines pas vrai ... La première a été mordu et ça la tuait petit à petit ... C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué

Derek : Je l'ai fais parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé !

Stiles : La seconde en date a brûlé ta famille puis ton oncle l'a tué mais bien sur monsieur a pas fait le boulot correctement et là voilà à nouveau ici , à mener le chaos autour d'elle ... Ah oui , sans parler de la dernière en date qui elle s'amusait à sacrifier des êtres humains pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec elle ! . Et si je n'étais pas intervenu avec Scott et Allison , mon père aussi serait mort aujourd'hui ok ! Comme Melissa et Chris ...

Derek : Mais ils vont tous bien au final . Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non Stiles . Tu n'es ni en mesure de me le dire ni en mesure de quoi que ce soit . Est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça , tu t'amusais à tuer des gens pour assouvir ta faim ! Le pire c'est que tu trouvais ça drôle . Tu adorais ça ! Tu as mutilé , blessé et tué des personnes innocentes ... Allison est morte à cause des onis , et tu te rappelles qui contrôlait les onis à ce moment Stiles ? ... Alors qui de nous deux est un meurtrier maintenant !

Stiles : Je sais ce que j'ai fais Derek , pas la peine de me le rappeler . Je vis chaque jour avec ce que j'ai fais . Ma conscience est là pour me le rappeler figures toi ! Mais j'étais possédé ! Toi , c'est quoi ton excuse hein ... Tous ceux qui t'approchent finissent par être blessés ou pire ... Ils meurent ... Je veux juste qu'Haly ne fasse pas partie de cette spirale infernale te concernant

Là Derek , n'avait vraiment pas supporté ces dernières paroles . Il prit Stiles et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste d'une main , tout en plaquant ses doigts sous sa mâchoire . En colère et très énervé mais surtout blessé par ses propos . Stiles ne touchait plus le sol ...

Derek : Jamais ... Jamais je ne blesserais Haly . Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal !. J'ai toujours tout fait pour la préserver de son humanité et la protéger et si tu veux me blâmer pour ça , alors fait le mais fais le pour une bonne raison Stiles

Stiles : C'est bon , t'as fini là

Derek : Et toi ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment . Puis lentement Derek lâcha son emprise de Stiles et le reposa gentiment à terre .

Derek : Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages Stiles ... On a instruit un nouveau code avec Scott . Tu te rappelles

Stiles : Je sais ... Plus de mensonges concernant Haly ... Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que pour une fois dans ta vie Derek , tu es tombé sur la bonne personne . Et on sait tous les deux que tu repousses tout ce qu'il y a de bien autour de toi parce que tu es solitaire et que tu préfères rester en retrait pour faire souffrir le moins de gens possibles ... Alors pourquoi c'est différent avec elle ? Je voudrais juste comprendre

Derek : Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer Stiles . Elle a fait revivre la meilleure partie de moi , je ne peux pas te l'expliquer d'accord . Avec elle , je me sens ... Vivant ... C'est comme ça . Alors maintenant , à ton tour . Pourquoi t'as rien dis sur son état . Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait quand je me suis pointé chez elle hier soir et qu'elle s'est carrément jeté sur moi et m'a menacé avec un couteau Stiles ! Elle était prête à me tuer et je suis sure qu'elle aurait pu ... Tu sais ce que ça fais ?

Stiles : Non je sais pas

Derek : Je vais te le dire . J'étais devant la femme que j'aime , j'étais content de voir qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne soit pas blessée ou pire après être partie avec sa soeur et la psychopathe de Kate ... Mais elle ne m'a pas reconnu Stiles . Est ce que tu sais ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on te prive d'une partie de toi ... Comment t'aurais réagis si les rôles avaient été inversés hein ... Et que la personne que tu aimes te regarde avec un regard totalement vide ... Inerte ... Comme un étranger ... Car c'est ce que j'étais pour elle . Un total étranger ...

Stiles : J'aurais sans doute réagis comme toi ... Mais Derek ... Tu dois arrêter de la voir

Derek : Tu peux répéter ?

Stiles : Peut importe ce que lui ont fait Kate et sa soeur . Haly a l'air d'aller mieux . Elle est plus ...

Derek : Heureuse ? J'avais remarqué Stiles .. Qu'est ce que tu crois . Que ça me fait pas plaisir de la voir comme ça . Bien sur que je suis content pour elle . C'est la vie dont elle a toujours rêvé , et j'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour elle Stiles ... Bien sur que je suis heureux de la voir comme ça . Epanouie ... Tellement vivante ...

Stiles : Alors pourquoi tu insistes Derek .. Laisses là partir . Passes à autre autre

Derek : Parce que c'est ce que tu ferais toi

Là Derek avait marqué un point . Stiles avait regardé Derek , déconcerté par ces derniers mots , car il savait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Derek car Stiles n'aurait jamais renoncé à Haly car il n'y renoncerait jamais .. Pas de son vivant ...

Derek : Ecoute ... J'ai essayé Stiles ... Mais Haly a voulu apprendre à me " connaître " ... Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte de la situation ... Sauf si bien sur elle t'arrange , car tu redeviens son ami de toujours ... Toi et elle contre le monde entier ... C'est de ça dont il s'agit Stiles

Stiles : Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça

Derek : Alors je t'écoute . Eclaire moi , je t'en prie ..

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre . Derek venait de le désarmer ...

Derek : Ecoute ... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'elles lui ont fait d'accord ... Mais je suis sur d'une chose ... Elle ne se rappelle de rien c'est un fait . Mais on sait très bien tous les deux que ça ne change pas sa nature . Elle reste une fée quoi qu'il arrive . Et dis moi , qu'est ce qu'il se passera quand il commencera à se produire des choses bizarres autour d'elle ou même si sa luminescence jaillit de ses mains . Comme ça , sans prévenir ... Que crois tu qu'il se passera Stiles ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien Derek ok ! Tout ce que je constate depuis hier , c'est qu'elle est bien , épanouie et heureuse ... Et parce que tu l'aimes , tu voudrais lui enlever tout ça

Derek : Je ne veux rien lui enlever Stiles ... Tu l'as connais aussi bien que moi et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi .. Elle a déjà essayé de fuir ce qu'elle était et regarde où ça l'a mené Stiles ... Ça s'est retourné contre elle et elle a failli nous tuer ! Tu sais comme moi que tôt ou tard , elle sentira le malaise . Un mal être en elle ... Et elle commencera à creuser puis à chercher pour enfin trouver . Et tu sais ce qui se passera quand ce jour arrivera ... On recommencera à la case départ car elle apprendra qu'on lui a menti . Elle nous en voudra . Et le pire dans tout ça , c'est qu'elle ne se souviendra toujours pas de son histoire , de sa vie ...

Stiles : Comment ça

Derek : Réfléchis un peu Stiles . Haly ou son esprit a été manipulé par la magie . Et la magie est complexe . Ce qui a été fait par la magie ne peut être défait que par la magie . La magie de celle qui s'en est servie ... Sa soeur .. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire , je n'ai vu ni entendu parler de sa soeur depuis ce soir là , ni de Kate d'ailleurs ...

Stiles : C'est peut être mieux comme ça

Derek : Mais mieux pour qui bons sang ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles Stiles ! Je n'essaie pas d'être égoiste ou de gâcher sa vie ... J'essaie de me préparer pour la protéger du mieux que je peux pour l'avenir . Car même si elle a oublié qu'elle était une fée. Il y en a d'autres dehors , qui n'ont pas oublié Stiles et crois moi ils seront prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur Haly ... Et je te rappelle que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ... Je dois prendre certaines dispositions ...

Stiles : Comment tu feras ?

Derek : Comment je ferais quoi

Stiles : Comment tu feras pour l'a protéger si tu n'as plus de pouvoirs Derek

Derek : Je sais encore me battre ... Je veux pas ... Je peux pas la laisser tomber Stiles ... Je sais que tu ne le veux pas non plus et que cette vie qu'elle a aujourd'hui , c'est ce que tu voulais pour elle aussi . Que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu ...

Stiles : Comment tu sais ça ?

Derek : Ne crois pas que quand j'étais avec Haly , on passait notre temps au lit Stiles ... On parlait beaucoup et elle me parlait souvent de toi . De votre passé ... Elle se confiait parce qu'elle avait besoin de partager ça avec quelqu'un ... Elle te fait confiance Stiles et elle serait prête à te confier sa vie les yeux fermés ... Crois moi cette converstion me déplaît autant qu'à toi . Mais il faut voir la réalité en face Stiles ... Tôt ou tard , ça la rattrapera et elle en souffrira ... Peu importe ce qu'on fera ...

Stiles : Derek , je ne t'interdis pas ...

Derek : Laisses tomber d'accord ... Tu veux que je prenne mes distances ... Très bien .. Je le ferais parce que justement je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre . Mais si elle vient vers moi , je ne la repousserais pas Stiles ...

Stiles : Je ne te demande pas ça non plus

Derek : Alors qu'est ce que tu veux exactement Stiles ... Tu me dis de ne plus la voir puis tu me dis le contraire ... J'arrive pas à te suivre là

Stiles : Laisses faire les choses naturellement Derek ... C'est tout . Rend pas les choses compliquées s'il te plaît ... J'ai parlé avec mon père , et il a tenu le même discours que toi et je suis sur que tu n'as pas été le voir et vice versa ... Il m'a dit exactement ce que tu viens de me dire à propos d'Haly à quelques mots près ... Si elle arrive à sa souvenir

Derek : Elle y arrivera . On a tous vu de quoi elle était capable et je crois en elle .. Vraiment ..

Stiles : Ecoute .. Si ... Si elle arrive à se souvenir , elle se sentira mal et coupable

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Elle s'en voudra de ne pas avoir été assez forte dans son esprit pour avoir pu effacer et oublier ses amis de sa mémoire . Pour t'avoir oublié Derek ... Toi ... L'homme qu'elle aime . Comment tu crois qu'elle se sentira après ça

Derek : Je sais pas ... Je sais plus ... Je la vois , je la trouve rayonnante , belle et pétillante ... C'est toujours elle mais ce n'est plus elle en même temps ... C'est déconcertant car je sais qu'elle n'a pas changé . C'est toujours la même Haly

Stiles : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Derek : Quand elle m'a agressé , j'ai du lui dire que j'étais tombé en panne

Stiles : Sérieux ... T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux

Derek : Désole mais sur le moment j'avais un couteau braqué sous la gorge Stiles

Stiles : Ok pardon ... Continues

Derek : Après ça , elle m'a aidé à me relever et s'est proposé de me raccompagner Stiles . Je lui ai dis non , que c'était pas nécessaire ... Mais elle voulait vraiment me raccompagner alors j'ai accepté .Puis après elle est montée avec moi au loft .. On a commencé à discuter et quand elle a posé sa main sur la fenêtre , il s'est passé quelque chose

Stiles : Quelque chose ?

Derek : Oui .. Je sais pas . Elle est restée figée , comme si elle avait vu ou reconnu quelque chose .. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle m'a répondu que c'était rien ... Qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait rentrer puis elle est partie en me laissant son numéro de téléphone ...

Stiles : Tu crois qu'elle a pu se rappeler de toi ou de cet endroit ...

Derek : Je sais pas Stiles , mais ça l'a chamboulé , c'est sur ... Après elle m'a dit qu'elle devait passer te voir et ça s'est terminé là ... Elle est partie et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis ... Tu vois , je n'insiste pas , je la laisse respirer ...

Stiles : Merde ... C'est pas vrai

Derek : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Stiles : Elle devait passer me voir et moi je me suis rendu ici Derek ... Elle va commencer à se poser des questions , à savoir pourquoi j'étais pas chez moi ce soir .

Derek : Regardes ton portable . Je l'ai entendu vibrer plusieurs fois pendant que tu me faisais la morale .. T'as peut être reçu un message

Là Stiles , prit son téléphone dans la poste de sa veste qu'il avait posé sur la table et en effet , il avait reçu des messages , mais pas d'Haly

_" Stiles , où t'es passé , tu devais voir Haly et tu n'étais pas là . Elle vient de partir , elle avait l'air déçue "_

_" Stiles , bon sang , jamais tu regardes ton téléphone "_

_" Stiles , je vais t'étriper si tu réponds pas ou ne rentres pas maintenant "_

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y ?

Stiles : C'est mon père . Haly est passée ce soir et elle est repartie ...Déçue d'après lui . Vérifie ton portable s'il te plaît

Derek prit à son tour son téléphone et vérifia si il avait reçu un message d'Haly ,mais il n'avait rien

Derek : Pas de messages ... Désolé ...

Stiles décida alors de l'appeler , mais il tomba sur le répondeur

Stiles : Elle a éteint son téléphone . Haly n'éteint jamais son téléphone Derek

Derek : Sauf que tu oublies qu'on parle d'Haly sans vraiment parler d'elle Stiles ... Tu l'as dis toi même , elle a l'air plus légère . Peut être que ce qui lui semblait important est devenu ... Secondaire

Stiles : Je sais pas ... Ecoute Derek ... Peu importe la façon dont je t'ai dis les choses tout à l'heure ... Je ne te demande pas d'éviter ou de fuir Haly d'accord ... J'ai bien vu son sourire quand tu es entré dans la bibliothèque ce matin ... C'est le même qu'avant , il n'a pas changé ... Mais ne la brusque pas s'il te plaît

Derek : Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait la brusquer ou la blesser Stiles ...Tu es bien conscient de ça .. Je la respecte et le fait qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de moi ... Je veux dire ... Il ne se passera rien entre elle et moi ... Même si c'est le truc le plus difficile que je dois faire dans ma chienne de vie ... Mais je le ferais ... Pour elle ... Mais aussi par respect pour toi et tous les autres ...

Stiles : T'es pas obligé

Derek : Je sais ... Au fait , tu le pensais vraiment

Stiles : De quoi ?

Derek : De quand tu m'as dis que j'étais un meurtrier

Stiles : Ecoute .. J'ai dis beaucoup de choses , tout comme toi d'accord .. Je le pensais pas vraiment . J'ai ... J'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère parce que j'ai peur . Que je suis totalement paniqué et que je sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses ... C'est toujours moi qui ai un plan B d'habitude parce que je suis toujours celui qui trouve les plans B

Derek : Tu finiras par trouver Stiles ... Je voulais que tu saches que moi aussi je ...

Stiles : C'est bon , je sais Derek ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Derek : Tout dépend

Stiles : De quoi ?

Derek : De toi ? Est ce que tu veux qu'Haly retrouve sa vie avec tous ses inconvénients mais aussi les bons moments . Ou est ce que tu veux qu'elle continue de vivre dans un mensonge ... La décision t'appartient maintenant ...

Stiles : Plus de mensonges . Je sais que si elle était consciente , quelque part . Elle nous dirait de chercher une solution pour la ramener . C'est ce qu'elle voudrait et on le sait tous moi y comprit ... On doit retrouver sa soeur

Derek : Et comment on va faire pour la trouver ... Elle a du partir loin maintenant qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait

Hope : Erreur ... Je suis toujours là ... Je peux vous aider mais vous devez d'abord m'aider ...

Stiles et Derek se levèrent d'un bond quand ils virent Hope franchir la porte du loft car ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout ... Derek était prêt à l'attaquer quand Stiles le retint par les épaules en se plaçant devant lui

Stiles : Attends , laisse la parler Derek

Derek : Laisse moi passer Stiles

Stiles : S'il te plaît ... Derek

Celui ci regardait Stiles furieux mais décida de l'écouter malgré tout puis se recula

Stiles : On vous écoute . Comment on peut vous aider

Hope : Kate est ici ... Aidez moi à la tuer et je rendrais ses souvenirs à Haly ...

Là Stiles et Derek se fixèrent inquiets . Non seulement ils venaient d'apprendre que Kate était encore à Beacon Hills , mais ils ignoraient totalement pourquoi elle était restée cachée dans son coin ... Ça ne sentait pas bon ... Pas bon du tout ...


	52. Jour 5 : le voile se brise

Le week-end était passé . Haly se révaillait . Elle était en retard , celle ci n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner . Elle prit vite sa douche , se prépara et fila . Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner . Elle était certes gérante de la bibliothèque , mais elle se devait d'être ouverte pour l'arrivée des élèves . Quand elle ferma sa porte puis se retourna , elle restait figée par la colère et la surprise . En effet , Stiles était là , adossé à sa jeep , à l'attendre

Stiles : Hey ... Haly s'il te plaît , il faut qu'on parle

Mais celle ci marchait d'un pas vite vers sa voiture

Haly : J'ai pas le temps là Stiles . Je suis en retard et je dois vraiment filer

Stiles : S'il te plaît

Haly : Insistes pas

Puis Haly montait dans sa voiture , et au moment de démarrer , celle ci bien sur ne voulait pas . Sa voiture avai décidé elle aussi de faire un caprice

Haly : C'est pas vrai , dites moi que c'est une blague " souffla t'elle , posant sa tête sur le volant "

Stiles : Il y a un problème " fit il s'approchant d'elle "

Haly : Tu veux qu'on discute , très bien . Mais dans ta voiture , il faut vraiment que j'y aille alors si tu pouvais me déposer , ce serait vraiment sympa Stiles

Stiles : Bien sur . Monte , on y va

Tous deux montèrent dans la jeep puis partirent

Stiles : Ecoute Haly . Je suis désolé d'accord . Je sais que j'ai merdé hier soir . On devait se voir et je t'ai planté . Mais je suis vraiment désolé d'accord

Haly : Je te comprend pas Stiles .. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu . Ça ne te ressemble pas

Stiles : Et toi , pourquoi t'es nerveuse

Haly : Parce que je suis nerveuse Stiles " fini t'elle par lui crier au visage " .. Quand je suis passée chez toi hier soir et que tu n'y étais pas , je me suis tout de suite imaginé le pire des scénarios . J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose . Mais quand j'ai compris que ton père était serein , je me suis calmée . Alors oui je suis nerveuse Stiles car j'étais vraiment en colère mais aussi déçue . Parce que t'as oublié notre moment . Tu M'AS oublié Stiles . Et ça ne t'était jamais arrivé

Stiles : Je sais ... Je sais ... Ecoute si tu veux tout savoir , je suis parti voir Derek

Haly : T'as fais quoi ? Mais pourquoi Stiles ?

Stiles : Parce que je devais m'assurer qu'il soit gentil avec toi , qu'il te respecte et qu'il ne te blesse pas Haly

Haly : Je le connais à peine Stiles , t'es conscient de ça . C'est pas comme si on ... Couchait ensemble

Stiles à ces mots freina brusquement et se rangea sur le côté quelques minutes ... Car même si les dernières paroles d'Haly n'avaient aucun impact sur celle ci , ce n'était pas le cas de Stiles . Car lui savait la vérité ...

Haly : Qu'est ce qui te prend , t'es dingue ?

Stiles se tournait en direction d'Haly pour affronter sa colère et sa déception

Stiles : Ecoute , je sais bien tout ça d'accord . Je sais que j'ai carrément foiré hier soir et que j'aurais du t'envoyer un message pour te dire que j'aurais du retard et que tu devais m'attendre . Je reconnais mon erreur ok ... Mais Haly , je suis vraiment désolé . c'est pas comme si je t'avais menti ou trahi non plus

Haly : Non c'est pire Stiles . Tu as été parlé de moi à un homme avec qui je n'ai aucune infinité ... Et que va t'il penser de moi maintenant ... Ce n'est qu'un ami .. Et puis tu m'a zappé Stiles

Stiles : J'ai essayé de t'appeler quand je suis rentré , mais je suis tombé sur ta messagerie , j'en ai déduis que tu voulais être tranquille

Haly : En effet . J'étais trop remontée pour entendre ce que tu aurais pu sortir comme excuse ... Et maintenant je vais passer pour une pauvre petite chose fragile auprès de Derek ...

Stiles : Ne sois pas dure envers toi . Il a été très compréhensif même si l'idée l'a fait sourire ... Je suis passé pour un gros crétin , crois moi .. Il a du bien rire quand je suis parti ...

Même si Stiles savait pertinemment que Derek commencerait à prendre du recul avec Haly . Celui ci respectait beaucoup Stiles bien sur , mais il respectait encore plus Haly et il avait toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle . Et si pour ça , il devait sacrifier son amour pour elle , alors il le ferait bien que ça finirait par le consumer et le tuer ...

Haly : Ecoute , je suis consciente de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui et de tout ce que tu continues de faire Stiles . Du fait que tu sois là , que tu me protèges . Que tu me consoles , me réconforte .. Je trouve ça vraiment adorable Stiles et je t'aime pour ça .. Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille . Tu peux pas continuer à faire ce genre de choses , tu comprends ?

Stiles : Je sais et je suis désolé ... Ça n'arrivera plus Haly ... Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser pour que tu acceptes mon pardon

Haly : Tu es pardonné Stiles , c'est pas le problème . Mais si tu veux que ton pardon dure , tu ferais vraiment mieux de redémarrer cette voiture et de m'amener au travail avant que je ne sois vraiment en retard " fit elle lui lançant son sourire qu'il aimait tant "

Stiles : Heu .. Oui , bien sur . C'est parti

Pendant le reste du trajet , ils finirent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi . Leur chemin se quittèrent à l'entrée du Lycée

Stiles : On se voit ce soir ?

Haly : Oui ... Bien sur que oui Stiles ... Après minuit

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et chacun regagnait sa place : Haly à la bibliothèque et Stiles en cours de chimie ...  
>Cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures qu'Haly travaillait et celle ci n'avait toujours pas petit déjeuner . Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête car elle sentait le malaise approcher . Elle se rendit à la cafetière afin de se servir un café et là elle resta figée , le regard droit devant et vide ...<p>

_" **VISION D'HALY**_

_Haly percevait au loin quelque chose d'étrange . Des formes , des sons mais tout était flou . Et quand celle ci parvint distinctement à voir les formes , les couleurs et les bruits , elle fit prise de panique . Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la bibliothèque mais en pleine forêt , dans ce qui semblait être une cérémonie . En effet , quelqu'un était décédé . Il faisait nuit , froid et la brume moullait son visage ... Puis il y avait un cercueil mais très peu de monde autour ...Elle ne distinguait pas encore qui était tous ces gens , alors elle décidait elle même de s'approcher du cercueil . Et là , quand elle s'approcha de celui là , elle se sentit très mal . Son coeur s'emballait comme une boîte à musique , elle avait les mains moites , le souffle court . Elle tremblait de froid ... De panique ... Car la personne qui était dans ce cercueil n'était autre qu'elle même . Puis quand elle releva les yeux pour regarder les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de ce cercueil , elle y vit Stiles , Derek , Scott , Lydia et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qui était suffisamment proche d'elle à cet instant précis , pour être venues pleurer à son enterrement . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait . Elle fit prise de panique et commençait à pleurer . Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur ... Et tout lui semblait tellement vrai . Elle pouvait sentir et toucher les choses qui l'entouraient ... Puis elle aperçu un peu plus loin un homme qui la soutenait du regard . Il s'agissait en fait de Deaton , mais pareil , Haly ne le connaissait pas , elle ne le connaissait plus .. Mais malgré tout , elle décidait d'aller lui parler _

_Haly : Qui êtes vous ? Que se passe t'il , je comprends pas " lança t'elle le souffle court , les larmes coulant le long de son visage " _

_Deaton : Tu ne comprends pas Haly ... C'est ce qui t'attends_

_Haly : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire _

_Deaton : Que le monde qui t'entoure , le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas réel Haly ... _

_Haly : Je suis perdue . Est ce que je suis ... Morte ? J'étais à la bibliothèque , en train de me servir un café et je ... Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Aidez moi s'il vous plaît _

_Deaton : Je ne peux pas t'aider . Tu es la seule à pouvoir briser le voile dans ton esprit _

_Haly : Le voile dans mon esprit ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Deaton : Tu comprendras_

_Puis là Deaton lui désignait d'un signe de la tête la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux . Puis Haly se tournait à son tour _

_Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte _

_Deaton : Toutes les réponses à tes questions je suppose_

_Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire _

_Deaton : Je ne sais pas Haly . Je ne suis pas dans ta tête _

_Haly : Que se passera t'il si je franchis cette porte ... Est ce que ... Est ce que je vais me réveiller de cet enfer _

_Deaton : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir _

_Alors là , sans réfléchir , Haly se dirigea vers cette porte et tout le monde autour du cercueil se retournait pour la voir partir . Leur expression lui donnait froid dans le dos ... Ils étaient immobiles , neutres presque ternes ... Puis Haly ouvrit la porte et la franchit , et celle ci se referma de suite derrière elle . Ce qui fit sursauter Haly . Elle était dans une espèce de couloir, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en finir . Puis elle entendait toujours des bruits sourds . Des cris , des pleurs . Si ça n'avait pas été l'enfer , c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle se le serait imaginé ... Puis elle vit toutes sortes de créatures . Elle était térrifiée alors elle se mise à courir , puis à courir encore plus vite . Mais il n'y avait pas de sortie , pas d'échappatoire . Elle était prisonnière ... Comment pouvait t'on sortir d'un couloir sans fin . Elle décidait donc de revenir sur ses pas pour refranchir cette porte . Cette grande porte vitrée mais quand elle prit la poignée pour l'ouvrir , celle ci ne s'ouvrit pas ... Elle avait beau crier , hurler et tmbouriner à la porte . Personne ne venait à son secours ... Personne ne pouvait l'entendre ou la voir _

_Haly : Aidez moi ! Sortez moi de là ! S'il vous plaît ! Venez m'aider ... ... Hey ! Aidez moi ... puis elle éclata en sanglot , s'assise à terre , dos contre la porte , toujours la main sur la poignée et finalement , elle lâcha prise jusqu'à ce que ses créatures ne l'emporte avec elles dans le fin fond des ténèbres _

_**FIN VISION** "_

Stiles : Haly ! Haly " dit il tout en la secouant "

Et c'est seulement quand le café bouillant tomba sur la main d'Haly que celle ci reprit " conscience "

Les larmes continuèrent de couler le long de ses joues

Stiles : Est ce que tout va bien ... Tu étais là , debout mais sans être là Haly ... Tu étais ... Absente ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

Haly : Je ... Je sais pas Stiles .. J'ai ... Je ...

Celle ci n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche . Elle était encore tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre . Tout ça lui paraissait tellement vrai , réel . Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Stiles et le serra très fort , histoire de voir qu'il était bien réel et qu'elle se trouvait bien dans la bibliothèque . Stiles ressera son étreinte également autour d'Haly . Il l'a sentait trembler dans tous les sens . Il était inquiet pour son amie , mais il avait peur . Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi Haly était elle aussi angoissé ... Effrayée ... Il commençait lui même à être terrorisé ... Puis une fois calmée , Haly se détacha de Stiles .

Stiles : Est ce que tu vas bien Haly

Haly : Oui ... Je ... Je suis désolée pour ça ... Je crois que j'ai fais une crise de panique , c'est idiot non " souffla t'elle avec un rire jaune qui essayait de se vouloir rassurant " ...  
>Elle ne pouvait pas raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé , alors elle décida de mentir ...<p>

Stiles : Non ... Haly . Tu étais morte de peur !

Haly : Ça va Stiles . C'est passé , je t'assure ... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi

Stiles : Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas après t'avoir vu comme ça Haly ! Ne me demande pas l'impossible non plus

Haly : Rien n'est impossible Stiles . Mets y un peu du tiens . J'ai eu un moment de panique . Je bosse beaucoup ces derniers temps , je suis crevée et irritable ... Ça n'a pas aidé , mais c'est passé d'accord ... je te promet que tout va bien " lançant un sourire "

Stiles : Si tu les dis ...

Puis la sonnerie retentit

Haly : File en cours avant d'être en retard Stiles ... Je vais bien ' fit elle posant sa main sur sa joue "

Stiles : S'il y a le moindre problème , tu m'appelles d'accord et même si je suis en cours ... Tu me le promet

Haly : Je te le promet Stiles et je te promet que ça va . Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ... On se voit plus tard comme à notre habitude en pleine nuit " lança t'elle souriante "

Stiles : Très bien . J'insistes pas . Comme tu veux Haly " fini t'il par lâcher sans vraiment le penser " . On se voit plus tard alors  
>Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue puis parti . Une fois en dehors de la bibliothèque , il décidait d'envoyer un message à Derek :<p>

_" Hey , salut c'est Stiles . Je sais que tu as dis que tu t'éloignerais d'Haly et je respecte ton choix Derek . Mais attends quelques jours de plus s'il te plaît . Rendez vous après à 22h au loft , il faut qu'on parle " _

Quand Derek lu le message , il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait . Mais comme il l'avait dit la veille , il prendrait ses distances avec Haly mais qu'il ne la repousserait pas si elle venait le voir ...

Haly était encore sous le choc . Ses mains tremblaient encore . Elle voulait chasser tout ça de son esprit , mais elle n'y parvenait pas ... Elle se sentait mal et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se débarasser de tout ça ... Soudain elle fit relevée de ses pensées quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer

Haly : Allo , oui

Voix off : Melle Whitmore ? Haly Withmore

Haly : Oui , c'est moi

Voix off : Vous nous avez envoyé une candidature il y a plusieurs mois de ça pour un poste qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser ...

Haly : Un poste vous dites ?

Voix off : Oui , à Portland .. A l'Académie ...

Haly : C'est pas vrai ... Je n'y pensais plus . Comme vous dites ça fait des mois , et comme je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles , je me suis dis que j'avais loupé le coche

Voix off : Bien sachez que non . Vous avez réussi et haut la main . Alors si le poste de remplaçante vous convient toujours , il est à vous ... On pourrait se voir demain pour en discuter peut être

Haly : Demain ?

Voix off : C'est pas possible pour vous ? C'est le professeur lui même qui vous demande

Haly : Le professeur ?

Voix off : Oui le professeur Anderson

Haly : Très bien . Ecoutez je pars demain mais dites au professeur Anderson que je pourrais le voir que mercredi seulement . J'ai beaucoup de route à faire et ma voiture est en panne

Voix off : Très bien . Est ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez le poste

Haly : Je dis juste que je suis prête à rencontrer et écouter le professeur Anderson et je verrais ensuite si oui ou non je prend le poste

Voix off : Très bien Mademoiselle . A mercredi alors . Bonne journée

Haly : Merci , à vous aussi ...

Haly raccrochait . Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres . Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir déposé un dossier à l'académie de Portland . En même temps normal , puisqu'elle l'avait fait du temps de sa cavale avec Peter ... Mais elle savait qu'elle voulait travailler là bas à cause du professeur Anderson dont elle avait pu lire et parcourir tous ses travaux . Elle était fascinée par lui ...

La journée touchait à sa fin . Haly n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Derek depuis quelque temps déjà . Alors après voir fermé la bibliothèque , elle décidait d'aller le voir . Il était encore tôt ... Elle était enfin arrivé chez Derek . Elle frappait à la porte de celui ci . Derek hésitait à aller ouvrir car il avait très bien reconnu les battements de coeur d'Haly . Mais comme il l'avait dit , si elle venait à lui , il ne la repousserait pas . Alors il fini par lui ouvrir sa porte

Derek : Haly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Haly : Je ... Je peux entrer s'il te plaît

Derek : Bien sur je t'en prie ... Fais comme chez toi

Haly : Merci Derek

Puis celle ci se mit à son aise . Elle enleva son manteau , le déposa sur une chaise avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé . Puis Derek l'a rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés . Celle ci se frottait les mains , elle ne savait pas par où commencer

Derek : Tout va bien Haly ?

Haly : Oui ça va . Stiles m'a dit qu'il était passé te voir hier soir ... Il m'a raconté ses remontrances à ton égard ...

Derek : Ah ça ...

Derek ne savait pas trop quoi répondre pour le coup ...

Haly : Je suis désolée pour ça Derek

Derek : Ne le soit pas . Il s'inquiète pour toi tout simplement . Et on se connaît pas vraiment ... Si les rôles avaient été inversés , j'aurais sans doute réagis comme lui ...

Haly : Ah oui

Derek : Oui " fit il souriant et la regardant "

Puis Haly se jeta à l'eau

Haly : Je pars demain matin pour Portland Derek ...

Derek : Quoi ? Tu pars ? Tu quittes Beacon Hills " fit il se levant du canapé "

Haly : Je ne quitte pas Beacon Hills . Pas pour le moment . Tout va se déterminer cette semaine en fait . Je reviens samedi ou dimanche au plus tard. Il y a quelques mois j'avais déposé ma candidature à l'Académie de Portland , mais au bout de quelque semaines n'ayant pas de nouvelles , je me suis dis que j'avais échoué . Mais voilà , ils m'ont appelé aujourd'hui et j'ai été finalement reçu ... Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer le grand et génial professeur Andreson ...

Derek : Le .. Professeur Anderson tu dis ?

Haly : Oui . Je dois le rencontrer mercredi matin , c'est pour ça que je pars demain ... La route est longue et j'ai pas envie de me précipiter . Mon avenir dépendra de cet entretien

Derek : Et s'il est positif

Haly : Alors je suppose de que je dirais good bye à Beacon Hills

Derek : Tu laisserais Stiles derrière toi

Haly : Stile est assez grand pour se débrouiller dans la vie . Je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment à ses côtés . Et puis il y a la technologie , les mails , le téléphone . Et ce n'est qu'à quelques heures de route ... Tout se passera bien " dit elle perdue dans ses pensées "

Derek était un peu chamboulé par les propos d'Haly . Il voulait s'en éloigner , lui donner de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé , et aujourd'hui celle ci lui annonçait qu'elle partait

Derek : Que fais tu de ta vie ici Haly . Ton travail . Je veux dire , c'est pas ce dont tu rêvais

Haly : Si , bien sur que si Derek . Mais il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui et ça m'a fait ... Laisse tomber , oublie ça

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Haly .. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose . Il y a quelque jours encore , tu rayonnais et aujourd'hui on dirait que tu as perdu cette étincelle ...  
>Haly : Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça Derek . Non seulement d'une tu me prendrais pour une folle , et de deux tu ne me croirais même pas<p>

Derek : Jamais . Jamais je ne pourrais penser ça de toi Haly . Je t'écoute , qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point " lança t'il venant se rasseoir à ses côtés tout en prenant ses mains

Haly : Il m'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui . J'arrive pas à comprendre ni à expliquer ce qui s'est produit mais ça me paraissait tellement vrai . Tellement réel Derek . J'étais totalement paralysée par la peur " commença t'elle les larmes aux yeux et se mettant à trembler "

Derek : Hey Haly . Calme toi . Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé

Il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle afin de la rassurer tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes ... Puis là Haly commençait son récit . Elle expliquait ce qui lui était arrivé et tout ce qu'elle avait vu ... Une fois terminé , Derek l'a serra contre lui car celle ci se mise à pleurer ... Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait . Haly se battait contre elle même . Du moins son subconscient lui envoyait un message . Haly était en train de se souvenir en brisant peu à peu le voile qui séparait sa vie mensongère à sa vie réelle ... Il le savait , elle était beaucoup plus forte que ça , et elle n'avait pas besoin de la magie de sa soeur pour défaire ce qu'elle lui avait fait ... Ils se levèrent tous deux du canapé et Haly commençait à faire les cents pas dans le loft

Derek : C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ce genre d'événements

Haly : Pour dire vrai , non . Ça m'est arrivé une première fois ... Ici

Derek : Ici ?

Haly : Oui quand je t'ai raccompagné la première fois . Quand je me suis appuyée contre la vitre . J'ai eu une sorte de flash . Et je t'ai vu

Derek : Tu m'as vu ? Tu es sure

Haly : Oui comme je sus sure que tu te tiens bien debout devant moi Derek en ce moment

Derek : Et qu'est ce que tu as vu alors ?

Haly : Tu vas me prendre pour une dingue

Derek : Jamais . Dis moi " fit il lui prenant la main "

Haly : Je t'ai vu avec une femme , mais je ne voyais pas son visage à elle Derek . Vous étiez très liés . Intimement , je veux dire . Et vous vous aimiez tellement ... J'ai pu le sentir . Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce flash , je l'ai ressenti comme si j'y étais Derek ... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive , ni pourquoi j'ai ce genre de visions , ou de flash , appelle ça comme tu veux . Je devrais peut être consulter un neurologue

Derek : Un neurologue ? Tu penses que tu as un souci au cerveau

Haly : Comment tu expliques tout ça sinon Derek . Je veux dire , je vous vois tous dans ces flash , même des personnes que je ne connais pas mais qui elles ont l'air de me connaître ... Est ce que je sors d'un coma profond ? ... Je suis totalement larguée . Il m'arrive des choses et j'en vois d'autres et je ne me l'explique pas . J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir dingue Derek ...

Celui ci la voyant comme ça la prise dans ses bras pour la calmer ...

Derek : Calme toi d'accord ... Si tu veux voir un neurologue , très bien . Je t'y amènerais

Haly : Tu ferais ça pour moi Derek ? Tu ne me connais pas

Derek : On se connaît peu c'est vrai , mais je me suis toujours fié à mon instinct

Haly : Et que dis ton instinct , à ce moment précis

Derek : Tu n'es pas dangereuse Haly Whitmore ... Et je t'ai fais une promesse . Je serais là si tu as besoin

Haly : Merci Derek " souria t'elle tout en lui déposant un baiser délicat sur la joue "

Puis Derek prit ses mains puis les embrassa . A ce contact , Haly ressentit une sensation étrange . Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais c'est comme si elle avait déjà ressenti ce contact auparavant avec Derek ...

Haly : Il est tard Derek . Je devrais rentrer . Je dois préparer mes bagages pour demain ...

Derek : Et ton rendez vous chez le neurologue

Haly : Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Derek . J'irais quand je reviens ...

Derek : Très bien , je t'attend et je serais prêt

Puis celui ci la raccompagna à la porte mais celle ci se stoppait net et se tourna vers Derek

Haly : Merci ... Merci pour tout Derek

Derek : Pourquoi merci

Haly : Parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai failli te tuer et tu n'es pas parti . Tu n'as pas fui . On se connaît peu mais tu as été présent pour moi ces derniers jours et ça ma fait vraiment du bien Derek .. Je veux dire ... Enfin bref ... Merci

Derek avait les bras croisés sur son torse et lui souriait . Haly déposa ses mains sur ses bras et déposa subtilment un baiser sur les lèvres de celui ci ... Il fini par décroiser ses bras , de tenir Haly par les épaules avant de ne la repousser ...

Derek : Ecoute Haly ... On .. On ne devrait pas faire ça ..

Haly : Je suis désolée .. Je ... J'aurais pas du

Derek : Haly , ne te blâme pas . Je ne t'en veux pas ... Mais on se connaît à peine et puis tu pars à Portland . Que ce se passera t'il si tu décidais de rester là-bas " fit il relevant le menton de celle ci tout en lui souriant

Haly : Tu as raison Derek . Excuse moi

Puis elle se blottit de toutes ses forces dans ses bras , il lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de la laisser partir

Derek : Au revoir Haly

Haly : A bientôt Derek

A peine la porte fermée , Derek n'eut qu'une seule envie . Ouvrir , courir et rattraper Haly afin de lui donner le plus doux , le plus beau et délicieux des baisers . Mais il ne le pouvait pas ... Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas succomber . Il s'en voulait d'avoir repousser la femme qu'il aime mais il n'avait pas le choix ... Il était quasi 22h et Stiles fini par arriver au loft

Stiles : Derek , t'es là cool

Derek : Oui où veux tu que je sois Stiles . Tu m'as donné rendez vous alors je suis là

Stiles : Oui c'est vrai .. Je dois te parler d'Haly

Derek : Je suis au courant Stiles

Stiles : T'es au courant ? Au courant de quoi exactement ?

Haly : Elle était encore là il y a vingt minutes . Elle est passé me voir pour me dire qu'elle partait pour Portland demain et qu'elle rentrait ce week-end

Stiles : Quoi ! Elle part à portland ? Elle m'en parlera sans doute plus tard mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler

Derek : Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui . Elle m'a tout raconté aussi Stiles

Stiles : Comment se fait il que je sois toujours le dernier à être au courant de tout ici " fit il dépité "

Derek : Ecoute t'en prend pas à moi et écoute d'accord . Elle a des visions Stiles ... Dans la première , elle a revu quelque chose qu'on a vécu ici , elle et moi . Et aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque , c'est comme si son esprit , son subconscient lui envoyait un message Stiles

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Derek : Je t'avais dis qu'Haly était beaucoup plus forte que ça , tu te souviens . Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est vrai . La magie qu'a utilisé la soeur d'Haly sur elle est en train de s'estomper Stiles

Stiles : Comment c'est possible

Derek : Je ne sais pas mais c'est en train d'arriver Stiles . Le voile commence à se briser et Haly commence à apercevoir la vérité ... Je crois qu'elle retrouve peu à peu la mémoire Stiles ... " fini il par lancer soulagé et confiant "


	53. Dernier souvenir avant de mourir

Haly était repassée par chez elle avant de ne repartir pour aller voir Stiles . Il était bientôt minuit , alors elle s'empressa d'y aller . Dix minutes plus tard , elle se trouvait devant chez lui . Celui ci l'attendait , assis dehors , sur le trottoir en face de sa maison

Haly : Stiles ? Tu vas pas attraper la mort à rester dehors comme ça

Stiles : Non ça va . Ce n'est pas la nuit la plus froide . Et puis regarde ce ciel ... Il est magnifique

Haly : Oui tu as raison " répondit elle lui prenant la main tout en levant ses yeux au ciel " . Stiles . Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît

Stiles : Oui bien sur ... Viens

Tous deux rentrèrent et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Stiles . Le père de celui ci était encore au poste , il était de garde de nuit ces derniers temps ... Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit de Stiles

Stiles : Alors , de quoi tu veux me parler

Haly : Est ce que tu te rappelles ce professeur Anderson dont je n'arrêtais pas de te parler à une époque

Stiles : Oui , bien sur je me rappelle .

Haly : Il y a quelques mois j'avais envoyé un dossier d'inscription à l'Académie de Portland ... Mais je n'avais pas eu de réponses depuis alors je me suis dis que je n'avais pas été retenu .. Bas figure toi qu'ils m'ont appelé aujourd'hui " fit elle enjouée "

Stiles : C'est super ça Haly ... Et alors , qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dis

Haly : Un poste m'attend là-bas Stiles . Je pars demain pour rencontrer le professeur Anderson

Stiles : Demain . Comme ça ... C'est si soudain .. Et qui va te remplacer à la bibliothèque ?

Haly : Tout a été organisé Stiles , je m'en suis occupée dans l'après midi ... Mr Fritch me remplace pour la semaine

Stiles : Pour la semaine ? Ça va faire long de ne pas te voir pendant six jours Haly . Tu vas accepter le poste ?

Haly : J'en sais rien . Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un entretien Stiles et puis j'ai ma vie ici . J'ai la bibliothèque , je t'ai toi même si je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi

Stiles : C'est faux ça

Haly : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Sans toi à mes côtés dans ma vie , je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer d'avancer Haly . Tu es ma moitié . Mon pilier . Je peux pas avancer sans toi Haly " lança t'il triste "

Haly : Hey Stiles ... " Posant une main sur sa joue " . Je n'ai rien décidé encore .. Alors ne soit pas comme ça d'accord . Réjouis toi pour moi . Je pensais que tu serais content que je réalise un de mes rêves

Stiles : Je le suis Haly . Bien sur que je le suis . Allez viens là " fit il la prenant dans ses bras "

Haly : Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler ... Voilà . Mais ne flippe pas d'accord .

Stiles : Ok .. Je t'écoute

Haly : Il m'arrive quelque chose Stiles et je ne comprend pas

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Haly : Aujourd'hui , je t'ai menti à la bibliothèque . Quand tu m'as demandé si tout allait bien , je t'ai dis que j'avais du faire une crise de panique

Stiles : Oui et alors

Celui ci savait très bien de quoi il retournait puisqu'il venait de quitter Derek , bien qu'il ne savait pas les détails de la vision d'Haly ... Mais il le savait , il il ne pouvait pas le dire à Haly

Haly : C'était bien pire qu'une crise de panique Stiles .. J'étais comme ... Comme prisonnière de moi même . J'ai eu une sorte de vision , et je me suis vue dedans . Mais c'est pas tout , il y avait aussi Scott . Derek . Lydia et toi Stiles

Stiles : Moi ? Et qu'est ce qu'on faisait

Haly : Vous étiez en train de vous recueillir autour d'un cercueil .. Mon cercueil . J'étais morte ... C'était totalement effrayant Stiles ... Et puis il y avait cette grande baie vitrée , et j'ai ouvert la porte . Et je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une sorte de monde parallèle avec pleins de créatures totalement flippantes . Alors j'ai essayé de m'échapper et de sortir mais la porte ne s'ouvrait plus . J'avais beau frapper de toutes mes forces et hurler , mais personne ne m'entendait ou me voyait Stiles ... Alors j'ai lâché prise et tu m'as ramené en me secouant ...

Stiles : Wow ... Et tu sais pas d'où ça peut te venir cette vision

Haly : Non , je n'en ai aucune idée Stiles . J'étais totalement paralysée par la peur . C'était comme si j'y étais . Je pouvais tout ressentir . L'angoisse . La tristesse . La panique ...

Stiles : Et maintenant ?

Haly : Maintenant quoi

Stiles : Est ce que tu as vu ou vois d'autres choses ? Comment tu te sens ?

Haly : Non je n'ai rien vu et ça va Stiles , je me sens mieux . Beaucoup mieux en fait ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mais il y a doit bien y avoir une réponse rationnelle à tout ceci tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles : Sans doute Haly .. ? Peut être que tu as fais des cauchemards ces derniers temps et que ton subconscient te les restransmet ... Je sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne tout ça . Je ne sais pas quoi te dire en fait . Mais le principal c'est que tu ailles bien

Haly : Oui tu as raison Stiles . Ecoute , tu sais ce que j'aimerais là , en ce moment précis

Stiles : Dis moi " demande t'il souriant "

Haly : Je voudrais qu'on se regarde des films comme on le faisait autrefois avec plein de pop corn , des chips , du beurre de cacahuète . Tout ce qui est mauvais pour la santé mais qu'on aime tant

Stiles : Ah oui , tu veux te faire une nuit cinéma

Haly : Oui . C'est ce que j'aimerais Stiles . Tu penses que je peux rester dormir pour cette nuit

Stiles : Bien sur , tu n'as même pas à poser la question Haly ... Allez mets toi à l'aise , tu sais où sont mes fringues . Je vais chercher les mauvaises choses pour notre santé en attendant " lui lança t'il gaiement tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil "

En attendant Haly prit comme à son habitude un tee shirt et un caleçon à Stiles , se mit à l'aise et s'installa confortablement sur le lit de celui ci . Puis Stiles revint les mains chargées . Haly l'aida à tout déposer sur le lit . Puis Stiles se mit à son tour à l'aise , caleçon et tee shirt et vint s'intaller prêt d'Haly sans oublier de prendre la télécommande . Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre ces deux là . Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit et ils n'étaient pas timide l'un envers l'autre . C'était naturel chez eux , sans aucune arrière pensée ni aucune ambiguité

Stiles : Ça va , tu es bien installée là ?

Puis là , Haly prit le bras de Stiles pour le passer au dessus de son épaule afin de se blottir contre lui , ses mains posées sur son torse et la seconde main de Stiles posées sur les siennes

Haly : Maintenant je suis bien " fit elle souriante tout en lui embrassant la joue "

Stiles mit la télé et tous les deux visionnèrent plusieurs films avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ...

Le soleil commençait à se lever . Haly et Stiles étaient endormis , bras dessus , bras dessous . Puis le père de Stiles rentrait du travail et allait gentiment réveiller son fils pour qu'il se prépare pour le Lycée car il était déjà 7h20 et Stiles allait finir par être en retard au Lycée . Quand celui ci ouvrit la porte , il fit surpris de voir qu'Haly avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Stiles sachant qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis leur dernier repas et sachant qu'il connaissait également la vérité quand à la perte de mémoire de celle ci

Mr Stilinski : Stiles " murmura t'il "

Mais celui ci n'entendit rien

Mr Stilinski : Allez Stiles debout ... Me fait pas crier ... Stiles ! " fini t'il par crier "

Là , il se réveilla en sursaut et faillit faire basculer Haly en dehors du lit

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe " demanda t'elle encore à moitié endormie , se frottant les yeux "

Stiles : Pardon Haly , ça va , je t'ai pas fais mal " fit il la tenant par le bras

Haly : Non ça va ... Tiens . Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski , vous allez bien ?

Mr Stilinski : Ça va Haly merci . Mais pourrais tu dire à mon fils , ici présent , qu'il à cours dans à peine une heure

Stiles : C'est bon papa , je suis réveillé , je me lève

Haly : Allez debout Stiles ...

Mr Stilinski : Je vous laisse les jeunes , je vais aller dormir . N'oubliez pas de ranger tout ça avant de partir " dit il montrant tous les paquets de mauvaises choses à ne pas manger qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre "

Haly : Ce sera fait Mr Stilinski . Reposez vous bien

Mr Stilinski : Merci Haly

Ils se mirent à rire face à la situation ... Par la tête du shérif mais aussi du fait qu'ils les ai surpris tous les deux , en tenue légère et entrelaçés ... Puis ils commencèrent à émerger lentement mais surement . Puis Haly passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles afin d'y enlever du pop corn ..

Stiles : Merci

Haly : Non . Merci à toi Stiles

Stiles : Pourquoi

Haly : Pour cette soirée . Pour cette nuit . On devrait faire ça plus souvent

Stiles : Tu crois

Haly : Oui Stiles . Ça m'avait manqué et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte . Comment c'est possible ? Ça fait du bien . Je me sens si bien ici . Je me sens chez ..

Stiles : Chez toi ?

Haly : C'est ça Stiles . Je me sens chez moi

Stiles : Parce que tu es ici chez toi Haly ...

Haly : Je sais " répondit t'elle lui prenant les mains " . Allez va te préparer pour aller en cours , je vais ranger tout ça d'accord

Stiles : T'es sure Haly ?

Haly : Oui Stiles , vas y

Stiles fit une bise sur la joue d'Haly avant de prendre des vêtements propres et de prendre sa douche . Quand il en sortit , la chambre était nickel , propre et rangée . Haly était déjà en bas dans la cuisine , prête également puisqu'elle était partie se doucher dans la seconde salle de bain ...

Haly : Tiens Stiles " lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit "

Stiles : Merci . Il faut que j'y aille j'ai plus que dix minutes avant d'être vraiment en retard

Haly : Je t'accompagne si tu veux . Je dois repasser à la bibliothèque pour faire une mise au point avec Mr Fritch

Stiles : Ouai , c'est super sympa

Haly : Ça me fait plaisir ... Allez , on est parti

Les deux jeunes étaient déjà arrivés au bahut . Chacun allait comme à son habitude prendre des chemins différents . Haly ne savait pas s'il elle reverrait Stiles avant de partir

Haly : Ecoute Stiles , je ne sais pas si je serais encore là quand tu auras fini les cours . Tu sais que j'aime pas conduire de nuit surtout quand il s'agit de faire de grand trajet alors je préfère te dire au revoir maintenant d'accord

Stiles : Heu ... Oui ... Bien sur

Ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Une étreinte pleine de tendresse , de délicatesse et de complaisance ... Puis Stiles prit le visage d'Haly entre ses mains

Stiles : Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es arrivée d'accord et ça peu importe l'heure . Tu fais attention sur la route et surtout tu prends soin de toi ok ... Et au moindre problème ...

Haly : Je t'appelle ... Au moindre problème je t'appelle Stiles . T'inquiète pas je serais prudente d'accord ... Je ferais attention et je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive ... Prend soin de toi aussi Stiles d'accord ... Et s'il te plaît , va voir Derek pour moi d'accord et dis lui que tout ira bien et que je serais vite de retour ... Tu peux faire ça pour moi

Stiles : Bien sur . J'irais le voir Haly , je te le promet ... Et toi prudence , tu me le promet Haly

Haly : Je te le promet Stiles

Ils se firent une dernière étreinte avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse . Et Haly déposa un léger baiser furtif sur la joue de Stiles . Celui ci le lui rendit sur le front . Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans leurs baisers ni même rien d'amoureux . C'était juste des bisous d'amitié comme le ferait deux très bons amis . Aucun ambiguité et aucune arrière pensée malgré que tous les deux s'aimaient . Stiles fini par lâcher les mains d'Haly et partit en cours tandis qu'Haly se dirigeait à la bibliothèque ...  
>Les heures passaient à une vitesse folle . C'était déjà le début d'après midi quand Haly rentrait chez elle afin de prendre ses affaires pour partir pour Portland ... Elle pensait voir Derek débarquer chez elle pour un dernier au revoir , c'est ce qu'elle espérait , mais celui ci n'était jamais venu se présenter . Pour lui ,il lui avait déjà dit au revoir la veille ... Et il savait très bien que s'il se montrait là-bas , il ne serait pas sur de pouvoir se contenir pour ne pas la retenir ... Haly avait eu un petit pincement au coeur mais celle ci fini par prendre la route pour éviter de rouler trop de nuit ... Haly commençait à s'approcher de la frontière pour quitter la ville , mais là elle fit prise de douleurs à la tête . Elle devenait de plus en plus forte et elle avait du s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route ...<p>

_" Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive "_

Elle se reposa cinq minutes puis repartit . Mais plus celle ci se rapprochait de la sortie de Beacon Hills , plus elle avait mal . Puis soudain , elle eu des visions . Des centaines de visions qui lui passaient dans la tête . En effet , peu à peu elle commençait à se rappeler de sa vie ... Tout ce que Hope lui avait fait oublier , elle commençait à s'en souvenir ... Stiles ... Derek ... Deaton ...

_" Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi je vois tout ça ? Qu'est ce qu'on m'a fait et est ce que tout ça a un sens "_

Plus Haly s'éloignait de Beacon Hills et plus elle se rappelait . Comme si son esprit , son subconscient ou même tout simplement sa nature , lui ordonnait de se rappeler pour ne pas sombrer ... Mais la violence de ses douleurs puis de ses visions étaient devenues trop fortes , comme si une explosion venait d'éclater dans la tête de celle ci ... Maintenant , elle le savait .. Elle se rappelait . Elle savait qui elle était et tout ce qui s'était passé . Haly avait retrouvé tous es souvenirs . Sa vraie vie ...

_" Je me rappelle ... "_

Elle ferma les yeux un instant , mais quand elle les réouvrit pour se reprendre et faire demi tour , elle perdit le contrôle de sa voiture et alla s'empaler avec agressivité contre un arbre . Le choc fut si brutal que sa tête heurta méchamment le volant . Celle ci venait de perdre conscience , le visage ensanglanté , au milieu de nul part . Sur une route quasi déserte ...

**AU LOFT**

C'était la fin des cours et Stiles avait fait une promesse à Haly . Alors avant de ne rentrer chez lui , il demanda à Scott de l'accompagner chez Derek . Celui ci l'amena sans rien dire ... Les deux garçons rentrèrent au loft

Derek : Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux

Stiles : J'ai fais une promesse à Haly . Je venais voir si tu allais bien Derek

Derek : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs Stiles

Scott : Ecoute Derek . Tu as dis qu'elle commençait à se rappeler . C'est plutôt bon signe non ?

Derek : J'en sais rien Scott . Je veux tellement y croire . Que tout redeviendra comme avant mais peut être que je me voile la face ...

Stiles : Tu vas pas abandonner tout espoir maintenant Derek . Tu l'as dis toi même . Tu crois en elle ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Derek : Elle est partie Stiles . Voilà ce qui a changé

Scott : Mais elle va revenir ... C'est pas définitif pas vrai ?

Stiles : On en sait rien pour l'instant Scott . Tout dépendra de son entretien en fait ...

Hope : Et de moi

Hope avait le don de surgir n'importe où , n'importe quand et sans crier gare ...

Derek : Toujours à surgir de nul part et quand on s'y attend pas " lâcha t'il le poing serré "

Stiles : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Hope : Je suis venue vous voir vendredi pour vous proposer un marché . Je vous ai laissé tranquille tout le week-end mais aujourd'hui je veux une réponse

Scott : Quoi ? De quoi elle parle Stiles ? De quel marché

Stiles : Si on l'aide à tuer Kate , elle rendra ses souvenirs à Haly

Scott : Quoi ? Kate est encore ici à Beacon Hills ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça

Derek : Disons que ces derniers temps tu as été pas mal occupé avec Kira ...

Stiles: Et tu n'étais pas vraiment joignable Scott

Scott : Même si on voulait vous aider , on ne peut pas vaincre Kate . Pas tant qu'elle aura ses berserkers à ses côtés

Hope : Ses guerriers fauves . Je peux m'en occuper . Ma magie est assez puissante ... Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir en revanche . Quand Kate m'a forcé à emmené Haly , j'ai lié leur sang par ma magie

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire

Hope : Que le sang d'Haly coule dans les veines de Kate et que je ne sais pas de quoi elle peut être capable maintenant . Elle m'a toujours dis qu'elle avait besoin du sang d'Haly pour apprendre à se contrôler mais je suis sure qu'il y a une autre raison ... Pourquoi aurait elle enlevé ma fille sinon pour faire faire tout ça si ce n'était que pour le contrôle . Mais c'est pas tout . Si Kate est blessée , Haly le sera aussi ... Si elle meurt ...

Stiles : Haly mourra aussi ...

Hope : Oui , je suis désolée . Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences sur le moment . Je voulais juste retrouver et récupérer ma fille

Stiles : Votre fille ? Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Haly a une nièce

Hope : Oui en effet . Et croyez moi que je m'en veux suffisamment pour tout le mal et le tort que j'ai causé à Haly . Et je suis désolée de vous avoir impliqué . Mais Mady est tout ce que j'ai en dehors d'Haly . C'est la chair de ma chair . Mon enfant et je suis prête à tout pour protéger mon enfant et je sais que vous comprenez . J'ai pas bien agis , c'est vrai . Mais aujourd'hui je suis là pour me racheter en vous proposant mon aide ... C'est à prendre ou à laisser

Puis celle ci se fit envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce par un berserker . Kate était futée et très maligne et elle savait que tôt ou tard , Hope finirait par la trahir . C'est pour ça que depuis qu'elle avait quitté Haly , elle épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes ...

Kate : Dit elle larme à l'oeil , pensant pouvoir se racheter . Décidément , on ne peut faire confiance à personne ...

Derek : Kate !

Stiles : On est mal c'est ça

kate s'approchait de Derek

Kate : Derek . Tu m'as manqué ... Alors qu'est ce que ça fait de ne plus pouvoir sentir , toucher ou caresser la peau d'Haly . Comment tu te sens mon pauvre chéri ... Tu dois l'avoir mauvaise " fit elle lui maintenant la mâchoire avec ses griffes "

Derek : Lâche moi " hurla t'il tout en réussissant à balancer celle ci hors de sa vue ...

Quand Stiles vit ça , il savait que ça allait très mal finir

Stiles : Hey ... Hope ... Si vous avez vraiment la magie en vous , ce serait peut être le moment de vous en servir vous croyez pas " fit il paniqué voyant les berserkers se jeter droit sur eux "

Sans crier gare , Stiles avait été balancé à l'autre bout de pièce . Sa tête avait heurté le coin de la table ... Il était inconscient .. Il y avait deux berserkers

Scott : C'est jouable Derek ... Dis toi qu'on fait ça pour Haly

Derek répondit d'un signe de la tête . Scott se transformait en loup , tandis que Derek attrapait une arme qu'il gardait près de lui du fait d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs . Bien sur il pouvait se battre mais il restait humain alors , valait mieux être armé même si une arme n'était pas vraiment efficace face à un berserker ... S'en suit un combat violent ... Les garçons faisaient ce qu'il pouvaient pour ne pas se faire tuer tandis que Hope essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa magie mais elle restait humaine malgré sa magie et s'épuisait assez facilement ...

Pendant ce temps Haly reprenait conscience . Elle passa une main au dessus de sa tête et y vit tout le sang . Elle avait été pas mal secoué par le choc de l'accident . Elle saignait , elle avait froid mais elle se rappelait et elle devait se rendre au loft pour prévenir Derek . Elle essaya de démarrer sa voiture mais bien sur elle ne démarra pas . Elle décidait de courir jusqu'au loft ... Elle était épuisée mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aime et lui dire à quel point elle est désolée de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour l'avoir oublié ... Mais aussi parce qu'elle devait leur dire qu'elle pouvait arrêter Kate ... Après plusieurs très longues minutes , elle était enfin arrivée au loft . Elle était fatiguée , essoufflée et étourdie . Puis elle entrait dans le loft ...

Stiles venait de reprendre conscience ... Et soudain il entendit la voix d'Haly et se tournait vers elle

Haly : Derek ! Derek !

Là celui ci glissa son regard vers elle en entendant sa voix mais il perdit son objectif de vue et là , le berskerker lui planta un de ses os dans la poitrine

Haly : Nooooooon ! " hurla t'elle "

Celui ci tomba à terre . Haly se précipitait vers lui ... Kate ne chercha même pas à la retenir ... Elle trouvait ça tellement jouissif qu'elle laissa Haly ramper jusqu'à Derek  
>Celle ci s'assit près de lui , prit sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux tout en posant une main sur son visage . Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage . Mais cette fois , les larmes d'Haly n'y pourraient rien changé , car la magie qu'avait utilisé sa soeur sur elle , avait en quelque sorte changé son métabolisme ...<p>

Haly : Derek ... s'il te plaît , non ... Je me rappelle ... Je me souviens de tout ... Tu entends ce que je te dis ... Je t'aime alors je t'interdis de me laisser .. T'as compris ...

Derek ... Non " dit elle sanglotant "

Mais celui ci lui fit un dernier sourire et ses yeux se fermèrent ... Il était parti ... Derek était mort ...

Haly : Derek ... Non ... " Puis elle pleura "

Là , Haly cria dans un hurlement de douleur , de colère et de rage avant de ne laisser tomber sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aime . Stiles s'était approché d'Haly .. Mais celle ci se relevait . Bien décidé à se venger ...

Kate : Ma pauvre petite Haly ... Je suis tellement désolée . Mais crois moi , tu seras bien mieux sans Derek à tes côtés ... " toujours avec un ton narcissique "

Haly : Vous ne savez rien Kate ... Vous êtes là à vous pavaner parce que vous vous sentez protéger , puissante grâce à vos guerriers fauves . Mais vous n'êtes pas invincible

Kate ... Je me rappelle vous savez

Là le visage de Kate commençait à s'assombrir

Kate : C'est impossible . Tu ne peux pas te rappeler

Haly : Et pourtant c'est le cas ... Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la magie de ma soeur pour remettre mes idées en place . Cette ville s'en est chargée pour moi ... Je connais votre faiblesse Kate et je vais vous tuer ... Pas seulement pour Derek , mais pour sa famille . Mais aussi pour toutes les vies innocentes que vous avez prises . Pour m'avoir privé de mes souvenirs . Pour vous en êtes prit à ma famille , à ma nièce . Vous allez payer pour ça Kate ...

Puis Haly prit l'os qui avait servi à tuer Derek ...

Kate : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer

Haly : Non . Pas directement Kate ...

**FLASHBACK ( soir de l'enlèvement d'Haly )**

_**Haly : Tu n'as pas à faire ça Hope . Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre mes souvenirs . Je ne dirais rien et je ferais comme tu me dis **_

_**Hope : Je ne peux pas Haly . Kate le saurait et elle n'hésitera pas à tuer Mady ... C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre . Toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre ça **_

_**Haly : Avec mes capacités , je t'aiderais à vaincre Kate .. Ensemble on sera plus forte ... Et tu pourras revoir Mady **_

_**Hope : Tu comprends pas Haly ... Je ne sais pas où elle est . Je l'ai cherché pendant des jours et des semaines . Même ma magie n'a pas été capable de la trouver ... Je suis désolée **_

_**Haly : Attend ... Attend s'il te plaît .. Tu veux m'enlever mes souvenirs et m'inventer une nouvelle vie très bien ... Je te laisserais faire mais tu dois me donner quelque chose en retour **_

_**Hope : Comment ça **_

_**Haly : kate a mon sang qui coule dans ses veines maintenant ... Et je suis presque sure que ce n'est pas juste pour se contrôler ... Je veux savoir si je peux m'en servir contre elle . Si j'ai une chance de la battre **_

_**Hope : Par le sort de la magie , son sang coule dans ses veines , c'est vrai .. J'ai lié vos deux sangs . Maintenant à cause de ce que j'ai fais .. Vous êtes connectés **_

_**Haly : Ce qui veut dire ? Qu'est ce que ça implique **_

_**Hope : C'est comme si tu rendais coups pour coups . Tu te blesses , elle le sera aussi . A la seule différence c'est qu'elle . Elle guérira , pas toi **_

_**Haly : Coups pour coups . Donc que se passerait il si je meurs **_

_**Hope : Elle mourait aussi . Et ce serait inévitable et définitif**_

_**Haly : C'est aussi simple que ça alors **_

_**Hope : Non . Crois pas ça ...**_

_**Haly : Pourquoi ? **_

_**Hope : Parce que pour voir mourir Kate , tu devras mourir toi même . Tu comprends ça . Tu devras mourir Haly ! J'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences quand j'ai fais ça . Je voulais juste une échappatoire pour que je puisse espérer retrouver ma fille , un jour ... **_

_**Haly : Bien " fit elle laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage " Je ferais ce qui doit être fait pour protéger les gens que j'aime **_

_**Hope : Tu ne peux pas Haly**_

_**Haly : Et pour ta fille . Tu l'as reverra j'en suis sure **_

_**Hope : Comment peux tu en être persuadée**_

_**Haly : Car je sais que dehors , quelqu'un veille sur moi ... Chris Argent ... Je sais qu'il me surveille même s'il pense que je ne le vois pas **_

_**Hope : Et pourquoi il t'aiderait. C'est le frère de Kate . Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle**_

_**Haly : Il n'et pas comme elle . C'est tout sons contraire ... Disons qu'il m'est redevable et crois moi . S'il y a bien une personne capable de retrouver ta fille , c'est bien lui ... Maintenant dis moi ce que je dois faire pour Kate**_

_**Hope : Je ne peux pas faire ça Haly " fit elle désolée " **_

_**Haly : Pourquoi **_

_**Hope : Parce que tu vas mourir Haly ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire .. Tu es ... Tu es ma soeur **_

_**Haly : C'est faux ... Une soeur ne ferait pas ce que tu es en train de me faire ... Tu n'es pas ma soeur Hope ... A vrai dire je ne te connais même pas ... La seule famille que j'ai eu a été tué ... Je n'ai personne ... Tu es une étrangère pour moi ... Je suis orpheline . Tu n'es rien Hope ... **_

_**Hope : Très bien ... Comme tu voudras Haly **_

_**A ces mots , Haly savait qu'elle blesserait Hope et c'était le but recherché ... Elle voulait qu'elle soit blessée afin qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire et là Hope lui prit ses souvenirs . Puis Haly se réveilla , chez elle le lendemain matin , avec sa nouvelle vie en tête**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Stiles : Haly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose ça d'accord

Haly : Je ne peux pas Stiles ... Je dois faire ce qui est juste ... Pour toutes ces vies qu'elle a prise ... Pour toi ... Pour Derek

Mais quand Haly tourna sa tête vers le corps de Derek , celui ci n'était plus présent . Son corps avait ... disparu ...

Scott : Où il est passé ? ...

Pendant que les trois jeunes étaient distraient , un berserker se jeta sur Scott tandis qu'un autre se rua sur Stiles . Face à ça , Haly n'avait plus le choix et elle le savait ...

Elle se tournait vers Stiles, arme à la main , prête à s'en servir ...

Haly : Je ... Je suis désolée

Mais Hope qui scrutait la scène de loin empêcha Haly de se sacrifier en lui jetant sa magie pour qu'Haly lâche prise afin que l'arme tombe à terre . Haly avait les mains brûlées ... Puis Kate se précipita sur l'arme . Elle prit l'os dans ses deux mains , se précipita vers Haly et le lui planta de toute ses forces dans son abdomen ...

Stiles : Nooon !

Scott : Haly ! " cria t'il "

Haly venait d'être poignardée par Kate et cet acte avait eu le même impact sur celle ci ... Mais Kate bien sur ignorait qu'elle était connectée à Haly car Hope s'était bien cachée de garder ça pour elle ...

Kate : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ...

Les deux femmes tombèrent à terre quand soudain , un loup noir , aux yeux bleus glacés , surgit de nul part . Il s'agissait en fait de Derek qui était devenu humain pour mieux revenir à l'apothéose de sa mutation ... En effet , il ne perdait pas vraiment ses pouvoirs , il était juste en phase de métamorphose et il en était à son apogée en tant que loup ... Il reprit vite forme humaine quand il vit Haly , étendue sur le sol , baignant dans son sang ...

Les berserkers avaient lâchés prise et Hope réunissait ses dernières forces afin de les détruire .. Kate était aussi mal au point qu'Haly . Toutes les deux se mouraient et personne ne pouvait rien faire . Même Kate ne cicatrisait pas

Kate : Pourquoi ... Pourquoi je ne cicatrise pas .. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais Haly

Haly : Je suis sure que vous l'aviez pas vu venir celle là . Je connaissais votre faiblesse . Nous sommes connectées par mon sang Kate ... Je meurs , vous mourez ... " lança t'elle d'un petit rire , souffle court "

kate : C'est impossible

Hope : Vous auriez du réfléchir avant de vous en prendre à une sorcière Kate ...

Derek se précipitait près d'Haly , suivi de Stiles , Scott et Hope

Derek : Haly ... Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?...Appelez les secours , vite !

Scott sortit vite son portable de sa poche pour les appeler

Stiles : Haly " fit il pleurant tout en tenant une de ses mains "

Haly : Ça va aller ... Je .. Je devais le faire ... Je devais vous sauver ...

Derek : Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre ta douleur

Haly : Parce que je n'ai pas mal Derek " répondit elle toussotant "

Haly : Ce que je t'ai dis Hope .. Ce soir là ... Je ne le pensais pas ... D'accord ... Prend soin de Mady

Hope : Je sais Haly , je l'ai compris plus tard mais je le sais " dit elle laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues "

Stiles : Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner Haly . Pas comme ça ... Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé .. Je te laisserais pas faire

Haly : Je me souviens .. Je me ... Souviens ... De tout ... J'étais venue " toussotant à nouveau " vous le dire ... Je suis désolée ...

Derek : Je t'interdis de me laisser Haly ... T'as pas le droit

Haly : Tout ira bien ... Soyez ... Soyez fort ... Stiles ... Veilles ... Veilles sur ton père pour moi d'accord

Stiles : Haly " reniflant à cause des larmes qu'il laissait couler "

Haly : S'il te plaît Stiles ...

Haly : Derek ... Mon bien aimé ... Je .. Si tu savais ... Je t'aime tellement " dit elle en posant une dernière fois sa main sur la joue de celui ci tout en laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage "

Derek : Je t'aime Haly ... Sois forte , les secours vont arriver ... Ils sont pas loin , je le entend .. Tiens bon d'accord

Haly : Je suis ... Fatiguée et .. J'ai ... J'ai froid Derek ... Je n'ai pas .. Peur de la ... De la mort ...

Stiles face à cette situation ne pouvait pas en rester là . Il ne pouvait pas voir sa meilleure amie mourir . Pas maintenant , pas comme ça . Il ne le supporterait pas . Son amie était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire . Il était impuissant ... Mais il savait que Scott lui , le pouvait ...

Stiles : Scott ! Mords là

Scott : Quoi ?

Stiles : Mord là je te dis

Derek : Non , on peut pas faire ça ... Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu Stiles

Stiles : Lâche moi Derek d'accord ... J'essaie de la sauver et toi qu'est ce que tu fais hein !

Haly : Fais pas ça Scott ... " toussotant en crachant du sang "

Derek : Scott ... Non

Derek était contre cette idée car il savait qu'Haly ne voulait pas être une des leurs . Tout ce qu'elle voulait , c'était la normalité ... Même s'il se mourait de douleur en cet instant , il ne pouvait pas faire d'Haly ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu être ...

Scott ne savait plus quoi faire . Il n'arrivait plus à penser . Sa tête bouillonnait ... Il était là , face à Haly , baignant dans son sang , et face à la détresse de son ami Stiles . Il était totalement retourné . Perdu . Désorienté ...

Stiles : T'es un alpha alors fais le

Scott : Stiles , la morsure pourrait bien la tuer . Surtout dans son état

Haly : Non ... laissez moi ... Part.. Partir ... Stiles ... Je t'en prie " fit elle pleurant "

Stiles : Je peux pas Haly ... Ne me demande pas ça s'il te plaît ... Tout mais pas ça ... C'est nous deux contre le monde entier ... Tu te souviens ... Ne me demande pas de te laisser partir .. C'est ... C'est trop dur , je ne suis pas prêt Haly ... " Se tournant vers Scott " . Scott , je t'en supplie fais le " implora t'il laissant couler les larmes sur son visage "

Derek : Non Scott . Fais pas ça " continuait de souligner Derek

Stiles : Fais le Scott ! " hurla t'il de tout se rage et sa colère "

Derek : Non !

Mais il était trop tard . Scott venait de mordre Haly à l'épaule . Mais Haly était faible et avait perdu beaucoup de sang ... Ils attendirent un signe , quelque chose qui prouve que la morsure ai fonctionné mais le souffle d'Haly se faisait de plus en plus court , de plus en plus sourd ... Puis soudain , Haly se mise à tousser une dernière fois avant que sa main ne se détache de celle de Stiles pour tomber lourdement sur le sol ... Son coeur avait cessé de battre ... Haly les avait quitté ... Elle était morte . Kate était morte également , pour de bon et les bersekers n'étaient plus qu'un tas de poussière ...

Stiles : Non ... non .. non .. Haly ... Haly ! " hurla t'il avant de s'effondrer en pleurs sur la poitrine de celle ci .

Scott pleurait également et s'était éloigné de Stiles ... Il se sentait responsable mais surtout coupable ... Quand à Derek ... Il s'était relevé ... Il était tellement aveuglé par la haine , la colère et le chagrin qu'il commença à tout casser autour de lui dans le loft avant de ne s'effondrer à genoux au sol , en hurlant un cri de loup ... Les garçons étaient dévastés .. Haly se souvenait et elle venait de mourir en se sacrifiant pour sauver ses amis et l'homme qu'elle aime ... Puis arriva Peter . Quand il vit Haly , là étendue sur le sol , inerte ... Morte ... Il était devenu fou de chagrin . Il lança un regard vers son neveu et tomba lui aussi à terre ... Puis Chris fit son apparition . Mais celui ci n'était pas seul . En effet , une petite fille était avec lui . Il l'avait retrouvé . Mady était avec lui et il voulait la ramener auprès de sa maman . Puis il vit sa soeur morte étendue sur le sol , il était désolée pour elle mais ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça . Après il vit Haly ... Il eu le souffle court en voyant les yeux livides et sans vie de la jeune Haly ... Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ... Ils s'étaient tous réunis auprès d'Haly ... Ils étaient totalement ravagés et ruinés par la perte d'Haly ...


	54. Résurrection

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Haly était là , morte . Derek l'avait installé sur la table , tout en prenant soin de couvrir son corps et de déposer un oreiller sous sa tête . Pour une raison qu'ils ignorent , l'ambulance n'était jamais arrivée à bon port . Plus personne n'avait dit un mot . Hope était plus que contente de retrouver sa fille Mady mais ça n'enlevait en rien le chagrin qu'elle ressentait face à sa perte . Elle venait de perdre sa soeur et elle se sentait responsable car c'est elle qui avait lié le sang de celle ci à celui de Kate ... Le silence était lourd , pesant . Personne n'osait se regarder de peur d'affronter le regard des uns des autres , et pourtant il y en a un qui brisa la glace

Peter : Quelqu'un .. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant .

Mais il y eu un silence . Personne ne répondait ce qui avait tendance à énerver Peter .

Peter : Alors ! " cria t'il "

Hope : Tout est de ma faute . J'ai lié le sang d'Haly à celui de Kate et je les ai connecté

Scott : Et je l'ai mordu pour qu'elle survive .. Mais .. J'ai échoué ... " répondit il tête baissée "

Peter : Derek ? Derek !

Derek : Je .. J'en sais rien ...

Stiles : Peut importe ce qui s'est passé ou non ! Vous ne voyez pas . Haly est morte et elle ne reviendra pas ! On ne peut pas juste la laisser là , comme ça et attendre qu'elle se décompose ! On doit l'enterrer " fit il commençant à s'approcher du corps de celle ci "

Mais Derek aveuglé par son chagrin ne voyait pas ça d'un bon oeil , alors il surgit devant Stiles en rugissant ...

Derek : Elle n'ira nulle part

Stiles face à cette facette de Derek préféra ne rien dire et fit un pas en arrière

Peter : Derek .. Il a raison . On ne peut pas la laisser là .. Mais avant j'aimerais comprendre ... J'ai besoin de comprendre

Chris : Kate s'est servie de Hope pour atteindre Haly . Hope a utilisé sa magie sur Haly afin de lier son sang à celui de Kate . De par sa magie elles ont été connectés . Si l'une se blessait l'autre le ressentait , sauf que pour Kate , elle pouvait encore guérir . Alors que pour la mort c'est différent . Si une des deux mourrait , l'autre mourrait aussi et il n'y aurait pas de point de non retour . Mais Kate ignorait ce passage de l'histoire n'est ce pas Hope ? Et Kate a tué Haly , et en tuant Haly , elle s'est elle même ôté la vie ... Je pense que j'ai rien oublié

Stiles : Comment ?

Chris : Comment je sais . J'ai tout entendu . Mais j'étais avec la petite , je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ça ... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit traumatisée

Stiles : Donc vous êtes en train de dire que vous étiez là pendant tout ce temps et que vous n'avez rien fait ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire Chris ?

Chris : Je suis désolé Stiles

Stiles : Vous êtes ? Vous êtes désolé . Mais vous savez quoi , je m'en fou que vous soyez désolé ou non . Ça ne changera pas les choses . Haly est morte et c'est pas vos excuses qui la feront revenir ! Vous étiez là et vous n'avez rien fait , c'est tout ce que je vais retenir ! "lui hurla t'il au visage "

Scott : Calme toi Stiles " fit il en tentant de le calmer tout en posant un bras sur le sien

Stiles : Tu me demandes de me calmer Scott ! T'es sérieux ? Est ce que tu te fou de moi là ! Comment tu peux me demander de rester calme après ça ! Comment tu peux me dire ça Scott . Même toi tu n'as pas été capable de la sauver !

Scott : Tu crois que je suis pas au courant Stiles ! . J'ai merdé ok ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à la ramener . Tu m'as demandé de la mordre sans même penser aux conséquences . Sans même te demander si c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ... Derek , lui la fait

Stiles : Et alors quoi . On devrait lui décerner une médaille peut être ... Il a fait quoi d'autre à part rester là et nous dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ... Il dit qu'il l'aime mais en attendant je ne l'ai pas vu bouger le petit doigt pour trouver une solution ... Moi au moins j'ai essayé ... Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes Scott . Une partie de toi , un bout de ta vie ...

Scott : Oui , je le sais . Je te rappelle que j'ai perdu Allison

Stiles : Oui et ça t'a pas empêché de vite tourner la page en te mettant avec Kira Scott ... Moi je ne pourrais jamais combler le vide d'Haly Scott ...Et tu sais ce que ça fait . C'est en train de me tuer littéralement ... Ça me tue ... Et je pourrais jamais m'en remettre , t'entend . Jamais .. Parce qu'Haly était toute ma vie après ma mère . Elle a été là pour moi après sa mort , elle m'a écouté , consolé pendant des heures et des nuits durant sans jamais regarder sa montre .. Pas une seule fois Scott . Elle m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer . Tu sais comment j'étais quand j'ai perdu ma mère Scott alors imagine ce que je peux ressentir maintenant que je viens de perdre Haly ... Je me relèverais pas . Que tu sois ou non à mes côtés ... Je ne ... Je ne peux pas ... C'est trop dur ...

Peter : Calmez vous ok !. Vous crier dessus et vous sortir tout cette haine ne la fera pas revenir ... Alors arrêtez vos conneries et ressaisissez vous . Est ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler qu'une sorcière est parmi nous

Derek : Et alors ?

Peter : Elle peut peut être nous aider

Stiles : Nous aider à quoi

Peter : Est ce que je dois vraiment penser pour tout le monde ici " dit il blasé " . Elle peut nous aider à ramené Haly

Stiles : Hope ? C'est vrai ?

Hope : Ecoutez . En temps normal j'aurais pu oui c'est vrai ... Mais il aurait fallu qu'elle ai encore un soupçon de vie en elle ... Mais là ça fait plusieurs heures alors je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle ...Je lui avais lancé un sort de protection car je savais que tôt ou tard elle finirait par se rappeler tout ce que je lui avais pris avec ou sans ma magie car c'est Haly . Et que j'ai jamais vu une âme aussi pure de toute ma vie ... Elle est forte et son âme est la plus pure qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer alors avant de lui prendre sa vie et sachant ce qu'elle savait sur Kate , son sang et leur connexion . J'ai décidé de lui jeter un sort de protection ... Je me disais que ça lui serait sans doute utile .. Mais ça n'a pas marché ... Elle est morte ... Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle dorénavant ... Je ... Je suis désolée " leur dit elle en pleurant " . Mais c'est fini

Haly était froide , son teint était devenu tellement pâle que les garçons en avaient des frissons dans le dos . Scott se sentait tellement coupable . Il l'avait mordu et il pensait que sa morsure avait accéléré la perte d'Haly ... Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Haly était morte . Hope était partie le soir du drame avec sa fille pour se vider la tête mais surtout pour s'occuper de sa fille . Chris quand à lui avait prit le corps de sa soeur pour la ramener au Mexique auprès des calaveras afin que ceux ci arrêtent de s'en prendre à Scott et ses amis ... Scott , Stiles , Derek et Peter n'avaient pas bouger du loft . Stiles avait manqué les cour mais son père n'avait pas la force ni l'énergie pour tenir son rôle de père à cause de l'état de son fils . Il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à lui tellement sa douleur était immense . Encore plus grosse que quand il avait perdu sa mère ... Derek quand à lui ne disait rien . Il s'était emprisonné dans son silence ... Il ne voulait affronter personne . Il avait déjà subit des pertes bien sur , sa famille , sa soeur , Erika ... Mais avec Haly c'était différent . Elle avait su faire naître chez lui une partie de sa personnalité qu'il n'imaginait même pas ... Qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ... Il se sentait bien , vivant en sa présence . Elle était celle qui ralluma cette petite lumière au fond de lui .. Cette lueur de vie , de joie ... Alors c'était vraiment un coup dur pour lui ... Et il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal à en crever ... Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter les derniers mots d'Haly :

_" je t'aime tellement "_

Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier ces dernières images ... Elle était en train de mourir et pourtant elle paraissaît sereine ... Comme si elle leur demandait la permission pour partir ...Derek était debout à côté du corps d'Haly quand Stiles s'approchait de lui

Stiles : Derek ... Je .. Je sais pas quoi te dire

Derek : Alors ne dis rien et fou moi la paix Stiles

Stiles : Ecoute . On a tous perdu Haly d'accord . Je sais que c'est difficile aussi bien pour toi que pour nous et sans doute peut être plus pour toi car je sais ce que tu l'as perdu et je sais ce que ça implique pour toi et j'en suis désolé

Derek : Ah oui et qu'est ce que ça implique

Stiles : Tu abandonnes ton humanité Derek ...

Derek : Fou moi la paix Stiles d'accord . J'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes états d'âme ... Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix

Stiles : Tu ne peux pas ... Tu ne peux pas juste rester là et abandonner Derek ... Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu

Derek : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire .. Elle n'est plus là pour me faire sentir celui que j'étais Stiles .. Et pourquoi tu me dis ça de toute façon ...

Stiles : Je te dis ça parce qu'avant qu'elle ne prenne cette fichue route pour Portland elle m'a demandé de lui faire une promesse Derek ... Et tu sais c'était quoi cette promesse . Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi ! Alors peu importe qui elle était à ce moment là Derek . Mais ce regard qu'elle avait , il n'a pas changé et il en changera jamais car quoi qu'il arrive , quoi qu'il se passe , elle revient toujours vers toi ... C'est évident , elle t'aimera toujours Derek ... Et tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça même si c'est dur et que ça tue à l'intérieur ... Je sais ce que ça fait et crois moi je le sais plus que trop bien mais t'as pas le droit d'abandonner Derek ... Non ... T'as pas le droit ... Sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien ... Et Haly sera morte pour rien ... " fini il par lancer les larmes coulant le long de son visage "

Derek : Dégage Stiles " fini t'il par lui crier "

Puis Derek était à nouveau au dessus d'Haly , avec une main posée sur le haut de son front , à pleurer car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il devait la laisser partir .. Mais soudain il fit interpellé par quelque chose ... Les épaules d'Haly ... Il n'y avait plus de morsure ... Elle avait disparue

Derek : C'est pas vrai " murmura t'il "

Peter : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek ?

Derek : La morsure ... Elle a ... Elle a disparu

Sur ces mots Stiles , Scott et Peter se rapprochèrent de Derek et en effet , la morsure n'était plus là . Derek souleva le drap de sur Haly et souleva son tee shirt et sa blessure à l'abdomen était en train de cicatriser ...

Stiles : Wow ... Elle est en train de guérir ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Est ce ? Est ce qu'elle respire ?

Derek approcha doucement son oreille sur le visage d'Haly mais ne sentit aucun souffle . Alors il se concentrait sur les battements de son coeur , mais rien . Il n'y avait pas de pouls

Derek : Non , il n'y a rien . Pas de souffle , pas de battements de coeur ...

Scott : Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire , comment la morsure a pu disparaître si elle st encore morte ? Et pourquoi elle guérit

Stiles : Peter , vous qui savez pleins de choses sur tout un tas de truc , vous pouvez nous éclairer

Peter : Je ne sais pas Stiles . C'est une première pour moi je dois dire ... Mais c'est fascinant

Stiles : C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire

Peter : Oui Stiles car si la morsure a disparu et qu'elle guérie seule , c'est qu'elle est en train de se régénérer , ce qui implique qu'il se passe quelque chose Stiles ...

Derek : Alors quoi , on attend là , et on voit si elle se réveille ?

Peter : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre sinon ... On doit attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe , on a pas le choix .

Les garçons s'étaient éloignés d'Haly pour continuer leur conversation quand soudain Haly se mit à bouger les doigts d'une de ses mains . Bien sur ce bruit interpella Derek et il se tourna vers celle ci

Derek : Vous avez entendu ?

Scott : Entendu quoi

Derek : Chut . Taisez vous et écoutez

Puis ils entendirent tous le même bruit . Et là ils virent les doigts d'Haly se serrer ... Puis ils virent son torse se bomber et ses poumons se remplirent d'air ... Ils étaient tous à côté d'elle quand soudain ses paupières bougèrent . Puis elle se releva brusquement sans dire un mot ... Les garçons n'en revenaient pas . Ils étaient à la fois soulagés mais restèrent sur leur garde car il ne savait pas comment Haly allait revenir et surtout si elle serait toujours la même ... Puis celle ci ouvrit ses yeux et la ils restèrent tous sans voix ... Ses yeux étaient d'un violet pur , clair et profond à la fois ... Les garçons ne dirent pas un mot et attendirent ... Haly était à nouveau en vie ... Mais en qui , en quoi était elle revenue ? C'est la réponse que les garçons allaient essayer d'obtenir ...


	55. Croire à l'impossible

Haly venait d'ouvrir ses yeux . Elle émergeait doucement comme si elle sortait d'un très long sommeil . D'un coma . Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait . Elle était un peu désorientée . Puis soudain . Au loin . Elle entendit la voix de Stiles

Stiles : Haly ? C'est bien toi Haly ? " fit il content mais avec une petite appréhension "

Puis au contact de la voix de Stiles , celle ci se tournait vers lui , avec ce regard violet , car ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas reprit leur couleur initiale

Haly : Stiles ?

Stiles , en entendant celle ci savait qu'elle était bien réelle et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre . Alors il se précipita vers elle et l'a serra tellement fort qu'il manquait de l'étouffer . Celle ci répondit à son étreinte , toute émue , chamboulée , laissant les larmes couler le long de son visage ...

Stiles : J'arrive pas à y croire . J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous ... Si tu savais Haly comme ça fait du bien de te sentir lui disait il tout en continuant de la serrer contre lui

Les garçons autour d'eux leur avait laissé cet instant d'intimité . Cet instant de retrouvailles et Stiles fini enfin par lâcher Haly ... Puis celle ci se levait lentement . Elle passa une main sur le haut de sa tête et elle ne vit rien . Il n'y avait pas de sang et elle n'avait plus mal . Puis elle souleva son tee shirt et regardait son abdomen . Et là , rien non plus . Sa blessure mortelle avait disparu . Elle n'en revenait pas et elle regardait les garçons avec stupéfaction

Haly : Comment ? Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire .. J'ai été poignardé ... Comment je peux être ... En vie

Stiles : C'est moi ... C'est de ma faute ... J'ai demandé à Scott de te mordre Haly " fit il tête baissée " pas très fier de lui

Haly : Tu as fais quoi ?

Scott : Je suis désolé Haly . Je savais pas quoi faire . Tu étais là , mourante et baignant dans ton sang et Stiles .. Il ... Il était ...

Haly : C'est bon ... Ça va ... Tout va bien ...

Haly était encore sous le choc par cette nouvelle car elle savait ce que ça impliquait . Une morsure . Une renaissance . Une transformation ... Elle allait devenir un loup ... Mais pour le moment tout ce qui l'importait c'est qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle pouvait à nouveau voir , discuter et sentir ses amis près d'elle . Mais surtout , elle savait qu'elle serait à nouveau près de Derek . Au final , c'est ce qui lui importait le plus ... La mort avait prit tout son sens quand celle ci se sentit partir . Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne verrait Derek . Que plus jamais elle ne pourrait le toucher , le caresser , se blottir contre lui en tout en sentant son odeur chaude et si réconfortante ... Et cette idée , cette image lui avait été insupportable ... La mort avait prit tout son sens mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui , plus que n'importe quand , que dorénavant elle choisirait la vie à la mort ... Elle se tournait vers Peter et alla l'enlacer de toute ses forces

Peter : Haly ... Ne me refais jamais ça , t'entend " fit il tout dans un soupir de soulagement tout en la serrant dans ses bras "

Haly : Je te le promet Peter ... Pardon ...

Puis celle ci s'avançait vers Scott . Mais celui ci était très mal à l'aise . Il se sentait responsable mais surtout coupable alors il tentait à tout prix d'éviter le regard d'Haly . Celle lui prit les mains

Haly : Regarde moi Scott ... Ne soit pas trop dur envers toi d'accord .. Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire ... Tu m'as mordu pour me sauver .. Je le sais et ne te blâme pas pour ça d'accord . Je sais que si les rôles avaient été inversés , j'aurais sans doute agis de la même façon car c'est toujours ce qu'on fait non ? On veille les uns sur les autres alors ne t'inflige pas ça d'accord ... Je ... Je te pardonne Scott

Quand Scott entendit le pardon de celle ci , il fondit en larmes dans ses bras . Haly le réconforta tout en le rassurant . Pourquoi en voudrait t'elle à celui qui a tenté de lui sauver la vie ... Elle en était incapable et surtout Haly avait cette grandeur d'âme ... Cette volonté que tout finissait toujours par s'arranger ... Elle savait qu'il y avait pire qu'une transformation ... Tout le monde la regardait, sourire aux lèvres quand enfin elle se tournait vers Derek . Celui ci n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots . Il ne savait pas comment réagir ... Lui qui l'avait repoussé quelques jours plus tôt et qui avait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui succomber ... Il était tellement heureux , soulagé de voir la femme qu'il aime . Là . Debout devant lui . Celle ci se dirigea vers lui , lui sauta au cou tout en le serrant très fort en laissant couler ses larmes de soulagement , de consolation et d'euphorie , tellement sa joie et enjouement était immense . Puis celui ci , se laissa à son tour submerger par toutes ses émotions et serra Haly très fort tout contre lui , laissant couler ses larmes à son tour . Puis Haly prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains , et l'embrassa avec tellement d'ardeur , de désir et de soulagement , quand soudain elle lui murmura :

_" je suis tellement désolée "_

Personne autour d'elle n'avait comprit pourquoi elle avait dit ça . Personne à l'exception de Derek , alors celui ci la reprit fermement tout contre lui , murmurant à son tour

_" ne soit pas désolé , tu n'es pas responsable " _

Une fois toute cette vague d'émotions passée et leurs esprits retrouvés , Haly sécha ses larmes ..

Haly : Je .. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé . Mais avant de me juger ou me crier dessus , laissez moi vous expliquer d'accord

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Haly : Quand Hope m'a amené avec elle et Kate , elle m'a fait des confidences .. Je ... Je savais que mon sang était lié à celui de Kate et je savais ce que ça impliquait ... Je savais que j'étais connectée à Kate ... Mais voilà , on m'a prit une partie de moi et de mes souvenirs . On m'a volé une partie de ma vie ! Et comment j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit sans mes souvenirs .. Et puis il s'est passé quelque chose . Quand je partais pour Portland . Plus je m'éloignais de Beacon Hills , et plus je me souvenais . C'est comme si cette ville , ou mon subconscient me rappelait à l'ordre ... Comme si c'était capital que je me souvienne .. Et je me suis souvenue . Et à partir de là , je n'avais qu'un idée en tête . Vous trouver et vous raconter . Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il fallait .. Et quand je suis arrivée au loft et que je vous ai vu , presqu'à vous faire tuer , je savais qu'il ne me restait qu'une solution pour tous vous sauver ... Je devais mourir . Parce que je savais qu'en mourrant , Kate mourrait aussi alors j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ... J'ai fais ce que je devais faire même si au final c'est Kate qui m'a tué ... Elle ne savait pas qu'on était connectée ... Elle la apprit au dépend de sa vie

Stiles : T'es en train de dire que tu savais ce que tu ferais dès le départ pour nous débarrasser de Kate

Haly : Oui ... Je le savais stiles . Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de vous protéger et de vous sauver . Je voulais que les personnes que j'aime aient une chance de pouvoir vivre et aller de l'avant

Stiles : En te tuant Haly ! C'est ça que tu appelles avoir une chance

Haly : Oui ... Oui Stiles car ma perte ne devait pas vous freiner à avancer . Vous auriez du voir ça comme un cadeau ... Une récompense ... De mon amour pour vous ... Mais aujourd'hui ça m'a permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose

Scott : Comment ça

Haly : Je sais qu'aujourd'hui , plus que n'importe quand .. Je ... Je veux vivre ...

Stiles : Tu as toujours voulu vivre Haly ... Tu as toujours eu cette force en toi

Haly : Je voulais vivre mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point Stiles ... Ecoutez . Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mon geste d'accord ... Mais il y a une question que vous devriez peut être vous poser ...

Peter : Laquelle ?

Haly : Si les rôles avaient été inversés . Si votre mort dépendait de la survie des personnes que vous aimez et que vous vouliez protéger ... N'auriez vous pas fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire ? Auriez vous été capable de vous sacrifier pour eux ... Car c'est ça la vraie question

Derek : Elle a raison ... Je connais peu de monde qui aurait été capable de faire preuve d'autant de retenue de sa part .. Elle a donné sa vie pour nous ... Mais nous ... Aurions nous été capable de faire pareil ? Pour ma part ... J'ai la réponse à cette question

Stiles : Moi ... Moi je l'aurais fais car je donnerais ma vie pour Haly et elle le sait

Peter : Ecoutez . Je pense qu'on a tous eu notre lot d'émotions pour ce soir et qu'on devrait laisser Haly se reposer .

Mais Haly sentait bien que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle . Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise

Haly : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Scott : Quand je t'ai mordu , la morsure n'a pas eu l'effet désiré

Haly : C'est à dire ? Je comprend pas .. Je suis pourtant là

Stiles : En fait . Tu es ... Tu es morte Haly ... Et tu es restée comme ça pendant deux jours

Haly : Comment c'est possible ?

Scott : On en sait rien ... Mais ..

Haly : Mais quoi

Peter : C'est pas tout ... Tes yeux ... Ils ont changé de couleur

Haly : C'est normal non ? Ce n'est pas ce qui arrive à quelqu'un qui se fait mordre

Derek : Normalement oui

Haly : Alors pourquoi vous avez l'air si inquiet ?. Si dubitatif ?

Puis là Stiles prit son portable , le passa en mode appareil photo avant de le donner à Haly . Celle ci le prit

Stiles : Vas y . Regarde toi

Celle ci appréhendait mais elle fini par prendre le téléphone puis elle se regarda dedans . Et là , elle vit ses yeux . En effet , ceux ci étaient violets . Ils n'étaient ni bleu , ni jaune ou rouge . Ils étaient violets . Elle fit surprise sur le moment , mais étrangement , elle trouva ça très beau ... Magnifique et sublime à la fois ... Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et personne ne pouvait se l'expliquer ... Puis elle passait ses doigts sous ses yeux pour mieux voir . Mieux explorer . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou ressentir autre chose , mais elle était au moins sure d'une chose . Elle se sentait bien et non différente ... Elle était toujours Haly ... Toujours elle même .

Haly : Qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Peter : On en sait rien pour le moment . Normalement tu aurais du avoir les yeux jaunes .. Alors imagine la surprise quand on les a vu violets

Haly : Et pourquoi ils restent comme ça ?

Stiles : Encore une question qui reste sans réponse ...

Stiles se rapprochait d'Haly , la prise par les bras

Stiles : Ecoute Haly .. On a le temps de répondre à ces questions plus tard ok .. Là , pour le moment , on a tous besoin de sommeil ... Alors on va te laisser te reposer et on se voit demain , à tête reposée d'accord ...Mais Haly ...

Haly : Oui

Stiles : Je te connais mieux que quiconque et crois moi . Tu n'es pas une menace , tu es bien toi alors ne te prend pas la tête avec ce détail ... Au pire on ira t'acheter de super lentilles de contact " lui lança t'il sourire aux lèvres " . Ce qui amusa Haly

Haly : Merci Stiles

Celui ci lui fit une dernière étreinte avant de partir . Puis suivi de Peter et Scott . Tout le monde était parti et Haly se retrouvait seule avec Derek ...

Haly : Ça y est . Nous voilà seuls

Derek : Oui

Haly se rapprochait de Derek

Celle ci posait ses mains sur sa poitrine

Haly : Je t'ai vu mourir Derek

Derek prit les mains d'Haly

Derek : Pour pouvoir mieux revenir ... Et je t'ai vu mourir aussi Haly ...

Celle ci n'osait pas affronter le regard de Derek ...

Haly : Ecoute Derek ... Je .. Je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolée .. Je ... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier tout ce qu'on avait .. Que j'ai pu t'oublier ... Je pensais être beaucoup plus forte que ça et au final , je me suis éloignée de toi

Derek : Haly . Arrête s'il te plaît . C'est faux .. Quand tu m'as vu ce soir là , tu étais prête à me tuer .. Et pourtant , tu m'as relevé et tu as voulu croire en moi Haly ... Et tu n'as pas eu peur . Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber ... Tu ne peux pas te reprocher le fait que tu aies oublié tes souvenirs et que tu m'aies oublié . Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça . Kate était responsable . Pas toi

Haly : Promet moi ... Promet moi que s'il devait m'arriver de perdre à nouveau la mémoire ... Promet moi que tu feras tout pour me ramener même si je ne veux pas écouter . Même si je ne veux pas croire Derek et même si je dois être la pire des garces ... Promet le moi Derek

Derek : Je te le promet Haly

Haly : Comment ? Comment tu fais ? Je veux dire . Comment tu fais pour ne pas m'en vouloir Derek ... Je t'ai oublié et j'ai préféré mourir plutôt que de me battre pour rester auprès des personnes que j'aime . Pour rester auprès de toi . J'ai choisi la mort au lieu de toi Derek ... Quelle genre de personne peut faire ça ...

Derek : Fais pas ça Haly . Et jamais ... Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir Haly ... Et à y bien réflechir . C'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir et pas l'inverse

Haly : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Derek : Quand .. Quand tu étais mourante . Je n'ai rien fais . Je n'ai pas réagis Haly . Je suis juste rester là , à te regarder ... A te regarder partir Haly ... Tandis que Stiles , lui a fait ce qu'il fallait ... Moi je n'ai pas eu cette force ni son courage ...

Haly : Ecoute . Je ne sais pas si c'était du courage , de la force ou même du désespoir Derek . Mais ce qui est fait est fait . Je sais pourquoi tu n'as rien fait et je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour ça . Toi plus que n'importe qui savait que je voulais être normale ... Alors toi non plus ne te juge pas sévèrement parce que tu n'as pas pris la décision qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait ... Personne ne pouvait être maître de son destin , à cet instant précis ... On doit laisser le passé derrière et avancer Derek ... Alors oublie et avance d'accord . Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne te blâme pas non plus Derek alors ne le fais pas non plus ... Ne te laisse pas expier pour une faute qui n'est pas la tienne ...

Pendant qu'Haly parlait à Derek , celle ci n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois ... Elle n'osait pas et ne le voulait pas

Derek : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça Haly

Haly : Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Derek : Tu fuis mon regard

Haly : Parce que ... Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça Derek

Derek : Hey . Ne te cache pa de moi d'accord " fit il lui relevant la tête en passant sa main sous son menton " . Peu importe la couleur de tes yeux . Ça ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi Haly ... Alors ne te cache pas de moi s'il te plaît fini il par lancer lui souriant .

Celle ci lui sourit à son tour ..

Haly : J'avais juste peur . Peur de ne plus te plaire . De ne plus t'attirer ... Tout ça est tellement ...

Derek : Dingue ?

Haly : Oui c'est ça ... C'est totalement dingue ...

Derek : Et n'aies pas peur de quoi que ce soit . Peu importe la couleur de tes yeux . De tes cheveux ou des vêtements que tu porteras demain Haly . Je t'aime et ma vision ne changera pas parce que tes yeux ont changé . Tu me plais et je te désires toujours autant ... Je serais totalement fou et stupide de ne pas voir la chance que j'ai d'être avec une personne telle que toi .

Puis il commença à l'embrasser et lui prit les mains . Celui ci fit surprit car elles étaient froides ... Gelées ...

Derek : Tu es gelée Haly

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek . C'est vrai que j'ai froid .. Et j'arrive pas à me réchauffer . C'est peut être dû au fait que je sois restée " morte " pendant deux jours ... Rassures moi , mon coeur bat toujours " dit elle amusée "

Derek se mit à sourire ... Puis il posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine d'Haly et en effet son coeur battait bel et bien

Derek : Ton coeur fonctionne parfaitement bien Haly

Bien sur , celui ci aurait pu juste tendre l'oreille et écouter son coeur . Mais maintenant qu'Haly était bien présente et qu'il pouvait à nouveau la sentir contre lui . Il préférait avantager le côté physique plutôt qu'auditif ...

Derek : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche ... Pour te réchauffer

Haly : Tu as raison ...

Puis celle ci se dirigeait vers l'escalier tandis que Derek restait sur place . Celle ci s'arrêta puis se tourna . Elle regardait Derek et lui tendit la main , sourire aux lèvres . Celui ci la rejoignit et ensemble ils montèrent prendre une douche . Ils étaient nus et l'eau chaude , presque brûlante , leur coulait le long du visage . Haly était dos à Derek . Celui ci posa délicatement ses mains ses épaules avant de lui déposer un baiser plus qu'amoureux et langoureux dans le cou . Cette sensation avait manqué à Haly . Elle se rappelait à quel point c'était bon et intense . Puis celle ci se tournait vers lui et commençait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes . Puis leurs langues s'entremêlaient et la . La passion les envahissait peu à peu . Derek souleva Haly et Haly passa ses jambes autour de la taille de celui ci ... Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser , jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un . Les vas et viens se suivirent mais ne se ressemblaient pas .. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur retrouvaille amoureuse ... Chacun poussa un cri intense de désir , dans un souffle court et rapide ... Puis Derek reposa délicatement Haly . Ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre . Toujours avec l'eau leur coulant dessus . Haly souriait à Derek puis l'embrassait à nouveau ...

Ils finirent par sortir de la douche . Haly emprunta un bas de survêtement et un tee shirt à Derek à défaut d'avoir autre chose sous la main . Celui ci était amusé de voir une Haly si menu flottant dans ses vêtements ... Il trouvait ça mignon . Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle et éblouissante . La couleur de ses yeux ne le gênait vraiment pas . Il s'était habitué et il y prenait même goût ... Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher ...

Haly se blotti contre Derek . Celui ci passait ses mains autour de celle ci . Ses mains étaient encore gelées ..

Derek : Tu as froid ?

Haly : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Derek . C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer .

Puis celle ci se tourna et fit face à Derek

Haly : Derek ?

Derek : Oui

Haly : Que crois tu qu'il se passera pendant la pleine lune ? Je veux dire , qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver ? . Car je sais que c'est demain soir et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ... Et j'ai ... J'ai peur Derek ...

Derek : Hey Haly .. Tu ne seras pas seule . Je serais là et je ne t'abandonnerais pas d'accord ...

Haly : Est ce que ? Est ce que j'aurais mal ?

Derek : Ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça d'accord ... Je m'occuperais de toi et je serais là à chaque instant , à chaque seconde d'accord . Je ne te lâcherais pas et peu importe ce qu'il arrivera ou non ... Je serais près de toi

Haly : Merci Derek ...

Puis celui ci commençait à le regarder avec insistance

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Derek : Tes yeux ... Ils sont magnifiques Haly " fit il souriant tout en caressant son visage "

Haly : Merci Derek .

Là , Derek se mit sur le dos et Haly posa tête sur son torse . Les mains entrelacées et la chaleur du corps de Derek fini par apaiser Haly et celle ci s'endormit . Derek fini par suivre ... Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais ils s'étaient couchés très , très tard et quand ils se réveillèrent , la lune pointait déjà le bout de son nez ...

Haly : Derek ? Derek . La lune ... Ça va commencer

Ils se levèrent . Puis Derek se dirigeait à la baie vitrée et fixa la lune ... Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait . Haly aurait déjà du ressentir les effets de la lune et pourtant , celle ci était sereine et parfaitement calme .. Haly vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek ? Pourquoi tu as l'air inquiet ?

Derek : C'est la lune ... Je ne comprend pas . Tu devrais déjà ressentir les effets de la lune ... Comment tu te sens Haly ?

Haly : Je me sens bien Derek

Derek : Tu ne ressens aucune douleur ? Aucune sensation ? Aucune envie de meurtre ?

Haly : Non rien de tout ça Derek ... Je me sens plutôt bien en fait

Puis Derek prit les mains d'Haly . Elles étaient encore et toujours gelées ...

Derek : Comment ?... Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours gelée comme ça

Haly : Je ne sais pas Derek , mais crois moi , je me sens bien ... Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?

Derek : Il n'y qu'une seule raison à ça Haly

Haly : Laquelle

Derek : Tu n'es pas un loup

Haly : Alors qu'est ce que je suis ?

Derek : J'en sais rien du tout ... Mais peu importe . Ce n'est pas le plus important . La lune n'en est qu'à son début de son apogée et tant que la nuit ne sera pas passée , on ne pourra pas savoir si tu es réellement un loup ou non . Ça peut prendre plusieurs heures en fonction des personnes ... Des circonstances

Haly : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Derek : Haly .. Ton âme demeure pure et tu es la personne la plus calme et la plus sereine que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute mon existence . Il n'y a pas une seule once de méchanceté en toi . Alors peut être que la transformation peut prendre plus de temps pour ton cas , car tu es ... Tu es différente Haly

Haly : Il y a toujours une chance pour que je me transforme alors ...

Derek : Oui . Je suis désolé

Haly : Ne le soit pas Derek ... Je m'étais faite à l'idée . Le plus important , c'est que je ne sois pas seule pour traverser ça " fit elle prenant les mains de Derek "

Derek : Je te l'ai dis . Je suis là et je ne te lâche pas Haly ... Jamais ..

Puis il la serra dans ses bras ... Ensuite ils s'assirent tous deux autour de la table , à attendre que quelque chose se produise . Et durant tout le long de la pleine lune , il n'y a rien qui se passa . Mais deux heures après ça . Haly commençait à grelotter . Elle était gelée depuis la veille mais là c'était différent ... Elle avait des frissons . Des tremblements ... Et elle avait mal ... Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal ... Elle ne comprenait pas

Haly : Derek ... Il y a un problème

Là il se précipita vers elle

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Haly : J'ai mal Derek

Derek : Où ça ?

Haly : Mon corps tout entier me fait mal Derek ... Ma tête résonne ... J'ai froid

En effet , en s'approchant d'Haly , celui ci constata qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas du tout . Il décidait de la porter afin de l'allonger sur le lit et il envoyait un message groupé à Stiles et Scott :

_" Venez vite au loft . C'est Haly , elle va mal "_

Haly était allongée . Derek essayait de prendre sa douleur mais il n'y parvint pas . Il ne pouvait pas prendre la douleur d'Haly . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soulager

Haly : Ma tête me brûle Derek " fit elle les dents serrées "

Alors celui ci se coucha près d'elle et la serra fort contre lui ... Celle ci était de plus en plus froide . Ces tremblements n'en finissaient plus ... Derek était plus qu'inquiet et totalement impuissant

Puis Stiles et Scott arrivèrent

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe " lança t'il tout en s'approchant d'Haly "

Il lui prit une main . Stiles avait été très surprit par la froideur de celle ci

Haly : Stiles " fit elle tout en serrant fortement la main de celui ci "

Stiles : Ça va aller Haly . Tu n'es pas toute seule . On est là ok

Si Derek était impuissant face à Haly . Stiles l'était encore plus

Haly : J'ai mal Stiles " dit elle dans un cri étouffé de douleur " ... Mon corps tout entier me fait mal ... Faites que ça s'arrête ... S'il vous plaît ...

Stiles et Derek se regardaient complètement désarmés et paralysés par la peur de perdre à nouveau Haly ...

Puis soudain Haly se redressa tout en laissant échapper un cri d'une terrible souffrance . D'une terrible violence ... Puis quelque chose se produisit ... Ses yeux ... Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur initiale ... Elle eu juste le temps de regarder Stiles , de lui sourire faiblement avant de ne retomber sur le lit ... Inconsciente ...

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Derek : J'en sais rien

Stiles : Est ce qu'elle est ...

Derek : Non ... Elle en vie en Stiles ...

Scott : Elle n'est pas un loup ... Si ce n'est pas un loup . Mais alors qu'est ce qu'elle est ?

Derek : J'en sais rien Scott ... J'en sais rien ...

Puis tous les trois se regardèrent . Incapable de penser ou réfléchir ... Ils savaient qu'Haly était en vie . Que la morsure ne lui avait rien fait ... Mais ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'elle était ... Ils s'assirent tous et la veillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ...


	56. Changement

La nuit passait mais Haly ne s'était toujours pas réveillée ... Les garçons la veillèrent à tour de rôle car les deux plus jeunes avaient cours le lendemain et avaient besoin de sommeil ... Haly paraissait sereine . Paisible . Comme endormie ... Puis le matin pointait le bout de son nez et Stiles et Scott devaient partir en cours .

Stiles : S'il y a du changement Derek . N'importe quoi , tu nous appelle

Derek : Tu seras le premier averti Stiles

Scott : Tu nous envoie un message Derek . A plus tard .

Derek : Oui . A plus tard

Derek veillait toujours sur Haly . On était déjà en fin de matinée mais celle ci n'était toujours pas réveillée ... Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi que ses paupières

commencèrent à bouger . Derek n'avait pas manqué ce signe et lui prit la main ..

Derek : Haly ? Est ce que tu m'entends

Puis celle ci cligna des yeux et fini par les ouvrir lentement . Derek était soulagé . Il posa sa seconde main sur son front avant de n'y déposer un doux baiser

Derek : Hey .. Comment tu te sens ?

Haly : Derek

Celle ci s 'assit face à lui

Derek : Comment tu vas ? Les douleurs .. Elles sont parties ?

Haly : Oui ... Je vais bien Derek . Merci ... Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Derek : Tu ne te rappelles pas

Haly : Si ... Je me souviens de tout justement . Je veux dire qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ? Pourquoi j'ai eu cette ... Cette réaction ... Je ne me suis pas transformée alors si je ne suis pas un loup , qu'est ce que je suis ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas Haly . Il y a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses . Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais je suis sur d'une chose

Haly : Laquelle ?

Derek : Tu n'es pas dangereuse ... Tu es toujours toi " fit il lui souriant"

Haly : Ok . C'est déjà un bon point . Mais je ne suis pas pour autant rassurée Derek

Derek : Pourquoi ? De quoi as tu peur

Haly : Je ne sais pas . De tout . Je m'étais préparé à l'idée de devenir un loup garou . Ça n'a pas été facile , c'est vrai . Mais pas parce que je les déteste , c'est pas ça

Derek : C'est quoi alors ?

Haly : C'est moi . Je crois que ça a toujours été moi en fait

Derek : Comment ça

Haly : Ce nétait pas vraiment un choix entre le surnaturel et la normalité . J'ai choisi entre qui je devrais être et qui je suis . Depuis l'enfance je me sens à part . J'ai toujours été la spécialiste des faux pas ... Je ne me sentais pas normale .. Parce que .. Je ne le suis pas . Mais je ne regrette rien . J'ai du affronter le deuil .. La souffrance et la mort dans ton monde , mais je ne me suis jamais sentie plus forte ... Plus vivante ... Plus moi même ... Parce que c'est aussi mon monde . C'est là qu'est ma place Derek ...

Derek : C'e n'était pas juste à propos de moi alors " fit il souriant " ... Ce n'était pas qu'une question de normalité

Haly : Non .. C'est juste ... C'est juste que je ne voulais pas me l'admettre parce qu'à l'époque j'ignorais tout du monde surnaturel mais aussi parce qu'on m'aurait prit pour une folle

Derek : Tu n'es pas folle

Haly : Aujourd'hui je le sais Derek

Derek : Je ... Je suis désolé Haly

Haly : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Pour tout ce que tu as du affronter dans mon monde ...

Haly : Je te l'ai dis Derek . Je ne regrette rien ... Si je n'avais pas affronter tout ça , nos chemins ne se seraient pas croisés . Comment je pourrais en vouloir à qui que ce soit . Tu es ma force Derek . Tu as toujours cru en moi et ça même quand je n'étais plus moi même . Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber et pourtant tu aurais pu ... Tu aurais du

Derek : Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber . Qu'on soit ensemble ou non . Ça ne change rien Haly ...

Haly : Pourtant il y en a plus d'un qui l'aurait fait . Notamment quand je t'ai menacé , blessé et presque tué ... Quand j'ai su que ta mère avait tué la mienne , je n'étais pas moi même . J'étais tellement folle de rage ... Remplie de haine et de colère ... Je pensais que je ne serais jamais capable de surmonter tout ça ... Et tu m'as ramené .. Sans réfléchir , tu t'es jeté sur moi , tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as ramené Derek ... Qui aurait pu avoir ce courage alors que j'étais prête à tuer tout le monde . Franchement ...

Derek : Haly ... Je .. Je sais pas quoi te dire . J'ai toujours idéalisé ma mère car elle m'a toujours protégé et veillé sur moi ... Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle était capable de faire du mal ... Ce n'était qu'une façade

Haly : " posant sa main sur sa joue " Derek .. Ne pense pas ça de ta mère . Je suis sure qu'elle t'aimait , tu ne dois pas douter de ça . Ce qu'elle a fait en dehors ne te concerne pas et tu ne peux pas te blâmer ou te punir pour ça . Car ce n'est pas de ta faute et te juger coupable ne me ramènera pas ma mère ... Ni la tienne ...

Puis Derek ne répondit pas et il sourit à Haly

Haly : Pourquoi tu souris

Derek : Parce que ... J'ai toujours cru que je devais rester seul à cause de ma condition de métamorphe . Toutes les personnes qui m'ont approché de près ou de loin , ou celles que j'ai pu aimé ont fini par être blessée ou tué .. Paige était mon premier amour , c'est vrai et j'ai du la tuer moi même pour abréger ses souffrances . Puis il y a eu Kate , j'étais totalement aveuglé par mon amour pour elle et je n'avais pas vu quelle genre de psychopathe c'était ... Et ma famille en a payé le prix ... Sans oublier Jennifer , la fanatique des sacrifices humains . Je n'avais plus confiance en personne . Je pensais que je n'avais pas droit au bonheur et que quoi qu'il arrive je n'aurais pas d'avenir ... Je me suis renfermé sur moi , pour me protéger mais aussi pour protéger les autres car je ne voulais plus ressentir ce trou béant dans la poitrine . Je ne voulais plus m'inquiéter . Pour personne . Alors je suis devenu solitaire ... Morose ... Et en plus de ça , on peut pas dire que je suis quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup , parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué pour tout ça ... Mais voilà . Tu es entré dans ma vie Haly Whitmore Baker et tout a changé .. Tu as fais renaître des choses en moi que je pensais mortes et enterrées depuis longtemps ... L'écoute .. L'indulgence ... L'amour ... Cette volonté de croire que tout est possible et que tout fini toujours par s'arranger parce que tu es comme ça Haly . Tu arrives à voir et faire ressortir le meilleur chez les autres même quand tout espoir est perdu . Tu ne lâches rien ... Parce que tu veux croire que le bien l'emporte sur le mal . Parce qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement pour toi ... Puis peu à peu , grace à toi , j'ai réappris à m'ouvrir aux autres . J'arrive même à parler avec Stiles sans avoir envie de le cogner ou de l'envoyer valser dans le mur " fini il par lâcher rigolant " ... C'est pas rien

Haly lui sourit en entendant ça

Derek : Tu m'as montré que j'avais droit au bonheur et que je pouvais envisagé un avenir à deux ... Que je pouvais peut être même avoir ma propre famille ... Un futur ... Enfin bref . Tout ça pour te dire , que si mon monde est le tien , comme tu viens de le dire et si c'est ce que tu ressens vraiment Haly ,et si tes sentiments pour moi sont aussi forts que les miens , alors très bien ... Concrétisons tout ça

Haly : Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre Derek

Puis là Derek prit les mains d'Haly afin que celle ci ne se lève . Son pouls commençait à s'accélérer , ses mains devenaient moites alors celle ci serrait un peu plus fort les mains de Derek afin de le rassurer . Puis Derek prit une grande inspiration ... Regardait Haly droit dans les yeux et se lança

Derek : Tu sais que je t'aime et que cet amour que je ressens pour toi peut me consummer de l'intérieur tellement il est fort . Puissant .. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant Haly ... Vraiment . Tu as fais vivre chez moi des sensations , des émotions et des sentiments que je ne connaissais même pas ... Tu es toute ma vie maintenant Haly et bien plus encore .. Et aujourd'hui je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés ... Haly ...

Plus Derek se dévoilait et plus c'est le coeur d'Haly qui s'emballait ... Ses yeux commencaient même à briller ... Elle commençait vaguement à comprendre ou celui ci voulait en venir ... Il prit ses mains , les posa contre sa poitrine puis il reprit , sans ménagement et sans y mettre les formes :

Derek : Epouse moi Haly " lui lança t'il sans réfléchir avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires "

Celle ci ne su que dire sur le moment . Elle était à la fois surprise par la demande de Derek car elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout . Mais aussi surprise car il venait de lui faire vivre une explosion de bonheur intense qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent ... Elle fixait Derek les larmes aux yeux , avec son sourire radieux et timide à la fois

Derek : Haly ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire

Puis celle ci n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir pour donner sa réponse

Haly : Oui ... Oui Derek ... Je le veux

Puis là, elle lui sauta au cou , l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il la serra contre lui tout en la soulevant et la faisant tournoyer dans la pièce ... Tous deux se fixèrent , se sourirent les larmes aux yeux . Des larmes de joie . D'extase et d'un bonheur infini . Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau , profitant de leur bonheur ... Ils auraient pu aller encore plus loin pour fêter cette nouvelle mais Stiles en avait décidé autrement . En effet le portable de Derek vibra . Il venait de recevoir un message :

_" Alors Derek , je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles . Est ce qu'Haly est réveillée "_

Puis Derek lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait passer au loft après les cours ... Puis Derek fixait Haly . Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage . Bien sur qu'il l'aimait , c'était une évidence . Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était indéscriptible tellement c'était jouissif ... Puissant . S'en était même douloureux tellement son amour pour elle était éminent ... C'est elle qui le portait dorénavant mais Derek ne se serait jamais senti capable de briser les barrières qu'il s'était infligé afin de se protéger . Mais avec Haly tout lui semblait tellement simple ... Facile et évident ...

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek ? Tu regrettes déjà ta décision " plaisanta t'elle "

Puis il lui sourit

Derek : Non . Jamais je ne regretterais .. Loin de là . C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je vois un avenir possible . Il ne sera sans doute pas parfait car je reste malgré tout un loup - garou ... Il y aura toujours des chasseurs et d'autres créatures ... Mais je sens qu'avec toi à mes côtés , je peux tout surmonter ... Je me sens beaucoup plus fort Haly ...

Haly : Alors pourquoi je sens comme du regret dans le son de ta voix Derek

Derek : Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être différent . Tu l'as ressenti pas vrai . Pour moi , c'est pas pareil

Haly : Comment ça

Derek : Je suis né loup - garou . J'ai toujours vécu comme ça ... Je n'ai pas été mordu alors je suis et resterais toujours un loup - garou . Peu importe ce que je pourrais faire .. Et puis il y a toi .. Je veux dire . Quand tu m'as vu me transformer pour la première fois , tu n'as pas eu peur .

Haly : C'est faux . Je t'en ai voulu Derek

Derek : Oui . Mais pas parce que tu avais peur de moi . Parce que je t'avais menti ... Je t'avais blessé .. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi . Tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos et ça peu importe les circonstances ... Tu ne m'as jamais fui ... Aujourd'hui on ne sait pas ce que tu es . Mais si on part du principe que tu es morte et que la morsure de Scott t'a ramené . Alors tu devrais être comme moi . Sauf que tu n'es pas un loup ...

Haly : Alors qu'est ce qui t'inquiète

Derek : J'ai peur

Haly : Tu as peur de moi ?

Derek : Non . Bien sur que non . J'ai peur que tu m'échappes et j'ai peur de te perdre .. Si ça devait arriver , je ..

Mais Haly lui coupa la parole , posant un doigt sur sa bouche

Haly : Tu ne me perdras pas Derek ... Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça ... C'est pas toi ça ... Tu es beaucoup plus fort alors reprend toi s'il te plaît  
>Puis elle l'embrassa , tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains ... Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux . Déterminée ...<p>

Haly : Tu sais ce que j'ai vu quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois Derek . C'est un homme fort et courageux . Qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à risquer sa vie pour sauver une parfaite inconnue ... Blessé et meurtri par des tragédies , certes . Mais qui était toujours debout malgré tout . Tu es un loup c'est vrai et je ne pourrais pas changer ça ... Et ça me va , ne crois pas le contraire car il n'en est rien ... Ce que je sais en revanche et ce que je vois , c'est un homme . Un homme bon ... Ça a toujours été ce que je voyais et que je vois encore ... Le loup n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui fait partie de toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu sois mauvais Derek ... Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si nostalgique et pourquoi tu repenses à tout ça ... Est ce que tu as peur pour âme ? Car si c'est le cas , prend la . Car sans toi je n'en ai pas besoin ... Peu importe ce que je suis Derek . Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je suis forte et que je peux combattre le mal ... Alors que dirais tu de mettre nos états d'âme de côté et de passer à autre chose ... Comme par exemple ... Le mariage Derek ... Il va falloir l'annoncer à nos amis

Derek : Tu as raison ... Je m'en chargerai

Haly : Tu es sur ?

Derek : Oui ... Etant donné que tu es seule , sans vouloir te blesser et que le père de Stiles est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour toi , et qu'il te considère comme sa fille puisse qu'il t'a vu grandir et t'a quasiment élevé quand on y pense puisque tu étais inséparable de Stiles ... Alors j'irais le voir en premier et je lui demanderais sa permission

Haly : Sa permission ?

Derek : Oui . Je veux faire les choses correctement ... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie ... En tout cas pas chez moi

Puis tous les deux se mirent à rire avant que la porte du loft ne s'ouvre . Stiles était là ainsi que Scott .

Stiles : Je vois qu'on rigole bien . Ça signifie que tu te sens mieux Haly " fit il en s'approchant d'elle avant de ne la serrer dans ses bras "

Haly : Je vais bien Stiles , c'est vrai

Scott : Ça fait plaisir de te voir debout Haly

Haly : Merci Scott .

Mais les deux jeunes la regardèrent . Même pire , ils la dévisageaient . Même Derek ne comprenait pas

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Haly : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça encore ?

Scott : Quelque chose a changé

Haly : Quoi donc ?

Stiles : Tu es ... Disons ... Différente

Haly : Non ... Je suis toujours la même

Scott : Tu es sure ?

Haly : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ... Oui ...

Derek : Qu'est ce qui vous prend " demandait il agacé "

Puis Stiles tendit son portable à Haly qu'il avait remit en mode appareil photo . Celle ci le prit et se fixa . En effet , elle était différente . Ses yeux . Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur initiale . Celle ci eu un léger sourire en voyant ça mais elle fut presque déçue

Haly : Vous êtes des imbéciles tous les deux

Puis les deux jeunes se mirent à rire . Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi léger et ça leur faisait du bien . Derek et Haly suivirent bien sur ...

Scott : Pardon , c'était pas méchant

Haly : Ça va , vous inquiétez pas .. Et puis c'était drôle , je dois bien l'avouer

Stiles : Alors pourquoi tu as l'air déçue

Haly : Je m'étais habituée aux yeux violets à vrai dire ... Je les trouvais ... Sublimes

Scott : Oh ... Désolé alors

Derek : Tu n'as rien à regretter " fit il la prenant par la taille " . Tes yeux sont toujours aussi sublimes . Peu importe leur couleur

Puis là il l'embrassa et Stiles s'empressa de sortir une vanne comme à son habitude

Stiles : Si on est de trop ou si vous avez des choses à faire , on peut vous laisser tranquille hein ... Vous en faites pas pour nous

Mais les deux amoureux ne faisaient comme si ils ne l'entendaient , ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en riant de Stiles

Scott : Ok .. Bas je crois qu'on est de trop mon pote ... On va peut être les laisser ...

Stiles : Oui . T'as peut être raison ... On se voit plus tard ... On s'appelle ... Enfin vous voyez quoi

Scott : Laisse tomber Stiles , je crois qu'ils nous entendent plus là

Alors les deux jeunes partirent , amusés ... Puis les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas . Chacun avait reprit son petit quotidien . Haly travaillant à la bibliothèque . Stiles et Scott en cours , bloqués à la bibiliothèque entre deux heures de colle , comme à leur habitude ... Puis Derek , Peter et Deaton cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'était devenue Haly . Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé et Haly n'avait pas vraiment changé . Elle ne se transformait pas , elle n'avait pas de soucis particuliers alors il était difficile de mettre la main ou un nom sur ce qu'elle était ... Ils poussèrent donc leurs recherches un peu loin en cherchant des témoins qui auraient pu avoir vécu la même chose que celle ci ... Pour le moment personne n'était au courant des projets d'Haly et Derek car ils avaient beaucoup de choses à penser alors ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler pour l'instant ... Ils attendaient le bon moment ... Bien sur ils se voyaient tous les jours mais ils n'habitaient pas ensemble . Derek était de la vieille école . Malgré le fait que tous les deux s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre . Derek préférait avoir une vie commune une fois marié , car il savait que ce serait du concrès . Que ce serait réel . Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Haly car elle avait du mal à quitter la maison familiale car c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait de ses parents ... Mais voilà , un jour alors qu'ils se rendirent tous au cabinet de Deaton . Il se produisit quelque chose et ils s'apprêtaient tous à apprendre une nouvelle des plus inattendue ... Personne n'était préparé à ça . Et Haly encore moins ... Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines ...


	57. Au delà des ennuis

Cinq semaines étaient passées à Beacon Hills . Stiles , Scott et Lydia continuaient de vivre leur vie presque normale en allant en cours , parlant de leurs problèmes de coeur ou pas .. Mais bien sur entre deux , ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à faire des recherches quand au sort d'Haly ...

En effet , celle ci , depuis la morsure , n'avait pas eu de symptômes particuliers , pas de vue magique , pas d'ouie supernaturelle , pas de vitesse ou de force extrême . On pouvait le dire . Haly était une simple mortelle ... Une humaine ... Aucun de ses sens n'avaient été décuplé ou accroître ... Ce qui à la fois la rassurait mais la laissait également dans le doute ...

Bien sur être humain avait de bons côtés , mais il y avait aussi les mauvais . Elle pouvait être blessée ou pire et cette fois ci , elle sentirait la moindre des douleurs ... Bien sur ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait su pourquoi .. Mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi , ceux ci étaient redevenus normaux après avoir vécu une pseudo crise , lors de sa première pleine lune , suite à la morsure de Scott .. D'autant que ses yeux n'avaient plus eu cette couleur de violet intense et profond ...

Derek et Haly n'avaient toujours rien dis concernant leur projet de mariage . Haly était totalement overbookée à la bibliothèque en plus de ses recherches , et Derek lui , passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher , et espérait pouvoir trouver des réponses quand à la condition d'Haly ...  
>Peter , quand à lui , était parti " voyager " . Mais pas pour le plaisir . Non . Il était lui aussi parti à la recherche de quelqu'un qui aurait pu les éclairer sur ce qui était arrivé à celle ci ...<p>

Même Deaton avait fait ses propres recherches et il pensait avoir trouvé un " témoin " de ce qu'Haly aurait pu devenir . Il n'en était pas sur évidemment , mais beaucoup de points étaients trop similaires quand à l'histoire de ce témoin et le vécu d'Haly ... Il décidait donc de convoquer tous les jeunes au cabinet afin de leur faire part de ce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé .

**_[ A la bibliothèque ]_**

Haly était assise devant son pc , à chercher et fouiner quand elle fit interrompu par Derek

Derek : Hey .. Salut " souriant "

Haly : Derek " fit elle souriante tout en se levant pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser "

Et peu importe les jeunes qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque , Haly n'en avait que faire ...

Derek : Alors , tu as trouvé quelque chose

Haly : Non .. Je commence à me demander si on finira vraiment par trouver quelque chose . Ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche et on a toujours rien trouvé . Pas un seul indice , pas une seule miette de quelque chose . On a rien Derek

Derek : Ça peut peu être changer

Haly : Comment ça ?

Derek : Deaton pense avoir trouvé quelque chose . On le voit plus tard au cabinet

Haly : Quelque chose ? De quoi il s'agit ?

Derek : Je n'en sais pas plus Haly .. Il nous a juste donné rendez vous en fin de journée ...

Haly : Ok . Espérons qu'on est le début de quelque chose alors ...

Derek : Il n'y a pas de raison . Mais toi , comment te sens tu Haly ?. Je m'inquiète pour toi

Haly : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Parce que toute cette histoire t'obsède . Tu ne dors quasiment plus , tu oublies de te nourrir . Si tu continues comme ça , tu vas finir à l'hôpital Haly .. Tu devrais peut être lever le pied , tu ne crois pas

Haly : Je ne peux pas Derek ... Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire il y a quelques semaines , je le pensais vraiment , je te promet . Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber . J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive . Du moins j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je suis ..

Derek : Je comprend et crois moi je suis bien placé pour comprendre . Je te promet que je fais tout mon possible pour trouver des réponses à tes questions . Mais promet moi ... Promet moi de faire attention à toi d'accord " dit il la tenant par la taille "

Haly : Je te le promet Derek " répondit elle tout en l'embrassant à nouveau "

Soudain ils firent interrompu par un coursier .

Coursier : Melle Withmore

Haly : Oui ?

Coursier : Tenez , il y a un pli pour vous . J'ai besoin d'une signature s'il vous plaît " fit il en lui tendant un stylo "

Haly : Bien sur .

Haly signa le pli , le coursier parti et Haly fixa l'enveloppe ...

Derek : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Haly : Je ne sais pas . Ça vient de ... De Beacon Hills ...

Tous deux étaient très surpris et interloqués ... Puis Haly ouvrit l'enveloppe , mais celle ci se coupa le doigt avec l'enveloppe

Haly : Aie . Mince quelle idiote ..

Derek prit son doigt et le sècha d'un revers du sien . Et là , il se produisit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu imaginer . Haly était en train de guérir instantanément

Haly : Wow ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Derek ? " demanda t'elle médusée "

Derek : Tu viens de guérir Haly " inquiet "

Haly : Comment c'est possible Derek ? Je ne suis pas un loup garou , on le sait , on en a la preuve

Derek : Je ne sais pas Haly ... Tu es ... Tu es quelque chose , c'est sur .. Est ce que tu te sens bien Haly . Et ne me ment pas , je le saurais

Haly : Je t'assure que tout va bien Derek . Je suis peut être un peu fatiguée mais normal étant donné que je passe mes jours et mes nuits à essayer de trouver des réponses ..

Derek : On finira par les trouver ces réponses . Comme toujours d'accord " fit il passant une main la joue de celle ci "

Haly : Derek ? Est ce que c'est possible d'acquérir les capacités d'un loup avec une morsure sans même en être devenu un . Je veux dire , Lydia a survécu à la morsure de Peter et c'est ça qui a déclenché son don de Banshee . Tu penses que ça peut être pareil pour moi

Derek : Je pense que tout est possible . A vrai dire , avec toi je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre

Haly : Ce qui veut dire Derek ? J'ai l'impression que tu dis ça comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre

Derek : Non , non , non . Pas du tout . Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi . Ce que je veux dire , c'est qu'avec toi j'ai vu des choses qui jusqu'à présent je ne pensais pas possible ... Tu es quelqu'un à part Haly . Tu es unique et crois moi , il n'y en a pas deux comme toi . Et je ne dis pas ça juste pour tes capacités ou le fait que tu gères tout ça très calmement ...

Haly : Pourquoi alors ?

Derek : Parce que malgré et envers tout , tu ne baisses jamais les bras . Tu es debout et plus forte que jamais face à l'inconnu et l'adversité ... Peu de gens auraient été capable d'avoir cette force Haly . Et ton âme est toujours aussi pure malgré tout ce que tu as traversé

Haly : Comment peux tu savoir ça Derek . Comment peux tu savoir que mon âme est toujours pure

Derek : Parce que je le sens Haly . Je ne peux pas te t'expliquer . C'est cette sorte d'aura que tu dégages ... Elle est partout autour de toi même si elle n'est pas visible . Je peux toujours la ressentir

Haly : Est ce que ... Est ce que c'est mal ?

Derek : Non . Au contraire ... Ecoute , tu peux guérir , ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose vu les circonstances et le monde dans lequel on vit . Mais tu es toujours toi , alors pas de panique . Attendons de voir ce que nous dira Deaton d'accord ...

Haly : Oui . Tu as raison ...

A partir dans leur conversation , Haly avait complètement oublié le pli qui lui avait été remit ... Quand à Derek il devait déjà repartir , alors il serra fort Haly tout contre lui , avant de ne prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser délicatement ... Puis celui partit mais Haly le retint avant de ne l'embrasser à nouveau , jusqu'à ce que leurs langues ne fassent plus qu'une seule danse ...

Haly repartit dans ses recherches quand elle se rappela du pli . Elle prit ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe .. Et là elle ne comprenait pas . Il n'y avait aucune lettre , aucune indication , juste une carte sur laquelle apparaîssait l'emblème royal Français : La fleur de Lys ... Haly ne savait pas quoi penser , mais quand elle retourna la carte , elle vit un numéro de téléphone et sans perdre un seconde et sans même réfléchir , elle appela

Haly : Allo . Melle Withmore . J'ai bien reçu votre pli . Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Voix off : Bonjour . Je suis content que tu aies bien reçu ce pli .

Haly : Qu'est ce vous me voulez ?

Voix off : Je sais que tu cherches des réponses . Et je peux te les donner ... Retrouvons nous en fin de journée et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais aussi tout ce que tu dois savoir .. Je pourrais t'aider ...

Haly ne comprenait pas . Un homme était à l'autre bout du fil et celui ci avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup . Beaucoup trop même ... Haly se méfiait mais décidait de continuer à écouter l'homme ..

Haly : Où est ce qu'on se rencontre ?

Voix off : Pourquoi pas là où tu as enterré ton père ...

Haly : Comment vous savez ?

Voix off : Viens et tu auras tes réponses ..

Haly était bien sur curieuse . Elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne qui en savait beaucoup trop à son goût , mais elle voulait plus que tout des réponses . Elle voulait continuer de dicsuter mais souci , l'homme avait déjà raccroché ... Mais Haly était épuisée et enfin , au bout de plusieurs semaines , elle avait enfin une lueur d'espoir de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait être . De comprendre qui elle était . Elle vit ça comme une chance ... Malheureusement ça tombait mal pour Haly . En fin de journée elle devait rejoindre les autres au cabinet de Deaton . Elle devait faire un choix , et à son plus grand étonnement , elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de le faire . Elle avait décidé qu'elle irait voir cet homme ... Elle ne dit rien à personne évidemment , car elle voulait être sure d'avoir les bonnes réponses et elle devait s'assurer que cet homme n'était pas un charlatan ... Un monstre ... Un ennemi ...

Ça y est on y était . La journée était finie et Haly se rendit directement où elle avait enterré son père . Quand aux autres ils étaient déjà au cabinet et ça faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient Haly . Derek était arrivé en dernier

**_[ Au cabinet ]_ **

Scott : Derek . Tu es seul ?

Derek : Oui pourquoi ?

Stiles : On pensait qu'Haly serait avec toi

Derek : Elle n'est pas encore là " inquiet "

Deaton : Non ... Ce qui est plutôt bizarre étant donné qu'elle attendait des réponses depuis un moment

Stiles : Je lui ai envoyé un message et pas de réponse alors je l'ai appelé mais elle a éteint son portable ...

Derek : Quoi ? Je vais essayer de l'appeler

Mais pareil Derek tomba sur son répondeur

Derek : Messagerie

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi elle est pas là ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose Derek

Derek : Non . Rien du tout . Je l'ai vu un peu plus tôt et tout allait bien . Elle était impatiente de venir pour avoir ses réponses justement je ne comprends pas

Stiles : Je voudrais pas vous faire flipper ou vous inquiéter les gars . Mais Haly n'éteint jamais son portable ... J'avoue je sais pas trop quoi penser là

Scott : On doit la retrouver . Stiles va voir chez toi , on sait jamais . Derek va chez elle , moi je vais chez Lydia . Si quelqu'un la trouve , on s'appelle d'accord

Stiles : Ok .

Derek : Pas de souci

Deaton : Les garçons , attendez d'accord .

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Deaton : N'oubliez pas que ce soir c'est l'éclipse lunaire et pour une raison que j'ignore , elle risque de durer des heures ...

Stiles : Que se passe t'il en cas d'éclipse lunaire

Derek : On perd nos pouvoirs ... Tous nos pouvoirs ...

Stiles : Voilà qui est réconfortant ... Soyez prudent les mecs et surtout on se tient au courant

Scott : Oui

Ils étaient tous inquiets et Derek encore plus mais chacun partit de son côté à le recherche d'Haly . L'éclipse lunaire avait déjà commencé . Heureusement chacun était venu avec sa propre voiture . Mais leurs efforts auront été vains car aucun d'entre eux ne trouva Haly ... Celle ci était introuvable . Pourtant Derek aurait pu la trouver , car en effet , celle ci n'était vraiment pas loin de sa maison . Seul souci , comment aurait il pu sans ses pouvoirs . Alors ils se réunirent tous au loft ...

**_[ Plus tard dans les bois ]_**

Haly était debout face l'emplacement où elle avait enterré du moins brûlé le corps de son père . Quand soudain elle entendit des craquements de branches non loin d'elle . Elle se retourna , regardait partout autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien ... Et quand elle se retourna à nouveau , elle fit face à un homme et prit peur et tomba par terre ... Et se retrouva les fesses sur le sol ...

Voix off : Pardon , je ne voulais pas t'effrayer " tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever "

Haly : Ça va , c'est rien ... Vous avez surgis de nulle part ... Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ...

Voix off : Toujours autant de questions sans réponses , n'est ce pas ?

Haly : Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser . Vous m'aviez dis que vous aviez des réponses alors parlez car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ... Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez perdre mon temps " commençant à partir "

Voix off : Attend ne pars pas ... Je connaissais ta mère ... Ta vraie mère ..

Là , Haly s'arrêta net , se retourna et s'avança vers l'homme ...

Haly : Comment ? Comment l'avez vous connu

Voix off : Je suis celui qui l'a aidé à mettre ses enfants au monde ... Ses jumelles

Haly : Vous êtes ... Vous êtes le père Miguel ?

Miguel : C'est ça ...

Haly : Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas présenté au téléphone ...

Miguel : Parce que pour beaucoup de personnes pensent que je suis mort le lendemain du décès de ta mère

Haly : De son meurtre

Miguel : Pardon

Haly : Ma mère a été tué ... Ce n'était pas un accident ...

Miguel : Je l'ignorais

Haly : Comment pouvez vous me fournir les réponses à mes questions alors que vous ignorez visiblement tout de ma vie

Miguel : Crois moi j'en sais suffisamment . Je sais qu'Hope , ta soeur , est une sorcière , que récemment tu as perdu la vie . Puis ton ami , le véritable loup - garou alpha t'a mordu pensant te sauver mais , au lieu de ça tu es morte . Ça a duré deux jours et miraculeusement tu es revenue à la vie . Mais bizarrement tu n'es pas un loup - garou ... Alors jusqu'ici , j'ai bon

Haly : Comment ? ...

Miguel : Peu importe comment je suis au courant , je le suis c'est tout . Le jour où je vous ai mis au monde toi et ta soeur , j'ai fais une promesse à ta mère ... Et j'essaie de l'honorer du mieux que je peux ...

Haly : Vous pouvez alors m'expliquer ça " tendant la carte qu'elle avait reçu "

Miguel : La fleur de Lys ... Tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de l'emblème royal de la France mais en réalité , c'est beaucoup plus que ça

Haly : C'est à dire , je ne comprend pas .

Miguel : C'est l'emblème de ta famille Haly ...

Haly : Et qu'est ce que ça signifie

Miguel : En réalité , pas grand chose . Toi et ta soeur portez cette marque , que vous le vouliez ou non , elle est ancrée en vous , comme un tatouage . Une emprunte indélébile ... Parce que vous avez une responsabilité

Haly : Une responsabilité ... Je ne comprend toujours pas ...

Miguel : Au contraire tu le sais . Tout à a voir avec le néméton ... Tu sais que c'est la brèche qui attire le surnaturel à Beacon Hills . Ta soeur est au courant aussi

Haly : Mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec nous ..

Gabriel : Tout justement . Vous êtes les seules à pouvoir fermer cette brèche ... Vous avez été ... Choisies ... Choisies pour détruire définitivement le mal à Beacon Hills ...

Haly : C'est n'importe quoi ... On a pas été choisi et par qui d'abord ... Et ne me dites pas dieu parce que je n'y croirais pas une seule seconde . Car si dieu existait , il n'aurait pas fait de nos vies un enfer !

Miguel : Le néméton

Haly : Quoi !

Miguel : Le néméton vous a choisi et c'est de ma faute

Haly : De votre faute ..

Miguel : Quand vous êtes venues au monde avec Hope , je t'ai fais adopté et j'ai laissé ta soeur devant l'hôpital . Une fois que ça a été fait , je voulais m'assurer que ta mère allait bien car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang lors de l'accouchement . Mais quand je l'ai trouvé , elle était là , inerte , su sol , baignant dans son sang . J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était morte mais quand je me suis approché d'un peu plus près , j'ai pu sentir un souffle , quasi inaudible mais il était là pourtant . Et je savais que Beacon Hills , n'était pas la petite ville si tranquille qu'on voulait bien nous faire croire . Alors j'ai amené ta mère au néméton , pensant que les pouvoirs de celui ci pourraient la ramener ... La guérir ... Mais au lieu de ça , le néméton a aspiré sa force vitale

Haly : Sa force vitale ?

Miguel : Sa luminescence Haly et c'est là que j'ai compris mon erreur ... Le néméton avait prit ta mère en sacrifice . Le sang a coulé et a été tout de suite ... " Absorbé " ... Le sang de ta mère a redonné vie au néméton , peu importe ce qu'on a pu te dire à propos de cette vieille souche , car ce n'était pas la vérité ... La vérité c'est que le sang de ta mère a rendu vie à celui ci et que le seul moyen de le tuer , est de faire verser le sang de la lignée de ta mère ...

Haly : Vous êtes en train de me dire , que pour " tuer " le néméton , moi ou ma soeur devons faire couler notre sang sur celui ci ? C'est vraiment ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

Miguel : C'est bien pire que ça Haly ... Vous devez vous sacrifier ... Pour tuer le néméton , vous devrez mourir sur cette souche , en faisant couler votre sang ...


	58. Nouvelle sanglante

Le père Miguel avait dit tout ce qu'il pouvait à Haly concernant ce sacrifice . Sa " mission " pour lui était terminée ...

Miguel : Maintenant que je t'ai tout dis , je peux partir en paix avec moi même

Ces paroles interpellèrent Haly

Haly : En paix ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répondez moi !

Miguel : Ta mère m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi et ta soeur . J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu en me terrant dans l'ombre et vous surveillant de loin ... Je n'ai pas failli à ma parole jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ici après avoir quitté Portland

Haly : Comment ça , je ne comprend pas

Miguel : Les choses n'auraient pas du se dérouler comme ça . Deucalion n'aurait pas du te traquer comme il l'a fait . Ni même te blesser ... Tu aurais du rester à Portland avec Peter et vivre une vie meilleure . Mais Deucalion étant ce qu'il est , et aveuglé par le chagrin et la haine qui l'habitait en avait décidé autrement ... Et voilà comment tu t'es retrouvée à Beacon Hills , avec trois années de perdues ... A partir de là , je savais que je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi parce que je savais que tôt ou tard , tu serais en danger et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider . Et je ne me suis pas trompé . Tu vis dans leur monde maitenant , tu fais parti d'eux car c'est la vie que TU t'es choisi Haly . Ta mère n'approuverait sans doute pas ce choix , mais elle serait fière de la jeune femme que tu es devenue . Ça j'en ai la certitude ...

Haly : Parlez moi d'elle .. De ma mère je veux dire

Miguel : Tu lui ressembles beaucoup à vrai dire . Sur pas mal de points en fait . Comme toi elle était prête à se sacrifier pour ses amis et se battre sans penser aux conséquences si ça lui permettait de mettre les personnes qu'elle aime à l'abri ... Parce qu'elle était comme ça et toi tu es exactement comme elle . A un détail près .

Haly : Lequel ?

Miguel : Jamais . Jamais elle n'aurait choisit de son plein gré le monde surnaturel

Haly : Pourquoi ? Je veux dire .. C'était une fée .. Elle même était surnaturelle

Miguel : C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait le même choix que toi . Ta mère voulait plus que tout se débarasser de ses pouvoirs ... La vie lui avait fait cadeau d'un don , mais elle n'en voulait pas ... Elle voulait juste être ... Normale ... Humaine ...

Haly : Je peux comprendre qu'elle aspirait à une vie normale , je suis moi aussi passée par là .. Mais voilà , un jour j'ai compris qui j'étais et où était ma place ... Et ma place est ici à Beacon Hills ... Dans leur monde . Et je ne changerais rien pour ça au monde ... Vous les voyez sans doute comme des monstres , mais certains n'ont pas choisi de devenir loup - garou . D'autres sont nés comme ça ... Ils ne sont pas mauvais .. Au contraire .. Ils inssuflent l'espoir de rendre un jour le monde meilleur ... Et on a besoin de personnes comme eux pour être inspirés ... Ils font le bien autour d'eux en combattant le mal . En s'oubliant eux même et en oubliant de vivre ... Ce sont les gentils et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai choisi leur camp .. Mais quand on y pense . Il n'y a pas vraiment de camp pas vrai ? . Je veux dire , c'est un perpétuel combat de notre existence ... C'est le bien contre le mal . Les gentils contres les méchants ... L'espoir contre la désolation et la lumière contre les ténèbres ... Ils sont tout ça à la fois . Ils sont le bien . Les gentils . L'espoir et la lumière ... Alors si c'est ça le pire côté de mon choix et que ça vous froisse à cause de vos convictions ou vos croyances , mon père . Tant pis . Parce que j'assume totalement ma position ...

Miguel : Je te reconnais bien en ta mère Haly . Comme elle tu défends tes opinions jusqu'au bout ... Elle serait vraiment très fière de toi ...

Haly : Je mène ma propre barque et je décide de mes choix et les conséquences que ça peut avoir sur ma vie ... Je suis guidée par mes émotions . Mon ressenti ...

Miguel : Et ton âme ...

Là , Haly soutenait son regard . Lui aussi savait que son âme était pure ... Mais Haly n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi c'était si important et pourquoi ça comptait autant ... Puis là le père Miguel se recula de deux pas , tout en souriant à Haly . Celle ci fut surprise par sa réaction .

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous partez ? Déjà ?

Miguel : Comme je te l'ai dis Haly . Ma mission est remplie alors je peux partir en paix ...

Haly : Je comprend pas ... Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Et là , le père Miguel sortit un couteau de sous sa ceinture ... Prêt à se sacrifier ... A mourir

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lâchez ça !

Mais celui ci ne l'écoutait pas . Haly courru vers lui afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais il était trop tard . Le prête dans un dernier sourire , passa la lame sous sa gorge , sous les yeux terrifiés d'Haly ... Celui ci tomba à terre et Haly tomba à genoux à ses côtés . Elle essayait de compresser la plaie mais c'était déjà trop tard , il sétouffait avec son propre sang ...Du sang , il y en avait de partout , ce qui donnait le tournis à Haly ... Elle commençait à ne pas se sentir bien ... Elle tourna de l'oeil et devenu pâle ...

Haly : Non , non , non , non ... Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? " laissant échapper ses larmes "

Miguel : Trouves ... trouves ta soeur et ... Accomplissez ... Accomplissez le sacrifice " toussotant avant de rendre son dernier souffle " ...

Haly : Non ... Vous n'êtes pas mort .. Réveillez vous ... Réveillez vous !... A l'aide ... Aidez moi ... Il y a quelqu'un ... " hurla t'elle , pleurant , cognant du poing sur sa poitrine "

Mais celui ci était parti ... Et Haly s'éffondrait sur le corps de celui ci . Pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas , mais ses émotions avaient eu raison d'elle ...  
>Haly en avait vu des choses depuis qu'elle était de retour à Beacon Hills , c'est sur ... Mais là c'était différent . C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme mourir sous ses yeux et de la pire façon qu'il puisse y avoir ... Elle fini par se resaisir , mais celle ci était totalement perturbée ... Silencieuse .. Son corps tout entier ressemblait à de la guimauve ...Elle était couverte de sang . Ses vêtements en étaient imprégnés ainsi que son visage et ses cheveux ... Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement . Elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea au loft ... Les garçons étaient toujours là-bas à attendre désespéremment de ses nouvelles , mais en vain ... Puis soudain Haly se trouvait devant la porte du loft . Scott et Derek sentirent de suite l'odeur de sang et étaient sur leur garde . Stiles ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait . Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Haly fit son apparition ... Puis elle s'avançait doucement vers les garçons . Ceux ci restèrent sans voix en la voyant ... Elle était là , à errer , couverte de sang . Le regard vide et totalement désorientée ... Derek se précipitait vers elle , posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son visage ...<p>

Derek : Haly ... Où étais tu passé bon sang ? ... Haly !

Mais celle ci avait beau fixer Derek , aucun mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche . Quand à Derek , lui avait pu lire la terreur dans son regard . Stiles s'approcha à son tour pour essayer de la faire réagir ...

Stiles : Haly .. C'est Stiles .. Est ce que tu m'entends ? Haly ?

Mais tous les mots et crissements de leur voix résonnèrent dans la tête d'Haly ... Elle fit prise de vertiges , et soudainement , elle tomba à terre , à genoux , pleurant ... Derek s'agenouilla à ses côtés , la prenant dans ses bras tentant de la calmer , mais il n'y parvint pas . Tout comme Stiles et Scott ... Derek décidait de l'allonger sur le lit , et celle ci fini par s'endormir ... Les garçons étaient totalement paniqués et choqués ... C'est comme si Haly s'était enfermée dans un mutisme alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le père Miguel ... Elle avait vraiment été secouée ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à votre avis ?...

Derek : Je ne sais pas , elle n'est pas blessée . Elle n'a aucune blessure et il est clair que ce n'est pas son sang ...

Stiles : Est ce qu'elle a ... Est ce qu'elle a tué quelqu'un ?

Scott : Non je ne crois pas

Stiles : Comment ça , tu ne crois pas Scott . Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Scott : Elle ne ressent pas la culpabilité .. Elle est ... Je sais pas ... Elle est ...

Derek : Terrifiée , elle est terrifiée Stiles ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant alors ?

Scott : On doit attendre qu'elle se réveille pour nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ... On ne peut rien faire d'autre Stiles ...

Derek : Si ... Maintenant que l'éclipse lunaire est passée , je pourrais peut être repassé par chez elle . Voir si je suis passé à côté de quelque chose .. Sans mes pouvoirs , un détail m'a peut être échappé ...

Scott : Ok , vas y fait ça Derek ... Une fois que tu es sur place , tu nous appelle d'accord ...

Stiles : On va veiller sur elle Derek ... Vas y et essaie de trouver des réponses ...

Derek : Je vous appelle ..

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Derek était déjà sur place ... Il fit à nouveau le tour de la maison mais rien . Puis une brise de vent se faufila , ce qui vint chatouiller les sens de Derek . En effet , celui ci pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang . La même odeur qu'Haly dégageait en rentrant dans le loft . Derek suivi la piste et là , il resta sans voix face à ce qu'il venait de trouver ... Derek venait de trouver le cadavre du père Miguel , près de la " tombe " du père d'Haly ... Stiles et Scott attendirent plus de trois quarts d'heure avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Derek ... Puis le téléphone de Scott sonna

_[ - Alors Derek tu as trouvé quelque chose -_

_- On a un problème Scott -_

_- Comment ça on a un problème . Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Derek ... Derek !_

_- Il y a un cadavre Scott ... Un homme est mort ici . Juste sur la tombe de Deucalion _

_- T'es pas sérieux Derek _

_- Je crois qu'Haly a tué un homme Scott " inquiet " ]_

Puis celui ci raccrocha ...

Stiles : Alors Scott . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Scott avait l'air bouleversé ...

Stiles : Scott !

Scott : Derek ... Il a ... Il a trouvé un cadavre ...

Stiles : Ça ne prouve rien Scott

Puis Scott fixa son regard dans celui de Stiles

Scott : Le corps était sur la tombe de Deucalion Stiles ...

Stiles : Alors quoi ? Haly a tué ce mec

Scott : Je ne sais pas Stiles .. Je sais plus ...

Stiles : Dis moi la vérité

Scott : Haly a sans doute tué cet homme Stiles ... Je suis désolé ...

Puis là , ils sursautèrent d'un coup par les cris d'Haly qui venait de se réveiller


	59. Accepter l'inacceptable

Haly venait d'émerger et Stiles se précipitait de suite vers elle étant donné que Derek n'était toujours pas revenu ...

Stiles : Hey , Haly ...

Haly : Stiles ... Qu'est ce que je fais ici ... Où est Derek ...

Scott : Calmes toi Haly . Tout va bien . Tu es en sécurité maintenant .

Celle ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott disait ça mais elle ne tarda pas à comprendre , quand elle vit ses vêtements et ses mains immaculés de sang ...

Stiles : Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé ... On devait se rejoindre au cabinet de Deaton en fin d'après midi , mais t'es jamais venu Haly ... Où étais tu ?

Haly : J'ai reçu ce pli à la bibliothèque . Dedans il y avait cette carte avec le symbole de la royauté Française .. Le même que ma marque de naissance . Et au dos un numéro de téléphone . J'ai pas réfléchi , j'ai appelé ... Et un homme m'a répondu ... Il avait l'air de savoir des choses . Beaucoup de choses sur ma famille alors j'ai pas réfléchi . Je lui ai donné rendez vous et on s'est vu et puis ... Et puis il est mort ...Oh mon dieu ..

Scott : Tu te rappelles comment il est mort ...

Haly : Comment je pourrais oublier ... Il s'est tranché la gorge sous mes yeux . J'ai essayé ... J'ai essayé de compresser la plaie , de l'aider mais c'était trop tard ... Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et il est mort !

Stiles : Est ce que tu sais qui c'était

Haly : Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais il connaissait ma mère . Céleste ... C'est ... C'était le père Miguel . Il avait aidé ma mère à nous mettre au monde ma soeur et moi ...

Scott : Pourquoi t'a t'il contacté ... Haly ?

Haly : Il ... Il

Puis soudain Derek fit son apparition . En voyant Haly , il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas pressé et celle ci le rejoignit et tous les deux se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre ...

Derek : Où étais tu passée bon sang ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude Haly . J'ai eu tellement peur .. Est ce qu'au moins tu vas bien ?

Haly : Je vais bien Derek . Je .. Je n'ai tué personne .

Puis Haly racontait à nouveau comment le sang du père Miguel s'était retrouvé sur elle ... Et qui il était ...

Derek : Et ce Miguel , que voulait il ?

Haly : Il m'a raconté des choses totalement dingues . Totalement insensées ...

Stiles : Comme quoi

Haly : Tout ce qu'on a pu vous dire sur le néméton est faux . ce n'est pas vous ni même la mort de Paige qui a activé ses pouvoirs Derek . C'est ... c'est ma mère .. Le lendemain de son accouchement , , le père Miguel voulait s'assurer que ma mère aille bien car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang lors de notre mise au monde avec Hope . Mais quand il l'a trouvé , elle était à terre baignant dans son sang ... Alors il s'est précipité pour voir si elle était morte mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Elle respirait encore , c'était faible mais elle respirait . Miguel sur le moment n'a pas réfléchi et il a porté ma mère jusqu'au néméton pensant que celui ci pourrait la guérir . Mais ça a été bien pire que ça .. Ma mère est morte là - bas et le néméton a absorbé le sang qui coulait du corps de ma mère . C'est ce qui a donné un pouvoir sans égal à celui ci ...

Scott : Et c'est tout . Je veux dire , il n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour te raconter comment ta mère est morte Haly .

Stiles : Haly , s'il te plaît . Qu'est ce que tu ne nous dis pas

Haly : Le sang de ma mère a coulé pour donner tout ce pouvoir au néméton . Et pour le détruire , le sang de sa descendance doit couler

Derek : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ...

Haly : Hope et moi devons faire couler notre sang et se sacrifier pour " tuer " le néméton

Stiles : T'es en train de nous dire que toutes les deux devez mourir pour faire de ce néméton une souche sans défense .. C'est bien ça Haly ...

Mais celle ci ne ne répondit pas et leur tourna le dos

Stiles : Haly

Haly : C'est ça Stiles . En nous sacrifiant , Beacon Hills ne sera plus attiré par le surnaturel car la balise sera anéantie ...

Derek : Non Haly ... Tu peux pas faire ça . Tu n'envisages sérieusement pas de faire ça parce que je ne te laisserais pas faire . Par après tout ce qu'on a traversé . Pas avant que ...

Stiles : Avant que quoi ...

Scott : Pas avant que quoi Derek ...

Derek : Pas avant d'avoir prit le temps de vivre ...

Haly : Je n'ai pas réfléchis au pour et au contre et je ne dis pas que je le ferais . Mais si ça permettait de tous vous sauver alors je n'hésiterais pas . Vous le savez aussi bien que moi que je prend mes propres décisions toute seule ...

Derek : Oui mais pas quand ça implique ton suicide Haly ! " dit il énervé "

Haly : Je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'entendre ou de concevoir cette hypothèse mais on peut faire en sorte que notre sacrifice n'en soit pas vraiment un

Scott : Comment ça ?

Haly : Ma soeur est une sorcière et je sais qu'elle m'avait jeté un sort de protection pour me sauver , même si ça n'a pas marché ... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec sa magie et les compétences de Deaton , on peut réussir à finter la mort .. J'en suis sure car il ne peut pas l'être autrement . Et Derek , je te rappelle que maintenant je cicatrise alors peut être que j'ai plus de chance d'être protégée par ce sort ...

Stiles : Si tu avais raison et je ne dis pas que tu as raison d'accord . Mais si jamais ça fonctionne , il y a quand même un problème et pas des moindres .

Haly : Lequel Stiles

Stiles : Ta soeur Haly . On ne sait pas où elle est et je te rappelle qu'elle a une fille . Jamais ... Jamais elle n'abandonnera sa fille , on a tous bien vu comment elle l'aimait ...

Haly : Je lui laisserais le choix Stiles ... Parce que jamais je ne forcerais une personne à abandonner les personnes qu'elle aime

Derek : Mais toi tu es prête à nous abandonner Haly

Haly : Non Derek

Derek : Si car c'est ce que tu feras Haly si tu décides de te sacrifier ...

Puis Derek se rapprocha d'elle , larme à l'oeil . Lui prenant les mains .

Derek : Qu'en est il de nos projets Haly . As tu déjà oublié ... Tu m'as dis oui tu te rappelles ...

Haly : Je n'ai rien oublié Derek . Chacune de tes paroles résonnent dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie ... Je t'ai dis oui , c'est vrai ... Et je te promet que je tiendrais cette promesse Derek . Pour la première fois de ma vie , j'ai la sensation que je peux vraiment être utile . Je sais que tout se passera bien . Tu dois avoir confiance en moi " tout en mettant sa main sur sa joue "

Derek : J'ai confiance en toi Haly . C'est juste .. Je ne veux pas te perdre . Je ne peux pas , tu comprends

Haly : Ça n'arrivera pas Derek ... Crois en moi s'il te plaît ...

Après un long silence ...

Derek : D'accord ... Je te suis ... Mais si je vois que tu tardes trop je ferais ce qui est nécessaire Haly . Je ne te laisserais pas le choix

Haly : Tu feras ce que tu dois faire Derek ...

Derek : Très bien

Scott et Stiles s'étaient mis à l'écart afin de laisser un peu d'initmidé à Derek et Haly . Mais Scott n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter quelques brides de conversation et Derek soupçonna quelque chose

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Scott

Scott : Heu ... Moi ?... Rien

Derek : Scott ?

Scott : Ok très bien . J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez , pas tout ...

Haly : Et alors ? Tu vas t'opposer à moi Scott ?

Scott : Non , ça n'a rien à voir . Je me demande simplement à quoi tu as dis oui à Derek ...

Stiles : De quoi il parle ?

Là , Haly et Derek se fixèrent . Incrédules .

Haly : Derek , je pense qu'on devrait leur dire maintenant ...

Stiles : Nous dire quoi

Derek : Haly , c'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer

Haly : Je sais bien Derek , mais je crois que là , on est plus à temps pour les convenances

Scott : Hey , de quoi vous parlez ?

Derek : Ok ... Je me lance ... Normalement j'avais pas à faire ça comme ça . J'aurais du aller voir ton père Stiles , car il considère Haly comme sa fille et elle comme son père .

Stiles : Mon père ?

Derek : Oui . De là je lui aurais demandé sa permission

Scott : Sa permission ?

Derek : Oui Scott . Car c'est ce que fait un homme quand il veut épouser la femme qu'il aime . Il en parle d'abord à son père

Stiles : Attends quoi ! Tu veux dire que ... Vous deux ... Vous allez ... J'y crois pas " fit il excité et surprit "

Scott : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis Derek

Derek : Parce qu'on avait trop de choses en tête ... Mais voilà , maintenant vous êtes au courant . J'ai demandé sa main à Haly et elle m'a dit oui ...

Scott : Félicitations mon vieux " répondit il en lui faisant une accolade "

Haly : Stiles ? Tu ne dis rien

Stiles : Viens dans mes bras ... Je suis tellement content pour toi . Pour vous deux . Sincèrement ... Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux . Derek mon vieux , t'es un chanceux . Surtout prend bien soin d'elle " lança il tout en serrant la main de Derek avant de le serrer dans ses bras "

Derek : Je te le promet Stiles ..

Après cette nouvelle et après avoir reprit leurs esprits , Haly était à nouveau ailleurs . Perdue dans ses pensées ...

Derek : Haly ? Tout va bien ?

Haly : Oui ça va . Je repensais à Deaton en fait . Tu m'as dis Derek qu'il avait sans doute des réponses , qu'il pensait avoir trouvé ce que je suis ... Je veux savoir .. Scott tu penses qu"on peut aller le voir maintenant ?

Scott : Heu . Oui , bien sur . Je lui envoie un texto ..

Après avoir envoyé le texto et après qu'Haly se soit douchée , tous les quatres se rendirent au cabinet . Ils étaient enfin arrivés .

Haly : Bonsoir Deaton

Deaton : Haly ... Scott m'a dit que tu voulais avoir des réponses

Haly : Oui . Derek m'a dit que vous aviez sans doute entendu parler de quelque chose de similaire avec mon cas

Deaton : Oui . En effet . J'ai trouvé un " témoin "

Derek : Un témoin . Qu'est ce que ça veut dire

Deaton : Quelqu'un qui comme Haly a été mordu , qui a survécu mais qui ne s'est pas transformé en loup- garou ... A vrai dire , il est resté humain .

Haly : Comment c'est possible .

Deaton : Comme toi il avait l'âme pure Haly ... Il est resté humain tout en acquérant les capacités de celui qui l'avait mordu ... Il était devenu rapide , plus fort . Il entendait mieux que jamais , sans parler de son odorat ... Et bien sur il pouvait guérir comme n'importe quel loup - garou ...

Haly : Cette histoire est très bien racontée Deaton . A un détail près ..

Scott : Lequel ?

Haly : Je peux guérir c'est vrai ... Mais je n'ai acquis aucune capacité de Scott . Je ne suis pas rapide , ni plus forte . Ni rien du tout d'ailleurs ... Est ce que c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ...

Tout le monde regardait Haly . Presque inquiet . En effet celle ci avait vraiment plus chaud que d'habitude et ne se sentait pas très bien depuis son arrivée au cabinet ...

Derek : Tu vas bien ?

Haly : Oui ... Enfin . Pas trop ... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer Derek ...

Stiles : Assis toi Haly " fit il avant de lui ramener un verre d'eau " ... Tiens ...

Haly : Merci Stiles ... Alors Deaton , que disiez vous ?

Deaton : Tu sais que chaque cas est différent Haly . Ça dépend aussi de la nature de la personne . De son âme . Son caractère . On sait que la morsure reflète la vraie nature ... Tu n'as pas peut être pas acquis les dons de Scott , mis à part la guérison ... Mais on te connaît tous ici Haly . On sait qui tu es et que tu es prête à tous les sacrifices pour sauver les personnes que tu aimes ...

Puis là , les quatres jeunes se regardèrent avec désolation ... Ce qui n'échappait pas à Deaton

Deaton : Haly . Tu es une protectrice ...

Haly : Une quoi ?

Derek : Une protectrice ... Ça me paraît logique ...

Stiles : Tu veux bien nous éclairer s'il te plaît

Derek : La morsure reflète ta vraie personnalité et c'est ce qu'elle est ... Elle protège les personnes qu'elle aime . Comme elle l'a toujours fait Stiles ... Telle une protectrice

Haly : Et qu'est ce que ça implique pour moi alors

Deaton : Rien , c'est juste une appelation . Ni plus ni moins .. Le fait que tu n'as pas les dons de Scott en revanche me laisse perplexe

Stiles : Pourquoi ça ?

Deaton : Car elle devrait les avoir ... Mais ce n'est sans doute rien ... Ça arrivera plus tard sans doute ...

Mais Haly , malgré qu'elle soit assise , se sentait toujours mal . Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait ... Les garçons voyaient bien que celle ci n'était pas dans son assiette ... Alors Scott , en bon alpha qu'il était décidait de tendre l'oreille afin d'écouter les sens d'Haly ... Derek et Stiles eux , étaient restés près d'Haly . Mais Scott découvrit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupconné . Qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ...Il entendait le coeur d'Haly , qui était plus rapide que la normale et il entendit en bruit sourd . Un autre battement de coeur . Beaucoup plus calme , plus léger et plus régulier ... Il était presque sous le choc , ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Derek ... Donc celui ci décidait à son tour de tendre ses oreilles et là , celui ci tomba à terre . Puis fixait Scott abasourdi ...Stiles et Deaton étaient totalement inquiet car ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils avaient bien vu au regard des deux autres hommes que ça avait l'air d'être sérieux ...

Stiles : Scott ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ... Scott !

Scott : C'est Haly

Stiles : Quoi Haly . Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Haly : Scott , qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Scott : Tu es ... Tu es enceinte Haly ...

Haly : Quoi ! Non ... C'est ... C'est impossible Scott ... Ça ne se peut pas ... On a ... Non Scott . Tu fais erreur ... Je l'aurais remarqué quand même ... Derek dis lui ...

Derek !

Mais celui ci était si ébranlé qu'il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui ... Il était sous le choc ... La femme qu'il aime et qui avait décider de l'épouser était enceinte alors que celle ci allait se sacrifier pour le sauver ... Pour tous les sauver ...


	60. Perdre pied

Haly était sous le choc par la nouvelle mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire . Alors si elle était sous le choc , pour Derek c'était pire ... Il était révolté . Mais pas par rapport à cette grossesse , par rapport aux décisions d'Haly ... Stiles s'approchait d'elle , posant une main sur son bras .

Stiles : Haly ? Tu vas bien

Haly : Non ça va pas du tout Stiles . J'étouffe ici . J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ... Il faut que je sorte d'ici " lança t'elle paniqué , le souffle court , faisant les cents pas " ...

Stiles : Ok , viens ... Je te ramène chez toi ...

Puis il lança un regard vers Scott . Derek était toujours assis par terre , genoux pliés et ses mains posées dessus . Il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien ... Lui aussi était choqué ...

Scott : C'est bon vas y Stiles . Je m'occupe de Derek

Puis Stiles parti avec Haly . Une Haly qu'il avait du soutenir par la force de ses bras car celle ci était déroutée et désorientée ... Mais surtout toute tremblottante ..

Scott : Deaton . Est ce que c'est possible qu'un loup - garou soit en état de choc

Deaton : En temps normal , je t'aurais dis non Scott ... Mais là ... Aide le à se relever

Puis Scott s'avança vers Derek , s'accroupit à ses côtés posant une main sur son épaule

Scott : Derek ?... Est ce que ça va ? ... Derek !

Mais celui ci ne semblait pas écouter Scott ... Il le regardait pourtant , mais son regard était vide ... Ailleurs . Tout comme son esprit .. Alors ne pouvant le sortir de son " mutisme " Scott décidait de se transformer en alpha . Et il se mit à rugir si fort que les murs en tremblaient . Ce qui fit sortir Derek de son état second ... Puis Scott était à nouveau Scott .

Scott : Tu vas bien Derek ?

Derek : Pas vraiment . Comment je pourrais ... Haly est enceinte et on sait d'avance que ce bébé n'aura aucune chance ...

Deaton : Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Scott : L'homme qui a aidé Haly à venir au monde est venu la voir hier ... Il lui a raconté des choses juste avant de se donner la mort ...

Deaton : Tu veux parler du père Miguel .

Scott : Oui c'est ça

Deaton : Mais quel est le rapport avec Haly ou son bébé

Derek : Tout ... La vérité c'est que c'est le sang de Céleste qui a rendu ses pouvoirs au néméton ... Peut importe ce que nous avons fais par la suite , le néméton était déjà " actif " ... Et depuis le sacrifice des ses trois idiots ...

Scott : Je te rappelle qu'on a fait ça pour sauver nos parents ... Toi que faisais tu en attendant !

Deaton : Les garçons , calmez vous . Ça ne vous servira à rien de vous battre ... Derek continue

Les deux jeunes se fixèrent et Derek reprit

Derek : Pour faire court . Seul le sang de la descendance de Céleste peut une fois pour toute anéantir le néméton ... Et quand je dis que le sang devra couler , c'est qu'elle et sa soeur devront se sacrifier ... Voilà ce que ça dire .. Ce bébé est déjà mort !

Scott : C'est pas tout

Deaton : Comment ça ?

Scott : Haly a un plan

Derek : Tu penses pas sérieusement à la suivre sur ce coup là Scott ...

Scott : Tu as dis toi même que tu la suivrais

Derek : C'était avant que j'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte Scott ! " cria t'il énervé "

Deaton : Stop ! Scott , quel est son plan ...

Scott : Elle a dit qu'elle pourrait finter la mort ... Avec l'aide de sa soeur et la votre ... Après tout , quand on s'est sacrifié , on est resté mort plusieurs heures ... Alors est ce que ce serait possible en associant vos qualités de druide à la magie d'Hope ...

Deaton : Je pense ... Je pense que ce serait possible oui ... Mais tu dois savoir que ça comporte toujours des risques et là ils sont encore plus gros ... Haly est enceinte donc plus fragile . Même si on arrivait à mettre ça en place . D'une part on ne sait pas où se trouve sa soeur , et d'une autre part , elles devront malgré tout mourir , ce qui en effet comporte un risque pour la grossesse ...

Derek : Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas à ça quand même . Je veux dire à un plan pour qu'elle se sacrifie .. Je vous laisserais pas faire , t'es bien conscient de ça Scott ...  
>Scott : Ecoute Derek . Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle de décider ... Tu sais qu'elle a toujours voulu être mâitre de ses décisions et de ses choix ... Que crois tu qu'il se passera si tu ne lui laisses pas le choix ... Elle se renfermera sur elle même . A se poser des questions et peut être même qu'elle partira ...<p>

Derek : Je ne te suis pas ..

Scott : Toutes les décisions , tous les choix qu'elle a pu faire jusqu'à maintenant . Elle l'a fait pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime ... Parce qu'elle est comme ça et c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait ... Et je suis désolé de te le dire , mais c'est ce qu'elle continuera de faire . Tu te rappelles , Deaton nous a dit que c'était une protrectrice ... Si tu l'as prives de son libre arbitre , elle finira par te détester ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Derek ?

Deerek : Tu crois vraiment ça Scott !

Deaton : Ce sera pire Derek ... Elle pense faire le bien en faisant ça et de vous donner une chance à chacun de pouvoir avoir une vie normale car c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu au fond d'elle . Que vous soyez heureux ... Si elle n'accomplit pas ce qu'elle pense être son devoir , elle devra en subir les conséquences

Derek : Quelles conséquences ? De quoi parlez vous ?

Deaton : Elle devra lutter encore et toujours , face à des créatures , des monstres et bien pire encore ... Et ce ne sera pas son choix Derek ... Tu sais qu'au fond qu'on a raison ...

Derek : Alors on devrait la laisser se sacrifier pour tous nous sauver nous , c'est ça ! . Pour qu'elle nous ... Protège .. Mais elle , qui va la protéger hein ... Elle n'a même pas encore eu le temps de vivre ! Comment je pourrais accepter ça alors qu'elle porte mon enfant et qu'on était sur le point de se marier ! Vous l'accepteriez vous ?

Scott : Si c'était son choix ... Oui ...

Derek : Je .. Je refuse de la perdre . J'en ai assez entendu ...

Puis là Derek parti sans se retourner ... Scott voulu le retenir mais Deaton l'en empêcha ...

Deaton : Laisse le Scott , il a besoin de temps

Scott : Oui ... Vous savez d'un côté il n'a pas tort . On ne peut pas perdre Haly ... Pas encore ... Derek ne le supportrait pas et je vous parle même de Stiles . Vous avez bien vu comment il était quand il l'a cru morte ... Il ne le supporterait pas ... Pas cette fois ...

Deaton : Je sais Scott ... C'est pour ça qu'on doit trouver sa soeur ..

Scott : Comment ? Elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle a retrouvé sa fille

Deaton : Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait la retrouver . Fais moi confiance Scott

Scott : Je vous ai toujours fais confiance

Deaton : Rentre chez toi maintenant Scott . Va te reposer . On aura le temps de reparler de tout ça ...

Scott : Oui ... Bonne nuit

Deaton : Bonne nuit Scott

Puis celui ci parti et rentrait chez lui ...

_**[ Chez Haly ]**_

Stiles et Haly étaient arrivés et descendirent de la voiture

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'on fait là franchement

Stiles : Comment ça , je comprend pas . Tu as dis que tu avais besoin d'air ...

Haly : Je sais .. Je veux dire . Moi ... QU'est ce que JE fais là ... Depuis que je suis ici , à Beacon Hills , le malheur ne fait que frapper à ma porte et à la votre . Vous êtes constamment en danger et je ne suis même pas capable de vous protéger

Stiles fit un pas vers Haly et lui pris les mains ...

Stiles : C'est faux ... Tu nous as sauvé face aux berserkers . Tu as donné ta vie pour nous Haly pour nous débarasser de Kate ... Tu as sauvé Derek , Peter et Scott d'une morte certaine ... Tu veux que je continue ? Ta place est ici et tu le sais mieux que quiconque ... Et puis ... J'ai besoin de toi , tu te rappelles ... Jamais .. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber Haly ... " fit il la serrant dans ses bras " . Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeller qui tu es mais je vais quand même te le dire Haly .. Tu es celle qui a toujours su faire face sans jamais te démonter . Tu as toujours pris sur toi sans jamais penser à toi justement ... Parce que seul le bien des autres compte , quitte à mettre ta vie entre parenthèse ... Tu as déjà tellement perdu Haly , et pourtant regardes toi ... Tu es toujours debout et tu vas te marier Haly ... C'est pas rien ... Voilà qui tu es Haly et pourquoi tu dois te battre ... Alors ne baisses pas les bras maintenant ...

Haly : Je suis désolée ... Tu as raison . Au fond je sais que tu as raison ... Peut être que mes hormones me jouent des tours ... Ecoute . Est ce que tu dois rentrer maintenant ?

Stiles : Non pourquoi ?

Haly : J'aimerais que tu m'amènes à l'hôpital . J'ai besoin d'avoir la certitude que je suis bien enceinte Stiles et surtout depuis quand ? C'est vraiment important .

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Haly : Si j'étais déjà enceinte avant de mourir , tout en restant morte pendant deux jours Stiles ... Comment ce foetus aurait pu survivre ... Sans oxygnène , mon sang , ma vie ... C'est juste impossible ... Si j'étais enceinte avant ça , ça voudrait dire ...

Stiles : Que ton plan pour finter la mort n'est pas une si mauvaise idée

Haly : C'est ça Stiles ... " souriante "

Stiles : Allez monte , on y va .

Puis les deux jeunes se rendirent à l'hôpital . Ils y avaient passé la nuit , le temps d'attendre les résultats de la prise de sang ... Ce n'est que très tôt le matin que Melissa était venue les voir

Melissa : Hey , comment ça va Haly ?

Haly : Ça va ..Merci . Vous ... Vous avez mes résultats ?

Melissa : Oui ... Tu es bien enceinte , il n'y a pas de doute là dessus ...

Haly : De combien ?

Melissa : De cinq semaines et demie Haly ...

Là , Haly et Stiles se fixèrent . Haly avait les larmes aux yeux avec un léger sourire . Un sourire d'espoir et Stiles connaissait bien ce sourire ... Là elle se leva et prit Stiles dans ses bras . Celui ci avait répondu à son étreinte en la serrant fort et soulagé

Stiles : Rien n'est encore perdu Haly .

Haly : Stiles , on s'en sortira " fit elle pleurant et rigolant en même temps "

Melissa ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait et décidait de les laisser seuls . En effet , rien n'était encore perdu . Haly était déjà enceinte quand elle était restée morte pendant deux jours ... Haly le savait ... L'espoir est le plus grand des maux mais il est aussi le plus grand remèdes ...


	61. Point de rupture

Stiles et Haly arrivaient à peine à croire ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir . En effet le bébé ... Le foetus que portait Haly avait réussi à survivre quand celle ci était " morte " ... Melissa avait quand même demandé à ce qu'elle passe une échographie pour voir si tout était normal ...

Stiles : Tu vois Haly , une fois de plus tu as cru que ce serait possible ... Cet espoir ne t'a jamais perdu et on dirait que lui non plus n'a pas envie de t'abandonner

Haly : Tu as peut être raison Stiles . Mais attendons de voir le résultat lors de l'échographie ... La prise de sang a révélé une grossesse datant de cinq semaines et demie mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que le foetus se développe correctement ...

Stiles : Tu ne vas pas perdre espoir ... Pas maintenant .. Pas après tout ça ...

Puis Stiles s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Haly

Haly : Crois moi Stiles . Je ne veux vraiment pas perdre espoir mais je préfère me préparer à toute éventualité ... On ne parle pas de tuer un berserker ou de rompre un lien. On parle de finter la mort ... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prendre à la légère . On ne doit pas .

Stiles : Je sais , je ne dis pas ça Haly . C'est juste que ... Non rien laisse tomber

Haly : Stiles . A quoi tu penses ? Dis moi ce que tu ressens . Parle moi s'il te plaît . " fit elle posant sa main sur son bras "

Stiles : C'est juste que pour une fois dans toute ta vie , tu as enfin trouvé ta place . Tu as tes amis , ton boulot et surtout tu as Derek ... Tu as trouvé ton âme soeur Haly . Vous allez vous marier et maintenant tu es enceinte ... Ce que je veux dire , c'est que tu n'as pas eu le temps de vivre ta vie que tu décides déjà d'y mettre fin .

Haly : C'est de ça dont il s'agit alors . Tu vas essayer de me stopper Stiles ..

Stiles : Non . Je ne te stoperrais car je sais que quoi que je puisse dire ou faire , ta décision est prise et que tu ne reviendras pas dessus ... Tu me tuerais avant c'est sur " plaisanta t'il "

Haly : Alors qu'est ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre Stiles . Je ne te suis pas

Stiles : Je sais que pour accomplir ce sacrifice tu dois mourir .. Mais si jamais tu ne revenais pas Haly . Tu as pensé aux conséquences . Tu as pensé à ce que ça pourrait me faire ... Tu as pensé à Derek ... Je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois Haly et à chaque fois j'ai cru mourir . Si ça devait arriver une troisième fois , je ne m'en remettrais pas . C'est sur ..

Haly : Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Stiles Stilinski ... J'ai réfléchi à tout ça bien sur . A toi . Au mal que je pourrais faire et au vide que je laisserais . Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère car je peux te promettre que j'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir ... Ah ça non alors ... Mais quand je te dis que tu dois me faire confiance ...

Stiles : Je te fais confiance Haly

Haly : Alors continue d'avoir confiance Stiles ... Je suis plus forte que ça et je me battrais jusqu'au bout ... Et si je devais ne pas revenir , tu devras ... Tu devras me laisser partir ... Tu comprends ça Stiles ...

Stiles : Je sais ... Je sais Haly ..

Puis celle ci s'approchait de lui , passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort . Puis arriva Melissa

Melissa : Haly ? Tu es prête ? C'est l'heure

Haly : Oui . C'est parti

Haly se leva et commençait à suivre Melissa tandis que Stiles restait assit sur le lit

Haly : Stiles , tu ne viens pas ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas Haly . Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui devrait être là pour faire ça .

Haly : Je sais bien Stiles , mais dis toi que c'est juste un contrôle de routine pour vérifier que tout va bien

Melissa : Elle a raison Stiles . C'est juste pour vérifier que la grossesse se déroule correctement .

Haly : Alors tu viens ?

Stiles : Très bien , je te suis .

Les deux jeunes se trouvèrent dans la salle ou l'on pratique les échographies . Là le gynécologue commençait à pratiquer celle ci ... Il examina le foetus pendant dix bonnes longues minutes ...

Haly : Alors ?

Gynéco : Ecoutez , tout va bien . D'après vos résultats sanguins , je peux dire avec certitude que la grossesse évolue correctement . Même plus que la normale en fait ...Mais tout va très bien ...

Haly : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par " plus que la normale "

Gynéco : Vos analyses estiment votre grossesse à cinq semaines et demie mais d'après mes mesures , je dirais plutôt que vous êtes enceinte de sept semaines .

Haly : Est ce que c'est grave ? Comment c'est possible ?

Gynéco : Non ce n'est pas grave . Dans certains cas les analyses sanguines diffèrent de l'échographie mais rien d'anormal . Comme je vous l'ai dis . Tout est normal ... Et votre prise de sang ne montre rien d'alarmant . En revanche , j'aimerais vous voir toutes les deux semaines pour être sur que tout continue dévoluer normalement . Correctement

Haly : Oui ... Bien sur ... Une mesure préventive . Est ce que ...Est ce que je peux entendre son coeur ?

Gynéco : Bien sur .

Puis là Haly attrapa la main de Stiles qui avait été en retrait et silencieux jusqu'à présent ...Le gynécologue pratiquait son examen et là , on entendit les battements de coeur du foetus . Stiles était touché , il regarda Haly avec émotion . Lui souriant . Celle ci le regardait à son tour , lui souriant aussi tout en laissant couler une larme le long de son visage . Larme de bonheur .

Haly ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si oui ou non elle voudrait des enfants , si elle se marierait un jour . Et aujourd'hui elle avait dit oui à l'homme qu'elle aime et elle portait son enfant . Elle avait elle aussi droit à sa part de bonheur . Et elle venait tout juste d'en prendre conscience ...

Gynéco : Ecoutez tout va bien . On se revoit dans deux semaines d'accord

Haly : Bien . A bientôt Docteur .

Puis les deux jeunes quittèrent la salle d'attente et quittèrent l'hôpital également .

Stiles : Ecoute Haly . Tu devrais aller voir Derek . Il faut que tu lui parles . Quand on est parti hier , il était vraiment pas bien tu sais ...

Haly : Je sais Stiles , c'est pour ça que tu vas me déposer chez lui . Je voulais être sure avant de pouvoir aller lui parler ... Je voulais aller le voir plus tôt , mais j'avais besoin de réponses tu comprends . Besoin de le rassurer avec du concrès . J'ai bien vu à quel point il se sentait mal Stiles . Et tout ça par ma faute . A cause de mes choix . Mes décisions ...

Stiles : Ecoute , ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il te comprenne Haly . Il t'aime , il veut t'épouser et tu portes son enfant . Et à cause de tes choix , tes décisions justement . Il risque de tout perdre ... Mets toi à sa place Haly ... Au moment où il arrive enfin à s'ouvrir et lâcher prise , tout vole en éclat . Tu as fais naître chez Derek des émotions que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui . Avec toi , il est ... Il est vivant Haly ... Mais là , aujourd'hui . Il va pas bien du tout ... Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser , loin de là ... Mais tu dois savoir à quoi t'attendre .

Haly : Je sais Stiles ... Je sais ... Et crois je me déteste pour ça ... Est ce qu'on ... Est ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plaît . C'est ... C'est douloureux ...

Stiles : Oui bien sur . Désolé Haly

La fin du trajet se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent au loft .

Stiles : Haly .

Haly : Quoi Stiles ?

Stiles : Avant que tu affrontes Derek je veux que tu sâches quelque chose . Je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais tu le sais ça " prenant ses mains "

Haly : Oui , bien sur Stiles ...

Stiles : Peut importe ce que tu décideras de faire ou non . Moi , je te suivrais car c'est toujours ce que je fais . Et si pour ça , ça veut dire que je dois te laisser partir , alors très bien . Je le ferais mais uniquement parce que je t'aime Haly et que tu auras été la plus belle rencontre de ma vie ... "laissant couler une larme le long de son visage "

Haly : Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte Stiles ... Parce que je vais revenir , ça oui , je reviendrais mais aussi parce que je ne peux pas me marier sans mon témoin

Sur le moment Stiles ne comprit pas de suite . Il lui fallu presque une minute pour qu'il comprenne

Stiles : Quoi ? Attends ... Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je crois que j'ai entendu

Haly : T'as très bien entendu Stiles ... Alors ? Ta réponse

Stiles : Tu plaisantes ou quoi . Bien sur que j'accepte .. Avec grand plaisir

Puis tous les deux sourirent et se serrèrent dans les bras avant qu'Haly ne monte au loft ... Stiles était parti et celle ci était sur place ...

Haly : Derek ? Tu es là ? Derek ? J'ai besoin de te parler . C'est important , s'il te plait ...

Puis celui ci descendit les marches . Haly se dirigeait vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais celui ci ne répondit pas à son étreinte . Il était en colère . En colère parce qu'elle allait tout abandonner et lui faisait parti de cet abandon ... Il restait distant et froid face à elle

Haly : Oh ... Alors ça va être comme ça entre nous désormais

Derek : Comment tu pensais que j'allais réagir Haly

Haly : Pas aussi violemment ... Ecoute , je sais que tous mes choix et mes décisions ne te plaisent pas forcément Derek . Je le conçois et je ne te le reproche pas . Loin de là . Quand je suis revenue à Beacon Hills , je ne pensais pas avoir une " vraie " vie . Je veux dire je savais ce que j'étais et que peu importe ce que je ferais , les " méchants " s'en prendraient toujours à moi .. Mais ce sont mes choix et mes décisions qui font que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui Derek ... Et ma volonté de croire que le bien l'emporte toujours et que j'ai droit , moi aussi à ma part de bonheur ... Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pensais pas vivre ce que je vis aujourd'hui . J'ai tout fais pour avoir une vie normale et ça n'a rien donné . Malgré mes efforts et tout ce que j'ai entrepris , le fait d'avoir menti pour vous protéger et vous préserver , je vois bien que ça n'a servi à rien .. Et puis je t'ai rencontré . Toi . Derek Hale .. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse mais voilà c'est arrivé . Mais je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait aussi mal de t'aimer

Là Derek , qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse , relevait les yeux et la fixa surprit par ce qu'elle venait de dire

Haly : Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis que j'ai pris conscience de qui j'étais réellement et quel était mon rôle à jouer à Beacon Hills . Mais j'ai mal car c'est amour me consume Derek . Mais pas dans le mauvais sens . Il me consume car aujourd'hui , j'ai tout ce dont je pouvais rêver . Je t'ai toi , tu m'as demandé ma main et on va avoir un bébé ... Et je sais qu'avec mes décisions je te blesse et que je te fais souffrir . Mais crois moi , ça me fait mal en crever de savoir que je fais ça .. De savoir que tu es comme ça à cause de moi ... Je me trouve pathétique et tellement égoïste ... Mais je te comprend . Si tu savais comme je te comprend Derek ... " fini elle de dire en pleurant " ..

Derek : Pourquoi tu t'obstines alors ? Tu as juste à renoncer à cette folie Haly ! Et nous choisir nous et notre famille !... Est ce que ce serait si mal dépenser à nous ...

Haly : Oui ! Parce que ce serait pas juste Derek !

Derek : Et pour qui exactement

Haly : Pour toutes celles et ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même . Mais aussi parce que je le dois ! Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me comprennes Derek ... Mais tu dois savoir quelque chose . La nuit dernière , j'ai été à l'hôpital avec Stiles .

Derek : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ...

Haly : Ne fais pas ça Derek ... Pas maintenant ...

Derek : Et pourquoi pas Haly . Après tout . Vu qu'il te comprend si bien et qu'il te suit peu importe les décisions folles que tu prends . Même si ça inclut ta mort ! . Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le rejoindre et t'installer avec lui ... Au fond ce serait peut être mieux comme ça ... Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut Haly . Je pensais pouvoir tout surmonter à tes côtés mais là s'en est de trop . Je ne peux pas ... Je n'ai jamais eu de chance côté sentiments , pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec toi ... Va rejoindre Stiles .. Vas y Haly ... Rejoins le Haly ...

Haly : Comment tu peux me dire une chose pareille Derek ... Je ... Tu ...

Puis il y eu un silence avant qu'Haly ne reprenne .

Haly : Je veux que tu sois au courant . J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital et on m'a fait une prise de sang , et je suis bien enceinte , mais ça , tu le savais déjà . Mais je voulais être sure de quelque chose alors Melissa a programmé une échographie et quand j'ai passé cet examen , mes doutes ont été fondé et j'ai su qu'à partir de là je n'aurais plus aucune crainte à avoir Derek ... Ni pour moi , ni pour le bébé ...

Derek : De quoi tu parles ?

Haly : Quand je suis morte Derek . Tu te rappelles , ça a duré deux jours . Deux jours interminables . Parce que pendant que vous me pleurirez et que vous vous insultiez , moi je pouvais tout entendre . J'étais morte mais mon esprit lui était la ... Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais je pouvais tout ressentir ... Cest comme . Comme quand j'étais encore une fée ... Comme si mon corps se protégeait de lui meme ... Et à ce moment là j'étais déjà enceinte

Derek : Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'es plus une fee .

Haly : Je sais et je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux jours Derek . Ce que j'essaie de te dire Derek , c'est que ce foetus n'aurait pas pu survivre . IL n'aurait pas DU survivre Derek ... C'est impossible . Alors je me suis posé des questions et j'en suis venue à une conclusion . Si ce bébé était comme toi Derek . Si il avait le gêne du loup - garou ... Ce qui ne me dérange pas et ne m'inquiète pas du tout ... Je continuerais de l'aimer envers et contre tous . Parce que c'est une partie de toi aussi ... Mais si c'était le cas , alors mon plan n'est pas si mauvais Derek . Penses y ...

Derek : Mais qui te dis qu'il n'est pas comme toi Haly . Après tout tu as été mordu . Et tu étais une fée . Et pour une raison qui m'échappe , ton corps visiblement continue de te proteger

Haly : Oui c'est vrai , mais je te rappelles que je peux juste guérir , rien de plus . Mes dons de fée sont morts avec moi le jour où Kate m'a tué ... Ecoute , je veux vivre et je veux me marier avec toi Derek . Crois moi , c'est vraiment ce que je veux , plus que tout ... Je veux avoir cet enfant et l'élever auprès de toi mais seulement si c'est ton désir et que tu le souhaites aussi ...

Derek : Comment tu peux douter de ça ... Comment tu peux me faire ça Haly ?. Me parler comme si tout te semblait normal . Me parler d'un futur qu'on aura même pas . Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?... " les yeux remplis de larmes "

Haly : Si tu crois en moi Derek . Alors ce futur sera à nous ... Je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire ou avoir confiance en moi Derek . Je sais que j'ai perdu cette confiance à cause de cette décision . Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et encore moins te blesser . Mais c'est trop tard ... Mais tu sais . Tu te voiles la face . Je sais qu'avec la magie de ma soeur et l'aide de Deaton , mon plan peut fonctionner . Qu'il fonctionnera ... Mais si tu ne crois pas en moi , à quoi bon se battre ... " dit elle pleurant puis commençant à partir ".

Derek : Attend Haly ... Ne pars pas ...

Haly : A quoi bon Derek . Je sais que tu n'approuveras jamais ma décision ni mon choix ... Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire . C'est perdu d'avance ... Le pire dans tout ça . Cest que je le savais . Je savais à la minute même qu'en te parlant du sacrifice , je te perdrais . Mais je te l'ai quand meme dis ... Parce que je te respecte ... Au fond je ne suis qu'une idiote ... J'aurais du agir sans rien dire . Mais je ne suis pas comme ça . Je ne suis pas une menteuse ...

Puis Haly s'approchait de Derek , posa une main sur sa joue ...

Haly : Ecoute , j'ai bien compris ton opinion et ton ressenti et je ne serais pas celle qui te fera changer d'avis car je ne voudrais pas qu'on me le fasse . Je pense qu'on est dans une impasse et crois moi j'en suis sincèrement désolée . Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive et encore moins en arriver là ... Mais je pense ... Je pense que jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma soeur et que j'accomplisse mon devoir , on doit plus se voir Derek ... Je suis désolée " fit elle laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage "

Puis Derek prit la main d'Haly

Derek : Non .. Haly fais pas ça ... S'il te plaît ... T'en va pas ...

Haly : Je suis désolée Derek ... Tellement désolée ... Mais pose toi une question et une seule question . Si les rôles avaient été inversé . Aurais tu été capable de te sacrifier pour me sauver la vie ? ... Je t'aime Derek ... Ne doute jamais de ça ...

Puis leur main se séparait petit à petit et celle ci parti sans se retourner .. Une fois arrivée en bas du loft , elle tomba à genoux , sur le sol mouillé et froid par la pluie qui tombait et se mise à crier de toutes ses forces . Laissant échapper des larmes de douleur mais aussi des larmes de colère car elle était en colère . Mais pas après Derek , après elle , car elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait subir à Derek était insupportable .. Insoutenable ... Il l'aimait , elle portait son enfant et elle allait tout lui prendre . Tout lui voler ... Et elle s'en voulait terriblement à cause de ça . Derek avait entendu le cri perçant d'Haly et il comprit à ce moment que celle ci souffrait encore plus que lui . Il commençait à penser que Scott avait raison ... Mais Derek aimait tellement Haly , que ce cri de détresse , de déchirure et de torture l'avait anéanti . Il venait de prendre conscience que s'il ne la soutenait pas et ne la retenait pas , il la perdrait pour toujours . Alors il fini par se faire violence pour lui laisser une chance de lui expliquer son plan ... Alors sans perdre une seconde , il se précipitait dehors afin de la retrouver , mais quand il arriva en bas de la rue , celle ci n'était plus là ...

Derek : Haly ! ... Halllyyy !

Puis là . C'est Derek , qui tomba à genoux sur le sol trempé , s'en voulant et culpabilisant , tout en laissant couler ses larmes et murmurant :

Derek : Haly ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ...


	62. Hope et Haly

Haly était furieuse et en colère . Elle n'en voulait pas à Derek de sa réaction , elle le comprenait . Mais elle était furieuse car avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et subi , elle pensait qu'il aurait pu comprendre . Et surtout qu'il lui ferait confiance . D'accord , les choses avaient changé . Haly était enceinte , mais elle avait la certitude et la preuve que son futur bébé était comme " protégé " ... Elle décidait de rentrer chez elle , de faire sa valise et de partir pour Portland . ... Elle partit dans la nuit , et une fois en dehors de Beacon Hills , elle envoya un message à Stiles :

_" Stiles , je pars quelques jours . Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi , tout ira bien . Je dois juste régler une affaire ... Je reviens vite ... Promet moi que tu prendras soin de toi ... A bientôt ... Haly . "_

Le lendemain , Derek se mit à la recherche d'Haly . Il allait chez elle en tout premier lieu masi elle n'y était pas . Puis il passait à la bibliothèque , mais elle n'y était pas non plus . Et là , il découvrit que celle ci avait donné un congé sans solde . Il commençait à penser au pire . Il devenait fou car pour lui , elle était partie . C'était de sa faute et jamais il ne la reverrait . Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait . Alors il allait voir Stiles . Chez qui aurait elle pu aller si ce n'est chez lui . Il monta dans sa voiture et se précipitait chez les Stilinski . Une fois arrivé , il frappa à la porte et c'est Stiles qui lui ouvrit .

Stiles : Derek ? T'as une sale tête mec ... Qu'est ce que tu fais fais là ? T'es pas avec Haly ?

Derek : Non , pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

Stiles : Non je pensais que vous étiez partis ensemble

Drek : Partis ... Comment ça partis ?

Stiles : Elle m'a envoyé un texto dans la nuit . Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait quelques jours . Je pensais que tu serais avec elle .

A ces mots , Derek manquait de tomber , épuisé moralement et physiquement . Stiles le rattrapa de justesse .

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui se passe Derek ? Allez rentre avant de faire un autre malaise .

Puis les deux jeunes rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon . Pendant que Derek était assit sur le canapé , Stiles était parti à la cuisine pour lui chercher un verre d'eau .

Stiles : Tiens Derek " lui donnant le verre "

Derek : Merci

Pusi Stiles s'assit sur la table basse en face de Derek

Stiles : Si tu me disais maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé avec Haly ?

Derek : Je sais pas Stiles . On parlait et la seconde d'après elle était partie .

Stiles : De quoi vous parliez ?

Puis Derek leva les yeux pour fixer Stiles et celui ci comprit de suite

Stiles : Du sacrifice . De quoi d'autre ... Et tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis , et les choses ont dérapé .

Derek : Bien sur que non que j'ai pas changé d'avis ... En tout cas , pas au début ...

Stiles : Comment ça , pas au début ...

Derek : Je lui en voulais Stiles .. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je lui en veux encore ou non ... On a commencé à parler et le ton est vite monté . C'est la première fois que ça nous arrivait ... Je l'ai repoussé , j'ai été froid et distant . J'ai été le pire con que la terre est connue à ce moment bien précis Stiles ... Puis elle est partie , je lui ai supplié de rester mais elle avait fait son choix .. Et c'est là que j'ai compris ... Que j'ai réalisé

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu as compris Derek

Derek : Tout . J'ai compris qu'elle avait raison et que je devais lui faire confiance . Alors je me suis précipité dehors , mais elle n'était déjà plus là . Elle avait disparu . Alors je l'ai cherché partout mais sans pouvoir la trouver . Puis j'ai appris qu'elle avait prit un congé sans solde ... Alors j'ai réalisé le mal que je lui avais fais et combien elle pouvait souffrir , et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même .. Si elle est partie c'est à cause de moi Stiles ...

Stiles : Arrêtes . Dis pas de bêtises . Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partie à cause de toi . Dans son message elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une affaire à régler Derek . Crois moi , si elle est partie , c'est pas à cause de toi . Au fait, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis sur ta décision . Je veux dire quand as tu réalisé qu'elle faisait le bon choix ?

Derek : Quand je l'ai entendu hurler Stiles en partant de chez moi . Quand elle a hurlé , c'est là que j'ai réalisé ... Il faut qu'on la retrouve ..

Stiles : Inutile , on ne la retrouvera pas

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : J'ai essayé de l'appeler au moins cent fois depuis son message mais son portable est éteint . Alors bien sur j'ai demandé à Danny de le tracer mais impossible tant que celui ci reste éteint . Et je ne pense pas qu'elle veut être retrouvée , pour le moment ... Je suis désolé Derek , mais sur ce coup là , on va devoir lui faire confiance ...

Derek : Je suppose que tu as raison . J'espère juste qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle ira bien ...

Stiles : Derek . Haly ne serait jamais partie sans être sure d'être en sécurité et jamais , elle n'aurait mit la vie de votre bébé en danger ...

Puis Derek fixa Stiles surprit ...

Stiles : Crois le ou non Derek , elle l'aime déjà et elle veut vraiment fonder une famille avec toi . Franchement , fais lui confiance et soit patient , elle va revenir ... Ok mec ... En attendant , tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de te reposer , car t'as vraiment une sale mine ..

Puis Stiles raccompagna Derek à la porte . une fois devant , Stiles posa une main sur son épaule

Stiles : Tout ira bien Derek .

Puis Derek tourna la tête

Derek : Merci stiles ...

_**[ A Portland ]**_

Haly était arrivée à Portland . Elle ne s'y était pas rendue seule . En effet , Parrish était avec elle ... Mais quelle raison l'avait poussé à partir là-bas . Ville ou elle avait vécu trois ans de captivité avec Peter Hale . Haly s'était rappelée du journal de ses parents biologiques . Journal de famille . Et elle s'était mise à le lire afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions concernant le sacrifice . Et là , elle était tombée sur un passage qui racontait que longtemps les membres de sa famille avaient vécu à Portland . Finalement , Haly était née à Beacon Hills , mais sa famille elle , avait toujours vécu là-bas , à Portland . Puis elle découvrit que ceux ci possédaient une demeure sur place et bien sur elle décidait de s'y rendre . Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre ni même sur qui elle tomberait mais elle espérait sincèrement trouver sa soeur Hope . Car si Haly était partie à Portland , c'était avant tout pour aller retrouver sa soeur et essayer de la ramener à Beacon Hills avec elle ... Pour qu'ensemble , elles puissent subir ce sacrifice ...

Elle se logea , avec Parrish , dans un petit hôtel non loin de cette fameuse demeure . Puis elle descendit à la réception pour appeler Mr Stilinski , afin de le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien . Et qu'elle le rappellerait plus tard . Pourquoi l'appeler lui et pas Stiles . Tout simplement parce qu'Haly ne voulait pas être retrouvée et que durant la nuit passée , elle était allé au commissariat pour parler avec le Shérif . Elle lui avait dit bien sur qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle devait " voyager " mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre . De là , le Shérif demanda à Parrish de l'accompagner à Portland et de veiller sur elle . Ces deux là se connaissaient un peu , ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de discuter à plusieurs reprises et il acceptait de la suivre et la protéger pendant la durée de son séjour . Elle déposa sa valise , prit le journal avec elle et décidait de se rendre dans la maison de famille .

Parrish : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Haly : Je dois me rendre à cette adresse " fit elle lui montrant le journal de ses parents "

Parrish : Vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée

Haly : Je dois le faire Parrish ...

Parrish : Très bien , je vous y conduis .

Puis tous deux partirent . Elle était arrivée

Parrish : C'est ici ? " demanda t'il ébahit par la grandeur de cette propriété "

Haly : Oui ... Ecoutez , maintenant , je dois faire le reste toute seule .

Parrish : Vous êtes sure ? Je veux dire , comment savoir si ce n'est pas un fou qui vit ici .Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité . S'il vous arrive quelque chose , Stilinski va me tuer , c'est sur il le fera

Haly : Ne vous inquiétez pas , tout ira bien . Et puis , vous ne serez pas très loin Parrish . Si dans une heure , je ne suis pas revenue , alors venez me chercher d'accord ...

Celui ci soupira et fini par céder .

Parrish : Très bien , je vous laisse une heure . Pas une minute de plus .

Haly : Merci Parrish . Et ne vous en faites pas . Je serais de retour avant ça .

Parrish : J'espère bien . Parce que j'hésiterais à user de mon arme si nécessaire ...

Puis Haly commençait à partir et Parrish l'interrompit

Parrish : Au fait ... Moi c'est Jordan " sourit il "

Puis Haly se retourna , lui souriant à son tour

Haly : Merci ... Jordan

Ça y est , elle y était . Qu'allait t'elle découvrir et surtout qui viendrait lui ouvrir la porte ... Elle restait vraiment hypnotisée par la beauté de cette maison et surtout elle était tombée amoureuse de leur verdure . Car non seulement la demeure était splendide mais les jardins qui l'entouraient l'étaient tout autant . Puis Haly se trouvait devant la porte . Elle sonna et attendait . Puis la porte s'ouvrit et là elle resta sans voix . Confuse ... Car c'est bien sa soeur qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte .

Hope : Haly ?

Haly : Hey ... Salut ..

Hope : Comment ... Qu'est ce ... Je veux dire ... C'est ...

Hope ne trouvait plus ses mots car en effet , pour elle , Haly était morte le soir ou Kate l'avait tué . Elle n'était pas au courant que celle ci avait ressuscité . Personne ne l'avait mise au courant . Et comment auraient t"ils pu , puisque celle ci était partie comme ça , sans rien dire ... Sans se retourner ni même laisser un indice de où elle irait ... Sans prendre le soin de rester pour s'occuper d'Haly .

Haly : Je sais Hope ... Mais c'est moi , crois moi ... C'est bien moi ...

Puis là Hope , se jeta sur sa soeur, la serrant de toutes ses forces . Haly avait hésité à lui rendre un retour mais elle fini elle aussi , par la serrer dans ses bras . Parrish , qui se trouvait garé au loin , face à la porte d'entrée de la demeure observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et se senti soulagé que ce ne soit pas un fou furieux ou un inconnu qui lui ai ouvert la porte . Il vit une femme , mais de loin ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il s'agissait de la jumelle d'Haly ... Mais il restait malgré tout sur ses gardes , car si il arrivait quelque chose sous sa garde , le Shérif ne lui pardonnerait pas et ça il le savait très bien .

Hope : Je t'en prie , entre

Puis Haly jeta un coup d'oeil rassurant en direction de Jordan avant de rentrer dans la propriété . Puis les deux femmes se retrouvèrent , assises autour d'un bon thé , dans la cuisine .

Hope : Alors . Comment t'as fais ? Comment se fait il que tu sois encore en vie ? Je veux dire ... Je t'ai vu mourir Haly ...

Haly : C'est vrai et tu as raison Hope . Je n'aurais pas du survivre . Je suis restée morte pendant deux jours et je me suis réveillée . Je suppose que la morsure de Scott y est pour quelque chose .. Aujourd'hui je peux guérir comme les loups - garou

Hope : Tu veux dire que tu es comme eux

Haly : Est ce que je me transforme à la pleine lune et que des poils me sortent de partout . Non rassures toi . Je ne suis pas un loup - garou . D'après Deaton , je serais une protectrice .

Hope : Ça ne m'étonne pas .

Haly : Pourquoi ?

Hope : Parce que tu es comme ça Haly . Toujours à prendre soin des personnes que tu aimes et prête à donner ta vie pour eux . Mais je suppose que si tu es là aujourd'hui , ce n'est pas pour des retrouvailles de famille ... Pas vrai ?

Haly : Non .. C'est vrai ... Je suis venue à cause de ça " fit elle , posant sur la table , le journal de famille "

Hope : Alors tu es au courant . Au courant de tout

Haly : Oui je sais tout à présent .

Hope : Alors tu sais pour le sacrifice . Ecoute Haly , je ne te force à rien d'accord . Je suppose que si tu es ici , c'est pour essayer de me convaincre de ne pas t'embarquer là dedans et je comprendrais tout à fait Haly . Jamais je ne te forcerais à te sacrifier ... Mais le jour où j'ai appris notre histoire , je savais que moi , je me sacrifierais ... Je savais juste pas quand ...

Haly : Pour dire vrai ... Si je suis venue ici , c'est pour te convaincre toi de m'accompagner à Beacon Hills pour accomplir notre " devoir " .

Hope : Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Haly : D'accord , je ne sais pas . Mais j'ai pris ma décision en tout cas . Pas parce que je le veux mais surtout parce que je le dois .

Hope : Oh , je vois ... Comment a réagit Stiles ... Et Derek ?

Haly : En fait Stiles me suit dans ce truc complètement dingue ... Il me soutient comme il l'a toujours fait . Il est prêt à me laisser partir si jamais ... Derek lui ... Il ... C'est compliqué

Hope : Il n'est pas d'accord . Ça peut se comprendre Haly . Je vous ai observé ce soir là et j'ai vu à quel point il t'aimait .

Haly : Il n'y a pas que ça . Il m'en veut . Il m'en veut parce que je porte son enfant ...

Hope : Quoi ! T'es pas sérieuse ! Et malgré ça , tu veux quand même accomplir ta tâche . T'es complètement folle Haly . Oublies cette idée ok parce que je te laisserais pas faire une choses pareille ! T'es complètement dingue ...

Haly : Attend ! Ecoute moi avant de me crier dessus . Quand je suis morte pendant ses deux jours , j'étais déjà enceinte . Et le bébé malgré sa privation d'oxygène est resté en vie... Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est impossible et qu'il n'aurait jamais du survivre .. Je pense que .. Je me dis que peut être la morsure de Scott nous a protégé tous les deux . C'est possible , tu ne penses pas ... Et puis j'ai tout prévu . J'ai un plan ...

Hope : Oui peut être que la morsure vous a protégé ... Bon je t'écoute , c'est quoi ton plan ?

Haly : Tu penses que tu pourrais refaire ce sort de protection . Pour toutes les deux . Ta magie est elle assez puissante pour ça

Hope : Oui je peux Haly . Ma magie n'a pas vraiment de limite ... Mais est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que la première fois n'a pas vraiment été une réussite ...

Haly : C'est là qu'intervient Deaton. Le patron de Scott . C'est un druide et il est plutôt fort en ce qui concerne la mort , les herbes et les rituels ... Alors Hope , tu penses qu'avec ta magie et le savoir de Deaton , on peut y arriver ?

Hope : Et comment .. Non seulement ça va marcher et on reviendra encore plus forte . toi et Derek auraient votre bébé et vous pourrez vivre pleinement ... On part quand ?

Haly : Quoi ? T'es sérieuse .

Hope : Oui Haly

Haly : Et pour Mady ?

Hope : Elle est chez ses grands - parents . Grands - parents par adoption . C'est les vacances ici et à chaque fois , elle les passe avec eux .

Haly : Très bien .. Alors fais tes sacs , on part pour Beacon Hills " lui souriait t'elle "

Hope : Ça marche .

Puis Hope montait à l'étage pour préparer un sac . Elle redescendit vingt minutes plus tard et toutes deux se dirigèrent à la voiture de Jordan et s'installèrent à l'arrière après avoir mis leur bagage dans le coffre . Quand celui ci vit les deux femmes arriver , il pensait voir double ...

Haly : Ne soyez pas si surprit Jordan . C'est ma soeur . Ma soeur jumelle Hope .

Jordan : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une soeur ... Bonjour Hope .. Alors Haly , qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On va où ?.

Haly : Ramenez moi à l'hôtel qu'on puisse prendre nos affaires parce qu'on rentre à la maison Jordan . On rentre à Beacon Hills


	63. Compte à rebours

Les trois jeunes venaient de quitter l'hôtel et se dirigeaient en direction de Beacon Hills . Mais Hope avait besoin de voir sa fille , car elle ne savait pas si elle la reverrait ou pas . Bien sur Haly le remarquait de suite . Elle ne connait peut être pas sa soeur mais elles étaient jumelles et leur lien , malgré l'absence était très fort ...

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hope ?. Tu as l'air ailleurs ...

Hope : Avant d'aller à Beacon Hills , j'aimerais aller un à endroit ...

Haly comprit de suite de quoi elle voulait parler

Haly : Bien sur . Où veux tu aller ?

Hope : J'aimerais aller au parc qui se situe dans les montagnes de Tualatin .

Haly : Vous savez où c'est Jordan ?.

Jordan : Non pas vraiment . Mais le gps nous le dira ...

Haly : Très bien , allons y alors .

Jordan roulait pendant vingt longues minutes et ils arrivèrent au Park . Hope demanda à Haly de l'accompagner et Jordan les suivit pour leur " sécurité " .

Haly : Tu es sure que je devrais venir Hope

Hope : Crois moi . Tu dois venir .

Haly : D'accord .

Puis ils marchèrent tous les trois en direction du parc . Et là ils virent pleins d'enfants s'amuser gaiement . Dansant et riant . Puis le regard d'Haly se posait sur une petite fille tandis que Hope , elle continuait d'avancer . Pourquoi Haly avait posé son regard en particulier sur cette petite fille , elle n'en savait rien . Mais cette petite fille l'avait captivé . Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans . Elle était toute menue . Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude . Ses petites boucles descendaient le long de ses joues roses . Ses lèvres avaient la couleur de framboise , ce qui faisait ressortir son teint porcelaine . Cette petite fille était une pure merveille . Une vraie beauté . Puis elle fit interrompue de ses pensées par Jordan .

Jordan : Haly ? Vous allez bien ?

Haly : Hum . Oui pardon , c'est juste que ... Non rien , laissez tomber .

Puis là , la petite se précipitait vers Hope et lui sauta dans les bras , suivi de deux adultes , qui n'étaient autre que les grands parents de cette petite . Il s'agissait bien sur de Mady ..

Mady : Maman !

Hope : Mon coeur ... Comme ça fait du bien de te serrer dans mes bras ... " la faisant virevolter tout en l'embrassant dans le cou " ...

Puis elle déposa sa fille à terre .

Jordan : Il n'y a pas de doute , vous êtes bien la tante de cette petite

En effet , toutes les trois se ressemblèrent énormément . S'en était déconcertant .

Hope : Ma puce , tu peux venir deux minutes . J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un . Tu te rappelles que je t'ai parlé de ta tante , Haly ... Elle est avec moi ... Que dirais tu de la rencontrer . Ça te ferait plaisir ?

Mady : Oui . " répondit elle d'un grand sourire "

Tandis qu'Haly était restée à l'écart avec Jordan ..

Haly : Et si jamais je ne lui plaisais pas ou qu'elle ne m'aimait pas .. Mon dieu , qu'est ce que je vais faire , si elle me déteste . Si elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie ..

Jordan : Hey .. Relaxez vous , tout va bien se passer . Comment ne pourrait elle ne pas vous aimer Haly ... C'est très facile de le faire .. Allez ça va aller " fit il posant une main sur son épaule , souriant " .

Puis Haly prit la main de Jordan , lui sourit avant de lui glisser un baiser sur la joue

Haly : Merci Jordan .

Puis Haly prit une grande respiration et s'avança doucement , tout en lançant un regard à Jordan qui continuait de l'encourager ...

Hope : Mady , je te présente Haly

Haly se baissa à hauteur de la petite et lui tendit la main pour lui dire bonjour

Haly : Salut Mady . Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais . Tu es très jolie

Puis là , celle ci sauta au cou d'Haly en lui faisant un gros câlin . Haly fut très surprise et mit un petit temps avant de prendre sa nièce dans ses bras . Une fois qu'elle l'enlaçait , quelque chose se produisit . En effet , Haly vit la vie de la petite défiler en images , depuis le jour de sa naissance ... Haly se recula , fixa sa soeur laissant échapper une larme , et celle ci lui sourit ...

Haly : Comment ? Comment tu as fais ça Mady ?

Hope : Elle est .. Spéciale .. Comme toi Haly . Elle est comme toi , du moins avant que ... Enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler .

Puis Haly se retournait vers Mady .

Haly : Ça t'embêterait de le refaire s'il te plaît ...

Puis là , sa nièce posa une main sur sa joue , Haly posa sa main sur la sienne et elles se fixèrent . Et là , Haly vit les images défiler au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait par plusieurs états émotionnels : la joie , la sécurité , la paix et l'amour ... Puis elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa nièce et la serra fort contre elle , lui murmurant :

_" Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué tout ça Mady " _

Hope : Tu viens me voir ma puce . J'ai besoin de te parler .. Tu peux nous laisser un instant Haly s'il te plaît

Haly : Bien sur , prend le temps qu'il te faut " répondit elle prenant sa main avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front "

Hope : Merci .

Puis là , les grands parents , au regard de leur fille avait comprit que le moment tant redouté était arrivé car bien sur , il étaient au courant de tout et ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'aimer pour autant ...

Hope : Ma puce . Maman devait revenir te chercher dans deux jours mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là à temps .

Mady : Pourquoi maman ..

Hope : Maman a des choses à faire et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra . Mais tu ne seras pas seule . Tu vas rester avec tes grands parents d'accord ... Je ferais au plus vite pour rentrer ma puce " fit elle laissant couler une larme "

Mady : Pourquoi tu pleures maman " demanda t'elle posant une main sur sa joue "

Hope : Parce que tu vas me manquer mon ange , tout simplement ... En attendant , je veux que tu sois sage et que tu écoutes papy et mamie d'accord ...

Mady : Oui maman , je te le promet " la serrant dans ses bras tristounette "

Puis Hope s'avançait vers ses parents .

Hope : Ecoutez , vous savez pourquoi je pars . On savait que ce jour finirait par arriver et on y est .. Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire subir ça . Mais vous devez me promettre une chose . Si jamais ... Si jamais je ne suis pas de retour d'ici cinq jours , je veux que vous fassiez le nécessaire pour Mady et que vous preniez soin d'elle d'accord ... Et surtout promettez moi que vous la protégerais

Mère Hope : On te le promet . On fera le nécessaire

Hope : Vous savez ce qu'elle est et les capacités qu'elle possède . Des gens mal attentionnés pourraient s'en prendre à elle , alors je vous en supplie , protégez son identité . Personne ne doit savoir qui elle est . Qui elle est réellement ..

Père Hope : On la protégera comme on l'a toujours fais Hope .. En retour , je ne te demande qu'une chose

Hope : Je t'écoute papa

Père Hope : Tu nous reviens en vie . Alors peut importe ce qu'il se passera à Beacon Hills , fais le mais fais le bien ok ... On ne peut ... Je ...

Puis Hope pleura et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents qui eux aussi pleuraient

Hope : Moi aussi je vous aime ... Si vous saviez comme je vous aime ... On se revoit vite d'accord .

Puis elle sécha ses larmes , embrassa sa fille une dernière fois avant de partir sans se retourner , tellement la peine et la douleur était présente ... Elle quittait sa fille , ses parents , sa famille sans savoir si oui ou non elle les reverrais ... Haly se sentait très mal pour sa soeur ... Puis les trois jeunes se rendirent à la voiture ..

Haly : Stop ! Tu peux pas faire ça Hope

Hope : Qu'est ce qui te prend Haly ?

Haly : Tu peux pas faire ça . Partir , me suivre et abandonner ta famille . Pas à cause de moi . Si jamais ...

Hope : Stop Haly .. J'y réfléchis depuis toute jeune déjà , je sais ce que je dois faire et ne crois pas que tu seras responsable de quoi que ce soit d'accord . JE suis la seule responsable .. On le fait et c'est tout ...

Puis tous montaient en voiture et partirent pour Beacon Hills ..

En attendant à Beacon Hills , Stiles , Scott et Derek étaient au cabinet de Deaton . Ils discutèrent de la façon dont Deaton allait s'y prendre pour consolider la magie d'Hope si jamais celle ci pointait le bout de son nez . Car en effet , ils ne savaient pas où était Haly ni ce qu'elle faisait et ils avaient beau chercher sa soeur , ils n'étaient pas plus avancés quand à savoir où elle se trouvait . Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Jordan conduisait , Haly avait prit le relais et l'avait déposer au poste avant de ne récupérer sa voiture et c'est avec sa soeur , qu'elles se rendirent au cabinet de Deaton ...

_**[ Au cabinet de Deaton ]**_

Derek : Alors vous dites qu'avec cette plante , Haly pourrait s'en sortir

Deaton : Crois moi Derek , avec cette plante , la magie d'Hope et la détermination d'Haly , il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal ..

Scott : Et si pour une raison ou une autre , ça ne fonctionne pas

Stiles : C'est bien Scott , tu relativises mon pote . Ça fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme

Scott : Mais Stiles . Tu dois bien penser aux conséquences . Tu sais qu'il y a un risque pour que ça ne marche pas

Stiles : Je refuse de croire ça Scott . Pas après tout ce qu'Haly a traversé . C'est pas possible . Ça marchera , crois moi Scott . Ça marchera . Est ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler qu'elle a été " possédée " et qu'elle s'en est sortie . Qu'elle est morte et qu'elle est revenue sans même se transformer en loup garou alors qu tu l'avais mordu Scott ... Y a que moi qui positive ici ou quoi ... Réveillez vous les gars , on est en train de parler d'Haly là ...

Deaton : Stiles a raison . S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu ses dernières semaines . C'est de ne jamais sous estimer la détermination et l'espoir que porte Haly en elle

Derek : Vous avez raison . Ça va marcher ... Scott , ça marchera

Stiles : C'est bien Derek , tu positives ... Vous verrez , tout ira bien ...

Puis d'un coup , tous entendirent la clochette du cabinet de Deaton

Deaton : Désolé on est fermé

Haly : Vous êtes sur ?

Tous reconnurent la voix d'Haly

Stiles : Haly ?

Stiles se précipitait dans l'entrée et quand il l'aperçut , il se jeta dans ses bras ... Manquant de l'étouffer

Stiles : Bon sang , où étais tu passée ? Tu m'as tellement manqué

Haly : Je vais bien Stiles .. J'avais ..

Stiles : Je sais , tu avais une affaire à régler ...

Puis là Scott , s'approchait à son tour et la serra dans ses bras

Scott : Bon retour parmi nous

Haly : Merci

Puis là Derek s'avançait timidement . Tous les deux ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter face à l'autre , alors ils se fixèrent , se firent un sourire discret ...

Haly : Bonsoir Derek

Derek : Content de voir que tu es entière ...

Haly : Ecoutez , je suis partie sans prévenir c'est vrai , mais ce n'était pas en vain . Je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides .

Puis là Haly allait chercher Hope à la voiture et toutes deux rentrèrent dans le cabinet ...

Haly : Voilà ... Si je suis partie , c'est parce que je devais retrouver ma soeur et la ramener à Beaocn Hills ...

Stiles : Comment tu as fais pour la trouver . On a tenté mais en vain , on a échoué

Haly : Disons que je suis plutôt déterminée et douée quand il s'agit de trouver des réponses ...

Un sourire pouvait se lire sur les lèvres de Deaton .

Deaton : Tu as raison Stiles ... Ça marchera

Suite à tout ça , tout le monde , commençait peu à peu à reprendre espoir quand au sort d'Haly et de sa soeur ... Haly et Hope en avaient discuté et elles feraient ça à l'aube . Plus vite fait , plus vite terminé comme on dit . Haly décidait de l'annoncer sans perdre une seconde

Haly : Le temps tourne et les choses deviennent compliquées à Beacon Hills . Deaton , avez vous réussi à vous procurer ce qu'il vous fallait pour ...

Deaton : Oui Haly , j'ai tout ..

Haly : Très bien . Alors préparez vous car ça se fera à l'aube

Derek : Quoi !

Haly : Tu savais que ça arriverait Derek et que je ne changerais pas d'avis ..

Derek : Je le savais oui , j'en avais bien conscience . Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait aussi vite . Tu viens à peine de rentrer Haly .

Hope : On en a discuté et on a beaucoup réfléchi pendant le trajet et c'est la meilleure chose à faire ... Vous vous conduisez comme si c'est vous qui abandonniez quelqu'un mais c'est faux ... Regardez autour de vous ! J'ai abandonné mes parents et je viens de laisser une petite en pleurs totalement terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus revoir sa maman ... Alors stop . Je pense qu'aujourd'hui on a assez tourné autour du pot et que ça ne sert à rien de discuter pendant des heures , car notre décision est prise et on changera pas d'avis " fit elle tout en serrant la main de sa soeur dans la sienne "

Stiles : Tu n'es pas la soeur d'Haly pour rien ..

Puis personne ne dit un mot . Puis Deaton reprit

Deaton : Il ne reste que deux heures avant l'aube . Je pense qu'il faut commencer à vous préparer ...

Haly : Très bien ...

Puis là , les deux jeunes s'avancèrent vers Deaton , qui leur tendit une tasse , avec une odeur assez nauséabonde

Hope : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Deaton : Ça va vous aider à détendre votre esprit . Vous sentir " libre "

Haly : Vous entendez quoi par libre

Deaton : Légère , totalement vidée Haly . En gros votre esprit va être purgé pour que vous soyez emporté dans une sorte de spirale pour vous confiner et ne ressentir aucune douleur ...

Haly : La douleur ... C'est vrai notre sang doit couler ..

Hope : Tu as peur ?

Haly : Non ... Pas pour moi ...

Stiles : Pour le bébé ..

Haly : On doit se sacrifier et j'en ai bien pris conscience d'accord . Donc je suppose qu'on se tiendra l'une en face de l'autre avec une lame ou une arme ... Il faut à tout prix éviter de toucher le bébé Hope .

Puis là Hope , fixait Haly , l'air coupable

Haly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hope ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Hope : On devra .. Pour que le rituel ou le sacrifice , peu importe comment ça s'appelle ...

Haly : Quoi Hope !

Hope : On doit se toucher en plein coeur

Haly : Quoi ? Pourquoi ... C'est ...

Derek : C'est de la folie ! Haly , tu peux pas faire ça . J'avais changé d'avis quand tu as quitté le loft mais là , on parle de te planter une arme en plein coeur ! Tu peux pas faire ça Haly ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine ...

Haly : Et je cicatrise Derek !

Stiles : Je suis d'accord . Haly , tu sais que je te suivrais n'importe où et peu importe tes choix , mais là Derek a raison . Deaton dites lui , comment pourrait elle survivre avec une lame plantée en plein coeur ... Je refuse

Haly , était déconcertée , et voir les autres s'agiter et crier dans tous les sens , la rendait complètement dingue ...

Haly : Stop ! Ça suffit ... Taisez vous !

Stiles : Haly ..

Haly : J'ai dis stop . Je ferais ce qui doit être fait . Je ne changerais pas d'avis ... Pas après tout ça , certainement pas ... Je vais le faire et celui qui n'est pas d'accord avec ça , qu'il prenne la porte maintenant , parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis ... Alors si vous décidez de restez ici , je veux plus entendre un seul mot ok ! Sinon ... Sinon partez et ne revenez pas ...

Puis là tout le monde fixait Haly , mais pas un seul ne dit un mot ... Puis Haly soupira .

Haly : Très bien , puisque nous sommes tous d'accord . Hope . Commençons ...

Hope : Très bien

Là , Hope prit la main d'Haly et une aiguille pour lui piquer le bout du doigt . Puis elle se piquait à son tour et elle liait leur sang pour ne faire plus qu'un .

Hope : Je lie notre sang pour ne former plus qu'un pour renforcer la magie autour de nous pendant le sacrifice .

Puis là , Hope prit les mains de sa soeur et commençait son incantation ... Ça lui avait prit une bonne demie heure .

Hope : Ça y est , on est prête ...

Stiles : Ça a marché , je veux dire le sort ...

Hope : On le saura à la fin du sacrifice mais normalement oui Stiles ...

Derek : Pas très rassurant

Haly : Faudra te contenter de ça Derek ... Allez ... Allons y ...

Deaton : Attendez , avant de partir prenez ça ...

Puis Deaton leur tendit un bracelet .

Haly : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Deaton : Ça renforcera le champs de protection ... Disons que c'est un boost . Un petit plus . Cadeau du professeur Anderson ...

Haly : Quoi ?

Deaton : Tu pensais vraiment partir à Portland sans qu'il soit au courant de tes projets Haly ..

Haly : A vrai dire je n'y avais pas réfléchi ...

Hope : L'aube se lève , on devrait y aller .

Puis tous partirent pour le néméton . Il étaient enfin sur place . Personne n'avait prononcé un mot sur le trajet . Puis était venu le temps des adieux . Haly commençait par Scott

Haly : Scott .. Merci à toi d'avoir été là pour moi dans des moments difficiles quand personne ne pouvait me comprendre .

Puis elle le serra dans ses bras , lui murmurant , d'un ton quasi inaudible :

_" Si ça ne marche pas , prend soin de Stiles pour moi car il en aura besoin et veilles à ce que Derek ne fasse pas de bêtises . Toi , il t'écoutera ..."_

Puis elle eu comme réponse un signe de tête . Elle remerciait également Deaton de ce qu'il était en train de faire , lui qui lui avait sans cesse caché des choses la concernant . Elle lui était malgré tout reconnaissante . Puis arrivait le tour de Stiles

Haly : Stiles . Mon double . Mon âme soeur . Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu sais déjà alors je vais juste rajouter ceci . Merci . Merci pour tout Stiles ... Merci d'avoir fait de ma vie un pur bonheur malgré tout le côté surnaturel . Merci de m'avoir fait vivre .. Je t'aime Stiles ...

Puis elle le prit très fort dans ses bras , mais Stiles ne pouvait sortir aucun son , alors il lui murmura juste dans un sanglot :

_ " Je t'aime ... " _

Puis elle se dirigea vers Derek . Celui ci était plutôt furieux mais également anéanti qu'il n'osait pas la regarder mais Haly lui redressa le visage pour croiser son regard ..

Haly : Ecoute ... Je sais que tu n'approuves pas ce que je suis sur le point de faire Derek et je te comprend . Si tu savais comme je te comprend ... Mais crois moi , si les choses avaient été différentes , j'aurais agis différemment , mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas . Oui je porte ton enfant et je comprend que tu puisses me détester à cause de ça ... Je ..

Puis là , elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Derek venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en lui prenant le visage entre les mains ... Puis il la serra fort dans ses bras ..

Derek : Je t'aime ... La seule chose que je te demande , c'est de revenir ok ! Après ça , on aura tout le temps de s'engueuler mais juste ... Reviens moi ...

Haly : Je t'aime " répondit elle tout en lui donnant un dernier baiser , laissant couler ses larmes "

Puis les deux soeurs se regardèrent , se prirent la main et c'est ensemble qu'elles montèrent sur le néméton , avec chacune dans l'autre main une lame .. Elle se retrouvèrent face à face .

Haly : Ecoute Hope ... Je ne savais pas que tu existais jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines ... Et puis quand je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai vu que tu avais choisi le mauvais camp , je dois te dire que j'ai été déçue et très en colère ... Je t'ai détesté pour ça .. Car j'ignorais tout de notre famille et de leurs secrets . Puis j'ai su pourquoi tu avais fais ça et j'ai compris . Et la colère à laisser place à la compassion et à l'amour . Car ce que tu faisais à l'époque , je suis exactement en train de le reproduire . Parce que nous protégeons ce qu'on aime ... Si on se sort de tout ça Hope .. Je ... Je voudrais ...

Puis là , Hope embarqua Haly contre sa poitrine , la serrant fermement tout en lui murmurant

_" On s'en sortira Haly , je t'aime " _

Puis Haly jeta une dernier coup d'oeil à ses amis qui entouraient le néméton en leur disant ces derniers mots :

_" Je vous aime ... "_ souriant , laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues ..

Puis elle se tournait à nouveau vers Hope

Hope : Prête ?

Celle ci répondit oui d'un signe de tête malgré la terreur qui la gagnait ... Puis elles se donnaient un dernier sourire pour la dernière fois . Et là chacune prit sa lame pour l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'autre ... Et c'est dans un dernier regard qu'elles se laissèrent tomber ... Leur tête était venue heurter le néméton . Deaton et Scott se précipitaient vers Hope , tandis que Stiles et Derek se dirigeaient vers Haly .. Derek souleva la tête de celle ci , tandis que Stiles lui tenait la main ... Et c'est dans un dernier sourire qu'elle leur murmurait _" je vous aime tellement "_ avant que son coeur ne cesse de battre , que sa main échappe à celle de Stiles venant retomber lourdement sur le sol ... Haly s'en était allé . Puis ils regardèrent dans la direction de Deaton et Scott , dépités ... Hope tenait la main de Scott et lui murmura

_" Si ... Si jamais je ne m'en sors pas ... Promettez ... Promettez moi qu'Haly s'occupera de Mady ... " _

Scott : Promis

Puis dans un dernier souffle , laissant couler une larme , Hope s'en était allé à son tour ... C'est ainsi que le sacrifice avait eu lieu et que deux soeurs se sacrifièrent par amour , pour protéger les personnes qu'elles aimaient le plus au monde ... Ils étaient tous choqués , en colère et laissèrent couler leurs larmes sans retenue ... Dorénavant , il n'y avait plus qu'un chose à faire ... Attendre ...


End file.
